


Fae to Fae

by Lynedele



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 202,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynedele/pseuds/Lynedele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo was raised by her grandparents in the Fae world, but when it came time to choose Light or Dark, she refused. To appease her grandmother, she continued her education at college where she meets someone that changes her perspective.   This WILL be multi-chapter.  And rated for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“One more round for all these pretty ladies,” the scruffy looking man barked at me from across the bar. 

 

I had seen this particular man in the bar almost every night since I began working at Club Z 6 months ago and not once had he ever learned the concept of “pacing” his alcohol. He was always a quick drunk – throwing back 5 or 10 shots of tequila at once. After the 4th shot, he’d always start buying a girl or a group of girls shots from the bar. His primary purpose was obvious – he wanted laid. He never failed to tip well though. Some nights he was so drunk that I had often wondered if he knew just how much he had tipped me. But what’s a girl to do? Complain? Hell no. You know what I mean – a little touch of his hand…a little topside view of the girls while I stretched just a little bit to grab something from the other side of the bar… I mean who I am to blame if a $20 tip turns into $200. 

 

I lined up 6 shot glasses quickly and pour a round of tequila. “Here ya go, Walt!” 

 

“Okay, so tell me something?” the man breathed towards me, his breath heavy with alcohol. “Who’s the prettiest girl in the room?” 

 

We often played this game – like I said, 6 months of work, 6 days a week… you get to know your patrons. 

 

“hmmm,” I voiced scanning the crowd as I leaned on the bar. “Her,” I stated confidently pointing slyly to a brunette in a vibrant red dress dancing near the DJ booth. Her dark hair was relatively short, her skin very tanned. I mean damn, that girl had legs for days and if that slit went any higher…ugh. 

 

“She the one?” Walt asked curiously.

 

I had a bit of a reputation – lets face it, I got around. But in my defense – something many did not know – It wasn’t really a choice per-say. I’m a succubus. No, I don’t mean that’s what psychiatrists call me because I’m addicted to sex. I’m not a “Hi, I’m Bo Dennis and I’m a sex- addict” succubus. I am Fae. I feed on sexual energy and sex is essentially my life force. 

 

Did I lose you? 

 

Okay, let me draw it back for a moment. Let me give you the google definition – “The Fae are supernatural creatures that have existed secretly alongside unsuspecting humans for thousands of years, closely resembling them, and feeding off humans in various ways.” My mother and my grandmother are both succubi. My grandfather is a blood sage – his blood has the power to…well, I’ll get to that. My father – well he’s an interesting one. My father is well…Hades. Yep that’s right folks! That makes me half god(dess). Not a big deal. Succubi (like myself) sustain and heal ourselves by feeding off of the sexual energy of others – sometimes we’ll have sex, sometimes we won’t. But who am I kidding – sex is GOOOOD! I know you probably have lots and lots of questions – so did I. Was I born this way? Obviously. Do I enjoy being a succubus? Yes, but not always. It does get a little lonely at times, but I make it work. 

 

I’m a little different than most Fae. My grandfather, Trick, would argue that I am stubborner than every Fae combined. I just see myself as doing it my way. So, the general rule is that after our “special traits”, “powers”, whatever you want to call it present itself (mine was during puberty) we are taught by our families how to control it. My mom never stuck around. My grandmother and grandfather raised me. Thankfully, my grandmother (as I said before) is a succubus, so she was able to teach me how to feed and how to control my hunger. I have to admit – of all the weird conversations people typically have with their grandparents, sex is among the strangest but the most talked about in my life. Don’t envy me. Anyways, young Fae are given an opportunity to choose between the two clans of Fae – the light and the dark. Each clan has a leader – The Ash (light) or the Morrigan (dark) and each clan has a basic set of morals. What I realized early on is that neither clan stood for what I believed in. My entire family is basically light Fae and I was too expected to pledge my allegiance to the Light, however to EVERYONE’s surprise, I chose…neither. Got a bunch of hell for it too. My grandfather thinks that I’ll come to my senses and pledge my allegiance after my “rebellious stage”, but I just don’t agree with all of the politics – especially with how the Fae treat humans. 

 

In all honesty, I blame Kenzi for this. Kenzi and I met in grade school – she was two years below me and some dickface was teasing her. She was screaming at him, but let’s face it – he was like 3, well maybe 4 times her size. So I stepped in, grabbed his balls, was sent to the principal’s office, suspended for 3 days and gained a new best friend. Kenzi is my little sister from another mister – and human. According to Fae rules, I had to “claim” her so no other Fae could harm her. My grandfather nearly had my ass when he found out I told Kenzi all about the Fae. You see – Fae have a very strict set of rules. Can you guess the number one rule? Yep – there it is. Humans are not supposed to know about us. Most of Fae can blend in with humans, so that’s not a problem. However, telling your best friend when you’re 12 – problem. So that’s it – I’m unaligned, Kenzi is my human sista from another mista, we live together in rather large apartment Claremont, California (San Diego), Kenzi is finishing up high school, I tend bar at night, go to college during the day, and try to play peace keeper amongst my family. 

 

“Claire! I’m going on break!” I yelled to the other bar tender. We didn’t really get breaks, but Claire and I had an ongoing agreement. When her boyfriend comes into the bar, she gets 15 minutes – so I get 15 minutes at some point in the night. 

 

“Wish me luck, Walt,” I said winking at the patron before hopping over the bar and making my way through the crowd. The sexual energy in the crowd was high and intoxicating. My eyes were locked on the seductress dancing and I figured my best option was to cut in during the next song. Now, I never forced anyone - that was my number one rule. I mean, I guess if I pulsed someone, it would make them want to, but what’s the fun in that? I’d rather they want me – really want me before any of my succu-influence. I let my body move with the rhythm and let the high sexual energy from the crowd entrance me. Oh tonight was going to be a good night. The song started to change and I moved in closer to Miss Red-dress. Her aura started blazing before I even touched her hips. We swayed with the music – her ass dancing on my lower stomach. I wrapped my arm around her stomach and went to kiss her neck – but as I looked across the room, I saw her.

 

We locked eyes for a second as I continued to dance with the other girl – whom I had nearly totally forgotten about. The blonde looked away, almost bashfully. 

 

“Want to get out of here,” the gorgeous latina husked into my ear. 

 

I was pulled out of my trance and my gaze turned to meet the warm chocolate eyes staring back at me. She was painted with desire, but for the first time I could not focus. 

 

“I’m…sorry, I have to…” I ended my sentence before it barely began and detangled myself from Miss Red-dress in search of the blonde that I had a brief 2 seconds of eye sex with. I couldn’t find her anywhere. My phone buzzed in my pocket. “Fuck,” I groaned. 

 

I hopped back over the bar and was met with a very disappointed look from Walt.

 

“Couldn’t get it up?” he quizzed. 

 

“Oh fuck off.”

 

“That is the first time in…that is the first time I’ve ever seen you not take a girl upstairs,” he stated. 

 

“Bad breath.”

 

“Yea, okay.”

 

“you haven’t seen a blonde in a white button up shirt have you?” I figured if anyone knew where this mystery woman was, it was Walt.

 

“White button up shirt, huh?” a woman’s voice interjected before Walt had time to answer. She was slender, blonde, and fucking gorgeous. My mouth went dry and I could barely even speak. “So are you going to take my drink order or just sit and stare all night?” Her soft brown eyes glistened under the lights and were fully locked on me, reeking confidence. 

 

“What will it be, miss?” I asked with a sly smile

 

“Whiskey and coke.”

 

“Coming right up,” I echoed, moving quickly to fix her drink.

 

She slid me a $5 in exchange for the drink, but I shook my head as I touched her hand gently, “this one’s on me.” 

 

“Thanks,” she replied with a knowing smirk and walked back into the crowd.

 

“What’s got your balls?” Walt questioned.

 

I rolled my eyes and went back to work. Now, I was really hungry. As I worked through the night, my mind kept drifting back to the blonde in the white button up shirt. She certainly looked a bit out of place for this crowd. Most of those in attendance were in very revealing shirts, skirts, or dresses, however, her white shirt covered a blue camisole and her bare skin – the arms of the shirt were rolled up just enough for her forearms to be exposed to the humid night air. Why had she gotten me so rowled up? She was into me – that much was clear, but so are many people. I tend to that effect on people. Price of being a succubus. 

 

My hunger grew more intense with each minute that passed. The bar closed at 2 and before I could leave – to feed or sleep – I had to clean up. For a moment, I wondered where Miss Red-dress had wondered off to. I wouldn’t have minded sharing the night with her. 

 

The walk home wasn’t bad – unfortunately I was careless and so I’d have to walk the 10 miles to the apartment but it is what it is. I figured the upside would be I could feed between the bar and home. Typically, I drove my lemon-twist yellow 69’ Chevy Camaro SS convertible –but, Kenzi asked if she could take because she was meeting some friends in Oceanside. I was much more worried for Kenzi’s safety than my own. I was less vulnerable. Sure, Kenzi is a badass, but she’s human and if anyone hurt her, they’d have to answer to me. So, it was just easier for her to take the yellow beast than public transit. 

 

As I left the bar, I took all the bills from my tips and rolled them up before placing them in my back pocket. It was brisk – I was very thankful I had brought my leather jacket. While I could enjoy the cool night air – and definitely appreciated how women responded to it physiologically – I did not like to be cold. I was more of a heat and sweat kinda girl. 

 

“You want a ride?” 

 

I turned around and smiled. She had a sultry smile and eyes that burned my skin. She bit her lip just so – oh it was going to be a good night. 

 

“With you, of course.”

 

I walked over to the passenger’s side and opened the door just before Miss Red-dress captured my lips in an aggressive kiss. Thankfully she was already parked in the alley because we would have not made it anywhere safe - the backseat was the closest flat surface and that was perfectly fine with me. I pulsed her everywhere – noting the spikes of energy flowing off of her. Eventually, she drove me home, but her back seat would never be the same. Another satisfied customer and nicely sated succubus. 

 

The next morning, I woke with a start – I had a dream about her. Her blonde hair, her brown eyes, the small patches of skin I could see. What was wrong with me? See, I never had dreams about actual people. Sex, yes. Who doesn’t have dreams about sex? But typically I don’t see faces. But I saw hers. If I ever saw her again – I would have to definitely repay the favor. I slightly hoped she may have been a new student. It was the start of a new semester – so perhaps… In that case, the odds still weren’t in my favor but a girl could dream – literally. 

 

“How was Oceanside, Kenz?” I ask coming down the stairs from the top floor of the apartment noting the young dark haired girl that slightly resembled death sitting at the kitchen breakfast bar. 

 

“Hey BoBo,” she responded weakly. 

 

‘How much did you drink, Kenzi?” 

 

“ummm, Derrick drove me home, so I don’t know.” 

 

“Well, better get ready for school,” I replied.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding?” she squealed. 

 

“Hey, not my decision to drink on a school night. Up up - lets go.”

 

“Uhhh”

 

“go learn something”

 

the young girl groaned loudly at me. Kenzi never really had a family. She was in foster care for the longest time. She was forced to transfer homes when she was 14 and instead of complying, she ran away – straight to me. I found her a place to live for a bit, kept on her about going to school, doing her homework, etc. My grandfather never really believed in the human world’s schooling system, but my grandmother believed it was imperative that I have some education. Personally, I agreed with my grandfather, BUT I did not want my grandmother to be angry with me. Tis the reason that I was studying criminal justice at University of California- San Diego. I knew Kenzi had the potential to do whatever she wanted, and if she didn’t want to go to college – fine. I understood the appeal of NOT going, but she was at least going to get her high school diploma. Plus, she was a senior. She had one year left. She’d make it. I didn’t typically “mom” Kenzi – she was a big girl and was absolutely capable of making her own decisions, but she always made sure I was taken care of and did what was best for me (or she tried) and vice versa. 

 

“Yo Boobylicious,” I heard Kenzi call just as I got out of the shower to get ready to head to campus. 

 

“In here, Kenz.”

 

“I’m out,” she stated as she walked into my room just I finished drying off and put the towel back.

 

“Ah dude, cover your lady bits – I don’t need to see the goods,” the young girl cried covering her eyes. 

 

I rolled my eyes – it definitely wasn’t the first time Kenzi saw my naked and let’s face it, it wouldn’t be the last either. I mean the poor had caught me with a woman between my legs, riding some dude I picked up from the bar, and in the middle of a threesome. I really needed to remember to lock my door. But in my defense, it’s not like anyone is quiet. She should know better by now. 

 

I put on my red kimono before walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. “Have a good day. Give em hell,” I said with a wink. “I will be on campus til mid-afternoon and then I have to go over to the Dal to see Trick. Want to meet me there?”

 

“Of course! Trickster owes me booze!”

 

“Go – be productive. See you later,” I replied patting the young girl on the ass. 

 

My first class started at 10:30 – which meant by the time I had actually made it to campus I had 15 minutes to figure out where the hell I was going. When I arrived at the lecture hall – I made my way to the front of the class. The way I figured it, if I had to be in class, then I was certainly going to make an impression. I mean, boobs are everything. I’m not saying I cheat, but when a certain succubus needs some extra credit…well let’s just say that sitting in the front with the girls showing just a little bit tends to have its perks. 

 

During a break between classes I headed towards the bookstore. I had 4 or 5 books to get for class, not to mention the bookstore had the best coffee shop beside it and I needed caffeine. I could tell this year was going to suck – but my grandma Isabeau would not budge on this whole college thing. Surely, my time could be spent somewhere else. I grabbed my coffee before heading into the masses with my list. 

 

“Oof!” And there went my coffee. Leather pants wipe off pretty nicely, but this was one of my favorite shirts. I turned to see who the hell backed up into me.

 

“I am so so sorry,” a shaken voice exclaimed. “Here, let me…” And before I realized who it was, the blonde took out a napkin from her bag and began wiping the (thankfully iced) coffee off my pants and my chest. When she came face-to-face with the skin on my chest, I could see her aura spike. 

 

“We meet again,” I smirked 

 

For the first time she looked up at me – her breath hitching. 

 

I took a step into her space. “Let’s make a deal…. You buy me another coffee and I’ll forget about the damage to the shirt,” I offered bringing one hand to her long blonde locks and pushing her curls away from her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the reads, the messages, kudos, and comments. I hope ya'll enjoy.

The coffee damage wasn’t bad, but my shirt was down for the count until I could get it in the wash. As a result, I had to reluctantly purchase one of the shirts they had at the book store. Just for giggles, I made sure to find a university baby tee that was just a little too tight and as low cut as they come. I bought the shirt with the books – the mystery blonde right beside me. I wasn’t letting her get away this time around. We had walked around the bookstore in silence, each of us grabbing our respective books. My textbooks seemed like children’s stories compared to her Organic Chemistry, Biochemistry, Genetics, and Physics: Volume I titles. It was a little intimidating – for about half a second. 

 

We walked back towards the coffee shop next to the bookstore after our purchases. I was serious when I said if she’d buy me a coffee I’d forget the damage to the shirt. 

 

“Hey, can you hold these for a second?” I asked the blonde holding up the two bags from the bookstore. 

 

“S..sure,” she replied opening up her hand to take them. 

 

I quickly grabbed out the shirt and tucked it between my knees before handing over the bags. I began unlacing my top – giving the blonde a full free preview – and then pulled the fabric over my head, making sure that none of my very long dark hair was caught in the garment. I didn’t remove the shirt too fast – I wanted to show off, but I also couldn’t be topless for long as someone could have called campus security. 

 

“Um…um…miss…” she stuttered.

 

“Bo,” I corrected as I folded my damp shirt and reached to put it back in the bag she was holding. Every move I made was thoughtfully planned out: how I moved my arms to push my boobs up, how I stretched to show her the muscles beneath the skin of my abdomen – every single move. 

 

“Bo,” she whispered. I liked how her lips caressed my name. “You’re stripping – in the middle of the walkway.”

 

I looked around. Sure, I was getting looks, but I had a bra on and I was working on putting the baby tee on. 

 

“What’s wrong? Don’t like what you see?” I questioned with a smirk – already knowing the answer. 

 

She blushed and a small smile escaped her lips. 

 

She should have been thankful I didn’t call her out on barely looking up from my breasts for the entire 2 minutes that it took to change. Once the new tee was fully situated and I saw her aura continue to beam I knew I made a good choice in shirt size. The black tee shirt had the UCSD logo on it, but it accented my large breasts as the material was forced to stretch to accommodate them. Now that she had seen some of my bare skin, I knew that the tightly stretched material across my breasts, shoulders, and abdomen would only serve to remind her of what lies beneath. 

 

“Should we go in?” I asked reaching my hand out to her to take back my previously loaned bags. 

 

“So, you know my name and you’ve been face to face with my boobs – I only think its fair that I get to know your name,” I chuckled as we sat down at an open table with our coffee. 

 

“I’m Lauren.”

 

“It’s nice to finally put a name to a face, Lauren,” I confirmed reaching out my hand to shake hers playfully. When her hand met mine, I sent a small pulse into her – just for fun. 

 

Her eyelids fluttered closed before she licked her lips, attempting to speak. “You’re a succubus…” she trailed off. 

 

“Guess the secret’s out,” I said taking a sizeable gulp of my coffee – ya know just in case she decided to knock it over again. 

 

"You don't see many succubi in the academic setting. You just like to learn or?" 

 

"Not really my choice.  My grandmother requested I further my education and to appease her, here I am. Plus, it is like a candy store here. All this pent up sexual energy between the horny students. Even when I don’t need to feed, it’s nice to watch,” I explained touching the topside of her thumb lightly. “What about you, Lauren?  I've not seen you around before…” I asked with a smile.  I was almost expecting her to pull her hand away, but she didn’t. Instead, she used her long fingers to stroke the skin of my palm. She was even more beautiful in daylight. Her blonde hair was almost caramel colored in places. The sun peaked through the window and illuminated the highlights and lowlights of her lightly curled tresses.   No one had ever taken my breath away, but this mysterious blonde left me completely breathless. 

 

"I'm an Eired - a healer. I transferred from Yale just this year. " 

 

"Wow. Why did you kick Yale to the curb? I mean, Yale is one of the best and judging by your book load,” I pointed to her bag of books, “you are pretty damn intelligent.”

 

She chuckled. "Well, my mother and I had a disagreement... like a 21-year disagreement and I decided to move as far away from her as possible.  So I ended up here studying medicine.  I want to work on human and   
Fae alike."

 

Her face contorted slightly and I realized that I must have looked at her oddly. I was just so surprised to hear anyone else say that. She was the only other fae that I had met to show an interest in protecting humans.

 

"Please don't get on me about the place of humans Bo..."

 

"What?"

 

"You're looking at me funny,” she grabbed her coffee and her bags before standing up. “I’m sorry about the coffee – really, but I'm just going to go…”

 

I grabbed her arm instinctively "no... don’t go. I didn't mean... dammit… I just… I have never met someone with similar values. Hell, I haven't even chosen a side. I refuse to. My grandfather is still kinda irritated with me because I won't choose. I have no allegiance and no protection of either clan. So I get it,” I explained quickly, drawing her arm back down.

 

Thankfully she sat back down. I wasn’t the kind of person that went chasing after people – not like that anyways. Aside from Kenzi, if people wanted to leave- well, don’t let the door hit you on the way out. But my heart started to hurt when I realized Lauren was ready to leave. 

 

“You are unaligned?” She asked – curiosity and bewilderment plastered across her perfect features. 

 

I nodded. “I have different views than the light and the dark. I had to claim Kenzi, my little sister for all intents and purposes, just so no one would see her as a snack. But I hated doing that. Surprisingly, you can learn a lot from humans. I mean, yes, I feed on them, but I wouldn’t say sex is harmful, would you Doctor Lauren?”

 

“Not a doctor yet,” she laughed avoiding my direct question – her ears blushing, giving her state of mind away. 

 

“But I like how it rolls off my tongue…” I leaned over towards her, my lips close to her ear as I whispered “Doctor Lauren.”

 

“You’re a very bad succubus,” she chuckled nervously. 

 

“You meant ‘good’,” I smiled widely. I looked down at my phone – disappointed at the time. “Well, that’s my cue. Thanks for the coffee.”

 

“Wait, how can I find you?” she called to me before I walked out of the coffee shop. 

 

“You’ll find a way. Goodbye Doctor.”

 

I walked out of the coffee shop very proud of myself. When I had left Lauren, her sexual energy was a 12 on a scale of 1-10. I definitely felt redeemed from the previous night. 

 

I only had two classes per day – thankfully. After my second class I left for the Dal. The Dal was a way station of sorts that my grandparents owned and ran. Every Fae that passed through the area, signed my grandfather’s ledger – basically, a big ass book. He was kind of anal about it, but it proved to be useful on more than one occasion – including today. When I arrived, I jumped the bar and grabbed the book from one of the shelves. 

 

“Is it physically impossible for you to talk the extra 5 feet to go around the bar like a normal person?”

 

“Not normal. And yes,” I replied to Trick. 

 

“Why the need for the book, Bo?” he questioned. “Don’t put it on the bar. I don’t want any risk of it getting wet.”

 

“Don’t you trust me?”

 

He rolled his eyes as I laid it directly on the bar and started searching for a “Lauren”. 

 

“Who you looking for, kiddo?”

 

“Lauren…” I trailed off only half listening.

 

“Lauren Lewis?” Trick replied.

 

I looked up from the book of names. 

 

“An Eired?”

 

I nodded. “What do you know of her?” I asked.

 

“I know of her. Eireds are powerful Fae. They feed on the pain of others and in return provide an anesthetic like feeling to the hurt person. A person’s pain becomes an Eired’s power. The more powerful the Eired, the more they feed, the better they heal.”

 

“So, essentially they are a bunch of good-doers?”

 

“Yes and no. Eireds, if powerful enough, can also act as a conduit of sorts. If they come in close contact with other Fae, they can take on the power of that Fae for a temporary time. According to legend, that power was initially used to aid in healing of certain wounds or illness of which the primary Eired power could not heal. Many Eireds only have the acquired power from another Fae temporarily, but no one really knows how long “temporarily” lasts. Which, as you can understand, makes them one of the more dangerous species. Also, a bit of irony – the only power they do not have or cannot gain is the ability to heal themselves in the manner in which they heal others. It takes a lot for an Eired to die – in fact, they are among the longest to live, but if they are hurt, healing takes time.”

 

That made zero sense. “Okay, so let’s say an Eired gets pierced in the heart…”

 

“The heart is damaged, but typically the Eired will survive. The more they feed, the stronger they get, but the heart will only heal so fast. There have been many cases where non-fatal damage is never healed. I knew a blind Eired once,” Trick explained. 

 

“She hasn’t signed the ledger,” I confirmed shutting the book. 

 

“Well, bring her in and she can sign while she has a beer on the house.”

 

“Hey BoBo!” Kenzi ran to stand beside me. “See any hot mama’s on campus today? Anyone get the sugar?” She asked with a suggestive look on her face. 

 

“Do you have to talk about my granddaughter’s sex life in front of me, Kenzi?” Trick cried. 

 

“Sorry Trickster. But dude, you are totally married to a succubus, you know all about them goods,” Kenzi defended.

 

Trick blushed profusely and turned to walk to the other side of the bar. “I’ll just be here, cleaning glasses.”

 

“How was school?” I turned and asked Kenzi before she could inquire about my sex life anymore.

 

“I didn’t get suspended,” she replied.

 

“A step in the right direction. What did you do?”

 

“Accidently set the theatre on fire…”

 

“Accidently my ass.”

 

“I have a week of detention starting tomorrow. It’s not that bad though, there’s a yummy cake waiting for me tomorrow.”

 

“I’m starting to think your ‘accidental’ was completed planned out.”

 

“Hey, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do!”

 

“Just be safe, Kenzi.”

 

“Coming from you…”

 

“I am never not safe.”

 

Kenzi didn’t need a mother, but she did need a big sister. She didn’t always make the best choices, but she was mine and I loved her no matter what her choices. When it came to sex, I couldn’t really tell her “abstinence was best”, ya know? I’d probably die. To have to abstain from broad chests, tight abs, or hard cocks… soft skin, cherry lips, or sweet nectar…boobs… There’s no way. I would physically die. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week and a half flew by – no sign of Doctor Lauren. I figured she would find me at the bar – at least a day over the weekend. But no sign of the blonde. It was incredibly disappointing and it was bothering me. I did not like whatever this feeling was. I wanted to go find her. I wanted to find her, push her against a wall, and fuck her until she screamed my name. Oh, did I mention the dreams didn’t stop. I’m a fucking succubus, what the hell got into me? Or maybe it was that she hadn’t been in me and that was the cause for my most recent obsession. When I would wake up every single morning, it’s because I would smell her in my dreams. I would smell her, feel her soft skin…. UGH! 

 

I fed more than usual over the previous 10 days. Guys, girls, humans, Fae – it didn’t matter. I even pulsed Claire just so she’d agree to letting me have an additional 15-30 minutes in the night. Walt made a comment that I was compensating – you know more sex with other people because I couldn’t have the one I wanted or some bullshit. Such an ass. 

 

Poor Kenzi walked in on another three-some Saturday morning. How did she not hear? I had fed from 2 or 3 others in the bar, on the dance floor, that night. However, as I was leaving at 2, there was this couple outside practically having sex atop the dude’s car. It was so damn hot – so I took them home. Kenzi walked in, screamed, and then continued to scream telling me to warn her when I brought strays into the house. Neither woke up at the sound. Hell, I had to help carry the guy outside, poor thing, just so he and his girl could go home. I mean seriously, the guy was full of it – talking crap all night about he was going to “give it to us all night long”. The dude passed out like after an hour so the gorgeous red-head and I continued well into the early morning. She had stamina – even for a human. Just when I thought for sure she was done…round 27. I was definitely sure to get her number before she left. Even if I had to put up with her (not so physically) cocky boyfriend for the few minutes he was able to bring (what I hope wasn’t his A-game cause it was sad) to have a good night with her... yea, it was worth it. Though I really needed to make a note as to who was who in my phone. I was starting to get all my booty calls mixed up. Maybe instead of taking pictures of faces, I could take pictures of boobs and cocks… It’d be a good game. “Does Bo want cock or vag tonight?” and then it’s like Wheel of Fortune. I would definitely need to put a lock on my phone. 

 

It was Wednesday and I was sitting in the library searching for…. ok, sorry. I was sitting outside the library…. FINE I was sitting on a top balcony of building beside the library which looked over the volleyball court. Anyway, I was searching the school’s directory for Lauren Lewis. I know – I don’t know why she got my panties (not that I wear any) in a twist, but damn, I needed to see the Doctor, okay? I was feeling…a bit “ill”. I figured if Trick spat out a last name so quickly, that must be it because he was usually right on target – as much as it pained me to say that at times. 

 

Well, Lauren Lewis was a student at UCSD. But how to find out where she was? Her class schedule? If she worked on campus? I know what you’re thinking – no I’m not a stalker, though it sure sounds like it. I just need to see her again. Good thing a pretty young thing in admissions was so willing to give me his username and password to get into the system like an employee. It’s amazing what a small touch can do. 

 

I pulled up her schedule and student work assignment – she was into molecular and cellular research, how not surprising. I looked at my phone – she had a large gap between classes now. I would bet everything that she was in this Dr. Johnston’s laboratory. I packed up my things and headed out – very sorry to abandon the gorgeous girls in nearly nothing putting all their effort into volleyball practice. Go Team!

 

Getting into the lab’s lobby was easy. Getting behind the locked doors was even easier. The hardest part - finding the goddamn building. I opened the door to her lab and stood in the door way. 

 

“You never came to find me?” I quizzed the blonde looking into a microscope. 

 

She jumped about a mile off the ground before spinning around quickly. 

 

“Bo. What are you? How did you?”

 

“Disappointed?” 

 

“No, I just…how did you get in here?”

 

I flashed a badge I had been given by one of the security guards. “Better get some better security. Currently, they’ll let anyone in here.”

 

She shook her head and gave me a knowing look. 

 

“You didn’t answer my question, Doctor Lewis,” I emphasized walking towards her. 

 

“Maybe I wanted you to find me?” She countered taking a confident step towards me. 

 

“Well, I found you,” I stated standing in her bubble. With my boots on I was slightly taller than she. I liked it – made me feel more in charge. 

 

“Why did you find me, Bo? Is there something I can do for you?” She questioned taking small steps towards me – forcing me to back up against a wall. 

 

“I, uh,” my fucking mouth went dry…again. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“I wanted to see you.”

 

“Wanted to see me? I thought a powerful, gorgeous succubus like you would have forgotten all about Doctor me,” she smirked, stroking my arm. I felt a pulse run through me – my sexual desire increased nearly 10 fold. I pooled my pants, and all I could think about was her taking me right here, right now. 

 

“That’s right… Eirmed’s are able to take on powers of those closest to them…” I remembered. 

 

“Did your research, I see,” she smiled before backing away and ending the pulsing. 

 

“Umm…yea… my…my grandfather owns the way station in town,” I began trying to straighten myself up. “You should come by for a drink and to sign the ledger. Every Fae in town signs the ledger. It’s nothing fancy, just a big ass book. 

 

“Ah, yes. The Blood King’s ledger,” she nodded.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You’re not the only one who can research, succubus.”

 

She searched me. Bo – 1 Everyone else – 0 

 

“So how bout it? Come to the Dal tonight? It’s my only night off from the bar.”

 

“Are you asking me on a date? If so, you could do better,” she smiled. Her smile was sweet but sassy. Like she knew something I didn’t want her to know. Like she knew that I had purposely sought her out because I couldn’t stop thinking about her. It was seductive and sultry, and full of confidence. 

 

I smiled back – not knowing exactly what she was playing at. “Fine,” I whispered before closing the distance between us again. I moved her hair behind her ear and stroked her face with one finger. “Will you have drinks with me tonight?” I whispered into her ear, my lips just touching her skin.

 

As much resolve as she may have, the notable shiver that ran up her spine gave her away. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight,” she whispered back. 

 

I moved back to look into her eyes. “Until tonight, Doctor,” I confirmed before closing the distance and placing a tender kiss on her cheek. And then I left. 

 

She was good at this game – but I was better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really overwhelmed by the positive response. I've written for other shows before, but this is my first LG. I really hope everyone is enjoying.

“Fancy finding you here,” the lively voice echoed behind me.

 

I spun around on my stool to greet the visitor. “Lauren. I almost thought you wouldn’t make it.”

 

“I had to re-plate my cell cultures and put them in the incubator before I could leave. The agar solution that another student made was…” she trailed off before chuckling. “I’m sorry, I’m losing you.”

 

“No, no. I’m interested – what you do, it’s very intriguing. I just have no idea what half of those sciencey words mean,” I admitted with a laugh. 

 

“Really? Typically no one likes to hear my geek speak.”

 

“Please, continue,” I urged. 

 

Lauren took a stool next to me and used her fingers to trace on the bar while explaining, “so, cell cultures – they are basically just rows and rows of cells in a round, shallow petri dish. Inside the petri dish, there’s this sciency jello like substance called agar. It is congealed – so it doesn’t move, but it contains all the nutrients the cells need to survive. With me so far?”

 

I nodded. I turned in my stool just so that one leg was behind her and the other was pressed up against her own. I liked the feeling of being close to her. I wanted to touch her – rub my hand up her back or something…just feel her. But instead, I tried to focus on the biology lesson. 

 

“In order to make new cells, I have to take cells from an old dish and scratch them lightly into the gel of a new dish, in a particular pattern just so its easier to keep track of them. If you scratch too deeply, the cells won’t grow and you will effectively end up with nothing. So today was plate restocking day. We have two new students who I’ve trained to lay the agar in the plates. It’s really not difficult, you just have to take your time. You can’t rush through it. Well, today the one student who always rushes made a bunch of gel plates. And of course because he rushed through it and didn’t take his time, like I’ve told him a thousand times, the gel wasn’t smooth. They had a lot of lumps in them…”

 

“Which would make it hard for the cells to survive…” I finished her sentence. 

 

“Precisely,” she smiled widely as if I was the first person to ever listen to her. “So I had to redo the plates, correctly this time, and then do what I was going to do to begin with before heading over here or an entire weeks worth of cultures would have been lost.”

 

I was actually surprised that I kept up with that. Science was not my strong suit. In fact, I had a mandatory biology course this semester and I had only been in the course for barely two weeks and I could already feel myself failing. Lauren made it seem so easy. Maybe I’d have to enlist her help. I mean, anatomy was part of biology, right? Perhaps Lauren could teach me a thing or two about cells, genetics,and evolution and in return I could teach her all the wonderful connections between chemistry and female anatomy. 

 

“So after that long day at work, do you want a drink?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Whiskey and coke? I think Trick’s got the good stuff,” I questioned as I propelled myself over the bar.

 

“Ysabeau McCorrigan!” 

 

I shuttered at the first syllable of my name. My grandmother rarely called me by my full name, but since I was a little girl, I knew that when she did – I was in trouble. 

 

My grandmother – it actually was hard to even call her that because she looked just barely older than I – was staring at me from the door to the basement below. Her natural blue eyes pointed at me, her arms crossed her chest and there she stood – waiting for my acknowledgement. “Isabaeu…” I almost always called my grandparents by their actual names anymore. It was too weird to call em “Gramps and Granny”, especially when they did not look their age. Not to mention, the amount of sex talk Isabaeu and I had to have was just creepy if you put it into generational perspective. However, that didn’t stop either Trick or Isabaeu from treating me like their (grand)child sometimes. 

 

“Get out from behind the bar, now!” she directed firmly. 

 

I wanted to protest, but knew there was no use. As I walked around the bar to sit back on my stool, my peripheral vision caught a glimpse of Lauren losing restraint of her giggles. I kept my eyes on the floor until I sat down and waited until Isabeau spoke again. 

 

“Now, if you want to get up and make a drink, fine. However, you will do it properly and that doesn’t involve jumping over the bar like an animal. You can do that all you want when you work at the club, but here, the bartop is not a launch pad,” she scolded. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” 

 

I stood up and walked around the bar. I felt like I was 14 again – getting yelled at by mom (or the closest thing I had to a mom). 

 

Isabaeu came up beside me and kissed me on the cheek “Trick will be back up momentarily with the ledger for you. Behave dear,” she emphasized before grabbing a water from under the counter and heading back towards the basement.

 

As soon as my grandmother was away from ear-shot, Lauren busted out laughing. “Oh my god, oh my god…” she stammered, barely able to catch her breath. “That was amazing…” 

 

“Ha. Ha,” I spat while pouring drinks quickly before setting her glass in front of her atop a napkin. 

 

“Well, I didn’t expect that – that’s for sure,” she forced out through continuous giggles. 

 

I walked back around the bar – only so I didn’t get scolded like a teenager again – and sat beside her before touching her hand with mine and pulsing her as strongly as I could hoping to shut her up.

 

I was successful. Lauren’s giggles stopped abruptly and her eyes – clouded with want - met mine. Dark pupils dialated, lips parted to let heavy humid breath escape, slightly tanned skin flushed red. I could hear her heart battering her chest from where I sat. 

 

“You were saying?” I teased, lowering my voice to its primal tone. My eyes flashed blue as I continued to send small pulses into her – thoroughly enjoying the heightened sexual desire emanated from her. It didn’t take succubus heightened sensitivity to read the want radiating from her lithe form. 

 

She licked her lips nervously and wrapped her fingers around my hand before standing up and invading my space. In the back of my mind, I knew I should stop this. If I kissed her now, I wasn’t so sure I could stop. I would almost definitely feed from her – and everyone knew I preferred to feed without pesky clothes getting in the way. But I wanted her. I wanted her right there, right then. Our lips grazed – we were just far enough apart that the anticipation was literally killing me. If anyone was looking, they probably thought we were making out – her hair acted as a shield, a protective covering secluding us from the world. 

 

“So you must be Lauren!” the male voice called out, increasing in volume as he walked behind the bar.

 

Lauren jumped back onto her bar stool – face red and hot - while I shot Trick an annoyed look as my eyes changed back to their natural chocolate brown. He shrugged his shoulders and set the very heavy book down atop the bar before handing Lauren a pen. “It’s nice to have you here. How long are you staying?”

 

Lauren coughed a few times to try to compose herself and regain her conscious mind. It was so internally satisfying that I could turn this well-educated, strong, confident woman into a pile of goo. 

 

“I, uh, at least another 2 years, but I am hoping to get my medical degree here as well. We shall see.”

 

“Oh Isabaeu would just adore you. She’s always ingrained education into Bo,” Trick nudged my arm. “Ain’t that right kiddo?” he teased. 

 

Lauren turned the book to face her and opened it to where the next available space was before automatically signing her name. “The nature of my kind is to heal. But I’d rather not just heal, but find cures. Find ways to help humanity and Fae alike. That takes more than just feeding off of pain,” she concluded turning the book back to Trick. 

 

I stared at her signature – the last name in a book filled with hundreds and hundreds of Fae over the past few thousand years. While the Dal was neutral ground between light and dark, when people signed the ledger, their signature showed characteristics of their clan and their species. My signature showed entirely different characteristics because I was unaligned and still refused to choose a side. Lauren’s signature however showed true characteristics of a chosen side. 

 

“You’re Dark?” I asked in disbelief. 

 

“You’re surprised?” 

 

“I just…you want to help humans… most Dark don’t give a damn about humans. Hell, most Dark don’t give a damn about their own blood,” I responded. 

 

“Just because you’re Dark, doesn’t mean you can’t want to help others. But I will admit it was the catalyst of the fight between my mother and I that drove me to the other side of the country. My father is an Eired and my mother is an Ixtab. “

 

“What’s an Ixtab?” I asked curiously. There was still so much about the Fae that I did not know despite being raised by the Blood King. 

 

“An Ixtab is a species of Fae that feeds on the despair of another. Ixtabs typically feed so much on humans that it drains the humans of any and all happiness in their lives. More often than not, the human commits suicide,” Trick responded matter-of-factly. 

 

“Right. So my parents had this game they would play. My mother would feed off of the despair, my father would feed off the pain from the despair – making the person feel better, and then they would go round and round again. There were so many cases of insanity where I grew up that officials and state scientists truly believed something in the water was causing dopamine or serotonin levels to deplete. Not dopamine levels, just my parents getting their thrills…”

 

“Holy shit balls!” a high squeaky voice yelled from across the room – harboring an expression which told that she had heard every single word. 

 

“Kenz…” I soothed, motioning for her to come towards me. 

 

Kenzi walked around edge of the room – avoiding any of Laurens space – before finally reaching me. She refused to stand anywhere but behind me. 

 

“That is twisted…. BoBo – I’m dark and twisty, but that is some Fae’ed up shit right there!” she cried out.

 

“Kenzi, Lauren wouldn’t hurt you,” I tried to argue, though I wasn’t exactly sure I could say that.

 

“You’ve known her what? Like two minutes?” 

 

“I’m right here,” Lauren stated. “Kenzi, you missed the first part…”

 

“Do you sacrifice children or something?” Kenzi squeaked.

 

Lauren gave her an annoyed expression. It was actually really hot – the way her eyebrows furrowed and her lips melted into a firm line while her head cocked to the side just a tad...

 

“Anyway, when I told my parents that I wanted to help humans and Fae, mother got pretty pissed. I chose Dark because that is what I knew…”

 

“You’re Dark?” Kenzi interprupted. “BoBo…where’s Dyson? We may need his protection,” the young girl shifted behind me nervously. 

 

“Kenzi, you’re fine. Let Lauren finish,” I directed.

 

“I don’t want to die just because you can’t keep it in your pants, succubus!” 

 

“Kenzi, I am an Eired, not an Ixtab. I don’t feed off of despair. I feed on pain. I take the person’s pain and replace it with warmth and regeneration,” Lauren defended.

 

“Oh…” 

 

I gave Lauren an apologetic look. Kenzi could get rowd up sometimes and when she did, it was difficult to settle her down. But the fact that she just explained to a human went pretty far in my book. She owed Kenzi no explanation. I mean, she didn’t really owe anyone an explanation nor did she have to tell us so much about her, but the fact that she did tell us – that she noted the concern in Kenzi’s voice and was willing to explain…well, that was something. Even Light Fae didn’t respond in such ways. There was a small group of us that accepted Kenzi as our own – but that was partially driven by the fact that if they didn’t place nicely, I would have cut them. No one touched or hurt or was mean to Kenzi in any way, shape, or form. So even though the Ash and the Morrigan didn’t accept my bringing a human into the world, Kenzi was more respected than some of the Fae elders – even BY the Fae elders. 

 

Lauren took a cleansing breathe before continuing. “I don’t mind being Dark. The Morrigan doesn’t bother me, I don’t bother her. My parents have always been close with her, so I’m just “little Lauren” to her. I do what I want. If someone disagrees, let them. The Dark have fewer rules than the light so I’m more free to do things my way – even though it goes against what most in the Dark believe.”

 

I looked directly at Trick – he could tell the idea intrigued me. “I can understand the allure. However I like being unaligned. I truly have no rules.”

 

“For now Bo, but so many are not happy about this. It’s just not the Fae way,” Trick emphasized.

 

“Maybe not. But its my way.”

 

“You also have no protection,” Trick concluded. 

 

As the night progressed, we transitioned from serious topics to just letting loose and having some fun. Kenzi called Dyson and Hale (two of our friends who happened to have infiltrated the human world as detectives) to have them meet us at the bar. When the boys arrived, Dyson greeted me with a brief, but protective hug – almost like he was marking me as his own. Silly wolf. Dyson and I had gone out before – our relationship was very much on-again/off-again but it just wasn’t a right fit. While a part of me would always love Dyson (and the sex…god the sex), I much preferred him as a friend. He was strong, loyal, and overall a great companion. Dyson was a shifter – so his personality took on many of the qualities of his wolf counter-part. On the other hand, our Siren resident, Hale, was practically royal blood as he came from one of the four Nobel families. He was upstanding, charismatic, and almost the complete opposite of Dyson. Perhaps that’s why they were such good friends. Oh – and Kenzi had a total hard-on for Hale. 

 

When Dyson hugged me, Lauren’s energy shot through the roof. The cute little doctor was so very very jealous – and I reveled in it. For the rest of the night, Lauren stood just a little closer to me, brushed my skin just a little bit more, whispered in my ear just a few extra times… it was glorious. I never pictured Lauren to be the jealous type – and I couldn’t really call this jealousy persay. She was just trying to let Dyson know where he stood and I definitely didn’t mind the extra touches, extra whispers, and how close her ass was to my hip when we stood side by side. 

 

Another thing I never pictured – Lauren kicked everyone’s ass at pool. Hale was the running champ followed by yours truly, but Lauren outsmarted us and outplayed us both. Her only response…”physics”. Kenzi had amped up the stereo and about halfway into the second game of pool all drinks turned into shots. Kenzi loved her alcohol. She was underage, but again – she didn’t need a mom. I’d rather her drink with me and I would know she got home safely than for her to go drinking with who knows who and end up…not safe. 

 

As the night progressed, more patrons came in and the bar began to fill up pretty nicely. Lauren and I took the opportunity to wander off and sit on one of the old antique-style couches in a separate room while Kenzi, Hale, and Dyson continued their games of pool and darts. I could hear Kenzi in the distance – laughing, giving Dyson a hard time as usual, and calling out for more alcohol. Thankfully, Trick knew when to cut her off and started giving her a “different” drink AKA water. 

 

“Having fun Doctor Lewis?” I smirked.

 

“Your friends are pretty awesome, Bo.”

 

“They’re a little crazy, but they’re mine.”

 

She nodded downing a shot of vodka. “Dyson seems….nice”

 

“Are we jealous, Doctor?” I asked with a smirk while lightly brushing her hand with my finger tips.

 

“No, no. not at all. You two just seem to know each other really well,” she backtracked. Caught. 

 

I scooted closer to the blonde – our legs melding together as one unit. Her hair always fell into her face – she had these beautiful, lushious blonde locks that never failed to hide her eyes. With one finger I pushed her hair back behind her ear so I could gaze clearly into those captivating soft brown orbs. “You have nothing to worry about with Dyson. I’m only looking at you.”

 

Her eyes searched mine – trying to analyze me, but I refused to let her scienctific mind ruin this. I pulled her head towards me and crushed our lips together heatedly. Despite my natural succubus insticts, I denied myself the urge to pulse her this time. This intereaction was not a feed, it was a want and I only willed it to happen if she felt the same. She responsed immediately – not to my surprise, but it was nice knowing that this little chemistry we had going on wasn’t just because my inner succubus wanted to bone a hot to-be doctor. She tangled her hands in my hair – pulling me closer – kissing me deeper. Our tongues clashed in her mouth, then in mine, then in hers. The world faded away and it was just the two of us – a mess of tangled hands and moving lips. As the kiss rose in temperature, my eyes flashed blue and I felt that typical chi exchange – however something was very different. I was not feeding off of Lauren. Lauren was feeding off of me. I had never been fed off of by my own kind, so I didn’t realize the sensation initially. When Lauren cut herself off, it was my turn. Two could play at this game. I untangled my hands and moved them to the small of her back – snaking one sure palm up the rim of her shirt so I could contact her skin. I pulsed her in waves and drew her chi. I had never tasted anything like Lauren before – peaches. It reminded me of peaches. Soft, sweet, fulfilling. The exchange was nothing like I had experienced before. 

 

“We need to get out of here,” I whispered after cutting myself off before she could start another round. 

 

“Then why are we still here?” the blonde quizzed with heavy breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are life blood to me. Let me know what you think.

I stood up immediately and took the blondes hand without hesitation. 

 

“Hale, Dyson?” I called out as I moved towards the large door quickly. “Can you two get Kenzi home?” I questioned hastily, my eyes almost certainly brilliant blue. 

 

“Sure, we’ll get her home,” they both called out with a nod – not having to question the reason behind my urgent request.

 

I ushered us out of bar and began to walk us the half a mile to the apartment however, the walk took a lot longer than it should have. After the first 10 steps, Lauren tugged on my arm and then slammed my body into the brick side of a building before covering my lips with hers – forcing her tongue to explore every crevice of my mouth. She drew some chi, but before she got too far, I reversed our positions, settling my right thigh between her legs and attaching my lips to her long, elegant neck. Her gasps and groans made me pool my skin-tight leather pants and I knew that I had to get her home… I did not want to fuck her out in the open where I’d also have to be worried about god knows who or what. I did not want another Fae’s attention – or a humans for that matter. One way to make a human think they’ve gone insane is for said third party to watch an exchange of chi – and there were many exchanges between Lauren and I even in the 10 minutes that we were making out against the side of the hardware store. Despite my instincts, I extracted my form from hers and practically drug her the remaining quarter mile – my eyes solely focused on the street ahead. Lauren, being the playful seductress she was, used this opportunity to continue to pulse me through my own hand. I returned her favor more than once. It made for a very interesting and relatively quick walk as we nearly broke into a run. By the time we neared the apartment, we were both burning with want, our respective skins ablaze, and our inner cores screaming with need. 

 

I pinned her forcefully between my humming body and the face of my front door as I kissed her vigorously breaking the kiss only to nip at her soft, tender lips. My uncharacteristic trembling hands fumbled to find my keys in my back pocket – my mind was clearly elsewhere. She roamed her hands acrossed my covered breasts, pulling and tugging at the flimsy fabric, and massaging the tender, sensitive tissue beneath as I worked on unlocking the deadbolt – eventually succeeding. I was certainly surprised at how long it took me to unlock the damn door – I was never this uncoordinated. Then again, I had never experienced the power of a succubus pulse firsthand, either. No wonder everyone was putty the moment I touched them. Once we crossed the threshold of the apartment, Lauren, somehow, overpowered me for a brief second and my back hit   
the wooden door with a loud thud. I had to hand it to her – the woman was strong. Like, really strong. I underestimated her strength simply because her petite form did not show much brute, but the elegant, nerdy woman could definitely hold her own. She crashed our lips together – her tongue meeting mine in a haste of passion. We battled it out – our hands grabbing at hair, clothes, skin…pulling each other closer. She moved her thigh to meet my core and I moaned loudly into her mouth before moving my own knee to give her equal access. We rocked and danced unsteadily against one another as each of our throbbing cores pressed down heavily on rock-hard thighs – desperately seeking just the right amount of friction. She made quick work divesting me of my low-cut black see-through top and camisole – practically throwing the set across the room - before unbuttoning her own vibrant pink oxford. 

 

In a single second, she broke all contact and took two steps back – leaving me desperately hungry but yet still pressed up against the door. With blue speckled eyes locked with mine, she shimmied, excruciatingly slowly, out of the three-quarter sleeved top, revealing mouth-watering breasts and barely-tanned skin covered only by a light purple satin bra. She trailed a pair of long fingers down a collar bone, past the swell of her barely covered breasts, and finally onto her toned stomach, resting just near her circlular belly button ring. I would have never pictured Lauren – the doctor – to have a belly button ring, but god, on her – it was sexy as hell. Someone once told me that geeks/nerds do it better. They weren’t kidding. With Lauren standing just two feet in front of me, teasing me, it was hard to breathe. My airway felt restricted by my heart raging against the inside of my chest, nearly breaking my rib cage with each beat. 

 

She shifted and stood there expectantly - hands on her hips, licking her lips, chest heaving. “Well, what are you waiting for, succubus?” she taunted. 

 

That. Was. It. 

 

With a low growl, I lunged off the door – the succubus in me taking full control – and I forcefully pinned her against the opposite wall, my lips and teeth attacking her taut skin. Dull nails dug into my back as I swiftly removed her bra and took a pointed nipple into my mouth urgently. She moaned loudly in approval – I smiled in response. With each lick or suck of her nipple, Lauren cried out in pleasure - another trait I did not expect from the blonde. However, I couldn’t say I minded. In fact, the more Lauren cried out, the more she moaned, the more she whimpered only gave me one goal: I wanted every single neighbor to hear her scream my name. 

 

Although my instincts had definitely taken over, a little bit of logic kicked in: I had to get us into my bedroom. Kenzi could very well be home at any moment and while she’d unfortunately see (or possibly trip over) all of the strewn clothing and hear all the animalistic noises, I didn’t necessarily want her to see the physical contact that went along with the lack of clothes or noises. I mean, sure, it wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before or hadn’t done before for that matter, but just as I didn’t want to see Kenzi in the act, I knew she didn’t want to see ME in the act. 

 

I detached myself from Lauren’s breast reluctantly and crushed my lips against hers before pulsing her skin and drawing some of her sweet, peach-like chi, my hands reaching up to grab onto her arms – God her arms. I ran my fingers up and down her biceps softly, trying to feel those toned muscles under her soft skin as she began to draw chi from me once again. Her soft brown eyes were dark, focused, primal. Yes, I needed to get her to the second floor. Before she could make a move after taking the last of my chi that she wanted (for the moment) I gripped the belt of her jeans energetically and pulled her into me quickly. 

 

“Upstairs,” I growled into her ear before biting the lobe gently – eliciting a shiver up the blonde’s spine. 

 

I loosened my grip on her metal buckle so I could work the belt open as I walked her up the stairs before reaching my four-post bed. I tried pushing her down – I wanted to take her, make her mine, make her scream my name… but she had different plans. Her black eyes turned ice blue as she shoved me against the nearest wall and dropped to her knees. Nimble fingers undid the button of my leather pants, and as she dragged the zipper down, her knuckles brushed the most sensitive of places. I wanted her so badly – I was wet, my core was throbbing mercilessly, begging to be touched, begging to be filled, begging to have release. She helped me out of my boots, before freeing my legs of the second skin and with one move of her hand, she pinned my hips against the wall and moved her tongue against my soaked center. 

 

I cried out from the surprise. My head rolled back onto my shoulders, I relaxed my thighs to let her have room, and my fingers tangled into her hair as she parted my sensitive lips with her expert tongue. With every lick and every nip, I felt myself coming closer and closer to the edge – that glorious, heavenly edge. She pulsed me. It was like humming electricity jolting through my veins. My legs spread even more to accommodate her ministrations – her tongue plunging into my core with purpose. She sucked with her tongue still embedded into my pussy –it felt like her tongue was reaching places I knew logically it couldn’t. Oh it felt so damn good. 

 

Then it hit me – was I, a succubus, about to let her get me off first with little to no fight? Yes, it felt good - god her tongue was magical, but I was a succubus, dammit. As much as I hated it, I could not and would not let her get the best of me, not just yet. I wanted more of her before I came. Granted there was bound to be more than one, but anticipation, starting and stopping, made for a bigger, better, explosive release in the end. 

 

Enduring the pain of stopping an orgasm at its inception, I grabbed her by the arms and forced her to stand before crashing her lips with mine. I could taste myself on her tongue. I was sweet, but something told me I definitely was not as sweet as she. As badly as I wanted a release, I wanted to feel her release even more. I expertly ripped the jeans from her lower body before moving us to my queen size bed. I crawled over her and paused for a moment as I took her in. I saw my eyes reflected in her orbs - I had never experienced blue eyes staring back at me. This was going to be one hell of a night. I dropped one hand between us – moaning at the wetness I discovered when I parted her lips softly with my fingers. 

 

“God, Bo. Don’t tease…” she whimpered, her body writhing beneath me seeking for more friction, more contact, more…just more. 

 

“But Doctor,” I licked the ridge of her ear, “teasing is the best part.”

 

She groaned in disapproval. She wanted me to fuck her right then. That was NOT going to happen. I wanted something first. I wanted her to scream my name – scream for me. I wanted to her tell me just how bad she wanted it. I wanted her to scream that she wanted it. Yep. This succubus had a goal and I did not lose. 

 

I took her bottom lip between my teeth and sucked on it briefly before smoothing my tongue over the bruised flesh. I chuckled slightly as she groaned and continued to writhe beneath me. I leaned back down and kissed her neck – trailing my lips upward to suck and nibble on her ear lobe before making my descent, battering her skin with hard pressed kisses and strategically placed nips along her collarbone and ribs. I drew circles first around her left nipple and then around her right nipple with my tongue before bringing my free hand to roll one nipple while I sucked and licked on the other. I kept my hand and mouth in rhythm, pulsing her intermittently. Her back arched in response– forcing her breasts into me more – and I felt the sheets become tighter underneath me, indicating her tight grip. I could do this forever. Her breasts weren’t large, but they weren’t small either. They were perfect – just a little more than a handful: my favorite kind. Boobs much bigger were a waste. Don’t get me wrong – I loved boobs. All boobs. Big boobs, small boobs, medium sized boobs, real boobs, fake boobs – just not man boobs. I had definitely had my fair share of big-boobed women in my bed, but I always felt like I was neglecting them – or other parts of the womens’ bodies. But Lauren? Damn. This woman had the perfect set of breasts and frankly, I could still spend all night tweaking her nipples, sucking, biting, licking… she reacted. The more she reacted, the more I wanted to play. The more she reacted, the more I wanted to torment her. 

 

“Bo, please…” she whimpered, nearing desperation. 

 

I smiled into her tight, swollen nipple before letting it go with one last ‘pop’. I shimmied up her body – my right hand still toying with her wetness below. I never settled on one spot to tease and I never stopped teasing. If Lauren was wet before, she was drenched now. Her warm juices were dripping down to my wrist – it made me almost dizzy to think of just how sweet she would taste…almost. 

 

“Please what?” I taunted just before I simultaneously pulsed her core and drew a little chi. 

 

She visably shook. 

 

Succubus was back. This is how I liked it – THEM in the palm of MY hand. Don’t get my wrong, I loved a good orgasm as much as the next girl – okay, well more than the next girl – but I had a bit of an ego I had to fulfill first. 

 

“You know what,” she gave me a pointed look – trying to be as serious as she could be while ignoring the sweat developing on her brow. 

 

“Tell me,” I whispered huskily into her ear. 

 

She bit her lip. 

 

I pushed another pulse directly into her core. 

 

She shook then bit her lip. 

 

Oh this was fun. 

 

“Just say it. You know you want to,” I egged her on. 

 

“Bo…”

 

I pulsed her again. 

 

I watched as she focused so hard on just breathing. I knew I was being mean. I knew I was driving her crazy. It was hard to ignore her body’s responses and if she didn’t give in soon, I really wasn’t sure what I was going to do because my body was responding both in a hungry sense and in a physical sense. I wanted to feed. I wanted to fuck. I wanted to be fucked. BUT I also wanted to hear her say it. I wanted her to be so desperate that she clutched to the last little bit of clarity to tell me what she wanted. 

 

I pulsed her again – moving my fingers in and out of her folds, up and down, circling her clit, moving to her entrance, circling the throbbing core. I pulsed her breast that my free hand was still resting on. 

 

“Jesus, Bo!” she grunted. 

 

“Say it Lauren and you get everything you want,” I persuaded.

 

“Fuck…fuck me, Bo. Please just fuck me!”

 

Goal accomplished. 

 

“Feed!” I directed loudly as I crashed my lips onto hers simultaneously entering her with two and then three fingers. 

 

Although I felt a good amount of chi being drawn out of my body, I wasn’t worried because while Lauren could mimic my powers while she was around me - she wasn’t a true succubus. She only could take as much as I’d let her, but I wanted her to have enough to explode. 

 

As I pumped in and out of her, she reached a hand down between us and entered me forcefully, causing me to bend my head down, breaking the chi exchange, and cry out in pleasure. Our bodies were a mess of tangled limbs, married parts, sweat, and radiating heat. We pulsed each other, we drove our fingers into each other, we rubbed clits, curled fingers, dug nails into skin… Each pulse gave us a renewed urge – a renewed energy to keep going, to pump faster, harder, to scream louder… We were a beautiful mess. 

 

I looked up at her pained expression – she was so close… I was so close. The succubus instinct took over and I fed off of her – drawing out each little aspect of her orgasms with it. I pulsed my fingers inside of her and in response, her fingers shook inside of me. With each small crash of her organsm, I fed, then let her feed, then fed again. As she continued to shake inside of me, my orgasm crashed over me as well – brilliant white lights danced behind my eye lids – intensifying when I drew chi from her and dimming (just slightly) when she drew chi from me. There was this never ending exchange of chi – eventually we didn’t even realize who was feeding from who or who was coming, we only knew that we were. With one final orgasm and feed, I collapsed onto her – her face plastered with a satiated, goofy-happy smile. 

 

I shifted off of her and onto my side to rest – and to let her breathe without much difficultly. Even though it felt wonderful to be pressed up against her so tightly, I knew what it felt like to have the weight bearing down on your chest. It wouldn’t have surprised me if she fell asleep, in fact, I was expecting her to. We had been at it for a couple of hours at least and the sex was extremely intense – even for me. To be honest, I had never quite had sex like that before, so it was definitely a new experience. It wasn’t that other sex was bad, but tonight in particular, was just better. I had never exchanged chi with anyone before – it continually renewed us, wave after wave, crash after crash. When I felt her starting to tire, I pulsed her and then she fed – when I started to come down from my high, she pulsed me and then I fed. It was incredible. And now that we had both come down (or were coming down) from our repeated highs, I was actually tired. I never tired from sex. Sex typically recharged me – almost instantly too. A succubus was the equivelant to a sexy energizer bunny… we just keep going and going and going… However, for some odd reason my body was betraying my nature, so I closed my eyes and let myself fall into the comfort of my bed and the softness of the very sexy woman beside me.

 

It felt like only a few minutes had passed, but I knew it had to have been a little longer, when I felt teasing fingers trace the skin of my stomach, and hot breathy whisper in my ear. There was no way she was ready for more. I didn’t even know if I was ready for more. Who was I kidding? I was always ready for more. 

 

She licked the ridge of my ear and I shuddered slightly. 

 

“Bo,” she breathed into my ear. “Aw, did I tucker out the succubus?” she teased. 

 

I bit my lip as my body writhed against her in response. “Who’s tired?” I asked, my eyes still closed. 

 

She rolled on top of me completely and put her thigh between my legs – settling right on my core before kissing my skin – first sweetly and then more roughly – her desire propelling her forward. I gasped as my core immediately responded to her her thigh and her kisses. 

 

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she was ready for more. I certainly was. Her breasts rubbed against me – gravity was definitely my friend. With each kiss, each bite, each pass of her strong fingers against my body, I responded – the succubus waking up once again. I was fully fed, but even a fully fed succubus is never satisfied. 

 

I opened my eyes to see flashes of blue in hers. Apparently there were many many benefits to this whole “I cant take on limited powers from other Fae that I’m in close proximity to” thing that was Lauren’s species of Fae. For instance, I’m sure that it’s beneficial if you’re fighting – you can use strength for strength. However, in my case, it was a big perk for sex. My eyes flashed and remained blue in response to seeing hers, I smiled widely and used all of my strength to flip us over. 

 

I didn’t move. Instead of flipping us over so I could have Lauren on her back – exactly where I wanted her - she had intercepted my wrists and effectively pinned them above my head. 

 

“Not this time, succubus,” she growled carnally. 

 

She dragged her fingers down my arms and my shoulders until her fingertips reached my breasts. She traced the soft skin she found slowly starting from the outside and working her way in – my hard peak the obvious target. 

 

“It’s my turn,” she whispered before taking my nipple into her mouth and sucking on it languidly – obviously taking her time to enjoy every second before switching to the other breast. I squirmed beneath her – desperate for her to touch me more. She obliged, shockingly, by moving her knee upwards to connect with my center – allowing me a bit of friction before suddenly taking it away and re-shifting so that she was straddling my hips. I could feel her wetness pooling on my lower stomach. 

 

I was now beyond frustrated. She let me have just a little pleasure before completely ripping it away. She was teasing. I didn’t want to tease. I didn’t want to be teased. I wanted her. 

 

“I want to taste you,” I whispered to her, biting my lip. 

 

She raised her head after one final graze of her teeth on my nipple to meet my eyes. “You want to taste me, Bo?” she asked playfully. 

 

I nodded with a small whimper. 

 

“Please?” I begged. 

 

“Maybe in a bit,” she responded before diving back into my breasts – playing with them like their were her two favorite toys in the entire world. 

 

I felt the pressure building in my lower stomach – that divine sensation – but logically I knew Lauren would not give me a release so soon. I was helpless – completely at her mercy. I tried to free myself several times, but the blonde intervened easily each time causing me to remain on my back and at her disposal. She migrated from my breasts to my stomach, my hips, my thighs, my ribs, until finally she kissed me hungrily. As she kissed me, I began to draw chi from her – with chi exchange also comes strength. I overpowered her with a guttural growl; with one hand I held her to the mattress and then maneuvered myself between her legs until I was able to lower myself and breathe in her scent. 

 

Her sweetness filled my nostrils and with an almost-silent moan I lowered myself to taste her - the buds on my tongue exploded as I heard her cry out my name. I spent my time kissing, licking, and sucking at her lips before parting them completely with my tongue and wrapping my plump lips around her pulsing clit. With one suck of her clit and one small pulse to her core, she shook above me – her fingers tangled in my hair tightly. My tongue could physically feel the vibrations from the waves of her orgasm as it ripped through her - the neighbors would definitely hear that scream. 

 

I was so not done. She had more in her. I didn’t know if she could keep up because Lauren was just that sexual on her own or if she could keep up because she could mimic some of the succubus. Either way, she was going to remember the night she bedded a succubus and as I definitely did not want to it be the first and only time with Lauren, I did not want to disappoint. 

 

I shifted myself so that my pussy was in direct line with her mouth as I continued to lap, kiss, and playfully nip at her swollen lips and drenched core. She grabbed the back of my legs and pulled me down to her – god that tongue was just as magical the second time around. I moaned loudly into her pussy – eliciting a chain reaction. This was probably one of my favorite positions - I absolutely loved how women taste, and each woman was different. Some were drastically different, some were subtly different, some were good different, and others were bad different. Lauren – Lauren tasted like her chi. Peaches. I would never be able to draw chi from her again without being reminded of how wet, warm, and sweet she was here. She moved her hips to gain more friction just as I knew my hips were grinding against her. I steadied myself onto one palm and entered her with two fingers while my tongue entertained her clit. Her strangled cry was muffled as she put all of her effort into licking and sucking on my clit – trying to keep focus. When she entered me with three strong, forceful fingers, it was a pleasant shock. She pulsed my core and I returned the favor. We were back to being a mess, but instead of exchanging chi, we rhythmically pulsed one another, neither of us permitting ourselves to let go first. 

 

Wave after wave crashed over us, our united bodies frantic, dancing against one another urgently, unrhythmically as we fought desperately to hold on until neither of us could. Surprisingly, I let go first – my final orgasm tearing me from the inside out, Lauren following directly behind me. Our cries filled the otherwise silent room – carrying throughout the house, I’m sure. Lauren’s body convulsed with its final release – little tremors following subsequently. I was barely able to voluntarily move myself, but I managed to reverse my position to hold the shaking woman. I buried my nose into the crook of her neck while I held her close to me. She smelled of sex, sweat, and shampoo. I wasn’t typically the girl that liked to cuddle afterwards, I mean, sure 90% of the time my partner of the night was too damn tired to move, so they’d just sleep in the bed, but we didn’t cuddle or touch in any way. Something about Lauren made that typical Bo characteristic dormant tonight. I wanted to touch her, hold her, breathe her in. I wanted to feel her skin against mine, feel her breathe, feel her heartbeat through her flushed skin. I didn’t know what, but something was changing and far be it from me to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I'd love to know what you guys actually are thinking, so send me some love!

“What time is it?” I groaned groggily, after being forced out of my dreams by small movements on the matress and soft russling noises. 

 

“Hey,” she called softly. “It’s 6:48. I have class at 8:30, so I have to get back to the dorm.”

 

“Is your car at the Dal?” I asked as I sat up in the bed forcing myself to wake up.

 

“Yea. I left it there,” she replied pulling her fingers through her hair, trying to roughly comb out the knots. 

 

“Why didn’t we just bring the car here? It would have gotten us here quicker.” I smirked.

 

“Yea, but then we would have been deprived of all the fun against the hardware store,” she smiled before leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips. 

 

I savored the kiss for just a moment. 

 

“Give me 5 minutes, I’ll walk you back over,” I stated getting up quickly and heading towards the bathroom.

 

“Bo, it’s okay. Rest. I’ll be fine.”

 

“I wasn’t asking,” I yelled out before sticking the toothbrush in my mouth. “By the way, in the middle drawer of the chest, there are some sweatpants and tank tops. Feel free to grab. No walk of shame here.”

 

She laughed but thankfully I heard the drawer open and her shuffle in the other room. I mean, most of her clothes were downstairs, so she’d have to walk down the stairs completely topless. I forsaw two possible problems with that: 1) I didn’t know where Kenzi landed. She could have been on the couch or on the floor…hell one time I found her passed out on the table, her face next to a half-eaten bowl of fruit loops 2) If I was privy to Lauren’s naked breasts for more than a slight glance, she may not have been going to class. The succubus hunger was satied, but Bo definitely wanted more. Seeing as Lauren and I both had class, the second issue needed to be a non-issue – because what I really wanted was to keep Lauren in bed and show her all the things we didn’t get a chance to do last night. 

 

I finished brushing my teeth, my hair, and putting deodorant on and walked back out to my room to find Lauren finishing tying her shoes. My sweats looked good on her – a little loose, but I had expected as much. Lauren was very slender and yet just under an inch taller than me barefoot. I, on the other hand, had a few select curves. While most of my clothes were very form-fitting, I liked my sweats just the opposite. Granted, they weren’t baggy, but they were comfortable. I put on a pair of yoga pants and one of my old rock-band t-shirts out of the drawer before following her downstairs. The living room looked like it had been trashed – clothes were strewn everywhere, furninure was shifted, a few picture frames were off-center. No Kenzi. A deep red blush crept upon Lauren’s face when she saw the wreck that was my downstairs and I took the opportunity to wrap my hands around her waist from behind before peppering her neck with kisses. She moaned lightly and then turned around in my arms, bringing a gently hand to my face. 

 

“You’re going to start something I cannot finish.”

 

I leaned into her and kissed her soundly, my tongue pushing past her lips so it could meet its mate. We engaged in a heated duel – our tongues meeting and parting. I curled my tongue and licked the bottom of her strong muscle, urging her to change venues. When her tongue breached my hot cave, I wrapped my lips around it and sucked on the tip vigorgeously while pulling her closer to me. She grabbed at me urgently as a guttural moan escaped her lips. Her reactions were almost just as intoxicating as her kisses. 

 

I let her tongue go and leaned back to watch her. She was flushed, her eyes molten, her breath shallow. 

 

“I didn’t figure a proper goodbye would be appropriate outside,” I defended with a shrug. 

 

Lauren smiled widely at me before extricating herself and beginning to quickly clean up the living room – despite me telling her she didn’t have to half a dozen times. I decided to take a moment to run upstairs and check in on Kenzi – partly to make sure she was there and partly to make sure she was alive so I could wake her up for school. The poor girl was passed out diagonally across the bed – didn’t even have her boots off. I walked beside her and cautiously woke her up – told her it was time to get up for school. The young girl scowled, but she knew and respected my only rule: you party, you still go to school. Oh god, I was turning into my grandmother…

 

I grabbed a much needed shower after walking Lauren to the Dal and when I came back out to my bedroom I saw the small green light flashing on my phone. Lauren had demanded my phone to put her number in before she drove away. I wasn’t going to argue. In fact, I had been wanting to ask for her number since the day at the coffee shop, but I was concerned it would have been a little too forward. Though that didn’t dawn on me when I looked up where she worked and showed up unannounced. Regardless, everything had seemed to work out thus far. The sex the previous night had been probably the best sex I had ever had – and that was saying something. But it wasn’t just because of her conduit powers or because she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen… No. something was there…at least for me something was there. 

 

A little known secret – I am a romatic at heart. I believe in love and the one and falling in love instantly. I believe in all of that mushy gushy stuff every 90s/early 00s movie portrayed. Sure, on the outside, I had a bit of a reputation. I made my own rules, went home with who I wanted to, rebelled a little. Yet, all I really, truly wanted was to fall in love. As much as I tried to keep up the “tough succubus” act, Kenzi could even tell you – I let my emotions get the better of me most of the time. Sometimes I’d feel things that others just didn’t feel or I’d die protecting the things and the people that I loved, like I did with Kenzi. Lauren gave me butterflies from the first time I looked across the room and saw her. Hell, her face stopped me mid-hunt and I couldn’t reason why she had such the effect on me. I hadn’t experienced anything like this since… I hadn’t experienced anything like this. Dyson was the only person who even came close and my initial feelings for Dyson were not a match for what I was feeling for Lauren right now. My feelings for Dyson were very sexualized, but hello – look at him. It didn’t matter what that shithead did, there was no denying that he was so very very hot. But that’s just it. Dyson was a shithead. I think my feelings were more the succubus feelings than anything because the older I got, the more I realized that while I would always love Dyson and I would always need him in my life, it just wasn’t…I don’t know…it wasn’t the right fit. He had emotionally hurt me a few times and I just didn’t want to bother with it. So I made a pact with myself – no hot, rough, all night wolf sex. Dyson was an amazing friend – he was loyal, he always had my back, and I could always rely on him. He was my own personal Golden Retriver. 

 

I picked up the phone and swiped to view the text message. When I saw who it was from, I let out a low laugh. Dr. Lewis. 

 

Made it home.

 

That was the extent. In her defense, I made her promise to let me know when she got back. It wasn’t that I didn’t think she couldn’t take care of herself, I just…I needed to know. 

 

Good to know. Last night was fun. Hope to see you soon.

 

I re-wrote the response about four times. I didn’t want to sound cheesy, but I didn’t want to sound distant either. I wanted her to know that I had fun and I wanted to see her, but I didn’t want to sound too clingy – even though every time I started to daydream my mind would wander to her soft brown eyes, her luscious blonde locks, and those muscular arms. Every time Lauren moved, she moved with a sense of purpose. She was confident, strong, graceful. No wonder I couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

 

***

 

It had been three days and still no reply from Lauren. My heart was starting to sink a bit – had I run her off? Kenzi tried to tell me Lauren was probably just busy with school and lab work. I had hoped she was right, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that Lauren was just avoiding me. I was the last to text her and she knew where to find me. It was really starting to get to me. I hadn’t known her long, but I was missing her. I missed the way her lips felt on mine, I missed the taste of her tongue, the way she moaned my name. I missed her sheer prescence when she would walk into a room. Shit. I had had a handful of conversations with the woman and one amazing night and I, the succubus, was falling for her. Shit. 

 

The bar was crowded – as usual, it was a Friday night. Since school started I adjusted my shifts from 6 days a week to three and I picked up some extra investigative work with the Fae interning with Dyson and Hale. I needed some easier hours, quick money, and a schedule that actually gave me time to balance sleep and study. I knew I could get by with just the money I received from interning, but I loved the bar and refused to give it up. Club Z was the place I could just let go – even if I was working. The sexual energy was electric with everyone dancing, grinding, drinking, kissing, practically fucking. It was a succubus’ heaven…and a buffet. 

 

Bartending was an artform for me. I never understood the girls or guys who would just grab bottles and pour. No. That’s not how you make money. You make money by flaunting your skills. And I. Had. Skills. It helped that as succubus I had excellent reflexes and hand/eye coordination. I’d take 5, 6,7, sometimes 8 drink orders at a time (my largest count was 12) and I would grab bottles of liquor, toss them under and over my arms, spin then, flip them, set certain drinks on fire for a brief moment before handing them out – anything I could do to put on a show, I did. Not to mention, I also took great pride on my charm. I never pulsed for tips – that was against the rules, but I could flirt a little, put on a good show, push the boobs up… all that – fair game. 

 

Around 12:30am Claire came back inside from seeing her boyfriend. I finished up my drink orders before jumping over the side of the bar and heading out for the crowd. I was met with a little resistance as a strong hand grabbed my wrist and tugged me back lightly. I turned to see who decided to get handsy – it wouldn’t have been the first time a patron tried to dance with me. Sometimes it was an excellent surprise and sometimes I’d have to signal the bouncer. It wasn’t like I needed the bouncer to actually deal with handsy guys, but I simply didn’t want to waste my precious moments fighting when I could be fucking. 

 

“Lauren?” I yelled in surprise. 

 

She led me out onto the floor before turning and pressing her ass against my pelvic bone. I didn’t know whether to feel relieved or slightly ticked off, but her ass grinding against me was intoxicating. I figured I’d deal with it later. I grabbed her hips and moved my lips to her neck and biting down gently on her pulse point. Lauren was full of surprises – first being Dark, then being the pool champion, then being able to keep up with me in the sheets, and now… now the sexy to-be doctor was one hell of a dancer. When we had been out in public she always seemed a little…tight. Guess there was a lot more than met the eye.

 

Lauren turned again in my grasp, and straddled my thigh before rocking against me, pulling me close to her and kissing me like she hadn’t kissed me in years. Her tongue danced with mine while her hands roamed my body, grasping at clothed flesh. I broke her kiss and grabbed her hands before leading her upstairs – she followed with no reserve. Once we reached the closed loft, I forced her against the wall, my mouth capturing hers. The kiss was hungry, desperate, passionate. Our tongues fought for domainace as we pulsed each other. I knew my break was almost over – but I didn’t care. I wanted her so badly. I slid my hands up her shirt and pulsed her full force before drawing some of her chi. She responded in kind, drawing mine – it had become a practiced routine. My phone buzzed loudly in my pocket. 

 

“You have to go,” she inferred.

 

“I don’t want to,” I responded crashing our lips together once again. 

 

She deliberately slowed the kiss and took my bottom lip and drew it between hers – lightly nibbling on the sensitive flesh before running her tongue over the the bruised skin. 

 

“Go back to work, Bo. I’ll be here.”

 

I nodded, breathless and reached for the door. 

 

“Wait…” I said turning around to look at her. It was the first time I actually got a good look at her. She seemed tired but happy, her eyes completely locked onto mine – I was her only focus. “Why haven’t you called?”

 

She laughed lightly. God I loved that laugh. “You’re supposed to wait 3 full days, right?”

 

I looked at her curiously. “What?”

 

She stepped closer to me, pushing a stray strand of hair away from my face. 

 

“Psychology says to wait 3 full days before re-approching someone that you like. That way you have time to process your emotions. I actually am breaking the rule, it’s only been 2 and a half.”

 

I grinned devilishly at her. “So why are we breaking the rule, Doctor?” I asked, my lips just a hairs breadth away from hers. 

 

She grabbed my face and crashed my lips with hers immediately. She left me completely breathless and with flashes of blue in my dark eyes. 

 

“I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

 

“We should talk,” I suggested grabbing her around the hips and holding her close to me. 

 

“After work?” 

 

“I get off at 2.”

 

She smiled from ear to ear as she whispered in my ear, “maybe in a different way again at 3…” before licking the ridge of my ear. I bit my lip in response, trying to keep from pooling my leather pants. Leather was not the best material to be wet in – no absorption whatsoever. And I never wore underear as I didn’t care for the lines. 

 

My phone buzzed again, only this time it was Claire. I nipped Lauren’s lips one more time before extracting myself reluctantly and heading back down to the bar. 

 

“Where have you been?” Claire yelled at me.

 

“Sorry, got a call from my grandfather,” I lied hopping back over the bar.

 

“I need 3 whiskey sours, 2 cosmopolitans, and 1 long island,” Claire directed at me while she was pouring several beers.

 

“On it.”

 

I grabbed the varied glasses, alcohols, and mixtures before working towards filling the orders two drinks at a time. I never did see the point in only making one drink if more were ordered. I have two hands – plus, showing off my skills was one way to impress the women. Men were easy to impress – I always wore low cut tops. There. Impressed. 

 

“Was that the same chick in the club last week?” Walt asked loudly as I was pouring the last of the drinks.

 

I blushed. 

 

“You saw the same girl twice?” he exclaimed.

 

“Be nice!” I yelled back.

 

“I’ve never seen you do that!” 

 

“She’s…” I trailed off.

 

“Different?” Walt finished my sentence. 

 

“Something like that,” I tried to hide the giggle.

 

“Oh no woman! What happened to you? She must be really good in bed!” 

 

I raised an eyebrow with a slight nod – not willing to verbally confirm or deny. “It’s more than that. We’ve seen each other outside of the bar.”

 

“You must really like her.”

 

“Yea… it’s strange. I try not to get attached.”

 

“She’s staring at you,” Walt alerted. 

 

I glanced up and saw Lauren – standing on the steps going up to the loft, sure enough staring right at me.

 

“She hasn’t stopped looking at you since you came down,” Walt confirmed. “She’s hot for you.”

 

“Likewise!” I yelled back at him, taking another round of orders. 

 

***

 

My shift ended and Lauren, as promised, was standing just outside the door, leaning against her black Honda CR-V. 

 

“See, still here.”

 

“I see,” I nodded. 

 

“Get in.”

 

I paused. 

 

“What?” she questioned.

 

“I’m never the passanger.”

 

“Today, you are. Get in.”

 

“Yes, Doctor,” I replied a little taken aback by Lauren’s assertiveness. I couldn’t say I didn’t like it, though. 

 

It was dark and breezy as we sat on a bench overlooking the La Jolla Cove. Little did Lauren know this was one of my favorite spots. Whenenver I would feel caged, I’d run to La Jolla, grab a coffee from this nook called the Living Room and sit on a bench or a wall so I could just stare out into the ocean. It was calming, but it was also very empowering. At any point in the day you could see dozens of sea lions on the small strip or sand, in the water, or on an aggregation of rocks in the middle of the water. When I was younger, I’d pretend they’d talk to me or do the silly things they did just to make me laugh. 

 

“I found this place while running a few weeks ago. It’s been my favorite spot since,” Lauren broke the silence. 

 

“There’s nothing like the cove,” I agreed. 

 

“Bo…”

 

I turned to face her.

 

“What is this?” Lauren asked quietly.

 

“I don’t know,” I admitted turning to stare out into the ocean, watching the waves crash against the dark rock below. 

 

“You have to feel it too…” she almost pleaded. 

 

I grabbed her hand. “Oh I feel it,” I smiled not breaking eye contact with the crashing waves. 

 

She turned and faced the water too – our hands just resting in one anothers for several moments. She asked a question and I wasn’t sure how to answer it. I could feel the tension rise in Lauren and so I relented. I always felt so much and got hurt so deeply so it was hard to let someone new in. 

 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” I admitted. “From the first time I saw you – I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” I shifted my whole body to face her, bringing one knee up onto the bench. 

 

“I thought it was just me.”

 

I shook my head lightly. 

 

“Scientifically I know there are 3 stages of love… lust, attraction, and attachment. Not being able to stop thinking of someone to the point of actually missing someone is typically based on a feeling of love, respect, knowing that person will always be there, or just infatuation. If its infatuation it should wear down in just a few days, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the first time I saw you either. Scientifically it doesn’t make sense, unless I’m just attracted to your pheromones, which I guess could be the case because you are a succubus and probably excrete a certain form of pheromone that keeps people coming back, but I…”

 

I kissed her. I had to. She wouldn’t shut up. I tugged on her bottom lip first before moving to her top – drawing each lip in gently before lightly grazing my teeth over the fragile flesh. She responded, her hands cupping the sides of my face, tangling in the loose strands of my hair. 

 

“Are you done over-analayzing this?” I breathed against her lips. 

 

“No,” she replied breathless – an honest answer. 

 

“Science can’t explain everything.”

 

She laughed. “Oh we can disagree on that.”

 

“Okay, so…you work in scientific research, right?”

 

“currently I work in microglia morphology changes as it applies to the immune response after tissue damage, toxin intake, or metastasis,” she agreed. “but I also work with genetic mutations, cell cultures, and regrowing neuronal tissue on the side.”

 

“right…eventually I want to know what all the means, but…isn’t the beautiful of what you do that you don’t know the answer yet? That not everything that studied? That some things are still not known or some things go against typical belief?” 

 

“If everything was known, I wouldn’t have a job to go into,” she confirmed. 

 

“So why can’t we just accept that what we’re experiencing isn’t able to be explained yet by science?” 

 

“because then I wouldn’t know how to define it.” 

 

Lauren had a set of walls, but I could tell I was speaking her language and by doing so, I was able to get into that little bubble of hers. Lauren was much more than she seemed and I knew that I wanted to be the person she could tell everything to, the person she could show everything to – and if that meant I had to speak in terms she could understand, so be it. 

 

“Lauren, I don’t know what this is, but I know that it is – it exists. And I know that I would like to try to figure out what it means.”

 

“Then lets try to figure it out,” she whispered before crashing her lips with mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments. I hope everyone is doing well and I hope everyone is enjoying. Seeing all the hits and comments and messages really gives me a sense of purpose - knowing you guys like the story. THANK YOU ALL!!!!

It was the last thing I wanted to do, in the last place I wanted to do it in, but I promised Trick I would tend the Dal for the afternoon.  Biology hated me.  To be fair, I also hated biology unless it was anatomy. I could probably ace anatomy with little to no effort – being a succubus I knew anatomy very very well.  The Dal was slow – at least that was a plus. I simply was able to sit behind the bar, read my book, and try to take notes.  It had been a few hours since Trick had left and I was still sitting in relatively the same spot, staring at almost the exact same page, restless.

 

**What are you wearing?**   I sent the text off to _Doctor Lewis_.  I needed something to grab my interest and the only thing biologically related that could peak it was Lauren – her body, her scent, her lips, her…other things.

 

****

****

**_Aren’t you supposed to be studying?_ **

****

**I am studying.**

****

****

**_How’s biology coming along?_ **

****

**Don’t ask.**

****

****

**_Bo, if you need help…_ **

****

**I couldn’t even begin to tell you where I need help.**

****

****

**_Well, what are you working on?_ **

 

 

I looked at the chapter of my book. 

 

**Uh… cell stuff**

****

****

**_That’s specific. What kind of ‘cell stuff’?_ **

****

**It’s talking about parts of the cell, functions of the parts of the cell, etc.  I know this should just be memorization, but it doesn’t make any sense. I can’t memorize things that don’t make sense.**

****

****

**_How has the class been up til now?_ **

****

**Umm…**

****

****

****

**_Bo, have you studied at all?_ **

**Honestly, I’ve tried, but I haven’t understood anything since the syllabus.**

****

****

**_Don’t you have quizzes or other points besides tests?_ **

****

**Yes, I have the lab, which is relatively easy since the TA can’t stop staring at my chest. I could probably draw a dog on my lab worksheets every week and I’d still get full points.  And we have weekly quizzes – have only had two so far.  All the answers are online.**

****

****

**_Bo, you can’t get through Biology by boobs alone. And looking up the answers doesn’t help you…_ **

****

**I just don’t understand it. I have never understood biology or any science. I have to take it as a prerequisite for forensic science, so opting out isn’t an option =(**

****

****

**_Do you work tonight?_ **

****

**No, but I am at the Dal until 4pm. Trick had something he needed to take care of, asked me to sit here and fill in until he got back.  After that, I have nothing.  Why?**

****

****

**_Come to my apartment after Trick gets back. We’ll get you caught up._ **

**Ooo a doctor and a teacher…. How ever will I be able to keep my hands off you?**

****

****

**_Because you get nothing until we get you caught up. =)_ **

****

**What???**

****

****

**_You read correctly.  No sex for the beautiful succubus until said beautiful succubus gets caught up on her school work._ **

**=(** **ß** **Pouty face**

****

****

**_Bo…_ **

****

**How is that fair?**

****

****

**_It’s important to me that you understand what you are doing in school, Bo.  And I know that despite your protests, it’s actually important to you too._ **

****

**But all I can think about is how much I want you… your lips on my lips, your hands in my hair, my fingers trailing all over your skin…**

****

****

**_Is this a feeding issue or a Bo issue?_ **

****

 

 

I took a moment to read the text. As much as I wanted her, I’m sure it would turn into a feeding issue soon if I didn’t satisfy that part of me.  Was it a succubus feeding issue now? No. Truth was, I was trying not to feed off anyone.  My grandmother warned me that it was unwise since Lauren and I just starting dating/seeing each other/whatever the hell you want to call it.  She said when she met Trick, she still fed outside of their relationship for quite a while until she was sure that Trick could handle all of the needs of a succubus.  I guess the hopeless romantic in me decided that wasn’t good enough.  There was something about Lauren that I didn’t want to taint by feeding on the side and I hadn’t really been feeding fully from her – not like I was accustomed to.  Deep down, I knew it was something I needed to talk to Lauren about.  She was pre-med after all.  She was Fae.  Those two factors combined meaned she would understand and maybe even be able to help problem solve.  She could make the decision as to whether she wanted to take on all of my feeding or wanted me to feed off of others… even if I didn’t want to, I’d try it for a while until she got accustomed to my high sex drive.

 

****

****

**_Honestly…_ **

**Can we at least say I get a small present if I make progress?  Think of it as incentive.**

****

****

**_We’ll see.  I’ll see you at my apartment later, love._ **

****

 

 

My heart leaped at her term of endearment.  Ugh, was I seriously becoming this pathetic, goo-goo eyed, school girl? No one had ever – not even Dyson – made me blush or make butteflies flutter in my stomach.  I felt like those teeny girls on MTV talking about their _feelings_.  As much as the succubus in me was trying to vomit from all the mushy thoughts going through my head, the other part of me – the girl that was the hopeless romantic, the girl that would watch (and enjoy) the romantic comedies and romance dramas,  that girl…that girl was on cloud nine.  As a teen, I’d wish my life could be a 1990’s rom-com, with a little Fae twist. Basically – I wanted to fall in love. Guy, girl, Fae, not Fae – it didn’t matter. I just wanted to fall in love _with someone_ who fell in love with me – the real me.  I still wasn’t so sure that the last part was going to come to pass. I was complicated, a contradiction half the time – one day I loved something the next day I didn’t. It all depended on my mood or the day of the week.  But, my values rarely ever changed. I thought differently than most, I challenged those who tried to force me to think a certain way or believe a certain way. I refused, rather consistently too, to go with the grain – that was too easy, too complacent.  I knew that my views and my beliefs and my overall person was sometimes a lot for someone to love.  It would take a very special person to know how to be right beside me and yet give me space at the exact same time, to know how to support me and my ideas, yet show me when I was walking into a lion’s den unknowingly, to know how to calm me when my reactions were unpredictable. I was not unaware of my complicated nature.  In fact, I was very aware of what it took to be with me – I was the unaligned succubus. That alone caused hell to rise against me.

 

 

 

About 3-4 years ago I was so sure it had. I was 17 and fell in love and I thought I had found a person that could accept me for who I was and what I believed in. Thought I had found the person who could handle me and all my idiocyncrocies.  Dyson, initially, was so supportive of my dreams and beliefs.  He made me fall in love with him – even asked me to marry him when I turned 19. Dyson was also a great protector and warrior that stood beside me. I told him many times I didn’t need protection, but even still he fought beside me in many battles.  See, I had issues with my father – many Fae and other non-human creatures did not like my father or the fact that his blood ran through my veins. As I was still relatively young in the Fae world,  the people that disagreed with my father (and me) thought that I could be easily eliminated. What they didn’t know was that I had been training – physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually for a long time. The battles were far from over, but at least at that time I had Dyson beside me.

 

 

 

So one night, after we were engaged, Dyson and I were up late talking about the future and he starts talking about how I need to become aligned. Then it transitioned into passive-aggressively telling me that my beliefs regarding humans were wrong – telling me how humans were meant to serve the Fae... telling me how Kenzi was a liability and me standing up for humans, helping them fight their battles was a liability.  One thing I prided myself on was that if I saw someone in trouble, I intervened, typically without question.   Even at a young age, I wanted to go into criminal forensics and I knew part of that was helping those who couldn’t help themselves. Well, that was it.  I officially became pissed.  No matter how many times I told him to drop it, he wouldn’t.  Or, he would initiate rough sex, and pretend all was well in the morning. 

 

 

 

One Friday evening, he told me that after we got married, I ‘had to’ pledge to the Light and kick Kenzi out so that she knew her place. There was no fighting after that.  I took off my engagement ring, placed it calmly in his hands, and told him that the next time he thought he could control me I’d take a knife to his dick and then we’d see who had the control.   After that, I walked away and refused to let anyone dig their ‘claws’ into me.  I probably cried for weeks – Kenzi could tell you the exact number of days.  She and I had downed several bottles of vodka, several half-gallons of ice cream, and several large pizzas with pepperoni and banana peppers. It wasn’t that Dyson didn’t like Kenzi, he just had a different view about humans and Fae politics – meaning, he believed in the old Fae ways.  I, on the other hand, didn’t.  I believed in my way and if anyone wanted to stop me – let them try. Kenzi was my sister. Where I go, she goes _until_ she tells me otherwise. 

 

 

 

I mentioned before that I had to ‘claim’ Kenzi – yea, I hated that.  I hated the thought that other Fae saw that I ‘owned’ Kenzi, but I would rather live with that than with the thought that any Fae could do anything they wanted to her.  At least when I claimed her, every other Fae knew she was under my protection directly and indirectly under my blood-lines’ protection, so she was safe for the most part.  Over the years there had been the occasional Fae or two, outsider or rebel, that would try to feed off of, try to kidnap, or generally just mess with Kenzi, however, their attempts never got far. I was very protective of her and anyone who dare antagonize her was likely met with a furious succubus, and lets just say “furious succubus” made even the most vicious Dark Fae look like choir girls.

 

 

 

It had been about 10 days or so since Lauren and I had our talk at La Jolla - we decided to take it slow, well, as slow as you could being a succubus and an Eired who was able to draw upon the succubus powers and energy. So, yea…we were going slow-ish – slow on just about every other front than sex. Sometimes we went slow _during_ sex, but that’s about as slow as we went.  We decided to try not to see each other every single day, but that ended after the first day.  We weren’t with each other constantly but we did squeeze in 10 minute coffee breaks between classes and studying together (or rather me watching her study).  Lauren would show up at the Dal or at Club Z and I knocked at her lab door a few times – I didn’t even have to pulse the security guard after the second time, he just handed me a visitors badge and let me in the door.

 

 

 

I looked down at my phone – it was 3pm. Only one hour to go and I would be on my way to Lauren’s apartment. I had been to her apartment only once before.  Didn’t see much of it, though I did remember that it was a relatively straight shot from the door  to her bed. It was very convenient, especially when a (preferably comfortable) horizontal surface was a necessity for a couple of lust-filled Fae.  I was excited to go back – hoping that Lauren would give into my request for ‘incentive’.   I closed my book and threw it into my bookbag before making the decision to clean the bar. I figured cleaning would a) make Trick happy and b) help to pass the time. Trick came back – and was pleasantly surprised after seeing the fully cleaned bar – and I quickly left with a little pep in my step before jumping into the camero and speeding off to Lauren’s.

 

 

 

Lauren swung the door open, just far enough to reveal her lithe form standing in the doorway.  I instantly smiled widely – her soft brown eyes locking onto mine.  Her tight blue jeans and white oxford over the pink camisole making it very hard for me not to grab her and pin her against a wall right there. From the way she was looking at me – I could tell her thoughts were mirroring mine. Granted, I didn’t make it easy with my low cut sea green tank top and tight black jeans.

 

 

 

“You going to…let me in or just stand there and stare at me all afternoon?” I chuckled, my eyes roaming over her body shamelessly as I leaned against the doorframe.

 

 

 

Lauren’s face flushed as she bit her lip and her eyes raised to the sky.  “Of course,” she laughed at herself before opening the door wider and turning to let me slide past her – my arm brushing against her breasts slightly as I stepped through the threshold.

 

 

 

I walked into her living room – a couch and a loveseat were angled against each other to close in the space, separating the area from her large dining room that flowed into the open kitchen.  Lauren’s apartment was, for lack of a better term, immaculent.  Nothing was out of place and there was a logical order to everything.  She had three very tall, wide bookshelves flush against one another along one wall filled with textbooks and non-fiction books mostly. The closer I looked, I did see the entire Harry Potter series, The Time Quintet series, Chronicles of Narnia, and a few other urban fantasy books that I didn’t recognize – The Calliope-Reaper Jones series and the Simon Canderous series.  All of the books were in a noticeable organized pattern – each type of book on a different shelf, and all books group together, and arranged by size. Lauren did not lack organizational skills.

 

 

 

Lauren directed me to sit in the dining room – a large 3x6’ black wooden table  stood in the center of the room and the side wall was covered in a white plexi-glass looking board from the floor to the ceiling. 

 

 

 

“I think working here will be best – I can draw things to help if needed,” she explained.  I had never seen anyone with a wall-sized dry erase board, and I guess it wasn’t exactly dry-erase, but apparently it worked just as well.

 

 

 

“Let me see your book,” she said.

 

 

 

I handed her the large green book before opening up my macbook so I could take notes.   Lauren grabbed the book and as she was reading and turning pages, she walked around her apartment gathering items. I was so impressed how she could walk – nose in a book – grab items and never bump into anything.  I was very coordinated, but I don’t think I could ever read and walk around at the same time.  Perhaps it was because I didn’t like to read textbooks.  Urban fantasy romance or paranormal romance were about the only two genres I’d read willingly. My favorite book series – which I found strangly enough on Lauren’s bookshelves – was the Time Quintet series by Madeline L’Engle. The books were challenging, but they really took you to another place. I had been reading them since I was 10 and I still had a copy of the series with me.  Whenever I felt like things were out of control, I’d turn to those books and just let myself be surrounded by the words on the page.

 

 

 

“Okay, so lets start out with the basic vocabularly from Chapters 1-3 and then we will start on main concepts, okay?” she looked up from the book smiling at me.

 

 

 

I nodded.  It was hard to breathe around her –she was absolutely breathtaking.  Her beautiful dark blonde locks accented her face, her soft brown eyes made me weak, her lips.. especially when she bit her lower lip when she was deep in though made me want to kiss every inch of her skin.  It was going to be very hard to concentrate on biology, that was for sure.

 

 

 

We went through all of the vocabulary words and she drew a few things on her, what I called, smart wall. We went through each and every term of all three chapters several times until I could answer and explain the meaning behind the definition, then we moved on to concepts.

 

 

 

“Can you tell me the different between a eukaryote and a prokaryote?”  She asked, drawing a two-column table on the smart wall labled “prokaryote” and “eukaryote”.

 

 

 

“Isn’t a prokaryote like a bacteria or virus?”

 

 

 

“Good job.  So how many cells does a bacteria or virus have? Is it a single-cellular organism or a multi-cellular organism?”

 

 

 

“Single.”

 

 

 

“So that makes eurkaryotes…”

 

 

 

“Multi.”

 

 

 

“Good.  Does a prokaryote have a nucleus?”

 

 

 

“No, but a eukaryote does.”

 

 

 

“Yep.  What else?”  she asked flipping her hair back after writing on the board.

 

 

 

“Prokaryotes don’t have the same organelles as eukaryotes. Many of them like the mitochondria are absent and they typically do not have plasma membranes.”

 

 

 

“Right.  Now which type of organism is larger?”

 

 

 

“Eurkaryotes are much larger than prokaryotes.”

 

 

 

We went back and forth like this for several different topics in chapters 1, 2 and 3.  She bounced around between chapters covering topics like the scientific method, the difference between plant and animal cells, the organelles of the cells in each, what each organelle did, and the plasma membrane of the cell - how it is a phospholipid bilayer which makes it semipermeable, only allowing some molecules to enter and not allowing other molecules to enter.  We spent nearly three hours going over all the material from Chapters 1, 2, and part of 3.

 

 

 

“I’m dead, Lauren…”

 

 

 

She put her marker down and moved so she was behind my chair.   I rested my head on my forearms, which were crossed and laying on the big black table.  Her soft hands reached down and pulled me into a straighter sitting position before gingerly taking out the bobby pins in my hair, letting all of my dark brown locks fall onto my shoulders.  After taking the last pin out, she ran her fingers through my hair and onto my scalp.  I moaned lightly.  It felt like absolute heaven.  She put a little more pressure behind her fingers and rubbed all along my hair line, my temples, the back of my head, and the rest of my cranium.   

 

 

 

“Better than sex?” she leaned in and whispered.

 

 

 

My eyes were rolling back into my head because of how good it felt.

 

 

 

“Hmm, so maybe?” Lauren asked after my lack of response.

 

 

 

“Beautiful, whatever you are doing is beyond amazing and I do not want you to stop. But, I am a succubus, there is nothing that is better than sex,” I replied letting my head fall into her magical, working fingers.

 

 

 

She stopped rubbing my head, but before I could be disappointed, she straddled my legs and began kissing me teasingly – her tongue flowing in and out of my mouth, exiting as fast as it entered.  My hands fell to her ass to keep her balanced on my legs.  After many attempts, I caught her tongue between my teeth and sucked on the tip gently, eliciting a deep, throaty moan from the blonde.  I released her tongue from captivity, my eyes flashing blue as I looked into hers.  She ran her hands up the back of my shirt and lightly scratched my lower back while pulsing me in intense bursts. My back arched, pushing my breasts into her. I grabbed her ass roughly to keep her from falling into the table. Suddenly, I could feel an intense heat emanating from between her legs – I could only imagine how wet she was. One thing I loved about Lauren, that sometimes could be hard to find, she was always dripping. I mean really. Her aura was always blazing and her pussy was always so wet and hot to the touch.  Lauren was like a succubus oasis, _my_ own personal succubus oasis.

 

 

 

Our lips crashed heatedly - her pulsing me, me pulsing her.  She started to draw my chi and it aroused me even further. I wrapped my hands around the back of her thighs- picking her up and placing her on the table- my lips attacking hers vigorously. My hands then began to claw at her clothes, her oxford losing more than one button in the process.

 

 

 

“So I guess it’s time for a study break,” I growled between kisses down her collarbone.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Curious as to what ya'll think???? LOL Let me know!!!!

"God, Bo..." she called out as I lapped at her clit greedily. 

 

I moaned into her soaked pussy, and pulsed her just a little more before plunging my tongue deep into her core to collect the fresh rush of juices pouring out of her center. 

 

We had finally made it to her bedroom - it took a while between ripping clothes off of hot, buzzing bodies, teeth lashing at skin, and fingers finding the most sensitive of places. I wasn't accustomed to having to fight for dominance, but Lauren didn't back down. If I wanted control, I had to battle for it. And boy, did I enjoy the battle. 

 

Her legs shook as her orgasm crashed over her in waves.  I smiled widely as her body convulsed -  a sign of a job well done. I moved up her sweat covered body, kissing the flushed skin as I ascended. Her hair was plastered to her head, her breathing shallow and rapid.   I kissed her soft lips briefly before taking just her bottom lip between mine and biting down on it gently. As I ran my tongue over the nimble flesh, I drew some of Laurens chi.

 

I could see and feel her energy spike so I went about a new routine:  I pulsed her, bit or sucked at her pulse point, ear, lips, or hard nipples, then drew some more chi. I did this repeatedly until she started pulsing me and drawing my chi into her with a newfound energy. Lauren’s hands began to claw at my skin, grabbing at my thighs and breasts roughly with a purpose. She effortlessly flipped me onto my back, before covering a tight nipple with her perfect lips. I let out a low, breathy moan, my hips bucking up trying to find some friction.

 

I found that, while I was relatively always turned on and therefore was always wet, when I kissed Lauren or felt her skin, or fucked her, or hell just looked at her, my pussy became flooded with liquid heat – making it almost unbearable to walk in my leather pants considering I rarely wore any underwear. I never really had to as all my leather shirts, vests, and pants were lined. However, after just a few days of wearing them while seeing and kissing Lauren, I had decided that some tight, low-cut, thin bikinis or hip huggers were more than needed, otherwise my favorite pants would be ruined very quickly. 

 

Lauren continued to suck and bite at my nipple, her hand moving to the abandoned nub, palming and tweaking it in time with her tongue and lips. I could literally feel my heated juices running down my upper thighs. I needed some relief – her thigh was just out of my reach, so I rhythmically bucked up against her, searching for the desperately needed friction. Lauren had different plans. 

 

She moved her leg completely and straddled my hips so I was completely at her mercy. She let my nipple go after one last suck – my back arching up high as I amoaned in pleasure, my voice almost an octave higher than normal. 

 

“What is it that you want, succubus?” she teased, looking down at me, her eyes dark with lust. 

 

I grabbed her hips and did my best to grind upwards into her while pulling her down, but she quickly grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. 

 

“Na uh uh…” she scolded. “You can’t touch.”

 

Her words shot a bolt of arousal through me, landing right in the center of my core. 

 

“You can’t dominate me,” I stated confidently. “Only if I let you,” I added pulling my wrists away from her hands, only to be met with quick reflexes and a series of small pulses being sent through me. 

 

“Oh you think,” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I know.”

 

“Let me tell you something,” she whispered into my ear, nibbling on the ridges in between her words. “You can fight me, you can act all tough, you can even use all your succubus powers. But when I want to fuck you, you can’t overpower me,” she growled before biting at my pulse point with vigor.

 

My eyes went bright blue and I freed myself of her hands, before lifting my head to feed. I drew her chi with little reserve as I gripped her sides, pulsing her continually. Lauren growled, her own eyes flashing blue before grabbing my hands forcefully- pinning them above my head again- and reversing the chi exchange. She fed from me, pulsing me through my wrists before grinding down into my pelvis. She was teasing me. My body was betraying me – I wanted nothing more than to fight her, but my pussy ached angrily, wanting, needing, to be touched, to be filled, to be fucked. 

 

When she drew the last little bit of chi for the moment, she looked down at me. I was panting and trembling. Sweat had started to cover my face, my chest, my stomach. She took both of my wrists with one hand and trailed her free hand down my sticky skin – paving a path past my breasts and my ribs, my stomach and my hips. She followed the trace with her lips, her teeth grazing the skin every few centimeters. My body felt as if it were on fire – my mind was flooded with Lauren and everything she was making me feel. Typically, past lovers or feeds were always about how the succubus could make them feel – I mean, yes, I definitely got my share, but Lauren made me feel as if her only concern was to guide me, single-handedly, into oblivion. 

 

“Lauren…” I breathed, barely able to make the words coherent. 

 

“Bo,” she responded, her voice husky and low. 

 

“Please, stop teasing,” I begged. 

 

“But I like teasing,” she whispered into my ear, shifting our positions so she was positioned between my now wide-spread thighs. 

 

She ground herself into my drenched pussy, my lips spreading slightly every time her mound met mine. The sensation of her ginding against me combined with the stretching and pulling of skin that caused my lips to spread and relax rhythmically was all too much. The moving of my outer lips caused my skin to rub against the side of my enlarged, pulsating nub – it caused my breath to become ragged. I couldn’t grab onto her, I couldn’t make her grind against me any harder because she still had a death grip on my wrists above my head. She used her grip to pulse me sporadically and spontenously – no rhythm, no warning…I couldn’t predict it or prepare myself. 

 

She snaked one hand down between us and toyed with my lips for several moments, watching my face cotort, my breath come in small gasps, and my body rock against her. She took a long finger and ran it up my slit from my gushing entrance to my throbbing clit. 

 

“Lauren, please…” 

 

She kissed me hard as she entered me – slowly, deeply - stretching her long fingers stretching out, filling me. She entered me first with two fingers and after a few pumps of her hand, she added a third, causing me to cry out in glorious fulfillment as my walls expanded to accommodate the most welcomed intrusion. Our bodies began to rock in time, and with her hold on my wrists long forgotten, I clutched her to me, my nails scraping her back, the skin almost certainly tearing. Neither of us cared. It only appeared to urge her on as she used the leverage of her hips to pound into me forcefully. Our lips collided and parted – tongues battling sloppily. I felt her curl her fingers inside of me, searching for that sweet spot that she had found more than once. Simultaneously she pressed against that most amazing spot and stretched her thumb out to cover my clit. She was playing me like a practiced instrument. My hips jerked against her wildly – all rhythm completely lost. 

 

“Come for me, Bo… come on, let go.” 

 

Her words were all it took. My body became paralyzed temporarily as the first few waves of my organsm washed over me. Lauren pulsed me, drawing out the waves, making them last as long as possible. She kissed me as I began to shake with the power of each wave. She fed lightly from me – just enough to get me to return. As I drew her chi, a second wind came over me and from under her I reached down and forced two fingers deep into her core. Her walls bore down on the accommodation as she cried out loudly, her head falling to my shoulder. Lauren’s core was hot to the touch and her lips were soft against the skin of my hand. I snaked my thumb up to her throbbing clit and began circling the engorged nub slowly in contrast to the hard, quick thrusts of my fingers. 

 

Lauren looked up at me – her eyese dark as night with flashes of blue specks. “Feed, Bo, feed” she demanded between ragged breaths and strangled cries. 

 

I was too hungry to argue – I needed to feed. I had been feeding from her lightly all night, but it was more frustrating than satisfying. The thing was – I was afraid to feed from Lauren completely. Yes, she was Fae, but a complete feeding could have the potential to hurt even Fae. Not kill, obviously, but drain or pain at least – especially Fae who had not experienced being fed from regularly. I didn’t want that for Lauren, so I tried to control myself as much as I could. 

 

I drew her chi, her walls gripping my fingers roughly. As close as she was to coming, she made sure her fingers continued to work my pussy – slamming in and out of my core, her thumb roughly passing over my clit. Our hips met and parted as we fucked each other sensless – our combined juices dripping onto Lauren’s light purple bed sheet – the top sheet and comforter had landed somewhere on the floor a few hours earlier. Our screams filled the air as our respective orgasms crashed over us. This was my favorite time to feed. Peaches. Always peaches. I drew from her, her orgasm intensifiying her sexual energy and thus concentrating her chi. With one last ear-piecing moan, my hips rose up to meet her, my orgasm completely overtaking me. Our bodies shook in tandem – Lauren stacked atop me, absolutely spent. 

 

“That was my favorite shirt…” her mumble drew me out of my sleep. 

 

We both must have crashed out for a while – it was pitch black outside now. It had to have been late – or at least later. I stretched forward, trying not to suffocate Lauren as my arm resting atop her face. I turned on the soft lamp on Lauren’s nightstand before retracting my arm a bit and wrapping it around her middle. I breathed in her scent – and kissed the back of her neck. 

 

“You are so beyond beautiful, do you know that?” I whispered into her skin between tender kisses. 

 

"Bo," she called gently turning in my arms to face me. 

 

I kissed her lightly before whispering "yes" against her lips.

 

"Why does it seem that you aren't feeding from me enough to be completely full?"

 

The question took me by surprise, but it really shouldn't have. Although Lauren was only pre-med, she might as well have been a doctor. She always had her nose in a medical book or in one of Trick’s Fae species books that she practically begged to borrow everytime she saw him. At only 21, she was completely devoted to her studies and research and probably knew more than most practicing human doctors.  But lauren wasn't human, she was Fae and she wanted to treat humans and all species of Fae alike. That was a pretty tall order considering the sheer number of different  Fae and each species had their own functionality, feeding pattern, and, according to my grandmother, quirks. 

 

I looked into Laurens eyes, not sure how to answer. I think my deer-in-the-headlights stare gave me away. 

 

"Honey why aren't you feeding from me completely?" She asked again, inferring from my lack of response.

 

"Truth?"

 

"Truth."

 

"I'm worried I'll hurt you. My grandmother didn't feed fully from Trick even years after they had been together. A full feed could leave you drained or in pain."

 

"Okay. But it doesn't seem like you are being fully fed at all...Bo aren't you feeding on others?" Concerned dripped from her voice.

 

I shook my head softly.

 

"Why not?!"

 

"My feeding is different than most Fae. It's sexual, obviously," I chuckled. "I know we haven't established parameters of whatever this is between us, but I didn't want to jeopardize it by feeding on someone else. If you feed on someone, it doesn't tiptoe the line of cheating. Mine does, depending on how you look at it.” 

 

“How often do you need to feed to be comfortable?"

 

“If I feed fully once a week, I am pretty sustained.”

 

“That’s not what I asked. I asked how often do you need to feed to be comfortable?”

 

“It really depends. I could feed 7 days in a row and still want more on the 8th. But I guess to not be crawling up walls, 2-3 times a week…good feeds.”

 

“Okay,” she said nodding her head in thought. 

 

“Dyson would always complain that when I fully fed from him that I drained him too much. I don’t want that to happen to you.”

 

“I can understand your concern,” she began readjusting slightly so that she could comb her fingers through my hair. “So you can make a choice, Bo. You have to feed enough to make yourself comfortable. You are on a campus 5 days a week with all those horny students and then you’re at the club for 3 nights and I know that is like your own personal playground. I don’t want it to be hard on you only feeding from me a little here and there. I want you to be satisfied and comfortable and to be the beautiful succubus that you are. So, I’m going to give you some options and as your doctor, “ she smirked at the word before shifting herself to be on top of me, straddling my hips, “I want you to choose between the options. Okay?”

 

I nodded my head. “Okay.”

 

She grabbed my hands and placed them above my head – she always loved to pin my hands. A secret – I loved it when she showed her strength and dominance. Her lips descended onto my neck before she licked a line from my pulse point to my ear. She bit down on the ear lobe gently before running her tongue along the outer ridges. I shivered. 

 

She lifted her head up to look at me. “Option 1. You feed from others and come home to me. If it really concerns you that you will hurt me, I will be okay with this option as long as you are comfortable and not starving yourself. As your Doctor, I understand your need to feed.” 

 

She descended onto my neck again – biting at my pulse point even harder than before, her hands letting go of my wrists to grab my naked breasts roughly, tweaking and pinching at my rock hard nipples. 

 

I gasped and cried out, a new fire rising from my insides. 

 

“Or,” she bent to whisper in my ear, her hands moving from my breasts to my sides. “Option 2. You can accept that I am a big girl and feed only from me, as much as you need. I am not Dyson. I will never be Dyson. I will not make his mistakes. I don’t know your history with him, but I know a lot of how you have felt because of him. I can see it all over you. I know he caused you a lot of pain. I repeat, I am not Dyson. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I love that you have these crazy ideas and these strong beliefs. I love that you question everything and everyone but never let anyone tell you who or what to be. I am here for however you want me – a friend, a friend with benefits…a girlfriend… I am just here. I am mesmorized by you, Bo. So, if you want to feed off of just me – then honey feed. If I get drained, I will bounce back. we just keep talking about it. Keep our lines of communication open.”

 

I just stared at her. Even as she shifted onto her side, tangled my legs with hers, and brushed my hair out of my face, I just stared at her. 

 

“How do you know about Dyson?” I asked. I mean, yea, I just told her some of it, but she seemed to know a lot more than I ever told her. 

 

“Bo, I’m an Eired. It’s part of my nature. But even though I can see the hurt on you, I have never fed from you. I’ve only fed as a conduit, never trying to heal you.”

 

“Why? Why have you never fed off of the pain?”

 

“Because you aren’t broken, Bo. I don’t need to fix you. I don’t need to take the pain from you – at least not that way.” She trailed her fingers down my cheek lightly. “If I am going to make you forget the pain, then I am going to do it just as Lauren. No feeding. I’ll do it because I’ll keep my word and I’ll be here and I’ll show you what you are worth and I’ll show you how perfect you are – just as Bo. Just Lauren and just Bo.”

 

I crushed her lips with mine heatedly. No one had ever spoken to me like that before. I literally just felt like I was the only person on the planet. Our lips moved rhythmically together – no rush, no desperation, just the need to feel one another. 

 

The kiss broke and I was left breathless. 

 

“Bo,” Lauren whispered. 

 

I opened my eyes and locked my gaze with hers.

 

“I don’t want you because you are a succubus and the sex is good. I want you because you are you. You’re complicated and headstrong and compassionate and thoughtful. I want Bo. You being a succubus is just a bonus.”

 

“Lauren, you barely know me. I mean, we’ve known each other for what, three weeks?”

 

“I told you, I am here.”

 

“Lauren, I want you. I don’t want to be with anyone else. I haven’t been able to feed off of others because I can only picture you. It’s a real cockblock,” I laughed. 

 

“Then feed from me, Bo. Fully – until you’re satisfied. I’m a big girl, I can take it. I may even show you a thing or two…” she smiled widely. 

 

“Okay,” I agreed. 

 

We settled into the bed, holding each other. It felt good to be held by her. She was small, but I could feel her strength with every touch. 

 

“So I think it’s only fair..” I trailed off.

 

“What’s only fair?” she quizzed, toying with my fingers. 

 

“You know some of my issues. What’s wrong with you?” 

 

She let out a small laugh. “Oh, that..” she nodded, her hair falling down to the front of her shoulders as a result of the movement. 

 

“Yea, why aren’t you already spoken for, Doctor Lewis?” I asked curiously sitting up slightly and twisting to look her in the eye. 

 

“Well, I told you about my parents. So that’s definitely one.”

 

“Have you ever been in love?” I asked, the question a little more direct than what I had hoped for. 

 

She smiled, biting her lip in the process. Not the typical smile I got from Lauren. “No,” she coughed to clear her throat. “But I have loved someone. Can’t say I was in love though.”

 

“What happened?” I moved my fingers with hers, trying to give her something else to concentrate on. 

 

“I left.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I have a…tendency to focus on my school work first, research second, and everything else takes a back burner – including my relationships. It’s probably the number one reason I don’t entertain many friends, but have several dozen books. We were together at Yale. She didn’t really like that I spent so much time on research and in the library and in the lab and she basically told me that it was either med school or her. I chose med school. My parents, well, my mom, was irate that I had chosen to study both human and Fae medicine and so I applied for a transfer to UCSD, was accepted, and left. That’s probably the one thing you really have to decided if its worth it or not…” she trailed off.

 

“What?”

 

“If I’m worth the missed dinners, the rescheduling, the work-a-holic mess. This is just everything that I’ve ever wanted and I love it. I get consumed by the science and I can’t stop…”

 

“Lauren, you are most definitely worth it all. Like you said – we just have to communicate, right?”

 

“Right….Bo, I’m scared.”

 

“Why are you scared?” 

 

“I think I’m falling for you.”

 

“Well, that’s good to know.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, looking deeply into my eyes. 

 

“Because that means I’m not the only one.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Trick,” I called out loudly, marching into the bar with purpose.

 

“Bo,” Trick nodded acknowledging my prescence. “What brings you in so early?” 

 

“I think we have a problem…” I stated just before setting my backpack down on the floor and laying three folders down on the bar. 

 

Trick’s expression turned serious.

 

“What is this?” 

 

“You know how I’ve been working with Dyson and Hale?”

 

Trick nodded.

 

“Well, Dyson called me after class to go down to docks – there were two humans and one Fae,” I showed Trick the pictures, “tied to the piers. They were found during low tide.”

 

“Okay. Seems like SDPD are on it if Dyson and Hale we on scene…” Trick stated, a little confused.

 

“Look,” I pointed out to each of the victims’ necks. “and whoever killed them obviously wasn’t human,” I emphasized still pointing to the arrow-like brand. “Have you ever seen something like…”

 

Before I could finish my sentence, Trick had already began descending the stairs. I followed and by the time I reached the large room, Trick had pulled out two books, one open and pages turning. 

 

“Here,” Trick turned the book towards me so I can see. He pointed to a similar symbol and then to the passage.

 

“The Magina is a species of Fae that is characterized by its near immortality, dedication to ancesteral rituals, and feeding patterns. The Magna Fae feeds on those with superior knowledge by absorbing their knowledge, leaving the prey with a lack of memory and cognitive function.” I read aloud before looking up at my grandfather, now worried. “Okay, so this is…vague.”

 

“The Magina are very powerful and very dangerous. Typically they walk alone and are nomadic in nature. History shows they rarely stay in the same place for a long time.”

 

“How long?”

 

“It ranges from a few days to a few months – all depending on the feed, the other Fae present, and the individual.”

 

“That’s helpful…”

 

Trick shot me a look.

 

“Each individual Magina has their prefererence of knowledge they like to consume. The more knowledge the Magina feeds on, the more the Magina actually absorbs the knowledge. It’s like the knowledge serves both to sustain the Magina and as a transfer of knowledge from one mind to the next. You’d be surprised, there are a lot of successful people in the world that are actually Magina. It is my belief that some of the early-onset dementia we see in humans and the sporadic cases in Fae could be result of a Magina feed. It follows the characteristic lack of memory and cognitive function after-math. Magina typically do not feed on the very young or the very old.”

 

“But most of those humans and Fae are still alive. They just require a lot of care – typically nursing aids and caregivers – not an undertaker. So why are these three dead?” I questioned. It didn’t make any sense to me. 

 

“It is possible this Magina is very young and not a part of a pod or could be holding steadfast to a tradition that went out of practice centuries ago as a result of Fae leadership intervention. It is likely the latter. Magina aren’t designed killers, so even the younger ones typically don’t feed to kill. And if they did kill, they wouldn’t stage the body in such a traditional manner”

 

“Traditional? What do you mean?”

 

“Magina hold strong to tradition – you read that. One of the olden traditions was to send feeds out to the water as an offering to the god Enki: god of knowledge, water, and creation. What is concerning is the three deaths. Typically, Magina only feed one at a time and even Magina who hold strong to tradition don’t offer offerings to Enki more than once a year or less. So to have three kills…” Trick shook his head. 

 

“Maybe they were really hungry,” I laughed.

 

“Bo, this is not something to be entertained by. This is a very serious and deeply concerning matter. Many people are in danger. If the Magina is feeding this much and feeding to kill, then they are going against the Fae rules and must be dealt with.”

 

“So how do we deal with it?”

 

“The Magina must die.”

 

“The book said they were nearly immortal. So how do we do that?”

 

“I honestly don’t know. I will have to look into my books and I will have your grandmother assist. Talk to Lauren – she may have read something as well.”

 

“Lauren…” my face grew pale. “I’ve got to go,” I announced hurriedly, grabbing my backpack from the floor and swinging it over my shoulder. 

 

“Bo – what’s wrong?” Trick questioned.

 

“When I was looking through the victims’ information, I tried finding similiarities. All three had an abnormally high IQ and all had medical training. Lauren may be in danger,” I nearly yelled running for the exit. 

 

“Bo, one more thing…” Trick yelled out.

 

I turned around abruptly – as I reached the door.

 

“Take this,” Trick order handing me an ancient-looking artifact that looked like a mix between brass knuckles and dragon claws. “This is the Siracon. It is very powerful and one of a kind. It is made from unicorn horn and has the power to hurt all Fae while protecting the wearer. If you suspect the Magina, slip it over your knuckles and it will transform into a gauntlet and attached sword.”

 

I took the object carefully and turned it over in my hands. I could feel its power simply from touching it. 

 

“This is a dangerous weapon if it falls into the wrong hands. Do not lose it and use it with caution.”

 

“I will. Thank you, Trick.”

 

“I love you, Bo. Be careful.”

 

Trick was never the real affectionate type – he was loving, sure but he wasn’t touchy-feely. So when the short man reached out to hug me and held me tight for a brief moment, a small shiver of anxiety ran up my spine. 

 

“I will be. I’ll see you soon,” I nodded exiting the Dal. 

 

I texted Lauren as soon as I left in hopes that in the 20 minutes it would take me to get to campus, Lauren would have responded. However, by the time I finally arrived on campus, she still hadn’t answered her texts - which meant she was either in the lab or in class, From the time, I deduced it was probably her organic chemistry class. I parked my car in the lot, locked my bookbag in the trunk, and ran as fast as I could to the proper building. 

 

It was a partially-cloudy early-October day and even though campus was a good mile away from the ocean, I could still smell the salt water saturating the air. La Jolla - even as far inland as the easten part of campus – always smelled like the ocean. It was probably one reason I hated leaving campus unless I was going down to the pier, the bar, or somewhere closer to the water. The salt-water smell always relaxed me, even in my most frenzied, angered, or anxious states. Today was no different. The mixture of the sea-scented air and the spordic warm sunbeams through the trees acted as natural relaxant as I sat on the half-wall across from the lecture hall – my feet dangling, my heels hitting the cement bricks purposely. When the clouds covered the sun, the air was chilly – but I had always maintained that I’d rather be cold than hot. San Diego never really stayed hot – I mean not really. In my 21 years I had only experienced a handful of days where I deemed it ‘too hot’. Now we could get pretty cool in the winter, but I used it as an excuse to stay in bed longer – typically with other people. 

 

My mind wandered briefly thinking about the upcoming winter and spending the cold Saturdays in bed with Lauren – convincing her that if we left the warm comform of our naked bodies and the cacoon of blankets, we may die of frostbite. I wondered if she would ever considering going north on a weekend up to Trick’s cabin and playing in the snow, cuddling by the fireplace, and drinking hot cocoa. There were so many things that I loved about winter, but had always done either alone or with Kenzi. It would be weird to share those experiences with someone else – a good weird. I had long dreamed of having that one person to share those things with. I still found it odd how my biological nature and my emotional yearnings often contradicted one another. As a succubus, I craved sex and not being held down. The succubus in me loved the idea of fucking whoever I wanted whenever I wanted. But Bo was always and continues to be the hopeless romantic. I thought about all of my past lovers – the ones I could remember before my mind quickly settled on Lauren. Lauren was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. As I was lost in my thoughts of Lauren, I finally saw her petite form rushing out of the lecture hall and down the stairs. She didn’t see me as it appeared she was in really deep thought and heading towards the direction of the laboratory. I pushed myself off of the wall and landed on the sidewalk below before jogging over to her. 

 

“Hey,” I called as I touched her arm.

 

She stopped and turned quickly to face me – initially startled, but then her features softened and warmed to my prescence. 

 

“Hey…” she leaned in to steal a kiss. Every time the woman touched me, my head would spin. Every stolen caress or stolen kiss ignited my body – but this wasn’t the time. I had to keep myself in check. “Bo, what’s wrong?” she asked, analyzing my features. “Your corrugator supercilii and depressor anguli oris are contracting.”

 

I shot her a puzzled look.

 

“You look worried,” she said with a smile. 

 

“Can we go somewhere?”

 

Lauren raised an eyebrow before tugging on my tight black shirt. “There’s a few places on campus we could go…” she whispered against my lips suggestively. 

 

“I mean – not for… we’ve got to talk,” I explained.

 

“What’s wrong, Bo? Just tell me,” she insisted – her facial features set. 

 

“I think you might be in danger,” I relented, shifting my gaze to the space around me. “I would just prefer not to talk about this out in the open.” 

 

“Okay, let me just email the lab real quick to get someone to take over my cultures. It’ll only take a few.”

 

“Can you please email once we get to the Camero? I just… I want to get out of the crowd,” I pleaded, continuing to search my surroundings. 

 

“Yes…Bo, you’re scaring me…”

 

“I’m sorry, Lauren. I don’t mean to scare you,” I soothed her wrapping the blonde in my arms protectively before kissing her just below her ear. “I just – I don’t want you to be out in the open right now.”

 

We walked to the Camero, hand in hand. I just felt such an urge to protect the blonde. Lauren was by no means helpless. In fact, she was probably one of the strongest people I had ever been around. I opened and closed the door for her before jumping over the driver’s side of the car. As promised, I waited to drive until she finished her email. It was a quick drive to her apartment – I figured any books she had would be there. While most of the weapons I had access to were at the Dal in the vault or in my apartment, I kept a conscious effort to feel the Siracon in my front jean pocket. I hoped Trick’s confidence in the ancient artifact/weapon was placed correctly. I couldn’t help but to feel concerned and worried - not for me, but for Lauren. Lauren had to have been one of the most brilliant minds in the city, which meant she would be a prime feeding for the Magina. 

 

We hussled into her apartment and I locked the door behind us before doing a quick sweep of the cozy space. Lauren’s home had become so familiar to me in the past weeks as my apartment had become familiar to her. We didn’t spend every single night together, but it was close. We had spent so many nights just talking. Talking about our childhoods, our dreams, our likes and dislikes, our values… It was like we were going back and filling in all those “friends before dating” holes that we had just skipped right over initially. As different as Lauren and I were, our core values were actually rather similar. She viewed humans the same way I did – which was not an easy find in the Fae world. Lauren had a “if you don’t harm anyone, do want you want” kind of attitude on life. It was refreshing. She mentioned to me before that her beliefs were a mixture of her Dark upbringing and her future oath in medicine. I didn’t have a reason for mine – well, yes I did…Kenzi. Had it not been for Kenzi, I wasn’t really sure what I would have believed. That girl had my whole heart and I knew I wouldn’t have been the same person if it weren’t for her. 

 

“Bo, will you please tell me what is going on now?” Lauren exhaled – her voice coated in anxiety. 

 

‘I’m sorry… sit,” I gestured towards the couch, placing my hand lightly on her lower back and she slid past me. 

 

“Here, it’s just easier if you see it…” I said, handing her the three folders. 

 

When she finished reading the reports, I began to explain my meeting with Trick and what all he and I had researched at the Dal. 

 

“So we aren’t really sure why this particular Magina is killing their feeds or why they are killing so much. Even a traditionalist, according to Trick, wouldn’t kill feeds this much,” I conluded. 

 

Lauren stood up and began pacing the living room – her right hand in the air gesturing almost as if she was trying to work out an invisible problem. 

 

“Who were the victims?” she inquired, almost emotionless.

 

“Two humans and one Fae. One human was male, the other human and Fae were female. All were professionals, one human was an international visiting professor in Biochemical Reseach, the other human was biomedical engineer, and the Fae was one of the top lawyers in the state.” 

 

“Okay, so they are all professionals – none students. So why are you so worried about me?”

 

“I wasn’t really until I saw this…” I trailed off opening up each of the folders. “Dyson pulled every record he could find on the three victims. And as an intern, I’ve been looking at anything that matched up. Look – they each had an IQ score above 145. And our laywer does medical malpractice suits. Every victim had studied medical sciences.” 

 

“Classes are really paying off…” Lauren chuckled a bit.

 

“Actually,” I laughed back, “I learned how to do that from Dyson.”

 

“Was he always in law enforcement?”

 

I nodded. “Yea – even when we were together.”

 

“So wait…” Lauren sat back down and turned in her seat to face me. 

 

“What?”

 

“Dyson is how old, exactly?”

 

I blushed. “Old enough.”

 

“And being in law enforcement…?”

 

“I know, it sounds gross.”

 

“It is gross…” 

 

I gave her a look. “I thought I was in love with him.”

 

“He should have known better.”

 

“In his defense, initially he denied me. Several times, actually. I kept going after him until he gave in to me. I mean, I do have certain powers of persuasion,” I smiled knowing the comment would creep Lauren out. 

 

“Okay…I changed my mind…” Lauren laughed loudly – drowning out the sound of my voice trailing off – as she shifted her position to straddle my hips. 

 

I moved my hands to her outer thighs and ran my fingers up and down the rough jeans underneath my skin softly. Just being this close was enough for me…for now. This was a frequent position for Lauren and I when we had our talks. It was a way that we could face each other and be close and talk. It was actually one of my favorite things Lauren did. 

 

“So what do we do?” she asked lightly, pushing my hair behind my ears. 

 

“I don’t know,” I admitted honestly, my eyes closing at the touch of her hand. “Wait here…I have something…” I paused reaching into the right front pocket of my jeans. “Trick gave me this to help keep me safe and help me keep you safe. He doesn’t know if it will work, but it is one of the most powerful…”

 

“It’s the Siracon,” Lauren interrupted. 

 

I nodded as Lauren took it from me and rolled it around in her lithe fingers, studying the contours of the artifact. 

 

“Please take it…”

 

“Bo, Trick gave it to you…”

 

“Yea to protect you. Please, Lauren... I don’t plan on leaving your side much until Dyson or Trick finds out what is going on, but in the slim chance you are alone, I want you to be protected,” I touched her fingers gently. “Please.”

 

“Okay. But Bo, I really don’t need protection.”

 

“The Magina is feeding and killing feeds. You fit his type, Lauren…” I scoffed.

 

“That’s not what I meant Bo,” she rolled her eyes, leaned over to put the Siracon down onto the coffee table, and resituated on my lap. “I am an Eired, Bo. If the Magina gets within 20 feet of me, I can use any of his power against him. Or did you forget?” she asked pulsing me through her hands, situated on my biceps. 

 

A jolt of electricity flowed up my arms down between my breasts and landed directly into my center. No wonder I could pretty much get anything I wanted when I pulsed someone – especially knowing that Lauren’s pulses aren’t exactly the same strength. 

 

“Okay – even that being true – just like you told me your feeds and your pulses aren’t to the degree mine are because you basically copy it, the same principle should still hold.” I watched Lauren’s gaze drop a little. She knew I was right. “Please, just for precautions?”

 

“Fine. For precautions.”

 

“Now, don’t lose it. Trick will kill me.”

 

“What’s he going to say when you tell him you gave it to me to use?”

 

“Who says I’m telling him?”

 

Lauren rolled her eyes again before grabbing my face and kissing me hard on the mouth. Her tongue gained immediate entrance into my mouth – engaging in a heated battle with mine as soon her strong muscle passed my lips. I grabbed her thighs roughly and shifted our position on the couch so I was lying atop her. She opened her legs, inviting me to lay between them before wrapping her strong calves around my hips. 

 

After several minutes, the kiss slowed until it stopped completely and I laid my head on her chest. Lauren’s fingers found my hair and began working out all of the bobby pins before running her fingers through the dark, slightly curled locks and massaging my scalp. 

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Lauren soothed. “I’m going to be okay. Have faith in Dyson and in Trick. I’m sure they will think of something.” 

 

“Would you mind doing something for me?” I asked, lifting my head up. 

 

Lauren raised her eyebrows, willing to listen to my plea.

 

“Would you stay at my place until this is all figured out, please? I can’t protect you and Kenzi at the same time from different locations.”

 

“Would it calm your anxiety?” Lauren quizzed.

 

I nodded. 

 

“Okay. Let me pack a few bags and I’ll follow you over.”

 

“We can drop your car off and then I can drive us to the Dal for some dinner. Kenz is sure to be there.”

 

“Deal. But can I ask for something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

She tangled her hands into my hair and pulled me down for a deep kiss that left me breathless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> I really hope everyone is enjoying this. If you are, I'd love to hear from you - reviews and comments are like drugs to me. Plus, I really wanna know what you all like or don't like or what you think is going to happen. 
> 
> Love you all!

“Fuck,” I breathed into the phone – putting my head in my free hand. It was 5am and I had woken up to my vibrating phone. Dyson had called to let me know that they had found another body. In his defense, I made him promise to call me right when he found out.  It didn’t help that Lauren and I had just gotten to sleep a couple of hours ago. Unfortunately for me, as I succubus I ran on sex but as Bo I ran on sleep, alcohol, and coffee.  When I didn’t get one of those three, I wasn’t the ‘best Bo that I could be’ – also known as ‘cranky Bo’. 

 

 

 

 

I felt a strong hand on my lower back as the bed shifted. _Double fuck_. My emotional expression must have been just a tad too loud as I had just woke Lauren up.  I looked down at her with an apologetic expression – her sleepy light brown eyes glistened in the moon light.  Even in the turmoil and chaos that we were in, she still made my heart stop. I couldn’t not look at her.  After a few moments of listening to Dyson speak, I pulled myself back to the conversation.

 

 

 

 

“So what now?” I asked Dyson over the phone.

 

 

 

 

“We wait.”

 

 

 

 

“And while we wait, others are at risk,” I reasoned.

 

 

 

 

“You mean Lauren,” he emphasized.

 

 

 

 

“A lot of people, Dyson, Lauren included.”

 

 

 

 

The hand on my back disappeared and I felt Lauren scoot up the bed to sit up fully – her hand repositioning itself on my knee concerningly. She must have stretched herself as the side lamp turned on, illuminating the room. I looked around the newly lit room – bits and pieces of clothes were strewn everywhere. Sometimes I didn’t know if it was morally right that I still had such a large sex drive even though my… my… _my doctor_ was in danger. Even though it had been a while since we had met and discussed our feelings for each other, we never really decided if we were putting a label on our relationship. So instead of forcing one, I just called her _my doctor_.  I found that Lauren being pre-med (and already more knowledgable than most of the doctors I had met) was very sexy not to mention that the faux title gave her the authority to examine me whenever she saw fit.

 

 

 

 

“Bo, there’s not much we can do right now.  We’re searching. We’re watching. We’re profiling.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Exactly what do you have, Dyson? This is the 6th body in 5 days!”  I was getting irritated. Something inside of me just told me it was a matter of time before this person tried to come after Lauren.   

 

 

 

 

I would get these feelings sometimes – I couldn’t really explain it.  Sometimes I just had that internal instinct that I knew I had to follow and I was rarely wrong. Many times I would pray that I was wrong – but I never was.

 

 

 

 

“I know Bo. Just…keep safe.”

 

 

 

 

“I’m not the sitting around and waiting kind of girl, Dyson. Or did you forget?”

 

 

 

 

He chuckled. “I didn’t forget Bo. We’ve got some DNA left at the scene, but we don’t know where to run it. Dr. Hueschl is out of the country and we can’t just give it to anyone to analyze. We’re kind of stuck.”

 

 

 

 

“So get him IN the country,” I spat.

 

 

 

 

“It’s not that easy, Bo.”

 

 

 

 

“I gotta go, call me when you actually have something useful, Dyson.”

 

 

 

 

“Bo, we are working on it.  Trick is working. Hale is working. I am working. We’re all trying to put our resources together to figure this out. I know you are worried about Lauren, but we’ve got to be smart about this.”

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry. You’re right.  I am worried.  I’ll talk to you later,” I concluded, hanging up the phone.

 

 

 

 

“What was that about?” Lauren asked softly, stroking my naked knee.

 

 

 

 

I let out a held breath and turned to face her.  “Another body was found today.  Same mark.”

 

 

 

 

“Makes 6,” she added.

 

 

 

 

“Yep.”

 

 

 

 

“So what’s the plan?”

 

 

 

 

“The problem is that the doctor that Dyson and Hale typically work with to isolate or track DNA of suspected Fae crimes is out of the country.  There’s no one else to do it and so we are stuck – waiting.”

 

 

 

 

“How will the DNA help? I mean, I know it will help, but do the Fae have a DNA system of their own?”

 

 

 

 

“I honestly don’t know.  I do know that Dr. Hueschl has done things with DNA and gotten some answers before – helped us narrow down who we were searching for, how to defeat them – weaknesses and such.”

 

 

 

 

“DNA holds a lot of answers, if you know what to look for.”  Lauren’s face narrowed a bit in thought.  “Could you get me access to the equipment?”

 

 

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

 

 

“Well, I’d assume Dr. Hueschl would have left notes or a book somewhere  and I have the skills. I can’t do it at the school, but I’d be happy to try to see what I could do if he has notes or something – anything.”

 

 

 

 

“No…it’s too dangerous.”

 

 

 

 

“Bo, listen to me,” Lauren coaxed, getting up on her knees and scooting closer to me.  “It is more dangerous if I don’t.  I’m not worried about me, but I don’t like other people dying either. This is how I can help.  Call Dyson.”

 

 

 

 

From Lauren’s tone I could tell that she wasn’t asking for permission.

 

***                                                                                                                                                        ***

 

 

 

 

I watched her in her element as she buzzed around the unfamiliar laboratory opening drawers, cabinets, notebooks, and the like trying to create some organization in the chaotic workspace Dr. Hueschl kept. Lauren was very meticiulous and very OCD – everything had a place. Dr. Hueschl was the opposite.  I’m sure he would have called it organized chaos; Lauren said (several times) it resembled the wreckage from a tornado.

 

 

 

 

She and Dr. Hueschl had had a 2 hour conversation about his techniques, his experiments, his notes and so forth. Since, Lauren had been running around the laboratory gathering solutions and instruments, preparing herself to conduct experiments she had only had talked about, once, on the phone with a partial guideline in front of her. She had told me to go home several times – but I refused to leave.  Kenzi was with Trick, an unknown rogue Fae was feeding on intelligence and IQ, and I was firmly planted in a chair doing homework.  Now, if you would have asked me what my plan was should this unknown Fae walk through the door, my answer would have been I didn’t have two clues, BUT I was going to be there.  I logically knew Lauren didn’t need my protection – hell with the little conduit trick, she was probably more of my protector than anything, but I didn’t really care about logic. 

 

 

 

 

Lauren’s face remained focused – her hands appeared steady as she moved solutions from tube to tube with what she explained to me was a micropipette.  She had explained to me a while ago that science was all about “hurry up and wait”, meaning when you have work to do – do it correctly but as quick as possible and then you have to wait for it to get cold, to mix, to incubate, whatever.  As she moved throughout the lab, moving the tubes to different machines, I began to just watch her. She was so graceful in the laboratory once she got her rhythm – it reminded me of the very first biology lesson she gave me about cell cultures at the Dal nearly 6 weeks ago.  During some of her waiting periods, I asked her several questions about what she was doing and what it did, what each machine did – I was actually interested.  Lauren made science look like an art and I was beyond impressed that  the 21 year old undergraduate junior was able to come into an unfamiliar laboratory, read a few notes, skim a couple books and protocols and was able to move forward as easily as she was. However, this was exhibit A as to why I was so concerned about her. 

 

 

 

 

“Hey Bo, can  you do me a favor?”

 

 

 

 

“Sure, what do you need?” I asked getting up off the office chair by the desk.

 

 

 

 

“Can you put some gloves on and go to the chemical cabinet and find a few things for me?”

 

 

 

 

“Of course.”

 

 

 

 

“I thought I had enough here, but I don’t and I don’t have time to get it myself.”

 

 

 

 

“Its perfectly okay, Lauren.  What do you need?”

 

 

 

 

“I need 70% ethanol – but we made need to make that.  The squirt bottle is low and I need it to keep everything pure.  You will see EtOH, but it may only be 100%”

 

 

 

 

I walked over to the cabinet after putting on a pair of blue gloves.  “I see 100%, but I don’t see 70%,” I called out.

 

 

 

 

“Okay, grab the 100% and I’ll give you directions.”

 

 

 

 

I grabbed the bottle, closed the cabinet and walked over to the lab bench next to her. 

 

 

 

 

“Get a 100ml graduated cylinder – I see one over by the sink – it’s the largest one there.   Pour 70ml of ethanol into the beaker and then put it in this bottle here,” she pointed to a large glass bottle with an orange top labeled “70% EtOH” in red tape.

 

 

 

 

I retrieved the graduated cylinder and carefully poured the liquid from the big bottle into the cylinder until it reached the 70 tick and continued to follow her instructions carefully.  

 

 

 

 

“Okay, now, go over to the sink. There is the main faucet and a smaller faucet that should have a ‘di’ or ‘dei’ or di-H20’ labeled beside it.  Turn it on and fill the cylinder up to 30 and then add it to the glass jar.”

 

 

 

 

I did exactly as she said – noting the dei labeling on the faucet. 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you.  Will you fill this bottle up with the mixture?”

 

 

 

 

I took the squirt bottle and filled it up carefully before recapping and setting it down beside her. Lauren immediately took it and squirted the solution onto a spot on the lab-bench before wiping it down and tossing the wet paper towel into a red bin labeled “bio-hazard”.

 

 

 

 

“What happened?”

 

 

 

 

Some of the supernatant got onto the bench – not a big deal. With humans, once we lyse the cells and start going after the DNA, it’s not very harmful. With Fae, even the DNA can be harmful or have unexpected results, so I had to treat it like a contamination.   I would have preferred bleach, but I didn’t see any when I was walking around.

 

 

 

 

“Ah.  So what are you doing?”

 

 

 

 

“You really want to know?”

 

 

 

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

 

 

 

“Okay – grab a lab coat and come back over here.

 

 

 

 

I went around to the other side of the bench and put on a lab coat identical to Lauren’s and went back over to the lab bench.

 

 

 

 

“Don’t I need goggles or something?”

 

 

 

 

 

“No – it’s unlikely you are going to be splashed with any chemical.  You’ll be okay.”

 

 

 

 

“Then why do we have to wear them every minute in the bio labs?” I asked curiously.

 

 

 

 

“Because there are many stupid people who can’t use common sense.”

 

 

 

 

“Got it.”

 

 

 

 

 

“So what Dyson handed me was a sliver of skin that was caught under the girl’s fingernails. We assume she was trying to fight him off. She was a species of Fae that can feed off of light energy and was probably harder to kill because even the moon gives off light. Dyson and I have hypothesized that when she wouldn’t die, the Magina was angered and became physically violent. She had defensive wounds, but also left us a present – a slice of skin under her finger nail.  So what I had to do is first homogenize the tissue in lysis buffer – that helps to break apart the cells and then add Proteinase K, mix it, and incubate it.”

 

 

 

 

“That’s what you did before your big break?”

 

 

 

 

“Yes.  Then I added 10 microliters of RNase A – this buffer here – to the tube and I had to mix it by inverting and let it sit for 2 minutes. Then I had to add the magnetic microbeads and mix it and then the purification buffer and mix it. And now I’m at the next step,” she explained handing me a typed page that almost looked like a cooking recipe.

 

 

 

 

“So what I personally do is I place a small penciled check mark at each step so I know exactly where I am.  So whats my next step?” she asked.

 

 

 

 

I gazed over the paper and found the first bullet point without a check mark and read aloud, “Place the sample in the MagnaRack for 2 minutes or until the beads have formed a tight pellet.”

 

 

 

 

“Okay,” she said, grabbing a clear rack that she could set the tube right into.  “Now we wait.  While we are waiting, whats the next step?”

 

 

 

 

“Without removing the tube from the MagnaRack, carefully remove the supernatant and discard. Take care not to disturb the pellet of beads by angling the pipette such that the tip is pointed away from the pellet.”

 

 

 

 

“Okay, so this is a pipette, right? We’ve been over that…” she thrusted the scientific instrument into my hand.  “Now, when we are ready, you’re going to open this box, press the edge of the pipette into one of these tips – don’t touch the tip with your finger, just press the pipette into the tip and it’ll attach. Then, you’re going to very carefully suck up the liquid with the pipette and transfer it into this big tube here,” she pointed to the discard bottle.  “Now, put your thumb here on the plunger and your other fingers around the base of it. I have already set it to the appropriate size – so I want you to push down on the plunger gently until you feel a little resistance…” 

 

 

 

 

I pushed down on the plunger with my thumb until I felt the little resistance she was talking about.

 

 

 

 

“That is what is called the ‘first stop’.  When you want to pick up liquid, you first push down to the first stop, then put the pipette into the liquid, and slowly raise your thumb.  So lets try it with water,” she said pushing a tube of water towards me. 

 

 

 

 

I followed her directions and sucked up a very small amount of water into the pipette tip. 

 

 

 

 

“Good. Now, when you want to discard, push until you feel the first stop and then push just a little bit more,” she guided.

 

 

 

 

I placed the filled tip towards the big tube labeled “discard” and plunged all of the water out.  I beamed up at Lauren – I was actually very proud of myself. 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, we’re ready for the real thing,” she said putting the little 1.5ml tube beside me.  I handed her the pipette willingly, but instead of taking it she just looked at me.   

 

 

 

 

“What are you handing that to me for?” she asked.

 

 

 

 

“Well, you are working,” I replied, confused.

 

 

 

 

“Oh no.. this is all you now.”

 

 

 

 

“What? I can’t…I’ll fuck it up…”

 

 

 

 

“You won’t.  I promise. There’s nothing to fuck up right now.   Here, take the tube in your left hand and tilt it.  Do you see how all the liquid is pooling at the side now?”

 

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

“Take the tip of your pipette and suck the liquid out.  Just try.”

 

 

 

 

I never get nervous. I mean, never. I am just about 200% assured on everything I do – including the things I don’t know if I can do.  However this – I was not assured I could do this.  My hands were shaking as I held the pipette up to the tube. Lauren stood behind me and while looking over my shoulder, placed her hands atop mine – guiding them, keeping them steady.  I followed her previous directions about how to suck up liquid with the pipette and slowly began to suck up the bright pink liquid. 

 

 

 

 

“Good – that’s it,” she encouraged.  “Now – go ahead and discard that.  You don’t have to change tips, but we have a little more to get…” she explained.   “Go ahead and tilt the tube back on its side and this time you’re going to tilt it just a little more while sucking…so you have to be a little more coordinated.”

 

 

 

 

Lauren watched and helped to tilt the tube (I was afraid all the beads were going to come out, but they never did.  After I accomplished the first task, Lauren took it upon herself to read me the directions and teach me how to do the rest of the protocol.  She took the time to show me the technique and guided me when I was doing the real thing. I had to admit – it was kind of fun.  I wasn’t sure I’d want to do it every day or be the person that thought all of it through, but it felt good to work with my hands a little bit.  It definitely helped me think that I was actually helping to figure out what was going on with this whole damn thing.

 

 

 

 

“Okay, so I just have to put this plate into the sequencer and we can go home.  We’ll come back tomorrow afternoon and we’ll have a data output that we can sit down, analyze and put together,” she explained pipetting the last reagent (she corrected me when I called it a solvent) into the labeled plate.   

 

 

 

 

It had been a very long night. We began working around 8 in the morning and it had to be well over 11pm. Neither of us had eaten much of anything. Lauren explained that the process from DNA isolation to DNA sequencing typically took a span of 3 days for normal working hours with normal working breaks – but we didn’t have that time.  We needed to figure out what we were dealing with – if this even helped.  The thought that the DNA wouldn’t make much of a difference crossed my mind several times.  From the human perspective – the forensic science we learn in school – DNA is able to help match a physical person with evidence left at a crime scene. However you had to have a suspect.  I wasn’t real sure what DNA could tell us about a Fae. That concern I left with Lauren and Dr. Huschel. I could only hope they were a little more confident and knowledgable than I.

 

 

 

 

Lauren and I gathered our things and headed for the camero outside of the building.  I got behind the wheel and tried to start the car but it wouldn’t turn over. 

 

 

 

 

“What the fuck?” I screamed at the canary yellow vehicle.  The Beast had never let me down before.  I was tired, Lauren was tired, I was hungry and I was sure Lauren was hungry. I did not have the will or want to do much other than eat and sleep.  And when I meant really sleep – like eyes closed, cuddling to a pillow (preferably Lauren) and sleep.  It had been a mentally and physically exhausting day.

 

 

 

 

I popped open the hood and looked at the mechanics with the flashlight from my phone. 

 

 

 

 

“Lauren – try to start her, please?” I called.

 

 

 

 

I listened closely – it wasn’t even clicking, so it wasn’t the battery or the alternator.  In fact, there was no sound at all – so that definitely meant it wasn’t the starter.  All of those make noise. 

 

 

 

 

“What the hell is going on?” I whispered to myself.

 

 

 

 

“Bo…” I heard Lauren call.

 

 

 

 

I slammed the hood of the car down, getting ready to call Dyson for a ride.  He would still be up.  But before I could, I saw Laurens’ face – it was pale white.  I turned around and saw a 6 and a half foot male heading straight for us.  The more he came into view,  the more I saw the tattoos – or markings  -   on his neck  and forearms of the same arrow-like shape we saw on all of the victims. 

 

 

 

 

I heard Lauren exit the car and walk over to me. Her hand grabbed mine tightly.  As sure-stanced as she was, I could feel the slight tremble in her fingers as the figure came closer and closer. 

 

 

 

 

I wasn’t really sure what I thought this person was going to look like – but he certainly did not fit my expectations. The very large man was well dressed in what I assumed was an extremely expensive dress shirt and tie. He had the sleeves of his silk-like shirt rolled up so his forearms were exposed.  His hair was combed back almost perfectly and to be honest if I hadn’t known he was the one responsible for all of the deaths lately, he looked like someone I would want to feed from – or hell, not even feed, just have my way with.

 

 

 

 

I heard a sound coming from my right  and another coming from the left. I turned my head, my body remaining in a guarded stance. 

 

 

 

 

“There’s more than one,” I whispered. 

 

 

 

 

Each man looked the same – nearly identical in features. Each walked slowly, purposefully.  We had no where to run, no where to go. 

 

 

 

 

“Bo, what do we do?”

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know,” I admitted.  “Get behind me.”

 

 

 

 

“I am not getting behind you. We’re in this together.”

 

 

 

 

“Do you still have the Siracon?” I asked.

 

 

 

 

Lauren reached into her side pocket and pulled out the artifact before putting it into my hands. I slid it over my wrist lightly – just waiting before I intentionally activated it. 

 

 

 

 

Lauren took off her jacket and threw it into the car – the lack of roof at least made that easy. 

 

 

 

 

“Not exactly the timing to take your clothes off, babe.”

 

 

 

 

 

Lauren chuckled trying to ease the tension as the man walked agonizingly slowly towards us.  It was the first time I ever felt hunted, and he wasn’t even hunting me. His eyes were solely locked on Lauren – _my_ doctor. 

 

 

 

 

I looked over at the blonde and watched as she put her hair up in a pony tail – her face contorting with concentration. 

 

 

 

 

“Wanna know the other thing about a conduit, Bo?”

 

 

 

 

“What’s that?” I asked – wondering why she was giving me a lesson.

 

 

 

 

“It works multiple ways,” she said grabbing my hand tightly, activating the Siracon.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! I really got this chapter out quick! I'm proud of myself. LOL I've been writing at work LMAO. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and the build up - and then I hope ya'll enjoy this one. I'm a little anxious and nervous as I've never really written action scenes before and I'm afraid it sucks. I mean, I'm pretty well known for my OTHER kind of 'action' scenes, but this is a lot different. So nervous writer here - show some love - or if you hate it...please lie???
> 
>  
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

Lauren spun me around so that we were now back to back so we were able to protect one another since we were surrounded.  I gripped the gauntlet that the siracon had activated into tightly – readying my position.  I watched as the men slowly neared us. I tried to keep my breath even, my body ready to fight.  I was thankful that Trick had found it necessary to train me in sword fighting and Isabeau trained me in other ways to use my succubus abilities – especially as they applied to war.  I felt  prepared and ready to kick some Magina ass.

 

 

 

Lauren stood against me – I was acutely aware of every movement she made even though she was rather calm.  It almost amused me to see Lauren in a battle-ready stance, but it pained me that she didn’t have any weapons.  I decided in that moment that we would need to fix that should we live through this. 

 

 

 

“Do you trust me?” she whispered, looking from side to side.

 

 

 

“With my life,” I replied without hesitation. 

 

 

 

“When I tell you, we will have 30 seconds before they reach us.  In those 30 seconds I want you to feed from me as much as you can. Even if you think you are draining all the life from me, do not stop feeding until those 30 seconds are up.”

 

 

 

“Lauren…I can’t…”

 

 

 

“You can, Bo.  You must.  Trust me…”

 

 

 

“Lauren…”

 

 

 

“Now!” Lauren yelled, turning around, grabbing my chin and turning it towards her.  My body followed as Lauren’s lips melded to mine roughly.   

 

 

 

I couldn’t wrap my mind around it initially, but then I felt myself feeding. Only I wasn’t feeding on purpose. I was trying not to feed because I knew that Lauren needed her strength, however, here I was, drawing Lauren’s peach-like chi into myself. The only thing I could possibly rationalize was that Lauren had the ability to force me to feed.  If it was going to be like that – if I had no other choice, I much preferred it when I had the reigns. My succubus nature took control and I grabbed her jaw roughly and drew as much chi as I could, as fast as I could.  Aside from feeling myself pool between my thighs, I felt myself regaining my strength from the exhausting day – and then some. Aside from the normal sensations I experience when feeding, I also felt something like electricity – adrenaline maybe – coursing through my veins. The only weird thing -  I had experienced adrenaline before, but this… this was different. It was like a physical sensation, like something inside of me was awakening – a power I hadn’t experienced before. 

 

 

 

Before I could overanalyze it, my thirty seconds were up – and Lauren was left leaning against the car, frail and weak. My heart broke seeing her so exhausted. I fed much more during those 30 seconds than I ever had from anyone – ever.  It was almost like a binge feed where I fed on her much more than I ever required to, even to be completely full, but she told me not to stop.  She didn’t tell me to stop when I felt full or when I was satisfied or even when I was just rejuvenated.  She told me not to stop.  And my worst fear came true – she was pale and fragile and there was nothing I could do because before I could comfort her and try to make her feed from me to help, the three men closed in on us.

 

****

****

**_Cut each of them with the Siracon_** I heard inside my head. 

 

 

 

I didn’t have time to ask questions, I just did as I was instructed. I expertly wielded the Siracon out in front of me, cutting each of the men across the gut.  They weakened – not much, but weakened neverthesless.  However, despite their small setback, all three seemed to just get that much more pissed off.  Not a good sign.

 

 

 

They began to attack, but Lauren was still regaining strength. I was completely on my own.  I struggled with the three men, doing my best to keep them from Lauren to allow her time to recover. I used the sword, my fist and the trusty heel of my boot to keep them at bay.  I had to admit this was probably the very first time I was truly thankful of one of Dyson’s many exercises when he and I were training together. Dyson decided that he and Hale were going to go up against me – and I had to learn how to defend myself against both of them using only my fists and my ability to move quickly and diligently. The men and I continued our dance for several minutes – getting relatively nowhere. I wanted to check on Lauren – to see how she was (I could have really used the help), but I didn’t have a moment. It took everything I had to pay attention to anticipate each of their moves so I didn’t get hit too hard.

 

****

****

**_Follow your instincts, Bo_**.

 

 

 

Hearing Lauren’s voice in my head was quite unsettling. I didn’t know she could do that and I wasn’t necessarily comfortable with it. But we would have to have that conversation later.  She said to follow my instincts.  What were my instincts saying?  I was a succubus and these were three really tasty looking men.   “Okay, lets go old school,” I said loudly to the three abnormally large brutes.  I felt a surge inside of me – the same power I felt when feeding off of Lauren – and I began drawing the chi from all three men simultaneously.  I felt Lauren stand up beside me, her hand grabbing mine and instantly I felt a transfer of energy.  I was not getting weaker, but Lauren was getting stronger with each passing second. She no longer leaned on one leg, but rather she resumed her battle-ready stance and winked at me.  

 

 

 

The three men had significantly weakned for a period but then their weakening platued and so I stopped drawing their chi. Something told me that it would have taken more than a little chi suck to defeat them, but a girl could try.  It also dawned on me that Lauren was probably expecting me to immediately go for the chi-suck strategy at which point she would have been able to transfer the energy into herself much earlier in the fight. I felt a little sheepish not figuring that plan out beforehand.

 

 

 

“You ready? That only slowed them down, but it won’t last forever,” Lauren explained quickly, watching the men slowly regain their composure at least 20 feet from us.   “They are predators and can regain their strength quickly.  Remember – never assume. These species of Fae can heal quickly and like Trick said – they cannot be killed easily. Also, if we try to run, they can and will outrun us but will not tire.  We have less of a chance to survive if we run, than if we fight.”

 

 

 

I looked over at her – I saw my brilliant blue reflection in her eyes – “Then let’s fight.”

 

 

 

“Listen to me carefully - follow your instincts.   I can read their thoughts and can help guide you.  You have more power than you know, Bo.  Just follow your instincts,” she directed pointedly.

 

 

 

Had it been any other time, I would have probably freaked out a little bit knowing I could hear her inside of my head and knowing she could read my thoughts.  And while I made a mental note to talk to her about this – now was not the time.   We were in danger, the woman I yearned after was in danger and that did not jive well with my succubus nature. I was a naturally lustful yet protective creature. I thrived on sex and love and intimacy and I would die protecting the people that I held close to me. Lauren just so happened to be one of those people.

 

 

 

I tried to clear my head and let the power-fused blood course through my veins as one of the men that gained his composure first came running at us full speed.   I lunged at him, my body dancing with his – the sword cutting into his flesh.  We boxed for many minutes until he blocked one swing and countered, hitting me square in the chest with his large first. My body flew through the air and landed on the hood of the car with a thud.  It stung. Like really fucking stung.  But mostly, it just pissed me off.

 

_Follow my instincts._   I jumped off the hood of the car and stood beside Lauren – who had her hands outstretched to two of the men, drawing a dark purple, nearly transparent energy from their chests.  I didn’t have time to appreciate her technique as I was met with man #1 bringing his fist down towards me. I lifted the Siracon up and made contact with his flesh - the skin of his forearm cut easily by the blade.  I turned on my feet and kicked him in his solarplex – his large form soaring through the air.  As he was in mid-air, I ran quickly in his direction, jumped up to grab the back of his pants and slammed him into the pavement – allowing gravity and his momentum to aid in his descent.  He clambered to his hands and knees, only to be met with a dumpster running into him – pinning his massive form to the brick wall behind him. 

 

 

 

I smiled briefly before looking over at Lauren battling two of the men. I noticed she had stopped her feed and was in the midst of a full on  fist-on-fist battle with both of them.  I  sprinted towards her, quickly engaging myself in the combat.  It took me a minute to get my head fully in the fight because I was entranced by the bad-ass blonde – the woman could fight.  It was like she could anticipate every move as if it were a pre-determined chess game.  She blocked punches with her forearms or ducked when the large men would swing. She used their own body weight against them – letting them expel more energy by swinging and missing instead of swinging and hitting.  I swung the sword, cutting the flesh of the back of the knee of one of the men – he dropped to the ground in pain. I quickly collided the heel of my boot with his unfortunately attractive face, drawing blood from his nose before grabbing his collar and sucking the chi out of him.  Lauren stood back-to-back against me, our shoulders touching, using the bare skin-to-skin contact to revitalize herself once she knew I was healed and fed again. 

 

_Damn…if only we weren’t fighting for our lives right now – Lauren…damn. I wonder if I got hurt if she’d be willing to help me heal. I could always pretend I needed to heal… those arms and that look on her face when she was feeding…god I just want to drop to my knees and…_

****

****

**_Bo, pay attention._ **

****

 

 

Shit.

****

****

**_You ready to use their powers against them?_ **

_How can I do that?_

****

****

**_The power of a conduit works multiple ways, Bo.  Don’t go far.  Just follow your instincts –even if they are different than normal._ **

 

 

I felt another surge of electricity go through me and lifted my hands up – the 3rd man who originally attacked me was running at me full force, but he stopped mid stride and fell to the ground nearly paralyzed.  I looked over to the men running towards Lauren and saw a similar event – both men fell to the ground without a sound landing in the fetal position.

 

 

 

I felt the urge to feed, but not my typical feed- it was strange, abnormal. I held out my hands – one towards man #3 and one towards man #2 in a similar fashion as Lauren.  A purple energy flowed from their chest into my hands – this is what Lauren was doing before.  It was like a movie screen flashed before my eyes – different dates, facts, math equations, biology facts, surgeries  all playing out on the screen like a moving picture.  These were someone else’s memories. Memories of humans and memories of Fae. A part of me wondered where all this knowledge had come from. Some memories were old – I could see outdated equipment and old dates. These were not young Magina – I saw a memory flash from 1772 with notes about nitrogen gas and air.  My mind was overwhelmed, between Lauren’s and my efforts, I saw Man #2 significantly weakening.  

 

 

 

I ended that type of feed on both men before ramming the Siracon into the belly of Man #3, hoping to at least impede him momentarily, and immediately grabbed the collar of man #2 – whom Lauren was still feeding off the memories/intelligence of – and began simultaneously drawing his chi. Within a few moments, the chi and the memory feed from Man #2 ended – there was not much left of him.  I swung the Siracon and pierced his heart – the body falling limp onto the ground.  

 

 

 

I looked at Man #1 and man #3.  Lauren had stopped feeding off of #1.

 

****

****

**_They’re scared_** **.**  I heard in my head.

 

 

 

Sure enough, the two men saw the other laying on the ground and then looked up at both Lauren and I before retreating back into the darkness.

 

 

 

Lauren knelt down towards the man laying on the ground and checked for a pulse. When she felt none, I relaxed a bit, and  put my hands on my knees, bending over slightly – that was one hell of a confrontation.  I wasn’t really sure if their retreat was a good thing or a bad thing, but I was just thankful we knew who and what we were up against now _and_ that between Lauren, myself, and the Siracon, the men could be defeated.   I deactivated the Siracon and put it in my pocket, then looked over at Lauren. She had stood up and was positioned similarly, except she had several cuts on her face and arms and a large rip in her jeans at the knee.

 

 

 

“Lauren, you’re hurt…” I fussed, trying to assess her wounds.  

 

 

 

“I’m fine Bo. I’ll heal.”

 

 

 

“Let’s get you back inside…” I directed, helping a limping, exhausted Lauren back into the building.

 

 

 

I found an office with a couch and picked the lock before helping Lauren to it, forcing her to sit down.

 

 

 

‘I’m fine Bo, I promise,” she coaxed.  I didn’t believe her. 

 

 

 

“Lauren, I can heal myself…you’re a conduit…use my powers to heal…”

 

 

 

“It doesn’t work that way, Bo.  The only power I cannot gain through my ability is the power to heal myself. But I will heal in time – it’s faster than a human’s healing…much faster. It’s just slower than your healing.”

 

 

 

I gave her a concerned look.  “Wait here.” I ran to the laboratory – I was sure that there would be alcohol or something that could help clean up the blood.  I managed to find some rubbing alcohol pads in a first aid kit, a few bandaids, and some other items – so naturally I ripped the entire first aid box off of the wall and made my way back to the office where Lauren was resting.

 

 

 

“Here… I didn’t know what would be best. You’re the doctor,” I admitted, opening the box and showing Lauren the contents.

 

 

 

Lauren smiled, but made no move to grab any of the items.  “I don’t typically get infections – my cells protect me against foreign pathogens.  I appreciate the gesture thought.”

 

 

 

“There’s got to be something I can do…” I pleaded, searching my head for answers.

 

 

 

“Bo,” Lauren began, placing her hand on mine. “I will heal. I promise. Just breathe. I’m more than okay. It’s just a couple bruises and cuts and a little pain.  Nothing major.”

 

 

 

“In the parking lot you told me to trust me insticts, right?” I questioned, refusing to listen to anything she was saying.

 

 

 

“Yes, Bo.  I can feel your power as an Eired. I know there is much more to you than what you have discovered.”

 

 

 

“Right… I’m going to follow them…” I stated quickly before grabbing Lauren’s chin, kissing her hard for a brief moment, and then pushing some of my chi into her.  I didn’t know if it would help, but it was an instinct.  My mother was powerful, my father was powerful, my grandparents were powerful. I was powerful and Isabeau always told me that from my lineage there was not much that I wanted to do  that I wouldn’t be able to accomplish. 

 

 

 

I continued to push my chi into Lauren – her eyes turning bright blue and I watched as the cuts and bruises faded, her skin healing to the perfect slightly tanned color it always was.  I stopped pushing chi into her, but Lauren pushed her lips onto mine, kissing me soundly.  I wasn’t worried about pushing too much chi into her – the several (and different) feeds gave me plenty of energy, so more than enough to spare.  I grabbed the base of her ponytail and the back of her neck and pulled her into me - caressing her lips with mine gently. 

 

 

 

The kiss broke, but we pressed our foreheads together, breathing heavily against one another. 

 

 

 

“I told you there had to be something I could do,” I teased.

 

 

 

“How did you do that?” 

 

 

 

“I’m not sure, really. I just did what you said – followed my instincts.”

 

 

 

Lauren smiled at me before recapturing my lips for a brief second.  She laid back onto the couch and I moved to sit beside her. 

 

 

 

Several moments passed before I gained the courage to ask her what the hell happened outside. “So…”

 

 

 

“You have questions,” Lauren knew exactly what I was going to say.

 

 

 

“I mean, yea.”  And then word vomit came rushing out, “You activated the Siracon without touching it, you read their minds, read my mind, spoke to me without saying anything, and enabled me to draw their energy source too…AND you forced me to feed…”

 

 

 

Lauren remained calm, just smiling at all of my questions and the rate of which I asked them.

 

 

 

“Some of that was the ability of a conduit – like forcing you to feed and enabling you to feed from their energy source.  As a conduit, I can act as a one way, two way, and multiple way street so to speak.  As long as we are close, if I want you to have any powers that I gain from being around others, I can open that door. As long as you trust your instincts in that situation, you’ll be able to use those powers as well as your own until I either lose the ability or until I shut off that avenue.   It’s the same with forcing you to feed.  I mean, we’ve experienced this before…” she teased grabbing my chin roughly and kissing me deeply – her tongue swirling inside of my mouth, making me dizzy.  

 

 

 

“Do not feed from me. Understand,” she breathed against my lips. 

 

 

 

I nodded and she roughly resumed the kiss instantly as she shifted her body to straddle my sitting form. She tangled her long fingers into my dark hair, securing my lips to her.  She drew chi from me but turned around and pushed the chi back into me, causing me to feed without trying.  When she felt satisfied that my question had been answered, she sat back, her ass resting on my knees.

 

 

 

“See?” she questioned.

 

 

 

I barely could breathe, but I nodded in response.  Come to think of it, I did remember Lauren doing this with me before.  Granted, I wasn’t really thinking straight because my fingers were inside of her – or her fingers were inside of me… details didn’t matter.  We were fucking.  She forced me to feed when we were fucking, which is why I didn’t really remember that exact sensation as there were many sensations when Lauren and I fucked. 

 

 

 

“That’s almost what I did to you – to help you heal,” I explained, after catching my breath.

 

 

 

“Somewhat. I can force you to feed, but what you did for me went well beyond anything I am capable of. As for the bouts of telepathy, that’s something that I gained from _my_ grandfather.”

 

 

 

“So you know everything I’m thinking all the time?”

 

 

 

“No, I don’t invade privacy like that.  This was a one-time situation. Our lives were in danger and I knew I had to use it.  Again, I can shut it off or turn it on.”

 

 

 

“But you can be in my head, anytime?”

 

 

 

 

“Yes and no.  I have never before.  This was the first time. And now that you know, should you ever make the conscious decision that you didn’t want me to know what you were thinking, I wouldn’t be able to read your mind or speak to you regardless of how hard I tried.”

 

 

 

I looked up at her, concern still showing in my brow.  Having someone around that could read my thoughts was awkward, especially since she didn’t tell me at the beginning.  It felt almost like an invasion of privacy – like she knew every secret – knew that I liked her before I told her…

 

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know.  I shut it off so much because I don’t want that ability. It’s not something that just happens – I have to make the conscious decision and focus to do it.  Sometimes I even forget I can – until its absolutely needed.”

 

 

 

“And you’ve never used it with me before?”

 

 

 

“No.  I promise you,” she sat back up onto her knees and cupped my face with both hands.  “I promise I have never used it with you before and unless it is absolutely dire, I never will again. However,  I will always keep the connection open to me – so if you need to tell me something or get my attention and you can’t speak or I can’t hear you, you can talk to me.  All you have to do is…”

 

 

 

“Follow my instincts.”

 

 

 

“Right.  Bo, are we okay?”

 

 

 

I let out a huff of air before looking into her soft brown eyes.  “We’re perfect.”

 

 

 

“Promise?”

 

 

 

“Promise,” I emphasized, bringing my fingers to her jaw line and tracing it lightly before drawing her closer to me. 

 

 

 

I captured her lips in a sweet kiss – expressing everything I had to say with just the dance of soft pedals.

“We probably should get to Trick. He needs to know,” I whispered, breaking the kiss.

 

 

 

“You’re thinking about your grandfather while kissing me?” Lauren spat playfully, pretending to be offended.

 

 

 

“I don’t know, Dr. Lewis.  What am I thinking?” I challenged, consciously making the decision to allow her to read my mind. 

 

 

 

For fun, I thought of all the naughty things I wanted to do to her: how I wanted to taste her nipples in my mouth, taste her sweet liquid heat flowing onto my tongue. How I wanted to leave bite marks all over her tanned skin and tie her to my bed so she couldn’t dominate me.

 

 

 

Lauren’s face blushed bright red. “Quite the charmer you are, Ms. McCorrigan,” she chuckled. 

 

 

 

“We still have to figure out whats wrong with the car.” I respond, changing the subject, as we both stand to start heading for the door.

 

 

 

“Oh, I know whats wrong.”

 

 

 

“What? How?” I questioned.

 

 

 

“I used some persuasion techniques to make them think about it when you were fighting the other guy.  There’s a device under the hood on the left side.  All I have to do is deactive it and the car should work fine. I don’t know what it is or how it works, but I’m certain I know how to take care of it.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. It seems like I got a lot of new followers and favorites! Shout out to you guys! To my readers that have been with me from the start, I thank you. I wouldn't be writing without you. Your love and excitement over this story gives me the desire to write more and i love the journey that is being developed. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you. LOVE YOU ALL

We walked into the Dal – finally.  I refused to let go of Lauren’s hand the entire time we were outside, except for the few minutes while she worked to find the device implanted under the hood of my camero.  And even during those few minutes, I had my hands firmly planted on her hips while still keeping an eye out for any unwelcomed visitors.  One of the perks of being a succubus, or maybe just being me, I had a knack for knowing when people were around before they revealed themselves.  Earlier, that sense wasn’t really working because I was so focused on the damn car, however I was rarely surprised by someone sneaking up behind me.  I was thankful that I didn’t feel, hear, or see anything out of the ordinary – I wasn’t really sure that I was up for Round 2.  Despite being fully fed earlier, when I had poured my chi into Lauren to try to heal her, I had slightly exhausted myself. Of course, I wouldn’t let her know that and it really didn’t affect me too badly, I just wasn’t up for a full fledge fight again. Lauren had hypothesized that we wouldn’t see the two Magina for a while, but that the war was hardly over.  Despite my hope that this war could be over quickly, I had to agree with her. I knew that this was only the beginning.  

 

 

 

“You two have looked better,” my grandmother called from behind the bar.

 

 

 

I shot her an annoyed look – like no shit.  “Is Trick around?”

 

 

 

“He’s downstairs, love.”

 

 

 

“Come on,” I directed, guiding Lauren past the bar and towards the den door.

 

 

 

“Hang on,” I said softy to Lauren before calling out to my grandmother.  “Is there food downstairs? Neither of us have eaten.”

 

 

 

“Of course – help yourself, like usual,” Isabeau smiled, shaking her head.  “Thank you for asking, though!” she called as Lauren and I descended the stairs.

 

 

 

I found Trick sitting by the fire, nose deep into a very large ancient Fae book. 

 

 

 

“Hey Trick,” I called – making my way to the kitchen.

 

 

 

“Hello Bo. Lauren.  So I’ve found something very interesting about our Magina,” Trick began.

 

 

 

“So have we.  We met them.”

 

 

 

“You…met… Are you two okay?”

 

 

 

“Hungry, tired.” I admitted, pulling out peanut butter, jelly, and bananas from a cabinet.   “This okay?” I asked Lauren, suddenly aware that I didn’t know if  she would eat the not-so-good-for-you food that I was willing to put into my body right this second.

 

 

 

“Perfect,” she replied with a smile, as she began opening all the drawers until she found a much needed butter knife.

 

 

 

 

Lauren and I worked as an assembly line creating our sandwiches. I grabbed two glasses of milk and the bowl of fruit from the fridge before ushering us into the open area where Trick was waiting patiently – full of questions.

 

 

 

“What happened?”

 

 

 

“Well,” I started, finally swallowing down the last of the sandwich I practically inhaled.  “We were working in the laboratory, decided it was time to leave so we could eat and sleep.  Got out to the car and it wouldn’t start.  Before I knew it, three guys – all rather identical, which was weird – started closing in on us. And…we fought.  We killed one of the three. Before we could turn our attention to the other two, they ran.”

 

 

 

“Possibly regrouping.  When they come back – and they will come back – they will be much stronger.”

 

 

 

“That’s what I told Bo,” Lauren chimed in.

 

 

 

“How did you kill the one?”

 

 

 

“A mixture between my conduit abilities to enable both Bo and I to feed on their energy source and then Bo began to feed off of his chi.”

 

 

 

“The Siracon finished him off.  I pierced him in the heart – just went off of instinct”.

 

 

 

“When the other two saw that Bo and I had the power to eliminate them, they fled.  I know where they were hiding though.”

 

 

 

“How do you know that?” Trick asked curiously.

 

 

 

I smiled and looked over at Lauren briefly before turning to Trick. “Lauren forgot to mention that she is a telepath,” I answered, popping a couple grapes into my mouth, thankful that my grandmother never bought the green ones.

 

 

 

“I’m not a telepath. I have telepathic abilities, just as you have certain abilities because of your blood line,” she corrected me.  “My grandfather was a telepath and as I share his blood, I gained some of his powers. They are limited to a certain radius and it takes a lot of attention and focus, which is why I don’t use that ability often.  Plus, I don’t want to know what other people are thinking. I also have the ability to enable others to communicate with me, if I allow that avenue to be opened,” she explained.

 

 

 

“Where are they residing, currently?” Trick questioned.

 

 

 

“I don’t know if they went back there after the fight as I don’t know if they picked up on my ability to read them, but from what I could gather as they were leaving, they were concentrating on an abandoned warehouse by one of the docks close to the naval base,” Lauren replied, grabbing another handful of fruit.

 

 

 

Trick hummed for a moment, his typical thinking behavior.  “Bo, you said that all three were identical? Can you describe them?”

 

 

 

“Yea. They were about Dyson’s height, maybe a little taller, but more broad in the shoulders and chest. They were all wearing a similar color button up shirt – a dress shirt – and a tie with black dress pants.  They had arrows tattooed on their neck and forearms.  Their faces were identifical, only small differences. One had platinum blonde hair, the other two had sandy blonde hair.  The platinum blonde and one sandy blond had green eyes and the other sandy blonde had blue eyes. They were good looking men, Trick. Not someone I would have expected to be cold-blooded killers,” I explained.

 

 

 

“There’s this myth of a tribe of ancient Magini that travel in packs of 10 adults.  two woman, 8 men. The woman’s sole purpose is to reproduce.  Male children are allowed to be a part of the tribe until they reach the age of 15 at which point, they must either fight the weakest adult member of their tribe or go solo.  Female child are only kept alive if one of the two women are no longer able to reproduce, otherwise those children are sacrified. What you are describing to me, sounds like this myth may not be a myth.  And if that is true, we are all in far more danger than I imagined.  You two killed a brother.  They will no longer be interested in the feed, but interested in revenge.  We must all be careful until I know for sure what we are dealing with.”

 

 

 

“So definitely not over, then?” I asked with a nervous chuckle. 

 

 

 

“No. Definitely not over.  In light of this possibility, I really don’t want the two of you alone right now – you’re tired and weak and need to rest and rejuvenate.”

 

 

 

“We’ll be okay…” I tried to argue, but Trick would not have it.  My grandfather was relatively easy going, but there was one face…one expression when I knew better than to push it.

 

 

 

“Go ahead and sleep in your old room when you are ready. I am going to go up to the bar and call Dyson and Hale.”

 

 

 

“What about Kenzi?” I asked, worried about the small girl. She had been around the Fae for much of her life and was very accustomed to fighting along side us, but that didn’t mean I wanted her unprotected or unaware.

 

 

 

“Kenzi is currently passed out on one of the couches upstairs.  I will have someone bring her down here and put her on the couch. “

 

 

 

“Okay.  Thanks, Trick.”

 

 

 

His soft eyes met mine. Even as independent as I was, I was very glad to have him and Isabeau there for me.  I don’t think I could ever quite explain to them how much they meant to me.

 

 

 

I grabbed the empty bowl – making a mental note to buy my grandmother some more fruit– and plates before heading into the kitchen and cleaning up the little mess that Lauren and I made.  Just as I finished cleaning the last dish, Lauren’s hands slid around my waist, her head falling onto the back of my shoulder.

 

 

 

“So I get to see your little bedroom?” She teased, gripping my waist tighter.  I struggled, but I managed to turn within her grasp and lifted her chin up so I could kiss her soundly. 

 

 

 

She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of my black jeans, pulling me into her.

 

 

 

“I thought you would be too tired… we’ve had a rough night,” I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

 

 

 

“You still forget…” she laughed before kissing me and drawing a little bit of chi – teasing me.  “It’s like I’m part succubus when I’m around you.”  She bit my bottom lip gently before pulling away.

 

 

 

I grabbed her hand and led her into my old bedroom.  The room was decorated slightly different from when I lived in it – not by much through. The largest change was there were more books on the bookshelves instead of cute knick knacks or my other personal touches.  The queen size bed was still positioned against the wall with my former dark red sheet and comforter set – a few of my stuffed animals from my childhood resting on several pillows that garnished the cherry-wood slatted headboard. Lauren shut the door behind us and turned the lock. I heard the click and spun my head around to face her. 

 

 

 

 

Words could not express Lauren’s beauty – not even her physiological features, but everything about her was beautiful.  Her thoughts, her intellect, her humor, her opinions, her mannerisms, her facial expressions – all beautiful and I was helpless around her. I was completely consumed by her all the time – when I looked at her and she smiled, my heart felt so full like I never wanted her to stop smiling at me ever again.  For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful and wanted and needed all at the same time.   I hadn’t even realized I had a Lauren-shaped hole in my soul until I had met her and she filled it the first time she ever looked at me. 

 

 

 

I gazed into her eyes, searching her soul. I could have stood there for days, months, years, and just stared. Her brown orbs were darker than usual –from the shadows, arousal, adrenaline, or lack of sleep I wasn’t sure.  Her pupils were dialated slightly, and her irises looked like a bursting supernova, the normal soft brown swirled with dark chocolate ribbons.  I studied her face – her laugh lines, the dimples created on her inner cheek as she stood there, smiling at me, the small line under her bottom lip, defining her chin…. the way her hair flowed over her shoulders when she reached back, removed the band from her pony tail, and shook her long locks out – the golden tresses mixed with slightly darker roots and a few darker stray strands.  She was breathtaking.

 

 

 

She reached up and took the bobby pins out of my hair – a patented Lauren move. The second time we slept together, she accidently got pricked by one of the pins when she went to grab a fist full of hair so she started to remove them nearly every single time from them on out, at least if she at time to.  Lauren set the pins down on the matching cherry wood dresser, and ran her strong fingers through my hair, combing out my long, dark, wavy locks.  I closed my eyes as her fingers moved south and caressed my jaw.  Her skin felt so wonderful on mine – the small touch making me weak, making my heart flutter, making my breath shallow.  Her fingers cupped my jaw, the pad of her thumb running across my lips lightly… she pulled me into her, kissing me slowly, tenderly with no rush, no urgency – just lips dancing together, tasting and savoring. As I wrapped my arms around her back, I grabbed the back of her neck gently, tangling my fingers into her blonde silky locks – holding her to me.  Lauren’s hair was so soft, so silky – it almost never tangled, very unlike my own.  There were several nights that I stayed up watching her sleep, just continually running my fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp… if I had to admit it, those were probably some of my favorite moments.

 

 

 

I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, begging for entrance – as nice as the slow lip dance was, I wanted to feel more of her, needed to feel more of her.  She opened her mouth and I slid my languid muscle into her hot cave, exploring every well-known crevice again. I never tired of kissing or making love to Lauren, which surprised me because as a succubus my natural instinct is to explore as many bodies as I can. But there was something about Lauren that I never grew tired of –it was like every time I kissed her, touched her, made love to her…I was coming home. I was safe and warm and loved and there was no where else this succubus would rather be.

 

 

 

She moved her hands from my hair to the hem of her shirt, lifting it off of her skin and over her head and then moved to remove my own.  Fortunately, yet unfortunately, my shirt was low-cut and rather tight...so as Lauren was raising my shirt up, the fabric became stuck underneath my large breasts.  I giggled and she blushed as we had to work together to get the hem of the shirt to expand to lift over my boobs, and finally over my head.  She laughed lightly, almost embarrassed, as she tossed the garment onto the floor.  I wrapped my arms around her, and held her towards me, using my hands to brush back her hair so I could smile into her neck momentarily before I playfully kissed the skin just below her jawline. She gasped, then giggled – her arms wrapping around my shoulders, holding me close, our breasts pressing up against each other. 

 

 

 

 

I raised my head to look at her and combed her stray hair back with my finger tips.  I liked that even this part of our time together wasn’t serious – we could laugh and giggle and have fun with it.  So many girls (and guys) that I had been with embarrassed too easily and then it would kill the mood (for them), but not Lauren – she just went with it.   I traced her jaw line and down her neck to the valley of her breasts before using two fingers to  move her cream-colored bra strap out of my target area. I pulsed her as I kissed her collar bone, sucking on the delicate flesh beneath my lips. Her grip on my shoulders tightened, but only for a second as she pulled my hair back and began a similar assault on my pulse point, using her conduit powers to pulse me repeatedly through caressing hands moving continuously up and down my spine, leaving only to unclasp my bra and lower it off of my shoulders.  Following her lead, I moved my hands to unclasp her bra and was met with hungry lips greeting mine. I lowered her bra off her torso and Lauren melding our bodies together, kissing me hungrily before drawing a small amout of chi.

 

 

 

I bit my lip as I opened my eyes and was met with the signature brilliant blue eyes of a succubus staring back at me. I smiled widely before grabbing her face and resuming the intense kiss, pulling Lauren’s flesh against me – as if she could get closer. I reversed our positions and walked her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed – causing her to fall back onto the soft mattress. I moved with her, not allowing the kiss to break for even a second.  We exchanged pulses and the drawing of chi as we worked with each other to unbutton and unzip each other’s jeans. I broke the kiss for a moment, feeling the unactivated Siracon in my pocket – it served as a reminder of everything Lauren and I went through that night.  I tenderly placed it on the nightstand beside the bed, hoping that I wouldn’t need it when we finally made it to sleep but feeling safe knowing that it was close by should something happen.  I stood up and shimmied out of the black denim fabric, my fingertips pushing down the waist band until it hit the floor.  I kicked the fabric out of the way before hooking my fingertips under the waistband of Lauren’s dark blue jeans – they were stained in blood and dirt and the right knee was completely ripped. 

 

 

 

“I hope these weren’t your favorite pair…” I empathized, easing the fabric off of her perfect hips.

 

 

 

She sat up onto her elbows, looking me square in the eye, “They were.”

 

 

 

I gave her my best sad face but it didn’t last long as I straddled her almost-naked hips and leaned down to kiss her deeply, my fingers lifting her jaw and then tangling into her hair.  Feeling Lauren’s body beneath me was like heaven – her soft skin, her twitching muscles, her natural peach-like scent filling the surrounding air... I could just breathe her in for the rest of my life.  She lightly scratched up my spine, sending a tingling sensation through the muscles of my back.  I broke the kiss and looked down at her – her eyes still had specs of blue hiding, resembling mine, I’m sure.  I caressed her cheek with my thumb.

 

 

 

“I’m falling in love with you, Lauren Lewis,” I admitted. 

 

 

 

She smiled widely up at me, her eyes forming small, stray tears.  “Bo McCorrigan, I have been in love with you,” she admitted softly, her fingers pushing back the curtain of dark hair, separating us from the world.

 

 

 

“My worst fear today was you getting hurt and I wouldn’t have told you.”

 

 

 

“But I’ve known.  I can see it in the way you look at me as I hope you see it in the way I look at you.”

 

 

 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

 

 

 

“From the moment I saw you, you had my heart. I’m yours, Bo. Only yours.”

 

 

 

I beamed down at her. “As I am yours,” I whispered against her lips before capturing them in an intense kiss. 

 

 

 

I maneuvered my lower half so that I was only straddling one leg, my thigh pressing up against Lauren’s center and her slightly raised thigh pressing up against my own.  We lay there, kissing and rocking against each other, pulsing, and exchanging chi for many moments – our respective arousals showing tell-tale signs through soaked underwear and slick thighs.

 

 

 

“You’re going to have to be quiet,” I whispered against Lauren’s lips.

 

 

 

“Me? Bo, you are most definitely the loudest between the two of us.”

 

 

 

“Perhaps, but knowing that Isabeau and Trick are either up stairs or right outside will quiet me down. I mean, my grandmother is a succubus, but still, respect and all that,” I whispered, trailing my lips down her jaw and onto her neck – my hands caressing her sides.

 

 

 

“That’s… Bo…maybe we should…” Lauren trailed off, grabbing my chin, so I would look at her in the eyes.

 

 

 

I readjusted and put a palm of her stomach, pulsing her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

 

 

 

“You were saying?” I asked, pulsing her again.

 

 

 

Lauren licked her lips – her mouth noticeably going dry. 

 

 

 

“Do you want me to stop?”  I pulsed her again before drawing a little chi from her lips.

 

 

 

She shook her head, before grabbing the back of my head and pulling me down quickly, our lips crashing into one another.  

 

 

 

I slid my hands upward to meet her soft breasts, my fingers rolling the hardened nipple – tugging on it lightly.  Lauren’s hips raised up, her covered core desperately seeking friction on my thigh.  I trailed my lips down Lauren’s neck once again and moved towards her chest before taking a hard nipple between my lips and running my tongue over the tight nub, licking and savoring the taste of the blonde’s sensitive skin.  Nails dug into my spine, but it only served as a motivator – like it always did.  I sat up, reluctantly pulling away from Lauren’s succulent nipple, and eased her panties off of her hips. 

 

 

 

I shifted and situated myself between her legs, grinding down into her as I palmed her breasts and kissed her mouth.  She was warm and soaking wet.  I snaked one arm between us and entered her with two fingers, swallowing her instinctive screams. Her core contracted around the intrusion of my digits so tightly, it elicitied a guttural groan that was released from my lips.  I guided one of Lauren’s legs to hook over my hip, her other leg following in kind. I really enjoyed this angle – Lauren flat on her back, me between her legs, my fingers deep in her pussy, her heels digging into my ass- pulling my closer, deeper.  It was one hell of an angle. The blonde became sweaty as I thrusted my fingers in and out of her tight core, refusing to release her lips from the ongoing kiss. I snaked my thumb up to her clit just before I began drawing chi from the whimpering blonde.

 

 

 

I dragged my fingers along her inner walls and circled her clit several times until a small orgasm crashed over her. I fed from her, lightly – just enough to have a small taste, but then our positions flipped rapidly, and I found myself being fed from as Lauren pulsed me,  one hand on my hip and then other trailing up the inner part of my thigh. She kissed me deeply, just long enough to allow me to register what was happening before moving her lips to my jaw then the valley between my breasts, then my stomach.  Every place she kissed felt like it was lit on fire until she settled between my legs, her long tongue extending out to taste my wetness.  I stuffed one fist in my mouth to keep from screaming aloud and one fist in her hair – gripping the strands of her blonde locks as her tongue danced between my lips, licking at my slit from my entrance to my clit in a practiced rhythm that my body enjoyed more than oxygen.

 

 

 

My hips moved to meet her face and her glorious rhythemic tongue.  Internally, I had to laugh – she was right. I was the loud one of the two of us…it was taking everything I had in me not scream out in pleasure. Lauren knew exactly what she was doing and I enjoyed letting her know.  The concentration it took to keep my moans and gasps and cries of pleasure to a minimum caused my body to respond to Lauren’s movements that much faster.  Lauren moved her tongue from my clit into my entrance, swirling it inside of me, thrusting it in and out – I felt like I was drunk. I tightened around her tongue – my body buzzing from all of the sensation as new warm liquid poured out of me and into her mouth. She moaned her approval, lapping up all of the juice before extracting her face from my center and kissing me roughly – simultaneously entering me with three fingers.  I cried into her mouth before wiggling my arm down and entering her.

 

 

 

We fed from each other, our respective hands pumping in and out in a well-practiced rhythm, our bodies dancing together.  I used my free arm to flip us over – my fingers never leaving her core.  I just loved seeing Lauren underneath of me – writhing, face pained with the anticipation of pleasure… it was all too marvelous to miss.  Our bodies moved in time, a mess of tangled limbs and sweat-coated skin. The pleasure was only intensified by our inability to audibly express our approval of the sensations happening. As we both neared our second organsm, Lauren grabbed the back of my head roughly, forcing her scream into my mouth as her body stiffened – her orgasm reverberating through her form. White flashes of light burst behind my eye lids as I fed one last time off of Lauren and then collapsed onto her heaving chest.

 

 

 

I opened my eyes after my body stabilized – it was nearly 4:30 in the morning. I could have gone another round, in fact, the longer I laid there the more I appreciated Lauren’s naked breasts only millimeters away from my lips. Despite the still-burning desire inside of me, I eased Lauren under the comforter and spooned her tightly from behind, my arm acting as a protective fortress that none could penetrate. I was thankful that the day ended with her in my arms, alive and unharmed. Tomorrow would be a new day with a new fight and as long as I had this blonde beside me, we would fight together and we would win any battle before us.   



	12. Chapter 12

A couple weeks flew by without a second interaction with the Magina, however instead of being comforting, it just made most of us that much more uneasy even though Dyson, Hale, Lauren, and I scouted out the place Lauren saw when the Magina were leaving after our inititial fight. However, when we got to the abandoned warehouse, we found remnants of them being there, but the Magina were nowhere to be found. Dyson kept an undercover patrol on the area and for a few days Trick had either Dyson or Hale follow Lauren around when I wasn’t present, but eventually we all had to get back to our life routines – especially Lauren. Lauren was set to graduate a year early, but still had an honor’s thesis to complete – not to mention an upcoming interview for the UCSD College of Medicine, and of course, regular classes.

 

 

 

I had barely seen Lauren in the past week as she prepared for her interview and was now in a time-sensitive portion of her research, however, I was planning to pry her away from her work for a long weekend before her interview next Monday.  I took the  entire weekend off of the bar so I could spent my Thursday night with her. I could tell she was fretting about the interview, but I honestly didn’t know what she was so nervous about.  I knew she would be one of younger applicants, but from what she told me, she was in the 99th percentile on every section of her MCAT, she had several letters of recommendation, and her research was innovative and ground-breaking as she had identified something in some cellular process that had not been discovered before.  She had been to the career prep center on campus and they believed she was going to pass her interview with flying colors. However, I knew she was mainly nervous because she decided to do something called “early decision” which I think gave her a better shot at getting into the school, but she was not able to apply to other schools.  I guess everything had pros and cons.

 

 

 

I had been planning to go away this weekend – the weekend before her interview – so it would just be the two of us, getting some fresh air and getting her mind off of it.  I knew she was already going to get in, but she needed a breather. Sometimes Lauren took herself too seriously and I often made it my task to loosen her up a bit. When I did manage to get her out of her head, Lauren would really let her hair down and just have fun.  I noticed in the past month that when she had those brief respites, she would go back to work and back to school and be that much more productive.  She was driven and motivated and brilliant, but even the hardest of workers need to take a few minutes and have a few shots of tequila.  However due to the Magina threat, I couldn’t exactly take her upstate as I wanted, so I settled for something local. I rented a small bungalow on a nice, secluded part of the beach. I knew it was weird to rent a place on the beach even though I only lived 15 minutes away from dipping my toes in the ocean, but it was more the principle. I wanted Lauren to have a chance to relax. No work, no school, no bar, no typical/normal duties… just the two of us. 

 

 

 

While she finished up her day in the lab, I had spent the day buying groceries for the small one-bedroom house, and getting all of my things and her things together so she wouldn’t even have to think of it.  I even grabbed her laptop and her prep materials for the interview – even though I wouldn’t let her know about it unless she was getting absolutely restless (which could totally happen). This weekend would be solely about Lauren and making Lauren relax before one of the most important days of her career.

 

 

 

“Hello beautiful,” I smiled as Lauren excited the dark building and walking onto the sidewalk, the outside lamps illuminating her angelic face as she came into my view.

 

 

 

She looked exhausted, but beamed up at me the moment she heard my voice.  I grabbed her hand to tug her towards me before cupping her cheek and kissing her sweetly, savoring the taste of her mouth for just a moment. When the kiss broke, my eyes fluttered open and I noticed the culprit of the extra weight I felt when I pulled her towards me – the woman had a bookbag on her back almost larger than she was. I lifted the bag off her shoulders and guided her arms out of the straps. 

 

 

 

“Bo, that’s really…” she trailed off.

 

 

 

“Heavy? I know.  But you’re tired. You’ve had a long day. I got it,” I responded, situating the bag on my own shoulders.

 

 

 

Even in the small things Lauren was geeky – her backpack was one of those ergonomically correct bags with the pads and shock absorber shoulder straps, completely unlike my own.  I had a black Jansport, $30 at Target.  Lauren must have paid at least $100 for this huge ass bag. Who knew what all she stored in it.  My guess was possibly more books and supplies than a single person ever needed in a week, let alone a day.

 

 

 

I guided her to the Camero – I had parked in a loading zone and just hoped no one had towed the Beast.  Luckily, I found it exactly how I left it almost 30 minutes ago.  I set her bag down in the back and then proceeded to open her door for her. 

 

 

 

“You’re being rather chivalrous today,” Lauren commented.

 

 

 

“I just want you to relax and not worry about a thing,” I explained.

 

 

 

I hopped over my door and sat in the seat at an angle so I could face the beautiful blonde. 

 

 

 

“So, I just realized that I’m not really sure if you like surprises or not, but as of right now, you really don’t have a choice.”

 

 

 

Lauren’s expression shifted to bewilderment with a slight sliver of concern.  “Bo…?”

 

 

 

“It’s nothing bad, I promise.  You’re just not going home.  Neither am I…We’re going somewhere…together.”

 

 

 

“Bo… I appreciate the…. But I have…”

 

 

 

“I know,” I comforted, placing my hands atop hers assuringly.  “You have your big interview coming up which is exactly why I am doing this.  But, because I don’t want you to know where we are going…”  I grabbed a black scarf out of my back pocket.  “You must put this on.”

 

 

 

Lauren looked at me and then looked at the scarf and back up at me.

 

 

 

“I promise its nothing Kinky…yet.”

 

 

 

Lauren chuckled.  I got on my knees and leaned over towards her so I could wrap the scarf around her eyes and tied it behind her head.

 

 

 

“Comfortable?”

 

 

 

“The blindfold? Yes.  Being blindfolded?  No.”

 

 

 

“I promise, it’ll be worth it. Just relax and enjoy the ride.’

 

 

 

The ride was a little longer than it took to get to her place or mine.  Once we got on Mission Boulevard, there was a lot of stop and go traffic – especially since it was dusk.  I never really enjoyed driving on Mission boulevard in the evening  because even despite my amazing reflexes, there was always that one or two dumbasses that decided to pull their bicycle out onto the roadway from in-between two parked cars.  Like, it’s called a crosswalk, people. There are many of them – use them.

 

 

 

We finally arrived at the parking space that we were assigned- about a half a block away from the actual house. I got out of the car, picked up Lauren’s bookbag, and walked over to her side of the car.

 

 

 

“Can I take this thing off now?” she asked, halfway pulling it off.

 

 

 

“No!” I yelled, moving my hands to put the fabric back over her eyes.

 

 

 

“Bo, I feel ridiculous…”

 

 

 

“It’s perfect.  Almost there.  We just have to walk a bit”

 

 

 

“Walk? Bo, I’m blinded.”

 

 

 

“I know.  Do you trust me?”

 

 

 

“With my life,” she relented.

 

 

 

“I won’t let you fall or trip or walk into anything, I promise.”

 

 

 

She sighed, understanding that I was going to win this round and took my hand, cautiously stepping where I guided her to.

 

 

 

“Okay, just step up,” I directed after our short walk to the house. The back patio was literally on the beach, meaning you could see the ocean from the front step.    “What can you tell about where we are from all your other senses?” I asked.

 

 

 

“I smell salt water, though we do live in San Diego – everywhere I go I smell salt water. The wind is chilly…”

 

 

 

“Okay, but what do you hear?”

 

 

 

“Hmmm.  I hear the ocean… like really really close. Why do I hear the ocean so well? We’re not on sand…”

 

 

 

I took her blindfold off and she blinked her eyes several times to adjust.

 

 

 

“Because we have a little home together on the beach for the next few days.  No work, no school.  No lab. I already brought you everything you will need – including interview materials if you absolutely have to look at them.  But your sole job this weekend is to relax and you told me that since you’ve been here, you’ve not really been to the beach aside from La Jolla.  Well, it’s kinda cold considering its November, but my guess is, it’ll do,” I explained.

 

 

 

Lauren looked up at me with those soft brown eyes and smiled widely. “You did this for me?”

 

 

 

“Oh just wait. There’s more.”

 

 

 

I opened the front door and ushered her inside.  The house was actually rather large for the space it occupied complete with a full kitchen, a living room and fireplace, and one bedroom. The bathroom had a huge tub and the patio outside even had a hot-tub.  The walls were warm-colored, very inviting and the décor matched perfectly – soft browns were interrupted with light blues and greens, the perfect décor for a house on the beach. When I had come to the house earlier, I made sure to put all of the clothes away, and place candles in each room. I had wine, tequila, triple sec and margarita mix chilling in the fridge.  I wanted everything to be perfect.

 

 

 

“I already went grocery shopping.  I plan on being your chef this weekend except for when we go out, if you want to go out.  Otherwise, I have a huge stack of movies and games. I got you a wet suit in case you wanted to go out in the ocean, it’s cold, so I don’t recommend just your bathing suit. However, I do recommend that or less for the hot tub outside,” I teased pulling her into my arms.

 

 

 

“You really thought of everything, didn’t you?” Lauren commented, pushing my hair back behind my shoulders.

 

 

 

“I just want it to be perfect for you. You deserve it, Lauren,” I emphasized, running the tips of my fingers in the loose strands of hair falling in front of her face, pushing them back behind her ear. 

 

 

 

I cupped her cheek with my hand and kissed her lips tenderly for just a brief moment before moving to take her jacket and hanging it up in the closet. I then shrugged mine off and hung it up beside hers. My heart engaged in a small happy dance seeing the two jackets side by side.  I loved knowing that I had Lauren here, playing house, for four days. There was really nothing else in the world I would rather be doing. 

 

 

 

I had thought ahead and had previously ordered Thai food to be delivered at exactly 7:30.  The knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts.  After we had finished our dinner and watching the documentary that Lauren chose on the television, I cleaned up the plates and put the leftovers in the fridge.

 

 

 

“So what do you think about a massage?” I asked, walking over to the blonde, hooking my fingers into the band of her jeans.   “Like a real massage. Help you to relax and you’ll sleep better tonight…” I encouraged.

 

 

 

“Bo, you’ve done so much already…”

 

 

 

“This is weekend O’ Lauren. It’s all about you, beautiful.”

 

 

 

She smiled at me, not really being able to fight my persistiveness.   “Okay, where do you want me?” she giggled.

 

 

 

“Mmmm, I can name a few places,” I teased kissing her neck playfully. “But for this, I’ll just have you lay on the bed.  But this…” I grabbed the bottom of her shirt, raising it over her head easily, “Needs to go. As well as…” I reached behind her and unclasped her bra.  “And…” I brought my hands to the front of her jeans, unbuttoning them and working them off of her hips.  “There,” I concluded, holding the nearly naked blonde in my arms for just a moment, kissing her jawline.   I walked her to the bed and guided her to lay down on her stomach before unzipping my boots, taking each one off, and easing the leather pants off my hips.  I grabbed a pair of my

 shorts and slid them on – as much as I would have loved to get completely naked, I wanted this to be about a  different type of pleasure. In order to keep that line, for now, I needed to eliminate the temptation – and laying or sitting or being anywhere near Lauren with my center completely exposed was definite temptation.

 

 

 

I grabbed the cocoa butter lotion before climbing onto the bed, straddling her ass. After pouring a generous amount of the cool lotion into my hands and warming it up, I began working the liquid into Laurens’ cream-colored skin.  I began working my thumbs into the muscles of the back of her neck, listening intently to the small moans escaping her lips while also paying close attention to texture changes within her muscles. I descended her spine, my respective thumbs  kneading the muscles on either side first before moving in small circles to her shoulders and the muscles lining her shoulder blades.   I was all of a sudden very thankful for the 3-week fling I had over the early part of the summer with a girl from the Phillipines. She taught me everything she knew about massage therapy and pressure points. Well, not so much _taught_ as she loved to massage me and I learned from what she was doing.   I could only hope Lauren would enjoy the little that I learned and the sounds fleeing her lips were encouraging.

 

 

 

“You are so tight,” I commented, working out a particularly large knot in the back of her shoulder.  “I didn’t think Fae muscles could knot up so easily…”

 

 

 

“I guess those Fae aren’t trying to get into medical school,” Lauren mumbled in between exhales.

 

 

 

“You know it’s going to be okay.  You’re going to get in – you’re the smartest person that I know,” I encouraged.

 

 

 

“I hope the faculty are as certain as you a… owww,” she cried.

 

 

 

“Sorry,” I apologized finding the center point of the knot.

 

 

 

I continued working her muscles, finding various pressure points along her spine, shoulder blades and hips. I took my time working each knot out, feeling bad for the immediate pain it caused, but knowing it would be completely worth it in the end.  Just passed the second hour, I had Lauren flip onto her back and I put her head on my lap so I could massage her face and scalp.  She looked so relaxed – I beamed on the inside, this was exactly what I was going for.

 

 

 

“Feel good?”

 

 

 

“You never have to stop,” she smiled, my hands working through her hair, rubbing the sensitive parts of her scalp, down her ears, across her hairline and back up.

 

 

 

After I finished working her scalp, I still felt the desire to run my fingers through her hair as she continued to relax and take it all in. 

 

 

 

“How about a shower before bed?” I suggested.

 

 

 

“Mmm, sounds good. Lotion is a little sticky,” she replied, sitting up slowly.

 

 

 

“I’ll go run the water, meet me in there?”

 

 

 

The blonde nodded. 

 

 

 

I quickly kissed her lips before standing up and making my way to the bathroom. The shower was probably my favorite thing in the house. It had a rain shower head angling straight down and a regular shower head on either side.  It was my own personal heaven. 

 

 

 

Lauren entered the room and I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively, holding her securely to me.  “You are so beautiful,” I admitted.

 

 

 

She blushed, but only for a moment, before capturing my lips with hers, her hands raising up to cup my cheek.   We stood there for several moments kissing and enjoy the innocent caresses before I reached down and grabbed my own shirt, yanking it over my head.  She trailed her fingers down my neck and collar bone until she reached the soft skin of my breasts. Moving her hands to my back, she unclasped my bra before divesting me of the material and then moved her fingers south to work my shorts off of my hips.  I shivered from her touch.  As a succubus, it didn’t take much to turn me on however being with Lauren, it took even less. Fire ignited the trail her fingers left, my skin burning beneath her touch.  I made quick work of her bikini underwear before guiding her into the shower.

 

 

 

The water was warm against my skin, my hair instantly matting against my neck and shoulders.  Lauren pulled me close to her – her blonde hair darkening under the intense hydration. She covered my lips with hers, our mouths moving in tandem. She opened her mouth slightly and I plunged my tongue into her, quickly engaging in a heated battle with her own strong muscle.  She roughly pushed me against the cool tile of the walls. I tangled my hands into her hair, securing her lips to mine. We rocked into our kiss, nipples rubbing against each other, thighs falling in between each other, enabling our rocking to cause friction at our respective centers.

 

 

 

Our breath became heavy…labored as our make out session intensified. I grabbed her ass forcefully, causing her core to rub flush against my thigh. I drew a small amount of chi from her in between battles of domaniance of our tongues.  She broke the exchange and moved her lips to my pulse point, sucking on the tender flesh vigorously.   I moaned loudly before grabbing her chin and kissing her again, thrusting my tongue into her mouth briefly and extracting some chi out of her.  She responded in kind, drawing chi from me as her hands moved and settled on my large breasts, paliming at the nipples initially and then beginning to pinch and tug at each of them with her thumb and forefinger.  I arched in response, pushing my breasts into her more.

 

 

 

I pushed away from tile and backed her up against the other wall – my hands finding her luscious, breasts immediately, my fingers toying with her nipples as she cried out in pleasure.  I tore my lips way from hers, planting firm, purposed kisses along her jawline, neck, pulse point, collarbone… until I bent down, forcing her hands to stop their ministrations and taking a pointed nipple into my mouth.  Lauren’s hands tangled into my hair roughly, securing my mouth to her breast.  I reached behind her, and grabbed the back of her thighs tightly before using my strength to lift her up onto my hips, giving me better access to her amazing breasts and other coveted places.  With no more then a second passing, I snaked one hand between us and entered her forcefully with three fingers – she cried out, digging her fingertips into my shoulders as her head fell back onto the tile.

 

 

 

 

The water turned cold, but I didn’t care and watching Lauren’s face contort in a mix of pleasure and pain, she didn’t care either.  I used my leverage to guide her form up and down, my fingers nearly extracting from her completely before reaching so very deep into her.  The blonde’s skin flushed as I worked her from the inside out, my thumb moving through her slick folds and trapping her engorged nub under the pad before rolling it in circles.  Lauren cried out, loudly, her back hit the tile with each thrust and the sound of her wet skin hitting the wall only served to spur me on.

 

 

 

“Come for me,” I commanded against her lips.  I kissed her hard and felt her walls tighten around my forcefully moving fingers. I pulled my lips away just barely and I drew her chi as she orgasmed, her juices running down my fingers and onto my wrist. 

 

 

 

Her body went limp and I let her down off my my hips but still held her up.  She was conscious, but definitely wasn’t stable on her feet.  I pushed her wet hair away from her face and stroked the soft skin of her cheek, intermittently planting loving kissing on her forehead and temple. Within moments, Lauren acquired a new-found energy and pulsed me intensely, her hands planted firmly on either side of my ribs.  My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I arched into at the sensation.  She straighted her stance and forcefully reversed our positions, my back hitting the tile with a thud.  She grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head before latching her lips to mine, biting hard at my bottom lip before running her tongue over the bruising flesh. 

 

 

 

When she pulled back, I felt her gaze burning into me, so I opened my eyes to look at the blonde.  I was right.  She was staring right through…no…into me.  Lauren was looking at me like no one had ever looked at me before.  The passion was raw and tangible, but there was something else too.  She smiled as she let go of my wrists and brought her hand to my face, the tips of her fingers trailing along my jaw line.  I could tell she wanted to say something as her eyes searched mine, there was just something in the look she was giving me that told me something was on her mind. 

 

 

 

“Lauren, what is it sweetie?” I asked, pushing her soaked hair back with the palm of my hands.

 

 

 

She smiled nervously and looked to the ground for a brief moment before gaining her resolve and locking her eyes with mine. 

 

 

 

“I love you, Bo McCorrigan.”

 

 

 

The words hit me straight in the chest and made every nerve in my body tingle.  “I love you, too,” I said assuringly. 

 

 

 

She grabbed my face and crashed our lips together heatedly, our bodies rocking in time with one another.

 

 

 

The water decided to turn _really_ cold, like almost ice.   Lauren leaned her body back and shut off the nozzle, leaving us naked wet, and standing in a non-running shower. Neither of us cared.  She recoiled and palmed my breasts, playing with the nipples, toying with them exactly how she knew I liked.  Before I knew what was happening, Lauren dropped to her knees and bent one of my legs to rest on her shoulder.  She firmly planted her mouth against my sex, her tongue parting my folds and exploring the wet flesh. She rolled her tongue against my clit; I moaned loudly, my head falling back against the wall as my hips bucked against her.

 

 

 

She quickly entered me  and moved her fingers in and out of my core very slowly, keeping time with her long slow licks up around my throbbing nub. I rode her fingers, my hips moving in time with her very slow and gentle thrusts. She knew exactly what she was doing and worse – she knew that I knew exactly what she was doing. She was tormenting me.  She was making every nerve sensitive, but not permitting me to have enough sensation for my body to work itself up to climax.  It was excruciating.

 

 

 

“Lauren…” I breathed.

 

 

 

“Hmm?” her voice vibrated into my sex, causing a jolt of sensation.

 

 

 

I gasped.

 

 

 

“Please…”

 

 

 

I could feel her smile.

 

 

 

“You don’t like?” she teased, resuming her slow movements.

 

 

 

I growled and tried to move away from the wall (to flip this whole damn thing around), but she placed her left hand on my stomach and pinned me to the tile, her strength and adrenaline outweighing my frustration. 

 

 

 

She began to pump inside of me a little faster.

 

 

 

“Is that how you want it?” she asked, removing her mouth from my clit and replacing her tongue with her thumb. 

 

 

 

I inhaled sharply. “God…”

 

 

 

She started thrusting inside of me even faster, harder… She stood up and hooked my leg over her hip, her fingers working in and out of me in hard, forceful thrusts.  

 

 

 

“How about now?” she breathed against my lips before taking my bottom lip between hers and biting down on it gently. 

 

 

 

All I could do was nod, my body flushing from the sensation. Sweat, not shower water, starting to form on my brow.  I gripped Lauren’s bare shoulders, my nails digging into her flesh.  I heard her hiss, but the moment the sound left her lips, she started slamming her fingers into my core, her thumb circling my clit furiously.  She covered my lips with hers, thrusting her tongue into my mouth before drawing a little chi.  That was it, my climax hit me in multiple ways and I grabbed the back of Lauren’s head forcefully, drawing chi from her as the waves hit me again and again, blinding lights flashing behind my eyelids.  My body stiffened just before my legs gave out, causing Lauren and I to slide to the shower floor. 

 

 

 

Lauren’s fingers were forced out of my from the fall, but she quickly held me to her, my body noticeably shaking from the intense organsm.

 

 

 

“I love you” she whispered, her hot breath landing on my cheek.

 

 

 

I looked up at her, my body slowly regaining strength. I smiled widely at the beautiful blonde – her hair starting to dry. I almost felt bad – her locks were almost surely knotted.  “I love you,” I confided, gazing into her eyes. 

 

 

 

I started to stand up – Lauren helping me regain my balance on my own two feet.

 

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

“What for?” I asked.

 

 

 

“This is one of the few times you’ve fully fed on me without me basically forcing you to.”

 

 

 

“I still don’t know how you’re not drained,” I admitted.

 

 

 

“Being around a succubus, I have a little succubus in me now.  It helps me keep up,” she smiled before turning around and turning the water back on, the warm liquid quickly showing our bodies, resoaking our hair.

 

 

 

It was the perfect ending to a really good day.  We didn’t typically get many of these, but as planned, Lauren was relaxed and I was apparently doing my duty perfectly.  We finished _actually_ showering before curling up into the queen size bed.  I was very thankful that Lauren told me she loved me – finally.  I had been falling in love with her from the moment I saw her, I just didn’t want to tell her ‘too soon’.  The fact was, this blonde to-be-doctor…was my everything.  She was the reason I got up in the morning.  There was nothing I wouldn’t do for her.  She made me feel like the idea of soul-mates actually existed – corny as the thought was.  I never felt that way with Dyson.  Lauren woke something inside of me up -  and nothing could ever compare. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I just wanted to take a moment and say I hope you enjoy this chapter. If I haven't heard from you (or even if I have) I'd love to know your thoughts and feelings. PLease comment or send me a message! (and a special thanks to my wife for editing!)

I woke up, laying sideways on the hard floor. My head was throbbing, sharp pains ran up the side of my skull, causing me to hiss in agony. I lifted my right hand up to my head to where I felt the severe pain only to be met with a warm, sticky substance.  I brought my hand into my vision– blood.  I tried to stand up, but the room was spinning and I immediately felt nauseated so I quickly sat back down onto the wooden floor. I tentatively moved my fingers across my face and the rest of my head to check for other wounds – my skin hurt, a sure sign that I was bruising.

 

 

 

“What the hell…” I questioned the ether. 

 

 

 

Where was I and how had I gotten here? Where was Lauren?

 

_Lauren._

 

 

 

I jumped up off the ground, my body trying to betray my wishes, but I choked back the nauseous feeling and the ache of my muscles.   I searched the house, grabbing onto furniture as much as I could, but most of the furniture was either broken or turned over.  I grabbed walls to keep myself standing – my head was absolutely killing me. I was so dizzy and everything was fuzzy. 

 

 

 

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. The right side of my head was covered in blood, my hair matted to my skull.  Thick dark red blood covered the right side of my face. I had a gash on my left cheek and across my chest... it was then that I realized I had no shirt on.  In fact, I had nothing on. I was completely butt ass naked. 

 

 

 

I continued to search the small space – even going outside after I quickly threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts.  She was no where.  My heart started to beat out of my chest, my breathing grew quick and shallow.  With trembling hands I grabbed my phone and called Dyson as the outpouring of tears mingled with almost-dried blood on my cheek.

 

 

 

**_ 18 hours before… _ **

 

 

 

 “I didn’t know you could surf,” Lauren stated as she fumbled with her newly bought wetsuit.

 

 

 

“I grew up beside the ocean, I do all kinds of things.”

 

 

 

“But surfing? I just didn’t picture it. Did you and Kenzi surf together when you were kids?”

 

 

 

“Kenzi? No.. Definitely not.  If I could get Kenzi in the sunlight it was a miracle.”

 

 

“What got you started?” she asked, as I put a plastic bag over her foot and guided her into putting on the wetsuit correctly.

 

 

 

“Girls. Boys,” I admitted honestly, helping her to work the wetsuit up her body after getting her second foot through the appropriate whole.

 

 

 

“I’m surprised you were willing to put on a wetsuit…makes for a harder time getting it off,” she laughed.

 

 

 

I chuckled in response, concentrating on moving the neoprene material over her body and up her arms. 

 

 

 

“I don’t like to be cold.”

 

 

 

As soon as Lauren’s arms were through the armholes, she reached back and attempted to zip herself up. 

 

 

 

‘Wait…you’re going to regret that,” I said, grabbing her arms and putting them down before stepped behind her. 

 

 

 

I placed one hand against her naked shoulder and worked the material around my hand, stretching it out a little before copying my actions on the other side. 

 

 

 

“Okay, now put your shoulders together,” I directed.   I zipped her up and fastened the Velcro then walked around to her front, guiding her arms above her head and smoothing out the material.   “It helps the restriction,” I explained.

 

 

 

“So girls, huh?”

 

 

 

I blushed lightly.  “Yea…and boys.  There’s nothing much hotter than a girl or boy wet and partially naked on a surf board,” I teased, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards me.

 

 

 

“Oh yea? Is that why you have me getting into the water?”

 

 

 

“Well…you’re in a wet suit, so its different.”

 

 

 

“Ohhhh. Well, I can…”  she began whispering into my ear, “always take it off and then it’ll just be the bikini.  Not much left to the imagination,” she licked the outer ridge of my ear. 

 

 

 

“True…” I smiled, “but I don’t want you sick. It’s November. The water is cold.”

 

 

 

I ran my hands over her back and up into her hair.  “Besides there’s only one thing hotter than a girl in a bikini surfing the waves.”

 

 

 

“Yea? Whats that?” Lauren quizzed with a smile, her eyes falling onto my lips for a brief moment before looking back up at me and locking our gaze.

 

 

 

“You.”  I grabbed the back of her head and crashed our lips together. 

 

 

 

We kissed for several minutes, just standing in the living room, before I pulsed her and subsequently drew a small amount of chi. 

 

 

 

She pulled away, utterly breathless, her eyes cloudy and glazed over.   I flashed her a teasing smile, biting my lip ever so slightly. 

 

 

 

“Let’s go!” I exclaimed, my eyes wide and bright, as I stepped passed her and exited the house leaving her standing in the middle of the room completely speechless.

 

 

 

I walked out to the small outdoor storage space, unlocked the lock and pulled two surfboards from the enclosure.

 

 

 

“Where did you get these?” Lauren asked, finally meeting me outside.

 

 

 

“I brought them yesterday before I picked you up.  They are both mine.”

 

 

 

“How did I not know this about you?” Lauren quizzed, almost chiding herself for not knowing everything about me in the 3 months or so that we’ve known each other.

 

 

 

“Lauren, there are many many things you don’t know about me.  But you will find them out eventually,” I promised, kissing her lightly on the lips and handing her a wooden longboard with blue Hawaiian flowers going down the middle in an S shape. 

 

 

 

I grabbed my own black and purple designed shortboard and headed towards the beach. 

 

 

 

I spent several minutes on the sand teaching Lauren how to properly paddle and pop up on the board. I went through the basic techniques – stance, how to do a duck dive, how to read the waves, etc.  The entire time she had this weird look on her face like she couldn’t believe I knew how to do this so well.  Again – I grew up in San Diego. 

 

 

 

We spent a good three to four hours in the water – November is one of the best months for surfing in San Diego.  I mean the swells are just beautiful.   Lauren tried to catch a couple of waves – unfortunately she fell most of the time, but there was one beautiful wave where she popped up just right and rode it out for quite a while before losing her balance and falling back into the water.  I loved watching her  - even her wipeouts were graceful.  During our time in the water, I also took the opportunity to show off a little. I rode the waves doing as many carves and a couple cutbacks as the waves would allow before really showing off and integrating some airs.  My favorite tricks were frontside carving 360’s and backside floaters. 

 

 

 

“Omg, Bo, that was amazing,” Lauren squealed as we stepped back on the sand.  “Where did you learn to do all of that?” 

 

 

 

“A good friend of mine surfs with Billabong.  I knew him as a kid.  His dad taught both of us when we were real young. My grandmother about had a fit when she found out.   I don’t surf now nearly as much as I’d like.  You did really good for your first time out.”

 

 

 

“I crashed more than I stayed on the board,” Lauren laughed.

 

 

 

“But you caught one amazing wave and sometimes that’s all that counts,” I smiled at her, drawing her close to me. “What do you say we get cleaned up and go have an early dinner? Then, I can bring you home…”

 

 

 

“And what do you plan on doing with me when we get back?”

 

 

 

“Play Scrabble of course…” I smiled at her as she rolled her eyes before locking her lips with mine tenderly. 

 

 

 

“I really love you,” she whispered against my lips.

 

 

 

I hugged her tightly, “I really love you too, Lauren.”

 

 

 

As planned, Lauren and I grabbed a quick shower – I tried to be on my best behavior but her breasts always seemed to find their way into my hands. I don’t know how it happened, I mean _I_ was being _good_. After our shower, we readied ourselves and walked out onto the boardwalk hand in hand.  It wasn’t really practical to eat outside, as the late-afternoon air was growing increasingly cooler, so instead of eating somewhere with an oceanfront view, I guided Lauren to one of my favorite places off-shore.  I went to put our names on the list and slipped the hostest some cash and a small pulse – just enough to get Lauren and I a quick seat in one of the best areas of the house. 

 

 

 

“You think you are so smooth,” Lauren chuckled.

 

 

 

“I don’t think… I am,” I defended.

 

 

 

We ordered wine while we waited for our dinner. Conversation with Lauren was always seamless – it came so easy that I never felt like I had to work to keep either of us from being bored.  I was very proud of her as she hadn’t mentioned any words associated with school, work, or the interview all day.  It was a very encouraging sign that my plan was working. After dinner, I couldn’t help but to stop at my favorite ice cream shop, just a few minutes out of the way.  It felt nice just walking with Lauren, hand in hand, - no rush, no place to be, no worries. I had to admit the wine was affecting me as I could tell it was affecting her too – we were laughing a little too loudly and we were laughing at _everything_. 

 

 

 

Walking into the ice cream place, I wrapped my arms around Lauren’s waist from behind, my hands resting on her slender stomach. 

 

 

 

“What looks good?” I asked, whispering into her ear.

 

 

 

“Well what is good?” she turned her head, stretching her neck out just slightly. 

 

 

 

I kissed the tender flesh on her neck, my eyes flashing blue. I knew I had to behave here, however the lowered inhibitions from the 4 glasses of wine I had at dinner was not helping.

 

 

 

“Everything,” I breathed, my voice just barely loud enough for her to hear. 

 

 

 

“Can I help you?” the old lady quizzed, not too pleased at our public display of affection.

 

 

 

I laughed a little. 

 

 

 

“Yes ma’am. May I have a double scoop waffle cone, one scoop chocolate, the second strawberry.  And,” I faced Lauren.  “What do you want beautiful?” 

 

 

 

“May I have the same thing, but both scoops butter pecan?”

 

 

 

The woman quickly worked up the order.  “$5.89”

 

 

 

I handed her a $10.  “Keep the change,” I directed, putting one arm behind Lauren’s back, guiding us out of the little shop.

 

 

 

“You’re dripping,” I commented to Lauren on our walk back to the house.

 

 

 

“What?  Oh…hell…” she replied, noticing the melted ice-cream leaking on to her hand. 

 

 

 

I grabbed her wrist and licked the cone – where the drippage was occurring -  before guiding her to hold the cone with the other hand. I stuck my tongue out and tasted the butter pecan drippings from the base of her thumb and her inner wrist just before biting down on her wrist’s pulse point.   I could see her energy spike – and I beamed in response.  She was so easy to work up.

 

 

 

She quickly looked to her side and tossed her half-eaten ice cream in the trash can, before grabbing mine and doing the same. 

 

 

 

“Hey…” I began to protest, but was cut short by her lips crashing with mine heatedly, her tongue entering my mouth purposely. 

 

 

 

I backed her up against the nearest wall – the brick rough against my palm. She tangled her fingers tightly into my hair, pulling me into her forcefully.   Our tongues battled, swirling around one another. Lauren opened her mouth wide and I pushed her tongue back into her hot cave, my muscle quickly following.  Kissing Lauren was different than kissing anyone else – it was absolutely intoxicating.

 

 

 

I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers – my chest heaving with each quick breath I inhaled.  Lauren’s eyes were molten – so indescribably dark. Her hips were still rocking on my thigh and I could feel the heat emanating from her center. I could just imagine how wet she was – how good she tasted. I could imagine how amazing the hot liquid would feel on my tongue…  I needed her.  Now.  

 

 

 

I slid my hands up the back of her shirt, making contact with her warm skin. I strongly pulsed her on her lower back – she trembled in response. 

 

 

 

“Bo…” her voice was low and husky.

 

 

 

My eyes flashed blue – I could see their reflection in her almost black eyes.  I really needed to get us out of the middle of the walkway.  I kissed her passionately, one last time before pulling away completely. I took her hand and pulled her to walk with me, eventually moving my hand to her lower back protectively.  I snaked my palm up the back of her shirt, just enough to where I could pulse her as we hurriedly walked the last block to the house.  I felt her misstep following a pulse – it took everything I had not to smile with pride.  I made her melt with every touch – absolute putty in my hands.

 

 

 

When we finally got inside of the house, Lauren pushed me against the front door so hard I was worried the force nearly broke the wood – well, worried for half a second.  Her lips collided roughly with mine, our mouths opening and closing rapidly, tongues meeting and parting – battling it out.  She brought her hands to the strings of my leather vest and ripped them apart – the ties falling in all different directions as she pushed the leather off of my shoulders and then pulled up the thin, fitting black shirt underneath. She was determined to get me topless as she swiftly reached around my back and unhooked my bra, guiding the straps off my shoulders and finally my arms.  Her lips left my lips and crashed onto my skin, biting the ivory skin of my chest and the swell of my breasts. 

 

 

 

“Lauren…” I hissed, feeling her teeth sink into my skin.

 

 

 

She took a pointed nipple into her mouth and sucked on it hard before running her tongue over it again and again. She brought a hand up to cup and play with the lonely breast as she toyed with me. 

 

 

 

“Lauren…” I moaned, speaking her name again, my hands reaching for her shoulders, trying to pull her up. She lifted her head but intercepted my wrists and pinned them to my sides.  “Don’t speak,” she ordered.

 

 

 

My eyes flashed blue once again – and so did hers.   I pulsed her through her wrists, but she mirrored my actions and coupled her pulses with drawing chi from my lips.   I was left breathless. I could only look at her, my dark eyes a permanent blue, my breath sharp but shallow. 

 

 

 

“You’re not in charge tonight,” the blonde directed, her voice low and primal.

 

 

 

I growled at her, pushing up off against the door and reversing our position.  “Wanna bet?” I hissed into her ear, biting the earlobe.

 

 

 

She pulsed me so strongly I nearly came right there. Her hands grabbed my hips tightly and turned us around once again, the walls of the house vibrating with the force of which my back hit the door.   “Yea…I do,” she smirked confidently before grabbing the ends of her shirt and ripping it up and over her torso.  

 

 

 

I reached out to touch the swell of her pert breasts, but she stepped backwards, just out of reach. 

 

 

 

“You can’t touch right now,” she teased.   “Put those hands somewhere safe,” she commanded, grabbing my wrists and placing them behind my head.  

 

 

 

She stepped back once again so that she was just out of my reach.   I bit my lip a I watched her fingers trail along the edge of her dark purple satin bra, the color contrasting with the tanned swell of her breasts. She continued to move her hands over her body slowly, teasing me, before reaching behind her and unclasping the unwanted garment.  She stood there, half naked, running the tips of her fingers along her collarbone and then down the valley of her breasts – so slowly. I couldn’t tear my eyes away  - my want and need growing more and more with each passing second.

 

 

 

She finally reached the top of her jeans. I watched intently, forcing myself to fight my urges to jump her and fuck her right on the floor.  Lauren wanted to play – and I couldn’t say that I minded.  I loved it when she wanted to play. It definitely wasn’t the first time. Lauren, despite her nerdy, geeky, sometimes shy self, definitely had this innate sexuality about her.  She was up for almost anything and being a succubus – that was one hell of a perk.

 

 

 

Lauren moved the button through the loophole of her pants and slid her zipper down slowly before dragging the slightly stiff material down her perfect, muscular legs.  As she removed her jeans, I noticed one amazing thing – Lauren had no underwear on.  My mouth began watering at the unexpected sight.  I could smell her from where I stood – god I wanted to taste her so badly.  She strutted over to me  and pressed her body hard against mine as she kissed me intently – her tongue exploring my mouth. Anytime I tried to engage in a battle, she forced my tongue back down. I could feel myself pooling in my leather pants. After just moments of feeling her lips against mine, she ended the kiss and dropped to her knees. She unzipped my boots and pulled each off slowly, her palms caressing the backs of my legs as she made her way back up to the top of my pants.  Lauren unbuttoned and unzipped the garment slowly, and dragged the leather down inch by inch, kissing and biting at every newly exposed patch of flesh until she finally removed the probably ruined leather material from my lower half.  

 

 

 

She remained on her knees, her finger tips lights dragging upward- feeling the skin of my calves and the backs of my thighs until she reached my ass. She dug her nails into the flesh she found there and pulled me towards her – her lips meeting my core.  She directed me to spread my legs just a little, I complied, before she stuck out her tongue and began kissing my pussy slowly.  She explored every fold, but completely avoided the areas where I wanted her tongue the most.  I started shifting my hips,  trying to move her tongue just a little higher or a little lower, but just as quickly as it had began, it ended.  She stood up and walked away from me – heading towards the bedroom. 

 

 

 

When she was almost to the door, she turned her head around – all of her hair falling onto her back.  “You coming?” she asked seductively. 

 

 

 

I almost broke out in a run, but she gave me a stern look.  “No running. Walk slowly to me,” she commanded in her most authorative voice. 

 

 

 

With every step I took towards her, she took a step back, her hands still roaming her body.  By the time I reached the door frame, Lauren was standing over by the dresser, holding onto it with one hand, and the other hand buried between her legs.   My mouth suddenly went dry.

 

 

 

“Sit on the bed,” she directed, her breath almost raspy. 

 

 

 

I couldn’t move.  It was evident that Lauren’s hand was moving between her folds – I was completely frozen in

place.

 

 

 

“Bo.  Sit. On. The. Bed,” she commanded.

 

 

 

The moment my ass hit the bed, Lauren removed her fingers, strode over towards me and put her fingers in my mouth. 

 

 

 

 

The present surprised me, but I greedily sucked on her fingers, my hands flying to her back – holding her to me.  Less than a second after my hands touched her skin, she wrangled herself away.

 

 

 

“You didn’t listen. I told you, you can’t touch,” she restated, backing away from me.  “Lie down,” she demanded.

 

 

 

Without moving my eyes from hers, I positioned myself onto the bed – my head resting back against one of Lauren’s soft pillows.   I spread my legs just a bit, a silent plea for what I wanted most, but Lauren didn’t seem phased.

 

 

 

The blonde crawled on the bed and straddled my hips – I could feel the heat from her core burning my lower stomach.  She bent down and kissed me slowly, her tongue exploring every crevice of my mouth as she grabbed my hands and lifted them above my head.  She dug her nails into my wrists, but as the kiss intensified it only served to spur me on.  She move her hands from pinning my wrists down to grabbing fistfuls of hair. She drew a small amount of chi and I responded by thrusting my tongue into her awaiting mouth. As soon as my muscle breached her lips, she enclosed upon it and sucked it hard – purging all thoughts and feelings out of my body except for the pulsating ache between my legs.

 

 

 

And then – she was gone.  No lips. No tongue. No hands on my wrists or in my hair.  I opened my eyes but only saw blackness. I went to reach for her but was met with a strong resistance.   I heard her characteristic giggle in the background.

 

 

 

“You’re not going anywhere, succubus,” her voice cut through the silence.

 

 

 

Lauren played me.  She played me and tied me up and blindfolded me and I was laying on the bed, completely helpless.

 

 

 

“Lauren…” I called out to her, trying to figure out her game.

 

 

 

“I told you to keep your hands in a safe place. You chose not to listen.”

 

 

 

I tried to determine the proximity of her voice, but I couldn’t.  I licked my lips and attempted to slow my heart rate, waiting for Lauren to make her move.

 

 

 

Seconds, maybe minutes passed and I felt a bite on my left ribcage.  I gasped in response.  Then a pinch of my right nipple.  Then a hard suck on my right pelvic bone. I was so far out of it that I could not feel Lauren’s weight and thus I could not determine where she was going to bite, lick, kiss, or touch until she did it.

 

 

 

A long lick up the slit of my pussy.  A suck and a nibble at my left nipple.  A little draw of chi.  Nails scratching down the valley of my breasts.  Two fingers entering me for one thrust and then being removed.  I was in hell.  Heaven.  Hell.  I was in Heaven-slash-Hell.  It was torture but so completely blissful.  I could feel the sexual energy buzzing through the room, my body was on fire from being completely tortured and not knowing where the next sensation was going to come from. 

 

 

 

All of a sudden I felt a warmness around my face – my nostrils filled with the scent of Lauren’s essence and the air around my mouth became humid. I felt the soft flesh of Lauren’s cunt rub against my mouth.  I was drunk.  I stuck my tongue out and lapped at her greedily as much as I could. I had no leverage. I wanted to take her, pull her down and make her come right on my face, but I had it give it to Lauren – she knew how to tie a knot.   I was completely at her mercy – what I could taste is what she let me taste. I hated not being in control – her warm pussy was just above me – ready for the taking and I…I could do nothing about it.

 

 

 

I lifted my head up as best as I could, trying to reach my tongue as far inside of her as possible – I felt her weight drop just a little bit – ah heaven.  I moved my tongue between her entrance and her clit rhythmically- her hips starting to ride my face. I moaned into her and she shuttered above me.  I entered her with my tongue – thrusting my muscle in and out of her quickly. She cried out, a small organsm breaking over her. A new wave of warm sweet nectar flowed out of her core and onto my tongue.  I licked it up greedily but in the middle of a lick, she removed herself from me.  I could still smell her – her juices coated my chin, my nose, my lips.  It wasn’t enough. I wanted more.

 

 

 

I felt her mouth wrap around a nipple and suck hard, her hand meeting the other nipple – twisting and pulling it with her fingers for only a brief moment before she moved on to yet again bite, lick, and suck at other places.  At this point I was practically spilling out onto the comforter beneath me. I had never been teased quite like this for this long. Lauren would intermix a few thrusts of her fingers into my core or a long, slow lick up my slit, or a quick rub of my clit before withrdrawing completely and biting at my ribcage or my neck or my stomach…

 

 

 

“Lauren…I can’t take it anymore!” I growled straining against the scarves holding my wrists in place.  God how did she tie these? If they had been tied by anyone else, I would have broken free by now. 

 

 

 

And suddenly, all thoughts expelled from my mind as I felt three of Lauren’s long fingers enter me forcefully. I screamed Lauren’s name in response to the intrusion. Before I could worry if she would pull out and torture me some more, my unspoken question was answered as I felt her weight on top of me, my legs wrapped around her hips, and her right hand thrusted into me as hard and as fast as she could. She used the force of her hips to drive herself into me as she tore off the blindfold and looked into my hungry, brilliant cobalt blue eyes. Her thumb met my clit, rubbing it in fast yet steady circles. My hips bucked wildly against her, the walls of my pussy trying to draw her in deeper.  I felt her fingers curl on each retraction – the tips rubbing against my g-spot.  I cried out in pleasure before lifting my head up and crashing my lips with hers. 

 

 

 

As my orgasm crashed over me, I fed from Lauren the most I had ever fed from her before – she made me hungry. The spasms finally stopped and thus I stopped feeding, however Lauren quickly made her way down my body and as soon as she extracted her fingers, she thrust her tongue into my core, her moving muscle working me up again.  She worshipped my pussy – kissing, licking, tongue-fucking, until I came again – my juices pouring into her mouth as she moaned her approval. 

 

 

 

She crawled back up my still-twitching body – the aftershocks causing my limbs to tremble. Her fingers worked the knots out of the scarves, freeing my hands before rubbing out my wrists – my attempts to get free left bright red burns on my skin.  Lauren wrapped me up in her arms, my head falling below her chin, just above her breasts.  This was the place I always felt safe – like I didn’t have to pretend, I could just be. Lauren had seen my moodiness throughout the months, she had seen my stubbornness, my occasional clinginess… and she still stayed through all that mess.

 

 

 

“I love you, Succubus,” she whispered into my hair. Her voice was tired and weak and I suddenly became alarmed.

 

 

 

“Oh my god, Lauren…” I lifted my face up to look her in the eyes. “I fed too much… I’m so sor…”

 

 

 

She placed her index finger on my lips to silence me before bringing me in for a sweet kiss.  “You did not feed too much, Bo.  You just took what you needed without any reserve. See? I’m fine.”

 

 

 

“I didn’t mean to ta..”

 

 

 

“Bo..” she said pointedly.  “I wanted you to take as much as you needed. Okay?”

 

 

 

There was no point in arguing with her. I knew it.  I still tried, but I knew there was no point. We would just go in circles.  

 

 

 

“Okay,” I relented before placing my head back down on her chest. 

 

 

 

She held me tightly, breathing in the scent of my hair.  I relaxed into her, sleep coming over me quickly. Feeding, especially how I had fed from Lauren just now, was like eating a really big meal.  It gives you a ton of energy but sometimes you just need a little nap first.  I wholly planned on getting her back for her little game – but right now…right now I was going to sleep.

 

 

 

My dreams turned to nightmares. Comforting hums and purrs, nuzzles and cuddles were ripped away from me unexpectedly – hard blows, pain, and blood taking their place.  By the time I realized what was happening, too many men to count were in the small room, three of them taking turns landing their fists into my face, my sides, and my stomach.  Another two holding Lauren back – one holding a clothe to her mouth. 

 

 

 

I tried to fight my way to her, blocking the punches as I could and using all of my energy, all of my strength, all of my adrenaline to push me forward, fighting to keep them from taking Lauren but I didn’t see it coming.  A heavy blow to my head made me fall to the floor, I tried to get up – they were taking her.  There was nothing I could do.  I finally got to my feet, but one of the men kicked me in my stomach.  I tried to grab onto him and suck his chi, but his partner kicked me in my ribs before straddling me.  The last thing I saw was Lauren’s body go limp in the man’s arms – before a large fist collided with my face and my whole world went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So some of you suspected that during the weekend something was going to happen, others didn't. I am excited for you to go on this journey with me and I love knowing your thoughts and opinions and reactions. So lets see what happens next! Share your thoughts!
> 
> Love you all!

**Hey all!**

* * *

 

"She took a little of my chi, but refused to do anything else. She's not healing," I heard Dyson yell into the open room of the bar as he carried me through the threshold in his arms.

My grandmother's face came into view – her kind eyes were full of worry as she looked down at me, her hand cupping my face.

"Dyson, what happened?" she asked, stroking my cheek.

"I'm not positive. She called me and told me that Lauren had been dragged away. When I got to the beach house, I found her on the the floor but in worse condition."

"Follow me. You said she took chi?" Isabaeu questioned, hurriedly guiding Dyson down the stairs.

"Barely a few seconds worth. I had to piss her off but yea, she took some. I was afraid if she didn't she was going to bleed out."

"Here, put her on the couch," Isabeau commanded, moving books off the large couch and grabbing a pillow from the matching arm chair.

"What happened?" Trick's voice rang through the room, his tiny body hustling over to the living room.

"She and Lauren were attacked," my grandmother explained calmly.

When Dyson put me on the couch, Isabeau signaled for him to go upstairs and work on clearing everyone out of the bar.

"BoBo!" the high voice called. I could hear the small girl's footsteps on the floor, running quickly towards me and then kneeling beside the couch.

Kenzi's cold hands touched my face, soothing me. "Bo, what happened?"

I tried to sit up some, but the pain in my stomach was almost unbearable. I was still dizzy and disoriented. I grimaced in agony, holding my side with one hand and my head with the other.

"She needs to heal," Isabeau stated factually.

"No… I can't…" I argued. "I'll be fine. I'll…I'll heal in time. I've gotta…go…find… ahhh!"

"Bo, we know you want to find Lauren, but you can't even sit up," Kenzi reasoned. "Your grandmother is right, you have to heal."

"Fine, find someone and I'll just suck a little of their chi. I'll be fine."

"Like you did with Dyson?" Isabeau questioned, sarcastically. "That's not going to work, Bo, and you know it."

"Lauren… I don't want to…. no one but Lauren…" I protested, my voice breaking from the severe pain.

Isabeau moved closer to me and sat down on the couch before stroking the non-hurt side of my head. "I know. But, you are a succubus, Bo. This is how we have to do things. You can't help Lauren in this state. In fact, by the time we get Lauren back, if you keep refusing not to heal, you may not even be here for her to come home to."

I looked up at my grandmother – her natural blue eyes soothing, but serious too. I knew she was right. I hated it – with every ounce of my soul, but I had no hope of saving Lauren if I didn't heal.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" I started to cry, my emotions welling up from the realization of what I must do.

"Bo, I know this is difficult. But if she loves you or cares for you, then she'll know this was something you had to do – not something you wanted to do. Trick – " Isabeau turned to my grandfather. "Please go upstairs and get Madison before she leaves," she directed.

Before long, a tall, tan, slightly muscular woman with raven jetblack hair descended the stairs.

"Trick said you needed to see me?"

Isabeau stood up and walked over to the dark haired girl. I could hear them whispering but it was too low for me to hear. After a few short moments, Isabeau and the girl walked back towards me.

"Bo, this is Madison."

That's all she said before taking Kenzi by the hand and leading her back upstairs.

Madison's sexual energy was so bright – it was nearly blinding and my inner succubus rattled against her cage- willing to be set free.

"Isabeau told me…"

"Don't talk about that. If I have to do this, I can't think about that…" I begged, motioning for the girl to sit by me on the couch.

I sat there for minutes, just looking at the girl. She wasn't Lauren. I didn't want to do this – but the excruciating pain in my head, the dizziness, the vertigo anytime I moved, and the wretched pain in my ribs all served as a unrelenting reminder that if I did not heal then I, at the very least, was going to be no help in finding Lauren.

Madison was gentle and cautious in her initial movements, but within moments the innate succubus within me was freed – the fear of not healing and leaving Lauren, never to see her again reeled in my brain. The sex was empty – meaningless and almost made it not worth having. I did what I had to do in order to stop the bleeding, mend the tissue, grow back the skin and completely heal my body just so I could do the one thing that was at the forefront of my mind – finding Lauren. It wasn't that Madison wasn't pretty or that she wasn't good enough. I'm sure any time prior to meeting Lauren I would have had her on speed dial. But the problem was – I had met Lauren and Lauren was the only one that I wanted.

A few hours later, Madison was passed out on the floor and I was rummaging through Isabeau's closet. We had different styles, but I could piece a simple outfit together – a black tanktop, a pair of dark blue jeans and of course, Isabeau's favorite boots that she only wore once a year. Ever since I was a teenager, she had always yelled at me for stealing her boots. I figured with the attack, a kidnapped Lauren, and an almost-dead me, she wouldn't mind me taking them this time.

I walked up the stairs, the heel of the boot clacking onto the hardwood floor and opened the door into the bar.

"Everyone's still up…" I said in surprise seeing everyone look up from reading their respective books.

"Better?" Isabeau walked over to me, her face sympathetic like she knew just how hard doing what I had to do was for me.

I didn't answer verbally, but my facial expression said it all. I really wanted to forget the past few hours, and I would – once I started trying to figure out where the Magina would have taken Lauren.

"Dyson!" I called, making my way past Isabeau and towards the bar. "I need you. I'm going back to the beach house – I need to see if anything can lead me to where she is. I figured maybe you could track their scent. I've got to stop at the apartment first and load up – all of my weapons are there," I explained.

"Bo, I don't really think that's a good…"

"Look, either you're going with me to help me or you can stay here. It's your choice and I don't really care which. I could use your help, but I'm going. Without or without you," I cut the shape-shifter off.

"Go with her," Trick encouraged.

"The Morrigan already sent out Dark Fae to start hunting. Let them do their job. We've got to plan. We can't interfere with their investigations. Lauren is Dark. We're Light," Dyson protested.

"No. You are Light. I am unaligned. And frankly, I really couldn't give a flying Fae if the Morrigan sent out a thousand men. This is Lauren. Not some random missing girl. Lauren. And so pardon me if I don't trust anyone else," I stated sharply.

"BoBo, Hale and I already went to the apartment and grabbed what we found useful. All the weapons are in the trunk over here," Kenzi pointed to a corner of the room by the bartop.

"Thank you, Kenzi. What would I do without you?" I kissed the small girl on top of the head before walking over to the trunk.

I loaded myself up with as many daggers and swords as I could – putting a dagger in each boot, one on the inside of my thigh and a long sword strapped against my back.

'Here, you may need this," Hale said handing me the unactivated Siracon. "Kenzi refused to let it out of her sight, but I was slightly afraid that she would decapitate herself carrying it around."

"Thank you, Hale," I then turned to the Wolf. "Dyson? You in or out?"

"Let's go."

I walked into the beach house – standard San Diego Police crime tape everywhere. My heart started to break – everywhere I looked I saw Lauren. From our drying wetsuits out on the back patio to her peppermint tea box on the kitchen counter, her clothes – some of hers and some of mine still strewn all over the floor. The room still smelled like her. As I walked through the wreckage, my eyes started to well up with tears. The overturned furniture, my blood spilled out over the floor, speckled over the walls…it was all too much. I didn't do enough to protect her. I should have not fed from her as much as I did – I practically left her helpless. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I should have done more, been more vigilant. It was all _my_ fault.

I felt a strong, comforting hand on my shoulder.

"What if I don't get her back, Dyson?" I choked out, tears starting to fall rapidly.

"We won't stop searching until we do."

Dyson was a man of few words, but typically when I was upset, he always said enough to help me regain my focus. Even though we weren't right for each other, I was thankful for his friendship and his loyalty.

"Okay." I wiped away my tears and shook my head – snapping myself out of it.

We searched the house, but didn't find much – no fingerprints, no fibers, no footprints – nothing. I decided to search outside – try to see if anything was out of place. I noted a set of vehicle tracks in the sand, but I couldn't be certain it was from the Magina. It could have been tracks from the Lifeguard/Fire Rescue department, one of the off-road vehicles that travel up and down the beach, or- heck even a truck from a group of kids making dumbasses out of themselves. Either way, I took pictures of the tracks to compare them later. Thankfully Dyson was able to upload them directly into the San Diego Police database and he had some of his best friends start analyzing the impression of the tracks to determine whether or not they meant anything.

"There's blood," I yelled out to Dyson, nearly stepping in the small puddle on the sidewalk.

Dyson grabbed a tube and a cotton applicator to pick up some of the still-wet sample.

"Why would it still be wet? It's been hours…" I asked.

"It's humid out and it's been cold. It stays wet, longer."

"Can you smell anything?"

Dyson's eyes morphed briefly as he took a long, deep inhale of the air surrounding him. "I can't determine anything right here. Too many people, too many scents," he admitted, starting to walk south.

Dyson and I walked for several hours – he caught a couple wifts of Lauren's scent and I found a couple more droplets of blood on the ground. The catch – we were practically walking in circles. It was like the Magina purposely walked with no purpose or direction just to throw us off. One trail of Lauren's scent or one drop of blood led us into another path that led to another that circled back around to the first. It was pointless and we wasted too many hours playing their game.

Now I was pissed. Dyson was cranky – he was hungry, and I was mad.

I burst through the door to the Dal. Trick had thankfully closed the bar down to turn it into some form of base camp until Lauren was rescued.

"Find anything?" Kenzi asked.

"Nothing. Actually, less than nothing," I about growled before sitting on a barstool. "Trick…"

From the sound of my voice, my grandfather knew exactly what I wanted and poured me a shot of whiskey. I gulped it down and put the shot glass back down on the bar, a silent plea for seconds. I threw back the second one before handing him the glass, hopped off the barstool and began pacing the large room.

"The Magina sent Bo and I on a chase. Each of their trails led into another, which looped back around to lead into the first."

"So basically, you chased your tail," Kenzi inferred.

Dyson nodded.

"There's got to be something we're missing," I reasoned into the ether, pacing back and forth.

We spent the next few hours rummaging through books, calling people, bringing certain Fae in and out to patrol. We were stuck. San Diego was a huge place and for all I knew, she could be anywhere by now and we had nothing to go on.

"Bo," Isabeau reached for my hand. "You need to eat. Food and sustenance is just as important to our biology as feeding. Sit down with the rest of us, come on…"

"Gram…" I hadn't called her Gram since I was 12, but right now, feeling hopeless, I just wanted to have that feeling of comfort around me. "I can't eat. I'm so sick and angry and scared."

"I know baby," she soothed. "But if you aren't going to sleep, you need to eat. Now come sit down."

I reluctantly sat on the stool beside Kenzi, the little girl curling to my side – her silent way of telling me it was going to be alright. Isabeau put a bowl of her homemade chicken and dumplings soup in front me– my favorite as a kid when I didn't feel well. I looked up at her with tired eyes. "Thank you". She nodded before walking past me, kissing the top of my head along her way. I ate in silence and eventually everything faded to black.

"Bo, wake up…" Trick's voice pulled me out of my slumber. "Hale thinks he found something."

"What? Where am I? What happened?"

Trick sat beside me on the couch as I sat up. "You fell asleep after you hate, I had Dyson bring you down here to sleep. You needed to rest."

"Shit. I shouldn't have fallen…"

"We've all taken shifts working and problem solving while you were sleeping."

"How long was I out?"

Trick looked at me with his characteristic expression that told me I wasn't going to like his answer. "About 12 hours."

"What?" I yelled, bouncing to my feet and practically running for the stairs, taking the steps 2-3 at a time until I reached the open area of the bar. "Why did no one wake me?"

"Because I told them not to, Bo," my grandmother's voice was firm, her eyes dead centered on mine.

"What? Why? I could be out searching, helping…" I was so confused and hurt that Isabeau did not allow me to work to find my own girlfriend.

"We need you to be rested. Lauren needs you to be rested. At this moment, there is nothing you could have done that we couldn't do ourselves."

I shook my head at her, almost in disbelief even though deep down I knew she was right. I hated when she was right.

"Hale, Trick said you found something?"

"May have found something. I received a call from one of the guys Dyson and I have working to get all the footage from camera's throughout the city – ATM's, red lights, etc. There's some footage of Lauren being dragged into an abandoned church downtown on Columbia."

"Let's go," I said to anyone who would listen, locating all of my weapons again and strapping them on.

"Like I thought we were doing anything different," Dyson replied.

"I'm in. Let's go get your girl," Kenzi supported, grabbing a few weapons of her own.

"Every calvary needs a resident Siren," Hale joined.

"I'm going too," Isabeau stated.

"No," I protested. "It's going to be dangerous."

"But you are willing to let everyone else put themselves in danger – even Kenzi?"

I couldn't really form a response – I knew where this was going.

"I'm coming, Bo. Two succubi fighting are always better than one."

I rolled my eyes slightly – just annoyed that she was right. I didn't want to have to worry about losing her too, but she was right – out of everyone I should be concerned about going into this was Kenzi, I just knew better than to try to stop her.

I kicked the doors of the church open, activated Siracon in hand and my small army behind me. If I hadn't been here on business, I would have noticed just how beautiful the abandoned location was with its high arched ceiling, white and gold painted walls, chandeliers and stained glass windows. Even in it's most desolate state, the church was exquisite. Catholic churches – or churches in general – just weren't my thing. I knew too much about the universe, too much about the realities of life to sit in a pew every Sunday and listen about a God who created everything. What humans didn't realize is that miraculous acts were typically just Fae trying to impress them with their abilities. Most of the time it worked. Even the ancient Greeks, who revered a set of gods and goddesses were deceived – those they hold in such high esteem, as deities, weren't really gods at all. They were just Fae. Ancient Fae, and thus very powerful, but just Fae – one of which happens to be my father.

I walked purposely up the long aisle towards the alter, several wooden pews on either side of me. As I neared the sanctuary of the church, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I raised my eyes up towards the platform in front of me – and out of a small room came a man of Magina-like build, facial features, and other key characteristics.

Everything in my world went from color to pure red. Dyson and Isabeau sensed my next movements and tried to grab me but I pulled away from them and ran full force towards the man, the heel of my boot hitting him square in the chest where I kicked him. He fell to his knees and I swung my leg around, landing a perfect roundkick to the side of his face. I enjoyed watching the blood seep from his nose.

'Where is she?" I demanded.

The blonde, brawny man laughed.

"Wrong answer."

I forcefully brought my knee up directly under his chin, his head jerking backwards. As he began to regain his composure and position I landed a perfect frontkick to his smirking face, causing him to fall to the ground. As he stood once more cuts and bruises appeared on his lips, cheeks and forehead. I backhanded him, as hard as I could, with the non-Siracon holding hand. He fell to his side, the force causing him to lose his balance, but even from my angle I could see his infuriating bloody smile. I grabbed his collar and pulled him back to his knees, facing me, before sucking almost all his chi from him – leaving only enough for him to barely be alive.

"If you want to live, where is she?" I growled.

A cheshire cat grin appeared on his face. "It really doesn't matter _where_ she is. She's dead."


	15. Chapter 15

His words rattled in my brain the way a scratched record would replay over and over- the record player unable to move on to the next track. “She’s dead.” That’s all I could hear – even amongst the chatter in the Dal as Trick, Isabeau, and Kenzi tried to problem solve and debunk his story. I had hoped the vodka I was chugging would drown out the broken record repeating in my head, but the alcohol didn’t erase the words. He was lying. I knew he was lying. He had to be lying. But even though I knew he was, I couldn’t help but feel a pit in my stomach – a sick feeling…emptiness. The vodka didn’t fix that either, but I was stilling trying. 

 

At the moment when he revealed his secret, I hadn’t really cared if he was telling the truth or not. The immediate rage overtook me, my eyes flashed blue, my body was set ablaze and instinctively I swung the Siracon at the base of his neck, effectively stopping any more lies from spewing from his tongue. I crumbled to the ground, his words – however false they may be – had pummeled me in the gut and I couldn’t breathe. My chest tightened, and I nearly hyperventilated. I remained that way for several minutes, unable to move, unable to think, unable to gather my composure. Kenzi instantly flew to my side, her tiny hands holding onto me – not trying to soothe, but to just be there. She knew there was nothing she could do or say to cease the hurt, the devastation, or confusion boiling inside of me. My grandmother sat directly in front of me, taking the Siracon from my hands and deactivating it before storing it in her pocket. She searched my face for tears or signs of rage, but when she found neither, she grabbed my hands and told me that we would get to the bottom of this. I whispered to her, choking on my own words, that I believed he was lying – with everything in me, I believed he was lying . She could only tell me to hold onto that. Eventually, Isabeau guided me back to her SUV and drove Kenzi and myself back to the Dal while Dyson and Hale dealt with the clean-up – I had been cuddling a bottle of vodka since. 

 

“There’s got to be something we’re missing,” Trick grumbled into his book, obviously just as frustrated as the rest of us. Trick typically had a lot of patience and a lot of reasoning skills, so we all knew when he became frustrated and irritated, he was really being affected by the situation. 

 

When Isabeau’s phone rang through problem-solving chatter, the sound turned into deafening silence as her expression turned serious. I could hear a male voice on the other end – probably Dyson – he sounded urgent and I could feel the pit in my stomach start to return. 

 

“Okay, Dyson. We’ll see you soon. Let us know what you find,” she concluded before hanging up.

 

“What did Dyson say?” I pressed – standing up quickly, trying to hide the effects of the alcohol coursing through my veins.

 

My grandmother gave me a soft expression. “They found another body.”

 

“Okay, well, I’ll see you guys later,” I responded, reaching for my things. 

 

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Isabeau asked of me, moving to block my way and placing her hand on my jacket. 

 

“I’m going to meet Dyson.”

 

“You most certainly are not, young lady. As inebriated as you are, you’re liable to get someone killed.”

 

“I’m fine. I need to be there…”

 

“Dyson will discuss any evidence with us. But you are in no mindset to be out trying to find clues or working the case right this moment.”

 

“I’m going…” I protested, walking past her – bumping her shoulder in the process deliberately. 

 

“Ysabeau,” her voiced boomed.

 

I turned around and saw her eyes flash signature cobalt blue. 

 

“Don’t force my hand, Bo.”

 

My grandmother was a succubus, but just as I had some powers like my father or like Trick, my grandmother also had powers from her father and her grandparents. My great-grandfather was adept at mind-control. He could force anyone to do anything he wanted them to do. My grandmother also had that ability, as did my mother and as did I. I had the power of persuasion with a touch – part pulse, part mind control. It’s how I had gotten the security guards at Lauren’s lab to give me their badges. But the major difference between my grandmother and me – I had to touch skin and combine a pulse with the persuasion tactic or it didn’t work where as Isabeau could control anyone from a distance. I had seen her use these special powers in fights or in particular situations, but she never, EVER, used them on me. 

 

“I’m not going to tell you again, Bo. If you want to work the case – then go sleep it off.”

 

My eyes flashed blue – preparing for a fight. I was drunk, on edge, pissed off, hurt…and I definitely wasn’t thinking clearly. I knew better than to challenge Isabeau – but tonight I just didn’t care. 

 

“Bo,” Kenzi’s voice broke through my raging thoughts. “Bo, don’t…” her tiny hand touched the skin of my forearm, her eyes pleading for me to back down. 

 

“Kenzi, move away, I don’t want you getting hurt,” I commanded to the small girl. 

 

“No. I won’t move. Bo, don’t do this,” she pleaded, stepping in between Isabeau and I, her eyes locking on mine. “I know you are in pain and I know you are angry. But this…this will not fix it. I will go find Dyson, I will go be with him and help him search. Go sleep it off, feed if you need to, get strong again. We need you, Lauren needs you, and you’re no good to anyone drunk and hungry.”

 

Kenzi’s words resonated with me. This was my little sister, my heart, my everything. When she stepped between us, I knew I couldn’t do anything to harm her. I eased my stance and without a word walked towards the couch on the other side of the bar. 

 

I was only out for maybe two hours, but the withdrawal from alcohol made me feel like I lost a fight with a train. I sat up slowly, the room spun a little and my head was pounding. It took me a moment to realize where I was and reacquaint myself with the situation we were currently presented with. From across the large room, Isabeau noticed I was awake and brought me some food. She put a plate of her homemade chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes down in my lap and a large glass of tropical tea on the coffee table in front of me before sitting beside me on the couch. 

 

I looked over at her with sad eyes – I was ashamed of how I had acted. I started crying, feeling so guilty for wanting to fight the older woman who always had my back. I knew that she knew how hard this was for me – she had been in several uncertain life-or-death situations, several of those involving Trick. Again – as much as I hated it – she was right. A drunken succubus was help to no one – she knew it and I knew it, I just didn’t want to admit it at the time. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Gram…” I balled, grabbing her hands and holding them in mine. “I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

 

“Hush now. It’s over. All is forgiven. We’re all a little on edge, my love,” she soothed, putting a comforting hand on my back. 

 

“I love you, you know that right?”

 

“Of course I do darling. And I know your emotions are getting the better of you right now and so you’re not able to think clearly. I’ve been there, my love. And you will get through this.”

 

“If anything actually does happen to her, I don’t know what I’m going to do…” I admitted.

 

“One step at a time. As for right now, eat,” she soothed, pushing some of my stray hair away from my face. 

 

When I finished my food I walked over to the bar top and Isabeau took the plate from my hands. 

 

“Have you heard anything?” I asked, almost pleading that there was some positive answer in this shitstorm of confusion we were all sitting in. 

 

“Nothing yet. Why don’t you go downstairs and take a shower? Put on a new change of clothes? I’ll call down if I hear anything.”

 

I just nodded, agreeing to her suggestion. I was still completely sick to my stomach – whether from the alcohol or from the current twister of disaster, I wasn’t certain. But a shower and a change of clothes did sound really good right now. 

 

The scalding hot water beat against my spine and the back of my head, the water then falling over my face and my shoulders. As I saw the water turn red in the bottom of the tub, I realized that I hadn’t taken the time to fully shower since the Magina had attacked Lauren and I. After I had healed with Madison, I had washed up very quickly, but my focus was on getting Lauren back – not making sure all of the dried blood was washed out of my hair. In actuality, I didn’t even really know how many days or hours it had been. I wasn’t sure what the date was – heck I didn’t even know if it was light or dark outside. Knowing the time of day seemed almost trivial in comparison to rescuing Lauren. 

 

In the near silence of the small bathroom, I could almost hear her voice calling out to me – it was almost audible, like she was right there in the room with me. I slid down the wall of the shower, landing with bent knees in front of me, tears intermixing with the running water. I sat there for a while, imagining she was there, talking to me. What would she do if our positions were switched? Lauren was strong, smart, compassionate, funny, breath-taking…everything I ever wanted and more. How was it that I found someone that was worth giving up the carefree, no-strings attached succubus life-style for and then she was taken from me? 

 

With each lowering degree of the water, I could feel my resolve coming back. “I promise baby; I’m coming for you. I won’t give up. He lied, I just know it. Hold on. I will find you,” I cried into the ether as I stood up and resumed cleaning myself. 

 

After I finished my shower I brushed my teeth and my hair before stealing another set of clothes from Isabeau – and of course, her boots once again. I actually felt better. I felt stronger. Felt like I could contribute more than just rage and tears. I realized we needed more help to cover more ground. Dyson made the mention before that Lauren was Dark. Well, it was time to use my Dark Fae contacts – I had some particular Fae that owed me a few favors. 

 

I walked up to the main level of the bar – still no one but Trick and Isabeau in the room. 

 

“Hey, any word from Dyson yet?”

 

“Still nothing,” Isabeau confirmed.

 

“Okay. Call me when he contacts you,” I began, grabbing some of my choice weapons from the trunk.

 

“Where are you off to?”

 

“To collect on some debts. There are a few Dark Fae that owe me favors. Time to pay up.”

 

“Be safe,” my grandmother called to me just before I walked out the door. 

 

“Always am.”

*** ***

 

I spent a few hours searching down the five Fae in particular that owed me pretty big favors: Rodney, Shayna, Lukas, Miqa, and a girl that went by the name, Ice. Over the past few years, being unaligned, I was privy to things that those who chose a side weren’t. For example, checking on the health or status of a loved-one from the other side, negotiating deals between businesses of the two sides, being an informant… all things my grandparents would probably highly disagree with. For some actions I was paid and others I simply made a deal to collect upon a debt when needed, of course never really thinking that I’d need to call upon that debt owed so quickly. 

 

I hunted down each individual Fae – each of them easy to find if you knew where to look. I asked first, then demanded that each pay up their debt owed, only Miqa – a very feisty, rebellious, anarchy sort – really gave me any problems. Yet, those problems were easily solved as a little chi-suck and persuasion pulses tends to go a long way. It wasn’t like I wanted anyone to do anything very dangerous, just use their given abilities to help aid in the search for Lauren. Rodney and Lukas were excellent trackers – almost better than Dyson. Lukas once was hired by the FBI to help track a serial killer out of NYC. He followed the man nearly 2500 miles across the states. Rodney had excellent thermosensitivity and he flew a helicopter, so for this case, I only requested that he fly around San Diego and the surrounding areas, searching for abnormal groups of humans – considering he could see the body temperature heat-scale through walls. Shayna knew almost everyone that lived or frequently ventured underground – I wanted her to pull together her sources and start scouring all the underground locations that the Magina would have possibly set up shop. Ice and her self-made family had the power of telepathy – but more advanced than what I knew Lauren was capable of. Ice, her 2 brothers, and 4 sisters could look at a person and read their life like a book, searching for anything in particular they wanted to see. I think it was pretty obvious what I wanted her and her family to do. And then there was Miqa. Miqa required a little bit of persuasion, possibly because I did ask the most of her. Miqa was a very strange Fae – she fed off of technology and electricity. She was basically a computer geek. I needed her to use her hunger and expertise to hack into the San Diego traffic systems and other cameras to see if she could find video footage of Lauren in any of the camera footage from the street, business, or personal cameras she was able to latch onto – and if nothing in San Diego, then I wanted her to slowly branch out into neighboring cities and towns – even states if she had to. I wanted her to keep going until she found Lauren on some camera, somewhere, at some point after she was taken. I didn’t really feel bad about asking Miqa to do this large of a task for me – I stole something valuable and rare for her from her Light Fae mother about two years ago. It was time to pay up. 

 

Before going back to the Dal, I stopped at the apartment and grabbed a few things – some of Kenzi’s clothes, some of mine… After Dyson and Hale cleared the crime scene, Kenzi and Hale went to the beach house and gathered all of Lauren’s and my things. As I drove the half of a mile from the apartment to the Dal, I began just thinking about Lauren – thinking about what I would do first when I saw her face – her ALIVE face. Thinking how much I would kiss her or tend to her – wait on her hand and foot and how once I found her I would not drink a drop of alcohol ever again. I would always want to be ready to protect her. Even though I knew I had sobered up from the wine at dinner by the time the Magina came storming into the beach house, I couldn’t help but think if I had been completely sober and if I hadn’t fed from her completely – she would still be with me now. I let the image of her face flood my mind and once again I could almost hear her voice calling my name. Instead of putting me into a sobbing fit, it oddly soothed me. I was going to find my love and once I did, nothing would keep us apart again. 

 

I walked into the Dal, three bags on my back. 

 

“Hey, you’re back. I thought I told Isabeau to call me when you got in contact,” I questioned, putting the bags down near the trunk in the corner. 

 

“You did. I just though it best to wait until you got back,” Dyson’s voice was serious – his tone already hitting my gut and yet he hadn’t really said anything. 

 

“What’s going on?” I asked cautiously, almost afraid of the answer as I walked closer to the group. 

 

“Bo…there’s something we need to tell you,” Kenzi reached for my hand, but I pulled it back, sensing her mood. 

 

I looked into the eyes of every person in the room – they were full of sorrow, loss, despair. My mind started racing as my gaze jumped from person to person, wishing for their expressions not to be true and yet still wishing for them to tell me what was going on, yet no one spoke. 

 

“Who’s body did you find today?” I demanded, my heart pounding in my chest, my breaths growing increasingly more shallow, and a lump forming in my throat. 

 

Time had ceased to move forward at its usual pace and instead each second that passed felt like an hour. I could feel myself on the edge of a cataclysmic disaster – barely holding onto reality. 

 

“Bo… I’m so…”

 

“Answer me!” I shouted to Dyson – looking only at him. My voice was raw and booming and commanding. 

 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Isabeau grab Kenzi’s arms and move her away. My grandmother obviously seeing how unstable I was becoming – my eyes growing dark mixing raging and anxiety – the uncertainty of everything boiling within me. 

 

“It was Lauren.”

 

“You’re lying,” I screamed, an intense heat spreading from my core into my limbs and my face, my eyes turning blue with rage. 

 

“I wish he was, Bo. The Magina was telling the truth. Lauren is dead,” my grandmother stated stepping in front of Dyson, her voice a little lower than usual, breaking just slightly with her last sentence.

 

“I don’t believe you!” 

 

“I don’t want to believe it either, love. But they have her body.”

 

“It’s not her! It can’t be her!” I yelled as I turned on my heel and marched out of the Dal, slamming the door behind me so hard it almost broke off its hinges. 

 

*** ***

 

I arrived at the Department of the Medical Examiner building – the department closed to the public at this late hour. I pulled the locked sliding glass doors apart with my bare hands – the rage fueling my strength. I walked into the lobby of the large building – it was a labyrinth. The logical side of my brain didn’t think to hack into a computer or to look at room numbers on a wall directory. No, instead, I just began opening every door I could find. 

 

As I was getting ready to descend the stairs leading to the basement – in every movie, book, and TV show the autopsy room was either on the ground floor or the basement - a man yelled at me from behind. I turned to face him, his police uniform naturally establishing his appointed authority. 

 

“Ma’am, I need you to come with me,” he called to me, walking towards me tentatively – noting the weapons strapped to my body. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

 

Just then, 3 other police officers arrived onto the scene, their guns pointed at me. 

 

“You are breaking and entering – it’s time to go,” he stated authoritatively. 

 

“Look man, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m just going to go down stairs…”

 

“We can’t let you do that ma’am, you’re going to have to come with us. Now.”

 

“Fine…” I stepped towards the group of officers with my hands up, above my head. 

 

When they enclosed around me, they put their guns back in their holsters, and one grabbed my wrist to try to pin it behind me – which was exactly what I was counting on. Instinctively, I used his body weight against him, throwing him over my shoulder and tossing him into two of the other officers as my right foot landed into the chest of another. I struggled with each of the four officers – their strength combined was no match for me, but I was so rageful, I simply enjoyed the puny fight. I stopped once all of the officers were on the ground and spread my arms wide to feed from all four at the same time. I didn’t feed much – just enough so that they wouldn’t regain their strength any time soon. 

 

I descended the stairs rapidly, before busting through the main door leading to the hallway. I found the autopsy room and as my hand touched the door knob, my heart dropped into my stomach, the rage depleting and emptiness looming in its place. If it wasn’t her – then I’d be relieved. I’d have confirmation of the lie the Magina told me. If it was her… no. NO. It wasn’t her. It couldn’t be her. Lauren was alive. Lauren would be my happy ending. There was no one on earth like Lauren and Lauren was not the body underneath the sheet on the table in the middle of the room. 

 

I pushed all my thoughts aside and opened the door, walking into the room purposefully. The air was dense and smelled of decomposing bodies. This was the reason I did not enjoy biology – the smell. I walked over towards the table where a body was laid flat on the stainless steel surface. The form under the blanket was almost definitely a woman’s – I could see the outline of the nose, the chin, the breasts, the dip of the stomach, and, the small hill of the knees…. Those were definitely not Lauren’s knees. She didn’t look like that under our sheets and I had seen her covered with nothing but a sheet nearly 100 times. 

 

I kept the mantra in my head going: it’s not Lauren; it’s not Lauren and preparing myself to look at a woman who may resemble Lauren – possible a long lost sister or a cousin she didn’t know about. Someone who looked like her to a person who didn’t know every detail of her skin…to someone who didn’t know about the small hole on her belly button from her belly button ring. She had taken the ring out when we went surfing and the hole was so very small. Or about the scar on her left thumb, the freckle on her right shoulder blade, the small birthmark on her inner left thigh… these were all things that many people – even former lovers may not have remembered, but I knew every detail of every inch of Lauren’s skin. I had spent time memorizing every freckle, every scar, every line… 

 

I took a deep breath and pulled down the sheet at the top of the woman’s head, lowering it slowly.


	16. Chapter 16

 

"Bo." the soft voice started to stir me awake, but I was too consumed by slumber to come into consciousness just yet. "Bo!"

The voice was louder and accompanied by hands shaking my body.

"What? Where am I?" I questioned, suddenly becoming alarmed as I was ripped from my sleep.

"You're safe, Bo... It's me… You're okay. You're safe."

I jumped as the voice registered in my brain for the first time and I immediately turned to face the source.

"Lauren?" I quizzed, my eyes wide open and my breath turning shallow and rapid. My heart started raging against my chest. Where was I? What was going on?

"Yes, honey," she soothed, her hands trailing up my naked arms until they finally reached my face. "You were screaming. I think you were having a bad dream," she explained, pushing my long hair away from my face.

"Wha...?" I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening. I was dreaming? Everything was a dream? This was real? I studied her face - she was alive and well and here, in the bed with me.

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to put the pieces back together.

"We are at the beach house, honey. We came back from dinner and ice cream...remember? We had a little fun...you fed and we both fell asleep for a while..."

"Really?" I asked, not quite able to grasp onto what was happening. So everything – everything past one of the best moments of my life was a lie – it was pretend…made up from my own fear.

I quickly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into me, crashing her lips to mine. I kissed her for several minutes, tasting her on my tongue with absolutely zero rush to end this most perfect moment. She smelled so good... Her characteristic peach scent filling my nostrils, my fingers tangling into her soft blonde hair... I shifted my body so I was halfway laying on top of her, making sure to press my body into her - not necessarily for her enjoyment but for my own need. I needed to feel her skin, touch her, breathe her in... I pushed my tongue past her lips and explored every millimeter of her mouth as my hands roamed her body sensually, pulling her limbs even closer to me until she finally just wrapped her legs around my hips and pulled me into her.

I broke the kiss, but only to place hard kisses all over her face – her chin, her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, the bridge of her nose, the tip of her nose, her jawline… I moved towards her neck – kissing every inch of skin I could – my hands clawing at her continually, bringing her closer – not letting an inch of our skin be separated by even the tiniest air particles.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I chanted in between kisses.

"I love you too," she giggled, her hands stroking my hair as she held me to her skin.

I lifted my head and brought my fingers to her jaw, tracing the skin I found there, before trailing my fingers up the side of her face. Her eyes were golden brown in the low light and I never wanted to stop looking into them. I kissed her lightly before resuming my gaze into her eyes. "I am in love with you, Lauren Lewis."

"I'm in love with you too, Bo."

She lifted her head up and captured my lips once again. The kiss shifted between varying degrees of intensity, starting off slow, then building, then slowing down all over again. My mind was racing – the dream was so vivid. Was it my own fears or perhaps a sign of what was to come? I couldn't be sure…all I knew is that Lauren was here, in my arms, safe, healthy, in love with me, and kissing me. There was nothing greater, nothing better, and I would never take it for granted.

My emotions welled up inside of me, tears starting to pour out of my eyes. Lauren broke the kiss – the salt water almost certainly falling onto her lips.

"Bo, are you okay?"

" I'm just so... I can't believe I really didn't lose you…"

"Oh, Bo...what did you dream, sweetie?"

I didn't want to tell her, but she needed to know – especially if it wasn't just my fear. If there was some warrant to it, she needed to know.

"They...they took you and no matter what I did...I couldn't get you back..." my voice was breaking as I tried to glaze over the larger concepts of the dream. "And then… one of them told me you were dead but I didn't believe him...and then Dyson found your body and I still didn't believe it... I wouldn't believe it -not until I saw you...and so I went to the morgue and I...I..." I broke out into a sob.

"What Bo? Tell me..." she soothed, her fingers trailing along the sides of my face.

"You were dead. I lost you. I couldn't protect you..."

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean you lost me, Bo."

I looked down at at her, my eyes drying up as I nearly choked from the tense of her last sentence. "What did you just say?" I asked, sitting up – extracting myself from her.

"I said, just because I am dead, doesn't mean you lost me. I'll always be here, Bo. I'm with you always."

* * *

 

"Bo. Bo!" I heard the familiar voice calling me, trying to get my attention, but I couldn't respond to it.

"I think she's in shock," the low, gruff voice stated, sounding so very far away.

I was looking down at the scene – Dyson was kneeling beside me, my top half leaning against him, his arms wrapped around me. Isabeau was beside him, lifting my eyelids to check for a response and feeling for a pulse along my wrists. I could see everything that was happening – I could see myself laying against the shapeshifter, the older succubus calling out my name soothingly as she worked. I was watching it all happen like I was watching a movie.

"We can't leave her here. If she snaps out of it and sees Lauren's body a second time, who knows what additional trauma it would do," the first voice rationalized.

At the sound of Lauren's name, I curled in on myself in pain. I watched as my grandmother covered my lover's face with the blue sheet once again – Dyson hoisting me into his arms and standing up in his most gentle yet protective stance. I saw his face – how he looked at me. The wolf loved me – I never ever doubted that, but his natural blue eyes shedding a single tear as he looked down at my form.

Isabeau touched Dyson's arm before moving to touch mine. She bent down to kiss my forehead. "I'm so sorry, love. I love you, Ysabeau," she soothed, brushing my hair back. "Dyson, please take her back to the Dal and stay with her. I don't know what we're going to be up against. Bo's reactions are rarely predictable. I have something I have to take care of, but I'll meet you back there soon."

* * *

 

"Bo, this is Dr. Humphrey. You should remember her from when you were little. She is here to check in on you."

My grandmother's words pulled me from my sleep. I vaguely remember how I got into my old bed – most of it just a blur. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at my grandmother before shifting my gaze to the older woman standing beside her. I did remember her – she was the only person I let examine me at the start of puberty. Dr. Humphrey was kind, knowledgeable, and absolutely gorgeous – the latter probably being the reason I let her examine me. She took a seat in front of me and opened a large black medical bag – her kind, sympathetic eyes locking on mine.

"I just need to check your vitals and responsiveness, Bo."

I followed the little light, told her how many fingers I saw, let her test my oxygen level, my blood pressure, and my temperature. I even gave my arm willingly for her to take a little blood. I had no desire to do anything about it. It was best that the doctor do all these things while I wasn't in a slumbering state – who knows what reaction I may have had if I was unconscious.

"Can you tell me how your body feels, Bo? Are you hungry? Weak? Tired?"

I stared at her blankly. Did she really need to ask how I felt? Was that really a question right now? My blank stare turned into a small scowl before I turned myself over, taking the covers with me and falling back into the slumber from which I was awoken.

* * *

 

 

A small lamp turned on – the sudden light pulled me from my sleep-state. I heard the sound of a tray being placed on the nightstand and then I felt a light weight on the mattress beside me.

"BoBo...come on babe, sit up just a little bit," the small girl coaxed, her hands brushing my hair away from my face.

I didn't respond.

Kenzi curled up behind me, her fingers still running through my hair. "Bo come on, sweetie... you have to eat or at least drink something. It's been two days. You're going to get dehydrated."

I opened my eyes, but still didn't move.

"Bo, please. If not for yourself, than for me? Please?" she begged, her voice distressed, obviously concerned.

I began to shift and sat up slowly as she lifted and positioned herself sitting beside me. I looked at her soft eyes – her face pained, her worry lines prominent. She grabbed the tray and sat it on her lap.

"That's a good girl... here..." she said, placing a spoonful of soup to my lips.

I took the soup willingly from Kenzi, sipping on it every time she brought the metal spoon to my lips, like a child did when a mother fed them. Kenzi was probably the only person that I would have done something for in this moment. She was the only person who mattered to me as much as Lauren. With Lauren dead I felt nothing except numbness and emptiness. I wasn't hungry, I wasn't thirsty – I just wanted to sleep. Sleep was where I could pretend this reality didn't exist. Sleep was where I could allow myself to be consumed by the nothingness – it was the only thing that brought any relief.

After I finished the soup, Kenzi laid on the bed and pulled me into her, my head resting on her chest. "Thank you," she whispered to me. The small girl stroked my back and my hair silently, kissing the top of my head occasionally. I laid here silently – neither of us speaking a word until the pain started to impale me in the gut once again. I closed my eyes and drifted back into unconsciousness – forgetting this world and all the pain that it brought.

* * *

 

"What can we do, doctor? It's dangerous for a succubus not to feed – especially for as long as she has gone."

I heard my grandmother's voice close by. I opened my eyes just enough to see her sitting beside me on the bed and Dr. Humphrey checking my vitals.

"If she doesn't feed soon, she may starve herself," my grandmother stated again.

"When was the last time she fed?"

"Almost two and a half weeks."

"That is concerning," Dr Humphrey admitted.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." I choked out, my voice cracking from the dryness in my throat.

Isabeau turned to face me, her hands coming up to my face, stroking my hair. "Bo, you're not fine love."

"Just leave me alone."

My grandmother gave me a worried look, but instead of arguing with me, she kissed my forehead, stood up and ushered the doctor out of the room, closing the door slightly behind her.

I laid in the bed, cuddling a pillow. I didn't realize that I had been essentially a zombie for a week. Actually, time didn't matter to me anymore. Kenzi would come down two or three times a day – pleading with me to eat something. I typically gave in at least once, just because I couldn't bare to see the anguished look on her face. Aside from that, I only got out of the bed to go to the bathroom, though Kenzi did force me to shower once. I had been too disinterested to stand on my own, so she stood in the shower – clothes and all – and washed my hair and helped to bathe me before redressing me in pajamas and putting me back to bed.

Sleep was the only relief from seeing Lauren's face and body on the steel table. When I had initially saw her face, I freaked out. I looked over every inch of the body in detail – determined to find an inconsistency. When I found nothing, I started to panic and I searched the room for anything that I could find to disprove my devastating reality. I found a folder on a side table and I rustled through the papers – trying to find DNA results. I knew with as long as Dyson and Kenzi had been gone, they had to have done a DNA test. When I found the paperwork, I screamed, making my way to Lauren's prostrate body. I hugged the still form, my tears falling rapidly onto the cold skin. This body didn't feel anything like Lauren – it looked like her, had every birthmark, every scar, every freckle, but it wasn't warm, it didn't smell like peaches, it wasn't soft… Before I knew it, I was crying so hard and hyperventilating. I fainted, my body falling to the floor.

* * *

 

The overhead light turned on – causing me to jar in my sleep, waking up suddenly. I turned weakly towards the culprit. Kenzi stood there, her arms crossed, her face resolved, her eyes locked on mine. She had a set of clothes in her arms that she tossed onto an armchair in the corner when she saw me respond to the sudden light.

"Up."

It wasn't a suggestion or a request. She was demanding.

"Now."

I rolled back over, my face burying into the pillow, hoping that she'd get frustrated and walk out. I had already eaten for her today – what else did she expect of me?

"I said, get up."

I did not respond.

"Fine," she huffed. "We'll do this the hard way."

The next thing I knew the covers were being dragged off my body and another set of arms picked me up and set me down in the recently-turned-on shower. I screamed – the freezing cold water beating against my skin.

"Thanks Isabeau. I got it from here."

I saw my grandmother nod and leave the room, Kenzi standing just outside the shower door.

"You're dying because you won't feed. You haven't been out of your bed in 2 weeks and you haven't fed in 3 and a half. You want to kill yourself? Fine. You want to leave me? Fine. But _I'm_ not going to watch you slowly starve to death!" The little girl yelled at me – keeping her eyes locked on mine. "Ultimately, its your decision. Shower. Get dressed and get your ass upstairs or don't. I'm not ready to lose you, but I can't sit here and watch you kill yourself. I love you, Bo. I can't even imagine how hard this is, but killing yourself is not the answer!" she concluded as she put a clean towel on the bathroom sink. She then turned on her heel and exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

I reached as high as I could and turned the water nozzle to make it warmer, but remained sitting – in my pajama shorts and all – on the shower floor. I felt so weak – like I couldn't even walk up the stairs to get to the main level if I tried. I had no energy, no power in my muscles…nothing. I didn't even want the strength. I wanted to stay in bed and if death befell me, then so be it. At least I would have been with Lauren. Nothing mattered anymore.

In the silence of the room, my inner succubus cried – not for attention but because she had the power to stop us from dying and I consciously didn't let her. My nature went against everything that was happening in the present moment, but my nature was also ironic. I could heal from any physical wound by a simple feed, but feeding now would only tear open the already gaping hole inside of my soul. There was no healing that wound, no fixing it. Still, the succubus rattled within me, pleading for me to step back and let her save us. Maybe it would be easier to push myself into the background and let nature rule me for a while. I wouldn't have to think; I could move solely on instinct…

Just as the thought passed through my head, I felt a shift in my demeanor– the inner succubus freed, my own will not as strong as hers as the pros of letting my nature have control heavily outweighed the cons. All negative thoughts, all sadness, all brokenness was pushed into the back part of my mind as only one thing mattered to the succubus in me - I needed to feed. My eyes immediately shifted to brilliant blue – hungry, animalistic, unyielding. I stood up and peeled the wet clothes off of me before tossing them out of the shower. The shampoo felt good against my scalp – greasy hair becoming clean again. The soap felt sensual against my skin – my hands roaming my own body, cleaning every inch.

When I exited the shower, I immediately went to work – brushing my teeth, putting my coconut lotion on, drying and styling my hair, putting on my makeup… I went into the bedroom and put on the clothes Kenzi left out for me – she knew me too well. Tight leather pants made me feel like myself for the first time in a while, complimented with a low cut dark purple, ¾ sleeve top that laced up the front. I slipped my boots on and looked at myself in the full body mirror. My eyes almost jarred me – I have never been this hungry before – but we were going to take care of that.

I made my way out of the room and walked purposely up the stairs, the heels of my boots hard against the wooden floor. As I entered the upstairs I noticed the entire bar was full of patrons drinking and eating. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, business had to go on. Isabeau, Trick, and Kenzi were at the bar – Kenzi kept her eyes locked on me as she nodded in my direction. I could tell this was exactly what she wanted – she had gotten her way. I nodded back, acknowledging her – and silently thanking her before I walked out of the Dal into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

“Is there anything I can get you sweetheart?” the young dark-haired bartender asked me.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” I played with her, touching her arm and sending small pulses into her. “Can I have you?” I asked with a seductive smile, pulsing her even more. 

 

Her hazel eyes darkened instantly. She called to another one of the bartenders before walking around the big wooden L-shaped bar top and made her way towards me. I was sitting on one the bar stools and opened my legs slightly to let her into my space. She leaned down to press her lips against my ear. “Follow me,” she whispered, before licking the ridge. I smiled widely in response and stood up. She grabbed me by the belt and dragged me to a dark corner of the bar before slamming me against the wall forcefully and crushing my lips with hers. 

 

It had almost become a game for me – how many could I feed off of in a night. The first night was the hardest – my own thoughts and emotions still trying to suppress the innate succubus, but after that, my instincts began to control my movements, my thoughts, my desires, and my words, which made it easier. The succubus in me didn’t base her will or desires on thoughts or feelings, but rather on pure lust. I didn’t have to think or feel – I just had to do. It was like I was wearing my instincts as a shield – as armor forged to protect my vulnerable self from anything that could harm me and so I created three rules. The first rule – do not talk. After the initial kiss, no talking – absolutely zip. I didn’t want to hear how good I made you feel or how much you liked it or that you were going to come. I knew. I knew what I made them feel, I just didn’t want to hear about it. The second rule – do not ask me to stay. If a second or third round didn’t commence immediately, then I was leaving. I didn’t want to cuddle, I didn’t want to know your name, and I wasn’t going to go out and get breakfast with you. The third rule – this is a one time deal so enjoy it while it lasted. No, you weren’t getting my number and no matter how long you could go before getting soft, no matter how many times you could come in succession, no matter how long your tongue was, we were not going to be an ongoing thing. Like I said, if a second or third round didn’t happen quickly, I was zipping my leather pants and I was gone. 

 

It had been about a week since I made the decision to let the instinctive part of me take control of my body. Truth of the matter was, I didn’t know what else to do. After the first night of being out, I went back to the apartment and slept in Kenzi’s bed with her – I couldn’t bring myself to sleep in my own, it still smelled like Lauren. Everywhere I looked I saw Lauren. Hell – in my dreams I could still hear her soft voice calling my name, feel her lips against mine, her skin against my skin… I could smell her like she was right beside me. And while when I was in the middle of the dreams I was happy and care-free, I’d then wake up and realize that it was just that – a dream. I’d be forced back into reality where I teetered between emptiness and agony. There was only one thing that made the dreams stop and drown out the pain –alcohol. Kenzi made me promise not to let myself fall back into such a depressive state that I became catatonic again – so alcohol became my new best friend. It was the only way I could move through the days and it was the only way I could ensure I’d pass out completely in order to keep the dreams at bay. 

 

I failed the four classes I was taking at school during the fall semester – but that was the last thing on my mind. In fact, the only reason I even knew was because Isabeau informed me and then forced me to retake them in the Spring. I even had to go to the Dean and explain (kinda) what happened. 

 

Isabeau’s actions post-Lauren were very ‘let’s move on’ and it bothered me. It was like she was trying to rush me through the process, getting me to do things, or getting me to have a normal life again. What she didn’t understand was nothing was ever going to be normal again. I tried to assume positive intent and think that maybe she just wanted me to have something to focus on, something to do – but I really wasn’t in control of myself, the succubus in me was dictating every action. 

 

My days consisted of sleeping (barely) and drinking with Kenzi; my nights included dancing, binge drinking, binge feeding, and emotionless sex. Aside from talking about school with Isabeau, I hadn’t really been to the Dal. I hadn’t seen Dyson or Hale or even Trick. I didn’t want to talk. I wanted to drink, to party, to forget – but there was never any forgetting. I wished that I could just feed enough for the succubus ultra-healing power to heal my broken heart– but it didn’t. I can’t even say my heart was broken- it was crushed and burned and torn and my soul was just the same. 

 

After about an hour of playing with the dark-haired bartender – twisting and teasing and bending her to my will, I decided she would be my last feed of the night. I was way too drunk and I couldn’t find any Fae worth while – humans just couldn’t match my appetite. I left the bar, grabbed two 5th’s of whiskey from a local liquor vender and climbed to the roof of a tall building overlooking La Jolla. The air was freezing cold, but the whiskey running through my blood kept me warm. I heard a sound coming from my left – I whipped out the dagger from my right boot only to be met with Kenzi’s small voice playfully pleaded with me not to shoot. 

 

“Damnit Kenz…” I laughed putting the dagger back. “How did you find me?”

 

“Seriously boo? We’ve been coming to the same roof since we were kids.” 

 

“Dyson smelled my trail,” I guessed, taking another gulp of whiskey. 

 

Kenzi nodded. “He caught a wif and told me you were in La Jolla. I took it from there. He’s just worried about you, Bo. We all are.”

 

I handed off the half-finished bottle of whiskey and she took it gratefully, chugging a bit. 

 

“Gotta love the burn.”

 

“Reminds me that I’m alive,” I agreed. 

 

We sat in silence for a while just listening to the waves crash against the rock cove and enjoying the warmth we both felt from the whiskey. Kenzi and I had spent many nights in this very spot –boyfriends, girlfriends, every fight I had with my grandmother, every fight Kenzi had with her foster parents, when I ran away after my mom left the last time, where Kenzi and I went when she ran away… This roof was our home away from home, our sanctuary. We had spent so much time boozing and talking on this roof – it only seemed fitting that we were here now…now when I was going through the most devastating period of my life. Not even my mother abandoning me could compare to the hurt and pain I felt now. Even looking out at the ocean reminded me of Lauren and how many conversations and walks we took along the cove. 

 

“See that bench?” I pointed to an area in the blackness. 

 

Kenzi nodded even though she probably couldn’t as it was so dark out. 

 

“That’s where Lauren and I sat and acknowledged that we had something and agreed to pursue whatever it was,” I explained, before reaching for the bottle and taking a long gulp. “Damnit Kenzi… I miss her so much!” I cried, my head falling onto the smaller girl’s shoulder. “I thought I could protect her. I should have been able to protect her…”

 

“Bo, this wasn’t your fault. You did everything you could to protect her – we all did. And we did even more to find her.”

 

“You know… in my dreams I hear her voice and I see her and it’s just perfect…the way it’s supposed to be. I feel like everything was cut so short, like we didn’t even get our chance. Why didn’t we get our chance, Kenz?” I sobbed. 

 

The young girl shook her head before reaching out and pulling me into her. “I don’t know,” she whispered against my hair, stroking it back. 

 

We sat atop the roof for a few more hours until we finished the second bottle of alcohol. 

 

“It’s so sad…” Kenzi playfully cried. “All gone!” she laughed, turning the bottle upside down as she stuck her tongue out near the opening, trying to catch the last drop. 

 

“There’s always more at home,” I suggested.

 

“Oooo. Yes please.”

 

“Then let’s go,” I said, positioning myself to climb back down the building. 

 

“Wait, BoBo! How are we getting home?” she laughed. “We’re soooo drunk. Oh! I know! I’ll call Dyson. He’ll come get us!”

 

“No Wolf. He’s one of the last people I want to see,” I responded, shaking my head – and almost losing my balance. “Whoa! Better just sit down…here,” I concluded, sitting back down on the roof. 

 

Kenzi laughed at me after making sure I was still okay. “Hale it is!”

 

Her phone call with Hale lasted all of 30 seconds before he agreed to come get us. We carefully made our way down off the roof. Despite having a lot less to drink, Kenzi was much less stable on her feet than I. I put my hands on her waist to keep her from tipping over – that would be the last thing we needed, especially since La Jolla was mainly one big hill. I could just see Kenzi falling, rolling down the hill, and me chasing her while waking up the entire neighborhood. No, it was best if we both tried to remain planted on our own two feet. 

 

Thankfully the drive home was quick and Hale didn’t say a word. He picked us up and dropped us off without asking any questions. We made it home, ate tortilla chips and salsa and finished off a bottle of vodka that had been chilling in the freezer. At some point in the night we passed out in the living room – still fully clothed. 

 

I woke with a start – images of Lauren flooding my sobering dreams. I looked around me - Kenzi was still passed out in our big chair, her small form curled up in a ball. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. The dreams of Lauren were becoming too much – it no longer mattered if I drank until I passed out or not, her face flooded my subconscious. Instead of wanting to cry, I felt rage coursing through my blood – reaching out to every cell of my body. I wanted to hit something. 

 

I reached behind the couch and grabbed the blanket which always draped over the back and covered Kenzi’s small form before kissing her head gently. I walked up the stairs, making my way to my bedroom – one of the few times I had actually entered the room since I returned to the apartment nearly a week ago. Lauren’s things were still everywhere. She had practically moved in with me after the Magina threat – I didn’t want to let her out of my sight. It struck a nerve knowing she was taken while she was in my sight – hell, she was in my arms and I couldn’t protect her. I ran my fingers over some of her books which were laid out along my desk and shook my head at the absurd scientific titles. She was the smartest person I had ever met. There was no one like her and there never would be. My gaze moved across the room, just taking everything in until my eyes fell down to a necklace on “her” night stand. I walked over to the bed and sat down, gingerly picking up the gold chain and locket. I opened the locket and a breath rushed out of my lips. On one side of the gold heart was a tiny picture of a small girl, presumably Lauren, and an older woman, probably around the human age of 50 or 60. On the other side of the locket was a picture of Lauren and I. I closed the locket and gripped it tightly in my palm, bringing my closed fist to my lips. 

 

“Hey…” Kenzi said, standing at the door. “I don’t know about you, but I feel like I was hit over the head with an army tank.”

 

I gave the girl a weak smile. “I’m not that bad. Fae genetics and all – we were designed to hold our liquor.”

 

“Lucky. What’s that?” she asked, coming to sit beside me on the bed. 

 

I showed her the locket, opening it with care to reveal the pictures inside. 

 

“Who’s the older woman?” 

 

“I don’t know. I never asked to see what was inside the locket. She took it off before a shower the night before we went to the beach house and I guess she forgot to put it back on.”

 

“Here,” Kenzi pulled the locket from my fingers and fastened it behind my neck before gently pulling my hair out from under it. 

 

I touched the locket and the cool metal pressed against my upper chest. I closed my eyes for a moment, composing myself as a rush of different emotions collided inside of me. Anger is what I felt the most. No longer sadness, no longer numb. Anger. Determination. This was not the end of our story. I was not done fighting. If Trick taught me one thing from a very young age it was that nothing – absolutely nothing- was impossible and that nothing was over as long as we fought to keep it alive. 

 

I opened my eyes and grabbed Kenzi’s hand. “Come on. Get showered and put some clean clothes on. We need to go to the Dal. I think I know what I need to do.”

 

***

 

“Hey kiddo. Haven’t seen you in a while,” Trick called to me when Kenzi and I sat down at the bar. “Want a drink?”

 

“Yes, please…” Kenzi begged.

 

“No. I need to stay sober for a little bit. Is Isabeau around?”

 

“She went downstairs for a few minutes, but she should be up any time now. What’s on your mind?”

 

“I just need to talk to both of you, when she gets up here, that’s all.”

 

“Okay….how are you holding up?” Trick inquired.

 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you both about. I’m going to go visit my father. I need to see if there’s anything that I can do to get Lauren back. There’s just too much I don’t know, Trick. I keep having these dreams and they seem so real – like I can smell her and touch her and feel her breath… I can’t give up. This isn’t over.”

 

“You most certainly are not going to go see Hades, Ysabeau,” my grandmother commanded, moving swiftly to the bar, having overheard our conversation. 

 

“Yes, I am. I have to. I don’t want anyone to come with me – everyone has done so much for me already, but I need to do this.”

 

“Bo, Hades is dangerous.”

 

“He’s not going to hurt me. I am his daughter. I know what he did to mom, but he won’t hurt me.”

 

“How do you know?” my grandmother demanded from me.

 

“He’s kept in contact over the years. Meeting me at school, mostly.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Trick quizzed.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t approve. But I needed to know my dad – know where I came from.”

 

“You know where you came from, Ysabeau!” my grandmother raising her voice louder than usual.

 

“I know PART of where I came from, but there’s a whole other side that I was never taught and as a kid I was curious – even now I am still learning what that means,” I stated, my voice getting firm. 

 

“Even so, Bo, what you’re talking about doing – it may not be possible. Sometimes, fate is just that…fate. And there’s nothing we can do to change it,” Trick explained, his voice calm and reasonable. 

 

“I don’t believe that – and neither do you. Growing up all you ever did was teach me that nothing is ever over and that this world is full of possibility – that nothing is ever impossible,” I defended. 

 

“Enough! This is nonsense. I said you aren’t going and that’s that!” Isabeau demanded, her voice raised loud enough that everyone in the bar became silent. 

 

I stood up off my barstool and took two steps towards my grandmother. “I don’t remember asking your permission, Isabeau.”

 

“Bo, I will use force if I have to. You are not going to meet Hades and that’s final.”

 

“Watch. Me.” I spat.

 

“What did you say to me, young lady?” My grandmother turned around completely to face me front-on, her hands locked on her hips. 

 

“If you want try to force me, fine. Go ahead. But I am going to go meet Hades.”

 

“Bo, I don’t want to do this, but you’ve left me no choice,” she said, her voice assertive and firm. 

 

Isabeau’s gaze locked with mine – her eyes turning cobalt blue. “Ysabeau McCorrigan. I command you. You will not go see Hades. You will not try to avenge Lauren. You will deal with your grief and learn to accept what is. Do we have an understanding?”

 

I looked at her for a moment before responding. Was I supposed to feel different? Was I supposed to comply with her wishes? Maybe it was an action thing? Maybe it wasn’t so much a mental change but that I physically wouldn’t be able to complete the actions she commanded of me? Either way, I was tired of this. Part of me actually couldn’t believe she would use her power on me… to keep me from doing something of my own free will. Instead of hurting me or breaking my trust– it just pissed me off. I mean, I did tell her to do it, but still. 

 

“No. I don’t understand,” I bellowed at her, my eyes mirroring her cobalt blue orbs. 

 

Previously, I would have never gone up against my grandmother – but this was about Lauren. Lauren was worth it and nothing and no one was going to stop me. 

 

“You underestimate me, grandmother. You may have power, but your power has no effect on me,” a low, primal voice flowing through me stated. My skin was hot, red, and glowing – much like how it did when I was really mad, only now I was not raging but rather asserting my independence. “My father’s blood flows through me. You cannot contain me. You will not bend me to your will.”

 

My grandmother’s face went pale white as I broke the eye contact. I moved to kiss Kenzi on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon,” I said, walking out of the Dal.


	18. Chapter 18

“Dad! Hades!” I yelled into the ether. 

 

The first time I ever met my dad I was probably 8 years old. I remember it vividly: I was at school and it was recess time on a Friday. I, the forever monkey, was climbing on things and showing off to all the kids on just how many different obstacles I could make out of the jungle gym. A man appeared, almost out of nowhere, by the big oak tree at the fence. I knew he was there for me. I couldn’t explain it; I just knew – but I wasn’t scared. I jumped off my make-shift obstacle course, dusted my palms off on my jeans, and walked right over to him. We talked through the fence every Friday until I was old enough to go out on my own. When I was a teenager, he would take me to high class restaurants and museums… we’d go watch movies and get ice cream. When I turned 17 he took me to a house he had near Lake Tahoe – which was tricky because Lake Tahoe is in northern California. We took a flight from San Diego to Reno, NV and then drove to the lake. I told Isabeau and Trick that I was going on a trip with the school. Truth was, my class was really going on a trip - a 4-day trip to the Redlands, but I didn’t go with them. Instead, I went with my dad and actually had one of the best times of my adolescence. 

 

It was good to know my Dad. I mean, yes, I had Trick and Trick was the greatest grandfather I could have ever asked for, but it was nice to know my Dad. My mom was in and out of my life until I was 14 at which point Isabeau gave her an ultimatum. My mom chose the succubus life over me – which, in part, I understood. Actually, no. I would never understand. My instincts understood, but I would never understand. My mom came to me secretly when I was 19 and I basically told her to get the fuck away. I wanted nothing to do with her. As a kid, all I got from her was a repeatedly broken heart. It wasn’t worth it. Plus, I had my dad. And despite his occasional evil nature, Hades was always there for me. He protected me and made me feel like I was worth something. I knew I could never tell my grandparents – they would never have approved of it. They only saw the monster, never the man. The monster didn’t existed to me. 

 

Hades and I typically exchanged letters weekly – yes, good old fashioned letters that were sent and delivered non-traditionally. To be honest, I had no idea how the letters were ever sent or received. I would lay my letter out on my window sill and in the morning it’d be gone. A few days later, a reply would be waiting for me. I was thankful for the consistent communication – it was nice to talk to someone about everything in my world. However, he always told me that if I ever needed him immediately, to go to the lake house and yell for him. After leaving the Dal, I did just that. 

 

Fae are able to be transported by travel agents, but I didn’t want anyone to know where I was. Fae transportation via travel agents was just too easy to track. Instead, I booked a seat on a flight to Reno under the name Kasey Danes and then drove out to the lake in a rental. When I was 19, Hades had set up a fake common name with a credit card – paid by him, passport, international visas, driver’s license, and the works for me. He told me he wanted me to be able to escape if I ever needed to. He knew more about the dark side of the Fae world than I ever could hope to (or wanted to) so I just nodded my head and accepted the offer. It couldn’t hurt. 

 

“Come on, Dad… I don’t have all day!” I yelled, getting a little frustrated. 

 

“You’re in the middle of nowhere. I think you have a while,” the older man’s voice chuckled behind me. 

 

I turned around to see the taller man leaning against a wall, handsome as ever in his jacket and tie, his salt and pepper hair parted to the side. 

 

“Well aren’t you looking spiffy?”

 

“I always look spiffy, darling,” he smiled, walking over to me and wrapping me in a big hug. 

 

We moved to the porch and sat on the wooden swing. The view was breath-taking – it was like something out of a magazine or a movie. The water below was bluer than I had ever seen, the mountains were covered in snow, the towering green trees created a majestic painting right before my eyes. Scenes like this just didn’t exist in real life. 

 

I had wanted to bring Lauren here the weekend she was taken…we would have been safer here than the beach house. I wouldn’t have been able to rationalize that to my grandparents though. If I had just brought Lauren here, she’d still be with me. A stray tear fell down my cheek, only to be met by my father’s warm thumb. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it? I know it’s why you’re here.”

 

“What do you know?” I asked, my gaze still locked on the breath-taking scene in front of me. 

 

“I know you haven’t contacted me in almost a month and a half. I’ve missed your letters.”

 

“I’ve been a little preoccupied,” I defended.

 

“The Magina…” 

 

I nodded.

 

“What can I do to help?” he asked, placing a large hand atop mine. 

 

“How can I get her back?” I asked, my eyes glossy with tears. “There’s got to be something I can do, Dad. Some deal I can make or take me…take me instead of her!” I started to sob, repeating myself over and over. 

 

“Ysabeau…what do you mean, baby girl?”

 

I looked at him puzzled. “What do I mean? Lauren’s dead, Dad! She’s dead. And you’re…you’re Hades. God of the Underworld. The ultimate decider of Life and Death. The Magina killed her – it was before her time. And she was killed because I was incapable of protecting her. I wasn’t good enough or strong enough or capable enough. I wasn’t smart enough to find her in time and then Dyson and Kenzi… they found her body! Dad, please. Take me… Let her live, bring her back – I just want to see her for 30 seconds…30 seconds that’s it and then I’ll come with you.”

 

The man’s face contorted. 

 

“What?” I asked. “Just name your price, Dad.”

 

“Bo… I don’t…” he took a breath. “Lauren is not in the Underworld.”

 

“Excuse me?” I quizzed, my heart beating rapidly in my chest, the adrenaline beginning to course through my veins.

 

“Bo, if I could return Lauren to you, I would. In a heartbeat. I would give you anything – all you have to do is ask. But…Lauren is not in the Underworld.”

 

I stood up and began pacing across the long deck for several minutes, completely unable to process what I had just heard. “Where else could she be? I mean…I saw her body.. I have the DNA results… Every mark, every freckle…it all matched. It was her…”

 

My father stood up and blocked me mid-pace. “Bo, sit down. Let’s talk this over.”

 

“I can’t sit... I need to find Lauren, Dad.”

 

“And we will… okay? We will.”

 

“How? I don’t even know where she is now. If she’s not with you, where else could she be?” I asked shakily, sitting back down on the swing. I felt like I was going to pass out – like once again everything that I knew was in an upheaval and I couldn’t stop the ground from crumbling underneath my feet. I just wanted to get off this rollercoaster. To have Lauren by my side, to hold her tight, tell her how much I loved her. Was that too much to ask for? 

 

“Well, I have a few theories off the top of my head. But they are just theories – the Fae world is unpredictable, Bo. It’s hard to tell what may cause inconsistencies.”

 

“Trick always said that the impossible was always possible.”

 

“It’s very true. Trick would know.”

 

“What does that mean?” I questioned defensively. “Look, I know the two of you don’t like each other, but...”

 

“It was not acrimonious, Bo. I just meant that Trick has lived a long time – he has seen a lot of things, been involved in a lot of things. Trick is a good man. He has his reasons for mistrusting me.”

 

“Mom…” I whispered.

 

“Believe it or not, Bo, I loved your mother.”

 

“I don’t believe what my grandparents’ say about you,” I interjected.

 

“Bo, I don’t want you to hate your mother. And I don’t want you to hate me. Remember this, with every story there are three sides. Your side. Their side. And the truth – which typically lies somewhere in the middle. I have done many things that if given the opportunity I would do differently. Being with your mother – having you…is not one of them.”

 

I smiled up at him. 

 

“As for Lauren…I have three main things that I can think of right now. One may be true, none of them may be true. I just don’t know until I can speak to some people.”

 

My face grew somber once again. “What are you thinking?” 

 

“The first is that Lauren’s soul and body were…switched,” he explained. “So while you saw Lauren’s body and her physical DNA, her soul…Lauren herself…actually remains in another corporal form or perhaps on a different plane that lies between this reality and the Underworld.” He paused a moment before continuing, ensuring I understood his logic. “A second simply, but less likely theory could be that there was a mistake and Lauren is in the Underworld and something or someone is preventing me from sensing her. I’m not exactly sure what would cause that. I’ve never been blocked from seeing a soul present before, but again – nothing is impossible.” 

 

I nodded in understanding. 

 

He took a deep breath and continued. “A third option, that may be more likely, is that she was never in purgatory – she just ascended straight into the heavens at which point you will have to talk to your aunts and uncles on the other side. Typically, I at least know because humans and Fae alike tend to be in purgatory for some period of time, especially if the death was sudden. But, like I said, I have no knowledge of Lauren ever being there.”

 

I put my head in my hands. It was all so confusing and I didn’t know what to make of it. I was going to figure out how to get Lauren back – no matter what the cost. I was serious when I told my dad to take me instead. I would give anything for her to be alive and happy and free. I was in love with her. I would give her anything. Do anything. Be anything…for her. 

 

“So what do I do? I mean, where do I start?” I asked, my words sounding rushed.

 

“I can’t take you with me to the Underworld, Bo. I can’t move you between the planes. So stay here. If you need anything, just yell for Darius and he will be here to give you whatever you need. I’ll be back when I can. I have some things to check on. If you need me – you call for me and I’ll be right here. I’ll try to get as many answers as I can, but I need you to be patient. These things take time.”

 

“I understand. Thank you, Dad,” I reached over to him and hugged him tightly. 

 

“One more thing, Bo… Where is Kenzi?”

 

“I left her with Trick and Isabeau.”

 

“Are you two okay? No fights? No ‘not talking’ or whatever you girls do?”

 

“No…nothing like that. I just didn’t know where I was going to be, so I didn’t want to leave her alone. She’s human…she’s Kenzi. I can’t lose her too.”

 

Hades nodded. “Darius!” he yelled into the ether, a large dark man appeared in front of me. 

 

My mouth went dry suddenly as I ran my eyes over his extremely toned and strong body. I couldn’t help but to notice the outline of his muscles under his tight shirt – his pecks, his abs, his shoulders…. My eyes flashed blue – the succubus rattling inside of me, enjoying what she was seeing. 

 

I caught my dad looking at me, and I shook my head, trying to snap out of it. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize to me, Bo. You may be my little girl but you are a succubus by nature,” he laughed before turning his attention to Darius. “I want you to go find Kenzi and bring her here. Let her know that Bo sent you. Answer any questions she asks. If she insists on talking to Bo, let her call. No harm is to come to her while under your care. When you get back here, give Bo and Kenzi anything they desire, without question. And if anyone should try to harm either of them while they are here, employ every soldier of the underworld to protect them.”

 

“Yes sir.” Darius replied to my father and then turned to me. “Your friend. How may I gain her trust?”

 

“Tell her Boobylicious said to get her sweet ass to Lake Tahoe because mama needs some tequila.”

 

The man looked at me like I had just grown 3 other heads. “Sir, is there not a better way?”

 

“Do as…Boobyliscious says,” my father chuckled, looking at me. “I’m not even going to ask.”

 

“Yes sir,” Darius acknowledged before disappearing into thin air. 

 

I was a little surprised that Hades was so adamant about getting Kenzi to the lake house – he never really cared for humans. He believed as most Fae did – humans were there to serve us. They were a subpopulation – a lower class species that was on this earth to serve us as food, as play things, or as literal servants. Despite his beliefs and feelings, he always asked about Kenzi and never said a bad word against my stance on the issue. 

 

“Why is it so important for her to be here?” I asked, curiously. “Not that I mind, I’d love the company. I just…you’re acting a little strange.”

 

“I can only go off of my instincts, Bo. I feel she would be safer here and seeing as how much she means to you, I’d prefer she remain safe.”

 

I could tell there was something more – he wasn’t telling the full truth. But, I let it go. I wasn’t going to complain if he wanted Kenzi to join me, especially since I really had no idea how long I was going to be waiting here. If I was alone, I’d go insane. I mean, I know the succubus part of me could definitely find something to do with Darius, but I felt myself shifting again – the succubus taking a backseat to my feelings. Though Darius would make a good sparring partner. 

 

“Okay. So I’m off. Be good. Stay around the area. There’s a small town a few miles out if you really get antsy, but please take Darius with you. Do not leave the grounds without him. If you need anything, just ask him. There is nothing that you could want that he cannot get for you.”

 

“Lauren…” I reminded him weakly, my eyes falling to the deck floor. 

 

Hades lifted my head up with his finger. “I’m going to work on that baby girl. Just…sit tight. I know it’s hard, but let your old man try to figure some things out, okay?”

 

“Yea. Okay.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he concluded, kissing me on the forehead before vanishing into the air. 

 

For the first time since being outside, I realized it was cold. I moved into the home – looking over the large space after shutting the sliding glass door behind me. The inside was comprised of beautiful cherry woodwork and grey stone. The floors were solid wood and all the countertops were marble. My dad never accepted anything but the best. Overall, the house wasn’t huge as it only had two bedrooms, but the open space was incredible – large enough for 2 sitting areas, a kitchen, a dining room, and an open office lined with book-filled shelves from the floor to the ceiling. One of the sitting areas had large, overstuffed leather sofas cornering a stone encased fireplace. I picked up some fire wood from where it was being stored and used it to start a fire before moving to sit on one of the sofas. 

 

It was hard for me to sit still, hard for me not to just run and do something. I was not good at letting others do the work, but I knew I was stuck for the moment – there was nothing I could do. I had to wait until Hades could gather information and then I could fight. As I sat waiting for Kenzi, my mind started to drift to how Hades had been so insistent on bringing her here with me. There was something he was leaving out – some other reason besides wanting her to keep me company… The more I pondered over it, the more bothered I became. What was I missing? Surely Trick, Dyson, Hale, and Isabeau could protect her. Hale was absolutely in love with Kenzi and she was in love with him – everyone could see it except for the two of them. Despite Dyson’s distain for humans, he had taken to Kenzi over the years and on more than one occasion had protected her from other Fae and humans alike. And Trick and Isabeau had treated Kenzi like a daughter – or a granddaughter. They had protected her, loved on her, took her in, fed her, bought her clothes… everything they did for me, they did for Kenzi. 

 

I laid my head back on the couch and brought my feet up as I stared at the ever-changing flames of the fire. For the first time since we heard about the Magina threat, I felt protected and safe – like for the first time I could actually rest peacefully. I watched the flames, finding comfort in knowing that Hades was doing everything he could and Kenzi would be beside me soon. Before long, slumber overtook me, my dreams of Lauren returning. We were safe. We were happy. We were forever.


	19. Chapter 19

Kenzi and Darius arrived shortly after I had fallen asleep. I was grateful for the wake-up call though – I had just started to enter into a Lauren-infused dream. I didn’t mind seeing her face in my dreams anymore, they were starting to become slightly comforting, especially since it was so real. My subconscious had not forgotten her – I never wanted to forget her. It allowed me to know that if I really couldn’t get her back…I could still be with her in my dreams. But no, I was going to figure this out. My dad was on my side and with him, anything was possible. He and I would figure this out together. Kenzi and I spent the night drinking and eating pizza that Darius provided for us. I allowed myself to relax as much as I could for the night - in the morning, I had work to do. 

 

I had woken up around 6 am, despite the late bedtime. I made myself a quick breakfast and then took a run around the lake, warming up my muscles. During my run, I realized how hungry I still was, but then quickly determined it wasn’t a hunger that food could satisfy. I never truly thought about the repercussions of feeding 6-8 times a day for several days straight. It was like anything else – my body became accustomed to a certain pattern of events. I would need to feed and I made a mental note to try and talk to Darius about my current predicament when I got back from my run.

 

I got back to the house a few hours later to find Kenzi finally out of bed and in the shower. My dad was right – it was a lot less stressful for me knowing she was alive and safe here with me. I decided I might as well talk with Darius while she was occupied. 

 

“Hey Darius?” I called into the ether. 

 

“Yes, Bo?” the man answered, walking towards me. 

 

“Hades said you can help me with anything I need, right?”

 

“Of course. I am here to serve and protect you.”

 

“Okay… I need to talk to you about two different things.”

 

“Whatever you need, I’ll do what I can to help.”

 

“First I’ve been feeding on multiple humans and Fae a night but I haven’t fed in 2 days.”

 

“How many is ‘multiple’?”

 

“The last time I fed, it was 10 in a row. The times before that were about 7 a night.”

 

“That’s quite a lot…”

 

“Not..really. I mean, there were rarely multiple feeds per person.”

 

“So how can I help?”

 

“I need a Fae… preferably a Fae that has a lot of stamina…”

 

“Bo, you don’t have to explain. I’ll see what I can do. What else do you need?” 

 

“Honestly, I need a sparring partner. I haven’t fought or sparred in ages and I need someone to fight with. I don’t do well with the whole ‘sitting and waiting’ and I’m getting restless. I figured now would be a good time to train a little, considering I got my ass handed to me the last time I faced the Magina.”

 

“Ah. Hades suggested you might ask for such. I am more than willing to spar with you – in fact, I could use a little stress relief myself. Don’t take offense but it’s not often that I am put in the position of babysitter.”

 

“It’s not every day that I am babysat – so none taken. You see I’m more of a ‘do and think later’ kinda girl and not a ‘sit and let Daddy take care of it’ kind of girl. It’s taking a lot of control for me to sit here and wait.”

 

“Well, I’m happy to be able to give you something to do. In fact, I think there’s a few things I may be able to help you with too. You ready to start now?”

 

“Yes…absolutely.”

 

“Perfect. Meet me out back in about 15 minutes. I’m going to make a call to try to work on handling your other request and then I’ll be out.” 

 

“Thanks, Darius.”

 

The man grabbed his phone and went into the other room. I walked over to Kenzi – who was eating popcorn and watching a Kevin Bacon movie. “Hey, I’m going outside to spar with Darius. Want to get some air?”

 

“Come watch you and Mr. Muscles duke it out? - um, yes,” she replied, pausing the movie and turning off the TV. 

 

Kenzi and I hustled down the porch stairs and reached a grassy patch of land at the back of the house. The cool air hit my bare shoulders – I had decided to remain in my black yoga pants that I ran in, but exchanged my sweatshirt for a tank top. I was starting to regret the decision as the coolness of the air bathed my skin. 

 

“Okay, so before we begin, I want to give each of you something,” Darius said handing Kenzi and I both metal bracelets. 

 

“What is this?” I asked, turning the metal in my hand, looking for some sort of indication of its use.

 

“Let’s just say it’s insurance. Hades had a trusted friend craft a few of these for those of us who work in the Underworld. He wanted us to be able to fight and defend without worrying whether or not we would make the transition from working in the underworld to becoming a prisoner of the underworld.”

 

“Okay…” I was still confused. “But what does it do?”

 

“When you are wearing this, it enables you to survive any Fae attack without weakening you. You’ll be able to feel the power, the intensity, the different types of attacks, but they won’t affect you much. This will enable us to spar with our fists, with weapons, and with our Fae powers.”

 

“Wow. Nifty little trick there,” Kenzi interjected. “Why exactly do I need to wear one?”

 

“I am authorized to give each of you one as protection.”

 

“This may come in handy…” I said, looking down at the metal before sliding it over my wrist. 

 

“So….what kind of Fae are youexactly?” inquired Kenzi.

 

“Kenzi, you know better than to ask that question…” I chastised.

 

“Sorry, I’m just curious.”

 

“It’s okay…I’m not offended. I am a hybrid. I can move between realms, transport people and things between some planes or within the same plane, I can move objects telekinetically, and I can cause people to experience the perception of pain in the same way that I can remove the perception of pain.”

 

“Wow. No wonder my father wanted you on his side.”

 

“I have proven myself to be an asset, yes. My parents, like your father, are very powerful ancient Fae as were their parents before them. That is where I get the conglomeration of abilities that many Fae simply do not possess. I’m sure your powers and abilities go far beyond that of a typical succubus.”

 

“I didn’t think they did until…. Well, more recently I’ve felt a different kind of power, but I can’t explain it and I’ve not been able to test it or learn to control it. Lauren always told me I had power I hadn’t yet tapped into. She is…was…an Eired and a conduit. She told me all the time that she felt my power and I just had to follow my instincts.”

 

“Well, just as you have one of Hade’s bracelets, I do too. Now is the time to test out what you can do,” he said, motioning for Kenzi to put on her bracelet and back away. “Okay, let’s warm up with a little hand-to-hand and then we’ll move into trying to flex and manipulate your newfound power. Let’s see if we can’t figure out some of your underlying abilities.”

 

We circled each other for a few minutes, but Darius would not let us dance forever. He rushed me, skillfully throwing punches and kicks in combination. Just as skillfully, I blocked and retaliated – charging him and using his body weight against him. I was smaller, but I learned very quickly that I was not faster. He was a different type of opponent than I was accustomed to. He knew every move I was going to make and bested me most of the time.

 

“Don’t give away your position, Bo. You are predictable. Try again,” he encouraged as I stood up after being knocked on my ass.

 

I charged him, but he blocked me and then unexpectedly threw me over his shoulder. I landed face-down in the grass. 

 

“Use your peripheral vision to look at where you are heading. If you make direct eye contact with where you plan to attack, your opponent will know and will be able to counter far before you can make contact with them. Try again.”

 

We sparred hand-to-hand for about an hour– Darius never using the same combination twice and never permitting his next moves to be anticipated. I learned from him and started applying his words and wisdom to my own fighting. Before long though, I was starting to gain more ground – not falling as much, not being as predictable. 

 

“Okay, come at me Succubus,” he directed, indicating he wanted me to use some of my Fae abilities. 

 

I looked in his eyes, keeping direct eye contact with him, before faking him out and kicking him square in the chest. I was slightly proud of myself when he landed on his back in the grass. I stood over him, my arms outstretched and drew his chi in cautiously but instinctively. The small snack felt good…empowering… it renewed my strength even though he laid there, relatively un-phased. I guessed the bracelet really did help to protect him. I stopped drawing chi and closed my eyes. 

 

“Okay, what feels natural, Bo? You can’t hurt me right now. Do what feels right,” he said, lying there – waiting for me to continue. 

 

What felt right? I didn’t even know what my instincts were telling me. It felt like a block – like I was stopping myself. I could draw chi, but I couldn’t figure out what felt natural. The times when I reacted before, I didn’t even know what I was doing. I was just…angry. It was a reaction, not a conscious choice. 

 

“I killed Lauren!” Darius yelled at me, standing up, drawing me out of my inner monologue. 

 

I looked at him, my expression contorting. I shook my head, having to get a grip on myself. He was playing me. He was trying to make me mad…to get me to react. Darius realized the same thing that I did – my instincts only kicked in when I didn’t over think it. But this was not the way to do it. 

 

“Don’t. That’s not the way to get me to focus,” I advised. “Leave Lauren out of it.”

 

“Who says I was getting you to fight? Who says I am lying? Bo…I killed her. And now your dad has left me in charge. I have you and your sister here,” he taunted, walking over to Kenzi.

 

“Leave her alone,” I warned with a growl, becoming angry at him for even daring to play this game. 

 

“Don’t you see? You all played right into my trap,” he laughed. “Your bracelet and Kenzi’s bracelet… Fake. I gave you replicas so if your dad came back, he would know that I gave you something. Oh, but mine is not. No. No. See, you can’t hurt me. But I can hurt both of you.”

 

“You’re lying Darius. Quit this game,” I bellowed, my eyes turning cobalt as I placed my body directly in front of Kenzi’s protectively. 

 

“It’s not a game, Bo. Here… let me show you!” he yelled, using his telekinetic powers to move me aside and raised his hand out towards Kenzi. 

 

A part of me was absolutely certain he was just trying to get a rise out of me - and it definitely worked. My skin turned red and with a near-growl, I threw myself- body checking and knocking him to the ground. He stood up quickly and we began to fight – really fight. This was no spar. I blocked every punch he threw, every kick he tried – almost like I could see it happening before it happened. My foot landed in his chest again and I began to see inside of his mind, like it was a clock or a machine. I began to see how I could manipulate it, control it, tinker with it to make him do what I wanted him to do. He smiled at me – knowing exactly what was happening…I was starting to find my other abilities. However, I was too pissed off now to go soft on him. 

 

“Take off your bracelet, Bo” he commanded. 

 

“I thought it was fake?” I smiled, dancing with him, looking for a weakness.

 

“I lied,” he grinned. “Take it off.”

 

“Are you fucking crazy?”

 

“Seriously… I want to try something. It may hurt at first.”

 

I grabbed the bracelet and tore it off my wrist before throwing it to Kenzi, who was sitting completely still on one of the wooden steps watching us intently. 

 

Darius stood up and looked at me intensely. My body crumbled beneath me…the pain was excruciating. My head felt like it was going to implode and a million needles were penetrating every square centimeter of my skin. I screamed – loudly. I cradled my head in my hands, barely able to breathe. I felt like I was dying – I wanted to die rather than to continue this torture. 

 

“Make me stop!” he yelled. “Resist me!”

 

I felt another surge of his power and I screamed again – much more loudly. 

 

“Please…stop…” I choked out with a strangled breath. 

 

“No. In fact, why don’t I up the stakes…and hurt both of you at the same time!”

 

It didn’t occur to me that Kenzi still had her bracelet on, but as he taunted me about hurting her, I began to stand up straighter, my body reacting to the threat, willing itself to protect what I loved without a conscious decision. 

 

“Force me to stop Ysabeau!”

 

Subconsciously, I pushed all of the pain aside – realizing something was more important than the pain. I planted my feet and stared at him. Without thinking, I yelled “Stop!”

 

He stopped for a moment and smiled at me. “No.”

 

The pain came at me in waves again – but I wasn’t knocked to the ground this time. I felt myself projecting something…something naturally like how the bracelet made me feel. I could feel what he was trying to do, I could feel the intensity, but it didn’t affect me. I smiled slightly realizing a possible cause for this phenomenon. Hades had the bracelets crafted – they probably contained a bit of his essence in them – an essence that naturally resided in me. I smiled wider. I stood straight up and walked closer to Darius – confidence emanating off of me. “Darius. I said stop!” I commanded him. 

 

Darius froze immediately. His power inactivated. He was no longer able to hurt me. He adjusted his stance and smiled at me. 

 

“That’s a girl,” he complimented. “How do you feel?”

 

“Strong.”

 

“You are strong, Bo. You have many strong bloodlines running through you. I could sense it without even knowing who your ancestors are. But I do know who your ancestors are and so I have an idea of what you are capable of. Have you ever fed off of more than one person at a time?”

 

“When I feed, I can draw chi from as many individuals as I want in rapid sucession, but I have only fed off of multiple people at the same time once. When Lauren and I fought the Magina the first time, I fed off of two – but one feed was not my normal chi-suck. Lauren used her powers as a conduit to enable me to feed off the Magina the way they feed off of others. So I fed off of one my way and off of another their way, I just have no idea how I did it.”

 

“All you have to do is follow your instincts. You proved that today.”

 

“I had no idea that I was capable of half of what I did today, “I started to explain as we all packed up and went inside the warm house. “Before coming here, I resisted my grandmother – which I’ve never seen anyne do. And I can persuade people by touch – but I never knew I could control others like she does.”

 

“You are more powerful than your grandmother, Bo. You just have to accept it and learn to use it. Be careful, though. The kind of power you have is addicting and it is very hard to control. Remember to keep yourself grounded at all times or the power could consume you.”

 

“You sound like Trick,” I chuckled

 

“Your father may tell you ‘the more power the better’. He and I disagree on many things, but we work well together and we balance each other out. It’s a good working relationship and a good friendship. I don’t know where I’d be without him, to be honest.”

 

“Me either,” I admitted. 

 

“The two of you wear those bracelets – they will protect you against Fae powers and from Fae feedings. Bo, can you tell me what you found out about the bracelets today?”

 

“They are made from my father’s essence or something? Right?”

 

“That’s right. He used some of his blood to craft the bracelets. His blood was melted into the metal. Why is this relevant?”

 

“Since Hade’s blood runs through me, I am able to focus my energy to resist Fae powers and feedings without the use of the bracelet. It’s how I was able to resist my grandmother’s command when I left to come here. She commanded me to stay using mind-control, and I was able to resist.”

 

Darius nodded. “And Hade’s blood is mixed with other powerful blood. You are a young Fae – a baby still in this world. As you grow and age, you may discover more abilities or feel an instinct to do something differently than you’ve done before. Follow it. It’s the only way you will discover your full potential.”

 

Darius and I spent the next three days training – working on my control and my ability to let my instincts take over without me raging. It was tiring – but it was also productive. I felt like I was making good use out of the time I was given…like I was doing something to help. I couldn’t protect Lauren before, but I knew that I was damn close to being strong enough to find her and protect her now. I felt ready for anything. 

 

In addition, Darius had provided me with my other request and took Kenzi out to the lake and taught her some basic self-defense while I fed. Feeding was harder this time than it had been before. It took a lot of energy not to see Lauren’s face every time. However, I knew that I had to feed – I had to. It wasn’t an option. If I was going to figure this whole shit-storm out, I needed to be at optimum health and the only way I could do that was to sleep, train, and feed – in all the senses of the term. 

 

“Hey Bo…your dad’s back,” Kenzi hollered to me, running down the porch stairs during the middle of a training session. 

 

I smiled up at her and followed her inside the house as quickly as I could. 

 

“Hey!” I exclaimed, hugging him hard. 

 

“I see you’ve been making the most of your time.”

 

“Darius and I have been training a lot. I feel strong. Powerful.”

 

“Well, of course you’re powerful, you’re my daughter, Bo!” He laughed. 

 

“So what did you find out?”

 

“Let’s sit down.”

 

“I’d rather stand,” I replied, my tone turning serious. 

 

“Your preference.” He took a deep breath. “Bo… Lauren isn’t in the Underworld. I’ve confirmed it with multiple sources. I talked to my brother and Lauren didn’t ascend either. I also searched all the planes that I can travel plane – she’s not on any of those planes either, Bo.”

 

“What? Then where the hell is she?”

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted, running his hand through his hair. 

 

“Does that mean…she’s still on this plane?” I questioned. 

 

“Possibly but not necessarily.”

 

“Then what does it mean?” I pressed.

 

“It means she literally could be anywhere. If they did any ritual beforehand, she could be on a plane that I can’t access. The only way to find out where she is to find the people who did this to her. “

 

“How am I going to do that? I’ve been trying to do that for weeks!” I yelled.

 

“Now there’s something I can help with…” he said with a smirk.


	20. Chapter 20

“Hey, hit me with another one man.”

 

 

 

“I don’t think so!” I growled, grabbing the sandy blonde haired man by the collar of his red polo shirt, pulling him off of his barstool and throwing him into the crowd.  

 

 

 

I immediately ran towards him, forcing everyone to disperse, and kneed him in the gut before colliding my fist into the side of his face. He dropped to the ground almost instantly, landing on his palms and the side of his right hip. I grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him up towards me, and began sucking the chi from him until I felt him weaken. I wanted to kill him. I could. I hated every last one of the Magina, but now was not the time for revenge. I had a mission and I needed this pathetic excuse of a Fae to complete it.

 

 

 

“You’re the succubus,” he gasped, holding his chest with one of his hands, appearing to be out of breath.

 

 

 

“You’re damn right I’m the succubus.” I growled, my face inches from his.

 

 

 

“How did you find me?” he questioned, looking up at me with terrified eyes.

 

 

 

I scoffed at him, his fear meaning nothing to me. “You’re in a bar and all of you look practically the same. Ever think of wearing a mask with a big nose and mustache?” I mocked, releasing the front of his shirt in order to circle him like a lioness playing with her defeated prey.

 

 

 

“But…the bar’s doors only appear to people who know what they are looking for…” he explained in a confounded tone.

 

 

 

“Ah, yes. Well, see… what you and your brothers failed to realize… I’m the daughter of Hades. Which means when you piss off the daughter, you piss of the father. Did you really think I would never find you? Did you think I would just let everything that you’ve done go?”

 

 

 

“I figured not but what do you want from _me_?” he asked, remaining on his knees.

 

 

 

At least he knew what was best for him…

 

 

 

“What do I want?” I chuckled as I paced in front of him.  I squatted down so I could see his face.  “Well there’s a good question. There are so many things I want… To have the love of my life back, first of all.  To be happy with her again… To make you all pay for what you did to her…To torture you and all of your brothers. To watch all of you die at my hand.  How’s that for what I want?” I stood up and kicked his face, knocking him down again.

 

 

 

“If you’re going to kill me, just kill me,” he pleaded, his face bloody and his eyes wet with tears. “You are well known among our kind, now, Succubus.  Not just anyone can kill a Magina.  And you have killed not just one, but two.”

 

 

 

“I’m not going to kill you. Not yet, at least.” I taunted him, looking down at him as he lay flat on his back.  I was surprised at how scared he was. The Magina I had met weren’t typically the cowardly type, but this one definitely wasn’t the fighter in the bunch.

 

 

 

“What do you want with me, then?” he asked, holding his bleeding nose.

 

 

 

“What’s your name?”

 

 

 

“Thomas.”

 

 

 

“And do your brothers not like you, Thomas? I’ve been lead to believe that it’s not often a Magina socializes alone.”

 

 

 

He refused to answer my question, his eyes falling to the ground as he held his head in shame. I had exactly who I was looking for.

 

 

 

During the time Hades was searching for Lauren, my father had sent out several of his men looking for the Magina.  Nevan, one of the men, reported seeing the youngest of the adult Magina frequenting this bar every night alone from the stroke of 7 until the stroke of 1am.  Hades told Nevan to engage and so one night, Nevan approached the Magina and offered a friendly face and several shots of whiskey. Apparently, a drunk Magina is also a talkative Magina. Nevan found out a lot of information about how Thomas, the Magina, had several brothers, a Father and several uncles -  none of which accepted him because Thomas did not see himself as a fighter. He was considered low-level and was not well-liked as he didn’t engage in combat or ritual killings. Thomas had a modern theory of life - he fed as needed, but never killed.  In the eyes of this particular Magina clan, Thomas was not worthy of his clan’s love or support.

 

 

 

I reached down and grabbed Thomas by the arm – controlling his movements by pulsing him in small waves. I didn’t feel like dealing with any resistance as we made our way out of the bar and into the alley.  When we reached the darkness between the buildings, I forced him against the wall, my eyes turning cobalt with anger.  I stretched my mind out, probing his, in the same way I did with Darius when we practiced. In his mind, I saw every mechanical inner-working, every thought process, every neuron firing… If this is what Isabeau saw every time she controlled someone, I could understand the appeal.  The mind was such an amazing thing – so many working parts, so many processes to toy with.  It would be so easy to make him want to create his own death or even kill his own leader.  The power was unlimited. I forced myself to have restraint and only to influence what I had originally planned to.

 

 

 

“So here is how we’re going to do this, Thomas. You’re going to take me to your brothers, to your home. You’re going to pretend like I attacked you and we engaged in a fight. The only way you were able to beat me is because I was drunk when I attacked you. I was alone and so inebriated that I was essentially worthless. Do you understand?” I commanded.

 

 

 

“Yes.  I understand,” he complied immediately.

 

 

 

“Do you see the two men in the shadows?”

 

 

 

“I do.”

 

 

 

“That is Darius and my father, Hades. You will mention neither to your brothers or to any other members of your family. You will see them behind the two of us, but you will not try to hurt them or draw attention to them. Is this clear?”

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

“And Thomas?”

 

 

 

“Yes, Succubus?”

 

 

 

“From this moment forth, you will pledge your loyalties to me and me alone. You will answer to no one else. Is this clear?”

 

 

 

The man dropped to his knees in front of me, his head bowed before me.  “Yes, it is clear. I will serve you and you alone.”

 

 

 

I withdrew myself from his mind, almost reluctantly, and allowed him to stand.  He remained vigilant – keeping a guarded eye for any unwelcomed company.

 

 

 

“Are we ready?” my father called from behind me. 

 

 

 

“We are.”

 

 

 

“I’m proud of you Bo.  You did good,” Darius said, nodding his head towards me.

 

 

 

“I wasn’t so sure I was going to be able to restrain myself.  There’s so much I could have made him do.”

 

 

 

“But you didn’t. You kept to the plan.  You have great power, Bo.  It’s important to not only learn how to use it, but learn how to control it.  You must respect the boundaries and moral limits of your abilities or it could lead you onto a path you don’t want to follow.”

 

 

 

I nodded my head.  “I understand.”

 

 

 

“Okay. Are you ready?”

 

 

 

I reached down to make sure both of my daggers in my tall boots were covered before standing directly in front of Darius. 

 

 

 

“Yea. Let’s do this.  Make it hurt,” I smiled at him. 

 

 

 

Darius punched me hard in the face and kicked me in my side.  I fell to the ground, resisting my urge to feed, to heal.  I tasted blood in my mouth and felt a bruise start to form on my cheek as I laid there for a moment holding my side. 

 

 

 

“Ow.” I said, looking up at him.

 

 

 

“That should be good enough. He doesn’t look like the kind of fellow who could do much more

damage,” Darius said, helping me to my feet. 

 

 

 

“Thank God. I may have just had to kick your ass.”

 

 

 

“Don’t blame me. It was your plan!” he laughed.

 

 

 

“Thomas!” I called. 

 

 

 

The sandy-blonde man came to my side immediately.

 

 

 

“What can I do for you?” 

 

 

 

“It’s show time.”

 

 

 

Thomas picked me up by the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder then began walking home.  From the angle I was poised, I could see my father’s and Darius’s feet as they trailed behind us. I was doing my best to make note of all of my surroundings – I wanted to know where their home was located, but I couldn’t get a good enough vantage point to determine where I was in space.  The initial walk was rather lengthy and as I only had a clear view of the sidewalk, we could have been essentially anywhere.  After several minutes, I felt myself being carried through a door and descending down what I assumed were stairs. As we continued downwards, my view changed from dirty sidewalks into dark stairs and then into polished marble-looking floors. 

 

 

 

I shook my head, getting my hair to cover the majority of my face so I could open my eyes slightly to take in my environment. I could tell from the air density that we were definitely in a sub-level room, but the area around me was pristine and very upscale.   The floor was made up of white and black marble tile, there were several marble pillars in the room, and the area was bright – completely filled with light.  I wasn’t exactly sure what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this. I began to hear footsteps in the distance, so I let my head hang a little more lax so no one suspected anything. The last thing I wanted to do was to draw attention to myself or give away the lie – my life, my father’s life, Darius’s life, and ultimately Lauren’s life depended on me not fucking this up.   

 

 

 

Within a few moments, I was tossed to the cold, hard ground, my bloodied cheek and lip exposed to the cool air as my hair sprayed out over the floor. I stilled my breath – inhaling very slowly and exhaling in time – trying to make it rhythmic to give the illusion that I was knocked out cold.

 

 

 

“Who is this?” an older, commanding voice boomed.  

 

 

 

“Father,” Thomas began,” This is the succubus that killed our brothers.”

 

 

 

“Don’t play with me boy!” I heard a slap of skin – I assumed the man that Thomas called Father had backhanded him across the face. “She is far stronger than you! You could not have defeated the succubus. You wouldn’t have lasted a minute against her!” the older voice mocked. 

 

 

 

“Father, I assure you. This is she.”

 

 

 

The older man laughed again.  “So tell me son, if this is truly the succubus you claim her to be, how did you defeat her?”

 

 

 

“She saw me earlier when I took a walk to get fresh air and she attacked the moment she locked eyes with me. She was alone and very drunk.  She was unsteady on her feet, slurring her words… she was sloppy. She swung at me but I hit her once in the face and once in the ribs and she fell.  Then I injected her with the sedative you gave all of us to use should we come into contact with her.”

 

 

 

“Hmmm,” the father pondered.  “I am still not convinced. Kill this woman.”

 

 

 

“Father,” I heard one brother say, coming close to my body. I felt his hands on the skin of my arm “If this is indeed her, it may pose as a…complication,” the brother reasoned. 

 

 

 

“This is true.  Should the succubus be found dead, we may have more problems on our hands than what we bargained for.”

 

 

 

“Precisely my point, sir.”

 

 

 

“How can we determine her true identity?” He thought aloud to himself.

 

 

 

“If we wait until she wakes up, we may be putting ourselves at risk. We do not know what she is capable of…”

 

 

 

“Bring the other girl to me.”

 

 

 

Girl? What? What girl? My girl? Lauren was here? It took everything in my power to control my breathing – to act like I was unconscious.  We had a plan.  If I reacted before we were ready, I may very well lose this time too.  No, I had trained. I had already outsmarted them. I had to wait. I had to be patient.  Hades and Darius hadn’t jumped in yet… that was my signal – Darius was going to move the leader away from me first and then I could “awaken”.  But not now. I had to wait.

 

 

 

I could feel my blood boiling – I wasn’t even sure that’s who they were talking about – but internally I knew.  I knew it was her. My Lauren.  I then remembered that Lauren told me that she would always keep her mind open if I needed to contact her and if I was within a certain distance, I’d be able to reach out. Fuck butterflies, I had bats in my stomach – beating me from the inside out as I made the decision to reach out to her, hoping for some form of contact.  If it really was Lauren, I would know almost immediately.

 

**Lauren?**

 

 

 

A few moments passed – nothing…

 

**Lauren! Lauren, sweetie…it’s me… Lauren, please…**

****

****

**_Bo?_ **

****

 

 

It took everything in me not to gasp or shout or show any reaction whatsoever.

 

**Baby? Lauren where are you?**

****

****

**_Bo where are you?_** She sounded worried.

****

**I’m here, Lauren.**

 

 

“Bo!” I heard her scream audibly, her body falling onto mine – I didn’t respond. I couldn’t respond. “No! No!” she screamed.  Her voice was cracked and dry and she started sobbing into my form. 

 

**Lauren, I’m okay, honey. I’m okay.  You must play along.  I can’t respond. They think I’m sedated.**

 

 

 

“It is her?” the father asked.

 

 

 

“What have you done to her?” Lauren screamed, extracting herself from my body to pounce at the father.

 

 

 

“That does not concern you!” he yelled. I heard the hard contact of skin on skin and Lauren’s form fell onto my legs before being dragged back up. 

 

 

 

I almost moved as soon as he hit her- “ _He did not just do that,”_ I thought to myself. But Lauren must have read my thoughts because all I could hear in my head was her voice repeating **_Bo, I’m okay. I’m okay.  Don’t jeopardize your plan. Stay still. Don’t move. I’m okay._**

 

 

She knew me all too well. She knew I would act to protect her before I thought about the repercussions of my savior actions.

 

 

 

“Answer me slave! Is this the succubus who killed my fellow Magina?” The father bellowed out.

 

 

 

“Yes,” she replied weakly.

 

 

 

“The granddaughter of Isabeau McCorrigan?”

 

 

 

“Yes,” she replied again

 

 

 

The Father screamed.

 

 

 

Why did he want to know if I was the granddaughter of Isabeau? The question had nothing to do with me killing two of his sons/brothers/family – I couldn’t keep it straight.  Isabeau was with me when I killed the one, but what would that have to do with anything.  Maybe they were afraid of my grandmother? Maybe they knew of her? But if that were true, they wouldn’t have taken Lauren to begin with. If they knew of her, they’d surely know that she’d be helping me try to find her – and if they were afraid of her, why jeopardize that?

 

 

 

“Father, I know this will displease you, but might I suggest we release the girl? Put her back where Thomas found her?”

 

 

 

“It’s too perfect an opportunity to waste.  She is before me, helpless, sedated… your brothers all want revenge.”

 

 

 

“But should Isabeau find out that we killed her granddaughter…”

 

 

 

“She doesn’t need to know.”

 

 

 

“But Father, it wasn’t a part of the deal. We gave our blood oath that we would not kill the succubus in exchange for the slave.”

 

 

 

Deal? What damn deal? I could tell my breath was becoming a little unsteady as I lay there and listen to the conversation happening around me.

 

 

 

“Brother, the boy is right,” a second older voice interjected. “We gave Isabeau our blood oath. We swore on a pact. She kept her end of the bargain, we must keep ours.”

 

 

 

“No!” the father screamed. “She did not warn us that the succubus was powerful enough to kill a Magina. And she has killed two! Taken two of our brethren from us. Does this mean nothing to you?”

 

 

 

“Of course it does, Brother. Our brethren are everything to our clan.  However, I must caution you. Should you go down this path, it will not end well for us.  Isabeau is one of the most powerful Fae of her time. If we break the pact, our entire clan is put in danger.”

 

 

 

With each passing sentence, I felt the rage boiling within me.  First, hitting Lauren in front of me and then finding out that my grandmother was the reason Lauren was here… I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t lay still any longer. The anger, the betrayal was too great. I felt my skin ignite and I jumped up before pulling my daggers out of my boots. I propelled myself into the air and kicked the Father’s brother, then cut him with the blade across the face and chest.  I looked up and saw Darius and Hades running into into the large room at full speed, each taking their pick of men to fight.

 

 

 

I put both daggers in one of the Magina. As the man fell I extracted the blades and grabbed Lauren’s arm before standing in front of the Son and the Brother. I rapidly drew both of their chi simultaneously – healing myself and enabling Lauren to gain energy and power. When the two men fell to the ground breathless and tired, I locked eyes with Lauren for the first time in weeks. I wanted to do nothing more than to hold her in my arms - there she was…alive. My beautiful, amazing, sweet Lauren.  She had on sweatpants and a t-shirt, the fabric torn on both garments.  Her hair was greasy and her skin was dirty and she looked malnourished.  The pain of what she must have gone through flowed through me. I felt guilty for giving up on her but I would not give up now. She _would be_ coming home with me.

 

 

 

Another bolt of rage ran through me.  I thrusted the daggers into her hands before grabbing my bracelet off my wrist and sliding it onto hers.

 

 

 

“Do not take this off. It will help protect you.”

 

 

 

She looked at me like a was a ghost – an apparition that wasn’t really there. I could have stared at her forever – I wasn’t even 100% certain she was real, but it was worth the chance. I knew I only had moments before Darius and my father would need my assistance – they couldn’t fight all of the Magina alone.  I grabbed Lauren’s face gingerly but quickly and crashed my lips into her, tasting her.  I tangled my hands gently into her hair as she brought both arms up, locking her elbows around the back of my neck, securing her body to mine. In that one single moment, everything in the world melted away and it was just the two of us. We were perfect and everything was going to be okay.

 

 

 

I pulled back and breathed “I love you” against her lips.

 

 

 

“I love you too,” she replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

 

 

“You ready to do this?”

 

 

 

“I was born ready,” she replied with a smile, keeping her eyes locked on mine.

 

 

 

With that, Lauren and I began dancing around the increasing number of Magina, drawing energy and chi, throwing a few punches, kicks, and Lauren slicing the men with the daggers.

 

 

 

“Bo! Here!” Darius called before tossing me the inactivated Siracon. I caught the artifact in midair, slipped it over my wrist and activated it immediately, coming down on one Magina that was charging me – the blade slipping through his chest.  I kicked him, pulling the blade out and making my way towards my next target.

 

 

 

I went on my instincts and opened myself up to Lauren so we could communicate – just in case. I then yelled for Thomas and he grabbed a weapon to fight against his brothers with us.  It was 5 against more than I could count.  I immediately thought back to Trick telling the myth that Magina travel in packs of ten – 8 men and 2 women.  There had to be 2, if not 3 packs in this tribe. We were seemingly out-numbered, but little did they know my newfound trick.

 

 

 

As Lauren began drawing from their energy – the purple energy flowing into her, I focused on one Magina after another. I entered their minds, twisted their perception and bent them to my will.  I forced Brother to turn against Brother, generation to turn against generation – each battling it out until the death. Several Magina were under my complete control like pawns in a chess game.  After noting the paramount dissention among the brothers – which effectively increased our odds of winning the battle, I turned around and walked towards the Father slowly and intently.  I didn’t want to control him – I could – but I didn’t want to.  I wanted his blood.  _This was personal_.

 

 

 

I stood in front of him and drew his chi until his was breathless.

 

 

 

 “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” I taunted, landing a perfect spinning sidekick square in his chest. 

 

 

 

 

He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground on his ass.

 

 

 

“What are you when you have no one fighting for you? You are nothing!” I screamed.

 

 

 

He stood up quickly, grabbing a sword from a nearby dead brother or son. He cried out as he charged me, but I anticipated – seeing every move he was going to make and countered.  I angled the Siracon so that it pieced his abdomen. He moaned from the pain as I pulled it out and kicked the back of his knee, causing his leg to collapse making him fall flat to the ground. 

 

 

 

“What happens when you have no protection? Your brothers, your sons – so easily controlled.”

 

 

 

I walked over towards him as he was starting to get up.  I allowed him to stand completely.  I hadn’t pierced anything critical – what a shame.  We would just have to fight some more.  He yielded his sword, but I blocked him effortlessly, silently thanking Darius for all the lessons.  It helped that I had opened myself up to instinct – I could see and anticipate his every move. I knew what he was going to do before he did. 

 

 

 

The Father cried out again – running to jab the sword at me, but I moved to the side and kicked him in the lower back, causing him to fall once more. 

 

 

 

“You seem afraid of Isabeau.  Little do you know. I am more powerful than she could ever hope to be.  You shouldn’t be afraid of her; you should be afraid of _me_!” I screamed. 

 

 

 

The man stood up, his eyes locked on mine – they were furious, burning, primal. 

 

 

 

“Go ahead. Come on!” I yelled, motioning with my pointer and middle finger for him to advance.

 

 

 

The man practically flew at me – our swords clashed as we danced around each other, the blades locking against each other. We parried one another’s advances, the metal of the blades clashing as the swords struck one another.  We locked again, but I grabbed his shirt and sucked another round of chi from him before kicking him in the stomach.  He fell backwards and I immediately ran after him - I had had enough play time.  I kicked the sword out from his hand before raising the Siracon high and thrusting it into his heart. 

 

 

 

I paused for a moment, watching the scene unfold. The Father was dead.

 

 

 

“Bo!” I heard Lauren scream. I looked up quickly, but something sharp pieced me anyway, causing me to fall to the ground.  The Father’s Brother was standing over me, grinning – like he had won. As I went to retaliate, I heard Lauren scream in fear. I quickly jumped up and lunged towards her, holding onto my stomach – searing pain emanating from the wound. Before I could reach her, I watched in slow motion as she was hit against the side of her head with the hilt of a sword from one of the Brothers – his face smug and fierce. As she slowly fell, she locked eyes with me. I tried to catch her before she hit the ground, but I was just a second too slow. Her head hit the hard marble and blood oozed over her blonde hair and the black and white floor.


	21. Chapter 21

Anger. Fury. Hatred.  All coursed through my veins, edging me to the precipice of psychotic rage.

 

 

 

I stood up slowly, my eyes immediately changing to their brilliant cobalt color. My blood was nearly physically boiling…my skin burning. I was hot – overheating to the point I felt like I was going to combust.   I dropped the Siracon to the floor, deactivating it in the process and stretched my arms out in front of me. I began to draw first the Father’s Brother’s chi, and then the younger brother’s beside him. Before, I would have surprised myself as I began to draw chi from other Magina in the room - the three Magina in the corner and then the three young sons fighting against my father. But I didn’t surprise myself. Not this time. This time I knew. I let my instincts guide me – taking complete control.  Finally, I began drawing the chi from the remaining four Magina who were teaming up against Darius. I could taste the differences among the men – some were there because they felt they had no choice and some were there because they adopted the way of life the Father had raised them to believe. I didn’t care who was innocent or who was to blame.  I simply drew in every single living Magina’s chi simultaneously, as quickly as I could.

 

 

 

But I didn’t stop there. I knew Lauren was alive – I could hear her in my head as she drifted in and out of consciousness. I reached my mind out to Lauren and connected with her – feeling that primal instinct to feed from them the way I had fed on the first Magina I encountered – drawing their own sustenance _from them_. The air was filled with purple energy and brilliant blue chi all leaving the nearly identical men and flowing directly into me.  I smiled as I watched bodies drop, death overcoming them. One by one the Magina hit the floor until only two were left standing – the Father’s Brother, who stabbed me and the one younger brother who had hit Lauren.

 

 

 

Though I was not in complete control of my instincts, I had focused on not taking either of the these two Magina’s chi or sustenance too rapidly. I wanted to see the light go out in each of their eyes.  I not only wanted them to see that they were dying by my hand, but _I_ wanted to see them die at my hand.  I stood over them, as they had previously dropped to their knees, and drew their chi ever so slowly. I took everything they had…watching intently as the life was drained from their bodies.

 

 

 

Once I’d tasted the last drop, I ran quickly to Lauren’s side and fell to my knees. The young Magina hadn’t killed her but, but she was severely injured. I cupped her face gently and pushed all of the chi from every Magina that I had sucked into her. I watched as the wounds on her skull closed, her skin repairing itself quickly. I continued to push all the extra chi into her – giving her as much as possible. I could care less if I was weak afterwards.

 

 

 

Lauren came back into consciousness and opened her eyes. She looked up at me weakly, fear and confusion written all over her face. “Bo?”

 

 

 

“It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” I soothed, kissing her face and wiping the blood droplets away from her eyes and mouth. 

 

 

 

I locked my eyes with hers – she was searching me for something…everything had happened so fast. She needed medical attention. Sure, what I did healed most of the outside and hopefully some of her inside wounds, but Lauren was an Eired – she didn’t and couldn’t heal like me.  If I didn’t get her help – and soon – who knew what could really happen, especially if she was bleeding internally.

 

 

 

I pushed back so I was squatting instead of kneeling and I picked her up in my arms, holding her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, holding onto me, the rest of her body relaxing into my embrace.  I kissed her forehead before walking over to Darius and my father – both of them looking at me a little stunned.

 

 

 

“Can you take us to the Dark Fae compound? She needs a…”

 

 

 

“Doctor. Yes. I agree.” My father interjected.  “Darius – take them and then let the Morrigan know what transpired here.  I’m going to get a few men down here to clean up the mess.”  He turned to me.  “Bo – I’ll see you soon, okay? I’ll come directly to the Medical Unit as soon as I take care of this. We can’t have anyone stumbling upon what happened here.”

 

 

 

I nodded.

 

 

 

“Are you okay? What you did was…”

 

 

 

“I’m fine, Dad. We can talk about it later. I just need to make sure she gets help.”

 

 

 

“I’ll see you soon.”

 

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

Darius walked over to me and put a strong hand on both Lauren and myself. I wasn’t really sure what transporting with Darius would feel like – but it was near instantaneous and easier than I had imagined. Before I could blink I was standing in the hallway of the Dark Fae Medical Unit, still holding Lauren, Darius standing beside us.  Darius ran ahead of me, calling for help as I rushed Lauren through the double doors.  Almost immediately, several medically-trained Fae surrounded us. Some began grabbing supplies and others instructed me to lay Lauren down on one of the gurney’s before working quickly to insert an IV catheter. 

 

 

 

“What happened?” one of the professionals asked me as she worked diligently.

 

 

 

“She got hit in the head with a hilt of a sword pretty bad. When she fell, she hit the other side of her head on the ground.”

 

 

 

“There’s no bleeding?”

 

 

 

“I pushed my chi into her to try to keep her alive. She was barely conscious – I didn’t know what else to do. It healed a lot of the outside wounds.

 

 

 

“What species of Fae is she?”

 

 

 

“Eired.”

 

 

 

“What is her name?”

 

 

 

“Lauren Lewis.”

 

 

 

“Lainie – pull up Lauren Lewis’s chart, please. She should have had all her records sent over here.”

 

 

 

“On it,” the plump nurse replied, accessing the computer quickly.

 

 

 

“We need you to wait outside,” the professional said to me.

 

 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

 

“Please…you must. Let us do our jobs.”

 

 

 

I moved closer to Lauren’s face – her slightly open eyes coming into view.

“I love you,” I whispered to her before kissing her lips. 

 

 

 

She looked up at me, her face full of fear.  She hadn’t said anything aside from my name since she was knocked out.  She hadn’t even reached out to me telepathically.  I tried not to let my own worry and fear display on my typically animated face.

 

 

 

“It’s going to be okay.  I promise, Lauren.  It’s going to be okay…” I soothed.

 

 

 

“Ma’am. We really need you to wait outside!”

 

 

 

I glared at the woman, but internally knew that I had to give them space so they could do their jobs correctly.

 

 

 

“I’ll be right outside,” I promised, grabbing her hand and holding onto it tightly.  “I love you so much Lauren,” I emphasized before pressing my lips against her forehead.

 

 

 

I was ushered out of the room, the door shut behind me. I stood there, looking at the heavy wooden door, my insides knotting with worry.  I sat down in one of the chairs against the hallway wall, my right leg bouncing up and down - a result of too much pent up energy, too many questions, a twisted turn of events, power surging through my blood steam, and anxiety about Lauren. 

 

 

 

As I waited, I tried to process everything that had happened in the past few hours. 

 

 

 

Lauren was alive.  She was alive. She had been in this plane the entire time.  That’s why Hades couldn’t find her.  But how? I saw her body. I checked the body for every mark, scar, freckle… I read the DNA results – and I didn’t just read the “match or no match” part. I looked at the actual results of the tests – and the bands of DNA lined up – it was a perfect match. How was she still alive? Why didn’t I know she was still alive? She was called ‘Slave’. What did they force her to do? How did she get there and how did we not know? And now…Lauren was actually hurt.  Trick told me that there was not much an Eired couldn’t heal from – I hoped he was right. I just found her…. I could not lose her again.

 

 

 

My mind then shifted to Isabeau.  The Father, the Brother and the Son were all talking about my grandmother and that they had made a deal with her – that they would not kill me in exchange for Lauren.  She _gave_ _them_ Lauren?!  Only a few people knew that Lauren and I were going to be at the beach house.  Did my own grandmother set me up and then pretended to care when I was trying to find her? How many things did she lie about? Is that why she wanted me to feed so soon? Is that why she brought Madison down into the living room? Is that why she was so adamant that I didn’t see my father – she knew that he would help me determine the truth.  Did Trick know? I would have never thought my grandmother would betray me…maybe Trick knew too… At the current moment I didn’t know what was real and what was a lie. 

 

 

 

“Bo!” Kenzi’s high pitched voice broke me from my raging thoughts. 

 

 

 

The small girl ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me – holding me to her. 

 

 

 

“While you were in with Lauren, I had Darius go and get Kenzi and bring her to you,” my father said, walking up to us and wrapping his arms around me as Kenzi let go.

 

 

 

His warm embrace was comforting. I started to cry and he held onto me tighter.  “It’s okay, darling. It’s okay… It’s going to be alright now.”

 

 

 

His words only made me sob harder. My legs gave out from under me and he eased us both down onto the ground, pulling me into his chest as he cradled my head.  Kenzi knelt down beside us and placed her hand in mine – holding it tightly.

 

 

 

Eventually, the tears stopped flowing and I sat up. Kenzi shifted so she was in front of me and leaned over to wipe under my eyes.  “Gotta clean up that eyeliner BoBo – can’t go around looking like a raccoon.”

 

 

 

I smiled weakly at her. 

 

 

 

“How’s Lauren?” My dad asked, his hand still on my shoulder.

 

 

 

“They’ve been working on her for a while.  They practically forced me out of there.”

 

 

 

“The Morrigan has assured me that Lauren will have access to anything she needs, including the best care available.”

 

 

 

“How did you get Evony to agree to that? She has never cared about anyone but herself,” I asked, surprised that the dark woman would give anything freely.

 

 

 

“Evony isn’t all that bad, Bo.  She can grow on you.  She’s Dark.  Lauren is Dark.  It’s her job to offer Lauren protection and assistance. The Dark Fae aren’t all bad. They do have certain agreements and most tend to abide by what they say. Plus, Evony and I have an ongoing mutual understanding,” he explained.  

 

 

 

“At the moment, the only thing I know about Light and Dark Fae is that I know nothing,” I admitted, facing my father.  “How could… how could she do that?”

 

 

 

“Who, Bo?”

 

 

 

“Isabeau! How could she do this? She’s Light Fae… all good faith and be respectful and live by the rules and morals…how could she do this?”

 

 

 

“Your grandmother is a very…,” Hades removed his hand from my shoulder and placed his palms together, before resting his index fingers against his mouth – his thumbs placed just under his chin.  “Bo, there’s a lot that you don’t know because you grew up hearing about only the one side.  Your grandparent’s aren’t bad people. I actually admire Trick and have for a very long time.  Isabeau is a good person too. She will fight for those she loves, but…ultimately, she keeps an objective point of view. She will do what is necessary for the good of her family and the Light Fae.  Your grandparents hold a lot of power – possibly more than the Ash.  Their influence is heavily weighted among Light Fae Elders.”

 

 

 

“But why would she betray me like that? She knows how much I love Lauren.  She had to have – she’s a succubus too. She knows what it takes for our kind to make the decision not to feed off others and work through a relationship!”

 

 

 

“You’re going to have to talk to her, Bo. I have my theories, but your grandparents and I have a past.”

 

 

 

“What’s there to talk about?” I yelled, getting to my feet, my blood pounding once again.

 

 

 

“Bo…” Kenzi eased.

 

 

 

“No!” I shouted at her.  “She is the reason that Lauren is here. She’s the reason Lauren was kidnapped to begin with! I searched. I thought everyone was searching with me – but… it was all a lie.  No one was searching… we were searching based on my grandmother’s information – but she knew. She took Lauren away from me, made me try to forget her…” 

 

 

 

I wasn’t really yelling at Kenzi – I was just yelling. I was in a complete fury. All I could see was red. I wanted Isabeau to explain – and she would. I would force her to explain if I had to – just as I would force everyone else to tell the truth of whether they knew or not.  I searched for Lauren for so long…even after the Magina told me she was dead; I didn’t believe him. I didn’t believe until I saw the DNA results.  I still couldn’t wrap my head around how the dead body looked exactly like Lauren or more so – how that body matched Lauren’s DNA. 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, Kenzi…” I apologized, calming down slightly.  

 

 

 

“Bo… Darius told me what happened.  I can’t even comprehend it.”

 

 

 

“Neither can I.”

 

 

 

“Your grandmother has been nothing but nice to me -  I don’t know why she would do such a thing.  Maybe the Magina realized that you weren’t really unconscious and that you could hear…maybe they were just trying to cause a war… maybe…”

 

 

 

“It sounded like they were truly concerned.  I don’t want it to be true.  She’s my grandmother, Kenzi.  The only woman I’ve really trusted – I mean, she took me in when my mom left and she’s the only mother figure I’ve ever known. She and Trick raised me.”

 

 

 

“I know.  They practically raised me too.”

 

 

 

“Bo, you need to get the truth from your grandmother.  Don’t go in raging – it might not be what you think,” my father cautioned me.  “Confront her, yes.  But don’t approach her in a fury.  You love her and despite these accusations from the Magina, she loves you too.”

 

 

 

“If she loved me, she wouldn’t have done this!” I growled – my temper rising again.

 

 

 

“Bo, listen to me.  You have every right to be angry – to be pissed off.  But if you let your rage get the better of you right this second, you will regret it.  Lauren is right behind those doors and she needs you.  She needs you with a clear, calm head.  We don’t know what is going on or where she stands right now, but we do know that regardless of her physical state, she will have a lot of emotions to work through. She will need you and you cannot be there for her if you are raging.”

 

 

 

“You’re right.” 

 

 

 

Dammit. I hated when someone else was right.  I knew I let my emotions overrule my logical processes far too often, but I just always felt so deeply. It was hard for me to remain rational and objective when I was hurt or someone I loved was in danger. It just wasn’t me.  This is only but one reason Lauren was perfect for me. She was the Yin to my Yang – even in the smallest of things.  When I’d get edgy because of something trivial like school or work, she would just touch me and I’d calm down.  She had a way of bringing me back to center – hell, she was my center. Without her, I didn’t even know where center was. I had felt so off-focus and off-balance these past few weeks without her – like I wasn’t complete.  A part of me was missing – a giant gaping hole in the middle of my soul.  

 

 

 

“Bo,” a nurse called, walking into the hallway from behind the large door.

 

 

 

I turned around swiftly and walked towards her – my eyes searching her face for information.

 

 

 

“Lauren is going to be okay.  She has a lot of healing to do still, but what you did probably saved her life.”

 

 

 

“Oh thank God,” I exclaimed, covering my mouth with my right hand, relief washing over me.

 

 

 

“As an Eired, she will heal almost completely and relatively quickly, but she needs rest,” she continued.

 

 

 

“Wait…” I said, processing every word the nurse had told me.  “What do you mean ‘almost?” I quizzed.

 

 

 

The nurse’s face turned serious. She took a deep breath and I braced myself for what was to come.  “Lauren has suffered extreme head trauma.  She doesn’t appear to have any amnesia, but through some testing we have found that she is experiencing some cognitive deficits – minor short-term memory loss, impaired arithmetic function, impaired logic reasoning… Again, as an Eired, she should heal, but the thing with Eireds is that they only heal to a point.  Sometimes they don’t fully recover.  We have evaluated all of her cognitive, motor, and sensory functions.  We are mostly optimistic…”

 

 

 

“But…”

 

 

 

“But… currently, while Lauren’s major cognitive and motor functions seem to be intact, her minor cognitive functions and some sensory functions are a little more concerning.  She’s lost her ability to hear.”

 

 

 

“What?” I gasped, tears starting to form at the bottom of my eyes.

 

 

 

“We will have to do routine check-ups and frequent testing to monitor her. The minor cognitive deficits and her hearing loss may not improve physiologically.”

 

 

 

I shook my head, letting everything the nurse was saying process, but trying hard as hell to keep my emotions in check. 

 

 

 

“Can I see her?”

 

 

 

“Of course… follow me.”

 

 

 

“We’ll be out here, Bo,” Hades called to me.

 

 

 

I reached Lauren’s room and stood in the doorway – she was laying in the bed, her eyes closed, her skin pale and her body fragile.  My heart melted at the sight of seeing her so weak.   I walked over towards her and ran my fingertips up her arm.  She opened her eyes suddenly, her face fear-stricken, but her expressions softened when she realized it was me.   She smiled at me weakly before I pressed my lips against her forehead firmly. 

 

 

 

When I pulled back, I noted that the IV was on the side opposite of me, so I lowered the bedrail closest to me and gently moved Lauren’s form closer to the other side of the small bed.  I crawled in beside her, initially I was going to hold her from behind but she resisted.  Before my heart could break – thinking she was resisting my comfort – she turned to face me and snuggled into me.  I eased myself onto my back and pulled her close – her head resting against my breast.   I kissed her head firmly – making sure she could feel the contact – as I ran my left hand up and down her back. 

 

 

 

Hades was right – my confrontation with Isabeau could wait.  It would most definitely happen – but it could wait.  Right now, my focus needed to be on Lauren.  I had no idea what she had been through with the Magina – she had probably thought that her life was over.  But now, she was in my arms and I was stronger and more powerful than ever. I could and would protect her from anyone who tried to harm her.  We had a long road ahead of us.  I had no idea what it meant that Lauren couldn’t hear.  I had many questions, but I knew they would all be figured out eventually.  For now, Lauren was here, she was alive, and she was stable.  It may have seemed that I was holding her – my arm wrapped protectively around her back, my other arm laying atop hers which was thrown around my middle – but the reality was Lauren was holding me.  Everything would be okay.  We would make it through.  Lauren and I together. As it was meant to be.  This was our chance.  Now.


	22. Chapter 22

Lauren remained in the Dark Fae Medical compound for a few weeks. Aside from the mild cognitive deficits and the new-found deafness, she was healing quite nicely.  After the swelling in her brain decreased, Lauren was almost an unstoppable force. The nurses brought her to other patients with wounds so she could feed from them – relieving their pain and expediting her own healing simultaneously. By the second day, she refused to be wheeled around in a wheelchair – she insisted on walking to and from meeting patients.  Characteristic of Lauren, she also took the opportunity to ask questions about the different Fae types and started keeping journals of the things she saw. I was glad to see that her will to be a doctor was not quashed by recent events. Despite any new obstacles that we would need to overcome, I had no doubts that she could accomplish anything she wanted to.

 

 

 

When she wasn’t feeding, Lauren and I spent much of our days working on her Fae abilities. Unfortunately, we found out that any use of them, aside from her innate feeding desires, had the potential to exhaust her.  We determined this when we tried to communicate telepathically – as she couldn’t hear, it was one of the very first things we attempted. We were able to hold a conversation for about 5, maybe 6 minutes and then Lauren had to stop because she was so exhausted and needed to rest.  She ended up sleeping for hours – it almost worried me but then I remembered that Eired’s didn’t heal like most Fae and it may take Lauren a while to get her strength back. After that fiasco, we decided to not test her other abilities until she recovered fully.

 

 

 

As we couldn’t communicate telepathically without Lauren going into an exhausted coma, we had to find a different way to hold a conversation. For the first day or two after the telepathic fail, we wrote notes back and forth.  It wasn’t very effective and when my dad visited one day, I think he could tell that I was getting frustrated – not frustrated with Lauren, but more frustrated with myself that I couldn’t figure out how to help her. I couldn’t find a way to communicate effectively and efficiently so we could talk with each other. That’s when he showed up with Jade the next time he visited. Jade was a non-fully-healing Dark Fae, much like Lauren.  Unlike most Fae, Jade had a sense of pride for the country and after the terrorist attacks in New York City, she practically jumped into the military.  Hades explained that during much of her life, Jade fought in several Fae wars. By the time the terrorist attacks had occurred, there hadn’t been a Fae war in some time, so my dad assumed she had become restless and therefore enlisted into the US armed forces.  During a tour in Afghanistan, her platoon was blasted when a land mine went off next to their buggy as they were transporting supplies. She was lucky that she didn’t die. Jade was airlifted out of the combat zone, taken to a medical facility, and was then brought back home where she went through several months of assistance and physical therapy.  Jade recovered physically, for the most part, but she lost her hearing and had permanent damage to parts of her spine – she was now confined to a wheelchair and probably would be for the rest of her life.  Part of Jade’s recovery plan was that she learned American Sign Language in order to be able to communicate with doctors and other medical professionals.   

 

 

 

Lauren could relate to Jade – their stories, while different, were still very similar – at least the outcome.  Jade was much older than Lauren and me, and had been dealing with the late-onset deafness for many years, so we both found her insight very helpful. Jade knew first hand the struggle Lauren was facing – having to learn a new language in order to communicate. I assumed it was hard for a human, but Fae didn’t really…accommodate those who were different. Fae that couldn’t keep up were basically just pushed aside. Jade was an exception to that reality and I knew Lauren would be as well.  As for me, I would have done anything in the world to help Lauren and so every day for three weeks Lauren and I sat with Jade and began learning how to communicate with one another.

 

 

 

We started off by learning the alphabet and how to sign numbers, but then moved into actual words and phases.  When Lauren would get frustrated, I’d ask how to sign all the naughty things I could think of– just so I could communicate _those_ in particular to Lauren.  The blonde would roll her eyes at me, but it would get her to smile – and that smile was worth all the eye rolls in the world. Of course, Lauren picked the language up so very easily and was almost fluent by the time we left– no surprise. I, on the other hand, struggled a bit.  Initially it was very difficult for me and I couldn’t quite get even the most basic signs right. However, because it was _for_ Lauren, I worked my hardest to push through and become more comfortable - and it worked.  The more I practiced with Jade and the more I used what I had learned to communicate with Lauren the better I got.  By the end of the three week crash course, I still had to be reminded occasionally on how to place my hands and which way the movements went – but I could communicate with Lauren rather efficiently.

 

 

 

 

Jade met with the Morrigan and advocated for Lauren – requesting for different things Lauren would need to function optimally – hearing aids, interpreters for school and for other things, accommodations for her apartment, etc.  Apparently, my dad and his friends had some pull that I wasn’t aware of.  I wasn’t going to complain, but I was curious as to how the hell Evony grew a heart as my prior encounters with the dark woman were never really pleasant. Maybe my father’s previous words were true – Lauren was Dark and Evony was the Morrigan, therefore it was Evony’s responsibility to provide Lauren assistance.  I had to laugh at the thought of Evony providing assistance to anyone but herself, but seeing as I was and would remain unaligned, I may never fully understand the responsibilities of being the leader of the Dark or Light Fae.  

 

 

 

 

As a result of Jade’s advocacy, Lauren was issued an undetermined allowance for anything she would need now or in the future to help her with her new issues at hand _and_ as a bonus, if Lauren would agree to commit to working for the Dark Fae after graduating from medical school Evony was willing to pay for her tuition.  Apparently, the Magina that took Lauren had pledged his loyalty to the Dark Fae, so in Evony’s words it was “the least she could do”. So, at the tail end of her stay, Lauren was tested and fitted for hearing aids. She chose a very discrete set that could barely be seen – even with her hair up - as it fit snug over her ears. The hearing aids were top of the line – the most powerful manufactured and they enabled her to hear a lot of sounds, but not very loudly.  Even when I increased the volume of my speech, she said it sounded very quiet. However, hearing _something_ helped her to determine what I was saying when I didn’t know the signs. The truth was, we had no idea whether Lauren was going to regain her hearing or if she going to be Deaf permanently. Therefore, we decided, as a team, to prepare as if the hearing loss was permanent.  Personally, I couldn’t care less whether her hearing was restored or not. She was still my Lauren and if I had to work to help her – if I had to change my behavior to be with her…then so be it.  She was worth every bit of it. Every. Single. Bit.

 

 

 

 

I had stayed by her side the entire three weeks she was in the medical compound.  As my father was Dark Fae, he was able to pull some strings with Evony and got me a small bed in Lauren’s room – but let’s be honest…I rarely used it.  More often than not, I laid on Lauren’s hospital bed and she curled into me to sleep – and that’s how the nurses typically found us. I gave Kenzi strict instructions not to tell Dyson or Hale or Trick – and most importantly _my grandmother_ where I was or what had happened.  I wanted her butt in school and aside from that she could do pretty much whatever she wanted, I just didn’t want anyone to know about Lauren yet. Kenzi had been more than willing to oblige and, as always, proved to be extremely helpful in the hardest of times. She and Darius became almost best friends as my father requested Darius to stick around to help with anything that Lauren, Kenzi, or I needed. Kenzi and Darius had popped into our apartment and into Lauren’s to grab clothes, toiletries, and other things that Lauren requested- mainly books. Basically, anything Lauren wanted, she received.  She was queen of the millennium for all I was concerned.

 

 

 

 

Seeing as Lauren couldn’t hear to talk over the phone with her parents, she decided to send them an email – just to see what they knew, if anything.  It took two weeks to get a response back, but she found out that both of them were in Haiti and had been for the past couple of months. Aside from the first time Lauren told me about her parents, she never really mentioned them.  I had assumed that she was still just upset with her mother over the whole disagreement about humans thing, but the truth was she rarely communicated with either of them.  She explained to me that since school had begun in August – she hadn’t called them at all.  Aside from disagreeing with her parent’s moral choices, they had also sent her off to boarding school as a kid – so she never really developed a relationship with them. Thankfully, they hadn’t heard about Lauren’s disappearance or faked death, so that was one less thing we had to deal with – for now.

 

 

 

 

It was now days before Christmas and Lauren was finally able to go home.   My dad suggested that, in order to continue to have Lauren recover optimally, we spend Christmas at the lake house.  And seeing as I still wasn’t ready to face Isabeau, I was grateful for the suggestion. Internally I knew Isabeau was probably worried sick over where I was. She hadn’t heard from me in nearly a month. She kept calling but I refused to answer. I probably had nearly 100 texts from her – but I was unwilling to acknowledge them. I couldn’t talk to her right now and I definitely wouldn’t see her. Not while Lauren was still recovering and not when she still needed me most.  Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to see Trick over Christmas, a part of me was still so hurt and betrayed thinking that he – of all people – may have known about the deal. Deep down, I knew Trick didn’t know.  He couldn’t have.  _He_ wouldn’t have done this to me.  But then again – I didn’t think my grandmother…the woman who taught me how to control my succubus nature, the woman who made sure that I ate and slept, the woman who took care of me when I was sick, who covered up every cut when I was little, who rocked me to sleep when my mother left… I never thought she would have betrayed me.  I was hurt and angry and I just wanted to spent as much chaos-free time with Lauren as possible.  She needed to heal. I needed to heal. _We_ needed to heal. 

 

 

 

 

Getting to the lake house could have been so quick and easy, but the fact was, I didn’t know how transporting would affect Lauren – none of us knew. So instead of tempting fate and Lauren not handling transport well, we decided to travel to Lake Tahoe the normal way- by plane. To help make travel easier, Darius transported the majority of our belongings to the house so all I carried was a book bag with my laptop, two headphones, and a blanket to wrap Lauren and I in for the duration of the flight.  Before Hades sent Darius off, my dad requested him to also stock the house with anything he could possibly think we would need – food, toiletries, wood for the fire, whatever. Anything and everything.  In addition, Darius was to remain on the grounds, patrolling the house for added security. I knew parents were supposed to help protect and take care of their children, but my dad was really going above and beyond.  So many people said so many bad things about him and I just didn’t see it.  He was my father. From the moment I met him at the playground he told me if I ever needed anything, he was only a shout away. I never did need anything until recent events and he made sure that I and those that I held closest to me were completely safe and cared for. 

 

 

 

 

It felt like a long trip. Thankfully the flight was non-stop and the plane wasn’t completely packed - it made for a comfortable ride from San Diego to Reno. We curled up together just after the plane took off and watched a movie, but it wasn’t long before Lauren was fast asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. After we landed, I escorted her to our rental car, helped her inside the brand-new all-wheel drive SUV and drove the 50 minutes to the lake. The travel time itself, wasn’t too bad – under 3 hours in total, but we had caught a later flight and, as it was mid-evening, it was already dark by the time we reached the front door.

 

 

 

 

When we walked through the large wooden door, all I could see were the Christmas decorations dressing every part of the house.  Garland was wrapped around the wooden beams, stockings were hung by the fireplace – just below a Christmas village that was resting on the mantle and of a course, the 8ft Christmas tree strategically placed in the corner. It was immaculate – but then again, I should not have been surprised…my dad never settled for anything less than the absolute best.  The house was warm, comfortable, and cozy. I was surprised to see just how alike my taste was to my dad’s – I was more simple, granted, but the style…the homey feel was spot on.

 

 

 

 

“Let me get your coat,” I suggested, signing and speaking to her before unzipping her big coat and dragging it off her arms slowly.  I shrugged mine off as well and placed them both on the coat rack near the front door. 

 

 

 

 

I turned around to see Lauren walking around the house – taking all of it in.  She trailed her fingertips along the edge of the mantle, looking at each individual piece of the Christmas Village before traveling to the tree and studying all of the ornaments.  I walked over to her, my heart melting.  These were the moments I wanted to remember.  I slipped my hands around her waist, and held her tightly from behind as she appreciated the blinking Christmas lights on the tree. 

 

 

 

 

“Wow, Bo…this is…something,” she said verbally, turning in my arms. “The house…the decorations…it’s just incredible.”

 

 

 

 

“The first time I came here, I was a little overwhelmed by the grandness of the house,” I signed, removing my hands from her waist so that I could communicate.

 

 

 

 

It still was the little things that made trying to sign everything I wanted to communicate difficult– especially when I wasn’t completely comfortable with the language just yet. Little things like remembering to remove my hands from touching her – looking at her directly…things like that.  I tried – so very hard, but I was so grateful that Lauren’s hearing aids helped. She had good days and bad days - the Dark Fae doctors (and Lauren) thought that the auditory nerves were damaged and that was what was causing the hearing loss since her eardrums were intact. This conclusion was also consistent with the on-again/off-again hearing that she experienced.  

 

 

 

 

“Have you been here a lot?”  she asked, this time signing back to me when she spoke.

 

 

 

 

We had grown accustomed to both signing and talking.  She couldn’t hear my voice well, but it helped that she could read my lips and I was able to pick up words as I watched her sign.  Lauren had started studying everything she could – going online and learning 15-20 words a day.  Cognitive deficits my ass – she was still smarter than anyone I had ever encountered.

 

 

 

 

“On and off.  This is where I was going to bring you before…before…” I started choking up, my hands coming up to cover my face.

 

 

 

 

I had battled with this. I didn’t think I had a right to be upset. Angry at myself for believing she was dead – yes, but upset, no.  Lauren still hadn’t cried or talked about what had happened while she was with the Magina. The Father had called her a slave, but Lauren hadn’t talked about her time in captivity – and I couldn’t bring myself to ask.  She was the one that went through it _all_. She was the one who had a reason to cry – not me.

 

 

 

“Oh Bo…” Lauren cried when she saw a stray tear fall down my cheek. She wrapped me up tightly in her arms.  “I got you…I got you,” she repeated over and over against my ear, rocking me back and forth gently.

 

 

 

 

I sobbed for a couple of minutes, all of my pent up emotion releasing itself onto Lauren’s strong shoulders. When the tears subsided, I pulled away slightly. “I don’t even know why I’m crying… you’re the one that… and I…I tried…but I couldn’t…and…”

 

 

 

 

“Bo, it’s okay…it’s okay…,” she whispered, grabbing me again and holding me tightly.  She kissed my hair and just continued to pull me tighter into her – like she was trying to meld our bodies together. 

 

 

 

 

We stood there for several minutes before she eased her hold – she looked in my eyes, bringing her hand up to stroke my cheek, her fingers entwining with the loose strands of hair that were threatening to cover my eyes. 

 

 

 

 

“I love you.” 

 

 

 

 

They were the sincerest three words I had ever heard and from the moment they left her lips, they collided with my soul. 

 

 

 

I looked in her eyes, my hands still wrapped around her middle, holding her close.  There was nothing I could say that could match how I felt about her. There wasn’t an accurate phrase in the English dictionary to describe what she meant to me. 

 

 

 

 

“I’m in love with you,” I admitted a little loudly, trying to speak clearly so that she could understand by just reading my lips and hearing my voice faintly.

 

 

 

 

Lauren pulled my face into hers, melding our lips together gently. The kiss was tender, sweet, and full of love and warmth.  I hated that I had to restrain myself…. while I loved the sweet and warm feeling kissing Lauren brought me, in reality all I wanted to do was grab her and throw her down and make sweet, passionate love to her all night long right on the hardwood floor.  But I couldn’t…at least not on the hardwood floor and not right now.  I had to let Lauren set the pace – she was the one who was recovering, but that didn’t stop my eyes from turning bright blue in response to her kiss. 

 

 

 

 

She must have felt my hesitation because soon after the kiss began, she pulled away to have a look at me and her face contorted in concern.  “You’re hungry.”

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t a question.  It was a statement.  She knew.

 

 

 

 

“I’m fine, I promise,” I signed back to her, trying to deny it – forcing my eyes to change back to their natural dark brown.

 

 

 

 

“Bo…you’re hungry,” she stated again.

 

 

 

 

“Yes, I’m hungry,” I admitted reluctantly.  “But believe me, I’m okay. I’ve been through a lot worse in the past couple of months,” I fumbled with my fingers.

 

 

 

 

“You didn’t feed at all while I was in the hospital, did you?” she asked, her facial expressions displaying even more concern.

 

 

 

 

I shook my head.  “I didn’t leave your side.”

 

 

 

 

“Well, we’ll fix that tonight,” she spoke verbally, her lips descending onto my jaw, trailing down to my neck. 

 

 

 

 

My eyes rolled back, my eyelids fluttering shut as a soft sigh escaped my lips.  It felt so good to have her lips on my skin and her hands trailing over my body.  I felt like I was in heaven – but I needed to make sure she was okay and that she knew I was fine to wait.

 

 

 

 

I lifted her chin with my fingers and pressed a firm kiss to her lips.  “I promise, I’m okay, Lauren,” I said, pulling back.

 

 

 

 

“Bo,” she called my name, backing up just briefly so that I could see her hands.  “You took care of me – almost single handedly nurtured me back to health.   I’m okay.  I’m not 100%, but I am okay. I am well. I am healthy.”

 

 

 

 

“I just don’t want to drain you…”

 

 

 

 

“I know you don’t. And, to be honest, if you fed fully from me right now, you probably would – but you have almost never fed fully from me, despite me insisting on it.  But you can feed.  And maybe we can see what happens if I feed from you – it may actually rejuvenate me.  Even if not…let me take care of you, Bo.”

 

 

 

 

How could I resist her? She was perfect. Lauren was strong and just as stubborn as me. She was driven by both compassion and logic – she knew where her boundaries were.  And to be honest, I had little fight in me.  I was hungry – famished really.

 

 

 

 

“Okay,” I signed, nodding my head, the cobalt blue flashing back in my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

When Lauren smiled, her entire face lit up.  Actually, smile probably wasn’t the correct word.  Lauren didn’t smile. She never smiled. She beamed.   And when the word “ok” was spelled out on my fingers, she damn near glowed in response – her entire face bright as the corners of her mouth turned upwards. She caught my eyes with hers and it was like she was staring right into the center of my soul. No one knew me like Lauren – I never let anyone know me like I let her. When she looked at me or touched me or even was just in the same room with me – I was home. 

 

 

 

The blonde cupped my face carefully in her hands and pressed her warm, soft lips against mine before beginning to move them gently –initiating a well-practiced dance.  Even though Lauren and I had spent a lot of time kissing since we met, I never grew bored.  We knew what the other liked so well that kissing her had quickly become one of my favorite pastimes. The moment our lips touched, my eyes closed at the sensation. I felt myself being pulled into her once more- her hands clawing at my shirt, searching for more grip so she could meld us together. I tangled my hands in her soft, silky hair, securing her face to mine.  Our lips danced together, moving in rhythm –opening and closing in time. It was almost hard not to smile in between kisses. I was happy- every atom in my body was bursting with joy.  Our hands explored each other’s clothed bodies languidly – neither of us pushing for the next level.  It just felt so good to be able to stand here, kissing and feeling one another. We became lost in the moment and never wanted it to end.

 

 

 

I mean sure, we had shared many small kisses and caresses in the medical compound, but nothing this intense- and it certainly didn’t lead to anything. I hadn’t allowed myself to fully give in to my emotions then – I was still so worried about her and my entire focus was on making sure she got well enough to come home.  But, here she was – home… with me… standing here…with me... kissing me… pulling me close… allowing herself _to_ _be_ pulled close... It was like a dream – for so long I accepted that I’d never have this again… that I’d never feel her in my arms, feel her hair fall between my fingers, feel her warmth against my skin… I thought I’d never get another chance to inhale and savor her unique peach scent or hear her angelic voice or look into her soft brown eyes that had the ability to captivate me for days. Lauren transported me into another world – a world of love and peace and solidarity. A world where only she and I existed – where we were literally wrapped up in a cocoon of our own love for each other.  Lauren stabilized me, yet made me dizzy. She grounded me, yet lifted me high into the clouds. She made me strong, yet I was helpless in her presence...

 

 

 

She licked my bottom lick before biting down on it gently.  A throaty moan escaped my lips and I opened my mouth almost immediately. I instantaneously became drunk as her tongue entered my hot cave and swirled around my own muscle.  I slowly and purposefully I tangled my tongue with hers – licking the flat top, circling the tip, and finally pushing the duel back into her mouth. I took my time exploring every nook – the side of her cheek…under her tongue…the roof of her mouth… She wrapped her lips around the tip of my muscle and sucked on it lightly – eliciting a sharp gasp from me that transformed into a deep, guttural moan.   We continued to stand there – playing with each other… kissing and battling and exploring. The only time we stopped was when someone moaned rather loudly – typically me.  Lauren would always stop for just a brief moment before smiling into my lips and then resume the kiss. There was no rush - our only desperate desire was wanting to make this last as long as possible, but god did it feel good.

 

 

 

She finally pulled away – and initially I protested – but when I felt her lips descend upon my cream-colored neck, I held my breath -  my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Lauren giggled for a second, but began working up and down my neck as she placed firm lingering kisses on every centimeter she could reach.  When she ran out of room, she pulled the collar of my shirt down to reveal new skin.  She bit down hard on my shoulder, eliciting a small cry from my lips. When the fabric would no longer stretch on one side, she kissed her way back up the side of my neck before trailing down the other side.  She stopped to suck at my pulse point – earning the reward of a small bruise before continuing her journey down to the top of my shoulder and collarbone.

 

 

 

When she could no longer stretch the material and ran out of skin to kiss, she lifted her head up and met my lips with hers. I held onto her waist with my hands – occasionally trailing my palms across the expanse of her clothed back. Lauren toyed with my lips – kissing first the top and then the bottom before lightly grazing the sensitive skin with the teeth. I shuddered.  It was becoming harder and harder for me to keep control – especially when she threaded her hands in my hair tightly, forcing my head to tilt ever so slightly and thrusted her tongue into my awaiting mouth. I hadn’t expected it – as every moment until now was slow and tender.  But apparently, Lauren’s libido kicked into a different gear and she was trying to make a point. 

 

 

 

I moaned loudly in response to her dominating tongue, but I was still afraid of hurting her, so I let her have complete control.  Her tongue swirled around mine. I felt inebriated – like my head was swarming with booze. She quickly moved her hands to my ass and grabbed the firm flesh tightly – I felt her nails digging in, the thin pants providing little buffer. She trailed another hand from my waist to grab at my breast – my nipple so hard it grazed against her palm. She positioned her fingers at the nipple before pinching it through my shirt and bra.  My head rolled back on my shoulders – a strangled cry escaping my lips.  It was taking everything in me to stand there and take her teasing caresses, normally I would have dominated her by now.

 

 

 

Suddenly – as if reading my mind -  Lauren pulled away and looked at me. Her darkened eyes were speckled with bright blue flecks reflecting her mounting desire.  “Bo… I’m not going to break,” she stated, her voice raw and husky. 

 

 

 

I knew what she wanted – she wanted us to just be us. She didn’t want me to hold back – she wanted to feel me and she _knew_ I wanted to feel her. I closed my eyes tightly… trying to push out the concern, but my worry was the only thing keeping my hunger from gaining ground.  When Lauren’s fingertips trailed my jaw, I opened my eyes and locked my gaze with hers. I could my own cobalt blue reflection staring back at me in her speckled eyes. I was curious if her shift in color was a conscious decision or if it just happened in the moment like it did with me. A part of me was hoping that she wasn’t using her conduit abilities to intentionally tease me – she knew how much I loved seeing that raw blue overtake her soft brown orbs. The longer she stared into me, the more relaxed I became.  I saw everything in her eyes – the love, the longing, the want… everything.   

 

 

 

“Stop holding yourself back,” she pleaded.  “I promise you won’t hurt me.”

 

 

 

That was the last bit of encouragement I needed to hear. I grabbed the sides of her face roughly and crashed my lips with hers – quickly walking her backwards to the nearest wall.  Our tongues clashed inside and outside of our wet caves – not wanting to part, neither willing to surrender dominance.  I moved my hands from the sides of her head down to the hem of her shirt. I slid my hands under the fabric and a small moan escaped my lips as I felt the soft skin underneath.  I inched the fabric upwards, revealing the expanse of her abdomen slowly, before finally being forced to stretch the shirt slightly to lift up and over her luscious breasts.  We then parted for only a fraction of second so I could complete my mission and divest her of the polyester-cotton blend.

 

 

 

Our lips collided again and Lauren pushed herself off of the wall, reversing our positions.  My back hit the wood with a thud – rattling some of the Christmas decorations but neither of us noticed.  Her soft hands went to the sides of my shirt and quickly moved the soft fabric upwards and over my head before immediately working my bra open and off my shoulders. The cold air hit my warm skin, sending a shiver up my spine – Lauren smiled. I flashed a grin in response before wrapping my arms around her, my fingers expertly working the clasps of her bra. As I guided the straps off her arms, I began placing firm and teasing kisses over her now barely-tanned skin – noticing the dramatic change in pigment from her usual sun-kissed glow.

 

 

 

Lauren’s fell back onto her shoulders -  her hair spraying out over her skin.  “Bo…” she gasped as my lips halted their path to suck on a particularly delicious part of her collarbone.

 

 

 

I moaned into her skin as her weight pushed against me – her body buzzing with electricity from my kisses.  I hadn’t pulsed her at all.  I didn’t want to pulse her.  Not right now.  It was important to me that this interaction was about her and I reconnecting. And I wanted everything she was feeling to be _because_ it was her and I – not because of the succubus benefits.  Logically, I knew that I would feed, but I didn’t need to pulse her in order to feed.  Pulses were mainly benefits – but we didn’t need any benefits tonight. It had been so long since I had felt her, so long since I had truly kissed her, so long since I had tasted her skin… I wanted…no, I needed this…no, _we_ needed this to be about just us. 

 

 

 

I lifted my head up, removing my lips from her skin, and tangled my hands in her hair once again, pulling her lips to mine.  We stood there for several minutes – our lips dancing, our breath becoming ragged, our bodies starting to rock together as hands roamed over bare backs, bare sides, and clothed asses. Eventually our kiss slowed naturally to small, light nips and gently kisses.  I opened my eyes, as did she, and we just looked at each other for the longest time – our fingertips trailing on flushed skin.  I trailed my fingers along the side of her face – pushing her hair back behind her ear – her eyelids fluttered at my touch. Lauren then wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tightly to her – her head fitting right in the crook of my neck, like we were two puzzle pieces meant to fit together.  I held her protectively, my strong arms wrapping around her, melding her skin into mine as our breasts pressed firmly together. 

 

 

 

After a few moments, we each released our impenetrable grip on one another. I brushed her lips with my thumb before kissing the tender flesh lightly –my hand moving to grab hers.  I led her into the master bedroom – where I slept during my last stay here.  The four-post king size bed was centered in the massive room – offset by a long dark wooden dresser, two nightstands on either side of the bed, two large closet doors, and a fireplace in the corner next to a very considerablely sized arm-chair.  The large windows were encased with long drapes that reached to the floor.  The windows were so large that even from inside the room you could see the stars in the sky.

 

 

 

I guided Lauren further into the grand room and pulled her into me, our lips meeting once again.  When I pulled away to catch my breath, I stared into her gorgeous soft brown eyes.

 

 

 

“Are you sure?” I signed – making sure she hadn’t become exhausted from the intense make-out in the living room. 

 

 

 

She beamed at me before bringing our lips together once more.  “I have never been more positive,” she whispered against my lips before tangling her hands in my hair roughly and kissing me passionately. 

 

 

 

I trailed my hands down to the sides of her pants and pushed them down over her ass – taking her underwear along with them.   She grabbed my shoulders and turned us around, before pushing me roughly against the bed.  I fell backwards and she grabbed the hem of my yoga pants and pulled them off – discarding the material quickly before climbing on top of me and straddling my hips.   Lauren cupped my large breasts, her thumbs moving straight to my hardened nipples as her lips descended upon mine – kissing me fervently, her tongue plunging into my awaiting mouth. 

 

 

 

I bucked my hips up and grabbed her bicep as I shifted my weight – effectively turning us over and pinning the blonde beneath me.  She smiled up at me, but I barely noticed as I began to kiss and bite at her chest – making my way towards her hardening left nipple.  I pulled it in my mouth gently – my tongue running over the bud again and again.  Lauren gripped the comforter beneath her as she writhed below me, her breath coming in short gasps.  

 

 

 

I took as much of her breast as I could in my mouth and released it slowly until all I was left with was the diamond hard peak. I sucked at it hard…rhythmically, beginning to grind my hips into as well.  She let out a guttural moan – practically begging me to touch her where she wanted it most.  I didn’t oblige.  Not yet.  I switched breasts, grabbing the abandoned one with my hand and tweaking the lonely nipple with my fingers.  I kept my mouth and tongue in time with my palm and fingers – working her.  I smiled when I heard her yell my name followed by a pathetic sounding, “Please.”  I still refused. 

 

 

 

My mouth left her right nipple, but I quickly replaced it with my other hand as I trailed my lips down her side – biting gently and playfully at her ribs and along the vast plane of her stomach.

 

 

 

“Bo…” she pleaded.

 

 

 

I smiled into her stomach before looking up at her, my hair falling around my face. 

 

 

 

“What?” signed, my face settling into a smirk.

 

 

 

She groaned loudly, her head falling back to her pillow. I shrugged my shoulders before continuing to tease her even more. I removed my hands from her breasts before lightly grazing her skin with just the tips of my fingers randomly and quickly – never settling on one straight path or for one particular area.  She thrashed her head from side to side – the sexual energy emanating from her was blinding.

 

 

 

I kissed down her lower stomach -  my tongue dancing on her pelvic bone for only a moment before I shifted to the side and bit down at the front of her right hip. Lauren’s body raised up – almost coming completely off the bed as she cried out, her hands gripping my hair.   A small laugh almost escaped my lips, but I kept my composure and continued my journey across the expanse of her lower stomach and onto the left hip. I mirrored my actions – and received the same response.  I was becoming very proud of the reactions I was rewarded with – no pulses necessary.  I shifted down on the bed, my body falling right between her legs. I kissed down the inside of her thigh – leaving bite marks in a few key places before soothing the bruises with my tongue.  I could smell Lauren’s arousal – hot and humid on my face.  I wanted nothing more than to taste her on my tongue – to delve into her like some forbidden dessert – but it wasn’t time…not yet.

 

 

 

Only when Lauren was trembling from all of the sensations did I stop teasing.  I lifted myself up, shifting my body so I was straddling her right leg – my right thigh millimeters from her throbbing core.  Her face was flushed and beaded with sweat – her lips puffy and bruised from biting down on them. I trailed my fingers along her cheekbones before crashing our lips together and pressing my thigh into her center.  

 

 

 

My hand snaked between us, blindly searching for its treasure. The moment my fingers came into contact with her immense wetness I moaned into her mouth – unable to keep my composure.  I broke the kiss to plant my lips on her pulse point as I moved my fingers between her folds.  Lauren’s nails dug into my back, her body arching up and pressing into me.  After a few passes of my fingers between her lips, I lowered my hand and entered her slowly – savoring the feeling of her walls contracting around the intrusion.  I reached deeply – my knuckles pressing against her entrance before extracting my digits – bringing them almost completely out before re-entering her once more. 

 

 

 

I kept the pace slow and watched the expression on her face shift from pain to pleasure and back to pain.  She was totally gone – she had completely succumbed herself to me and I loved it.  I inched my thumb up between her folds and began circling her clit with the pad of my thumb lightly – keeping the rhythm slow but steady.  Lauren’s breath came in short, shallow gasps as she continued digging her nails into the flesh of my back – almost certainly leaving red marks in their wake.  She tried to rock her hips upward to increase the speed, but I refused to increase the rhythm as I loved watching the tormented expression on her perfect features.

 

 

 

Finally, I was the one unable to control myself and my desires – I wanted her to come for me.  I quickened the pace and force of my thrusts – using the leverage of my hips to drive my fingers into her.  With every intrusion, she cried out – strings of curses mixed with my name leaving her elegant lips.  I dipped my head down and drew her tight nipple into my mouth – she responded with a loud scream.  I smiled widely for a brief second, quickly resuming my rhythm.  I curled my fingers with each extraction – feeling that rough, sponge-like spot on her front wall.  Her core began spasming – a sure sign that she was going to come.  I continued to guide her to the edge, but just before she came, I extracted myself from her completely – going as far as sitting back on my knees and watching her visibly tremble and cry “Nooooo” as she looked up at me with frustrated eyes. 

 

 

 

She was so confused.  “Wha?? What???” she asked with shaky breath as she sat up. 

 

 

 

I had changed my mind. I didn’t want her to come right then.  Not yet. 

 

 

 

She studied my face for a moment, crying “Oh god…” when she recognized the look in my eye before smiling weakly at me.  She knew exactly what I was doing.

 

 

 

I was expecting her to lay back down and allow me to have my fun.  I was wrong.  A low growl came from Lauren’s lips as she grabbed my biceps and pushed me down roughly – her body quickly covering mine and her lips aiming straight for my neck – her teeth biting at the skin of my pulse point. I groaned in approval but as Lauren continued to make her way down my skin, my groans turned into throaty moans.  She grabbed my breasts roughly – immediately taking one nipple into her mouth and rubbing the other with the pad of her thumb. 

 

 

 

I started to grind my hips up into her – wanting to feel that sweet friction, but Lauren had a different idea. She shifted her legs and straddled my hips – keeping them firmly placed on the soft mattress beneath me.  As she continued her ministrations on my breasts, my sexual frustration increased by a thousand – I needed her…now.   I grabbed at her hips, trying to lift her just slightly so I could wiggle my hand between us, but she grabbed both of my wrists tightly and pinned them above my head.

 

 

 

“You always end up in this position, Succubus,” she laughed looking down on me. 

 

 

 

I couldn’t respond – she wouldn’t be able to understand me. So I just laid there – looking up at the determined expression on her face and bit my lip knowing that I probably shouldn’t have left her at the edge of her orgasm.

 

 

 

She began biting and kissing my neck again – trailing down to my breasts once more.  The moment her lips enclosed around my hard nipple I cried out – my body completely igniting.  She held my wrists with one hand and brought her free hand to the abandoned breast – the duel sensation causing my center to flood.  I could physically feel the hot liquid seeping out of my lips and onto my buttocks and thighs.  The woman had no idea what she did to me. 

 

 

 

After a few more passes of her tongue on my nipple, she moved downwards, planting firm kisses on my ribs and in the valley between my breasts. She dipped her tongue into my belly button – before re-shifting and settling between my legs.  She licked her way to my hips and my pelvic bone as I reveled in the feeling of her breasts against my core – her hand long gone from holding my wrists.  She moved further south – kissing my inner thighs before attaching her lips at the crease where my thigh met my throbbing center.  She sucked at it – most definitely leaving a bruise.  She used her palms to push my thighs further apart before bringing her face to my center directly.  She brushed my soaking wet lips with her nose – inhaling my sweet scent while teasing the absolute fuck out of me. 

 

 

 

I whined and looked down at her with a pained expression before realizing – she couldn’t hear me.  A quick thought dawned on me – I would not be able to verbally tell her when I had had enough and knowing Lauren, if I tried to push her away, she’d only grip me tighter.  This was going to be fun – like really fun.  The thought of coming until _Lauren_ wanted me to stop sent an electric shiver down my spine – my hips bucking up in response. She smiled into me before taking the tip of her tongue and running it the length of my slit.

 

 

 

I groaned – loudly – and tangled my fingers in her hair. She grabbed my hips roughly and tugged me towards her – her tongue immediately entering my core.  I cried out as her tongue thrusted into me greedily again and again.  Occasionally, Lauren exited my core to explore my folds and wrap her tongue around my clit before sucking on it gently, but then she would go right back and plunge herself into my entrance.  I felt like she was worshipping me from the inside out.  The sensation was too much and yet not enough. I wanted to come, needed to come – her tongue completely overpowering all of my senses but yet, it wasn’t enough to take me over that cliff…at least not the way she was intentionally tormenting me. 

 

 

 

Lauren knew my body better than anyone – including myself.  She knew exactly what pressure needed to be applied and when…exactly what rhythm and for how long… she knew.  She knew that I wouldn’t come with the way she was licking me – it would bring me damn close, but I wouldn’t be able to go over the edge.  I groaned in frustration – my body wanting so desperately to get closer to the peak. I raised my hips up – trying to get her deeper and faster, but she took a page from my book, and refused to give me what I wanted.

 

 

 

I started trembling – my entire body coming undone at the seams. I squirmed – trying to gain some friction as the waves of heat kept rolling over me.   I became so frustrated I almost shifted our position again, but just then I felt two strong, unyielding fingers enter me and begin slamming into my core.  Hard, fast, unrelenting thrusts. Every time she reached my depths, I cried out – my body quickly sprinting to the edge, yearning to do a running leap off the cliff.  I bucked my hips up wildly as she slammed her digits into me – her eyes locked on my face. White-hot fire coursed through my veins, bright lights blinding me as my orgasm….

 

 

 

“Fuck!” I screamed as I balanced on that edge – Lauren removing herself from me completely…my body tipping backwards, not able to complete the orgasm that was but milliseconds away.

 

 

 

“How does it feel?” she laughed verbally as she sat back on her knees.

 

 

 

I growled in frustration as I sat up – getting to my knees to mirror her position.  I grabbed the back of her neck roughly and crashed our mouths together – our tongues meeting outside of our lips at first, but then finding refuge in her hot cave. I gripped her hair tightly between my fingers, securing her to me as Lauren began clawing at my back – her nails slowly dragging down my shoulders, keeping my sensitive skin on edge.  Our naked breasts rubbed against each other as we rocked causing hardened nipples to meet and part.

 

 

 

I let go of her hair before grabbing her arms and her ass – flipping her onto her back. I entered her core with three of my fingers roughly. Within moments, her hand moved between us, her fingers plunging deep into my core.  The searing kiss continued as we rocked into one another – the rhythm of our fingers forceful and in sync.  Sweat built up on our hot skin as we moved heatedly against one another- using all the leverage we could to push deeper, faster, harder.  I wiggled my thumb up to her throbbing nub – trapping it beneath the pad of my digit and rolling it in circles. 

 

 

 

Lauren gasped loudly – our kiss breaking as her head fell backwards onto the mattress…her mouth hanging open.  When I felt her begin to work my own clit, my head fell to the crook of her neck as I panted – unable to hold myself up. 

 

 

 

“Look at me,” Lauren panted, her voice breaking through the moans.

 

 

 

I struggled, but I gathered enough energy to lift myself up onto my arm and look down at her – barely being able to hang on. I was so very close to coming.  Lauren was so very close to coming.  And I was so very hungry.

 

 

 

Lauren’s lips met mine and she drew a small amount of chi- her eyes flashing bright blue in the process.  

 

 

 

I could tell she wanted to smile, but her features were set –firmly concentrating on not coming just yet. 

 

 

 

It was heaven, but it was also hell.  I wanted to feed so badly.  I needed to feed.

 

 

 

“Bo…” Lauren moaned.  “Please...”  she cried with a strangled breath.

 

 

 

I closed my eyes tightly – saying a small prayer that I would not drain her.  I kissed her lips and began drawing her chi – slowly. Peaches. Always peaches.  There was no one in the world that could ever compare to how Lauren tasted.  And that was all it took. 

 

 

 

Lauren came hard and fast – I followed directly behind her.  Our bodies stiffened together as our orgasm crashed over us in fierce, harsh waves.  Lauren’s chi continued to flow into me with each passing wave of her climax.  Within moments I felt satisfied – and stopped myself from drawing anymore. I panted as I hovered over Lauren – but before I could recover from my own climax, Lauren began drawing my chi – rapidly and forcefully.

 

 

 

She pushed me off of her – flipping me to my back on the bed before resuming a hard, steady pace of her fingers in my core.   She drew my chi, as she quickly neared me to a second climax. My walls gripped her fingers tightly as I screamed. I thrusted my fingers inside of her - slamming the digits into her soaked, spasming core.  Our climax broke over us both as I fed.  I fed until I was full.  I didn’t mean to, but I couldn’t control myself. 

 

 

 

We laid in the bed, our limbs tangled and our faces inches apart.  Lauren was okay.  She wasn’t drained – in fact, she was nearly the opposite.  Her eyes were bright and wide and awake. I trailed my finger along the ridge of her nose before tapping the tip with a smile.  It felt so good to just lay with her, in the afterglow – basking in one another.  There was honestly no place I’d rather be.  She was it.  She was the one.  I knew it. Without her, I was incomplete. 

 

 

 

Lauren scooted closer to me, her lips finding mine.  The kiss started off sweet…gentle… loving…. But Lauren’s body caught fire – her skin burning my own.  She moved on top of me – pinning me beneath her as her tongue forced its way between my lips. She explored every crevice before languidly stroking my tongue with hers.  We played with one another gently and slowly, but soon the interaction transformed into a battle of dominance.

 

 

 

When Lauren moved her thigh to rest in-between my legs, I gasped, pulling away – my center still very sensitive.  She looked down at me – her eyes reflecting blue.  “Don’t expect any sleep tonight,” she growled, reclaiming my lips heatedly. 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> And so many people thought I was leaving it at chapter 22… really? I don’t deny ya’ll sex! In fact…when you start reading this chapter, ya’ll may be a bit happier. 
> 
> First, I have had some questions and comments specifically that i wanted to address. (KEEP SENDING THEM IN!)
> 
> I had a question that asked “the way they feed like resonance?” Can you do me a favor and expand upon that Cloverblob’s Angel??? I’m not sure I understand what you are asking. =)
> 
> FrenChi - I am eager for the plot with Isabeau and Bo too… I’m still working everything out because its so damn in-depth. But I promise, it’ll be worth it. And a BoLo baby - hmmm… we shall see. Didn’t think about it before. but it’s now in the back of my head.
> 
> I’ve gotten several comments about Bo and Lauren being mated to each other. Honestly, thought has never crossed my mind to put it in those terms specifically. But they are very much in love. 
> 
> 4\. I’ve had several questions that ask about planes. Some asking what plane Lauren and the Magina were on or what plane Bo and Lo are on now or basically how Hades couldn’t find Lauren. My only response - hang tight. We’ll get to that. 
> 
>  
> 
> For any question I didn’t get to - I will. Either in the coming chapters or I’ll put it up here. Keep asking. Keep telling me the things you want to see or hope to see. I will never promise that it’ll make it into the story, but it keeps my head thinking. Because here’s the deal - I’m a graduate student (and probably a lot more like Lauren than I care to admit, which is why I’m writing from Bo’s perspective), but as I read my papers or write my grants or stain for my microglia, I’m pondering everything you guys throw at me. =D
> 
>  
> 
> I’d love to hear from you guys regarding this chapter as well. Next chapter is almost complete, too (fun!). 
> 
>  
> 
> OH - and guys, give my wife, Dr. Show, a shoutout… poor thing has been editing all the sex scenes and it’s left her a little…well you get the picture. And I’m working on a $600k grant and working Poor girl. So give her an awesome shoutout! You don’t get the update unless she proofs!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, I’ll stop rambling and go back to work! Love you all!

I awoke with a start – my body humming with desire as Lauren’s right knee made innocent contact with my already-throbbing center.  I stretched my upper body to look at the clock, attempting to steady my breathing. It was 5am.  I didn’t remember falling asleep – the last thing I remember was Lauren and I making love well into the night.  We must have passed out after a particularly intense orgasm.  I looked down at her – her body spread out over mine – her right hand millimeters from my hardening left nipple.  I was in hell.  She was completely passed out and here I was – acutely aware of her knee and finger placement.  I gulped, trying to figure out what to do as my body began to quickly react to the proximity of her knee to my core.  The more I tried to steady my breath and slow my heart rate, the more I began to pool between my thighs.  I couldn’t see a way out of this – and I couldn’t wake her up by talking to her… I couldn’t even yell loud enough because halfway through the night, she took her hearing aids out because the left one kept getting caught in her hair as I pulled the stands tightly, asserting control.

 

 

 

“Well fuck,” I murmured to myself. 

 

 

 

I couldn’t just ‘relax and go back to sleep’.  I doubted any normal, non-succubus person could fall asleep if he or she were in my current position. However, I was just that – a succubus and that innate part was rattling inside of me – begging for freedom and attention.  I needed to get Lauren to wake up for two reason – I really needed her to move and, at this point, preferably inside of me.  I was so wet – my pussy aching so much I was going to begin to claw at my own skin. 

 

 

 

The first thing I noticed – Lauren was laying on my right arm and if I had any shot of getting her to wake up, I needed to get it free.  I took a deep breath and began trying to extract it from underneath of her.  She shifted slightly – her right hand, thankfully, moving south of my breast and landing on my ribcage. I finally pulled my arm completely out from under her, only for her to reposition herself and her head to land on my right breast.  I inhaled sharply – my breathing rate increasing rapidly. 

 

 

 

I began rubbing my hand against her back – slow and light at first and then increasing rhythm and pressure. I could feel her breath against my nipple and I didn’t know how I was going to contain myself if she didn’t wake up soon.  I ground my ass into the mattress underneath me – trying to relieve some of the pressure her knee was putting on my core – but it didn’t help…she only cuddled closer. 

 

 

 

I couldn’t take it anymore. I was literally going to ignite from arousal.  And then it hit me – I am a Succubus.  Just because I chose not to pulsed her during the night didn’t mean I _couldn’t_ _now_.  If anything would wake her up, it would be a surge of wetness seeping from her core – or possible naughty dreams… I had never pulsed someone while they were asleep, so I really didn’t know how or if it worked – but I had to try. 

 

 

 

I put one hand on her lower back and another hand atop her arm resting across my ribcage.  I pulsed her lightly and noticed she started to stir. It was working! I pulsed her again – twice in quick succession and I heard a small moan leave her lips as she shifted to get closer to me, her knee moving away from my center for about a millisecond before crashing up into it again.  I verbally cried out – the sensation all too much for me to handle quietly.

 

 

 

That was it, I couldn’t take it any more.  I pulsed her hard – with nearly everything I had.   Lauren woke up suddenly – her breath ragged, her heart beating so loudly I could hear it in the otherwise silent room. 

 

 

 

“What’s going on?” she gasped through sharp, shallow breaths. 

 

 

 

She started to sit up and became very aware of where her knee was. She groaned loudly as she straightened it- causing her rock-hard thigh to rub against my soaking wet lips.  My head fell back onto the pillows as I cried out a deity’s name in pleasure.  I raised my head back up – my eyes solid cobalt. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down towards me – our lips crashing together heatedly.  I moaned into her mouth – my need increasing ten-fold as I felt her own slick center grinding against my thigh. 

 

 

 

I rocked up against her – my pussy moving shamelessly up and down her now slick muscle.  Lauren grabbed my breasts roughly – pinching my nipples in the process. My head fell back, my mouth hung open as I cried out.  Lauren wasted no time – she reached her hand down and entered me hard with three of her long, elegant digits.  I screamed, my walls clenching around her fingers tightly.  She didn’t go slow, but rather pumped her fingers into me hard and fast – reaching as deep as possible. Within moments, I felt myself soar to that edge – my body quickly reaching the cusp of an explosive climax. 

 

 

 

I wrapped my hands around her and dug my nails into the skin along her back, grabbing her and pulling her close. My body began to sweat and slide against hers as she thrust herself into me forcefully. She filled me up so completely – the extra finger stretching my walls in all directions.   Lauren lifted off of me just slightly as she shifted her weight onto her stabilizing hand and the balls of her feet.  She changed her pace - dragging her fingers out of my core slowly and then slammed them back in, using her new found leverage to slam her fingers into me harder and faster.  A strangled outcry left my lips with each intrusion.

 

 

 

She kept her withdraw slow, being sure to drag her fingers against the front wall of my cunt. I felt like I couldn’t take it anymore. I could literally feel my skin coming undone at the seams as Lauren ripped me apart from the inside.   She kissed me – drawing my chi before she started pulsing me right through my core. I hadn’t felt a pulse in so long, the effect of it immediately sent me over the edge. I came – hard.  I could feel my juices flowing over Lauren’s (now) rapidly thrusting fingers, unwilling to let me come down from my climax.  She pulsed me again before drawing a small amount of chi and a second wave crashed over me – my body shuddering from the intense pleasure. 

 

 

 

Lauren then moved her thumb to my clit and trapped the sensitive nub – rolling it against the pad in tiny figure-eights.  Before I could come again, Lauren used her strength to roll off of me and pull me on top of her.   “Sit up,” she demanded.  I placed my knees on either side of her hips and sat up straight onto her fingers.  I cried out as I started to move myself up and down them. I bent down – supporting myself against the headboard and the wall.   Lauren lifted her head up slightly – grabbing a hard nipple with her lips, before sucking on it vigorously.  Each time I lowered myself onto her fingers, she would thrust her hips upward – it was fucking glorious. I felt like my body was being battered in the most magnificent way.

 

 

 

I looked down at Lauren when she let go of my nipple – her eyes matched mine, completely blue… her hair was plastered against her scalp, sweat dripping off of her brow. I knew it was like looking in a mirror. My long hair was almost completely stuck to my shoulders, I could feel the droplets of salt-like water trickling down my abs – the scent of sweat mingling with Lauren’s peaches and my own sex.  As I began moving myself up and down on Lauren’s digits faster, she began to rock her hips- forcing her fingers to moving back and forth in me – smashing against my front and back walls.  I kept repeating “I’m gunna come, I’m gunna come” and as if she read my mind, Lauren spoke “Don’t you dare.”

 

 

 

I looked down at her – my eyes wide trying to understand her words.  She repeated herself, her tone serious and commanding.  I groaned – her dominance eliciting a new fresh surge of juice to flow out of my core.  I didn’t know how I was going to keep going – my stomach muscles were already tightening… I could feel the low spasms starting…the fire was already consuming me from the inside. 

 

 

 

I clenched my eyes, forcing myself to continue to move on her, my body completely betraying her commands.  I let out a breath – an orgasm threatening to crash over me.  I panted, and let the top part of my body fall on her – my head resting in the crook of her neck.  I kept moving my hips – and oh boy did she keep moving hers. I just couldn’t focus on ‘taking it’ and sitting up at the same time. My every nerve was awakened – every muscle clenched down trying like hell to obey her.  With one hand, Lauren flipped us around again and began pounding into me at lightening speed.  I was so out of it, I couldn’t buck my hips to meet her, I couldn’t even find the strength to scream – though that’s exactly what I wanted to do.  I was so far gone that the only thing I could do was lay there and take it as I clenched my eyes closed, focusing hard on not letting go.  

 

 

 

The longer I tried, the more I felt myself losing the battle – partly because the tighter I clenched my eyes, the tighter my pussy clenched around Lauren’s fingers, but she refused to stop.  And with one last pass against the front of my wall, my entire body exploded.  Every nerve fired, white light burst behind my eyelids and I began to feel like I was literally levitating off of the bed.  Lauren’s lips found mine and instinctively I fed – drawing chi from her as she started to pulse me in waves, making the earth-shattering orgasm last as long as possible.

 

 

 

I crashed back down to earth, my body falling limp on the bed as Lauren extracted herself from me and scooped me into her arms. Every muscle in my body was trembling as the aftershocks hit me again and again.  When I could finally open my eyes, I was met with the most beautiful soft brown orbs gazing back at me lovingly.  Lauren looked so beyond proud of herself as she lay there looking at me with a smug expression.  We rested for a few brief moments - allowing my body to adjust to a normal state.  I felt Lauren shift as she turned to her side to face me directly, but then I saw her face contort in a pleasured expression.  My breath hitched as I trailed my fingers down the length of her right arm to find her hand buried between her lips. 

 

 

 

“God…” she breathed, her own hand starting to move in and out of her. 

 

 

 

I felt the skin of her wrist rubbing against my lower stomach as she worked herself up and I became so very jealous of those lithe fingers.  My inner succubus raged against my insides at the sight of Lauren pleasuring herself. But as hot at the sight was, I wanted to be the _only_ one to bring Lauren pleasure. I sat up quickly and pulled Lauren to a sitting position, effectively causing her hand to pull out of her own core. I positioned Lauren to straddle my hips – her legs crossing behind my back as I buried two of my fingers deep inside of her – my thumb coming up to trap her clit immediately.  Her head rolled back on her shoulders as she cried out my name.  I placed one hand on her back – to help keep her upright as I used the muscles in my shoulders and arms to work her towards her climax. Forget slow – I wanted her to come for me – now.  I needed for her to scream my name, needed to feel her juices pouring out of her, needed to feel her body go limp in my arms as she succumbed to the sweet release. 

 

 

 

I crashed our lips together – my tongue forcing its way into her mouth before dominating her own muscle.  When oxygen-deprivation became a true concern, I released her mouth and mounted my lips against her pulse point – marking my territory generously.  Initially, Lauren tried using her hands to help steady herself, but the further into oblivion I pushed her the more she realized she could only hold on for the ride.  Her fingers tangled at the base of my hair as her fingertips pushed into my shoulder blades – trying to hold on as I hammered my fingers into her pussy, my thumb working her clit rapidly.

 

 

 

She was close – so very very close.  On my next inward thrust, I added a third finger and before I could even push all the way in, Lauren screamed, her head falling backwards, her hands moving to the back of my neck. She rode wave after wave of her orgasm as I pulsed her with each thrust – not willing to let her rest.  She began drawing my chi between her second and third orgasm – her body working with me as I continued to slam into her with complete abandon.  Just as I saw her third  orgasm approaching, I quickly removed my fingers, but before she could protest, I laid myself down flat on my back and guided Lauren to shift onto her knees. Once she was stable, I grabbed her ass and guided her to crawl up my body until her soaked pussy was just millimeters from my face. I breathed in her delicious scent, savoring every second that I was surrounded by her. I could no longer contain myself. I grabbed her ass and tugged her towards me before being rewarded with a loud outcry from the blonde’s lips as my tongue drove deep into her cunt. 

 

 

 

My taste buds exploded as her juices coated my tongue generously.  I grabbed her ass, my nailed digging into the flesh to keep complete control.  I forced her to remain still as my tongue explored her insides and the folds of her delectable pussy. Lauren tried to support herself against the wall, but when I noticed she was trying to keep herself lifted, I intervened. I grabbed the top of her hips and pulled her down – her wet core collided with my face.  It was the best decision of my entire life.  I was in paradise.  Lauren moaned loudly just before she started to pant – unable to catch her breath.  I lapped at her greedily, trying to gather all the accumulated juice onto my tongue.  She was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted.

 

 

 

I moved my hands back to her ass – my nails resuming their previous location, but this time, I guided her to rock against my exploring muscle.  I circled my tongue against her entrance before dipping inside. I sucked against her opening and she damn near exploded that second.  I retreated, noting the intense reaction, and then moved my muscle to explore every fold of her core.  Her clit was hard and throbbing. I smiled against it. I wrapping my lips around her clit and poked it with my tongue, before using my muscle to practice tracing my ABC’s.  I kept my licks slow and precise as I wanted her to feel every single movement of my tongue against her nub. She trembled above me, her body showing tell-tale signs of being on the cusp of release. Fresh juice was offered to me and I willingly left her clit to imbibe her sweet, hot liquid – but again, I did not allow her the privilege of any hard thrusts or other motions.  Lauren was a sweaty mess.  It was the hottest thing I had ever seen. 

 

 

 

“Please, Bo…” she cried between pants. 

 

 

 

I smiled into her as I battled between torturing her and forcing her to come for me.  I decided I wanted dessert.   I thrusted my tongue into her hard, wiggling it in circles as I sucked against her opening, drawing all the fresh juice out.  Lauren rocked against my face unabashedly.  I dug my nails into her ass – guiding her to rock even faster as I glided my tongue along her folds, around her clit and inside of her.  Her legs tightened around my head and I felt her muscles contract around my moving tongue as her third orgasm shattered over her.  She was visibly shaking, but I refused to stop. I gripped her ass tighter and continued to push her directly into her fourth.  As it broke over her, she tried to use her hands to push my forehand down – trying to get me to detach from her pussy. 

 

 

 

“No more.. Bo…No more…” she shrieked, her body about falling sideways onto the bed.  I helped to guide her into a more comfortable position before I wiped my mouth and licked my fingers -gathering all of her stray juices.

 

 

 

 We lay on our sides facing each other – both of us trying to catch our breath.  I pushed her soaked blonde locks away from her face as I looked into her soft brown eyes that were reflective in the moonlight.

 

 

 

“Didn’t get enough earlier?” she chuckled, signing single handedly. 

 

 

 

I shook my head.  “I could never get enough of you.  And hey – you were the one who told me not to expect to sleep.” I teased, sitting up on my elbow so she had view of both hands.

 

 

 

I bent down to kiss her lips gently. As I pulled up, I licked my lips, savoring the last of her mouth on mine. 

 

 

 

“Well that was…aerobic,” she smiled, the corners of her mouth nearly reaching her ears.

 

 

 

“Which means if we keep this up, we can eat as many Christmas cookies as we want!”

 

 

 

Lauren rolled her eyes.  She knew if there was anything that came close to sex for me, it was cookies.  Not just _any_ cookie, but dark chocolate chip with macadamia nuts.  She found that out one month when that’s all I craved.  I probably ate 2 or 3 dozen in a week and a half.  It was not my proudest moment…

 

 

 

“I love you,” I admitted, filling the silence. 

 

 

 

Lauren shifted and crashed my lips with hers.  Our kiss remained slow, expressive, and gentle.  Its intent was not to initiate another round, but rather to reinforce our love for one another.  Eventually, our kiss stopped and we fell asleep together, holding each other in our arms, hoping to meet in dreamland, picking up where we left off.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

I felt the warmth spread over my body. The single beam of sunlight that made its way into the room was very deceiving – heating my naked skin.  As I began waking up, I reached out for Lauren – wanting to feel the blonde’s skin against mine, but was only met with cool empty sheets.  Immediately I sprang out of bed, my heart dropping into my stomach. I threw on my kimono and began searching the room with my eyes hastily, calling her name. Logically, I knew she couldn’t hear me but at this point logic was moot.  She was not in the bedroom or in the bathroom- my heart began to sink. _Not again._ My blood pumped forcefully against my veins, my blood pressure sure to be through the roof. I hurriedly made my way out into the great room – my body and mind prepared for action.  But as I neared the kitchen, my heart melted suddenly, it’s rhythm slowing and the adrenaline in my veins subsiding. 

 

 

 

Lauren was at the counter – facing away from me – making breakfast.  I saw cut up fruit in a bowl, a carton of eggs on the counter, and some breakfast meat laid out ready to be cooked.  I padded my way over to her – my bare feet finally noticing the coolness of the wood beneath them.  I slipped my arms around her center, but instead of Lauren relaxing into me,  she broke free of my grasp before elbowing me in my ribs and colliding a left hook to my face. I tumbled to the ground in pain– definitely not expecting that reaction.

 

 

 

“Oh god, Bo!” she screamed, leaping towards me.

 

 

 

I held out my palm, indicating to her that I was okay and to give me a little space. 

 

 

 

“I’m okay” I signed with one hand, repeatedly.

 

 

 

“God, Bo… I’m so so sorry,” she yelled verbally, wanting to get close to me, but also respecting my need for some space.

 

 

 

I got to my feet and stood up.  “What was that?” I signed, still very shocked from her reaction.

 

 

 

“I’m so sorry…” she mumbled.

 

 

 

I stepped towards her and tentatively put my fingers under her chin, lifting her head up so that she would look at me.  “What was that?”

 

 

 

“I just…reacted. I didn’t know you were behind me and I got scared. Please let me clean you up….please…” she insisted, her hands moving so quickly I could barely catch the last part.

 

 

 

It then dawned on me – she didn’t hear me walk behind her. She had just come out of being in a very traumatic situation and this was the first time we were alone seemingly unprotected – Darius and other soldiers of the underworld were guarding the house, but they weren’t exactly standing at a post.  How could I have had such oversight? I took a deep, calming breath trying to process everything. I felt incredibly stupid.

 

 

 

Lauren had left the room for a moment before coming back with some rubbing alcohol and q-tips.  While she was gone, I had opted to sit on the counter opposite of the stove.  She walked towards me – clothed in a very thin camisole and extremely tight boyshorts.  I bit my lip as I appreciated all of her features.   Lauren moved in between my legs and just as she went to clean me up – doctor style – she set her alcohol-infused q-tip down.  

 

 

 

“Actually, come to think of it…I have a better way,” she insisted, grabbing my face with both of her hands and kissing me hard.

 

 

 

We kissed languidly for several minutes before I started to feed- taking just enough to heal the cuts and bruises.  When I stopped feeding, she pulled back and smiled as we rested our foreheads together. 

“So what were you doing?” I signed, after getting her attention.

 

 

 

“Breakfast.  I figured after last night, we both needed a good meal,” she winked.

 

 

 

“Need help?”

 

 

 

She shook her head.  “Sit at the bar? keep me company?”

 

 

 

I nodded, hopping off the counter and kissing her soundly before moving to a barstool. 

 

 

 

Lauren resumed her stance by the stove, finishing up breakfast, as I sat on my stool and watched. Everything Lauren did was graceful – rhythmic…like a dance.  I couldn’t help but be in awe of the woman in front of me.  I never really understood the idea that one person could be your whole world and make you want to change. Lauren made me want to change – be a better woman.  She made me want to stand up for what was right and just overall be _better_.  Previously, I never thought I could only be with one person – but when I looked at Lauren, when I gazed into her eyes, when I held her hand, when I felt her lips against mine… there was no one else. 

 

 

 

I made it a point to do _all_ of the cleaning after we ate our breakfast – Lauren was not to move a single muscle.  It was my turn to take care of her and allow her to rest and relax. Once I had finished wiping down the counters,  Lauren and I opted for a warm shower – washing all of the dried sweat from the previous night’s intense love-making away.  The one thing I loved about showering with Lauren – aside from an unobscured view of her beautiful breasts – was washing her hair.  I spent a lot of time working the shampoo into her beautiful locks and I reveled in the feeling of her drenched tresses against my fingertips – not to mention the small moans that always left her lips when I gave her the best head massage ever known to man or Fae.  Showering with Lauren was intimate – much more intimate than sex for me. I had never showered with anyone, except for when Kenzi practically bathed me during the time Lauren was missing – but I didn’t count that. 

 

 

 

When we finally exited the shower we put on a change of clothes and made our way to the living room to cuddle on the couch.  Lauren’s gaze kept shifting between looking around the room at all the Christmas decorations and gazing out the window at the falling snow. 

 

 

 

“It’s all so magical up here. Like a fairytale,” she signed.

 

 

 

I nodded.  “I know. It’s beautiful.  But not nearly as beautiful as you.”

 

 

 

Lauren blushed deeply, a smile forming on her lips.

 

 

 

“I wish we could just stay here forever.”

 

 

 

“We could. I mean, my dad can provide anything we need and we can just stay here – you and me.  No worries, no responsibilities – just us.”

 

 

 

Lauren smiled at me – almost like she was actually considering the proposition. 

 

 

 

“So, what are some of your favorite Christmas traditions?” I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

 

 

 “We never really celebrated Christmas when I was little. My parents were always off doing their own thing.  I spent more time with the nanny growing up than I did them.  But, I was okay with that. Even from a young age I disagreed with my parents. I just had such different views.  But, Miss Ruth and I had our own tradition.  She’d make hot cocoa every Christmas eve – but to make it special she put some peppermint in it – and I’d curl up beside her and she’d read How the Grinch Stole Christmas to me - using all of the appropriate voices and expressions.  It was the one thing I looked forward to every Christmas.  I mean, we had a tree, but it was more for show than anything and of course, I’d wake up Christmas morning and there would be presents.  When I was 18 my parents bought me the CR-V, but that’s about it.”

 

 

 

“Are you serious?”

 

 

 

I trailed a finger along her shin as I sat sideways on the couch – my bent left leg resting on the the cushion, my right foot planted on the floor.  I was so comfortable like this – sitting on the couch with Lauren…her feet resting in my lap.   There was still so much I didn’t know about her but I enjoyed every minute that I got to learn something new.

 

 

 

“Yeah, it just wasn’t a big deal. What about you?”  Lauren signed, as she stretched out her legs and wrapped them around my hips, sinking further down into the couch, her head falling onto the cushioned arm. 

 

 

 

“Christmas was always kind of a big deal with us.  Sometimes we’d travel, sometimes we would stay here.  My favorite was when we traveled to Ireland. So much of my family history is there and so I really was able to see where I came from – at least part of it.  But wherever we were, my grandmother always made it a big deal, especially after mom left. This is the first Christmas I won’t be with them.”

 

 

 

“Bo… if its that big of a deal, you and I can go back home… I’m recovering just fine.  I can recover there just as well as I am recovering here. I don’t want you to miss Christmas with your family.”

 

 

 

“I can’t.  Too much has happened. I can’t even look at her,” I signed, my face starting to set in hard features.

 

 

 

Lauren looked at me curiously.  “At Isabeau? Why can’t you look at Isabeau?”

 

 

 

It was then that I realized, Lauren didn’t know – and I hadn’t told her.  I struggled with myself for a few moments before deciding that I didn’t want this knowledge to ruin our time today. I would tell Lauren – just not today.

 

 

 

“Nothing… it’s nothing.”

 

 

 

She looked at my strangely, but I jumped to a new topic quickly.  “I want to spend my Christmas this year with the most beautiful woman in the world.  The woman I thought I lost.  I want to spend this time showing you and telling you just how much I love you before we have to go back and deal with reality.”  I concluded before bringing my hands to her hips and tugging them towards me.

 

 

 

I watched as her back slid onto the couch fully – and I shifted my position so I was directly on top of her. I lowered my head and pressed my lips against hers – my long dark hair falling about us like a curtain, shielding us from the world. Within moments the kiss deepened and Lauren wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling me tightly against her.  I ground myself against her and delighted in her response – a guttural moan that seemed to come from deep within.   Suddenly, Lauren pulsed me then drew a small amount of chi from my lips as we kissed.  Apparently, she discovered that using her conduit ability to utilize my powers didn’t exhaust her…

 

 

 

“Tease,” I verbalized, making sure to look at her directly so she could read my lips. 

 

 

 

She bucked her hips and rolled us off of the couch – my back landing forcefully on the hardwood floor, her hands pinning mine above my head.  She looked down at me like she had won.  Why did I _always_ end up on my back? I mean, _always_. Well not today. I was a succubus for god’s sake.  Normally, I loved being dominated by Lauren – but today, I wanted to be the one in control.  I grabbed her ass – the tips of my fingers edging dangerously close to her core and I reversed our position quickly before kissing her roughly, the fingers of my right hand snaking their way up her shorts and lightly grazing the lips of her pussy. She gasped, but before she could pull me down closer to her, I stood up and extracted myself from her completely.

 

 

 

“Come get me,” I signed to her – walking towards the bedroom, leaving her completely breathless and aching on the hardwood.

 

 

 

Before I could even walk into the bedroom fully, I felt a force push me forward onto the wall – my hands cushioning the blow. I heard a deep growl emanate from Lauren’s lips before she began attacking the back of my neck and shoulders with her lips and teeth.  I smiled widely letting her enjoy herself while she _thought_ she was going to have her way.  But I was determined.  I was not going to be overpowered this time. 

 

 

 

Lauren moved her hands to my stomach, lifting up the hem of the tank top so her palms could glide over my tight abs. She dragged her nails against the skin – it felt so good. I could feel myself pooling in my shorts, my center becoming hot and achy.   I took a deep breath – internally scolding my body for reacting so quickly.  Her hands trailed upwards underneath the fabric of my top, searching for the large heavy breasts she knew were there.  She pinched a nipple between her fingers and my knees became weak.  I panted against the wall, my hips bucking forward yearning to feel friction.

 

 

 

This. _This_ was why I couldn’t gain any control.  My body completely betrayed me. I wanted complete dominance over Lauren and every cell of my body wanted desperately to feel her fingers fuck me into oblivion.  Lauren pressed her body tightly against mine, her hands still roaming my breasts and my abs.  She licked a path from my shoulder to my ear before biting down on the outer ridge – I shuddered. She grinned widely as I rested my forehead against the wall, trying my best not to combust.  One of her fingers trailed down my solarplexes and over my abs – not stopping to enjoy the skin there, but rather moving down even further until another finger joined the journey as she easily slipped under my shorts, her fingers gliding through my wetness. 

 

 

 

A strangled cry left my lips the moment Lauren’s fingers parted my soaking wet lips.  She reached down until she came to my entrance and thrusted her fingers inside of me. She wasn’t able to reach deep – but that didn’t matter. It felt _so good_.  My cunt was screaming for her and _this_ was why I never had control.  I refused to come first this time.  I _always_ came first when she was in this dominating mood.  _Not today._

 

 

 

Begrudgingly, I pushed myself off the wall, hitting her front in the process just enough that she fingers slid out of my pussy.  I grabbed her wrist and removed her hand from under my shorts. She shot me a dejected look, but before she could ask me anything, I reversed our positioned and pinned her forcefully against the wall.  She let out a huff of air.  

 

 

 

“You’re not in control today, Miss Lewis,” I signed, backing up just slightly.   

 

 

 

I heard her gasp and I enclosed the distance once again, kissing her hard on the mouth before drawing some chi from her – just enough that I knew she was soaking through her shorts.  I stared at her – her eyes were wide, aroused, molten.  I smirked as I decided exactly what I was going to do to her. 

 

 

 

I backed up – leaving her against the wall, trying to catch her breath.  Okay – so it wasn’t like I _never_ had control and it wasn’t like I _never_ fought for dominance.  I was a succubus after all – that’s kind of my specie’s forte.  But Lauren was fairly dominant in the bedroom – she won the battles on several occasions simply because my body constantly betrayed me.  No one had ever worked me up as quickly as she did. No one had ever made my body respond like she did.  Lauren made me want to internally combust just from her looking at me – who does that? But today…today Lauren wasn’t going to have control, no matter how much it killed me.

 

 

 

I walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down before motioning Lauren to walk towards me.  “Come.”  She damn near ran towards me, but I held up a hand, stopping her. 

 

 

 

“No.  Go back.  Walk towards me – slowly,” I signed.

 

 

 

Lauren locked eyes with me. “Yes, ma’am.”  She was playing the game.  _Fuck it was hot_. 

 

 

 

She returned to her previous position, spun around and looked at me before walking heel-to-toe towards me at an agonizingly slow pace.  I watched as her hips swayed, her hands trailing along her stomach and breasts…  _No_.  I closed my eyes and licked my lips – regaining my composure before looking back up at her.  When she was less than 2 feet from me, I held out a hand – telling her to stop.   I reached out and touched the material covering her stomach before signing the word “off” followed by “slowly”. 

 

 

 

Lauren grinned at me, her eyes never leaving mine.  I watched as the tips of her fingers grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly bunched it upwards, revealing her smooth stomach inch by inch.  When she went to stretch the material over her breasts, I shifted, placing my hands underneath my thighs to keep myself from reaching out, grabbing her, and fucking her senseless.  I really needed to learn to control myself.  I had all these ideas of ways I could enjoy Lauren – but I could never _get_ to them because I always ‘needed her now’.    _Not today_.  The two words had become my mantra over the afternoon –a way of trying to help myself exhibit control.   I inhaled deeply as her perfect nipples came into view. God all I wanted was to wrap my lips around them, let my tongue dance as her body reacted. I bit my lip – hard enough to draw a little blood, but I didn’t care.  I smoothed the small flesh wound with my tongue.   This was the hardest thing I had ever done – sitting back, watching the gorgeous, sexy blonde divest herself of her shirt…waiting for every centimeter of skin to come into view. 

 

 

 

Once Lauren moved the material off of her breasts, she grabbed the edges and whipped it over her head before playing her hands on her hips – her fingers splaying out over her stomach. I trailed my eyes over her body – it was perfect.  She was still slightly tan despite losing most of her color from the lack of being outside and she was still a little underweight – but we would fix that in time. 

 

 

 

My eyes made their way back up her form eventually locking with hers.  My eyes darted to her shorts and back up to her eyes quickly before I signed “off” for a second time.  Lauren’s mouth turned upwards, flashing me that seductive smile as she so often did.   She moved her hips, swaying to the music in her head as she guided her shorts down her skin, revealing the bare flesh that I craved. My mouth watered as first her bikini line and then her delectable mound came into view.  She bent over, pushing the waistband of her shorts down her toned thighs before using her feet to kick the discarded material out of her way. She trailed her fingers back up her legs and rested them so closely to her center – I could see the wetness started to build on her outer lips. 

 

 

 

I stood up and stepped closer to her.  “Undress me,” I commanded.

 

 

 

Lauren looked at me with a glint in her eye.  “How?” she signed.

 

 

 

I bit my lip, a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks.  Ok, so she wanted to play. 

 

 

 

“Take my shirt off, slowly, but don’t play with the skin you find,” I commanded both verbally and with my hands – any signs of blush fading away.

 

 

 

She nodded and proceeded to do as she was told.  When she stretched the fabric over my breasts, she didn’t linger – nope.  Instead, she made sure that each of her knuckles came into contact with my very sensitive nipple.  My stomach tightened and it took everything I had not to jump her. She knew what she was doing.  I knew what she was doing.  More importantly, she knew that I knew what she was doing.

 

 

 

When the tank top was on the floor, Lauren returned to her previous position and awaited instructions.  I decided to take off my own shorts – I didn’t necessarily trust myself or her for that matter. All I could envision was her fingers ‘accidently slipping in-between my lips and all of my restraint would have been for nothing.

 

 

 

“Lay back on the bed.”

 

 

 

Lauren complied.  She climbed onto the bed slowly- accentuating her every movement as she crawled into position – doing her best to give me a show while she did as I commanded. When she was settled and propped up against a couple of pillows, I crawled on top of her, grabbing her wrists as I ascended and placed them above her head.  I  placed one of my legs between hers – straddling myself over her hard thigh.

 

 

 

I kissed Lauren’s neck hard and bit down on her pulse point, eliciting a loud moan from her lips.  I lifted my head and covered her mouth with my hand before pulling away so I could communicate.

 

 

 

 “Do not make a single sound.” I commanded. 

 

 

 

Lauren bit her lip, her eyes pleading with me.

 

 

 

“Not a single sound,” I emphasized.

 

 

 

Her head fell backwards on the bed, stretching her neck out- giving me much more room to continue my assault.  I nipped my way down to her collar bone and to her breasts before wrapping my lips around a painfully hard nipple.  My tongue rolled around the bud – lavishing at the taste of her soft skin.  I trailed my fingers down her side before trailing them over her abdomen – her muscles jumping under my touch.   I could feel her anticipation – her sexual energy nearly blinding me.  This was going to be too damn good.

 

 

 

I trailed my fingers lower – making sure my knuckles grazed her mound before removing myself completely and sitting at the foot of the bed. The moment I stopped touching her, Lauren’s eyes opened wide and she locked her gaze with mine – wondering what the hell had happened.  I smiled mischievously as I spread my legs wide open and slid my fingers through my wetness, then plunged them inside of myself.  I let out a small cry and re-caught her gaze as I moved my fingers up and down my slit.  I smiled internally as Lauren watched me intently – panting and biting her lips… She moved her hands to her own stomach – and started to claw at her skin, but I gave her a warning look. As I shook my head “No”, she reluctantly placed her hands back above her head.  Forcing Lauren to keep conscious about where her hands were was much more satisfying than tying her up.  Sure, scarves and handcuffs had a certain place in the bedroom, but I didn’t want something to hold her in place.  I wanted her to be forced to hold herself in place. I wanted her to have to exhibit control over her own body– and that meant she had to fight to keep her own damn hands restrained.  

 

 

 

I had to admit, the self-pleasure wasn’t doing anything for _me_ per say, but boy was it affecting _her_. Lauren’s mouth was visibly watering – her eyes locked on my fingers trailing through my own wetness.  Her neck was strained – forcing herself to keep from making any sounds. 

 

 

 

I shifted myself onto my knees and stretched myself out towards her, crushing my lips to hers before I began feeding. I fed slowly as it wasn’t meant to fill me up, but more so meant to ignite her body. I then resumed my previous position and gave Lauren a clear view of my middle finger slowly running circles over my clit – the juices from my core making the strokes effortless.

 

 

 

Lauren was panting, her body flushed and red, her muscles trembling with desire. “Do you want?” I signed with my free hand, after waving in front of her gaze to get her attention.

 

 

 

She nodded, her mouth hanging open yet remaining completely silent.

 

 

 

“Lay back completely and get rid of those pillows.”

 

 

 

Lauren removed the pillow from under her head and laid down. I crawled up the length of her and put a knee on either side of her head – making sure my shins were resting on the palms of her hands so she couldn’t touch. I was in complete control.  I lowered myself down on her face and felt her tongue greedily lap at my center. My stomach tightened immediately – the low rumbling pressure threatening to erupt quickly.  Lauren’s only leverage was how far she could tilt her head – otherwise it was my decision how deep she could go or where she could lick. 

 

 

 

Her strong muscle rolled inside of me – I could feel her moans, the vibrations adding an extra sense of pleasure at my core. I moved my hips – forcing her tongue to slide out of me and up the length of my slit.  When her tongue circled my clit, I pressed into her a little more – wanting more of her skilled mouth on it.  I grabbed the headboard to steady myself as I rocked against her, my fluids surely coating her entire face.  I could feel my orgasm building on the breech of eruption and as she wrapped her lips around my throbbing clit, the waves of my climax hit me. I bucked, my hips shifting upwards and Lauren only responded by thrusting her tongue deep into my core, tasting and swallowing the free-flowing liquid rushing out of me. 

 

 

 

It wasn’t enough – but I also wanted her too badly to keep going.  I shifted my weight onto the balls of my feet and stood above her before turning around and settling back down, my dripping cunt resting just above her face, my knees positioned on either side of her head -  only this time, I didn’t pin her hands.   I sat on all fours with my ass high in the air.  I bent my head down and caught her eyes– our gaze locking like a laser between our heated bodies.  I stabilized myself on one arm and signed “fuck me” with my free hand. 

 

 

 

The blonde grabbed my ass and pulled me down onto her roughly, leaving nail marks in the flesh- her tongue beginning to roam my pussy.  I grabbed her legs and spread them apart eagerly  - my head diving down into her soaked pool.  My taste buds exploded as I lapped at her sopping cunt. My only thought – I want more. I brought two fingers to her center and thrust them into her roughly only to be met with a similar action from her.  Our bodies were a mess of pumping fingers and lapping tongues as we rocked against each other desperate to feel one another come. I matched each forceful thrust she pushed into me. Taking a deep breath, I then began sucking on her clit enthusiastically.  Lauren’s hips bucked up at me and as I could tell her orgasm was starting to break over her, she added a third finger and pressed against my g-spot, her tongue latching onto my own nub. 

 

 

 

Our orgasms crashed over us again and again. The first leading into a second and the second leading into a third – neither of us willing stop until we both withdrew from complete exhaustion. We lay there on the bed, our legs tangled together and just enjoying one another’s presence.  Lauren was so beyond beautiful -  her soft brown eyes, her high cheek bones, her kiss-bruised lips… I would have thought she was the succubus and not me.  The moment I laid eyes on her all those months ago I knew that I would never see anyone more beautiful, more majestic, or more radiant than she. 

 

 

 

I trailed the side of my index finger down her nose and then pressed the pad of my thumb against her lips.  She kissed the skin, her eyes fluttering closed for a brief second.   I wondered if she would ever tell me what had happened while she was held captive by the Magina. I didn’t want to press because I knew it probably wasn’t a pretty story, but I did want to know.  I didn’t want our relationship to skip over the hard parts, I wanted to work through them together.  But Lauren hadn’t mentioned anything about her time in captivity and it worried me. 

 

 

 

“Will you ever tell me?” I asked, trying to back up so she could see my hands.  It was still odd to have to back away from her to communicate – it definitely wasn’t my preference. 

 

 

 

She looked at me – knowing what I meant without any further clarification.  Her eyes burned a path down my skin – until they landed on the locket that I hadn’t taken off in all this time.  She reached out and touched it gingerly between her fingers. 

 

 

 

“This is my favorite thing in the world,” she admitted.

 

 

 

“Here, honey,” I signed before reaching behind my neck to unclasp it – only to be met with her fingers stopping mine.

 

 

 

“No.  I like seeing it on you.”

 

 

 

“Okay,” I nodded my head.  “Who is the older woman,” I asked.

 

 

 

“That was Miss Ruth. She died a couple years ago – breast cancer.  She was more of a mom to me than a nanny.  I went through a lot with her.”

 

 

 

I nodded in understanding.  “I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

“It’s okay.  I’m glad I knew her.  She would have really liked you.”

 

 

 

We sat in silence for a few moments – Lauren moved her fingers to my hair and stroked the long, dark strands back.

 

 

 

“I can’t tell you.  Not right now,” Lauren spoke.   “It’s all still too real – I don’t want to remember it.  I want to get back to my life. I want to live and be with you and get back to school.  It’s hard, but I just don’t want to talk about it, yet.  I will tell you when I’m able.  Okay?” she explained signing to me.

 

 

 

I smiled at her.  My strong, beautiful girlfriend was doing everything she could not to break and I understood that all too well. 

 

 

 

“I do.”

 

 

 

“I promise, I will tell you.”

 

 

 

“And I will be here when you are ready to.”

 

 

 

She leaned forward and captured my lips slowly. The kiss wasn’t heated or rushed or passionate. It was tender and slow and full of comfort.  Little did she know, I needed the comfort too. 

 

 

 

I vowed to myself that the day after Christmas I would tell her.  It was only two days away – tomorrow was Christmas Eve.  We would deal with reality then.  But for now, we would pretend that it was only the two of us in this world and our only responsibility was showing each other how much we loved one another. It was a dream and eventually we would have to wake up…we would have to return to the real world. Lauren would have to deal with school, as would I.  I would have to tell Lauren about what the Magina said about my grandmother…and I would have to confront my grandmother. There were many questions without answers and the longer I thought about what had happened, the more questions I had. But for now, we were still in the dream and we had two more days to revel in it – and that’s exactly what we were going to do.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone sick of the smut yet? LOL


	26. Chapter 26

“I’m going to fall on my ass!”

 

 

 

“I told you, I’ve got you.”

 

 

 

“Okay…then we’re _both_ going to fall on our asses.”

 

 

 

“No.  Don’t you trust me?” she asked, stepping out onto the ice and looking back at me.

 

 

 

I was paralyzed – frozen in place, clinging onto the wall of the skating rink and nearly refusing to step out onto the slick surface.

 

 

 

“Yes. I trust you.  I don’t trust _that_ ”I signed, pointing to the ice below Lauren’s feet as I tightened my grip on the wall to keep myself from falling. 

 

 

 

Lauren didn’t tell me where we were going when she dragged me out of the house and into the cold.  She must have looked up the outdoor skating rink online while I was sleeping because Christmas Eve morning I was hauled off to southern Lake Tahoe.  When we got here, I damn near pissed myself.  I am not coordinated enough to ice skate. But, Lauren assured me that it would be fun. So _for her_ I got out of the car and sat on a bench to watch everyone.  It wasn’t terribly crowded, but there was a good amount of people – mostly moms with their kids.  Lauren helped me exchange my winter boots for skates and then aided me in walking on the thin blades to the entrance gate. I was now inches away from certain icy death.

 

 

 

“Come on, Bo,”Lauren called verbally – trying to get my attention as she pushed off on one foot, gliding gracefully into the center of the rink. 

 

 

 

“I can do this… I can do this…”I chanted to myself, putting one skate on the slippery surface- my cold fingers still clutching the ledge of the half-wall.

 

 

 

“That’s it… you got it…”Lauren encouraged, coming back over to me, placing one of her hands on my lower back. 

 

 

 

I could barely feel the pressure through my thick coat, but it was comforting just to know she was beside me. 

 

 

 

“Okay, so hold onto the wall…. a little bit looser…. Bo, you’re not going to die, let up on your grip…”she laughed, putting her hands over mine and guiding me to face the wall completely.  She stood right beside me and grabbed a section of the wall too.  “Now, you have to get used to the feeling of the ice underneath your feet.  Watch me…” she looked down at our feet and began moving hers back and forth slowly – using her hold on the wall to assist with her balance.   “Now you try.”

 

 

 

I gripped the wall tightly and tried to move my feet back and forth, however, I was instead met with my right foot shifting out from under me – my right leg extended outwards and my left leg bending into a squat as I held on for dear life.   “Shit!”I squealed. 

 

 

 

Lauren grabbed me under the arms and pulled me back up. “You can do this, Bo,”she encouraged. “Try again.”

 

 

 

I took a deep breath and started gliding my feet back and forth. It really was a weird sensation – not feeling the friction of the ground under my feet.  Lauren helped to turn me around, so my back was against the half-wall.  “Hang on and just keep doing that,”she directed before skating away from me.

I went to protest, but instead I just watched in amazement as Lauren glided across the ice effortlessly, twirling on one leg, doing small axle jumps, and other tricks that I had no words for.  She was beautiful, graceful – her long blonde hair blowing behind her from her quick movements. 

 

 

 

Lauren stopped about 5 feet directly in front of me. “Come on…”she urged. 

 

 

 

I let go of one side of the wall, but my foot slipped and I quickly grabbed back on. “I can’t do this, Lauren…”I said verbally – hoping she could read my lips. I was NOT taking my hands off the wall again. 

 

 

 

“Angle your feet.  Put your right foot behind your left one at a 90-degree angle…  there you go….  Now bend your left knee and put some weight on the leg…good.  Now you should be stable enough to stand without holding on.  Keep your arms out to help with balance…. that’s it…. Now use your back foot to push off towards me….”

 

 

 

I did everything she said until the last instruction at which point I just shook my head. 

 

 

 

She giggled. “Come on, honey. You can do it.”

 

 

 

“I can’t…”I voiced, trying to keep my eyes locked on hers.

 

 

 

“You can.”

 

 

 

I shook my head again.

 

 

 

Lauren looked around at our surroundings for a moment and then skated over to me once again.  She licked her lips and put her mouth right next to my ear “When we get home, you can do anything you want to me…” she whispered,  nipping at my earlobe before skating back to her original position.  “So what’s it going to be?”

 

 

 

I bit my lip, my body responding as I pondered all the delicious things we could do.  I stretched my neck from side to side, trying to acquire some resolve before pushing off my right foot and letting my left leg carry me into Lauren’s arms. But before I could reach her, the skates slid out from under me and my ass hit the ice – hard. 

 

 

 

I groaned – the cold, wet feeling mingled with the slight pain in my backside from hitting my tailbone.  I looked up at Lauren, hoping she would help, but she just stood there… _doing her best not to laugh._   I tried to get up – doing my best to not place my bare hands on the ice, but slipped again and fell back down.  This time, Lauren didn’t hide her laugh…  

 

 

 

“Real funny,”I signed. 

 

 

 

“Here…let me help…”

 

 

 

Lauren anchored herself and aided me in standing and keeping my balance. 

 

 

 

“You okay?”she asked.

 

 

 

I just looked at her – afraid to remove my hands from her strong arms lest I fall a third time. 

 

 

 

“Get your balance… okay…now let go…”

 

 

 

I shook my head while mouthing”Nope.”

 

 

 

“Bo, come on… it’s like surfing... it takes practice.”

 

 

 

I shook my head. “No…”I shifted my balance onto my left side and grabbed her arm even tighter so I could communicate with at least one hand. “Surfing is warm.  This is cold.”

 

 

 

“I told you to wear gloves…”

 

 

 

“It’s not my hands that are cold.”

 

 

 

“You can do it.  I promise.  Just get your balance….”

 

 

 

I looked at her nervously. 

 

 

 

“I’ve got you, I promise.”

 

 

 

I inhaled deeply before setting my feet to get my balance and cautiously letting go of her arm. 

 

 

 

“There you go….”She soothed, taking a few strides backwards.

 

 

 

She couldn’t have been more than 4 feet from me this time. In all honestly, I could have probably just flung myself to her and I would have landed in her arms, but this was something she really enjoyed – I wanted to try. 

 

 

 

“Push off…”she directed, her eyes focused on me as I focused on my feet.

 

 

 

Once again, I let my left leg glide me towards her and before I knew it, she grabbed my lower arms and pulled me into a tight hug– getting me to come to a stop.

 

 

 

“You did it!”

 

 

 

I smiled at her and put one arm around her waist for support as I signed”I did!”

 

 

 

Lauren brought one hand up to my cool cheek and brought my lips to hers gently.   When our lips parted, we stood there for a moment just looking into each other’s eyes.  She had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen.  They immediately brought me peace and comfort and joy.  I had only known her since August – not even 6 months – but I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. 

 

 

 

“Come on!”she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up like fireworks.  She pulled out of my embrace and grabbed my hand.  “We’re going to do just what you did before…. Left foot out, right foot at an angle… okay, push off… now bring the other leg up and just slightly angle it… See…you’re doing it!”

 

 

 

I looked up at her briefly before starting to lose my balance and quickly returning my gaze to my feet.  Lauren kept instructing me on how and when to move my feet.  I couldn’t believe I was actually skating – well, kinda.   More accurately, Lauren was pulling me along and I was trying desperately not to fall flat on my ass...again.

 

 

 

We ended up circling the rink a couple times before Lauren left me standing alone so she could show off.  Lauren wasn’t exactly awkward, but I never thought she’d be _this_ coordinated or _this_ graceful.  She was a classic geek – but apparently, she was a geek who had an interest in figure skating.  I could spend all day watching her. For the first time since the craziness of the Magina, Lauren looked weightless – like she didn’t have a care in the world.  She looked free and joyous and happy. I would do anything to keep that look.  

 

 

 

It was dark by the time we got back to the lake house – and really fucking cold. I ushered Lauren into the house and after we took our respective coats off, I proceeded to guide her into the bathroom so we could take a warm shower.  I reached in and turned the water on – making sure it was warm before we were ready to jump in.  I turned back around to see Lauren staring at me. 

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“Nothing.”

 

 

 

“Something…”

 

 

 

“Just you.”

 

 

 

“Me? What did I do?”

 

 

 

She took a few steps towards me before pulling me into her arms. “You are everything.  Do you know that?”

 

 

 

I smiled and she kissed me softly, bringing her hands down to the hem of my shirt.  She gripped the material and pulled it over my head, breaking the kiss momentarily.  I reclaimed her lips, the passion of the kiss growing, as we each worked ourselves out of our shoes.  Sometimes I forgot that she was slightly taller than me, not by much, but enough to make my head tilt upwards every so slightly when our lips were locked.  I slipped my hands under her long sleeve shirt and trailed my fingertips along her smooth stomach before moving them to her back and pulling her close to me.  I wanted to take my time. I was in absolutely no rush.  I just wanted to kiss her and feel her skin against mine.  I had a surprise for the evening and so internally I kept myself in check.  Tonight wasn’t going to be about sex… it was just going to be about love and showing Lauren how much she meant to me.  

 

 

 

Our shower was slow and sensual – full of long, languid kisses, scalp massages, and washing each other gently.  We took our time taking care of one another and it was beyond amazing.  We were finally forced out when the water turned cold and so we wrapped ourselves in big, fluffy towels and finally put some clothes on. Nights like this were one of the few times I didn’t mind long sleep pants and socks -  it was cold out. Even though the furnace was on, it was still cold inside too.  But I had every intention of fixing that. 

 

 

 

I turned around from brushing my hair and Lauren was standing in the doorway – breathtaking as ever. 

 

 

 

“I have a surprise for you,”I signed.

 

 

 

“Really?”she signed back, her eyes wide and bright.

 

 

 

I nodded, taking her hand and leading her into the living room.  I set her on the couch and covered her up with a warm blanket before turning the tree lights on and finally lighting the fireplace.  As the fire started awakening and warming up the chilly room, I went over to the kitchen cabinets and grabbed a few key ingredients.

 

 

 

“What are you doing over there?”she pouted. “Come sit with me…”

 

 

 

I turned around and signed back to her,”Just relax. I’ll be there in a moment. Promise.”

 

 

 

When I finished my task, I grabbed the two large mugs of home-made peppermint cocoa and made my way to Lauren. I handed her a mug and then sat on the opposite end of the couch, pulling her feet into my lap. 

 

 

 

“What is this?”she asked surprised, smelling inside the cup. 

 

 

 

I giggled as a bit of whipped cream touched her nose. “What do you think it is silly?”

 

 

 

“But it smells peppermint-y…”

 

 

 

“You told me that was your favorite part of Christmas, right?”

 

 

 

She locked eyes with me and just nodded.  

 

 

 

“Well, I wanted you to have a good Christmas.  Which brings me to…”I stopped signing as I stretched to reach under the end table and grabbed a small book out from the magazine stand.

 

 

 

“How the Grinch Stole Christmas…”she gasped almost in disbelief. 

 

 

 

“Mmhm. I’m going to read it to you.”

 

 

 

Lauren’s eyes shone brightly for a few moments before falling to her lap.

 

 

 

I reached out my hand to touch hers before signing”What’s wrong?”

 

 

 

“It’s amazing and all Bo…but…”she tugged at her ear.

 

 

 

“I’m not going to read it – why would I do that? I’ve been practicing how to sign it to you, baby.”

 

 

 

Her eyes widened. “Really?”

 

 

 

“Really.” I gave her an assuring smile.   I took a long drink of my cocoa – knowing that it would be the last taste I had for a while and then sat it on the floor.  I needed both hands for this.  “Lay back and let me read to you.”

 

 

 

Lauren nuzzled into the couch, both hands gripping the warm mug.  She definitely looked like a kid at Christmas.

 

 

 

I laid the book on top of the blanket covering her shins – those beautiful legs resting in my lap made for a great book prop. 

 

 

 

“How the Grinch Stole Christmas,”I began – using as much expression as I could while my hands did the talking.

 

 

 

“Every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot...but the Grinch, Who lived just north of Whoville, did NOT!” I exaggerated my movements as I both said and signed the words – hoping that if I messed up a sign, she would be able to lip-read it at least.

 

 

 

“The Grinch hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight. But I think that the most likely reason of all, may have been that his heart was two sizes too small.”

 

 

 

I smiled at Lauren as I looked up from the book.  What she didn’t see is how many notes I had – helping me remember the signs for different words.  I had to search for many of them and I didn’t want to forget.  Lauren’s face expressed nothing but sheer joy and amazement.  I smiled shyly as she looked directly into my soul.  I had to break the eye contact it was so intense. The way Lauren could just look into me – it was like no one else had ever seen me before.  I had so much to be thankful for this Christmas and it all began and ended with her.

 

 

 

I continued reading, trying to make my hand movements as precise, but as elaborate as possible – incorporating as many facial expressions as I could. 

 

 

 

I could tell when I got to one of Lauren’s favorite parts because as I signed “‘Pooh Pooh to the Whos!’he was grinchishly humming.’They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming!’‘They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do!’‘Their mouths will hang open a minute or two, Then the Whos down in Whoville will all cry BooHoo!’” she started giggling, and nuzzled even further into the couch as if that was even possible.

 

 

 

I relished when I finally saw the home-stretch.

 

 

 

“And the Grinch, with his grinch-feet ice-cold in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling:’How could it be so?’ ‘It came with out ribbons! It came without tags!’‘It came without packages, boxes or bags!’

And he puzzled three hours, till his puzzler was sore. Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before!’Maybe Christmas,’he thought,’doesn't come from a store.’‘Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!’And what happened then? Well...in Whoville they say, That the Grinch's small heart Grew three sizes that day! And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight, He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light, and he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast! And he, HE HIMSELF! The Grinch carved the roast beast!”

 

 

 

I closed the book – quite proud of myself. I had messed up a few times, but I didn’t let it stop me or discourage me.  I just kept to my notes in the book and did the very best I could.

 

 

 

“You are amazing; do you know that?” Lauren asked, putting her empty mug of cocoa on the floor, scooching over, grabbing my hands, and rubbing my tired fingers. I hadn’t previously realized that signing for nearly 30 minutes straight with no breaks was actually very strenuous on the precious digits.

 

 

 

“I’m not amazing,” I signed with one hand.  “I just wanted this to be special for you.”

 

 

 

“Bo…” she breathed before guiding me to sit squarely on the couch and straddling my hips.  “This _is_ special to me. Just being here, with you.  There is no where in the world I would rather be…”

 

 

 

Her eyes started tearing up and I felt my heart breaking at the sight.

 

 

 

“You saved me.  And not just….” She was trying to find the words,  “recently… I mean before. You saved me.  I would have never admitted it then, but I felt alone.  You complete me, Ysabeau and even when I was…. there… I held on even when I didn’t feel I could because I knew you’d come for me.  I knew.  I didn’t know when and I definitely didn’t know how, but I knew.  I figured if you were half as in love as I am then you’d come.  And you did…”

 

 

 

“And you got hurt,” I signed, my gaze shifting to a random part of the room.

 

 

 

She grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.  “So I went deaf.  So I can’t hear like I used to.  I’m alive. You are alive.  We are together.  I’m getting stronger every day.  It’s weird to me, honestly.”

 

 

 

“What is weird?”

 

 

 

“I thought that if you fed off of me that it would drain me, but it never did.  I started thinking about it and it really never has.  When you feed off of me or I feed like a succubus off of you, neither of us get tired – in fact, it’s the opposite.”

 

 

 

“Okay… I guess our love making is just really that good…” I replied, not fully understanding.

 

 

 

“It’s more than that. See, chi is a form of energy.  Physics tells us that energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only transform.  But with us, it’s almost like we have a never ending supply of energy…of chi.  We should tire, but we don’t.  We get stronger and its just the two of us.”

 

 

 

“Okay, so going based on…physics… that shouldn’t happen, right?”

 

 

 

“Right.”

 

 

 

“So what do you think it is?”

 

 

 

She shook her head.  “I don’t know, but I’ve got a few ideas and I plan on looking into them.”

 

 

 

I smiled and shook my head lightly.

 

 

 

“What?” she asked.

 

 

 

“Of course you plan on researching it,” I laughed, bringing my hands down to tickle her sides after signing the last word. 

 

 

 

The blonde squealed loudly and when I stopped tickling her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her face against my shoulder. I closed my eyes and just let the feeling of Lauren being wrapped around me infiltrate my every sense.  I was so relaxed. She was right – we were both alive and that was something I had to remember.  No matter what happened then, we both made it out alive. 

 

 

 

Lauren began to kiss the sensitive skin of my neck – I sighed at the contact of her lips, stretching my neck out further.  She reached my ear and tugged on my earlobe with her teeth. I gasped, my entire body tingling from the sensation.   She smiled against me and sat back up, locking her eyes with mine. 

 

 

 

“Take me to bed?”

 

 

 

I beamed up at her.  “I thought you’d never ask.”


	27. Chapter 27

I would never get tired of waking up next to her. As morning broke over the lake, I watched the sun rays dance over the skin of her back. I had been up for hours – just thinking, day dreaming, and pondering the future. Five months ago my entire world was turned upside down when this blonde caught my gaze from across a room. It was like from the moment our eyes met, I had to be with her. Sure, she enticed the succubus part of me – I mean, she was the most gorgeous woman on the planet, but she also made me feel something I never thought was possible. Before Lauren, I was wild – reckless even. I strictly adhered to my nature and didn’t think much about it. Looking back, I was probably more reckless than most young Succubi because I had gotten into a serious relationship at such a young age and so when I broke it off, I let the succubus completely take over. And then…Lauren. 

 

For the first time, I could actually see spending my life with someone. At 19 when I said ‘yes’ to Dyson, I hadn’t been able to envision a future – like an actual life. I saw sex, but I didn’t see plans for a future. But now, as I looked at the sleeping angel beside me, I could see a life. I could see us tangled together as she studied for med school – me helping her with her notecards, I could see her using me for practice – feeling my stomach, listening to my heart, and doing all that doctor-y stuff, I could see us waiting anxiously for her residency matches, I could see myself setting an alarm to be up when she walked into the house after a 16-hour shift, I could see us moving – wherever we needed to in order to accomplish her dreams… I could see myself marrying her and getting letters addressed to Mrs. Dr. Lewis…. I could see a little girl with Lauren’s soft brown eyes and her mischievous smile…I could see it all. I dreamt about it constantly. It scared me a little - how clear I could see everything. It scared me even more when I thought that it had all been ripped away from me. But being here with her, having her in my arms…I wasn’t scared. It was Christmas morning and the only thing in the world I could even dream of asking for was already right here. 

 

At about 6:30am I carefully extracted myself out of Lauren’s arms, put on my kimono, and made my way to the kitchen. As I walked past the tree, I saw a few wrapped presents under the twinkling lights. “Looks like Santa came,” I smiled to myself thankful that Darius had gotten my note that I left a few days earlier. I grabbed all the ingredients for pancakes as well as the strawberries and bananas. I cut up the fruit and then made the batter before heating a pan on the stove. I reached into the baking drawer and found the metal cookie cutters that I requested. I sprayed the pan and put the metal cookie cutters down on it. I wasn’t very domesticated – so I could only pray this would work. Lauren was the better cook, probably because she could do multiple things at a time. I had to focus on the one task at hand when it came to the kitchen. Now, the bedroom…well, we both knew how excellent my multitasking skills were there. 

 

I spooned the prepared batter into the Christmas tree, Santa hat, reindeer, and candy cane cookie cutters and stared at them. The recipe said to look for bubbles in the batter – so I continued to stare. “Does it always take this long?” I asked myself. But as I looked up at the clock, I realized barely 45 seconds had gone by. I huffed – cooking was time consuming. Finally, I saw the edges start to brown and the little bubbles start to form in the batter, so I gently tugged on the cookie cutters, one by one, and flipped the pancakes. I surprised myself – they weren’t burnt. When the pancakes were done on both sides, I put all four on one plate and arranged the bananas and strawberries on top before adding just a dollop of whipped cream. I poured a single glass of apple juice, put the plate, the glass, syrup and one fork on a carrying tray and walked towards the bedroom. 

 

I set the tray down on my nightstand before taking off my kimono and crawling into bed, spooning Lauren from behind. I moved her hair away from her elegant neck and began placing soft kisses on the delicate skin just below her right ear as I ran my palm across her side and onto her stomach – easing her out of sleep. It only took her a few moments to respond - she turned slightly to capture my lips with hers lovingly, her fingers trailing up and down my arm. I wanted to revel in this forever, but I also didn’t want soggy pancakes. 

 

I broke the kiss and signed “sit up” as I sat up myself and reached over for the breakfast tray. Lauren scooted herself to sit against the headboard, her eyes beaming at the Christmas themed pancakes. 

 

“For me?”

 

I nodded. “Us” I confirmed. “I didn’t know how to make anything else…so we may want to eat a little more later…” I admitted, bowing my head. 

 

“It’s perfect,” she assured, lifting my chin up and kissing me. 

 

I smiled- drizzling the pancakes with syrup, cutting off a piece, and stabbing it with the fork. I brought it to her mouth slowly – trying to make sure that no syrup landed on the comforter or her exposed skin. She took the pancake into her mouth and licked the sticky substance from her lips. 

 

“So good.”

 

I grinned – proud of my impressive (for me) culinary skills. I officially could make pancakes! It was a good day. I continued cutting up the pancake – giving her a bite and then taking a bite, then giving her a bite. When we were just about finished, I took a piece of strawberry into my mouth and pressed my lips with hers. The kiss deepened – carefully so I didn’t choke – I used my tongue to push the juicy fruit into her mouth before breaking the kiss. 

 

“You better be careful or I’m going to want you to feed me like this every day. I should only be allowed to eat fruit if you feed it to me like that,” she teased, colliding our lips together tenderly. 

 

“Merry Christmas my love,” I signed to her, keeping my voice completely silent. 

 

She grabbed my face and kissed me again. “Merry Christmas” she whispered against my lips before reclaiming them as her own. 

 

As the kiss started to grow in intensity, I decided to break it momentarily just to put the tray back on the nightstand – we didn’t need any left over maple goodness on the very expensive Egyptian cotton sheets. But once that tray was stable on the nightstand, I leaned back over, crashing my lips into hers and laying her back down on the mattress. Our hands explored one another’s backs and sides and hair – pulling each other closer, needing to be completely consumed by one another. Her tongue was sweet – sweeter than the strawberries and sweeter than the maple. I don’t even know how long we laid there kissing – just kissing. It was incredible to get lost in the feeling of her skin against me and her mouth moving with mine – completely enveloped in a world of kisses and caresses. 

 

Lauren slowed the kiss and pulled back to look into my dark brown eyes. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” I spoke – unwilling to break our embrace just yet. 

 

The longer I looked into her eyes, the more impatient I became. I pulled back just a little further “Come into the living room with me?” I asked, getting up to pull on on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. 

 

“But…cuddles?”

 

“I promise, it’ll be worth it… just come cuddle with me in here?” I asked with my hands.

 

Lauren rolled out of bed – a bit reluctantly – and clothed herself in some loose-fitting pajamas while I took the tray and walked it out to the kitchen. As she came into the living room, I was working on starting a fire. I sat down next to the fireplace and for the first time I noticed that there were more than the few small presents that I had requested Darius to pick up – apparently Lauren had been sneaky too. I sat down on the hardwood floor next to the tree - the stack of presents to my right – and crossed my legs, willing the blonde to come sit in front of me. Lauren made her way over to the tree and sat directly in front of me, shaking her head as she noted the presents all lined up. 

 

“You too?” she asked.

 

I shrugged with a smile. “It’s Christmas,” I signed before leaning over and kissing her lips tenderly. 

 

“Okay, but you have to open mine first,” Lauren demanded as she reached over trying to assess what present was what. 

 

She brought a small rectangular package onto her lap before handing it to me. “Here!” she beamed. 

 

I took the small package into my hands and shook it next to my ear – earning a stern look from the blonde. 

 

“What?” I asked, signing with one hand.

 

“That’s cheating. If I can’t, you can’t.”

 

I felt a little sheepish. “You’re right. Fair enough,” I smiled before ripping the red and white snowflake wrapping paper off the present to reveal a home-made flip book entitled “Doctor Discounts”. I chuckled at the title – it was so Lauren. 

 

“So what do we have here???” I asked, flipping through the book with my free hand. “One free home-made dinner of my choice… a bubble bath for two…. A full night of dancing… One full body massage – oh I’ll definitely take that,” I laughed, looking into her eyes. I could tell she was nervous – I didn’t understand why... I loved this. 

 

“Ooo – a private lap dance? Yes, please… a night watching the stars… my personal servant for the day? Ooo, I could have fun with that…. Complete naughty doctor’s exam? That sounds fun… a...full day to the science center?”

 

Lauren nodded. “You need to learn something.”

 

I shook my head lightly. “Hmm… a coupon for anytime, anywhere??? Is this what I think it is?”

 

She blushed, nodding her head again. 

 

“I hope there’s a few more of those,” I signed with a wink. “Discounted tutoring… as long as it ends the way it always does, I don’t mind paying the full price,” I grinned mischievously. “A single wish of my choice…. End an argument – I win? Oh I like that too… um is this one right, baby?” I asked as I landed on a coupon that raised my curiosity. 

 

Lauren’s hair fell over her eyes, but I lifted her chin to make her look at me. “All night with a toy?”

 

She nodded her head – her cheeks completely red. “We don’t have any….” I began but she held up another present. 

 

“Open it…”

 

I carefully peeled away the wrapping paper, revealing the box underneath and my eyes flashed blue almost immediately. Lauren had purchased a strap on. My mouth went dry suddenly and I couldn’t breath. 

 

“It’s not because our sex life is bad – quite the opposite. I just… I really want to fuck you like that…being able to use both hands to do…other things…” Lauren began, her voice shaky. “If you don’t like…”

 

I shook my head before she could even begin that sentence and when I looked up into her eyes, I could see the brilliant blue reflection in her glossy orbs. “We’re definitely going to redeem that one soon….” I signed, my eyes locked with hers. It was taking everything I had not to jump her right then and there, but I had something I wanted to do first. I had something I wanted to give her and I knew that if we started – Christmas would be pretty much over before we stopped. 

 

“So you like it?” 

 

“Why are you being so shy?” I asked. “You’re never this shy.”

 

“It was a leap.”

 

I opened my legs and guided her to do the same and scooted very close to her – my legs falling over hers. There was barely enough room to sign between us – but I would just have to make do. I couldn’t not be this close to her. “Baby, as long as I am with you – I don’t care about anything else. “

 

“You’re a succubus, Bo. I just want to make sure I take care of all of your needs. You dated men and you like men…men and women are different…”

 

“Where is this coming from?” I asked - now very concerned. 

 

“I don’t know, honestly. I’m not ever this insecure. But I know you must have fed when I was…you know and so I don’t want you to feel like…you’re missing out on anything.”

 

I kissed her – hard – until I knew she was breathless and then I pulled back. Once she opened her eyes again, I began, “Lauren listen to me – very carefully. I didn’t want to feed initially. Then…they found your body. And I was shown the DNA results and it was yours. After that, yes, I went a little crazy. It was never about sex, though – I was on a power trip. I just wanted the chi because I was so broken inside that I thought if I sucked enough, it could heal my broken heart. But it didn’t. The only person I wanted then and the only person I want now – is you. Sex with you is not…sex. I mean, the body parts mingling and the orgasms and the act itself is…but I have never connected with anyone the way I connect with you. And I mean that…not a single soul. I don’t want anyone but you. Before you – I felt…incomplete. Like something was missing. I thought it was because I got together with Dyson so young and that I needed to just be a normal succubus. But then you came along and I don’t want to be a ‘normal’ succubus. I want to be your succubus. Which is why….” I leaned over and grabbed a small wrapped box addressed to both of us. 

 

“Open.”

 

She looked me directly in the eyes – I could see the nervousness start to flood. “It’s not what you think. Just open it,” I signed back to her. No, I was not proposing – not today. 

 

The shredded wrapping paper revealed an elongated leather box. Lauren took a deep breath and opened it. Two white gold Claddagh rings rested in the center of the box – the heart of the Claddagh was made out of brilliant blue sapphires and the crown had three small diamonds at the top. I watched Lauren’s finger trace the ridges of the rings, her eyes completely fixated on their features. I waved my hand in her peripheral vision to get her to look up at me.

 

“It’s a promise. Most of my family is from Ireland and we have a tradition. Trick gave my grandmother something similar when they were dating but serious and I wanted to share that tradition with you. The hands stand for friendship, the heart stands for love and the crown is a symbol of loyalty – three elements of a significant relationship.”

 

I picked up one of the rings and held it into my hands. “There are many different ways to wear it… Traditionally, if the ring is on the right hand with the heart facing towards the finger tip, it indicates that the person wearing the ring is not in any serious relationship, and may be looking for one…’their heart is open’. When worn on the right hand with the heart facing inward towards the body, it indicates the person wearing the ring is in a relationship, or that "someone has captured their heart”. If it’s worn on the left hand ring finger and the heart is facing towards the finger tip it typically means that the person is engaged and if it’s on the left hand and the heart is facing towards the body, it means the person is married,” I explained with one hand, turning the ring in each direction with the other. 

 

“So there’s an Old Irish saying…’with these hands, I give you my heart and crown it with my love.”

 

I waited, taking time to study Lauren’s expression – trying to get inside of her head though I knew that would be nearly impossible. “What are you thinking?” I finally asked. 

 

“Bo…they are so beautiful….” 

 

“May I?” I asked, gently taking her right hand in mine. 

 

She nodded as her breath quickened. 

 

I turned the ring so the heart was pointing towards her and slid it onto her right ring finger. “It’s a promise that I will love you forever. You will always have my heart, Lauren.”

 

I picked up the second one and went to put it on my own finger, but Lauren’s hand covered mine, stopping my action. I glanced up to meet her eyes as she slowly removed the ring from my grasp and proceeded to slide mine onto my right ring finger. 

 

I crashed my lips against hers suddenly, infusing all of my emotion into the kiss. I shifted my legs so that I got to my knees and I pressed my body against hers, laying us back against the wooden floor. I grabbed her hair and pushed my tongue past her lips as she hooked her ankles behind my back, pulling me down into her as she subconsciously ground herself upwards into me. 

 

I almost forgot….

 

“Mmm…” I moaned into her lips before trying to extract myself.

 

She held onto me tighter. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

I held up a finger, indicating one minute and when she wouldn’t budge, I gave her my best pouty face. Finally, she let loose of her grasp and unhooked her ankles, sitting up with me. 

 

“I promise,” I signed. “Just one minute. Sit on the couch, okay? I’ll be back in just one minute.”

 

I got up and ran off to one of the other bedrooms. In just under a minute I returned to the living room. Lauren was sitting in the middle of the couch staring into the fire. I walked directly in front of the flame, obscuring her view – but she didn’t seem to mind. Her sexual energy went through the roof – she was burning so bright she was blinding me. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before licking her lips…

 

“You like?” I signed, standing in the middle of the room clad only in a see-through red lace babydoll lingerie top, a matching g-string, and a standard Santa Claus hat atop my head – my long dark locks flowing over my shoulders. 

 

I looked down at my ensemble – I even impressed myself. 

 

My gazed shifted back to Lauren – who was completely speechless. I sauntered over to her slowly – taking my time and enjoying the vivid expressions on her face. When I reached the couch, I grabbed her hands and lifted them up in the air and placed them behind her head. I turned myself around, giving her a perfect view of my firm ass, and began swaying my hips from side to side – looking over my shoulder as I bit my lip in response to her increasing sexual arousal. 

 

Lauren’s eyes became speckled with cobalt flecks and so just for fun, I dipped down, squatting as low as I could, before slowly grazing her legs with my ass as I gradually raised myself back up. I knew she had to be soaked by now – I sure as hell was, but I just wasn’t done playing. I grabbed her hands and helped her off the couch – dancing around her to the sound of my own music. She tried to grab my hips, but I smacked her hands. I turned around and put my ass right against her pelvis – pressing against her tightly as I swayed back and forth before dropping down low again, repeating my prior action. Once I stood completely up, Lauren must have had enough. She grabbed me by the waist and spun me around quickly – crashing her lips into mine vigorously. I pushed against her – and we fell onto the couch, Lauren sitting on it properly and me straddling her lap. 

 

I ground myself into her as her hands came under the sheer fabric and gripped at my back and my ass. I had to admit – I loved it when Lauren grabbed my ass. Her nails were relatively short, but she always had this little bit of nail that dug into the flesh of my skin and it was absolutely heavenly. 

 

“Want to unwrap your next present?” I asked after pulling myself from her lips and leaning back so she could see my hands.


	28. Chapter 28

In all our time together, I had never seen Lauren so rough or exhibit so much strength.  The blonde grabbed my ass roughly, picked me up, and slammed me down on the hardwood floor.  It stung a little but I really didn’t care.  She attacked my lips with hers, her hands roughly grabbing at my skin – her nails digging into my flesh.   I don’t know what I was prepared for – but it wasn’t this. However, I certainly was _not_ complaining.  _Rough_ Lauren was definitely _hot_ Lauren. 

 

 

 

“This needs to go,” she growled against my lips before sitting up on her knees. 

 

 

 

I moved to try to sit up, so she could pull the red lace off of me, but instead, Lauren gripped the top hem – where my boobs were perfectly situated and ripped it apart.

 

 

 

“So much for saving the wrapping,” I teased before she began attacking my right breast with her mouth. Her tongue went straight for a painfully hard nipple - her hand urgently grabbing the other breast…tweaking the nipple between her fingers.

 

 

 

I cried out, completely soaking myself.  My back arched in reaction, my boobs pressing harder into her hand and mouth. God, I needed her now.  I lifted my legs and hooked my ankles behind her back, grinding myself up against her.  It wasn’t enough… I wanted the friction…needed the friction.    I used my feet to start pushing off Lauren’s sweat pants. She aided me in the task by using her free hand to work the waist band down her hips enough that I could push the remainder of the material off her legs with my feet. 

 

 

 

When she was free of the baggy material, she situated herself once again between my legs and ground her naked bottom half down on me urgently – her hips continually rocking against mine…pressing into me as best as she could.  I grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it upwards. She left my breast to sit back on her knees and take over, quickly lifting the shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor.  I stared at her – her naked body so close to mine.  I sat up and began kissing her bare chest before dipping my head down and grabbing a nipple between my lips – my hand immediately seeking out the other. Lauren’s head rolled back on her shoulders, enjoying the pleasure I was delivering to her diamond-hard buds.  She lifted her head up and pulled me into her as she pushed the fabric of the ripped lingerie off my shoulders.

 

 

 

I pushed against Lauren, forcing her roll to her side and lay on her back. I let go of her nipple and crashed my lips with hers – thrusting my tongue into her awaiting mouth passionately.  She clawed at my back – pulling down, melding our heated bodies together.  I broke the kiss and trailed my lips against her jaw, my tongue drawing a line up to her ear.  I bit down on her earlobe and she writhed beneath me. 

 

 

 

“Need to feel more…” she panted, grabbing the barely-there panties covering my mound. 

 

 

 

I moved my legs – helping her to get me out of them – and then I pressed myself up against her.  I could tell from the heat and humidity emanating from our lower halves just how wet and ready we both were – no succubus super sex powers required.  I moved my hand in between us and traced the outside of her puffy lips – she was drenched. I purred into her ear the moment my fingers came into contact with her wetness - making sure she felt the vibrations.

 

 

 

“You are so wet,” I hummed directly into her discrete hearing aid – hoping that she would hear me. 

 

 

 

She squirmed beneath me, her hands grabbing at my waist, pulling me down – oh she definitely heard that… 

 

 

 

I slipped my fingers down – parting her lips as I trailed my digits up and down the length of her.  

 

 

 

“God…” she whined.

 

 

 

I kissed her roughly as I thrusted first two and then three fingers inside of her, pumping my hand in and out of her urgently.  She broke the kiss – screaming out into the ether.  I curled my fingers on every exit trying to consistently reach her most sensitive place.  I pulsed her through her core and in return she dragged her nails against the flesh of my back, leaving bright red marks in their wake.  Her hips bucked up at me wildly – allowing me to easily drive my fingers deeper and deeper into her.  

 

 

 

Lauren’s skin was coated in sweat – her blonde hair darkened under the dampness as she lay on her back, taking everything that I was giving to her. Her walls gripped my fingers so tightly I felt that my bones were going to break from the constriction. But nonetheless, I didn’t stop.  I pressed on through the pain, using all of my strength to work her pussy like a puppet on a string.  She was so close and yet so reluctant to just let go.

 

 

 

I lowered my head once again – covering her lips with mine before drawing out her chi.  A fraction of a second after I began feeding, Lauren came hard – her hips stilling their movements, her walls spasming and constricting around my fingers even tighter than before, her screams filling the air around us. I stopped feeding and stilled my movements for just a few moments, but then once again began easing my fingers in and out of her slowly.  I wiggled my thumb up between her lips and trapped her throbbing nub beneath it, moving in an unpredictable mixture of figure eight’s and small circles.

 

 

 

It didn’t take long for Lauren’s body to tense once again.  I refused to speed up my movements – forcing her intense orgasm to be drawn out as long as possible.  Once again, I fed – tasting Lauren’s signature peach-flavored chi.  There really was nothing sweeter.

 

 

 

After extracting my fingers from her, I rolled onto my side, drawing random shapes on her sweat-glistened stomach. We laid there for several minutes – I was in no rush. Well, my body wanted nothing more than to be fucked into oblivion, but I wanted to give her enough time to enjoy her own ecstasy.

 

 

 

It didn’t take very long before Lauren started kissing me – her tongue exploring the inside of my mouth, her teeth grazing my lips, and her hands traveling across my body.  My skin was on fire – everywhere she touched me burned.

 

 

 

“Bo…” Lauren pulled back, blue specked eyes locking on mine.  “I want…”

 

 

 

I pushed her hair back away from her face.  “What?” I asked verbally.

 

 

 

She bit her lip before looking over at the packages that were piled by the tree.  “Can I…?”

 

 

 

I nodded, my smile reaching my ears.  “Yes please,” I emphasized.

 

 

 

She crashed our lips together as she grabbed my face, securing our position. 

 

 

 

We kissed for several minutes before she lifted herself off of me, grabbed the previously indicated package, and headed for the bedroom.   “Come get me…”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The black leather bands looked good on her – sexy, really. In the center of her mound, a rather large purple dildo was secured to the harness fastened around Lauren’s hips. I gulped as my eyes studied the toy up close from the bulbous head, to the ridges in the shaft, and finally to the generously sized base.  I was actually a little nervous – I hadn’t expected the toy to be _that_ big.  6 or 7 inches, sure, but this had to be at least 8 inches and 2.5-3 inches in diameter. It was obvious Lauren _was not_ playing around.

 

 

 

I scooted back on the bed and Lauren followed – crawling on all fours up the length of my body before she settled between my legs.  Despite all the crazy sex positions we had found ourselves in, this…Lauren on top of me…was probably my ultimate favorite.  It made me feel loved, protected, wanted, and connected. She kissed me tenderly for a brief moment before pulling away and looking into my eyes as she brushed my dark hair away from my face. 

 

 

 

“If I hurt you…”

 

 

 

“You won’t,” I signed back.

 

 

 

“I just don’t know…” she blushed.  “I’ve never done this before…like this,” she admitted before looking down and gesturing to the toy.

 

 

 

I smiled widely.  “Wanna know a secret?”

 

 

 

She nodded her head.

 

 

 

“I’ve not done it like this before either…” I signed, keeping my eyes locked on hers.  “So we figure it out together, yea?”

 

 

 

The next thing I knew, Lauren’s lips were on mine – nipping at my bottom lip at first, then pulling on the sensitive flesh with her teeth.  Our tongues met and our hands grabbed fistfuls of hair – pulling each other closer, tighter.  Lauren’s hips bucked slightly and I felt the bulge rub against me- causing me to moan into her mouth.   She smiled against my lips and began placing hard kisses along my jaw line, trailing her mouth down my neck – kissing and biting her way to my collarbone.  

 

 

 

Lauren brought a hand in between us and grabbed at the flesh of my breast – her fingers immediately seeking out my hard nipple.  I gasped, my head tilting back on the pillows as I ground myself up into her, finding the relief I sought in the bulge between my legs.  My breath quickened as the dildo rubbed against my clit, but before I could go much further, Lauren backed her hips away from mine – hovering herself above me- practically in a plank position. 

 

 

 

I whimpered at the loss of contact.  “Baby, please…” I cried. 

 

 

 

She shook her head, dropping back to her knees and backing herself up just enough that the toy didn’t come into contact with my center when she leaned over me.   The blonde brought her head down –her lips wrapping around a painful nipple. As she sucked and nibbled, it felt like I was coming undone – I was so aroused and I was fighting my succubus nature to flip the tables and take her right then and there.  Her nails dragged up and down both of my sides before she grabbed my large breasts and massaged them roughly – her mouth still on one nipple and her fingers moving to tweak the lonely one. I knew why she was teasing me – but I didn’t need to be teased.  I needed _her_. 

 

 

 

Lauren let go of the nipple, her hand coming up to take the place of her succulent lips, as she trailed her mouth down to my ribcage and my stomach.  Her outstretched tongue licked its way across the plain of my belly – her teeth biting at the flesh intermittently.  I pushed my ass into the mattress- my hips writhing underneath her touch.  She continued her journey downwards – stopping at my inner thigh.  She sucked vigorously on the flesh, leaving a bruise, I’m sure.  I tangled my hands in her hair – trying to guide her head where I wanted touched the most.  For a moment, I thought I was actually going to get what I wanted – I tugged at her hair and she allowed her head to be moved, only she didn’t stop where I needed her to... No, instead, she just moved to the other inner thigh and continued her seductive assault on the skin there.

 

 

 

I couldn’t take it anymore.  My hips were bucking into the air slightly… I needed to feel her….my pussy needed to feel her.  I put my fingers on Lauren’s chin and lifted her head up so she could look into my eyes as I showed her my pained expression. 

 

 

 

“Aww…” she soothed.  “Does my succubus _need_ some attention?”

 

 

 

I nodded, my chest rising and falling with each passing breath.

 

 

 

“Hmmm…. No…not yet,” she teased, lifting herself away from me and using one of her incredibly strong arms to roll me over onto my stomach.  

 

 

 

She forcefully tangled her fingers into my hair, drawing my head to the side as she laid on top of me – the toy pressing into one of my ass cheeks.  Her tongue followed the ridges of my ear before she bit down onto my ear lobe.  I shuddered, but my reaction didn’t faze her.  She moved south, biting down hard on the back of my neck, my shoulders, and intermittently on my spine- her hands wrapped around me, clawing at my breasts and my abs and the front of my hips as she went. 

 

 

 

I couldn’t focus – everything was too much and definitely not enough.  Every nerve ending was ablaze – I couldn’t tell where one kiss ended and where the next bite began.  I felt her everywhere and nowhere at the same time.  She dug her nails into the flesh of my ass and then bit down on one cheek for good measure – I nearly rose off the bed.  I was a mess of sensitive nerves, dripping wetness, and trembling muscles.  She continued to bite down my ass and onto the backs of my thighs – she was trying to kill me.  Yep. Lauren was definitely trying to make me implode upon myself. 

 

 

 

She kissed her way back up, before turning me back around and once again settled herself between my legs.  I could feel the toy pressing against my most sensitive spot and it took every ounce of control I had not to rub against it – I wanted to…god did I want to, but out of fear that Lauren would tease me even longer, I did everything I could to restrain myself.  

 

 

 

“Do you want me?” Lauren whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my skin in all directions. 

 

 

 

I could only nod, my body quivering under her words.

 

 

 

She smiled mischievously then leaned down, taking my bottom lip between her teeth – pulling on it slightly and biting down into the nimble flesh.  Before I could moan, Lauren’s tongue pushed passed my lips and began exploring every crevice of my hot cave– licking the insides of my cheek, the roof of mouth, under my tongue.  I felt like I was on fire… like I was completely drunk and had been set ablaze.

 

 

 

Lauren broke the kiss and sat back on her knees, her eyes trailing over my naked body.  I had never been shy about my body – I knew I had curves in all the right places – but I felt almost nervous the way Lauren was raking her eyes down my skin, centimeter by centimeter.  Her fingers grazed against the skin of my stomach and I jumped – the anticipation completely overtaking me.  One long, elegant finger burned a path from my stomach down to my center and when it came into contact with my slick core, I arched my back, a strangled cry leaving my lips. 

 

 

 

“You’re so wet,” she whispered, stating the obvious. 

 

 

 

She had been tormenting me for nearly an hour – I wasn’t ‘wet’ I was completely soaked.  She parted my lips with her finger, gliding it through the wetness…first circling my pulsing nub and then thrusting it deep into my core.  I gripped the sheets tightly, my knuckles turning white.  On her next thrust she added a second finger and then a third.  My walls gripped the intrusion tightly – wanting to bring her deeper and never let go.  She quickened her pace- keeping her strokes deep, but not forceful…. god did I wish she would be forceful.  All I wanted was for her to pound herself into me, but no.  Lauren entered me deeply and then withdrew at a very steady pace with almost zero power behind her thrusts- serving only to frustrate me and make my body crave more. 

 

 

 

I writhed beneath her, my legs bent, but unable to remain still.  I tried moving my hips – attempting to get her even deeper or faster or make the thrusts more forceful, but Lauren anticipated and adjusted her actions to keep me from achieving my goal.  She curled her fingers inside of me – hitting that glorious spongy spot at the front of my core and I began to feel the deep pressure rumbling in my lower belly.   I bit my lip and threw my head back – I wanted the release so bad but as soon as I felt myself teetering the edge, she completely removed her fingers from me.

 

 

 

I lifted my head to determine what the hell happened and my mouth went completely dry as I watched her coat the tip and shaft of the dildo with my own juices.  A low growl erupted from my throat as Lauren locked eyes with me.  I don’t know if Lauren decided that the toy wasn’t lubricated enough – I would be the first to tell her that it was…my juices were running down the shaft – but she stuck her fingers through an opening in the harness – crying out when her fingers disappeared inside her.  I watched her – completely hypnotized – as her fingers appeared and disappeared in a slow but steady rhythm.  With her head thrown back and her face strained, Lauren’s hips jerked forward – a small orgasm sweeping over her.  She then drew out her soaking wet fingers and began coated the toy further.  I couldn’t even think, let alone process that Lauren had just masturbated on top of me to lubricate the toy… the idea that her wetness would soon be inside of me was nearly enough to make me come without any further contact. 

 

 

 

It almost seemed as if everything was going in slow motion – the anticipation was just too much.  Lauren guided the tip of the toy to my entrance and pushed her hips forward slowly.  I gasped, feeling the very large head stretch my core – my walls being forced to expand. Satisfied with the initial insertion, Lauren moved to hover her body above mine. She leaned down and kissed me slowly as she continued to push inside of me.  I could feel the shaft inching its way into my depths – I was so tight and my walls forcefully gripped the intrusion, latching onto it desperately.  The blonde broke the kiss and gazed down into my eyes as the last little bit of the shaft was pushed into me.  Looking up at her, all I saw was love and adoration – this was everything.  Feeling her – being surrounded by her…was everything.

 

 

 

“I love you, Bo.”

 

 

 

I smiled widely.  “I love you too.”

 

 

 

I tangled my hands loosely in her hair, bringing her down to kiss me.  As we kissed, she slowly began moving her hips, taking the toy almost completely out before slowly pushing it back in.  I moved my hands to wrap around her shoulders, drawing her closer to me – her breasts pressing up against mine. It was a delightful feeling as our nipples brushed against each other in time with our antagonizing slow rhythm.  Our tongues collided with each other, first languidly but then we quickly shifted to a battle for dominance.  As our kiss changed pace, so did Lauren’s rhythm.

 

 

 

I angled my hips and wrapped my legs around Lauren – the heels of my feet resting against her almost naked ass, pulling her deeper into me and trying to increase the pace. Every time she reached my depths, I cried out – doing my best to keep breathing.  It was incredible.  Feeling Lauren so deep within me… both of her hands cupping my breasts and playing with my hard nipples…her tongue collided with mine… it was overwhelming. My slick walls tried to maintain a grip on the ever-moving shaft, but to no avail – Lauren gradually continued to increase the pace and force of which she pushed the toy into me. 

 

 

 

I had felt nothing like this before – and I mean _nothing_.  She was hitting all the right places…the ripples and curves in the shaft were rubbing against my inner walls, the base of the toy was pounding against my clit…Lauren was everywhere – inside and out and she was working me…playing me like a puppet on a string.  Sweat was dripping down my face, my breasts, and my stomach for each time she would thrust into me, I pulled myself upwards to get her deeper.  It was one hell of a cardio workout.  Lauren was sweating too – the salty liquid was built up on her brow and her hair was matted down. 

 

 

 

Lauren pulsed me – right through my breast and the electricity went straight to my core.  I pulsed her back and she dropped her head – her arousal completely apparent.  I was so focused on how good feeling her was, that when the deep pressure in my belly intensified, I cried out – barely able to hold on.

 

 

 

Lauren looked at me – her eyes sparkling with blue flecks.  “Don’t you dare.”

 

 

 

Why did she always do that?  “God…”

 

 

 

“I want to get deeper…”

 

 

 

My eyes widened as she sat back a little and lifted my hips up – forcing me to wrap my legs around the top of her hips.  I was practically laying on my upper back and shoulders, but the moment she started slamming the toy into me – I no longer cared.  With every thrust, I nearly screamed. Lauren brought a hand down to my clit and began rubbing it with two fingers at a lightening speed.  I couldn’t hold on.  Two jack-hammering thrusts later, my body froze as the earth-shattering orgasm broke over me in waves, but Lauren didn’t stop. 

 

 

 

She continued to thrust into me – harder…faster… She mixed the deep thrusts with very quick short ones – causing my body to rip apart at the unpredictable sensation.  Since she shifted, my hands were no longer able to grab onto her shoulders, so I gripped the sheets at my sides as I came again – the walls of my cunt spasming against the shaft of the toy. I could feel each newly released flow of juices trickle down the backs of my thighs.

 

 

 

Lauren set my hips back down- but refused to stop…she just kept pounding into me. I wasn’t sure how much more I could take.   I wrapped my legs around her waist once again, trying to keep her close as I damn near convulsed beneath her.  She kissed me hard and then began feeding from me.  As my chi flowed into her mouth – another powerful orgasm blasted me.

 

 

 

I cried out her name so loud that the smile on her face after she stopped the feed told me that she had heard me through her hearing aids.  I brought my hands up in front of my face and repeatedly signed ‘done’. 

 

 

 

She stilled her hips, but kept the toy inside, allowing my walls time to calm down and me time to regain some composure.  We kissed – slowly, deeply… hands tangled in hair, fingers trailing faces…. It was intense and so intimate just being with her – laying here with her…. Nothing and no one could or would ever compare.

 

 

 

After a few minutes, she pulled out – I whimpered and immediately missed the fullness.  I hadn’t really known what to expect – but it was nothing like I had ever dreamed of – it was so much better…it was Lauren.  Just the simple fact that it was her – and no one else – made the experience mean so much more. 

 

 

 

We laid in each other’s arms after she took off the harness and placed it on the night stand. 

 

 

 

“Wow…”

 

 

 

“That good?” Lauren asked.

 

 

 

I just looked at her – I was struggling to find the energy to breathe let alone move my hands and sign to her.   She giggled – knowing exactly what I was trying to convey with my eyes.

 

 

 

“Yea…that good. You are so amazing,” I signed, forcing my muscles to work as a wide grin plastered my face.

 

 

 

Lauren pushed my hair back away from my face and then kissed me – her lips dancing with mine in a tender and sweet moment. 

 

 

 

“So amazing,” I breathed against her lips – not caring if she could hear me.  I captured her lips again and rolled her over. 


	29. Chapter 29

I needed to go for a run.  Which was very weird for me. I didn’t run.  Well, not unless I was running from something or to something… but I never ran just to run.  And yet I found myself running around the lake at five in the morning. I had to get my head together.  It was time.  I needed to tell Lauren what had happened and I wasn’t so sure how she would take it.  In all honesty, I was more nervous to talk to Lauren than I was pissed at my grandmother – if that was even possible.  The time that we had spent at the hospital and then the lake house didn’t mitigate my rage at Isabeau, it only compartmentalized it for a short time while I took care of my girlfriend and we enjoyed some much needed time together.  I was dealing with two conflicting issues – not letting Lauren out of my sight for a good, long while and making up for the lost time…and dealing with Isabeau.  

 

The problem was – the situation with Isabeau, while infuriating, made me sick to my stomach.  I wanted answers, yes, but as much as I wanted answers – I didn’t.  I didn’t want to hear the reasons behind what I found out from the Magina. I didn’t want it to be true – whatever the reason was.  And no reason would ever be reason enough.  Nothing – NOTHING – could excuse what she did.  I had dreams of waking up and everything had been a dream… that we were still at the beach house and I was just in a very deep sleep…that Lauren wasn’t taken and I didn’t have to find her…and my grandmother was actually _happy_ that I met Lauren.  It still weighed on me that Trick may have known.  I honestly didn’t know if I could handle it if he did. While Isabeau and I were close, Trick and I were that much closer.  We talked about everything.  He seemed to genuinely like Lauren – he talked with her, asked her questions, took an interest.  I can’t remember a time when my grandmother even asked about Lauren – not genuinely at least. The possibility that Trick knew was almost too much to bear.

 

It was possible that part of the reason I waited so long to talk to Lauren or to confront Isabeau is that I wanted to pretend that nothing had happened.  I was in denial.  But I had to tell Lauren and once I told her it would all become real.  It _was_ real.  Her experience was real; my experience was real. It happened and we had to deal with it.  We couldn’t live in our make-believe wonderland forever – even though I wished that was the case. I wanted nothing more than to just live in this house with her until the universe collapsed upon itself and life no longer existed.  However, that was not feasible – and I knew it.  I stood close to the lake, looking out over the choppy water, trying to acquire some resolve.  As I made the decision to tell Lauren, I could feel the rage begin to build once again within me.  Rage. Hurt. Sadness... Betrayal. They were all there and I had pushed them away long enough.  It was time to deal with it.  It was time to find out the truth – and I would stop at nothing to ensure that’s exactly what happened. 

 

“Hey…where were you?” Lauren’s concerned voice echoed through the room as I walked back into the house. 

 

“I just went for a run.”

 

Lauren looked at me strangely.  “Are you sick?” she asked, walking over towards me and feeling my head for a fever playfully.

 

“No,” I signed, grabbing her wrist and bringing it back down between our bodies.

 

Lauren’s face contorted – I had never stopped her from touching me, even platonically.

 

“What is wrong?”

 

"We need to talk..."

 

"What is it, Bo?" she asked, her voice coated in worry.

 

“This… it’s…”  I couldn’t find the words to sign to convey what needed to be explained.  I started to feel myself getting frustrated.

 

“Bo, whatever it is, just tell me,” she soothed, guiding us to the stools at the bar.

 

I took off my coat, my beanie, and my gloves before sitting down on the padded stool.  I undid my high pony-tail and ran my fingers through the long locks as I trying to sort out the words to explain what I needed to.

 

"I... I don't know how to say this.... when I went into the Magina's hideout, before they brought you..."

 

"Bo, I don't want to talk about this…”  Lauren shifted in her seat. “I don’t want to talk about anything related to that time right now. I told you I will talk to you when I’m ready.  I’m not ready.”

 

“I’m not asking you to tell me what happened to you, Lauren.  Yes, I want to know, but when you are ready to tell me.  However, there is something very important I need to tell you about that time.”

 

“I’m not going to say it again; I don’t want to talk about this!”

 

"Please, Lauren I need to…” I pleaded.

 

"You need to? It didn't happen to you, Bo!” she yelled, getting off the seat.  “When you said you needed to talk, this is not what I expected!”

 

"Lauren my grandmother is the reason you were taken and whatever else…. happened! Okay?” I blurted out.  Lauren’s face went white- expressionless.  She sat back down on the seat and appeared to almost faint.  

 

“What?” She asked, as if she knew exactly what I said, but wanted clarification.

 

I took a deep breath and proceeded to sign as I spoke.  “Isabeau was the reason you were there.”

 

Lauren just looked me. 

 

“That's why I didn't want to see her over Christmas. That's why I haven't even talked about her since finding you,” I explained.

 

“Lauren… I looked for you....and I kept looking.  Dyson and Kenzi....they...they found your body and I went to the morgue.  It looked like you and I saw the DNA match....and the DNA said it was you... but something told me it couldn't be true. Isabeau kept trying to get me to move on...like right after and I had thought maybe she just wanted to help me but she wasn't. She was trying to make me forget about you but I couldn't.  I couldn't forget about you. Nothing I did.  And then I went to see Hades, to get you back from the underworld only you weren't there.  And then...the Magina....they were afraid to kill me because of a pact they made with her.... she betrayed me.  And I... I don't know why...."

 

Lauren sat there quiet- her eyes narrowing at every word. 

 

"Please...say something"

 

"You knew?" she spat at me. 

 

"What?"

 

"You knew who threw me into that hell pit and you didn't tell me?" She asked again, her voice low and borderline irate.

 

"Lauren... I wanted you to heal. I wanted this time to focus on you… to focus on us. I made the decision to tell you after Christmas. And the decision to confront my grandmother when we get back." I reached for her hand but she pulled it away and walked to the other side of the room.

 

"That wasn't _just_ your decision to make, Bo!" she yelled at me.

 

I jumped at the aggression in her voice.   "Lauren, please,” I began, my voice pleading and my signs small.  “Maybe I should have told you...but I wanted this time for us."

 

“ _Maybe you should have told me_?  No, Bo.  Not maybe.  You _should_ have told me. The end.”

 

“Okay… I should have told you.  I fucked up,” I signed back, my eyes falling to the floor.

 

"Yea, you fucked up!” she shouted.  “I need to process this.”

 

As she walked past me I tried to stop her by blocking the door.  “Lauren… please… don’t…”

 

 Lauren shot me a look – a look I had never seen on her face before and it forced me to back up willingly.  She grabbed her coat and walked out the back door – the wood slamming shut behind her.   

 

*****

 

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed.  I had called for Darius and told him that she was outside – even though I couldn’t watch her myself right now, didn’t mean that I was going to let her be without protection.  Darius assured me that she would be watched closely.  I just couldn’t allow for something to happen to her again. 

 

Around midday I started a fire and I laid on the couch wrapped in a blanket, staring into the flames.  How could I have been so stupid.  Lauren was right – I should have told her.  My insides were crushed when she told me that ‘it happened to her’ and that she couldn’t believe I knew who threw her into the ‘hell pit’.   I wanted to know what happened…but I couldn’t press her.  I should have never given up -  I should have tried harder to find her.

 

As I went over everything that had happened, one annoying question kept popping up: why couldn’t any of my contacts find her?  In theory, Rodney should have been able to discover something… he could sense body temperature through walls, so hypothetically he should have been able to tell that there were a ton of body-heat signatures in a place that there shouldn’t have been. I figured that Ice or Shayna would have been able to find something too, but no one had reported back to me.  So I had to wonder if they really didn’t find anything, if I left before they _could_ find anything, or… did someone – my grandmother – find out who they were and what they were doing and then persuaded them differently? 

So many questions…

 

I was so lost in thought that I didn’t even hear the door open. In fact, it wasn’t until I heard the soft voice say, "Hey," that I even realized Lauren had come back.

 

I looked up at the blonde from my place on the couch and waved my hand, smiling weakly. 

 

“Can I sit?” she signed. 

 

I nodded and moved my feet closer to me – curling up into near fetal position against one arm of the couch. 

 

"Look, " she began, sitting down next to me.  "I didn't mean to take off...it was just a lot to process.  And I'm sorry for what I said.... I know it was hard for you too. We both went through it, just in different ways. But next time you need to tell me something important, tell me. Don't wait. We can make the decision to address it right away or address it later."

 

I nodded my head in understanding.

 

"Bo, I know how protective you are of me.  And thank you for thinking about me...for thinking about us... but we are in this together, right?"

 

She grabbed my right hand and stroked my ring.

 

I nodded.  "Yes" I signed with my free hand.

 

"Then we have to do these things and make these decisions together.  Now if I was in the hospital or in a position where I was absolutely unable to make a decision, then I trust you to make those decisions without me".

 

"You do?"

 

She nodded in confirmation. "With all my heart, Bo.  But this time I was able to participate in the decision making process.  So from now on, we do this together, okay?"

 

I nodded and she grabbed the sides of my face lightly before bringing me into a gentle kiss.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Thank you. I know you didn't intentionally try to leave me out," she assured.

 

"No. I just wanted you to continue to heal and... honestly... I’m so angry and hurt that I didn't want to talk about it. She's my grandmother, Lauren. She raised me. Took care of me when I was sick. Taught me everything I know. And she looked me in the eyes several times and told me she would do everything she could to help find you.  She even held me at the morgue. There are so many things I just don't understand..."

 

"Maybe it's time to get some answers," Lauren suggested.

 

“I’m scared of the answers,” I admitted, straightening my position on the couch so I could sign a little easier. 

 

“Can you tell me what you are afraid of?”

 

I looked up into her soft brown eyes – they were my solace…my peace…my sanctuary.  Whenever I looked into Lauren’s eyes I felt at home, I felt strong, I felt protected… I felt…loved. Like I could just open up every last part of myself to her – that I could tell her anything and everything.  Like it was okay to be so open and so vulnerable because _she_ would protect _me._

 

“Everything,” I admitted.

 

“Tell me one thing.”

 

I sighed deeply.  “I’m scared that Trick knew and that he did nothing to stop it.”

 

She nodded.  “What else?”

 

“I’m scared that after this… I’m going to lose my entire family.  I just don’t understand why she would do something like that.  Part of me hopes that the Magina somehow knew that I was still conscious and were just trying to fuck with me…. trying to drive my family apart with what they said.  But… I don’t think that’s true.  I mean, I can’t wrap my head around my grandmother doing something so horrible!”

 

“I’ll go with you, if you want, Bo.  We can figure this out together.”

 

“Really?” I asked, tears streaming down my face.

 

Lauren used her thumb to brush away the tears before kissing me on the forehead and then on the lips.  “Yes, honey.  I would do anything for you.  I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

***

 

I marched into the Dal, the heels of my boots hitting the hardwood hard.  Nothing had changed – the same old people in the same old seats.  It felt weird being back after being gone for nearly a month and a half… I could literally feel an energy shift in the ether.  The bar had always felt like home to me, even after I had moved out on my own.  That feeling had completely vanished.

 

“Ysabeau!”  Trick hollered from behind the bar. The short man practically ran towards me – reaching out for a hug.  I hugged him briefly, but pulled away after a second.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, noting my odd behavior.  “We were so worried about you.”

 

“Where’s Isabeau?” I asked coldly, trying not to lose my resolve.

 

“She’s downstairs.”

 

“Can you get her for me?” I asked with a small forced smile. I didn’t want to be mad at Trick.  It was hard to be mad at him – especially because I didn’t know if he did or didn’t do something.

 

“Bo, what is wrong? Are you hurt? Are you okay?” my grandfather asked, surveying my eyes for any hints.

 

“Trick…please…can you just get her…” I begged. 

 

The older man relented, his face still expressing great concern.  “I’ll be right back.”

 

Kenzi moved towards me from across the room and pulled me into a deep hug.  It had only been a handful of days since I had seen her last– she came to visit right before Lauren and I went to the lake house, but I had to admit, I didn’t feel complete without her around.

 

“How are you doing, BoBo?”

 

I looked at her – giving her an uncertain expression. 

 

“How’s…you know who?”

 

“Good.  Better.”

 

“Where is…she?” the young girl whispered to me.

 

“Outside.  Darius and one of his friends are out there with her.”

 

“Afraid to leave her unprotected?”

 

I nodded. 

 

“Don’t blame you.”

 

“Bo!” my grandmother cried, rushing towards me – but I held out my hand, telling her to not to come any closer.  

 

She stopped in her tracks – about four feet from me.  “Bo, what happened? Where have you been? We have so many Light Fae tracking you.  Do you have any idea how worried we’ve been?  You ran off to see your father, who knows where and you haven’t answered your phone… it’s been over a month, Ysabeau!” her voice got louder at the end of her lecture.

 

I didn’t reply to her.  I looked around the full bar and decided it was best that I didn’t have an audience for what was about to occur.   “Everybody – get out!” I hollered loudly.

 

I was met with several protests but when my eyes changed to cobalt blue and I screamed, “Out” the crowd exited the front door rather quickly. 

 

“Bo… what is wrong?” my grandmother asked. 

 

“Where is Lauren?” I asked her flatly. 

 

She looked at me with sad eyes.  “Bo…you know what happened… you were there…”

 

“Is that your final answer?”

 

“Honey, I know this is hard for you.  But…just give it time.  You have been feeding, haven’t you?” she asked, reaching out for my arm, but I quickly pulled away. 

 

“Don’t touch me,” I warned. 

 

“Please, Bo.  Tell me what happened.  Talk to me.”

 

“What happened?  You want to know what happened?” I laughed.  “Seriously?”

 

“Yes, please. Talk to me.  We’ve always been able to talk, Bo – even when you were a little girl. You’ve never shut me out.”

 

“Okay.  Let’s talk,” I agreed before turning my head towards the door and yelling for Darius.

 

My grandmother’s expression was hard to read as one large black man and a smaller, yet still relatively buff looking blond man, Lucas, walked into the bar side by side.  I looked at Darius with a glint in my eye.  It was about to get real. 

 

Darius and Lucas parted to reveal a very healthy, very much alive Lauren.  She stood there in between the two men, her arms to her sides – making direct eye contact with me and then past me to my grandmother.   Isabeau’s face turned several shades of red and purple before she settled on the emotion she was going to project –surprise. 

 

I held out my hand for Lauren and she walked towards me – my arm slipping around her waist protectively.  Lucas took his place caddy-cornered to Lauren -  who would have thought a soldier of the underworld also happened to be fluent in ASL? I wanted Lauren to understand what was being said and so Darius and I made the arrangement for Lucas to interpret for her.  It was also helpful that Lucas would be beneficial in a fight, should it occur.

 

“What??? How?  She’s alive?” My grandmother responded to seeing Lauren beside me, her eyes shifting between the two of us.

 

“Lauren…” Trick gasped - a genuine mixture of emotions flashing across his face.  “How can this be?” he asked, walking over to her and reaching out towards her.

 

“Do not touch her!” I yelled at the small man causing him to jump -  hurt, fear, and sadness filling his eyes.  My heart broke at his expression.  He didn’t know.  He _really_ didn’t know.  “I’m sorry Trick.  We have a few things to figure out first,” I explained and then turned to my grandmother. “Would you like to explain now?” I asked curtly.

 

Lucas interpreted every word for Lauren. My grandmother looked at him – trying to figure out what was going on.

 

“Who is this? What is he doing?” she asked, ignoring my question completely.

 

“This is Lucas.  He is acting as an interpreter for Lauren.  You see because what you did, Lauren lost her hearing. So she must use sign language to communicate,” I verbalized and signed at the same time.

 

“What are you talking about, Bo? What do you mean what I did?” she asked, showing concern. 

 

“Isabeau,” My voice lowered as the intense rage began bubbling to the surface causing my skin to heat and my eyes to flash cobalt.   “Now is really not the time to be dishonest. Let’s try the truth, shall we?” 

 

“Bo, my love, I don’t understand what you _think_ I did…”  Isabeau responded looking between me, Lauren and Lucas nervously.

 

“Fine.  Let me tell you a story and you can tell me the parts _you_ remember participating in,” I spat, letting go of Lauren’s waist and stepping in front of her slightly. 

 

“So where do we start? Where the Magina took Lauren? Or how they made her their slave? How they hurt her?  How she was less than half a mile from this bar the entire time?  Is that a good place to begin?  Or how about how her death was obviously staged?  I still have no idea how _that_ happened…”

 

I continued looking into Isabeau’s eyes as I took a step towards her. 

 

“How about how when I went to Hades and _begged_ him to give her back he said that she wasn’t in the underworld. Or how he looked on every plane and she wasn’t there either.  _She wasn’t there because she was here_! We found a young Magina and I forced him to take me into their nest.  I pretended I was heavily drugged and the Father, his brother, and a couple of the sons were talking about how killing me would have been detrimental to their tribe – because of _you_.  Because _they_ had an agreement _with you_. You gave them Lauren!” I screamed, my body igniting.

 

I felt Lauren’s hand touch my arm and it calmed me down – just barely.  It calmed me down enough that I could maintain control. 

 

 My grandmother’s face shifted – all the false emotions leaving her expression entirely.

 

“What I want to know…” I started, pacing between her and Lauren. I bit my lip and closed my eyes before stilling my walk and turning to face her.  “Is _why_?”

 

“Oh, it’s quite simple, love. She’s Dark.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's POV (it's necessary. Two chapters. I promise!)

_After meeting at the bar…_

 

 

Advanced Analytical Chemistry at 8 in the morning? Pretty exciting!  Advanced Analytical Chemistry as my very first class of the semester? Still exciting!  Advanced Analytical Chemistry as my first class of the semester, at 8 in the morning after a night of drinking, dancing and meeting a brunette who kept making appearances in my sleep? Now we have a problem…Granted, the drinking and dancing was my fault – I probably knew better…okay I _did_ know better, but even those weren’t the real issue.  I didn’t sleep well last night because my dreams were flooded with images of _her_.  I couldn’t stop seeing that striking brunette with those intense dark chocolate eyes.   And now as I sit in my typical third row center seat listening to the professor drone on and on about the syllabus for this course, I _still_ can’t focus because the damn woman won’t leave my head.   I couldn’t get a grip.  I couldn’t shake her.  We locked eyes for a few minutes, we flirted for maybe 30 seconds and yet my imagination kept playing tricks on me – making me wonder if her entire body was as soft as her fingers…if her lips tasted as good as they appeared to… if I’d ever see her again…I knew it was just her natural effect – she was a succubus after all. I had figured that out when I got within 20 feet of her – perk of being a conduit. 

 

 

 

My morning was slightly rushed – two back to back classes, a small break for lunch, an analytical chemistry recitation and then off to the lab for some good ole’ research.  To be honest, I wasn’t really worried about the classes as I had been studying the subjects well before now, but I just couldn’t convince myself that knowing the material was merit enough for skipping class - especially not on the first day. So from analytical chem I went straight to behavioral endocrinology. I quickly realized that the professor leading the endocrinology course was a complete imbecile, who in the first 5 minutes quoted inaccurate information.  Seriously? If you’re going to teach a higher level course to a classroom full of junior and senior students, don’t be so careless.   I couldn’t get out of the class fast enough! 

 

 

 

During my break I decided to rush to the bookstore and pick up all my pre-ordered textbooks so I could get some coffee and finish the rest of my day.  I _needed_ to get to my lab…to my bench…to my microscope where I could be learning something or _doing_ something complex enough to give me something to focus on rather than images of the brunette.  I didn’t have time this year to be distracted – at least not this distracted.  I mean, of course I was curious.  She was a succubus – who wouldn’t be?  Part of me wished to see her again, perhaps to just satiate my scientific curiosity, then maybe she would leave my head.

 

_Pull yourself together Lewis. You have far too much to do this year than to let this woman fluster you – regardless of how stunning she is. Classes. Thesis.  Med School.  This plan does not include beautiful women.  Remember last time – beautiful woman led to disaster. Stay focused!_  

 

 

 

I grabbed my textbooks from the back counter and on my way up to the front, I saw one of the urban fantasy books I had been dying to read.  So of course, like the bookworm I am, I squatted down and started reading the first few pages.  Thirty minutes passed before my cellphone vibrated in my pocket – a text from a freshman in my laboratory – making me realize that I had been absorbed by the book for far too long.  I tossed it on top of my pile of textbooks and stood up – only to knock right into someone behind me.

 

 

 

“Fuck me…” I heard the low voice cry out.

 

 

 

“I am so so sorry,” I apologized, opening my backpack quickly and grabbed a few napkins and a pack of Wet Ones.  “Here, let me!” I exclaimed, wiping off the (thankfully iced) coffee from the leather pants before moving upwards and wiping the spilled liquid from the skin of the woman’s very large chest.  _Whoa…_   I hadn’t even looked at her face, but I had seen those boobs before.

 

 

 

“We meet again,” the brunette smirked.

 

 

 

I looked up into those deep brown eyes and it was like suddenly, I couldn’t breathe.  The woman that had been absorbing my entire day was standing in front of me – and I, like a complete moron, stilled my hand right above her cleavage.  

 

 

 

The woman took a confident step towards me – backing me into the bookshelf, her eyes completely locked on mine.  “Let’s make a deal…. You buy me another coffee and I’ll forget about the damage to the shirt,” she offered, bringing her hand up to my face and pushing back my hair. 

 

 

 

(INSERT LINE)

 

_After the coffee date…_

 

 

 

It had been a week and a half since our coffee date and I still couldn’t get the woman’s face out of my head…or rather I couldn’t get the image of her breasts out of my head…especially after being met with the brunette’s nearly naked boobs as she changed shirts in the middle of the walkway outside of the coffee shop.  I had found myself working in the lab until after midnight for the past week – just trying to keep myself busy and keep my mind from wandering.  It was much easier to run PCR, clone a few genes, sequence the genes, stain some tissue, and problem solve when techniques wouldn’t work than to be at home, dreaming of the succubus.  She told me to find her – knowing that I absolutely could as I knew exactly where she worked, but I battled with myself.  Was this something I wanted to subject myself to? I’d been down that road before- it hadn’t ended well for either of us. That’s why I refused to go back to the bar or even the coffee shop since our last interaction, I couldn’t put myself or anyone else through what Sydney and I had endured. However, what my brain and my…other body part wanted were two very different things.

 

 

 

Of course I was curious, but the feelings I already had… the constant daydreaming of her… the not being able to get her out of my head… I had a very intense crush. Crushes never worked out well. The last time I had a crush like this was with Sydney during my second semester at Yale. I literally ran into her as I was rushing to get to class and, much like with Bo, I couldn’t stop thinking of her. When that class had let out, Sydney was standing outside and invited me to get some frozen yogurt.  A quick friendship turned into a very intense relationship. It was so so good for about 2 years but 3 months before I left, she told me she had had enough of not coming first in my life- school and lab work taking priority. To be honest, Sydney was probably one of the things that facilitated the transfer – well, her and my mother.  When I told my mother I wanted to practice medicine on both humans and Fae she flipped – and my father was absolutely no help.  As an Eired, I had the ability to help lives and so that’s exactly what I set out to do. My father didn’t understand that. My mother wouldn’t understand that. And Sydney had no interest in _trying_ to understand that.   

 

 

 

Actually – Sydney was human. She was a business major and at the top of her class. She put little effort into her work, but succeeded in all of her classes and internships. She had this philosophy of being home by 6, eating dinner by 7, and watching her favorite TV show at 8pm.  At first, she tried to be understanding of my different routine, but as classes caused an increase in studying and as research forced me to be in the lab later, Sydney became less understanding and more demanding.  It really blew up when I started studying for my MCAT’s. I did everything in my power to find time to see her and had she been flexible to let me study in her dorm or her come over when I was studying at mine, I would have seen more of her. But the truth was, I was exhausted and couldn’t give her the attention she so desperately craved.  I was so stressed out with school and research and then studying for the MCAT that when I actually _did_ have some time, all I really wanted to do was vegetate on the couch. I didn’t mind that she was there, but Sydney pushed sex – and I just didn’t have the energy.  Sure, I had more stamina in general because I was Fae, but I was even running my super-human endurance thin. 

 

 

 

This led me to my worst fear with Bo.  Was I attracted to her? Who wouldn’t be? Did we spark? More than I wanted to admit.  Everything inside of me yearned to see her, to talk with her, to learn more about her.  She was intriguing and we shared the same values. Yes, I was Dark – and I was almost afraid to tell her that – but the reasons I aligned with the Dark were not because I believed in many of the Dark’s principles.  The reason I aligned with the Dark was simple – I didn’t think I had another option.  Yet, here was Bo – unaligned and unapologetic.  When I told her I wanted to treat humans, she didn’t flinch, but rather exhibited a sense of surprise and respect.  She understood me – even in a one-hour conversation, she understood me.  But, Bo was a succubus and I knew that meant sex was very high on the priorities list.  Granted, I could chalk up all of my feelings to scientific curiosity or just to the natural affect that succubi have on those around them.  I could ride this out and for once let my curiosity drive me into doing things I didn’t normally do – and hey, maybe it would even stop me from thinking about her all the time.  But, what if it didn’t?  What then? What if I found myself wanting to be around her more? And right now, being the start of the semester, everything was relatively low-key but when I started interviews and when I started doing the time-sensitive portions of my research – which would be coming up in the next couple of months – what then?  Maybe I was getting ahead of myself.

 

 

 

“You never came to find me?” the familiar voice broke through my rambling thoughts, startling me and causing an appropriate reaction. 

 

 

 

I spun the high lab chair around quickly to look at the brunette instead of in my microscope.  “Bo.  What are you? How did you?”  I stared at her… there’s no way she should have been able to get past the lobby let alone into this room.  This building was extremely secure.

 

 

 

“Disappointed?” she flashed a sly smile at me, knowing the answer.

 

 

 

I shook my head.  “No, I just…how did you get in here?” 

 

 

 

She held up a badge and looked down at it, shrugging her shoulders. “You really should get some better security. Currently, they’ll let anyone in here.”

 

_That’s how_. She probably flashed her boobs and security gave her anything she wanted.  God knows I couldn’t get the image of her cleavage out of my head – as hard as I tried.

 

 

 

“You didn’t answer my question, _Doctor Lewis_ ,” she stated, walking towards me assertively.

 

 

 

I couldn’t let it show, but I loved how the words ‘Doctor Lewis’ fell from her tongue.  The moment the title left her lips, I felt a shiver travel up my spine.  The brunette was in a playful mood and I wasn’t really sure what had taken over me, but suddenly I felt just as playful and just as flirtatious.

 

 

 

“Maybe I wanted you to find me?” I suggested, locking my eyes with hers.  She did have the most beautiful dark brown eyes I had ever seen. They probably appeared to be even a deeper brown color than they originally were because her eyes accentuated by strategic dark eyeliner and darker eye shadow.  I wondered what she looked like without all the makeup – probably still breathtaking.

 

 

 

“Well, I found you,” she countered, taking a step towards me, enclosing in on my space.  Her dark eyes were locked on mine and I could feel every nerve ending in my body screaming…yearning to reach out and touch her.

 

 

 

“Why did you find me, Bo? Is there something I can do for you?” I asked, a surge of confidence overtaking my demeanor.  I took a few assertive steps towards her, causing her to back into one of the plain walls by the door. 

 

 

 

“I, uh…”   She was speechless. Score one for the doctor.  

  


 

“Yes?” I teased, trying to keep my tone serious.

 

 

 

“I wanted to see you.”

 

 

 

“Wanted to see me? I thought a powerful, gorgeous succubus like you would have forgotten all about little ole’ _Doctor_ me,” I smirked, touching her arm.  And then I did something I normally would never do – I used her own powers against her.   She shivered when she felt the pulse overtake her body. She closed her eyes and bit her lip – she was so unbelievably breathtaking.

 

 

 

“That’s right… Eired’s are able to take on powers of those closest to them…”

 

 

 

“Did your research, I see.”

 

 

 

I stopped the pulse and backed up just a bit – completely proud of myself for making the succubus a puddle.

 

 

 

‘Umm…yea… my…my grandfather owns the way station in town. You should come by for a drink and to sign the ledger.  Every Fae in town signs it. It’s nothing fancy, just a big ass book,” she suggested, trying to relax herself from the intense pulse I had sent through her.

 

 

 

“Ah, yes.  The Blood King’s ledger.”

 

 

 

“How did you know?” she asked, her tone of voice indicating she was a little more than surprised.

 

 

 

“You’re not the only one who can research, succubus,” I admitted, a sly smile creeping up on my face.

 

 

 

Bo beamed at me – her entire face lighting up in response. 

 

 

 

“So how bout it?  Come to the Dal tonight?  It’s my only night off from the bar…”

 

 

 

“Are you asking me on a date?  If so, you could do better,” I teased again.  During our interaction, something became glaringly apparent to me – Bo was having the same issues I was.  If she didn’t want to see me again, she wouldn’t have come looking. Not only did she come looking, but she went through a lot of trouble to get here.  The least she could do was ask me out properly. I was a _lady_ after all. 

 

 

 

“Fine,” she stated before closing the distance between us again.  Bo brushed my hair behind my ear and leaned in- her cheek brushing against mine. “Will you have drinks with me tonight?” She whispered into my ear, her lips just touching my skin.

 

 

 

I shivered – the sheer amount of affect this woman had on me was unbelievable. How could I say no?

 

 

 

“I’ll see you tonight,” I whispered back.

 

 

 

Bo moved her head so she could look into my eyes.  “Until tonight, _Doctor_.”  Bo kissed me on my cheek and before the kiss even registered, she was gone and I was left standing in an open room, my thoughts reeling.  

 

 

 

(INSERT LINE)

 

_After La Jolla talk before the biology tutoring_

 

 

“So I’m really bad at this,” she laughed. 

 

 

 

I looked over at Bo’s canvas and had to fight a giggle.  Yes. She _really_ was.

 

 

 

“What is that? Is that even what I drew for you?”

 

 

 

Bo looked at me funny.  “Well, I tried…”

 

 

 

“You’ve effectively painted a straight, traced line…with a curve,” I laughed, getting up from my stool and moving behind her.  “It’s okay, we can fix it.”

 

 

 

It had been a couple of days since Bo and I had our intense talk at La Jolla when we decided that we wanted to give this a try.  We decided to meet for breakfast this morning –as it was Saturday neither of us had school – and I brought her back to my apartment afterwards for a small surprise: we were going to paint.  When we were together, I really enjoyed listening to Bo talk about herself and what she loved –she was just so passionate and so intriguing so I wanted to be able to share a part of myself that I never really shared with anyone before.  Aside from being absolutely enthralled with science, I was also part artist. To me, science was art and art was science. They were not separate entities, but rather intermixed more than most would assume. 

 

 

 

When Bo and I arrived at my back patio, she suddenly became rather nervous seeing the two canvas and easels sitting on top of old, paint splattered sheets- bottles, brushes and tubes of paints laid out as well.  I could draw almost anything, so I instructed Bo that if she told me what she wanted to paint, I’d sketch it and she could just paint within the lines – but apparently that wasn’t going so well.   I stood behind her analyzing her lopsided paint stroke – she was trying to paint over the traced line that separated the water from the sand in a simple beach landscape that I had lightly drawn on the canvas.

 

 

 

“Okay, so first, you’re holding the brush wrong.  Don’t hold it like a pencil.  Hold it like this…” I removed the brush from her fingers and then showed her how to hold it properly. “That will help for other strokes… for this one though…lets make it a wave…”  I took Bo’s hand in mine and guided her through a few strokes, curving the line and creating a wave like pattern for the ocean. 

 

 

 

“Wow.  You really know how to do this…”

 

 

 

I shrugged.  “Painting is relaxing to me.  I started when I was a little girl. I love art.”

 

 

 

“Who is your favorite artist?”

 

 

 

“There’s so many… Marie Laurencin for sure.  Obviously Van Gogh was brilliant.  Georgia O’Keefe is always high on the list... umm… Judy Chicago… I mean, I could go on all day.”

 

 

 

“Wow.  Beautiful, cultured, and smart.  How did I get so lucky?” Bo asked rhetorically, smiling over at me.

 

 

 

I ducked my head, one long piece of hair falling in my face, trying to cover the deep blush flooding my cheeks.  I sat back down on my stool and returned to my own canvas.   “So I know you’re not really an artsy type of girl, but do you like _any_ of the fine arts?”

 

 

 

“Musicals.  I love musicals.” She replied.

 

 

 

“Really?!” I asked, very surprised.

 

 

 

Bo nodded her head, her eyes focused on the task at hand. 

 

 

 

“Everything is better with music.”

 

 

 

“What musicals do you like?”

 

 

 

“Annie Get Your Gun, Ragtime, Guys and Dolls, Cabaret, West Side Story… you name it, I pretty much like it.”

 

 

 

“I’ve never been to one. Always wanted to go though, just never seem to have the time.” I admitted.

 

 

 

“The Lion King is coming next spring.  You should come with me.”

 

 

 

“I’d really like that,” I smiled 

 

 

 

“There’s a few lesser known ones coming, if you’re up for it.  I like them all.  It just takes me away from reality and transports me into a world where anything can happen.”

 

 

 

“Like my books do for me…”

 

 

 

“Exactly,” she confirmed, smiling at me. 

 

 

 

I beamed back at her - I felt like a teenager.

 

 

 

“Okay – movies.  What’s your favorite movie?” Bo asked me.

 

 

 

“That’s easy.”

 

 

 

“Are you going to tell me?” she questioned.

 

 

 

“Nope,” I shook my head.

 

 

 

“Why not?”

 

 

 

“Because you’re going to laugh at me.”

 

 

 

“I promise, I won’t laugh,” she said, nudging my arm with her elbow.  “Tell me, please.”

 

 

 

“Okay…” I paused, turning slightly to look at her.  “So it’s a toss-up… between…”  Oh god, was I really going to admit this to her? She was going to think I was such a geek.

 

 

 

“Between….”

 

 

 

“Between Serenity and Pocahontas”

 

 

 

Bo wasn’t very good at keeping promises – she laughed.

 

 

 

“Stop it!” I smacked her arm playfully.

 

 

 

“Okay, so… I have to ask…” she spoke between giggles.  “Why?”

 

 

 

“Well, do you know what Serenity is?”

 

 

 

“I honestly have to say ‘no.’”

 

 

 

“What?! Really?!”

 

 

 

“I have no idea what Serenity is.”

 

 

 

“Ever heard of Firefly?”

 

 

 

“Fire, what?” she asked, befuddled.

 

 

 

“Oh god! Now you need an education!” I chuckled.  “Firefly was a TV-show directed by Joss Whedon. It was AMAZING but it only lasted one season. To tie up some loose ends, they produced the movie Serenity. How do you not know this?”

 

 

 

“Because you’re the nerd, not me.” She teased.

 

 

 

I shot her a silly look.  “Shush.  I try not to let my geek show too much.”

 

 

 

“Okay, well what about Pocahontas?  Why that movie?”

 

 

 

I shrugged.  “I had a crush on her when I was a kid.”

 

 

 

“Seriously? You had a crush on a cartoon?” she laughed even harder.

 

 

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Stop laughing!”

 

 

 

“I can’t! I really wish I could, but I just can’t.”

 

 

 

That was it.  I put some paint on my brush and flung it at her – the paint splatter landing perfectly on her cheek.

Bo stopped laughing immediately.  “You so did _not_ …”

 

 

 

“In my defense, I was aiming for the …”

 

 

 

Before I could finish, Bo flung blue paint at me – landing it perfectly above the start of my cleavage.  Thankfully, I had both of us change into some of my older paint clothes.  Bo was just a little curvier than I, but my clothes fit her perfectly – in fact, my shorts fit her better than they fit me. I had to keep myself from staring at her ass.   

 

 

 

“Oh it’s on!” I yelled, using my brushes to flick paint at her while trying to dodge her own attack. 

 

 

 

20 minutes later paint was _everywhere_. On her. On me. All over the patio.  Thankfully, it was water-based, so it’d come off easily.   We both stood, covered head to toe in paint, panting from all the physical exertion.  Before I could say anything, Bo closed the distance between us, grabbed my head and kissed me soundly – backing me up against the outside wall.   She swiped her tongue across my lips, begging for permission and, of course, I allowed it.  Her tongue was more intoxicating than alcohol.  Every time we kissed, let alone when we slept together, I could immediately feel dopamine being released and endorphins rushing through my blood stream.  There was no greater pleasure than kissing Bo. 

 

 

 

She pressed her body against mine roughly and ripped her lips away from mine.  “Looks like we need to get cleaned up, _Doctor_ ,” she suggested, using one of her fingers to wipe away some smeared yellow paint from my face.  “Take a shower with me?”

 

 

 

I beamed up at her and kissed her briefly.   “I would love nothing more,” I said, capturing her lips once more.


	31. Chapter 31

_After the first Magina fight and before beach stay-cation_

 

 

 

It had definitely been an adjustment staying with Bo and Kenzi continuously. As much as I loved waking up next to Bo, it was just different than what I was used to.  My interview for UCSD’s College of Medicine was quickly approaching, I had 3 intense exams coming up, and I just started a very time-dependent part of my research. I had been fretting about Bo’s reaction to me studying or working late, but the brunette was completely understanding.  Regardless of how late I got out of the lab or the library, Bo was waiting patiently for me – never complaining, never looking irritated or annoyed, just happy to see me.  She always took me to get something to eat – asking me what I wanted and if I wasn’t sure, she just decided immediately so I didn’t have to think about it.  And then we would go home, typically after grabbing take-out that she called in – rarely did we sit in anywhere, I was just too tired.  We’d eat and she would take care of cleanup, the laundry, and rub my neck or my head… she even helped me study my notecards for my exams.

 

 

 

It was Friday evening – and I had just finished up the second day of injections on my research mice– which meant, I had to go back up to the school both Saturday and Sunday at 7am and 7pm to continue the 5-day injection protocol.  I was exhausted and I still had one exam to study for.  I waved to the security guard as I walked out the door of the laboratory building and – true to form – Bo was sitting at the picnic table, on her laptop.

 

 

 

“Whatcha doing?” I asked, sitting down beside her.

 

 

 

Bo’s face turned bright red when she turned to look at me, closing her laptop suddenly.

 

 

 

“Are you blushing? What were you doing Bo?” I asked – observing the succubus’s very strange behavior.

 

 

 

“Nothing.  You ready to go?” she countered, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

 

 

 

“Oh no you don’t…” I smiled.  “Why the blush?”

 

 

 

“What blush?” she asked innocently.

 

 

 

“I sat down, you started blushing profusely, and then slammed your laptop closed… what were you doing?”

 

 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she played.

 

 

 

I rolled my eyes “Seriously… what were you doing?”

 

 

 

She sighed.  “I was reading…”

 

 

 

“You were reading? Okay… what book? Anything I’d like?” I asked, seriously – still trying to figure out why Bo would blush because I found out she was reading.  Bo wasn’t unintelligent – quiet the opposite.

 

 

 

“Umm… I wasn’t really reading a book.”

 

 

 

“Okay… what were you reading then?”

 

 

 

“Um… Fan…uh…fiction.”

 

 

 

“Fanfiction?”

 

 

 

Bo nodded.

 

 

 

“You were reading fanfiction?”

 

 

 

Bo nodded again.

 

 

 

“Okay…what fanfiction? Sometimes they have the best stories”

 

 

 

“Well, it was less story…and more…”

 

 

 

“You were reading smut!” I exclaimed, trying to not fall over laughing.   

 

 

 

Bo’s face blushed bright red again. 

 

 

 

“Why am I not surprised?” I laughed, pulling her into a tender kiss. 

 

 

 

Bo drove us back to her apartment after dropping by our favorite pizza place and grabbing food for us. She took my book bag and hers (even though I protested several times) as well as all of the food, leaving me to carry my bottle of water. She really was chivalrous and it was adorable. 

 

 

 

“Okay, so close your eyes…” she demanded, unlocking the door with her free hand.

 

 

 

“Close my eyes?”

 

 

 

“Mmmhm. There’s something I want to show you.”

 

 

 

I looked at her suspiciously, but willingly complied.

 

 

 

I heard the door open and Bo make her way inside.  “Go ahead and come in, but keep your eyes closed.”

 

 

 

I did as I was told and felt my way into the entry way- stopping just inside the door. I was more afraid that I’d bump into something or lose my balance if I tried to walk too far.

 

 

 

“Okay,” Bo’s voice echoed through the room.  She took my hands and guided me to an unknown part of the first floor.  “You ready?”

 

 

 

I giggled. “Yes…what is it?”

 

 

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

 

 

Before me was a newly decorated corner of the living room containing a desk with a comfortable looking chair, a small black bookcase with all of the books I had brought, and more office supplies than I could ever use. She had collected an array of my favorite brand and colors of highlighters, pens, and pencils as well as mounted a large dry erase board to a nearby wall.

 

 

 

“I know it can’t be easy to be here all the time, especially when you’re studying. So I wanted to try to make it easier.  Kenzi knows when you are in this space that you are not to be bothered. I tried to get everything you like – your notecards, your favorite pencils, your little stickies for your books… I just want you to be comfortable here.  Oh…and did you see the little sign…”

 

 

 

I looked above the desk and on the wall was a flat wooden name plate that said “Dr. Lauren Lewis”. 

 

 

 

I smiled widely.

 

 

 

“I know you keep telling me you aren’t a doctor yet, but think of it more as…motivation,” Bo explained, wrapping her arms around me from behind.  “Do you like?”

 

 

 

“Bo…” I breathed.  “This…it’s incredible.”

 

 

 

“You’re incredible.”

 

 

 

My heart melted like a puddle. She always knew just what to say. I turned in her arms and lightly grazed her jaw with my fingers – pulling her in for a loving kiss.

 

 

 

“So, tonight… do you have to study?”

 

 

 

“I probably should try.  I have to go inject the mice again at 7am and then again tomorrow evening at 7.  Same with Sunday... basically every day until Wednesday evening.”

 

 

 

“Okay.  What test do you have Monday?”

 

 

 

“Biochem.”

 

 

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

 

 

“Anything…”

 

 

 

“Do you even realize how crazy intelligent you are?”

 

 

 

I ducked my head, my hair falling in my face.

 

 

 

“Seriously, you are like… I don’t know… Stephen Hawking smart…”

 

 

 

I chuckled. “Oh gosh no…Dr. Hawking is like a genius…”

 

 

 

“And so are you.  You’re so incredible and you don’t even realize it.”

 

 

 

I blushed again. 

 

 

 

“Okay, so as of right now, I am your personal servant.  We’re going to eat dinner and take a warm shower and then if I can do anything to help you study, I’m at your disposal. Anything you need, you just ask.”

 

 

 

“How are you so amazing?”

 

 

 

“Because you are,” she said sincerely, brushing my hair away from my face.  “Okay – kitchen… food.  I know you haven’t eaten all day.”

 

 

 

“Not true!” I lied, looking away from her.

 

 

 

“Oh really?  Aside from this morning when _I_ fed you, when did you eat?”

 

_Caught_.

 

 

 

I couldn’t answer.

 

 

 

“Kitchen.  Now,” she snapped her fingers at me and then swatted my ass playfully.  “Gotta get that brain some much needed nutrition.”

 

 

 

“Speaking of nutrition… it’s been a few days…are you okay? Do you need to feed?”

 

 

 

Bo took a step in front of me and stopped me from walking.  She cupped my face and forced me to look at her.  “You will do _anything_ to keep the focus from being on you.  Why?”

 

 

 

I shrugged. “I guess I’m just not used to being the center of attention. I’m pretty independent.”

 

 

 

“Well you are the center of _my_ attention.  So let me take care of you. If I get hungry, I’ll let you know, but I’m perfect. Let’s just focus on getting _you_ through _your_ hell week.  Okay?”

 

 

 

I nodded. 

 

 

 

I had never known someone to be so understand – to shift their sole focus to _me_. My parents didn’t even focus on me.  I lie – my nanny when I was younger… I was the center of her world, but aside from that, I pretty much looked out for myself. Even Sydney… my studying and late nights were an inconvenience to her. But Bo… Bo was standing here, trying to take care of me, being completely selfless.  She was like no other person on this earth.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_After being taken by the Magina_

 

 

 

The room was dark…cold.  Where was I?  I tried to sit up from my prostrate position, but the moment I moved I felt dizzy and like I was going to vomit.   My mouth was dry – like I had been sucking on cotton and I could taste a bitter chemical flavor.  I started to panic – flashes of being with Bo, men storming the beach house, ripping her and I apart... hurting her… covering my mouth with something…  those were the last moments I could remembered. I had been restrained by a very large man who had a cloth over my mouth… and now I was here – wherever ‘here’ was.  I focused on my breathing, trying to relax and bring my respiration rate down.  I couldn’t afford to panic. I had to remain calm. I had to problem solve.  I was with the Magina – that much was clear. But I didn’t know where I was.  I tried reaching out to Bo – I could feel her, but only faintly.  She was in great distress – and rightfully so.  I tried calling out to her…but nothing.  

 

 

 

I wasn’t even sure how long I had been out.  I felt discombobulated and extremely disoriented. I also felt heavy…my head felt heavy – very pressurized and I had extreme vertigo – even laying down.  No amount of chloroform (which is what I believe I tasted in my mouth) would have made me feel _this_ way - I must have been drugged with some form of sedative. When the nausea subsided, I tried to sit up once again, but was met with the same result.  As I laid back down once again on the cold, hard floor, my eyes shut and I fell back into a slumber.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

My body was tossed to the floor – a different floor…a padded floor. 

 

 

 

I forced myself to open my eyes. I was extremely weak… I could barely think…barely assess my surroundings.  It took a few minutes before everything came into view.  Circling me, were a group of 5 younger looking Magina adolescent boys – an older man was standing just outside the circle. He smiled when he saw my eyes open and then turned his back and walked out of the room.  

 

 

 

Suddenly, I felt my ribs crack from the force of a heavy kick and then all 5 young men began feeding on me.  It was agonizing…painful.  It was like the worst migraine I had ever had intensified to the 100th degree.  My brain felt like it was going to implode upon itself.  I wanted to die… that’s what I thought was going to happen anyways, but as I laid there waiting for my death, an image of a hurt Bo flashed into my mind.  No.  I couldn’t and wouldn’t let them win. 

 

 

 

I mustered every last ounce of energy in me and turned their feeding around – using their own power against them.  I became stronger - the boys backed away from me…their energy source flowing into my palms.  I got to my knees and finally stood up, forcing them to give me back what was mine and then some.  However, one of the boys quickly kicked me in my side, ending my feed.  I sent a right hook to his face, and then began fighting the others.  The battle between me and the 5 young Magina was messy – almost chaotic.  I was battling for my life and they seemed to be enjoying it.  I blocked as many punches and kicks as I could, but a solid upper cut hit me under the chin, followed by a kick to my sternum and a punch to my temple.   I hit the floor, the world spinning around me.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Had it been days? Hours? Weeks? Years? Months?  I wasn’t sure. Time had no meaning.  At first I had been angry and even hopeful that Bo would find me or that I would find a way out, but as time passed I wasn’t so sure that was possible.  I was kept drugged most of the time – until they wanted to feed. I hadn’t been given much water or food – just enough that my corporeal form didn’t starve itself to death. The clothes that I had been put in were far too baggy for me and I could feel bones in places that I used to have at least some muscle or fat.  I knew medically I was dehydrated and becoming increasingly malnourished, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

 

 

 

I had figured out that I was being used as their own personal training tool.  What better way to train a group of young Magina then to put them in a room with a Fae that was able to use the power of any other Fae in the surrounding area?  And that’s exactly what they did.  On several occasions, a different Fae type would be brought into the training room– either willingly or not.  The young Magina forced me to fight- feeding on me until I was near death and then keeping me there until my Fae survival instincts kicked in and I fed from them and fought back.  Subconsciously I’d use the powers of all of the other Fae in the room. I’d channel them after feeding directly from the boys and gaining strength. I would ultimately be defeated, acquiring more wounds and bruises…breaking more bones, losing more blood than I thought possible.  And then I was thrown back in my windowless cage, drugged, and left until they wanted to toy with me again.

 

 

 

The cycle continued on and on.  I had nothing left to give.  I had tried using my telepathy to reach out to Bo – praying to every deity that she was trying to find me. Believing that maybe our instant bond happened to be strong enough to let her know that I was still alive and I needed her – but even the hope of seeing her again… of being with her again… was fading.  I was bruised and tired. When I was really hurt, I was given more food and opportunities to feed off of other’s pain – I didn’t really want to, but subconscious survival instincts took over and I didn’t have a choice. I didn’t understand why the Magina would take the time to let me heal…provide me with nutrition and feeding opportunities just to torture me more.  Maybe that was the answer – they needed me strong enough to fight yet weak enough to be broken.  I was in a perpetual hell.  Life was nothing anymore.  I wished my instincts would stop, but scientifically I knew they wouldn’t and as such I had no way of knowing how long I would remain in this physical and psychological nightmare.

 

 

 

Strong, brutal hands grabbed me by my arms and pulled me out of my dark, dank hole.  I was practically dragged into the hallway – continuing down a corridor I was not familiar with.  It was much brighter…grander than anything I had seen thus far which really made me wonder where the hell I was. Maybe this was it…maybe this is when I was going to die.  I was ready for it.  Death had to be better than this abyss.

 

****

****

**_Lauren?_**    I heard my name being called, the familiar voice drawing me home.  Sometimes when I was quiet, I could hear her voice in my head.  I would hold onto it – like a glimmer of hope. 

 

****

****

**_Lauren! Lauren, sweetie…it’s me… Lauren, please_** **…** I heard again.  Wait…that wasn’t my imagination.  Bo was speaking to me – directly.

**Bo?**

 

****

****

**_Baby? Lauren where are you?_** Bo was here?  No… God only knew what happened to get her down here.

**Bo where are you?**

****

****

****

**_I’m here, Lauren._ **

 

 

And then I saw her – laying on the ground, unresponsive. 

 

 

 

“Bo!” I screamed, my body igniting in fury as I fell to her side, trying to assess her state.  “No!  No!”  my dry voice echoed throughout the large room as tears started flowing.  Bo wasn’t responding at all… her heart rate was normal and she was breathing – what did they do to her? 

 

 

 

“Baby…God Bo…What happened,” I sobbed into her. 

 

****

****

**_Lauren, I’m okay, honey. I’m okay.  You must play along.  I can’t respond. They think I’m sedated._ **

 

 

 

“Is it her?” the Father of the Magina asked.

 

 

 

“What have you done to her?” I demanded, lifting myself from Bo’s body, leaping towards him in a fury.

 

 

 

“That does not concern you!” he yelled, his large hand striking my face causing me to fall onto Bo’s still legs.  The two Magina that brought me in, yanked me off the ground, forcing me to stand on my own two feet.

 

 

 

Shit… Bo was going to lose it.  **_Bo, I’m okay. I’m okay.  Don’t jeopardize your plan. Stay still. Don’t move. I’m okay._**  I soothed, trying to make sure she didn’t react.  Bo had a habit of doing first and thinking later – in everything.  If she was pretending to be sedated, that meant she was here intentionally – something had been thought out and I didn’t want her hot-headedness to endanger her plans.

 

 

 

“Answer me slave! Is this the succubus who killed my fellow Magina?” The father bellowed out.

 

 

 

‘Yes,” I answered weakly, my eyes falling to my girlfriend’s prostrate form. 

 

 

 

“The granddaughter of Isabeau McCorrigan?”

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

So much happened and so quickly.  Men talked – bickered back and forth about what to do and what not to.  Someone said that Isabeau, Bo’s grandmother, had a part to play in this… that they gave their blood oath not to kill Bo in exchange for…me… Bo’s grandmother was the reason I was in this hell?  I couldn’t process anything.  Before I knew it Bo was awake, slipping a bracelet over my wrist – our eyes met briefly and then…we kissed.  Everything stopped. Everything was righted in my world and yet, it all ended too quickly.  We had to fight for our lives.  Bo was joined by three men – all fighting against the Magina. I absorbed as much energy as I could – communicating with Bo back and forth... making sure that avenue remained open.  She was here. She was alive.  I was alive and we were going to get out of this pit – together.  I had a newfound hope and it drove me to fight with every ounce of energy in my body.   In all the chaos, Bo had killed the father and for a second I thought it was going to be over – but then she was stabbed by the Father’s brother and the side of my head was met with a brutal force – my entire world fading to black. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_10 days into recovering at the Dark Fae compound_

 

 

“Do you remember anything?” she signed to me, very awkwardly. 

 

 

 

I had been in the Dark Fae compound for about a week and a half.  We had just started learning how to communicate with each other through ASL and I was undergoing several rehabilitations and constant feedings.  The big question among everyone was – did I remember? Honestly – it was all a blur.  The last thing I remembered clearly was being at the beach house with Bo and falling asleep in her arms. Everything after that was blurry.  I would wake up with nightmares…screaming and Bo would be there – rushing to me and holding me, telling me that it was just a dream and that she was there.   Through the dreams, bits and pieces kept coming back, but the majority was still lost or suppressed.   I wasn’t really sure what was real or what was made up.

 

 

 

I shook my head, my eyes falling to my lap.

 

 

 

“It’s okay, beautiful.  I love you,” she soothed, kissing the top of my head. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Day after Christmas_

 

 

 

I couldn’t believe that Bo would keep that from me.  She knew better right? She must have known that being with the Magina was hell for me.   I stared out across the horizon.  When I left the lake house I just ran as fast as I could for as long as I could. I found myself up near the ski lodge – only no one was there – looking out over the miles and miles of mountain ranges covered in snow-dusted pine trees. 

 

 

 

How could Bo know what I went through?  I hadn’t told her and she couldn’t read my mind or see into my dreams.  The memories kept crawling back – slowly but surely.  I even dreamt that the Magina talked about Isabeau being the one who gave me up, but I couldn’t believe it – and Bo never told me - so I chalked it up to a false memory. Medically, false memories were very common among individuals with amnesia – it was the brain’s way of filling in the gaps to make the ‘story’ appear complete.  Apparently, it wasn’t a false memory, but a real one.

 

 

 

I knew Bo didn’t want to hurt me.  But she did.  She probably felt like she was protecting me – she had such a big heart and never wanted to cause those she loved pain.  She may have even felt like I had been through so much and she didn’t want to put more on me…  I knew I needed to talk to her.  I knew she would be worried about me being out here alone, but for some reason I didn’t think I was truly alone.  Bo would have found a way to ensure my safety even though I needed space. 

 

 

 

I took a deep breath and with that, I started on my way back to the lake house. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_At the Dal, confronting Isabeau_ – **BO’s POV**

 

 

 

“Put her on her side!” Darius shouted at me.  Lucas helped me roll the blonde over to her side.

 

 

 

“She’s having a seizure…” Lucas explained.

 

 

 

“Lauren… Lauren honey wake up… please…wake up…” I cried stroking the blonde’s hair and face nervously. 

 


	32. Chapter 32

After Isabeau explained her reason for her actions– Lauren being Dark – the blonde’s eyes changed… they went completely dark but contained a small red ring around the iris.  Lauren’s eyes locked onto Isabeau, the power of the Eired was radiating from her form and before we knew what was going on, Isabeau clutched her head and screamed in pain, falling to her knees. 

 

 

 

“Did no one ever tell you to never provoke an Eired, Isabeau?” Lauren’s voice boomed through the small pub.

 

 

 

Assuming and transmitting Lucas’s telekinetic abilities, Lauren raised one of her hands lifting Isabeau off the ground and threw her through the air until she violently crashed into a wall and tumbled to the floor. Trick immediately ran towards the older woman, but Lauren stopped him dead in his tracks – forcing the small man to drop to his knees, unable to move. Telekinetically, Lauren lifted Isabeau back off the ground and held her in the air. The older woman gripped her throat like she was being strangled as the blonde slowly strode towards her.  I ran to Lauren’s side – she didn’t want to do this…this was her anger and rage taking over.

 

 

 

“Lauren… honey… let her go…”

 

 

 

With a wave of her arm, I was thrown backwards, crashing into the bar top – the blonde’s eyes never leaving my grandmother’s. 

 

 

 

“You sold me out? Do you even know what they did to me?” she shouted at my grandmother – my grandmother’s natural blue eyes wide in fear.

 

 

 

“No.  You don’t.  Because you don’t care.  You don’t have to deal with the nightmares every fucking night!  You don’t even know the torture they put me through!” the blonde growled.  “How can you say that you are a queen of the Light when your heart is so hateful? You are not a queen.  You are nothing.  How does it feel Isabeau?” Lauren squeezed her hand, causing my grandmother to gasp for air.  “Is your life flashing before you as your airways are constricting?”  After a brief second, Lauren let up – still keeping Isabeau mid-air, her feet dangling a good foot off the ground.

 

 

 

“Or perhaps you would rather something more familiar?” Lauren suggested moving closer.  She opened her mouth and used Isabeau’s own power against her – drawing chi slowly but steadily.  My grandmother’s eyes grew dim as Lauren’s brightened – the electric blue overshadowing the black and red-rimmed iris. 

 

 

 

I jumped off the bar top and ran to the blonde’s side –afraid that Lauren wasn’t going to stop.   

 

 

 

“Lauren…baby, it’s me…” I touched her arm, earning nothing by a growl from the blonde’s lips. 

 

 

 

I had gotten her attention, but I needed her to understand… I couldn’t sign to her… she would only ignore it.

 

**Lauren…You don’t want to do this… you don’t want to be a murderer. I know you are angry, but this solves nothing.**

 

 

 

Lauren broke the feed and turned to look at me – her eyes flashing between blue, black, and her soft brown characteristic color.  

 

 

 

“It’s okay,” I whispered- bringing my hand up to her face to comfort her.   

 

 

 

Lauren unclenched her hand and my grandmother dropped to the ground. Lauren fell into my shoulder, tears pouring out from her eyes.   I stood there, consoling her, whispering into her hair.  Suddenly, Lauren stood straight up and pushed me away from her.   I looked into her eyes, trying to find some understanding - they were grey – almost soul-less. I’d seen that look before. It was obvious Isabeau had control of her.  Bright blue chi began flowing out of Lauren and into the older woman’s mouth at an alarming rate.  Lauren fell to her knees, unable to stand from the rapid feed.

 

 

 

I ran towards my grandmother and kicked her in her sternum before landing a spinning round-kick to the side of her face.   Isabeau retaliated – her fist colliding with my jaw.  I lost my balance for a moment, but regained my ground quickly – backhanding her across the cheek and kneeing her in the gut. I then grabbed her by her arm and threw her into the bar. She slammed against the solid wood- momentarily having the air knocked out of her. I saw an opportunity and leapt towards her. On my way to her, Isabeau put out her hands and tried to gain access into my head.  I laughed. 

 

 

 

“That doesn’t work on me, grandmother.  I am more powerful than you could ever hope to be!” I screamed reversing our positions. 

 

 

 

I forced my way into her mind. I could see every last connection…every thought process…every mechanistic inner working.  I knew she could feel me – and she was frightened.  I had no desire to force her to do anything – it wasn’t and never would be my style, but the sweet temptation was there. 

 

 

 

As quickly as I entered her mind, I retreated, smiling widely at her when she regained control of herself.  She looked at me, horrified. 

 

 

 

“I told you that you didn’t know the power I had,” I warned.

 

 

 

Isabeau stood up straighter, coming face to face with me.  We stared into each others electric blue eyes for what felt like eternity – neither of us willing to relent.  

 

 

 

“I trusted you,” I growled. 

 

 

 

“Ysabeau, you can still trust me,” she soothed, forcing her eyes to shift to her natural color. 

 

 

 

“No… I can’t!” I yelled, grabbing her by the throat and moving to draw her chi.  However, before I could draw hers, she began to draw mine, forcing me to my knees – weakening me exponentially. 

 

 

 

“Let. Her. Go!” Lauren roared behind me.

 

 

 

Isabeau fell backwards – breaking off the feed and screaming in pain.  Lauren’s eyes were dark and red-rimmed once again – her features set in determined fury. 

 

 

 

“How dare you!” she screamed at the older woman on the ground. 

 

 

 

Lauren walked past me and towards Isabeau – picking the woman up by her hair and physically slamming her against the wall, then gripping her throat with her strong hand.

 

 

 

Isabeau broke Lauren’s hold and landed a right hook into the side of her face before pushing her backwards.  I caught Lauren – trying to ensure she didn’t fall, but instead of a ‘thanks’ I was telekinetically pushed back against the bar once again.

 

 

 

“Stay out of this, Bo!” Lauren screamed at me – walking towards my grandmother.

 

 

 

Lauren lunged at Isabeau. The two women struggled against one another – exchanging kicks and punches before Lauren screamed, “Enough!” and grabbed Isabeau by the throat telekinetically once again – holding her in the air, high off the ground. 

 

 

 

Lauren was completely focused on Isabeau – her eyes never blinking or looking away.  A barely audible, demonic-like voice left Lauren’s lips.  “You have no reason to live!  You’d be better off dead!”

 

 

 

And almost as if Lauren was putting the words into Isabeau’s mouth, Isabeau repeated the two sentences word for word – tears flowing from her eyes.

 

 

 

I had never seen this part of Lauren before – the harsh, unrelenting, ruthless side. But as I watched the interaction, it became clear that, just as I had several abilities acquired from different members of my family, Lauren most likely did too.  Lauren’s mother was an Ixtab – a Fae that forced others to have a want for death so immensely that they would typically commit suicide.

 

 

 

“Please… kill me,” the older woman begged – the distress evident in her eyes. My grandmother, at that moment, wanted to die – and as she could not perform the task herself, she begged Lauren to do it for her.

 

 

 

And almost as if by command, Lauren drew the woman closer to her and began drawing out her chi.

 

 

 

Trick screamed and tried to reach Isabeau once more – but Lauren anticipated his movement and forced him back. 

 

 

 

I watched the scene unfold – Lauren was killing Isabeau – there was no doubt in my mine. While I knew Isabeau deserved to be punished, neither of us truly wanted her blood on our hands, but I couldn’t move. Lauren had me pinned against the bar.

 

**Lauren…Lauren baby, stop this.  She knows…she knows she fucked up. Please, stop this**

 

 

 

“She deserves this Bo!” Lauren screamed audibly to me, stopping the feed for a brief moment but resuming quickly.

 

**I know you are angry, Lauren. I am too.  But this is not you.  You are a healer, not a killer.  Come back to me, my beautiful angel. Remember who you are, Lauren.**

 

 

“Bo…” Lauren called out to me, breaking the feed.  My grandmother remained floating in the air – her body limp, but still alive.  There wasn’t much left – if Lauren fed any more, Isabeau would be dead. 

**I love you, Lauren.  Don’t feed. She’s dying.  This isn’t the way.  Please.  I know she hurt you – she’s my grandmother, Lauren.  Please… There’s another way to deal with this… but killing her isn’t it.  Come back to me baby. I’m right here.**

 

 

 

Lauren lowered her hand – her eyes changing back to their natural honey brown in the process. My grandmother crashed to the floor and Trick was able to move towards her and assess her state. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Isabeau drew chi from Trick to heal herself enough to open her eyes.  As soon as I felt the invisible restraints release my body I ran to Lauren’s side and wrapped my arms tightly around the blonde. I brought her head to my shoulder, but before I could comfort her, Lauren’s body went limp in my arms.  I eased her down onto the floor, and within moments, her entire body began to convulse. 

 

 

 

“Put her on her side!” Darius shouted at me.  Lucas helped me roll the blonde over.

 

 

 

“She’s having a seizure…”

 

 

 

“Fuck…” I breathed, completely unsure of what to do.  She would have known what to do. 

 

 

 

After she stopped convulsing, Kenzi threw me a towel and I wiped her mouth.

 

 

 

“Lauren… Lauren honey wake up… please…wake up…” I cried stroking the blonde’s hair and face nervously. 

 

 

 

She was still unresponsive.  Her heart rate was weak and her breath was shallow.  She had completely drained herself past the point of exhaustion. 

 

 

 

“Why isn’t she waking up?” I screamed at Lucas – who was checking her pulse.  He was the head of my father’s medical staff – and a Mesmer Fae.  Her seizure lasted barely two minutes, but she had been out cold for almost 10 minutes and something just didn’t seem right.  Lauren needed to feed…she needed some form of energy pushed into her. She wasn’t healing on her own – she needed additional help. 

 

 

 

As I sobbed, holding the blonde, I heard her words run through my head _Act on your instincts_.  Before I knew what I was doing, my own power overtook me, my skin became hot and I felt myself drawing the chi from everyone in the room – Lucas, Darius, Trick, Isabeau, and even a small amount from Kenzi. I bent down and kissed Lauren, pushing the chi back into her – my tears falling onto her cheeks as I continued to stoke her head.  Within moments, her pulse increased and her breathing stabilized as her eyes fluttered opened and she tried to sit up.

 

 

 

“Take it easy, babe.”

 

 

 

“What?  What happened?” she asked, confusion plastered on her face.

 

 

 

“It’s okay… everything is okay… I think you just got a little angry…”

 

 

 

“And a little scary,” Kenzi added with a small laugh.

 

 

 

I shot the young girl a look – thankful that Lauren couldn’t hear her.

 

 

 

“Why do I feel so…weird? What happened to me?”

 

 

 

I helped Lauren sit up and lean against Lucas so he could support her weight.

 

 

 

“You passed out and then… you had a seizure.”

 

 

 

“I felt like I was dying… so much of my life flashed before me…I saw my childhood… I saw the first time we met for coffee and painting with you out on my balcony…and recovering.”

 

 

 

“You were out for a while. I was so worried – it wasn’t until I pushed chi into you that you woke up,” I explained. 

 

 

 

Lauren’s face fell as the realization of the past 30 minutes flashed in her mind as she looked around the room – her eyes locking on my grandmother who was still sitting on the floor against the wall – my grandfather kneeling beside her. 

 

 

 

“What did I do?” Lauren questioned – her eyes seeking mine.

 

 

 

I gave her a soft, comforting smile.  “I think your instincts took over and you were trying to annihilate your threat… you… tapped into everyone’s abilities and used them to your advantage.  But she’s okay.  You were feeding off her chi and almost killed her but I was able to bring you off the ledge.  She’ll be okay.”

 

 

 

“I’m so sorry – I… I don’t know what happened…”

 

 

 

“I know you didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

 

 

 

Lauren shook her head lightly.   “No. I don’t.  I want answers though.”

 

 

 

“I do too,” I signed, stroking her hair as I finished my sentence.  I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.   “Are you strong enough to stand?” I asked after I pulled away.

 

 

 

“I don’t know… I’m still a little dizzy.”

 

 

 

“Here…feed from me… you always get strong after you feed from me…” I directed, pressing my lips against hers.

 

 

 

Lauren kissed me back – the intensity growing and as I requested, she began drawing my chi.  She didn’t take much… apparently she didn’t have to and when she stopped the feed her eyes were bright blue. 

 

 

 

“Feel better?”

 

 

 

She nodded.  “I don’t understand. You said I used my conduit abilities… before… and it… well it knocked me out and induced a seizure.  And then with you – I get stronger.”

 

 

 

“Looks like we eventually have some research to do, _Dr. Lewis_ ,” I teased, standing up and holding out my hand for her.  

 

 

 

“We need to talk,” I said to my grandmother and Trick.  “I have questions and you have answers.”

 

 

 

“Love, I’m not really up for…”

 

 

 

My eyes turned blue and my voice deepened.  “I don’t care what you are up for.  You will either tell me willingly or I will force you.  I’ve had enough of the games. Enough of the lies.”

 

 

 

“Bo, I know you’re upset, but give your grandmother a minute to recover,” Trick chimed in – pissing me off even more.

 

 

 

“She doesn’t deserve a moment to recover!” I screamed.  “And she may be my blood, but she is _not_ my family! Family doesn’t do this!”  I shifted my gaze from the woman on the floor to the older man.  “Did you know?”

 

 

 

Trick’s head bowed for a moment as he inhaled deeply.

 

 

 

“Trick! Did. You. Know?” I punctuated.

 

 

 

 He looked back up at me – his eyes on mine, “No, I didn’t know, Bo.”

 

 

 

“I want to believe you… but I don’t know how I can,” I admitted.

 

 

 

“He didn’t know, Ysabeau,” my grandmother confirmed, finally standing up, holding onto the wall for support. 

 

 

 

“Why?” I asked again, my eyes shifting back into their natural dark shade.  “How could you betray me like that? I’m your _granddaughter_.  I looked up to you!” I barked at her.

 

 

 

“I told you why.”

 

 

 

“…because she’s dark?  That’s not a _reason_.  Light. Dark…it’s just a label- a title. It has nothing to do with who Lauren is as a person.”

 

 

 

“Ysabeau, love, you know Fae politics don’t give a damn about people’s intentions or motives.  It’s all about blood line.  And you are of royal descent.  I couldn’t risk her persuading you to join the Dark Fae and I definitely couldn’t risk you two falling in love and doing something foolish.  You need to be with a Light Fae.  Someone strong – a warrior. Someone like…”

 

 

 

“If you say ‘Dyson’ you’re going to _wish_ that Lauren knocked you out…” I warned, gritting my teeth.

 

 

 

“It doesn’t _have_ to be Dyson… but just someone that is reputable in the Light Fae. I want you to have your place in the royal line, love.  Not risk it for some…fling,” she tried to explain, waving her hand towards Lauren weakly.

 

 

 

“Lauren is not a fling.  I’m in love with her and she is in love with me.  We’re going to be together and nothing you can do will stop that.  I also have no intentions of joining the Dark and as far as I am concerned, Lauren has a purer heart than you ever will!” I bellowed.

 

 

 

“How did you fake my death?” Lauren asked, stepping in front of me slightly.  “I want to know.  How?”

 

 

 

“Unlike Ysabeau, you don’t care about the _why_? You then must certainly understand my reasoning, dear. Nothing personal.” she mocked, Lucas interpreting for her.

 

 

 

“Like hell it wasn’t personal!” I growled- lunging at my grandmother.

 

 

 

Lauren held her arm out stopping me- a warning look halting me in my tracks. “Regardless of how simple or in-depth your reasons may be, I will never understand them. I just want to know _how_.”

 

 

 

“Very well,” Isabeau sighed, taking a few steps towards Lauren.   “The body Ysabeau saw was a shifter.  He owed me a favor and so I injected him with your blood and once his cells came into contact with your DNA, it forced a transient physical change.  Once the transient change was complete, I injected him with a mild dose of Tetrodotoxin…”

 

 

 

“Which lowered his heart rate, respiratory rate, and temperature – making him appear dead.”

 

 

 

“Precisely.”

 

 

 

“How did my DNA match?”

 

 

 

“Of every question you have, you can’t figure that one out, Lauren? My goodness girl, they told me you were intelligent,” she laughed.

 

 

 

I didn’t find her insults amusing – and from the look on Lauren’s face, she didn’t either. We were both visibly having to hold ourselves back. 

 

 

 

“You were drugged dear… The Magina took your blood early on and I persuaded the lab technicians at the Light Fae compound to switch your blood out for the shifters when they did the report.”

 

 

 

“You’re psychotic,” Lauren stated dryly.

 

 

 

“No, dear.  Family is everything.  You are a threat to the pure line.”

 

 

 

“Bo’s father is Dark, how I am a threat?”

 

 

 

“Bo’s mother was raped by her ‘ _father_ ’ and that’s how she conceived Bo.  He has had no place in her life…aside from the little stunt she just pulled – going and asking for his help.”

 

 

 

“You’re lying!” I bellowed at her.

 

 

 

“Excuse me, love?”

 

 

 

“My dad did not rape my mother.  And he has been in my life since I was 6 years old.  I know him well.  He has been there for me… helped me…cared for me…comforted me when _you_ betrayed me!” I shrieked. 

 

 

 

“Oh come now, Ysabeau. You can stop the theatrics.”

 

 

 

“No. You stop!” I bellowed.  My grandmother froze instantly – the untamed power surging within me.  “Let me tell you the truth and you can stop living in your delusions, grandmother.  My mother fell in love with Hades and he was in love with her.  He still is! But because mom knew what you would do – she told you a story.  A story to save my life – a story to save hers because she knew how intolerant you would have been.  And the worst part – you know what is truth and what is a lie, yet you have been telling me the lies since I was little.  I only learned the truth because my father came to see me as a young girl!  I didn’t want to believe that you would lie about it – but you did.  And yet, I still trusted you.  I still trusted that when it came to _me_ you would love and accept me for who I am, not who you want me to be!”

 

 

 

Lauren placed her hand on my arm, trying to calm me down.  “Why couldn’t Bo find me?”

 

 

 

“You really just want to know it all, don’t you?” Isabeau chuckled.

 

 

 

“I’m glad you find this so amusing!” I growled.  “I searched for her for weeks and you knew where she was!”

 

 

 

“Now, Bo. I didn’t know _exactly_ where she was.”

 

 

 

“I’m warning you…”

 

 

 

“Fine,” she relented. “Sit down.  We all need to sit down.”

 

 

 

I kept my eyes on Isabeau as she guided us to a center table in the bar. Darius and Lucas sat on the two ends of the table, Kenzi and Lauren sat beside me and Trick opted not to sit with us – instead sitting at the table beside us, watching the scene unfold.  The older man’s face looked almost haunted…ghostly.  He didn’t look well at all.  I would have to talk to him at some point, but now was definitely not the time.

 

 

 

“Why couldn’t I find Lauren?” I blurted out – wanting to get right to it.

 

 

 

“You didn’t look where you needed to.  It’s really quite that simple.”

 

 

 

“I had people…contacts looking for her – all of which should have been able to find her.  Why couldn’t they locate her? One even has thermosensitivity – why couldn’t he locate her?”

 

 

 

“Ah…yes… It’s amazing what a little persuasion can do… Plus your friends Ice and Shayna became quite unmotivated once I offered them a little cash.”

 

 

 

“How did you find out who I had searching for Lauren?”

 

 

 

“There’s little that I don’t know, Ysabeau.”

 

 

 

“You didn’t know that Lauren was with me…” I retorted.

 

 

 

“Yes, well… I’m sure your father had a part to play in that.”

 

 

 

“Speaking of… Hades checked every plane – how did _he_ not find her?”

 

 

 

“Well, finally! A worthy question!” the older woman smiled.  “The Father of the Magina has the power to shield the coven – to envelop them in a protective nature.  Only those invited are able to detect or find them.  As Hades was almost certainly never invited, he wouldn’t have been able to locate them.”

 

 

 

“And you knew this?” I asked in disbelief.

 

 

 

“Of course, love. Who do you think invited the Magina into San Diego to begin with? When I found out you were getting close to Lauren, I knew I had to find a way to remove her from your life.  The Father and I have known each other for several millennia– we were old enemies but generated a peace treaty a long time ago.  I thought they would be interested in doing me a favor that would benefit them as well.”

 

 

 

“Wow.  Lauren was right.  You are psychotic…”

 

 

 

“No, love.  I did what I had to do. I did what was right…for the family,” she tried reaching out for my hand but I pulled away – shocked that she could even consider touching me right now.   

 

 

 

My blood boiled and I could feel Lauren tense beside me.  I was at a loss… at a loss for actions, at a loss for words…just at a loss. 

 

 

 

“But I can see now that what I did was foolish.  It’s not often a succubus falls in love and when she does, it typically sticks.  You were right – I knew about your mother and your father and I did what I had to do then, as I did what I had to do now.”

 

 

 

“Wait… what do you mean ‘what you had to do _then_?” I asked, my blood pressure rising.

 

 

 

“Let’s not get into that now, my love. It’s ancient history.”

 

 

 

“No!” I stood up, furious.  “It’s not ‘ancient’ history. It’s _my_ history.  What did you do?”

 

 

 

“Ysabeau, my love…” she tried to placate me.

 

 

 

“I asked you a question and I expect an answer.”

 

 

 

It was Trick that answered.  “She adjusted your mother’s memories, Bo.”

 

 

 

“Excuse me,” I asked the short man, walking over to him.

 

 

 

“I’m not proud of it… and I don’t know if I can even explain it…” the older man responded.

 

 

 

“Try.”

 

 

 

“When your mother came home…pregnant… we had an Ortenax extract her memories of your father.”

 

 

 

“And you told her she was raped by him?!” I yelled loudly, my voice echoing through the entire room.

 

 

 

“It was the only way we could ensure that she wouldn’t go near him again.  I told you – succubi do not fall in love easily and when they do – it sticks,” Isabeau explained matter-of-factly.

 

 

 

“That is the real reason she wants nothing to do with me…” I whispered, my hands coming up to cover my face, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to pour out from my eyes.

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

I couldn’t think straight. I began pacing the room, my entire stomach balled in knots as fire spread throughout my veins.  After several minutes of walking back and forth across the room, I stopped directly in front of her. 

 

 

 

“Was anything in my life real? Was anything honest?  Did you ever love me?”

 

 

 

“Of course, Ysabeau, I loved you. I do love you.  And I want what is _best_ for you.”

 

 

 

“What about mom? Huh?  Did you want what was best for her?” I screeched.

 

 

 

“Yes and I miss your mother very much.  There’s not a day that goes by that I do not miss her.”

 

 

 

“But she is a disaster! She can’t and won’t look at me – she abandoned me! I don’t even know if she’s dead or alive!”

 

 

 

“It’s a terrible thing and I do wish that your mother could have found a way to pull through it – to be the mother you deserve, Ysabeau.”

 

 

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

 

“If you could do it over differently… mom… dad… Lauren… If you could do any of it over, would you?”

 

 

 

Isabeau looked at me, her blue eyes locked on mine and with almost an expressionless look on her face she responded, “No.”

 

 

 

My right palm collided with her face – all of my anger and rage that had been building up infused into the slap.  She toppled to her side, nearly falling out of the chair she was sitting in. “You are dead to me,” I spat at her. 

 

 

 

“Bo, wait…” Trick called to me, trying to decide who he should attend to -  her or me. 

 

 

 

“How could you?”

 

 

 

“Bo…” he responded, looking up at me as he tried to assess Isabeau’s face.

 

 

 

“How could you let her do that to mom?”

 

 

 

“At the time, I thought it was best,” he explained, his head lowering.

 

 

 

“I will never understand that!” I yelled at him. 

 

 

 

“Bo, wait…” he tried to come after me.

 

 

 

“Trick... I can’t.  I believe that you didn’t have anything to do with Lauren… but right now…I can’t even look at either of you.”

 

 

 

I turned on my heel, slipped my arm protectively around Lauren and guided us out of the Dal as quickly as I could.   

 

 

 

“Get in the car, please,” I signed to Lauren, my eyes focused on my task of getting in the car – my shaking hands making it difficult.

 

 

 

“Where are we going?” she asked, putting on her seatbelt.

 

 

 

“To pay a visit to the Morrigan.”

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

****

“Bo, honey, pull over,” Lauren requested, putting her hand on my thigh.

 

 

 

“No,” I growled, pushing down harder on the gas – causing the car to speed even faster.

 

 

 

“Bo, you’re scaring me,” she admitted softly. “Please, just pull over… at this rate, we’re going to be in Tijuana within a few minutes…”

 

 

 

I took a sharp left turn, speeding through stop lights and annoying stop signs before going up the side of the large hill leading into Presidio Park.   I pushed the car to her limits, ascending upwards until we reached the crest of the mountain. I pulled into a grassy spot and parked the car before exiting the car quickly.  I stood on the hillside looking out over the span of San Diego and I screamed.  I screamed as loud as I could for as long as I could and when I thought I couldn’t scream any more… I screamed again. 

 

 

 

I was vaguely aware of Lauren as she exited the car, much more gracefully than I, and leaned against the hood of the Camaro.  I couldn’t understand how she seemed calm – perhaps it was just an illusion or a tactic to get me to relax – but I wasn’t calm and I wasn’t _going_ to be calm.  I had never been so angry in my life – not even when Lauren was taken… it was close, but this… this…

 

 

 

I screamed again – expelling all of the air from my lungs.

 

 

 

I tried to regroup, panting as I leaned against a tree – but I couldn’t stop screaming.  The moment I’d catch my breath, I’d scream again and again until finally, the screams broke into sobs and I slid down the tree until I was sitting on the ground, my knees curled up into my chest. I put my head in my hands, my fingers curling into my scalp – the nails digging in slightly causing small jolts of pain. 

 

 

 

“Hey…” the soft voice accompanied the strong hands that gripped mine, lowering them from my face.

 

 

 

I looked up at Lauren with wet, bloodshot eyes.    “I’m sorry I scared you,” I signed single handedly.

 

 

 

“It’s okay. Thank you for pulling over.”

 

 

 

I started sobbing again, pulling Lauren into me. I shifted my legs and Lauren straddled one thigh, my head falling into her chest as she gripped me tighter – securing me to her. 

 

 

 

After several minutes, I cried myself out, and Lauren sat back on her knees. 

 

 

 

All I could see was Isabeau and how cold she was – telling me the things that she had done… I wanted to hurt her.  I wanted to yell and scream and rip her to pieces.  I hated her – but at the same time, I didn’t hate her.  I was so confused – it was all too much to process.  And seeing Lauren – almost killing her… It was something I never thought I’d ever see. Lauren was always so pure, so kindhearted, so gentle. I mean I knew she could fight – probably better than I could, but she had been a completely different person at the Dal.  Not that I blamed her. 

 

 

 

“Hey…what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

 

 

 

I blinked a few times before holding Lauren’s gaze.  “I don’t hate my grandmother,” I admitted, signing the best I could in the small space between us. 

 

 

 

“I know you don’t.  I don’t want you to hate her.”

 

 

 

“How can you say that – especially after all she did to you?”

 

 

 

“I’m not saying I understand her – I don’t.  I’m saying she’s still your family. She made some very…bad decisions. I don’t necessarily want to invite her over for cake… but I don’t know.  I’m angry with her, Bo.  I’m hurt and I’m furious at her.  Those aren’t even the correct terms… Bo, I know over 80,000 words in the English language and I can’t find the correct term for how I’m feeling.”

 

 

 

“I know.  I… I’m the same.  I’m hurt and I’m pissed and I _want_ to say ‘fuck her’ and I want justice… I want justice for my mom, for my dad…for you… but... I feel almost guilty for turning her over to the Morrigan. I don’t want her to be executed.”

 

 

 

“Do you think they will?”

 

 

 

“They might.  No offense, but the Dark isn’t exactly known for their leniency.”

 

 

 

“No, we aren’t.  So what do you want to do?”

 

 

 

“I don’t know, honestly.  I never thought this would be a position that I’d be in…”

 

 

 

“Can I tell you what I _don’t_ want?”

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

“I don’t want her to be executed either but I don’t want to be around her – I don’t want her to have any part in my life.”

 

 

 

“I don’t think I want her to have any part in mine, either.  The only thing that makes that hard is Trick…but at the moment, I don’t know if I want to see him either.  He knew about my mom – and let Isabeau do what she did anyways…”

 

 

 

“Being that I am in the Dark Fae, and as the crime wasn’t committed against the Morrigan herself, if you alert Evony, she will most likely imprison Isabeau and then defer to me to choose her punishment. If I choose not to respond, she most likely will be executed.  If I do, then it’s up to me to decide her fate.”

 

 

 

“I’m surprised Evony would appoint so much power to such a young Fae like yourself.” I signed.

 

 

 

“Typically, she wouldn’t, but I’m a very promising asset to the Dark Fae with indeterminate powers,” she replied confidently. 

 

 

 

“Yea…I’ve seen just how indeterminate those powers can be.”

 

 

 

“Bo… you don’t have to turn her in, but regardless I am going to ask for exsilium.”

 

 

 

“What is exsilium?”

 

 

 

“It’s almost like a Fae restraining order.  She would not be allowed to have any contact with me or mine. If she does, direct or indirect – like through the Magina, she will die.   In ancient times, exsilium also called for a complete banishment from the immediate location.  As she is your family and as she is tied to Trick, I am not requesting that. But I do not want her to have any contact with me.”

 

 

 

“Wouldn’t that mean _you_ would be turning her in?”

 

 

 

“Evony doesn’t really question me. My family has never asked for much, so when we do, she doesn’t typically say anything. She just nods and complies.”

 

 

 

“That’s not the response I’ve gotten from her in the past.”

 

 

 

“You’re not me.”

 

 

 

“Touché”

 

 

 

“If you want to turn her in – I’m not going to tell you no.  I would, however, encourage you to think about the consequences and repercussions of doing such.”

 

 

 

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

 

 

 

“Of course, Bo.”

 

 

 

“How do you go from scary and murderous Lauren to logical and compassionate Lauren in a matter of a couple hours?”

 

 

 

Lauren dropped her head – her eyes falling to the ground.  “Bo…”  she took a deep breath.  “I’m not proud of what I did.  I didn’t even know I could be that angry.  It was like… I wasn’t controlling myself.  Like all of my restraint fell away and I was purely in survival mode – fight or flight.  I also know that I hurt you – and I am so sorry, Bo.  I never meant for that to happen.”

 

 

 

“I’m not made of glass, Lauren.  I’m okay.”

 

 

 

“But I can still see the bruises on your face and the blood from the cuts…” she said, her eyes searching me with concern.

 

 

 

“Lauren, honey…” I soothed, grabbing her face and making her look at me.  “I will heal.  Are _you_ okay? That was intense and… then with the seizure…”

 

 

 

“I’m okay.  I still don’t remember everything I did, but I know it was bad.  I felt like I was dying – and something took control of me.  But then you brought me back … from both.  You saved me… from myself.  I never want to lose control again,” she admitted shaking her head. “That’s not…me.”

 

 

 

“I lost it too…”

 

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

 

“I… I invaded her mind.  When you were still missing, I worked with Darius a lot and he helped me to unlock some of my…potential.  We determined that I had the ability to block another Fae’s powers against me – courtesy of my father – and I was able to control people’s minds – courtesy of my grandmother.  When I told Isabeau I was going to go see Hades, she tried to force me to stop, but it didn’t work.  I didn’t know _why_ at the time, but she couldn’t control me.  And you know I’ve always had the power of persuasion if I can touch someone…well, it turns out that after a little work on developing that particular ability, I can actually persuade someone…or rather force someone by invading their mind- like Isabeau.  Well, when we were fighting, she tried to invade my mind…she tried to control me and instead of letting her in, I reversed it and forced my way into _hers_.  It was so tempting… there was so much that I could make her do… but I didn’t.  I retreated. And I left her with the fear that I could have…”

 

 

 

“You stood up to her Bo…”

 

 

 

“I didn’t like that I was tempted.  And on top of that, I hit her… multiple times.  We fought…like really fought.  And I tried to feed from her – I tried to drain her, Lauren…”

 

 

 

“I remember that – and _she_ turned around and starting feeding _on you- draining you_.  She’s not innocent in this, Bo.”

 

 

 

“I know she’s not,” I replied, standing up, frustrated.   “It’s just… I was taught respect.  And she’s… God. I don’t even know, Lauren!”  I yelled verbally, signing as I spoke.  “It’s so fucking complicated.”

 

 

 

The blonde nodded, standing up.  “I know.  Tell me what you’re feeling about your mom, Bo.  I know that revelation hasn’t made this any easier.”

 

 

 

 “Lauren…” I breathed out verbally, turning my head.

 

 

 

She grabbed my chin and forced me to face her.  “No.  We’re going to talk about this.”

 

 

 

“I don’t even know where to begin,” I admitted.

 

 

 

“Okay, well how are you feeling?”

 

 

 

“Disgusted. Like I want to vomit when I think about it,” I paused, trying to work out how I wanted to elaborate on that statement.  “The reason my mother abandoned me… I always thought it was because of something I did – even though Isabeau and Trick assured me it wasn’t, I always believed it deep down.  Who just abandons their child?  She would come back every so often and then just leave again.  I never knew if or when I was going to see her.    And then… two hours ago I find out that it wasn’t me at all.  It was them… the two that took me in, raised me as their own, looked me in the eyes and lied about it continuously.  When I got older, Isabeau told me that my mom was raped, but what she didn’t know is that I had been seeing my dad for years at that point.  My father always warned me that my grandmother was not what she appeared to be, but he would never elaborate…”

 

 

 

“I can’t imagine how difficult it is for you…learning all of it…”

 

 

 

“And my mom…fuck…” I started to cry again.  “My mom has always looked so broken… the last time I saw her she was a complete disaster and I could never understand why…and I told her to keep the hell away from me! I was a teen and I was so heartbroken by her because she kept leaving and coming back and promising we’d be a family and then she’d leave again. I didn’t understand and I told her to stay away! And she…she probably just didn’t know what the hell had happened…”

 

 

 

“Bo, you can’t blame yourself…you didn’t know…”

 

 

 

“But I should have.  So many stories were inconsistent and even as a young girl I knew something wasn’t right.  There was one time when my mom was home… she brought me up here and we sat…in this very spot. It was dark and kind of chilly but she brought blankets for us to sit on and a really big blanket that we wrapped ourselves in.  We sat up here and watched a meteor shower and drank hot chocolate. She told me to make the biggest wish I could ever wish because the meteors mimicked a thousand shooting stars and if I wished my wish as hard as I could, it’d come true. Little did she know, it didn’t.”

 

 

 

“What was your wish?”

 

 

 

“That she would stay and we could be a family.  That she’d get better…”

 

 

 

“Maybe there’s a way we can help her, Bo…”

 

 

 

“I don’t even know if she’s alive, Lauren. And after I told her to ‘fuck off’… I doubt she’d even want to see me if she was.”

 

 

 

“I think she would most definitely want to see you, beautiful.”

 

 

 

I wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to compose myself.  “That night was one of the contradictions.  She told me about my father – granted, I already knew him, but I didn’t tell her that.  She told me what a kind and wonderful man he was.  And that she wished I could meet him because he’d be so proud of me.   It was like…she had her memories back…her real memories.  She told me about the first time she saw him and how I had his smile and his nose… I really thought we were going to be okay….”

 

 

 

“What happened? If she had her memories back…”

 

 

 

I shrugged.  “We went back to the Dal and I went to sleep – it was late.  When I woke up, mom was gone.  She came back to see me two years later and could barely look at me.  I didn’t even recognize her.  She looked so…lost…empty…almost dead inside… like our last conversation never happened.”

 

 

 

“It almost seems like it wore off for a time…like her memories came back.  I wonder if its only a temporary effect?”

 

 

 

“If it was temporary, then why wouldn’t she have found me again?”

 

 

 

“Maybe because you told her not to and she wanted to respect your wish… or maybe because someone found a way to make it more permanent.”

 

 

 

“Option 1: it’s my fault.  Option 2: it’s hopeless,” I spat, shifting my positon to look out over the darkening horizon.

 

 

 

“Bo, no! That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Lauren yelled at me, grabbing my wrist and forcing me to turn towards her.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

 

 

“I don’t want you to apologize.  But what I _am_ saying is that maybe there’s a way to reverse it.  But we would have to find her first – to determine which of the two it may be…or if its neither…”

 

 

 

“I don’t know if I can… she probably hates me…”

 

 

 

“Bo, she’s your mom.  She doesn’t hate you.  Honestly, she doesn’t even know you, but perhaps its time to give her a chance.  Isabeau did a lot to hurt the two of you, but we may have the opportunity to turn it around…make it better.  Give you two an opportunity to be a family. You _both_ deserve it.”

 

 

 

I nodded my head, my eyes still puffy and red.  “Will you take me home?”

 

 

 

“Of course, beautiful.”

 

 

 

We sat in complete silence as Lauren drove us back to the apartment. I was thankful for the bench seat in the front – Lauren had insisted that I curl into her for the duration of the drive home and I ended up falling asleep before even getting out of the park.  She woke me up as we pulled into a parking space and assisted me inside. 

 

 

 

Kenzi was home and sitting on the love seat – waiting for us when we walked through the door. When we she saw us enter, she turned off the TV and stood up – walking over towards me.  The small girl didn’t say a word, but rather wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her. 

 

 

 

We finally made it to the couch – Lauren angled herself on one of the ends and had me sit on the middle cushion and lean back against her, the back of my head supported by her breasts. 

 

 

 

“How…How did it go with Evony?” Kenzi asked, signing a little.

 

 

 

Kenzi had impressed me over the course of Lauren’s hospital stay. Each time she came in she knew a little more sign… just enough to try to help Lauren understand what she was talking about.  It warmed my heart that my little sister thought highly enough of my girlfriend to take the time and learn a whole new language.  _THAT_ was family. 

 

 

 

“I didn’t go.  I wanted to… I still want to… but… Kenz, she’s my grandmother.  I can’t… I just can’t….”

 

 

 

“I understand Bo.  You’re hurt and you feel betrayed and you’re confused.  It’s probably best that you don’t do anything rash.  You don’t want to regret something. Don’t be like _her_. “

 

 

 

“I am going to Evony to request a type of protective issuance.  It’s a magical restraint that Isabeau would be alerted of and it will keep her from directly or indirectly impacting my life.”

 

 

 

“So it’s like a Fae restraining order?”

 

 

 

“Somewhat, but instead of a fine, the penalty is immediate death.”

 

 

 

“Well shit.”

 

 

 

Lauren nodded.  “It’s even sensitive enough to determine whether I initiate contact or not.”

 

 

 

“And the Morrigan would just agree to this?” Kenzi asked curiously.

 

 

 

“Typically, no but because of the benefits I offer, Evony is just a formality to me.”

 

 

 

“Bo, there’s something you should know…” Kenzi soothed, moving to sit by my feet.

 

 

 

I raised my eyebrows, silently asking her to continue.

 

 

 

“Not too long after you left, I got into it with Trick.  I called him a coward and told him how disappointed I was in him…”

 

 

 

“Kenz…”

 

 

 

“Wait…that’s not… He told Isabeau to leave.”

 

 

 

“What?” I asked, sitting up. “What do you mean he told her to leave?”

 

 

 

“He was so angry with her – they got into it…pretty bad. They fought…like really fought.  In all my years seeing their spats, I don’t think either of us have ever heard anything like this before.”

 

 

 

“Do you know where she went?” I asked.

 

 

 

“No.  But Trick closed the bar.  He’s in pretty bad shape, Bo.  I honestly believe he didn’t know about Lauren…”

 

 

 

“I don’t believe he knew either,” Lauren confirmed.

 

 

 

“I agree. But what he did to my mom…his own child…and continuously let it happen…”

 

 

 

“Bo…” I looked over at Lauren when she called my name. I could see her mind working – her eyes were so focused.  “Are you sure that Isabeau didn’t use her influence over Trick to make him feel okay about doing that to your mom?”

 

 

 

It felt like I was punched in the gut all over.  For the past few hours I couldn’t wrap my head around why Trick would have let Isabeau go through with…basically torturing my mother, but Lauren’s suggestion made sense.  My grandmother could have very well forced Trick into believing it was best.

 

 

 

“I need to lay down… I can’t process this all right now,” I admitted.

 

 

 

Kenzi nodded her head, agreeing with me.  “It’s been a rough day to say the least.”

 

 

 

“Come on, honey, lets get you to bed,” Lauren soothed, reaching out for my hand.

 

                                                                                                                

 

She led me upstairs and helped me undress and get into bed before ridding herself of her own clothes and climbing into bed beside me.  The moment she got under the covers, I sought out her soft skin, losing myself in her embrace and crying myself to sleep as she held me tight, running her fingers through my hair and whispering every comforting phrase she could find into my ear.    


	34. Chapter 34

“Are you sure that you’re ready for this? You don’t have to come in unless you want to…”

 

“No. I want to be there,” I replied.

 

“Okay.”

 

Lauren and I exited the car before meeting on the sidewalk and holding hands as I followed her into the Dark Fae compound. We entered the nearest elevator and rode it all the way up to the top floor where Evony’s office was located.  A very pleasant looking young man led us into the Morrigan’s office and the moment we breached the threshold the tanned woman was out of her seat, making a B-line for Lauren. 

 

“Lauren, darling! I’m so happy to see you in good health!” she exclaimed. 

 

Thankfully, Lauren had requested an interpreter to meet us there.

 

“And Bo… how odd it is to see you here.”

 

“Always a pleasure Evony.”

 

“Yes…well…,” the woman began.  “Come… come sit. Both of you.”

 

Lauren and I followed Evony towards her desk and sat down in the very expensive chairs while the tanned woman sat back down in her seat.

 

“What can I do for the two of you?”

 

“We have a…delicate situation,” Lauren began, looking over at me briefly.  “I need to request exsilium.”

 

“Exsilium? Well that’s a bit extreme, Lauren. Who do you need to request it against?”

 

“My grandmother,” I answered, my voice small and almost uncertain. 

 

“Isabeau?” Evony questioned, almost in disbelief.

 

When Lauren nodded, Evony let out a small chuckle.

 

“And what has the Light done now?” she sneered.

 

I stood up from my chair and leaned over the desk, a growl forming on my lips. 

 

“This is not for your amusement, Evony!”

 

Lauren’s hand met my chest and she pushed me back into my chair.  “Bo…let _me_ handle this.”

 

I sat back down and Evony scowled at me.  “You best know your place succubus. You had your chance to choose our side and you chose your own.  I owe you nothing…”

 

“She is with me, Evony and it is in your best interest to watch your tone with her…” the blonde warned. “Need I remind you who I am and what I bring to the table?”

 

Evony glared at Lauren for a moment before softening her features.  “Of course, Lauren.  I’m sure emotions are just running a little high, right?  May I ask what occurred that requires this level of intervention?”

 

Lauren looked at me and I shook my head.  I was still very unsure of what I wanted to do about Isabeau and my worst fear was that the Morrigan, should she know the extent of the details, would decide for me.  One big concern was that Isabeau may be the only person who could help my mom regain her life back – and I also wanted to give my mom an opportunity to know what she did.  This went beyond a Light Fae/ Dark Fae matter… it _was_ personal.  It was a family betrayal and we needed to deal with it our way – even if I was unsure of what that way _was_.

 

“Evony, I have not asked for much.  After the…incident… you took on responsibility for the Dark Fae who abducted me. I am very grateful for the monetary means to finish school, live in my apartment and have my medical necessesities taken care for.  I appreciate it all greatly and it is my intent to bring my knowledge back to the Dark Fae and work for the good of our kind. However, recent events have indictated that Isabeau McCorrigan may have had a part to play in the attack. I am not officially pressing charges against her – there is much more at stake here.  However, to ensure that she is not able to interfere in my life for a second time, I am requesting exsilium against her. “

 

“Can your answer be any more vague?  I was hoping for something juicy!”

 

Lauren was obviously not amused by the dark Fae leader’s antics.

 

“Fine… I’ll approve and enforce your request for exsilium.  Should you ever want to lift it, come see me again.”

 

“Thank you, Evony.”

 

“Whatever…” the woman waved her arms.  “Now get a move on it, I’m a busy woman.  Oh and Bo… “

 

I turned around to look into Evony’s dark eyes.  “Should you ever wish to reconsider…”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“I had to try.  It would be a shame for such a lovely succubus to go to waste...”

 

* * *

 

 

A few days passed and the start of the second semester of the year was looming.  Lauren and I had taken the past couple days and just spent some time together recooperating and going over exactly what the exsilium meant – to its fullest extent.  I knew that once school started and Lauren was in classes again, we’d be going back to how things were before the Magina… there would be nights when Lauren would be sleeping in her own apartment.  We hadn’t spent a night apart since I found her – and the idea of sleeping away from her was not appealing.  But, I did my best to push my protective instincts to the side and allow things to run their course.  

 

Lauren had been at the school since early in the morning – she had to talk to them about classes and getting the appropriate accommodations. I had offered to go with her but she said it was something she ‘needed to do alone’.  I wasn’t sure I actually understood what that meant, but I respected it.  We had been together – nearly joined at the hip – for several weeks.  She was still processing everything, as was I.  While she was gone, I cleaned the house and made sure I had everything I needed for my classes.  I was not looking forward to going back to school – and now that Isabeau was not really around to tell me what I could and couldn’t do, I was toying with the idea of not going back at all.

 

The biggest problem was – I wasn’t sure that I wanted to go into criminal justice anymore.  Everything that I went through with Lauren, pretty much gave me my fill.  However, for the first time I did want to figure out a way to have a real job… make real money to take care of Lauren and myself.  She was it – there was no going back, no turning around… she was the real deal for me.  So essentially I was stuck.  I was a year and a half from graduating with a degree in criminal justice studies but going into classes where I would be reminded of all the hell that Lauren and I went through…it just wasn’t appealing.  I wasn’t sure where to go from there, actually.  I tried asking myself ‘what can I see myself doing’ and I couldn’t.  I couldn’t see myself doing anything. 

 

Just as I heard the front door open, I heard Lauren’s stern voice break through my rambling thoughts.

 

“What did you do?!”

 

I looked up at the blonde from my spot on the couch, wide-eyed.

 

“Relating to…?”  She really did have to be more specific.

 

“My grades from last semester.  What did you do?” she repeated her question, tossing me a 3 page report that had her fall semester highlighted.  She was _not_ happy.

 

“Whoa!  You passed all your classes last semester! That’s great Lauren! You must have done so well at the beginning…” I tried to lie my ass off.

 

“It’s impossible.  While I never made anything less than a 90 on a quiz or exam, I wouldn’t have been given an A in any of the classes because I missed so much… so I repeat, _what did you do_?” she asked more pointedly – knowing full well I had a part to play in this.

 

“How do you know it was me?” I asked coyly, standing up and walking towards her. “It could have been a simple error in the database.”

 

“Bo…” she warned.

 

“Fine… fine. I relent.”

 

“So you admit it? You used your new found ability to get inside their heads and make them give me A’s?”

 

“Now wait a second… No- it kind of hurts that you think I would go so far.  Just a little persausian… a touch of the hand… it goes a long, long way.” I stated, running my fingertips down Lauren’s arm administering the smallest of pulses.

 

Despite the involuntary shiver, Lauren pulled her arm away and looked at me sternly.

 

“Bo, I appreciate that you are trying to help, but it’s really unethetical.”

 

“Well, it’s already in the system, so too late now.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to do this?”

 

“Because you would have said ‘no.” I paused, giving the blonde a second to process things. But when she didn’t respond, I continued. “Plus, it’s not like you didn’t know the material. You knew the material before you walked into the class. You could have just taken the final exam and passed without even going to class. There was no point in making you retake them!”

 

The blonde just looked at me. She was trying to give me her best stern disciplinary face, but I knew (and she knew that I knew) that she couldn’t be mad at me for long. 

 

“Oh, by the way…” I began, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to me.  “You got a call from Dr. Jensen.”

 

“Dr. Jensen? Why…how? What did she want?”

 

“To invite you to your missed interview.”

 

“Wait… why did she call you?”

 

“I guess the school has my number down as an alternate contact for you.”

 

“Oh… yea… I forgot I did that. I hope you don’t mind?”

 

“Of course I don’t mind, beautiful.”

 

“So she wants to interview me?  When? Did you get all the details?” Lauren’s voice was panicky…anxious.

 

“All the details are written down on your desk.”

 

Lauren freed herself from me instantly – earning herself a chuckle.  I watched as she read the note I left – I made sure not to leave out any details.  I knew Lauren would only panic if I did.

 

“It’s tomorrow?”

 

I nodded.  “Apparently, it’s the only time she had available.  They have one last spot to fill.” I explained.

 

“Oh no… all my stuff, my clothes…my everything…it’s at the apartment. We’ll have to go get it all and….and… I don’t know what I’m going to say... I’ll need an interpreter…and…”

 

I took two steps towards her and kissed her hard on the mouth.  I had to – she wouldn’t shut up. 

 

I pulled back and Lauren remained silent, her eyes locked on mine, her breath ragged…

 

“Dr. Jensen has interpreters for you.  She also emailed you all of the questions she is going to ask or could ask so that you have them before hand.  You and I are going to go get dinner and then I am taking you shopping for your interview.  Then, we are going to come home. I am going to go over all of these questions with you and once we have all the answers down pat, I’m going to spend whatever time we have left telling you how beautiful and how amazing and how smart and how incredible you are.  You are ready for this, Lauren.  You were born ready.”

 

Lauren grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me in for a deep kiss, letting me know just how much she appreciated my words.

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, we went to dinner and then I took her shopping for a new outfit for the big interview in the morning.  As much as I liked her _in_ her new dress clothes, I really wanted to just rip them off of her and have my way with her there in the fitting room.  And to be honest – I tried.  Just as she was unbuttoning the jacket to her suit, I slipped my hands underneath the fabric and began easing her tucked dress shirt out from under the top of her slacks as I kissed the little sliver of exposed neck that I could reach. Lauren placed her palms against the wall, her breath uneven and her heart rate elevated.  I wanted to take her – right then and there, but I knew that if I started, I wouldn’t be able to stop.  Lauren begged me to help undress – mainly because she didn’t want the dress clothes to wrinkle, but as she stood there in her plunge-line bra and bikini underwear, it took everything I had to keep my distance.  With every garment of clothing I helped to remove, my breath hitched and I forced my hands to only touch appropriate places.  Once all of the clothes were draped over my arms, I forced myself to stand against the wall furthest from her – reminding myself to keep restrained.

 

I closed my eyes tightly to keep her from seeing the cobalt blue flash.  Lauren and I had been through so much in the past couple of days that we were both completely exhausted.  However, aside from being exhausted, I was also starting to get hungry. I had expelled a lot of energy in the confrontation with my grandmother and a lot of emotional energy every minute of every day since.  Lauren was still processing everything – and now tonight I knew that she would be anxious and completely focused on her interview.  I didn’t want to push – I wanted to be the understanding girlfriend that knew sex wasn’t everything…which I did… but sexual arousal was also my life force. 

 

Sometimes knowing that I had to feed to survive was a little daunting… because Lauren didn’t.  Lauren didn’t _need_ to feed to survive… only if she needed to heal or wanted to be strong.  And of course, there was that weird thing between the two of us – if she used her conduit powers to feed from _me_ she got stronger…more energetic.  _But_ we found out that if she used her conduit powers in other ways  - to fight or feed off of someone else, they drastically weakened her. It didn’t make any sense – at least not to me.  So knowing Lauren didn’t need to feed but I did…well, I hated to think that there was pressure on her to satiate me and I definitely didn’t want her to feel like that. However, deep down I knew that if I didn’t feed – and soon – we were going to have a few more problems. A hungry, non-feeding succubus is never a good succubus.

 

* * *

 

 

Lauren printed out the list of possible questions that she could be asked in the morning.  Some were rather straight forward like “Why are you interested in this program” or “What are your career goals”.  Other’s required a little more thinking.  The blonde highlighted the questions she wanted to work on and so we settled onto the couch, our bodies against opposite ends and our feet and legs meeting in the middle as I went over the highlighted questions one by one.

 

“There are 1,000 applicants as qualified as you. Why should we pick you?” I asked.

 

“Throughout my life I have faced adversity  but I have not quit.  Instead of allowing challenges and obstacles to deter me, I face them head on. Medical school will be no different.  Despite the recent events that prevented me from attending my first interview, I am still here, still persistent, and still possess a strong desire to study medicine.  In addition, I believe I will be an asset to the school.  I have been published several times as an undergraduate, I have excellent ties in several communities across the nation, and I have already worked clinically with several different types of patients. I have created a rapport with people of different backgrounds and beliefs and therefore have proven my ability to communicate and understand those from various cultures – which is one of the core values held at UCSD College of Medicine.”

 

“Are you sure you need to go over these? It sounds like you have them pretty much down…”

 

“Yes, Bo.  Please.  Read me some of the blue highlighted ones.”

 

“Okay… If you were a cookie, what cookie would you be?”

 

“I still can’t believe this is on the list… I don’t know…what kind of cookie would I be?”

 

“I think a snickerdoodle.”

 

“A snickerdoodle?  Okay, I’m dying to hear this answer.  Why would I be a snickerdoodle?”

 

“My grandmother and I used to make them all the time.  They’re a pretty standard cookie… simple, not outlandish. But they have this special ingredient  - cream of tartar-  that no other cookies or desserts really have.  It makes them a little odd, maybe even quirky, but mixed together with the sugar and cinnamon… it is the perfect dessert.”

 

“So I’m odd?”

 

“That wasn’t my point...  You have that special something…the special something that others just seem to miss.  It’s what makes you so incredible.”

 

Lauren looked at me – her lip jutting out in this sweet adorable “aww” expression.

 

“Okay, so I’m a snickerdoodle,” she laughed.   “What’s next?”

 

“What is the biggest problem in the world today?”

 

“I think the biggest problem in the world today is a lack of a respect for others and for self. Having total respect for someone or something changes the way a person behaves around the other person or object.  The more we learn to respect one another, the more we will learn how to handle differences, and practice tolerance and acceptance.  There can never be positivity towards someone without respect.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your answers…they are like…really long fortune cookies…”

 

“But it’s the truth. It’s what I believe.”

 

Lauren possibly didn’t know it, but her attitude…her strong feelings about equality and love and respect was probably my biggest turn on.  Lauren was so many things… beautiful, smart, funny… but above all, she had this heart that was just so large. She couldn’t stand to see others being mistreated, couldn’t  handle a lack of equality among people… When we would sit and watch the news, she’d sometimes yell at the TV when she would see racists or sexist polititions or people in (assumed) power turn away those seeking help because of the color of their skin or their nationality.  Lauren had a firm belief that she was no better than anyone – no better than any Fae and no better than any human.  Her Fae-ness made her different, not better.  _Never_ better. It was something I was not accustomed to seeing. Every Fae that I had met – grandparents included – believed that they were better than humans to an extent, but not Lauren.  She had completely respect for every living soul and every living creature.  Heck, when she would accident step on or run into an inanimate object, she’d apologize to it…. Like _genuinely_ apologize – and sometimes…she’d even rub the object where she hit it.  She had no idea, but it was this quality that attracted me to her the most. 

 

“Bo…” Lauren’s voice rang through me. 

 

I looked up into her eyes, my entire body buzzing because I  just found her so damn attractive in that moment. 

 

She smirked at me… like she knew something I wasn’t yet aware of.  “Are you hungry?” she signed, not verbally speaking. 

 

The question caught me off guard… we just had dinner.  “Why do you ask that?” I signed back, keeping my voice quiet.

 

“Your eyes…”

 

“Damnit.” My physiological responses had betrayed me again. I can’t always control when my eyes shift and sometimes I don’t even realize it.

 

I nodded my head, forming my hand into a “C” shape like I was going to grab a cup and bringing the opening between my thumb and fingers to my chest and moving my hand up and down my sternum.

 

Lauren started to laugh… I didn’t get it.  I looked at her inquisitively.  “What’s wrong?” I asked, when she finally caught her breath.

 

“You’re horny? Well, I guess that _is_ accurate?”

 

“What?! No.. I signed ‘hungry’…”

 

“No…moving your hand downwards _once_ is hungry; moving your hand up and down means horny…”

 

“Oh…” I replied, slightly embarrassed.  “Well, it _is_ the succubus that is hungry… my tummy is still full from the massive plate of alfredo I ate.”

 

Lauren shifted and crawled over towards me, her body coming down to meet mine.  She pushed my hair back and lifted my chin upwards – kissing me sweetly at first.  She ran her tongue against my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and she slid in her strong, unyielding muscle into my hot cave, exploring every crevice.  I grabbed her ass and pulled her down into me roughly. 

 

She broke the kiss and we both gasped for air.  “Take me to bed?” she asked, her eyes reflecting blue specks. 

 

“Of course, _Dr. Lewis_.”


	35. Chapter 35

In my mind, every time I had sex with Lauren, I was making love to her.  Even if we were forceful or playful…even if someone was tied up or someone was being completely dominant.  In my mind, we never fucked – but even still I could feel the difference between some of our more…rushed interactions and what was happening now.  We had stood in my bedroom for nearly 15 minutes – just kissing and slowly peeling away the layers of one another’s clothes. There was no urgency – our only focus was savoring each and every moment for what is was and basking in the love that surrounded us. 

 

 

 

She threaded her fingers in my long hair, pulling me close and kissing me deeply.  Her tongue was like ecstasy as it explored the inside of my mouth – pressing up against the sides of my cheeks and running against the roof, and then stroking my own muscle.  She licked under my tongue, encouraging me to follow her lead as she guided us into her mouth, allowing me the same privilege of exploring her.  As we kissed and breathed each other in, I ran my fingers up and down Lauren’s sides, the tips catching on the few pieces of remaining fabric.  Slowly and deliberately, I caught the hem of her camisole and worked it up over her body. When our lips parted, our eyes met and I could physically see the love that was filling the room.  We parted for only a brief second, for as soon as the light pink camisole was tossed to the floor, our lips met once again, resuming their well practiced dance – her hands tangling back into my hair. 

 

 

 

I could now feel her skin and I sighed into the kiss, my body visibly relaxing even more.  I traced shapes on the skin of her back – reveling in how warm she was to my touch.  As my fingers trailed her spine and traced her shoulder blades, I re-memorized every inch of her skin…committing her entire form into memory. I slid my fingers under her bra strap before guiding my fingers along the edges – eventually forgetting the garment all together and moving south to her exposed lower back.  Lightly, I drug my nails against her sensitive skin, eventually resting my fingertips on her sides.  She shivered. 

 

 

 

Lauren’s hands left my long locks, coming down to touch the bare skin of my sides. She palmed her way up my back – unhooking each clasp of my bra as she broke the kiss and held my gaze.  She smiled at me – our lips barely apart – but I knew that look.  Lauren always looked at me that way when we made love.  It was her way of expressing how much she loved me without her words.  When the clasps were all undone, she drew the straps of the bra down my arms and away from my body.  Her fingertips left goosebumps on my skin as she trailed her nails up my arms, over my shoulders, and across my chest. 

 

 

 

“You are so beautiful,” she whispered before recapturing my lips. 

 

 

 

My eyes fluttered closed the moment her lips touched mine.  Many people in my life had told me I was beautiful – part of being a succubus…my species tends to be aesthetically pleasing. But she was the first and only person in my life to make me _feel_ beautiful.  My world was colorless before I met her – my life was sketched out in shades of grey but from the moment I she walked into the club, my life’s canvas was splattered with the most exquisite colors. 

 

 

 

I held the blonde in my arms, my hands threading through her hair and then trailing against her naked shoulders until I reached the fabric of her own bra.  I removed the unwanted garment carefully – never breaking our kiss – the satiny fabric falling to the floor forgotten. We pressed our bodies together tightly, our breasts pressed up against one another.  It felt like heaven – to feel her skin on mine… Lauren had the softest skin…It felt like silk and tasted like the rest of her – peaches.  She was my own personal addiction that I had no interest in quitting.

 

 

 

Lauren trailed a finger down my chest and through the valley of my breasts as she broke our kiss and stood back enough to watch my skin jump under her movements.  She smiled as my breath caught in my throat – her fingers tracing the skin of my breasts, circling around my areola and being careful not to come into contact with the hardening nipple.  The blonde’s aura was blinding me – the sexual energy emanating off of her was so intense, it was hard to keep control, but she had me here…in the middle of my bedroom…a complete puddle. 

Lauren grabbed my hand and led me toward the bed – as I reached it, she pushed at my shoulder gently, and whispered “sit down” before straddling my hips.  I could feel the heat of her body encompassing me – she was surrounding me…everything I could breathe in, everything I could feel, everything I could see.  She just sat there, for several moments, looking into my eyes as she undid every single bobby pin in my hair and running her fingers through my dark locks.  She twisted slightly to place the pins on the nightstand, leaning back against my hands which were pressed up against the small of her back, unwilling to let her fall or lose balance.  When she straightened up, she trailed her finger along the side of my face. 

 

 

 

“Are you okay?” I asked, bringing one hand between us.

 

 

 

“I am perfect,” she whispered – her eyes still not leaving mine, her fingers still drifting between touching the skin of my face and brushing my hair back.

 

 

 

“What’s going on in there?” I pointed to her head.  

 

 

 

She took a deep breath.  “I must be the luckiest, most blessed girl on the planet.”

 

 

 

I laughed lightly.  “Why do you say that?”

 

 

 

“Because I have you.”

 

 

 

I ducked my head a little – my hair falling to cover my face, but Lauren hooked a strong finger around my chin and tilted my head back to where she could look in my eyes.

 

 

 

“You have no idea how beautiful you really are, do you?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

 

 

 

“I know that you make me feel beautiful.”

 

 

 

Lauren smiled, kissing the tip of my nose.  “Bo, there is no one on this earth like you.  And I am just so elated that you are mine,” she admitted.

 

 

 

“And I will always be,” I concluded, meeting her lips with mine. 

 

 

 

The kiss, at first, was tender and sweet and full of love, but the longer our lips danced, the more passionate and heated and raw the dance became.  I grabbed Lauren’s lace-covered ass and held onto her as I scooted myself back onto the bed fully. Laying back, Lauren’s form hovered over me, her hands trailing up and down my sides as our tongues collided inside and outside of our mouths.  She grabbed my breast – pinching the nipple between her thumb and forefinger… my back arched in response, pushing myself into her more. 

 

 

 

Lauren detached her lips from mine, trailing a series of wet kisses along my jawline and down to my neck until she reached my pulse point.  When she found the sensitive patch of skin, she bit down – causing me to cry out – then soothed the bruising skin with her languid tongue again and again.  With each pass of her muscle, my body tensed.  No one had ever savored my skin the way that Lauren did – it was like the blonde purposely made love to every inch of my body, not leaving a single skin cell neglected.  

 

 

 

She continued her journey downwards, stopping the hard kisses only to nip at her favorite landmarks… my sex ached for her – I needed her…needed to feel her…needed more of her. She placed a light kiss on a hard nipple – my breath caught in my throat…a strangled cry threatening to escape my lips. Her warm tongue wrapped around the ultra-sensitive flesh as she pulled the hard nub into her mouth, her lips creating a tight seal as she sucked on the taut peak.  My fingers dug into the back of her shoulders – needing to feel more of her, but it wasn’t enough.  She let my nipple go, only to proceed to shift to the other one.  Just before sucking the nipple into her awaiting mouth, she mumbled a small apology to the lonely bud.  My senses were on over-drive – especially as her free hand met my recently neglected breast and initiated an ‘in-sync’ pinching and tweaking motion – following her magical mouth. 

 

 

 

“Lauren… Lauren…” I panted – my entire body on fire.  I knew I was completely soaked through my black thong, and by now my wetness was probably all over the top of the covers.  I didn’t know how much more of this I could take.

 

 

 

I grabbed her face and led her back up towards my face – her lips immediately crashing into mine, her tongue thrusting into my mouth urgently.  She shifted, sliding her panties down her legs and then moving her lower body in between my thighs. Her hands ran down my body and met the only cloth barrier between us as she lifted her hips upward, I was expecting Lauren to ease my panties off of me, but to my surprise, she grabbed a fistful of the material and yanked, effectively ripping the bikini and tossing it aside, all while keeping her lips firmly on mine.  I gasped for air – my stomach tightened and my pussy throbbed… it was such a turn on... 

 

 

 

“I didn’t want to stop kissing you,” she mumbled against my lips before dominating my tongue yet again.

 

 

 

She ground her hips into me – I couldn’t tell whose wetness I felt more – hers or mine.  My body was buzzing and Lauren didn’t wait long.  She balanced herself on one arm and moved the other hand between my thighs, her fingers toying with the wetness she found there. 

 

 

 

“God…” I nearly screamed, my head tilting upwards, my fingernails digging into her back.

 

 

 

As hard kisses were placed along my jaw and neck, three long fingers entered me, slowly yet deeply.  I screamed out – loud enough for any neighbors to hear, my screams eventually turning into guttural moans as she drew out almost completely and then once again pushed deep inside of me, determined to reach my depths. 

 

 

 

Sweat appeared on my body – my hands, my face, my neck, my breasts, my stomach… Lauren refused to speed up her thrusts – leaving my body craving more but never wanting this sweet agony to come to an end.  I was in a daze – completely inebriated off of everything Lauren.  As she continued to work me up slowly, I wrapped my legs around her waist, doing everything I could to get her deeper…closer… to feel more of her.  I lifted my hips upwards each time she pushed into me – hoping to get her to move a little faster. 

 

 

 

“I love you, Bo,” she whispered into my ear.  “Open your eyes, love… look at me,” she coaxed.

 

 

 

Up until now, my eyes were clamped shut as I concentrated on everything I was feeling. But at her request I opened my eyes – and as she caught my gaze, she began moving her hand just a bit faster, putting just a bit more force behind each thrust. 

 

 

 

“Keep your eyes on me, Bo. I want to see you and I want you to see me when you come,” she explained.

 

 

 

It took everything in my power to keep my eyes on hers – they wanted to roll back into my head at the new intense pleasure of her hand pumping in and out of me, her fingers curling with each exit.  She leaned down and kissed me – her eyes still locked on mine – as she fed from me briefly.  The intense pleasure from her small feed was enough to set my orgasm into motion – the waves crashing over me violent and strong…receding for a brief moment before another wave hit.  I grabbed the back of Lauren’s head and fed, my juices surely spilling out over her hand.

 

 

 

I stopped the feed, and rolled us over – my body toppling over Laurens before I quickly shifted to get between her legs.  I dipped my head down, pulling a nipple into my mouth and caressing the other with an expert hand.  Her moan filled the room – it was such a pleasant sound. I left her breast after a few moments – typically I would have stayed longer, but I was craving something more – peaches.  I bit and sucked my way down her torso – stopping only to circle my tongue around her belly button – my tongue flicking over her round belly button ring.  Even after all these months of knowing her, I still wouldn’t have pictured Lauren for having any “non-ear” piercings, but I had to admit, it was sexy as hell.   I continued my journey, biting hard at her pelvic bone and the fronts of her hips – forcing her to squirm beneath me.  I didn’t want to tease – I could have, but I was in no mood to do so.

 

 

 

I settled myself between her thighs and breathed in her unique peach scent, dipping my tongue into the wetness pooled on the outside of her lips.  I would never tire of her taste.  Each time I tasted her, she took me straight to heaven.  There was nothing more satisfying.  I pushed my tongue past her lips and ran my muscle through her folds, exploring every millimeter of her sex.  I made a light loop around her pulsing clit only to move downwards and enter her – thrusting my tongue in and out of her with abandon.

 

 

 

Lauren whimpered every time my tongue moved out of her – her inner walls spasming trying hard to grab ahold of my moving muscle and keep it inside for as long as possible.  As she held fistfuls of my hair, I was semi restricted in my movements, but I managed to wiggle one hand up. I thrusted two fingers deep into her core – my mouth wrapping around her throbbing nub and sucking on it vigorously. 

 

 

 

The blonde shamelessly rode my face and my fingers – crying out with each powerful thrust and each pass of her clit. I could tell her orgasm was approaching…and that it was going to be explosive.  I replaced my tongue with my thumb and shifted myself upwards until I hovered over her.  She grabbed the back of my head roughly pulling my lips to hers as her feet locked against the back of my thighs and her hips thrusted upwards roughly – taking me deeper, forcing me to pound into her harder…

 

 

 

Eventually, she let go of my lips – her head tilting backwards…I could tell by the strain on her face, she she didn’t want to let go.  I knew how she felt – the feeling…the intensity was too much to bear but letting go just didn’t seem like an option.  I kissed her lovingly on the lips, taking the bottom lip between mine and sucking on it for a minute, running my teeth against the sensitive flesh.  I focused on my thumb – moving it in circles and then figure eights and then up and down and side to side… I wanted her to come for me – but still she held onto her restraint.

 

 

 

I leaned my head down into the crook of her neck, and smiled against her pulse point as I slowed my fingers inside of her – coming to almost a complete stop.  She whimpered, verbally protesting and crying out…needing that release.  I slowly withdrew from her only to re-enter, slowly, adding a third finger and pressing into her.  I took my time, slowly pumping in and out of her, my fingers moving inside of her – expanding and forcing her tight walls to stretch until I moved all three fingers to press against her front wall, my fingertips dragging against her spongy spot.  From her strangled cry, I knew her body was ready.  I lifted my head off of her and looked down at her as I pumped into her hard – keeping my withdrawals slow, but pounding into her each time I entered.  Her eyes were completely blue – much like mine were.  When the hard thrusts became predictable, I mixed it up – thrusting into her hard and fast and then doing a slow withdrawal and a slow thrust, then a shallow thrust - jackhammering into her, then deep, hard, slow thrusts… She didn’t know what to expect – her body was completely overloaded.  She cried out, her body paralyzed – completely motionless - her head tilted back and her walls spasming around my fingers – tightening so hard I thought they were going to break.

 

 

 

As Lauren’s orgasm washed over her – I felt the surge of juice coat my fingers- making it even easier to hammer into her, and I began to feed from her once again.  She was so amazing – so breathtakingly beautiful – especially like this…with sweat-infused hair plastered to her head, her cheeks red, her breath ragged, her body moving against mine wantonly… 

 

 

 

Before she even came down from her first orgasm, she rolled us to our sides without breaking my feed – her hand finding its way in between us.  She thrusted herself into me deeply – her fingers moving in and out steadily.  I cried out, breaking the kiss and the feed.  Lauren instead, had a different idea, she grabbed my head and forced a kiss – feeding off of me as we ground against each other. 

 

 

 

As each of us thrusted into one another harder and faster, we also battled to feed – only breaking to kiss and catch our breath.  By the start of the third round of feeding, I didn’t know who was feeding from who.  Orgasms were crashing over us, our bodies were an absolutely shivering, glorious mess but neither of us wanted to let go…neither of us wanted to stop.  The moment one of us crashed over that edge, we would pulse each other, feed from each other, and with renewed energy, continue making love. 

 

 

 

Our positions shifted several times – neither of us unlinking from the other, even though we almost did tumble off the mattress once or twice.  Lauren and I had had some intense sexual encounters, but this…this was more.  This was everything we needed to say…every emotion we had felt in the past few days from the confrontation with Isabeau– all the sadness and anger, betrayal and hurt…it was all laid out on the table- healed by the other.

 

 

 

At some point in the night, we reluctantly pulled out from each other, our bodies way past the point of ‘too sensitive’.  We tangled ourselves together… our shaking limbs, and rapid heartbeats, and exhausted bodies… It was going to be a long, arduous road ahead of us.  But she was here for me – and I was here for her.  We were here for each other and if we would remember that this…our love, respect, and commitment to one another was more important than anything in the outside world. Whatever we would face, we’d face it together.  As a team. As partners.  Stronger together.  And whatever we would face, we would conquer.  Because even in the past few months I had learned something – love, did in fact, conquer all. 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

“What time is your interview?” I tried to sign, breathing heavily, as Lauren’s panting body slumped atop me.

 

 

 

“Not till noon…” she spoke.  I was actually surprised she caught any signs my fumbling fingers made.  However, it was definitely possible that she had been thinking the exact same thing.

 

 

 

I strained my neck to look at the clock.  5:23 am.

 

 

 

“We have so much time,” she growled, her lips crashing into mine heatedly. 

 

 

 

I grabbed her ass and rolled us over quickly, pressing my body into hers as her back hit the mattress.  The poor sheets – that’s all I could say.  My beautiful, soft, comfortable sheets were completely soaked in sweat and cum and were no longer stretched over any corners.  We had definitely done a number on the mattress. 

 

 

 

I explored her mouth with my tongue – tasting her and soaking her in, her legs locking around my waist as I ground myself into her.  The heat of her center and the sensation of her wetness coating my mound ignited me once again.  I could never get enough of the beautiful blonde woman panting beneath me. 

 

 

 

We had slept for a little bit – but then at some point, I had woken up to Lauren’s tongue lapping greedily at my center… and we just hadn’t gone back to sleep.  I wasn’t complaining, I needed this.  I think more so, _we_ needed this.  Last night had been loving and full of passion and mostly slow and tender, but after we woke up, the intensity had increased, each of us bringing our A game.

 

 

 

I dipped my head down and took a raw, painful nipple into my mouth.  She moaned loudly at the sensation of my tongue wrapping around the straining bud.  Her breath caught in her throat, her hands roughly tangling in my hair– securing me to her as she bucked up against me, trying to create some friction, but she was granted with none.  My scalp tingled from the force of which she gripped my hair.  I grabbed her hands and untangled them from my locks – forcibly anchoring them above her head as I released her nipple and hovered over her. 

 

 

 

“You are beautiful,” I signed quickly – moving my hand down and entering her urgently with two and then three fingers.

 

 

 

Her walls quickly tightened around me – gripping me…holding on for dear life.  The rhythmic spasming of her core served only to draw me in deeper and deeper with every thrust as I used the power behind my hips to slam into her.   The blonde cried out – the sound of her voice filling the room was like music to my succubus ears. I grinned down at her – her eyes were clouded and even though they were barely open, I could vividly make out the specks of bright blue infused into the dark, molten, aroused pupils. 

 

 

 

Sweat coated our bodies as I moved steadily against her – my fingers plunging deep into her core with every downward thrust of my hips.  She strained her neck – her head tilting backwards as she gripped the edge of the mattress behind her – her knuckles white and clammy.  I descended my lips onto her pulse point, forcing myself to restrain from biting down – she did not need to go into the interview with my mark on her elegant neck, but it was so tempting. That was probably the one thing I disliked – Lauren could mark me all she wanted in the act, but the moment I fed, I was completely healed.  However, if I marked her and left a bruise, there was never a guarantee that I could heal her by pushing chi into her.  Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t – and when it didn’t, Lauren was left with some pretty gnarly looking bites and bruises.  I called them ‘battle wounds’; she called them ‘not appropriate on school days’. 

 

 

 

Lauren was straining against me as I used my position to pulse her directly in her core. A flood of her wetness coated my fingers as she screamed out, but her body still moved shamelessly against me – going faster…harder… riding my fingers without any abandon as her back arched up off the bed and strangled breath caught in her throat.  She was covered in sweat, her body just not giving her the release she so badly craved.   The blonde was a trembling mess – fighting to reach the climax she so desperately needed, but absolutely unable to reach it. 

 

 

 

I had realized this was an issue earlier – her body just needed more…and I had an idea. 

 

 

 

I stilled my movements and extracted my digits from her core. Lauren’s eyes flew open - her words begging me not to stop… she was almost crying. 

 

 

 

“Shhh,” I soothed, pushing her hair behind her ears. 

 

 

 

“Bo…please…god… I need…”

 

 

 

“I know, baby,” I signed.  “I know.”

 

 

 

I moved off of her quickly, opening the drawer of the nightstand and quickly slipping into the strips of leather before fastening the dildo to the harness and then climbing back onto the bed and hovering over her.  She moaned loudly as I laid on top of her – her hips grindings against the bulge between my legs.

 

 

 

“Bo… that’s really…uh… big…” her words came in between gasps as I moved my hips against her… the dildo pressing against her aching sex.

 

 

 

“You’ll be okay,” I signed.  “I promise.  Let me take care of you?” it was a question because I had an idea. We hadn’t previously discussed if she would want me to use the toy on her - and I didn’t want to assume.  If she didn’t want it, I wouldn’t have continued – I would have worked and worked and worked until I could force her over the edge and into her orgasm, but her body was telling me she needed something different – that she needed to be so lost in every sensation…that every part of her needed to be filled and touched and loved… she needed it rough and hard enough to make her forget everything. 

 

 

 

Lauren nodded her head, her face still pained as she moved herself against the hardness pressed against her. 

 

 

 

I wanted nothing more than to take care of her – in the same way she took care of me.  I knew that the toy was large – and more so I knew how tight she was… I mean her walls clenched against just two fingers so tightly that I thought my fingers would break.  This was going to take some time and patience, but oh, it would be so worth it. 

 

 

 

I kissed her hard – my tongue gliding into her mouth easily as I tasted every inch of her hot, wet cave.  She moaned, my mouth absorbing the sound, as my hands found her breasts, kneading them steadily – the tips of my fingers searching out for her painfully erect nipples.  I rolled the peaks between my fingers in time… my hips moving against her…working her up.

 

 

 

She broke the kiss as she gasped for air, a groan emanating from deep within her gut…  I dragging my nails down her sides – leaving hot red trails in their wake as I dipped my head and caught a reddened nipple in my mouth. As I ran my tongue over the warm bud, I grabbed under Lauren’s thighs, pressing my nails into the sensitive skin, and lifted her up slightly, pulling her towards me.  I let go of her nipple and sat back on my knees – so her ass was resting against the front of my thighs and I had an unobstructed view of her delectable center. I ran my thumb up her slit, parting her sticky, wet lips. I teased her clit with light but steady pressure – watching her squirm beneath my touch.   When I parted her lips and slid a single finger into her, Lauren screamed out loudly, shoving her fist in her mouth and

biting down. On re-entrance, I slid a second finger into her, pushing against her walls – stretching her out further, making sure her tight core could accommodate such a large toy. 

 

 

 

“God Bo…Please…. Please…” she cried. 

 

 

 

Her face was full of pain and exhaustion and want.  She needed me. I moved my knees out from under her ass and set her back down on the bed before settling my hips in-between her thighs.  I grabbed the shaft with one hand and guided it to her entrance, then pushing the bulbous head inside of her slowly – using my thumb to help spread her lips to accommodate the large intrusion.  Lauren bore down – her face stiff and labored…

 

 

 

I leaned down – my upper body hovering over hers and I kissed her lovingly, my tongue passing through her (now) chapped lips and languidly tasting her as I continued to push my hips forward slightly, easing the toy inside of her extremely tight core.  Lauren’s nails ripped the skin of my back, the searing pain causing me to hiss into the kiss, yet the burn quickly became forgotten by the cries spilling out of Lauren’s mouth.  I stopped momentarily when I was most of the way in – I could feel how tight Lauren was clamping down around the shaft and I really didn’t want to hurt her… I promised to take care of her and I meant that in more than one way. 

 

 

 

I broke the kiss and opened my eyes as I brought one hand up to stroke her cheek.  Her eyes fluttered opened, they were almost completely bright blue and mine automatically flashed cobalt in response. 

 

 

“Look at me…” I spoke, loudly and clearly – hoping she understood.   I quickly kissed her lips before once again locking my eyes on hers as I slowly started to move my hips, pulling the shaft almost completely out of her and then easing it back in, creating a slow yet steady rhythm, working towards getting her core accustomed to the unusually large intrusion. 

 

 

 

“You okay?” I asked, our faces close – very thankful that she could read lips.  I did not want to take my hands off of her body as I moved inside of her. 

 

 

 

She nodded, her eyes still on mine – her hands wrapped around my back, gripping at my shoulder blades and the muscles around my spine, pulling me closer to her, melding our bodies together as she began to rock her hips along my gentle rhythm.

 

 

 

I could tell the moment her body loosened – the shaft entered her fully and Lauren cried as the base pressed flush against her body.  I gave her another quick kiss before pulling away and moving my hips a bit faster – matching the pace of her upward thrusts.  I cupped her breast – rolling the nipple between my fingers as Lauren continued crying out each time I forcefully entered her. 

 

 

 

Lifting my upper body, I sat back on my knees and once again grabbed her ass and pulled her closer into me – so I could get deeper.  She rode me hard, her skin shimmering with sweat as I hammered into her, the silicone toy disappearing into her trembling core with each violent thrust.

 

_I wanted her to take me deeper._   And with that though, I slid my hands under her ass and carefully, but quickly maneuvered us so that I was laying on my back and she was straddling my hips – her upper body hovering over me, her hips still moving against the shaft now buried deep inside of her. Gravity really was our friend in this situation.  I grabbed her hands and pushed her up – so she was completely vertical.  Once she steadied herself, I held onto the sides of her hips, guiding her how to move as I thrusted myself upwards, the shaft pushing even deeper inside of her – if that was even possible. Oxygen almost eluded the blonde as she took me as deep as she as she could – riding me initially and then using her strong thigh muscles to bounce up and down. 

 

 

 

I laid back, my hands roaming her body- roughly caressing her skin – gripping her thighs, her bouncing breasts, and her hips… Her breasts followed her movement, but I cupped them and held onto them, relishing in the feeling of her diamond hard nipples pressing against the palm of my hand.  I tucked in both of my thumbs, so I could reach her skin and began circling each of her nubs – earning myself a loud cry.  I continued to play with her nipples until I let one go, my hand traveling down her body until my fingers came into contact with a different nub – a pulsing, throbbing, aching nub.  I began ghosting my fingers over her clit as I watched her expression and gauged her aura.  She wasn’t going to last much longer.  I pressed against her clit roughly, my fingers rapidly rubbing against her in unpredictable patterns.  Lauren nearly fell on top of me, but I held out my palm against her chest – forcing her to stay upright, sending strong pulses through her. 

 

 

 

“Bo…I’m so close…” she cried.

 

 

 

I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down towards me before loudly voicing into her hearing aid, “Let go…”

 

 

 

Two more hard upward thrusts and one more pulse… that’s all it took for Lauren’s body to shake uncontrollable from the violent orgasm that blasted her as a surge of her cum ran out of her, over the base of the toy and onto my mound and thighs.  I guided her off of me once the thrashing subsided into mild tremors.  After removing the toy, slowly, I craned my neck to look at the clock…7:34 am.  I shifted my body and set an alarm for 90 minutes and then took the still-trembling blonde into my arms, holding her as tightly as I could, while I kissed her hair and she fell asleep.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure this looks okay?” Lauren questioned coming out of the bathroom and into the bedroom in her powersuit.

 

 

 

“Wow…” I mouthed. 

 

 

 

Lauren apparently wasn’t satisfied with my response – she still stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips, looking directly at me.  “I’m serious, Bo…”

 

 

 

A gave her a soft smile before getting off the bed and walking toward her.  “You are beautiful,” I signed.  “You are smart.”  I punctuated with a kiss to her cheek.  “You are incredible.”  I kissed her other cheek.  “And most importantly, you were _meant_ for this,” I emphasized before moving my hands to her hips and kissing her lightly on the lips. 

 

 

 

After several pep talks, I finally got her out of the door and into her CR-V.  I didn’t think the Camaro was the best choice - her CR-V was much cleaner and it would keep the creases in her dress pants.  I parked her SUV and walked her towards the building.

 

 

 

“I will be right across the pathway when you are finished. I have some business I need to take care of on campus - I need to talk to my advisor about something. But when I am finished, I will be sitting right there, cuddled up in one of the large chairs waiting patiently.  Take your time.  I’m not in any rush.  If you need me beforehand and I’m not there, text me.  I will keep my cell on me at all times, okay?”

 

 

 

Lauren nodded.  “I feel sick.”

 

 

 

“Hey... It’s going to be perfect,” I soothed, bringing her into a warm hug after I finished signing. 

 

 

 

I held her tightly for a brief moment, letting her go with a kiss to her cheek. 

 

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

“I love you too, Bo.  Wish me luck.”

 

 

 

“You don’t need luck, Lauren.  You got this,” I encouraged with a smile.

 

 

 

I watched as the blonde walked down the long hallway then proceeded to get on an elevator.  I knew I had at least a couple of hours, if not longer before Lauren’s interview would be over.  I flipped the hood of my jacket over my head and made my way out into the chilly January air.

 

 

 

Sitting down with my advisor was not something I was really looking forward to.  I knew I needed to change my major pathway, but I also knew she was going to ask me a series of questions that I just didn’t have the answers to.  When I was finally called back, I sat in the small yet cozy office and began fumbling with my fingers – a bad habit that I thought I had broken a long time ago, but I guess with the stress of everything that had happened recently, it had resumed.

 

 

 

“In your request for an appointment, it said you wanted to talk about a shift in majors, is that correct?” the older redhead confirmed, looking directly at her computer.

 

 

 

“Yes. That’s correct.”

 

 

 

“So, Ysabeau...”

 

 

 

“Bo...”

 

 

 

“Okay… Bo… you’re halfway through your junior year.  You’ve done all of the prerequisite requirements for your upper division classes… what can we do to help you?”

 

 

 

“I loved criminal justice – and a part of me still does.  But I went through something pretty traumatic recently and I… I just can’t relive it. I need to find something different.”

 

 

 

“Have you thought about what major you want to enter? Most of your prerequisite classes would transfer to a number of other tracts.”

 

 

 

“That’s just it… I can’t think of anything I really want to do.”

 

 

 

“Have you signed up for courses this Spring yet?”

 

 

 

I nodded.

 

 

 

“Oh, yes, here…” she said pointing to her computer screen.  “I see you have enrolled into abnormal psychology, biology 2, influential women in history, and advanced weapons and training.  That’s quite diverse.”

 

 

 

“I don’t know what I want to do, I guess.  So I am trying a bit of everything.  If I have to take a 5th year, so be it.”

 

 

 

“Okay, Bo. Well I am also going to suggest that you take College Success 101.  This course meets once a week, but has additional components that may help you narrow down your prospects of a degree sooner than later.  In the meantime, I will place you in a special one-time hold, so you don’t miss milestones and forfeit any aid or scholarships. However, by the beginning of next fall, it is prudent that you begin following a decided degree-seeking path.”

 

 

 

“Thank you. I appreciate everything.”

 

 

 

“Not a problem. Believe it or not, you’re not the first junior to come knocking at my door deciding that their first or second major choice wasn’t for them. Make an appointment with me if you need any additional help, okay?”

 

 

 

“Absolutely.  Thank you so much!”

 

 

 

I made it outside – finally.  It hadn’t been that bad. Actually, everything went over relatively smoothly, though I now had to take an additional one credit course that was going to be composed almost entirely of freshman and that sorta sucked. But, on the upside, I had time to figure everything out.  Maybe it would be a good thing. 

 

 

 

I started walking towards the building where I told Lauren I would wait for her – now that I had finished my business. It didn’t take nearly as long as I thought, though I wasn’t about to complain!  The wind was cold and all I could think of was walking inside the warm building, sitting in one of the overstuffed lounge chairs by the fake fireplace and reading some good ole’ Waverly and Nicole. I had only seen one episode of Wynonna Earp – somewhere in the middle I assume, but the redhead cop was hot as hell.  TV never showed _anything_ so I always satisfied my cravings by reading the dirty minds of authors.  Being a succubus, I was actually quite surprised when I felt myself blush at some of the details they included. I guess it was one thing to do it and another thing to be reading it on a tablet where the entire world could look over your shoulder and see what you were reading.

 

 

 

“Ysabeau…”

 

 

 

The voice behind me forced me to freeze.  That was one voice I would never get out of my head – no matter how much time would pass between us. 

 

 

 

I turned around to see the older woman, her natural brilliant blue eyes looking at me.

 

 

 

“How did you know I was here?”

 

 

 

“I told you, my love.  Nothing gets past me.”

 

 

 

“Where’s Lauren?”

 

 

 

“Oh, don’t worry so much Ysabeau.  She’s in her interview.  I can’t interfere in her life anymore, remember?  And even if I didn’t have the exsilium over my head, I wouldn’t.  Not again.”

 

 

 

“Why don’t I believe that?” I asked, my arms crossing over my chest. 

 

 

 

“Bo, we need to talk.”

 

 

 

“No…we don’t.”

 

 

 

“Give me two minutes– that’s it.  Two minutes to tell you something important and then you can find _me_ if you want to follow up.”

 

 

 

“Why should I give you anything?” I yelled at her.

 

 

 

“Because I have answers and you have questions.”

 

 

 

“What questions, grandmother?”

 

 

 

“You want to know why Lauren gets stronger when she feeds from you, yes?  Why she gets a renewed strength even though the concept goes against her entire nature.”

 

 

 

I just looked at her – glaring into her eyes.  She wasn’t wrong.  And had the situation been different, yes, Isabeau would have been the first person I went to for help with this.  But…that was just it…she betrayed me so how could I trust _anything_ she had to say.

 

 

 

“I have your answer. If you want to know, come find me.  No trap. No games.  I told you when a succubus falls in love, it ‘sticks’, but oh there is so much more to it than that, my love.  And I want you to be prepared and to discuss it.  I do not expect forgiveness…”

 

 

 

“Good, because you will not get it!”

 

 

 

The old woman looked annoyed as I interrupted her.   “But, this is information not widely known.  You will not find it in some book.  Think about it.  Find me if you wish.”

 

 

 

And with that, the older woman turned on her heels and walked across the green lawn. 

 

 

 

“Fuck…” I mumbled under my breath, making my way back towards the building.   This was not going to go over well. 

           


	37. Chapter 37

“No.”  The answer was sharp, decisive and final.

 

 

 

“Lauren, we need to find out.”

 

 

 

“Not from her.  There will be a different way.”

 

 

 

“Look,” I  said, trying to keep my voice composed. I straightened my posture to stop leaning against the back of the couch and walked into the kitchen towards her.  “I’m not asking you to come.  I would prefer you not come, to be honest.  Darius and Lucas are always around – hell, I honestly prefer you at the lake house where I know she has no ability to get to you, but I know the exilisum is in place,. However, I can’t see it and therefore I don’t trust it.   But I need to figure this out.  She won’t hurt me, Lauren.”

 

 

 

“Right, because she’s proved that when she was _draining you at the Dal_!” Lauren yelled at me.

 

 

 

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my rising frustration.  We had been fighting about this for hours .  Maybe I shouldn’t have told her about this. I had been quiet on the drive back from school – Lauren wanted to go to her place, so we did.  We had been there a few times since being back from the lake house, partly because it was actually her home, and partly because we both knew that she’d be staying there more often once school started. Apparently, Evony had made good on her word when Lauren was in the hospital – her small apartment was…well, still _hers_.  Electricity was on, water was on and the place was spotless – not a single speck of dust anywhere.

 

 

 

“Lauren, listen… I’m going.  I need to find this out.”

 

 

 

“No, Bo. You listen to _me_.  Don’t go.”

 

 

 

“Why is this such an issue for you? She’s my grandmother! She’s not going to hurt me and if she tries, I can take care of myself, Lauren!”

 

 

 

“Because I can’t protect you!”

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“Bo, I saw what she was doing to you.  I had to _stop_ her  from hurting you.”

 

 

 

“We were fighting Lauren – she wasn’t killing me.”

 

 

 

“But she _could_ have, Bo.  And then what? Where does that leave us? Where does that leave _me_?”

 

 

 

“What are you _talking_ about Lauren?”

 

 

 

“Bo, if something happens to you…”

 

 

 

“Nothing is going to happen to me.”

 

 

 

“Like nothing happened to me?”

 

 

 

Really? She had to go there? It wasn’t enough that I blamed myself for her capture. She just _had_ to go there. She _had_ to rub it in my face.  Not to mention the fact that it had been over a month and she _still_ refused to tell me what had happened. Lauren just kept living life – pretending everything was fine and perfect and peaches when I was the one jumping out of my skin if I lost sight or her or if I woke up and she wasn’t next to me.  I had given her time and space, but enough was absolutely enough.

 

 

 

“That’s not fair and you know it!  And for the record I don’t even _know_ what happened because you won’t talk to me about it!”

 

 

 

“Because it’s not pretty Bo! It was a fucking nightmare!”

 

 

 

“What? You believe I think that you were down there having a continuous party?”

 

 

 

“No…I…”

 

 

 

“Because let me tell you something, Lauren. I spent so much time trying to find you. I knew you were hurting. I could feel it.  I didn’t know what was going on, but I knew something was!  And I did _everything_ I could to find you! Only to be met with a body that looked like you and even had your fucking DNA. You have no idea what that felt like. It was excruciating! I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t eat.  Kenzi had to feed me like a damn toddler. My entire world shattered in an instant, Lauren. And you have the audacity to bring up how bad it was for you but not really tell me about it? I thought we were in this together? I know what my grandmother is capable of – she was the one that forced me to feed on someone else. She was the one that kept _me_ in the dark! The one that led me in all the wrong directions.  I know, Lauren! Okay? I know! But deep down…even after that.. I decided that it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter what plane you were on or if you were in the underworld. I was going to get you back. I haven’t told you everything that I went through because it doesn’t matter! It doesn’t matter because you are here. You are safe _now_.  And together we can get through anything…at least that is what I thought…”

 

 

 

“Bo… I’m sor-”

 

 

 

“No! You know what Lauren… I am trying here, okay? I’m trying to be strong… to do everything I can – to be here for _you_.  Because I fucking love you.  I learned to communicate for _you_.  And I push away everything that’s hurting me to make sure that _you_ are okay.  Which I would do again in a fucking heartbeat, but you can’t even let me in.  You refuse.   You’re _not_ okay and I know that. I have been giving you time to adjust and figure it out, but half the time, you act as if nothing happened, and then you have these moments when you’re angry and you lash out.  Which…fine.  If you’re angry, then BE angry.  You should be angry. You should be hurt. You should be broken! You don’t have to be strong for _me_. I’m supposed to be strong _for you_.  But you won’t fucking let me in,” I yelled, my signs strong and forceful.

 

 

 

Lauren stood there,  silent, her palms against the kitchen counter as she let all of my words wash over her. 

 

 

 

“You just don’t know…” she said weakly.

 

 

 

“And I never will unless you _tell_ me. Lauren… I’m not ever going to know how you feel.  But I _thought_ we were in this together.  Maybe I was wrong.  I’m going to go see Isabeau because I need to know what the hell this is. She said she wanted me to be prepared – so I need to figure out what that means.”

 

 

 

“So go to Trick!” Lauren’s voice became very loud, very quickly.

 

 

 

“Don’t you think I thought of that?” I signed back, my face reddening.

 

 

 

“He’s the Blood King. He should know.  Hell, he has been _with_ your grandmother – who is a succubus. So if whatever this is between us happened to _them_ he would know about it, right?”

 

 

 

“Maybe not! I sensed…”

 

 

 

“What, Bo?”

 

 

 

I shook my head.  God why was this so goddamn infuriating?  I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how I wanted to put this.

 

 

 

“Since working with Darius… I’ve been able to…pick up on…fuck.  Honestly, I don’t even know what it is or how to explain it. I just can sense this… underlying information.  Like…things they don’t want to tell me but I need to know. I never know what it _is_ exactly… this is making no sense.”I paused for a moment, trying to re-gather my thoughts. The fact was I really didn’t know how to explain it because I didn’t understand it.  I just knew it existed.

 

 

 

“It’s the same underlying sense that tells me that Trick isn’t lying when he told me that he didn’t know about you.  I have no other evidence except his word – I mean, Isabeau confirmed after, but I believed him from the moment he said something.  I wasn’t sure if I could, but I did. Something inside of me told me that he didn’t know.  And going back even further – I knew before I asked.  I just knew. I can’t explain it. I can’t define it. I just _knew_.  And so I just _know_ that I need to talk to Isabeau about this. And I _know_ that she isn’t try to hurt me .  If I could go talk to another succubus, I would, but that’s not really an option right now, is it?”

 

 

 

“Bo, I don’t like it...”

 

 

 

“I know! You’ve made yourself incredibly clear.  But I have to go.”

 

 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

 

 

“Lauren…”

 

 

 

“You’re going to go see her _now_?”

 

 

 

 I nodded. “I’m proud of you for your interview.  I know you did amazing.  I don’t want to fight, but this is just something I have to do.  You can be mad.  You can be worried.  But you cannot stop me from going.”

 

 

 

Lauren’s eyes flickered downwards.

 

 

 

I closed the space between us – I hated when she looked down.  Why was she so frustrating? I grabbed her chin lightly and tilted it upwards until she finally made eye contact with me. 

 

 

 

“I love you,” I spoke clearly before bringing her lips to mine sweetly. 

 

 

 

After a few moments, I broke the kiss and walked to the couch to grab my jacket that I had laid over the back. 

 

 

 

“When will you be home?”  Lauren’s voice called to me.

 

 

 

“I don’t know,” I admitted, turning around so she could see my hands.  “I have a feeling I know where she is, so I’m going to try there first. Are you going to be here?”

 

 

 

The blonde nodded.  “Do you still have your key?”

 

 

 

“I do.  Do you want me to come here when I’m through?”

 

 

 

“Please.”

 

 

 

“Okay.  I love you, Lauren.  It’s going to be okay.  Do you need me to get Darius or Lucas?”

 

 

 

“No…I’m not worried about me.”

 

 

 

“Okay.  I love you, I’ll be back later.”

 

 

 

And with that, I put on my coat and walked out the door, determined to find my grandmother. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When I was little and Isabeau and Trick would get in a fight, Isabeau would always being me here. It’s funny --  the small bungalow looked so much grander when I was younger.  Then again, back then there weren’t nearly as many other houses on the small strip of beach to compare to.  I parked the car and waited.  I knew she was watching me…waiting for my next move.  I didn’t even realize how hard I was gripping the steeling wheel until looked down at my knuckles and noted the  white flesh stretching over the bones, the pads of my fingers contrasting bright red against the steering wheel.  I had contemplating leaving – but what would that do? I was here for a reason and I need to see it through.  Holding tightly to my resolve, I undid my seat belt and exited the car. 

 

 

 

Sure enough, I was greeted by the familiar woman at the door before I even knocked. 

 

 

 

“Come in, my love…”

 

 

 

“I’d rather not,” I replied sharply.

 

 

 

“Bo,” the older woman looked dejected.  “I promised you, no lies and no games.  But we have a lot to discuss… please, come inside.”

 

 

 

I sighed deeply as I entered the small house.  It hadn’t changed. There were seashells everywhere – all ones that she and I had found from our different adventures out to different countries and states.  I snuck in here many times as a teenager, when I just needed to get away and I didn’t want to go home.  In fact, when Kenzi ran away, this is where I brought her. 

 

 

 

Isabeau led the way to the round oak table in the center of the kitchen and guided me to sit down opposite of her.  It was weird being back here, especially under such negative circumstances.  I crossed my arms over my chest and sat back against the chair. 

 

 

 

My grandmother shot me an annoyed look.  I don’t know why, but I felt the need to straighten my posture and fold my hands on top of the table.  I was so angry with her – felt so betrayed… but in this moment, she was my grandmother and I could _sense --_ that feeling again -- that she really wasn’t trying to bullshit me.

 

 

 

“What questions do you have, Bo?”

 

 

 

“You know why I’m here, Isabeau. Do we really have to do this?”

 

 

 

“I need to know what you want to know, love. Otherwise I can’t help you.”

 

 

 

This was ridiculous. 

 

 

 

“Look, you said you knew why Lauren gets stronger… even the concept goes against her nature as an Eired.  I can heal her from small wound, but the cognitive elements I can’t, and I can’t heal her hearing. When she uses her powers in _any_ other form, she weakens but when she uses them with me, she gets stronger. “

 

 

 

“Have you ever heard of Anam Cara?”

 

 

 

“Is that some kind of weird take out?”

 

 

 

The older woman rolled her eyes at me.  “No.  Anam Cara is term used among our kind used to describe a phenomenon that happens among certain succubi.”

 

 

 

Isabeau got up from her seat and went into the living and grabbed a jar. She then repositioned herself back in front of me.  “Do you remember what I taught you about sea shells, Bo?” she asked me, dumping a few of the sea shells out onto the table. 

 

 

 

“When I was a kid, you told me that each seashell was one half of a whole, torn apart and swept away by the current, never to be whole again.”

 

 

 

“Correct.  What if I told you that’s only partially true?”

 

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

 

At my question, she lifted a single sea shell up – still connected to its other half – and placed it on the center of the table. 

 

 

 

“An Anam Cara is like the other half of a sea shell.  It’s extremely rare to find, but when one does find it, it’s precious and cherished, and it stands out. “

 

 

 

“Beautiful story. What does it have to do with Lauren?”

 

 

 

“Bo, be patient,” she directed giving me a firm look.  “Every succubus has an Anam Cara.  Not every succubus meets their Anam Cara, but  some do.  However, meeting your Anam Cara is not enough.  There’s a choice that must be made – a test of time.  The succubus will not know that this person is their Anam Cara, and most Succubi do not even hear of this tale until after they have found theirs.  It’s sacred Succubi and Incubi knowledge passed down from generation to generation – never to be written in books or told to other Fae species.”

 

 

 

“Okay… I’m confused. Are you saying that Lauren is my…Aman…”

 

 

 

“Anam Cara.  And yes, I believe she is.”

 

 

 

“So how does this work?”                                                        

 

 

 

“The bonding of a Succubus to their Anam Cara is time-dependent.  The zenith of their bond peaks within one year of a verbal or physical act of commitment -- _if_ the succubus remains faithful. They are not to have sexual relations or prey on others.  Feeds on anyone _other than_ the Anam Cara  are only permitted when the feed is not hunger related – such as healing or combat.  As time moves forward, the succubus and the Anam Cara progressively become stronger – both individually and as a unit.  Both will be able to harness power that they never dreamt possible before and both become virtually invulnerable.  However, it is wise to remember that I said virtually –  neither are immortal.  There is very little that could hurt a Succubus or her Anam Cara – mere weapons, Fae powers, and the like cannot and will not injure either.  However, if somehow either are hurt and killed, the other also dies because neither function as an individual unit.  They are but two halves to one whole. “

 

 

 

“That’s intense.”

 

 

 

“It is.”

 

 

 

“But how does that explain how Lauren is able to get stronger from feeding off of me?”

 

 

 

“Bo, think.  If a succubus and her Anam Cara are no longer individual working parts, but two halves to the same whole, what does that mean?”

 

 

 

I sat there for a few minutes to think about it – I guess everything was just so intense and so much so quickly that I couldn’t process everything.

 

 

 

“It means that your powers start to seep into her and her powers start to seep into you.  You each individually become stronger within your powers…you may even develop powers that were benign for a time, but essentially the Anam Cara becomes part succubus and the succubus becomes part of the Anam Cara’s species – in your case, an Eired.  I suspect that Lauren can so easily tap into your abilities and feeding patterns with you because she is a conduit – she already knows the feeling of opening herself up to things that may or may not seem natural for her.  So she may not notice the shift.  However, she can use your abilities to heal, to heal you  -- whatever you can do, she will be able to do in part. Now, it will not be as strong – she is not a succubus. She is an Eired with an intense binding to a succubus, but it is there nonetheless.”

 

 

 

I sat there, processing everything – knowing that I needed to remember all of this to tell Lauren. 

 

 

 

“Why do you think Lauren is my Anam Cara?”

 

 

 

“Simple – you found her. Your will and pull towards her was so strong. A succubus that isn’t in love wouldn’t have been able to find her, and wouldn’t have risked so much to find her. And a succubus doesn’t fall in love with just any person.”

 

 

 

“But I would have done that for Dyson and I didn’t feel for him nearly what I feel for Lauren.”

 

 

 

“Bo, if it had been Dyson, you reasons for searching for him would have been different.  Just as if it had been Kenzi.”

 

 

 

I nodded, starting to understand how all the pieces fit together.

 

 

 

“In addition, you did not want to feed from anyone until you thought she was dead.”

 

 

 

“So was this all some form of test for me?”

 

 

 

Isabeau shook her head.  “No. It was never about testing you.”

 

 

 

“Then why? I still don’t get it!  Why? Why would you try to take her away from me?”

 

 

 

“You don’t have to understand, Ysabeau.  I gave you my answer and while I understand that will never satisfy you, it is the answer you will continue to receive.  I have no other reason.  She is Dark. You are Light..”

 

 

 

“I’m unaligned. I am not Light.”

 

 

 

“You were raised and brought up in the Light, my love.  Regardless, the truth is, Lauren is Dark.  And that goes against everything you were brought up to believe in and certainly everything this family stands for.  But I will remain true to my word – I will not harm you or Lauren – exsilium or not.  An Anam Cara is sacred. The bond is sacred… and is not to be trifled with.”

 

 

 

“After everything you have done… after hurting Lauren, giving her up to men that you _knew_ would abuse her… how can you just sit here and tell me all these wonderful things about a bond she and I may or may not share?”

 

 

 

“It’s inevitable. I do not condone it and I do not prefer it. But there are no succubi for you to turn to.  Someone needed to inform you of the situation you currently find yourself in.  Ysabeau, I love you very much. You are my granddaughter and I am proud of you…”

 

 

 

“Save it.  I don’t want to hear it.  The only reason I came here was because – as you said – I had questions and you had answers. This changes nothing,” I spat.

 

 

 

“I didn’t think it would, Ysabeau.”

 

 

 

“You know something I don’t understand?”

 

 

 

“What is that?”

 

 

 

“Is Trick your Anam Cara?”

 

 

 

The older woman nodded.

 

 

 

“It’s weird … I understand why Lauren or I could be hurt by you…you said the bond’s strength and that invulnerability increases steadily with time – reaching its high point after a year. So I’m assuming after everything you have said, Christmas would have been the beginning of our bond. I gave her a Claudagh ring…” I emphasized by holding my right hand up to show my grandmother.  “so it was only a couple of days at that point that our bond had been forming.  However, what I don’t understand is how Lauren or I hurt you.”

 

 

 

My grandmother’s face contorted in confusion, her eyes no longer piercing mine, but searching deep within herself.

 

 

 

“Explain what you mean, Ysabeau.”

 

 

 

“If Trick is really your Anam Cara, neither of us would be able to hurt you. But Lauren nearly killed you.  I saw it.  I was right there, watching it.  How is that possible?”

 

 

 

It was that moment that my grandmother effectively ended the conversation, her eyes turning almost black, her face becoming ghostly.  She ushered me out the door quickly – my question left unanswered.  I had never seen Isabeau shaken like that before. The shift in her behavior seemed foreign, strange and unsettling. 

 

 

 

As I traveled back across the Coronado Bridge, tears began streaming down my face.  For a brief moment, I  felt like everything was okay, like Isabeau hadn’t betrayed me, and like we were just talking how we used to.  But that wasn’t the case. As we were talking, it dawned on me why Isabeau had pushed me towards others during the time Lauren was missing - she had probably noticed the beginning stages of the bond, and wanted to break it or halt it for as long as possible. It was also probably the same reason she did not want Lauren killed – if the bond had been there, if Lauren was my Anam Cara, then I would have died too. 

 

 

 

It was so much to process and I wasn’t exactly sure how I was going to tell Lauren – it was almost like she didn’t have a choice in this, and I never wanted her to feel trapped or obligated to stay with me.  She was my everything, but that was my choice. It would be a conversation to have, but for now, I would walk into her apartment, play along as she pretended to be asleep, and wrap my arms around her until we both eased into dreamland.

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

I stared at the syllabus in my hand.  Why was I even here? Given that it was the first day of the new semester and I hadn’t made it to my first class yet, I guess asking myself why I was here was probably a bad sign.  I was actually partly excited about the new semester… it gave me something to think about other than the craziness that had been my life for the past few months. Recently, my entire world had been consumed with Lauren, and while that is how I preferred it, I had become restless and therefore needed other things to do.  Lauren’s classes, of course, were extremely difficult and those coupled with her projected hours at the lab left me with a lot of unused time on my hands.  Since I had found her, I really hadn’t let her out of my sight much – but I knew now that the two of us needed to try to re-establish some form of normalcy…whatever that looked like.

 

 

 

As much as I loved the club, I wasn’t exactly sure I wanted to go back there. I knew all I’d have to do was walk in and I’d be given my job again, but it just didn’t…feel right.  I wanted a change…I needed a change. I needed an opportunity to do something else, something different, something…productive with my time. And if I was really honest with myself, I wanted something during the day. Lauren would more than occupy my nights.  I knew my time was going to be limited with her now that the semester had begun and I didn’t want to limit that time anymore than what was already going to be.

 

 

 

I read the top of the syllabus -- Abnormal Psychology. I wasn’t even sure why I decided to enroll in this particular class. I based my decision off of the two psychology courses I took in previous years – General Psychology and Criminal Psychology.  The course description was vague and I really didn’t know what to expect. Apparently, the course focused on psychological disorders, anxiety, substance abuse, and overall mental health.  Not what I was expecting, though it definitely fulfilled the “different” requirement I was searching for. 

 

 

 

Class was typical for a first day. The professor laid out the specifics of the course and her grading policy.  One component I was not prepared for – we were required to volunteer at one of the pre-approved centers for 35 hours over the course of the semester, and we had to have all the paperwork in by the 3rd week of class.  After explaining that, she just jumped right into history and background in the field of abnormal psychology. To my surprise, it was actually very intriguing.

 

 

 

_Where are you?_

 

 

 

I smiled at the text flashing before my face just as the professor finished up.

 

 

 

**No hi? Just where am I?** I teased.

 

 

_Hi beautiful! There. Now where are?_

 

 

 

**About to be out of class.**

 

 

 

_We need to sync our schedules to each other’s phones._

 

 

 

**I already know your schedule.**

 

 

 

_Of course you do.  Meet me at The Grind after you get out?_

 

 

 

**On my way. Be there in 5.**

 

 

 

As I walked across campus, my mind drifted to the conversation Lauren and I had had after my time with Isabeau.  Lauren was quite surprised by everything that I remember – and while she loved the story behind it all, she still needed time to process everything and to be honest I did too.  While we now knew the details of the phenomenon, neither of us knew what it actually meant. As I neared coffeehouse by the library, I found Lauren seated at her usual table – the same one where we had our first conversation. 

 

 

 

I placed my hand gently on the blonde’s shoulder as I came into her view, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss so slight that it left me yearning for more. 

 

 

 

“Hey!” she exclaimed as I sat down opposite of her.  “How was class?”

 

 

 

I took the coffee she handed me, my eyes scanning her face, taking in every single feature.

 

 

 

“What?” she asked after I didn’t respond to her question.

 

 

 

I shook my head.  “Nothing,” I signed with one hand, as I took a sip of my coffee. 

 

 

 

“No…you were thinking something.  What?” she signed back to me.

 

 

 

I put my paper coffee cup down on the table and looked into her soft brown eyes.  “You have to be the most beautiful creation in all of the universe,” I signed more than spoke. 

 

 

 

Lauren’s face turned a deep shade of red as she tilted her face forward, her blonde hair creating a thin veil around her. 

 

 

 

I beamed at her response. I not so secretly loved making her blush…and if I could make her blush in public, it was better.  Sometimes she was just too easy, but the words were true.  No one could ever match Lauren’s beautiful soul… another didn’t even exist.

 

 

 

I touched her hand and she looked up at me, her face still red.  “Class was good,” I began to sign.  “The professor is very energetic and the topics are going to be something I’ve never thought about before.  We have to volunteer somewhere, but I get a couple weeks to decide where and what.”

 

 

 

Lauren nodded in understanding.  “What does the rest of your day look like?”

 

 

 

“Just advanced weapons…essentially PE.  I just need to do something physical, ya know? I have a lot of pent up aggression to get out.  I was actually thinking about trying to do some work study there part time during the day. I mean, Trick is still paying for the apartment and everything, but I’d like to have some cash that’s just mine.”

 

 

 

“I figured you’d be going back to the club?”

 

 

 

“I thought about it, but I’d rather spend my evenings and nights with you… I mean… I know you’ll be working hard – so no pressure. But it’s more probable that I’d be able to see you in the evenings and nights than I would the day.”

 

 

 

“So you want to get a day job so you can spend more time with me?”

 

 

 

I nodded. 

 

 

 

“So how has your morning been? How much time do you have?” I asked.

 

 

 

“Well…that’s kind of why I wanted you to meet me here…”

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“I got in.”

 

 

 

“You got in to what?” I clearly hadn’t caught on.

 

 

 

“I don’t have class till this afternoon, so I went into lab – you know this, you walked me to the door,” she laughed before continuing. “Anyway, so I was on my way to the vivarium to make sure all the mice I ordered had come in and were acclimating – because they have to acclimate to the environment for a couple of weeks before I can actually start doing the research – and on my way I got an e-mail from Crystal Anderson, Dr.  Jenson’s secretary, asking me if I was able to meet today at 10am.  So, of course, I could, and so at 10am I went over to the College of Med. and met with Dr. Jenson.”

 

 

 

“Oh my god, Lauren –”

 

 

 

“Wait! Wait!” she exclaimed, her entire face lighting up.  “I want to finish my story.”  

 

 

 

I didn’t think her smile could get any wider. I didn’t think mine could, either.

 

 

 

“So, I go into her office, and we sit down – I had bats flying around in my stomach because I thought maybe she just had more questions, but she didn’t.  She handed me an envelope,” Lauren reached into her backpack and pulled out a large manila envelope and put it on the table between us, opening it slowly as she continued. 

 

 

 

“So I opened it and…”  Lauren reached inside the envelope and pulled out a thick sheet of paper and handed it to me.  “Read it.”

 

 

 

_Dear Lauren,_

_It is with great pleasure that I offer you admission into the College of Medicine at University of California, San Diego for Fall 2017. On behalf of Chancellor Mary Davis, Provost Victor Wilde, and the campus community, I welcome you. We are extremely proud of the caliber of students who apply to UCSD, and are equally proud of the educational, cultural, and extracurricular opportunities we provide to those who enroll._

_Please go to …._

 

 

 

I didn’t need to read the rest.

 

 

 

I looked up from the letter - Lauren’s face was bright and enthusiastic, and I couldn’t help but widen my grin.  I immediately got out of my chair and pulled her up, crashing my lips into hers, but not before setting the letter back down on the table in an effort to not wrinkle it.  That puppy was getting framed!

 

 

 

The kiss transitioned into a long and tight hug as we pressed our bodies against each other – all known gaps between us closed.

 

 

 

After several moments, we both sat down again. 

 

 

 

“I thought that you said you wouldn’t know until February at the earliest?”

 

 

 

“That’s what she told me initially.”

 

 

 

“Did she say why the sudden decision? Not that I’m surprised – I always knew you would get in.”

 

 

 

“No, but… it could be anything. I have a lot of connections here, and that’s probably one of the biggest things.  Also, the Provost is Dark Fae.”

 

 

 

I contorted my face for a brief moment.  “How does that make you feel?”

 

 

 

“Honestly, Bo… I work hard.  I don’t really care how I got in – and if it’s because I’m Fae and he’s Fae, then so be it.  I work hard, I’ve been studying for this my whole life, and this is where I want to be.  I want to be at UCSD. I want to take advantage of everything they have to offer. And I want to be with you.  I mean, if I didn’t get in, I was just going to go for my senior year, like most people do. But now I get to say that I graduated with two majors and a minor in three years, and I got accepted to medical school.  It’s absolutely amazing.”

 

 

 

“I am so proud of you.”

 

 

 

“I’m proud of me too, actually.”

 

 

 

“We’re going to celebrate.  What time do you get off campus tonight?”

 

 

 

“Probably not until late. I have classes until 5:30 and then I may or may not have some stuff to do at lab. By the time I’m done I’ll probably just want to go back home and crash.”

 

 

 

“Okay.  Tomorrow?”

 

 

 

“Tomorrow will most definitely work.  I have early classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.”

 

 

 

“It always seemed weird to me that the semesters start on Thursdays.”

 

 

 

“It’s so we have a ‘syllabus day’ and then we can go home and cry over it during the weekend before pulling ourselves together to start fresh on Mondays,” Lauren answered matter-of-factly, taking a big sip of her coffee.

 

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

 

“That’s just what I always assumed, so I went with it.”

 

 

 

I chuckled briefly before my expression turned more serious.  “This is going to be the first night we’ve slept alone…”

 

 

 

Lauren nodded. 

 

 

 

“You going to be okay? Do you want me to just come to your apartment?”

 

 

 

Lauren shook her head.  “We decided we needed to get back to some type of normalcy.  It’ll be okay.  It’ll be good.”

 

 

 

“You still have that small hour break between classes today?”

 

 

 

Lauren nodded with a smile.  “I do.”

 

 

 

“Can we grab some food?  Neither of us ate lunch and I’ve got to get to the gym…”

 

 

 

“I would love nothing more.”

 

 

 

I grinned widely.  “Okay.  I’ve got to go.  I love you, and I am so proud of you.  I knew you would get in.  It was never a doubt.”

 

 

 

Lauren returned my smile, standing up and kissing me soundly. She tasted like caramel macchiato.  Typical.  Lauren was nothing if not predictable.   

 

 

 

“I love you,” she whispered against my lips. 

 

 

 

“I love you too,” I whispered back, knowing she would understand without needing to hear me. 

 

 

 

I pulled away to walk out the door, but circled back around.

 

 

 

“Oh, hey, you meet your interpreters today, right?”

 

 

 

“Yes,” she nodded.

 

 

 

“Good luck, okay?  Don’t fall in love with anyone else’s eyes…” I teased.

 

 

 

Lauren laughed and shooed me away before repeating, “I love you.”

 

 

 

That was one of the strangest things to me about American Sign Language – you were constantly looking into another person’s eyes.  Well, not just looking into them, but staring into them, for practically the entire conversation.  It was almost unnerving, especially when Jade was teaching us how to sign.  It’s not that I had a problem looking other people in the eye, it’s just different than hearing culture. It was one of several differences that I was learning as time went along.

 

 

 

The rest of the day progressed slowly but smoothly. The advanced weapons course was by far the best part of my non-Lauren time of the day.  I talked with the school gym manager about work-study who was thrilled that I was wanting to come on board.  I had to make a couple runs between the gym and financial aid, but that was all sorted out. I could work as little or as much as I wanted – up to my designated financial aid amount, which would cover up to 28 hours per week.  Due to the previous courses I had taken, my previous experience, and my projected schedule, I opted to be an extra hand in the basics and intermediate self defense courses as well as the beginning and intermediate weapons courses, adding to a total of 10 hours per week.  Any additional hours that I wanted to work could be spent between helping with surf lessons and assisting in the gym to make sure students knew how to properly use the equipment, as well as less fun activities such as cleaning and desk duty.

 

 

 

I had to run to make it to Lauren’s class building on time, but true to form, she was the last one out. She always did enjoy staying back and talking to professors or teaching assistants.  I leaned against a large tree, my lips turning upward when I saw her emerge. 

 

 

 

“How was class?”

 

 

 

“Different.”

 

 

 

“Interpreters okay?”

 

 

 

“Yeah. It’s just…different.”

 

 

 

I kissed her lightly on the lips, and then on the forehead for good measure, before guiding us to walk to her favorite pita place on campus. 

 

 

 

“Care to describe different?”

 

 

 

“Honestly? It was hard to keep up.  I mean, I haven’t worked with interpreters much and I’m beginning to realize just how little I know of the language.”

 

 

 

“What do you mean? You’re practically fluent.”

 

 

 

“I know a lot of vocabulary, but when 80% of all the words are fingerspelled because there’s no signs for immunoglobulin or Caspase -1 or type I interferon, it gets exhausting.”

 

 

 

“Can you talk with your interpreters to try to figure out how to make it easier?”

 

 

 

Lauren nodded.  “I have two per class.  I get along really well with both of them, and they both said that we need to learn the basics together because apparently, I’m one of the only Deaf students in the science field at the University and the only Deaf student that is taking courses at the level that I am.  So, that’s comforting.”

 

 

 

“If I can do anything, let me know.  I know I probably can’t, but… I want to help if you need it.”

 

 

 

“There is one thing…” Lauren smiled slyly, halting our walk and turning me to face her, grabbing both of my hands and holding them in hers.

 

 

 

“Anything,” I breathed, her face so close to mine that I couldn’t bring my hands up to sign.

 

 

 

“Kiss me?” she whispered against my lips.

 

 

 

I didn’t need to be told twice.  I looked to my left and my right assessing our positions before pulling her between two buildings and guiding us to a hidden corner.  I grabbed her backpack, sliding it off her shoulders and set it gently down on the ground before backing her up into the cool brick, my lips colliding roughly with hers.

 

 

 

I shrugged off my own bag, my hands immediately tangling in her hair as our tongues battled inside her mouth.  She wrapped her lips around my muscle and sucked hard – swallowing the loud moan that escaped my lips.  We kissed roughly for several minutes, the battle moving from her mouth to mine and back into hers.  The only reason we broke apart was because we were both struggling for oxygen, and even then, the kisses merely slowed, but didn’t come to a full stop right away.

 

 

 

“I’m starving,” Lauren whispered in between playful kisses. 

 

 

 

I nodded.  “Okay.”

 

 

 

I smiled widely at her – my day absolutely made – as I picked up both of our bags and swung them over my shoulder. 

 

 

 

“Bo, I can take my own bag…”

 

 

 

“I know,” I signed silently. 

 

 

 

“Are you going to give it to me?” she asked as we started walking.

 

 

 

“No,” I signed before reaching for her hand.

 

 

 

After a quick meal break – we only had half the time after our small detour – Lauren went back to the lab and I headed home.  Kenzi was already there, surprisingly working on a paper for school.  It was nice knowing that even though she gave me all kinds of hell about going, a part of her actually took it seriously. More surprisingly, she had managed a B average through all of her classes in the fall semester despite everything that had happened.  I wasn’t going to have to worry about her at all.

 

 

 

The bed felt empty without Lauren and I couldn’t bring myself to sleep on my side of the bed. Instead, I laid almost face down into her pillows, the scent of her hair completely engulfing me.  Lauren put me at ease… she made me more comfortable and she helped me to relax – none of which I could do tonight. 

 

 

 

My sleep was broken, 30 minutes here, 30 minutes there. My body just refused to go to sleep. I wasn’t sure if it was because Lauren wasn’t here or what, but it was getting annoying.  I knew she was safe – she had face-timed me when she got home, letting me know she was safe and sound and that she was going to take a shower and crash.  I also knew that one of my father’s men was outside of her apartment patrolling the area.  I still didn’t trust that she would be safe on her own – I was slightly paranoid, and I was aware of that. I had agreed for us to get back to something that resembled a normal life, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t have some additional protection in place. 

 

 

 

Just after I had finally gotten into a deep sleep, I heard the phone ring. 

 

 

 

“Who the fuck…” I groaned, turning over and reaching for my vibrating phone.

 

 

 

It was Lauren… but it wasn’t Lauren’s VRS number.  Lauren had two numbers… the one given to her by her cell phone carrier, which she used for FaceTime and texting, and the number given to her by Purple Communications, her chosen video relay service provider, which is what she used when she called because it connected her to an interpreter. Basically this relay service enabled me to hear her and her to understand what I was saying because the interpreter interpreted what I said.  Even though Lauren had this option, she rarely used it with me. We typically just video-called FaceTime or Skype. 

 

 

 

Worry flooded me as I answered the phone quickly. 

 

 

 

“Lauren…”

 

 

 

All I heard was the blonde sobbing on the other line.  “Bo…Bo…” Lauren called my name through her sobs. 

 

 

 

I jolted out of bed, yelling into the phone “I’m coming!” I knew she couldn’t hear me, but I didn’t care.  I sent a text telling her that I was on my way in between throwing on a loose pair of jeans and a baggy shirt. 

 

 

 

I sent Kenzi a text letting her know that Lauren needed me and I ran out the door, hopped into the Camaro and gunned it for Lauren’s apartment.


	39. Chapter 39

I skidded into a parking space and bolted towards Lauren’s apartment. Everything on the outside was intact, but that didn’t make me breathe any easier. I quickly inserted my key into Lauren’s door, unlocking first the deadbolt and then the door knob, my hands making quick, precise movements even though the adrenaline coursing through my veins caused every muscle in my body to tremble with anxiety.

 

 

 

Kicking the door closed behind me, I scanned the living room and the kitchen for Lauren. When I didn’t find her, I continued moving towards the back of the apartment.  Once I reached the threshold of her bedroom, I began to breathe just a little easier. Sitting on the floor in the corner, curled into a ball was my everything.  I nearly jumped from my position in the door way to kneel right beside her, bringing her into me – my arms engulfing her completely – protecting her from anything and everything that would make her feel unsafe or insecure. Lauren sobbed into me, her head resting against my chest as tears flowed freely from her eyes – her breath shaky as she gasped for air several times. Her face was hot; I could tell she had been crying for some time. As I held her, I scanned the room looking for signs of intrusions but there were none.  Something had shaken her, though, that much was evident.

 

 

 

We sat there on the floor for probably an hour as I rocked back and forth, Lauren crying into me, before I was able to guide her into the bed to lay down. I stripped myself of my jeans and laid there with her – holding her.  I felt helpless. She was frightened and overwhelmed - her body still trembling from the outpour of emotions. It was all my fault – I should have protected her all those months ago, but I couldn’t and I didn’t.  And now, Lauren was broken…because of my inability to keep her safe and there was nothing that I wouldn’t do to stop the pain from gnawing at the inside of the blonde. Nothing.

 

 

 

I held her close to me, my fingers running through her hair – pulling her head into me further, my legs automatically entangling with hers.   The blondes outside arm wrapped around me, her hand reaching under my thin shirt, the skin of her palm meeting the small of my back.  I eased myself back from her so I could look into her bloodshot glossy eyes. 

 

 

 

“I love you,” I mouthed, knowing the sound didn’t matter.

 

 

 

Lauren’s eyes burned mine until she closed them tightly and crashed our lips together forcefully. 

 

 

 

I grabbed the sides of her face and detached her lips from mine – my gaze locked onto her.

 

 

 

“Lauren…” I spoke, not having the ability to sign.  “We need to talk,” I emphasized, backing up slightly and bringing one hand between us to help facilitate communication.

 

 

 

The blonde shook her head.  “No,” she growled, her fingers tangling in my hair – her lips roughly attaching to mine once again, her tongue thrusting into my mouth, dominating me in a deep and unparalleled kiss. She rolled slightly until she was on her back, her strong arms pulling me on top of her – my long hair shielding us from the world.  Her hands were rough as she clawed first at my shirt and then my underwear – her fingers getting caught in various hems.  I broke our kiss and lifted the top part of my body off of her for a brief moment as I grabbed the hem of my shirt and whipped it over my head.  I automatically sought out the hem of her shirt and quickly pull it up and over her body.  When we were both divested of the unwanted material, Lauren grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me back into her – her lips attacking mine viciously.  Our tongues collided in and out of mouths, tasting and savoring each other as I shifted myself to lay between her legs – her thighs opening wide to give me room to grind down into her.

 

 

 

Guttural moans escaped her throat after I left her lips and placed hard, fierce kisses down her neck, biting and sucking on various parts of sensitive skin.  Nothing about this interaction was soft; we were both filling a desperate need to be comforted in a language we spoke so well.  I bit my way down her neck and chest until I reached her breasts, slowly licking around a hardened nub and then pulling it into my mouth, sucking hard and vigorously. I bit down, my teeth sinking into the skin of of her breasts and grazing the edges of her sensitive nipple.  Lauren’s moans turned into whimpers and desperate pleas as her hips ground up into me searching for contact and friction.  I lowered my hands and worked first her underwear and then mine off our bodies quickly, our heated centers finally coming into contact.  She gasped for air as our slick cores collided, her fingers digging into my shoulders, the nails almost certainly leaving bruises and scratch marks across my back.

 

 

 

I reached behind me and grabbed her wrists tightly before placing them above her head – holding them down with one of my strong hands.  I kissed her hard – biting her lip and then thrusting my tongue into her mouth, dominating her own muscle, and assertively exploring every crevice of her hot cave. Lauren tried to fight me - tried to gain the upper hand, but I held her down forcefully.  She bucked her hips, tried to sit up, rocked us to try to catch me off balance – her face fierce and determined. She was angry.

 

 

 

“No.” I growled against her lips, re-establishing my dominance, but she didn’t stop fighting me. She freed her hands momentarily from my grasp, but I swiftly seized her wrists once more and anchored them back down to the mattress. I leaned down and resumed our kiss – her tongue immediately fighting with mine as her body raised up against me, still trying to catch me off balance. 

 

 

 

Lauren pulsed me and then bucked her hips – catching me off guard and throwing me off balance.  She gripped my forearms and rolled us - shifting our positions, my body almost falling off the edge of the bed. Lauren didn’t care. She supported us by placing one foot onto the floor – keeping the two of us steady as she grabbed fistfuls of hair and crashed her lips into mine, her body rubbing against me, her thigh connecting roughly with my center.  It was my turn to fight.  I grasped her hair tightly and pulled her away from me – pulsing her and drawing out some chi until I could gain some advantage.  I used my new found leverage and tried to roll her back onto the bed but was met with great resistance - Lauren’s counter forcing us to the floor with a thud, her back landing flat on the hardwood.

 

 

 

Lauren slapped my shoulders and my arms – trying to knock me backwards. She sat up, but I pushed her back down, one hand cushioning the back of her head so she didn’t hit it against the floor.  Even though she was still trying to dominate me, I didn’t miss a beat – I forced her thighs apart with my own and thrust my fingers deep into her core – she screamed loudly at the intrusion, my hand pumping in and out of her strongly at a desperate pace.  Her slick walls clenched around me, her hips rising up wildly, meeting my thrusts.  I needed her to feel me. She needed to feel me. I moved my left hand from behind her head and seized her wrists once more – securing them above her head and against the wood as I hovered over her.

 

 

 

“You’re okay, Lauren... you’re okay” I spoke loudly into her hearing aids, hoping she would be able to hear my words even if they were only a whisper to her.

 

 

 

I peered back down at her – her face was strained, tears falling from her eyes, but she had stopped fighting.  I slowed my thrusts just slightly… wanting her to enjoy it.  She was breaking and needed this – I just knew.  I captured her lips as the forceful thrusts transformed into deep, passionate ones. I pulsed her through her core and instead of drawing her chi, I pushed my own chi into her.  It wasn’t meant to be a feed…it was my way of comforting her – pushing a part of me into her so I could fill her up and surround her…console her. 

 

 

 

I wiggled my thumb up between her swollen lips and with just a few passes over her clit, she came hard. I let go of her wrists, her hands immediately seeking out the backs of my shoulders – pulling me close and holding onto me for dear life.  As her orgasm continued to crash over her, I practically yelled “I love you” over and over into her ear in between kissing her face and her lips. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I laid there facing her – continuing to brush her hair away from her face. I had probably been stroking the same piece of hair for the past 30 minutes as Lauren and I just laid on the bed and stared into one another’s eyes, our legs entangled underneath her soft down comforter. 

 

 

 

When I had eased Lauren back into the bed, I had turned a small lamp on so we could talk if she felt up to it.  I was hopeful that the soft glow behind me would highlight my hands and lips a little to make it easier to communicate. 

 

 

 

“What happened baby?” I asked finally. The words had been at the tip of my tongue for 15 minutes, but I couldn’t seem to get them out.  I wanted to know – although I was pretty sure I already knew.

 

 

 

“I had a nightmare,” Lauren spoke.

 

 

 

“Tell me?” I asked, my hand immediately seeking out my favorite strand of hair after I finished signing. 

 

 

 

Lauren sighed heavily as she started to sit up.  I followed suit and moved to sit in front of her – my legs spreading a bit – my knees bent over her legs so we could sit close together. 

 

 

 

“Bo…I want to tell you – I really do.  But… I just don’t know _how_ to tell you.”

 

 

 

“Just start talking… tell me one thing and we’ll go from there.”

 

 

 

“I was drugged. Like 90% of the time.”

 

 

 

I held one of her hands with my left one – leaving my right hand to sign for me.

 

 

 

“What happened during the other 10%?”

 

 

 

Lauren’s eyes closed tightly for a moment as she took a deep breath.

 

 

 

“They…they fed off of me, but not just that…it was like being in a constant state of imbalance… like, they kept me at an edge of life and death just to play with me, like a puppet.”

 

 

 

“What did they do, baby?” I asked, rubbing her hand with the pad of my thumb.

 

 

 

“You know how most Fae have survival instincts? Like… if you were dying and needed to feed, it wouldn’t matter what you _wanted_ to do, you would just feed because it was no longer _you_ in control, but rather your instincts?”

 

 

 

I nodded.

 

 

 

Lauren bit her lip.  “They…they drained me until I got to that place and then they’d back off and then they’d drain me some more until the instincts took over and I fed from them… all these young boys.  Sometimes, they’d bring other Fae in because they knew my conduit abilities would take over.  And Bo… I…I…”

 

 

 

Lauren’s breathing became ragged, her eyes shut tightly, and tears began to flow out of her as she struggled for breath. 

 

 

 

“I killed two young boys!” she choked out before completely extracting herself from me and getting up off the bed to pace the room.

 

 

 

“They had all these kids in there – most of them older…like in their teens – but at one point they started bringing in the younger ones with the older ones and I… I killed two of them. They were just babies, Bo.  Just babies! They didn’t know. They had no idea what was being done to me or why I was there! They just wanted to be like their older brothers or cousins or whatever the hell they were.”

 

 

 

She stopped pacing and looking directly at me. 

 

 

 

“One couldn’t have been more than 3, Bo.  3! Three fucking years old. And I couldn’t stop myself – I had no control.  I was feeding off of everyone in the room because my instincts had taken over. I tried to stop. I tried so hard.  But I couldn’t.  And when it was over…when I had stopped feeding and had gotten stronger, I didn’t even have the opportunity to help the boy because I was hit or drugged or something.  I can’t remember anything that happened after that, that day.  I took both of their lives, Bo.  I’m supposed to be a healer! Not a murderer! They didn’t know… they didn’t know!”

 

 

 

Lauren repeated the last sentence over and over as she fell to her knees, weeping. I jumped off the bed and knelt beside her, holding her close, my voice humming against her – hoping she could feel the vibration at least in my chest.  After a few minutes, her sobs turned quiet and we sat there, naked on her hardwood floor. When she pulled away to look into my eyes, I asked “Is that what your nightmare was about?”

 

 

 

Lauren nodded. 

 

 

 

I had absolutely zero words.

 

 

 

“I’m a killer. I shouldn’t even be allowed to practice medicine! I’m going to turn down the offer. I shouldn’t be in medical school – I should be in jail…”

 

 

 

“No... No!  Lauren…listen to me.  You didn’t know.  It wasn’t a conscious decision.  Do you have any idea how many people I killed trying to find you?  It wasn’t easy – it still keeps me up at night and I have nightmares about it. I never wanted to take someone’s life – not ever. But… you were fighting for _your_ life and unfortunately, they happened to be there – it wasn’t your fault.”

 

 

 

“How can I forgive myself, Bo? And god…if people knew…”

 

 

 

“One step at a time, Lauren…one step at a time.  We can get through this, okay? You and me…Me and you.  Together. Okay?”

 

 

 

The blonde nodded, tears still welling up in her eyes.

 

 

 

“I hate that I didn’t come find you sooner.  All of this…it’s my fault.”

 

 

 

“Bo…no.  no, it’s not your fault!”

 

 

 

“But it is...” I stammered, my own tears threatening to erupt from my eyes.  “I should have been more on guard. I should have gone to Hades first. I shouldn’t have trusted her… God…I should have _known_ that that wasn’t you laying in the morgue!  But instead, what did I do?  I went crazy. I spent a week and a half flailing – doing whatever with whoever because I was so broken.”

 

 

 

“How could you have known, Bo? The woman you trusted with everything in you led you down the wrong path. How could you have known?”

 

 

 

“I should have known. I felt it… some part of me didn’t want to believe it. But all the evidence pointed me in one direction…but deep down… I kept hearing your voice… I kept calling out to you. Wishing that I could just hear you respond. And all of this… it’s because I wasn’t strong enough. I couldn’t protect you then.  But Lauren I promise… I _am_ strong enough now and I can and will protect you.”

 

 

 

Lauren wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly, the threat of tears long gone as the salt-water droplets flowed down my face freely.  She kept me close, my head resting in the crook of her neck as I wept openly into her. In that moment I realized that just as Lauren hadn’t cried about it – neither had I.  We experienced two separate, but equally intense and traumatic sides to her abduction and neither of us had dealt with it.  The blonde kissed the top of my head, her cries returning and we stayed that way – breaking into one another, relying on one another, supporting one another… finally beginning to handle this _together_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Where is my phone?” I asked the ether as I rummaged through the clothes laying on the floor.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Lauren called to me, noticing that I was trying to find something.

 

 

 

I turned towards her.  “Can I borrow your phone? I think mine may have fallen out in the car and I just want to let Kenzi know we’re alive.”

 

 

 

“Sure.”

 

 

 

I smiled at her. “Thanks.”

 

 

 

I grabbed Lauren’s phone off the nightstand and sent Kenzi a quick text before crawling back into bed.

 

 

 

We didn’t really sleep – we had maybe a 2-hour nap, but it was enough.  We would definitely need to rest over the weekend but neither of us had a choice – we had to be at class. I had Biology, Influential Women in History, and College Success – also known as ‘many naps Friday’.  I was more concerned about Lauren though – she always had intense classes. 

 

 

 

“We have to get up in a few. I have an 8am class,” Lauren noted.

 

 

 

I nodded my head. “I know.”

 

 

 

I began to chew on my lip – my mind was still trying to process everything from last night and moving forward… I needed a vacation. 

 

 

 

“Why the concentration face?”

 

 

 

“What?” I asked.

 

 

 

“You have a thinking/concentration face.  What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Lauren asked, lifting herself up to kiss the tip of my nose.

 

 

 

“I want to talk to Kenzi about you moving in…for now at least,” I blurted out.

 

 

 

Lauren’s expression didn’t change and I took it as a good sign to continue.

 

 

 

“I didn’t have nightmares last night, but I didn’t sleep either.  I _know_ you want to try to get back to something that resembles normal, but I think what’s more important right now is support and working together to get through this. And if neither of us are sleeping… that’s going to be an issue.”

 

 

 

Lauren licked her lips, taking the time to think for a moment.  “How do you think Kenzi will respond?”

 

 

 

“Well, I’ll talk to her. It’s not like you’re actually home much anyways and we can even keep your apartment – it’s on Evony’s tab – that way if you need quiet to study, you have this space too. And we won’t have to figure out what to do with all your things.  But I need to be home with Kenzi – making sure she does her homework and everything. She really is still a kid and while she doesn’t need a mom, I haven’t been there for her much the past few months, and I need to rectify that.”

 

 

 

The blonde nodded, her eyes darting off to the side of the room as she let everything sink into her mind so she could run through it logically.

 

 

 

I waved my hand in her vision.

 

 

 

“Please Lauren… I can’t… you may not need me here, but I need _you_. Last night, before you called, it was so difficult. I even had Darius place someone outside of the apartment to watch you. I can’t be that paranoid anymore. It’s making me crazy.”

 

 

 

“I do need you Bo.  Hell, I’m the one that called _you_.  Talk to Kenzi.  If Kenzi is okay with it – because this affects her too – then let’s do it. I agree, lets go ahead and keep this place…it’s across the street from school so it’s easy access when I have to do injections and whatnot.  We’ll just have both but I agree… we need to support each other… it’ll be a different type of normal for a while.”

 

 

 

I trailed my finger along her jawline before wrapping it around her chin and slowly pulling her towards me – our lips meeting in a sweet but passionate kiss.  This was going to be a very long and arduous journey.  But together, we would make it through.


	40. Chapter 40

“Are you okay?” her soft voice called to me, bringing my out of my trance. 

 

 

 

I shook my head to reacquaint myself with reality – my eyes locking onto her soft brown orbs. 

 

 

 

I nodded my head.  “Yea, I’m fine.” I signed.

 

 

 

Lauren walked over to me and sat on the edge of the tub. 

 

 

 

I had come in here for a bath – just needing some time to gather my thoughts while Lauren was downstairs reading through her textbooks to keep updated on the chapters her classes were covering.  I had the bathroom lit with candles, the dim yellow glow soothing and relaxing. I had run the bath as hot as I could take – knowing the water would become cool, at least by my standards, relatively quickly. 

 

 

 

Friday afternoon when Kenzi was out of school, I had her meet me in La Jolla before my last class and we talked about what had happened with Lauren the night before.  The 17-year-old was, not surprisingly, very mature about the situation, and had actually been expecting it.  Her only request was to see if Lauren would tutor her in her AP chemistry course – which led me to ask when she had decided to take AP chemistry. I guess I really had been out of it – and obviously not a very good big sister.  I didn’t know what I would do without Kenzi and I vowed that I would do everything I could to be better and set aside time specifically for me and her going forward.  The conversation about Lauren moving in transitioned into me explaining to Kenzi about the Anam Cara – and explaining that Lauren and I hadn’t really talked about it.  I guess after seeing my shift in emotion, Kenzi decided to drop the topic and move on as our talk took a left turn about the new cute rugby player at her school.

 

 

 

Friday evening Lauren and I went out to celebrate her offer of admission to the UCSD College of Medicine.  It was all very low-key, per her request.  She seemed exhausted and, to be honest, I was exhausted too.  Later that night, Lauren and I packed several things in her and my cars and moved her in.  We decided it was best to keep her apartment for various reasons, and so not everything was moved. She kept a few outfits there and I left my select few clothing items there as well, knowing that there would be times when we would sleep there, especially if Lauren had a very early morning or very late night in the laboratory. 

 

 

 

And now, it was Monday night.  School was in full swing.  Lauren had her early classes and lab most of the afternoon and I had classes and work at the gym. It had been a good day – an interesting day.  I enjoyed helping with the defense courses; it made me feel like I was helping prevent people from becoming victims. There were several petite freshman in the class and either one of them could easily be a target for a predator.  It just felt good…productive… knowing that I was doing something to help these young women from being such an easy mark.

 

 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Lauren asked curiously.

 

 

 

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn’t realized she had stripped herself and was now crawling into the tub with me.  I moved my legs, allowing her a place to sit down before resituating – our legs tangled with one another’s.

 

 

 

“Just everything,” I admitted, vaguely.

 

 

 

“Everything, hmm?  So that includes how microwaves were invented? Or what was the point of Teletubbies?” she asked almost seriously.

 

 

 

I rolled my eyes at her, giving her a small smile.  “No…” I shook my head.

 

 

 

“Then talk to me,” she stated, her hands reaching for my left foot and beginning to push her thumbs into my arch.

 

 

 

“God, that feels good,” I breathed out, my head tilting back.

 

 

 

I heard the blonde laugh lightly, her fingers still working their magic.

 

 

 

“So tell me…what’s going on, Bo?”

 

 

 

That was the ultimate question, wasn’t it?  What _wasn’t_ going on? There was so much we needed to talk about…so much that needed to be discussed and sifted though and understood, however neither of us made a move to initiate that conversation.  I wasn’t _trying_ to avoid it intentionally. I guess I was just still processing, and I assumed that Lauren was still processing as well. 

 

 

 

Honestly, thinking about Lauren being my Anam Cara really led to _one_ resounding question – what was going on with my grandmother?  I had never seen her react like that before, not with anything.  My grandmother was never shaken or anxious or taken off guard.  Part of me felt like it really didn’t fucking matter what her reaction was about, because she deserved every bad and terrible thing that came her way, but another part of me…a much larger part was concerned. She was my grandmother after all –and even though I told her that she was dead to me, she could never _really_ be dead to me. I didn’t trust her, no.  I didn’t trust anything she told me, to be honest, which was probably one small reason I was having trouble fully committing myself to the idea of Anam Cara. While unlikely, it could have just been a fabricated story that she told me in hopes that I would see her trying to mend our relationships.  Deep down, I know that wasn’t it.  I trusted her words about the succubi phenomenon because _I felt_ the truth behind the details. I just _knew_. 

 

 

 

“Just processing. Taking in the whole day, the weekend…last week.  School has been a big change and I’m just trying to adjust,” I lied.  I knew she wouldn’t accept ‘nothing’ as an answer, so I had to say something believable.

 

 

 

Lauren nodded. “It’s been an adjustment for me too.”

 

 

 

“How has it been with the interpreters? Still getting used to it?”

 

 

 

Lauren sighed.  “You want the honest truth?”

 

 

 

I sat up, my foot coming out of Lauren’s hand as I moved closer to her.  “Yes.” I signed, silently. “I want the honest truth.  Always.”

 

 

 

“It really sucks.”

 

 

 

My face fell.  

 

 

 

“I just wasn’t expecting this, you know? I mean, I grew up my entire life relying on a sense that I no longer have. And my mentor in the lab – he doesn’t understand, not really.  I realized I need to have an interpreter in the lab with me – especially during the day when others are there, and its been a fight.  I guess not many deaf individuals are trying to become medical doctors.  It’s just a lot of hoops I have to jump through,” she explained.

 

 

 

“Lauren, I don’t understand how difficult this is for you.  But I am here.”

 

 

 

“I know,” she whispered, nodding her head.  “Thank you.”

 

 

 

“For what?” I asked silently.

 

 

 

“For being here.  Learning a whole new language so we can communicate.  Always having my back.  I just feel so…alone in this world.”

 

 

 

“Aren’t there other Deaf students in the school?”

 

 

 

The blonde nodded. “Yes.”

 

 

 

“Have you tried to get to know any of them?”

 

 

 

“Not really.”

 

 

 

“Can I ask why not?” I pressed – trying to figure out why she was being, for lack of a better term, shy.

 

 

 

“I just feel weird.  I’m not…one of them. Most of them have been Deaf almost their whole life or Hard of Hearing their whole life…and then here’s me…”

 

 

 

“But don’t you think maybe that’s exactly the reason you _should_ get to know them?”

 

 

 

Lauren sighed heavily, her fingers tracing patterns on my raised knee.  “Maybe.” She thought a moment longer.  “Yea… probably.  The manager of the Deaf and Hard of Hearing services is really amazing. She’s a CODA – a child of a deaf adult.  We’ve had a few talks here and there.  She mentioned that she and a lot of her friends get together with the Deaf students and go do things periodically. She invited both of us to their next thing. I told her I’d think about it.”

 

 

 

“What are they doing?” I asked curiously.

 

 

 

“They’re just all going bowling. Apparently, bowling is a big thing in the Deaf community.”

 

 

 

“I could be up for some bowling,” I began, trying to mimic the sign she used for bowling – and failing miserably the first try.   “I have to warn you, I was a champ when I was a kid.”

 

 

 

“Oh yea?” Lauren asked, her eyebrows raising up.

 

 

 

I nodded. 

 

 

 

“You would really go with me?”

 

 

 

“Of course… I mean, unless you don’t want me to come, and then I’ll just be waiting for you when you get back home.”

 

 

 

“No! I mean… yes, I would want you to come, but I just didn’t think that….” She trailed off, looking down.

 

 

 

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. 

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

She shrugged.  “I just…I didn’t think that you would want to go…”

 

 

 

“Why wouldn’t I want to go?”

 

 

 

“I know you’re self-conscious about your signing and everyone there is going to be Deaf or Hard of Hearing or hearing but signing.  I didn’t want you to feel awkward or out of place. And so I just figured I wouldn’t go.”

 

 

 

“Lauren, I appreciate you thinking about me, and yes, I will probably goof up, but look… you and I are talking in sign… we do all the time. We have to.  Yes, you read my lips and I’m not sure how accurate my signs are, but I am learning more and more every day – because you are worth it.  You’re so worth it and you need to start building relationships with people who share the same experiences. You need that type of support.  So, yes, I want you and I to go.  I’ll be fine.  Just…warn them ahead of time how bad I suck,” I concluded with a small laugh. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Hey.”

 

 

 

“Bo… I wasn’t expecting you here.”

 

 

 

“I wasn’t really expecting to _be_ here,” I noted, sitting down on a barstool and playing my laced fingers atop the bar.

 

 

 

“You look good…” the small man commented.  “You girls get back to school okay?”

 

 

 

I nodded. “Yea. It’s actually going okay.  I’m taking a variety of classes and actually working at the gym during the week. I’m working with students taking a few defense and weapons courses.”

 

 

 

“You always did like being active.”

 

 

 

“It’s a good stress relief.  How have you been?” I asked, genuinely curious.

 

 

 

“I’ve been…here.  Dealing.”

 

 

 

“I saw Gram the other day,” I blurted.

 

 

 

Trick’s eyes met mine.  “How is she?”

 

 

 

“She’s in Coronado – at the bungalow.  She’s…actually, I’m not real sure. I met her more for a…an educational experience than anything.”

 

 

 

Trick’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean, Bo?”

 

 

 

“A couple weeks ago Lauren got called in for a late interview with the College of Med at UCSD.  We went together – I had to go take care of some things with my classes and when I was walking back towards COM to meet Lauren, Isabeau stopped me. I had no idea how she knew I was on campus, but it doesn’t really matter. She told me she had the answers to the questions I had about Lauren.”

 

 

 

Trick nodded, urging me to continue.

 

 

 

“So I ended up meeting her later that evening and we talked. Apparently, Isabeau thinks that Lauren is my Anam Cara. What do you know about this?”

 

 

 

“Anam Cara?”

 

 

 

I nodded.  “I figured you would know _something_ about it. Isabeau said that the knowledge and information and traditions are not written in books, but passed down from generation to generation of succubi…kept within the species, essentially.  Apparently, not every succubus meets their Anam Cara… and even the ones that _meet_ them must pass a test of time.”

 

 

 

Trick continued to look at me oddly. 

 

 

 

“Do you really not know about this?”

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, Bo,” the man shook his head.  “Tell me more about what she said.”

 

 

 

I sighed heavily. Surely he knew I mean, he had to know. 

 

 

 

“Okay…well this is odd. I never get to tell you interesting things,” I laughed off the weird feeling in my gut.  “So, apparently after a verbal or physical act of commitment between a succubus and their Anam Cara, the two begin to function as a whole unit. Each Fae becomes stronger in their own power, but also adopts powers of the other and they both continue to get stronger until one year after the commitment – if the succubus remains faithful.  I guess at that point, they are as strong as they are going to be, individually and together.  Oh – also … apparently neither are supposed to be able to get severely hurt by every day means, but I don’t know if I believe that.”

 

 

 

Trick looked at me curiously.  “Why don’t you believe that?”

 

 

 

“It doesn’t make sense.  Isabeau said that you were her Anam Cara and yet, she almost died. Lauren almost killed her.  It doesn’t make sense. I think that part was misinterpreted somewhere down the line.”

 

 

 

Trick’s energy suddenly felt weird.  His whole demeanor changed as he struggled not to stare off in space.

 

 

 

“Okay – what’s wrong? That was almost the same look she gave me.  What is it? You said you didn’t know about the Anam Cara…”

 

 

 

“Bo, I don’t know about the Anam Cara… but from what you described, it sounds beautiful, and I am so thankful that you believe you found that in Lauren.”

 

 

 

“Isn’t that what you had in Gram?”

 

 

 

“What your grandmother and I have…well…what we did have was…unique and unparalled, in every sense. Our entire relationship…our friendship, our courting, our marriage, our love…is unmatched and unprecedented.  It hurts every day to be away from her, Bo.  But I just…I don’t agree with her judgment or her decisions regarding you and Lauren.”

 

 

 

“But you agreed with them when it came to mom?” I snapped, instantly regretting my impulsive nature.

 

 

 

Trick let out a long breath.  “May I explain?”

 

 

 

“You can try.”

 

 

 

“Your grandmother hasn’t always had the best judgment, but she was a strong leader and an even stronger warrior.  She is very set in her ways because she descends from Ancient Fae –”

 

 

 

“And so do you,” I interrupted.

 

 

 

“Yes. She and I are both direct descendants of Ancient Fae, which is why the combination of our blood lines was so important.  Like you, your mother yielded great power. Power she had not come into yet.  Your mother was several hundred years old when she met Hades.  She saw him on and off for probably another half a century – nothing serious.  While your grandmother wasn’t too pleased with the idea that your mother was mingling with a very ancient Dark Fae, she only kept watch until your mother came home with a wedding band on her finger.”

 

 

 

“Wait! Mom was married?”

 

 

 

Trick nodded before continuing. “Your grandmother didn’t realize that the relationship between Hades and your mother had become that serious. And now that you mention the Anam Cara, it makes more sense, to be honest. Isabeau was just insistent that we had to intervene – that your mother and Hades could _not_ be together.  If what you say about the Anam Cara is true, I am guessing that if Isabeau thought Hades was her Anam Cara, then she was worried about the power boost Hades would receive, and possibly abuse.”

 

 

 

“But my dad wouldn’t do that…”

 

 

 

“Bo, I do not Hades that well. Your grandmother has had several interactions with him in the past – and if she thought he would be a threat with the added power, then the leader…the queen…the warrior in her possibly took over.”

 

 

 

“Are you defending her?” I asked in disgust.

 

 

 

“I’m not. I am simply stating and assessing the facts. I’m processing the past with the new information you gave me, Ysabeau.”

 

 

 

“Okay. I’m sorry. I guess I’m just…on edge.”

 

 

 

“I know.  Bo, I’m not proud of it. In fact, I _do_ regret it.  I… I didn’t think I would lose her. Your mother was everything to me, Bo. Everything.  And then… when she gave us you, I swore no matter what, I would do right by you.  I would protect you and do everything I could. I refused to make the same mistakes that I did with your mother.  I had no idea that your grandmother was trying to interfere.  I _like_ Lauren – Dark or Light or Unaligned. She is a very smart girl, and most importantly…she makes you happy.   When your grandmother told me what she wanted to do with your mother, she made it sound like we would be _helping_ her, not _hurting_ her.  Isabeau can be very persuasive, Bo. I honestly didn’t realize what it would do.  Why would I do that to my own daughter?”

 

 

 

“Why would she?”

 

 

 

Trick shook his head.  “I don’t know.  But I wish I had known…if I had known this was how everything was going to turn out, I would have made other decisions…better decisions.”

 

 

 

I nodded my head.  “Thank you…”

 

 

 

“What for, Bo?”

 

 

 

“For being honest. I can _feel_ that you are telling me the truth. I just _know_ that you are sincere.”

 

 

 

“Bo, the reason I told Isabeau to leave…it wasn’t because I was mad at her. Don’t misinterpret. I am sickened by what she did.  But I didn’t want to lose _you_.  I have made many mistakes in my life, Ysabeau, but I love you and I couldn’t risk living my life, whatever I have left of it, without you.”

 

 

 

I walked around the bar immediately and pulled the man – who was standing on a step stool so he was almost my height – into a very strong hug. 

 

 

 

“I love you, Ysabeau.  I love you so much,” the man started to cry in my shoulder.  “I am sorry for everything that I have done that has affected you.” He held me tighter before kissing my cheek and finally letting go – noting the tears in both of our eyes as he brought a finger up to my cheek and wiped a stray tear away.  

 

 

 

“You are such a remarkable woman, Bo.  Not unlike your mother. You remind me so much of her every single day. “

 

 

 

“Okay… enough crying…” I laughed, trying to stave off another onset of tears.  

 

 

 

“I agree,” Trick said, grabbing a bottle of fine whiskey from beneath the bar and two shot glasses.

 

 

 

He poured each of us a shot.  We clinked our glasses together before throwing the shots back.  Typically, Trick would have never drank a shot - he was much more sophisticated and cultured, but certain circumstances required certain methodology. 

 

 

I laughed to myself silently at my own thought… _methodology_.  It’s like Lauren was inside my head.

 

 

 

“I’m going to find mom,” I admitted, throwing back another shot.  “I don’t know how, but I’m going to fight for her.”

 

 

 

Trick smiled at me.  “I would expect no less from you, Bo.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Hey BoBo,” Kenzi called to me as I entered the apartment. “Where’s Lauren?”

 

 

 

I walked over to the small girl and placed a kiss on top of her head. 

 

 

 

“She’s in lab. She’ll be home soon.  I have a present.”

 

 

 

Kenzi’s face lit up when I showed her the bottle of whiskey that Trick and I had started and never finished. He didn’t want me to drink and drive regardless of the minimal effect alcohol had on Fae reflexes.

 

 

 

Kenzi and I took turns with un-measured sips of the alcohol as we chatted about school, her crush on the rugby player, and, eventually, Lauren. 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you two haven’t talked about this yet.  Bo, this is a big deal.”

 

 

 

“I know…I know.  But I don’t want to push.”

 

 

 

“Oh, sweet baby angel…get over that and push. It’s been a week. Rip off that Band Aid, damn.”

 

 

 

I laughed.  “A week and a half, almost two, but who’s counting?”

 

 

 

“Oh, two weeks? Oh, okay, then TALK TO HER. Time to put on your big girl thong and deal with it. What you’re doing is just a _classic_ avoidance technique.”

 

 

 

“Where are you picking up these big words, Kenz?”

 

 

 

“Hey! I go to school and shit.”

 

 

 

“I still don’t understand why you went into Advanced chemistry…”

 

 

 

“I get to blow shit up.  Who _wouldn’t_ choose to do that class?”

 

 

 

“Never change, Kenzi.”

 

 

 

“Talk. To. Her.,” the young girl pressed.  “And talk with your words, not with your…ew. Just, take her somewhere in public. Unless you all are into that exhibitionist shit. You know what? Talk to her in a church, where God can see you. While wearing pants. And panties. I feel like you should be writing this down.”

 

 

 

“We aren’t that bad,” I defended.

 

 

 

“Really, Bo? It’s been especially bad since you two did whatever the hell you did over Christmas.”

 

 

 

“It’s not been that bad!”

 

 

 

“My team of future therapists beg to differ.”

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the spacing is better... if not, we'll try something else! I didn't realize it was so much.

“I’m only sleeping with rugby players from now on,” Kenzi slurred. “His thighs could crack _walnuts._ And his ass…you could bounce quarters off his ass. OH MY GOD WE SHOULD PLAY QUARTERS!” Kenzi started laughing, taking another swig of the vodka we had opened about thirty minutes before.

 

In short – we were plastered and if felt so fucking good.

 

The sound of the lock clicking stopped Kenzi’s train of thought.  “Ooo, looks like your honey is home!”

 

“Hey!” I called out to the blonde as the front door swung open – completely forgetting she couldn’t hear me.

 

Once Lauren got into the apartment, she set her bag down and caught my eyes.  “Hey. What you guys up to?” she asked, her eyes darting between the bottles of liquor on the coffee table and the two of us on the couch.

 

“Bo! How do you drunk we’re sign? I mean, how do drunk sign? I mean, we’re drunk. Sign that. How do you sign that??” Kenzi asked me in not so hushed tone.

 

I signed the word “drunk” – a big smile plastered across my face.

 

Kenzi tried to mimic me, but failed drastically, and I couldn’t stop laughing because I was better at signing than someone else for once.

 

“Sit down, baby, have a shot!” I signed to Lauren, reaching out my arm to grab her and bring her in towards me. 

 

“I have school work to do, honey. Lots of reading to accomplish.  I’ll go upstairs. You two have fun.”

 

“Fine.  Can I have a kiss before you go? I’ve missed you.”

 

She walked over to the couch and I gripped her hand and pulled her down to sit on my lap. I wrapped one arm tightly around her and signed “You’re mine now,” with my free hand before handing her the bottle of alcohol.

 

“Oh, what the hell,” she relented, taking the bottle from my hand and downing a gulp of the clear liquor.

 

Lauren shivered.  “Damn that burns,” she chuckled, maneuvering off of my lap and flopping down onto the middle couch cushion.

 

Kenzi took the bottle from Lauren’s hands and put it to her mouth, taking another long sip before handing it back.

 

“Lauren, have you ever seen a rugby player’s ass?” Kenzi coughed out as the alcohol bit at the back of her throat.

 

“How long have you two been drinking?” Lauren asked, clearly noting Kenzi’s trashed state as the young girl stumbled off the couch and landed on a bean bag in the corner, angling herself to face us.

 

“Um… well, I started drinking with Trick, and brought the whiskey back, and she and I finished that and then – ”

 

“And then we opened this lovely little bastard!” Kenzi chimed in. I tried my best to interpret because she forgot to sign, but my brain wasn’t able to process the words fast enough. 

 

“Don’t ever be an interpreter, beautiful,” Lauren laughed at me.

 

“What? It’s…it’s the alcohol.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded, a smile creeping across her face.

 

We ended up sitting around the coffee table and playing games while we caught Lauren up on the booze.  Even though Lauren became drunk a lot quicker than Kenzi or I - she must have a low alcohol tolerance despite being Fae - she still played her games well.  However, I consistently won Monopoly _and_ Trouble.  When Kenzi had passed out, I carried her to her room. Lauren and I kept playing Trouble – apparently it had been her favorite game to play with Miss Ruth, her nanny. 

 

“How about a game of strip poker?” I asked playfully, scooting next to Lauren, grabbing at the thin fabric of her shirt with my fingertips. 

 

Lauren quickly shifted onto her knees and crawled over until she straddled my lap – a knee on either side of my outer thighs, her ass resting on the tops of my knees.  She ran her fingers through my hair, tugging at parts, purposefully eliciting a reaction, as she stripped my hair of all the clips and bobby pins.  When all the accessories were removed from my hair, she tangled her fingers into my dark brown locks and pulled my face into her, her body grinding forward to press into mine. I grew dizzy and disoriented at the taste of her tongue, my hands immediately exploring her body – one palming at a lush breast, the other grabbing her ass tightly as her hips danced on my lap. She licked the bottom of my tongue, urging me to follow her lead.  The moment my tongue breached her lips, she held it with her teeth and sucked the tip vigorously.  I felt the shift in my eyes as electricity surged through my body, a groan emanating from deep within.

 

The blonde grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head, her lips descending down onto the skin of my neck, her teeth sinking into my cream-colored flesh.   She continued to suck and bite sloppily down my skin, her usually skilled fingers fumbling with the hooks of my bra – smiling widely when she finally succeeded.   She removed the garment slowly and tossed it to the side before meeting my lips in a deep kiss, her hands moving to palm my breasts and tweak my already hardened nipples. 

 

“Too many clothes,” I mumbled against her lips.  

 

Even without knowing the words I had said, Lauren knew what I meant.  She lifted her arms above her head as I bunched the material of her shirt in my fists, moving the cotton inch by inch off of her toned body.   I quickly unhooked her bra and discarded it, my hands moving to her back, her shoulders, and her head – molding her into me, my lips, tongue, and teeth forming trails and red landmarks along her slightly tanned skin. 

 

“Fuck…” she gasped, her back arching and her head falling back on her shoulders. 

 

I smiled into her as I kissed my way down her to her collarbone, stopping to suck on the tender flesh, hard enough it was definitely going to leave a bruise.

 

She recoiled, sitting up straight and her head falling against my shoulder, biting and sucking on the flesh her lips landed on.  She paved a long path to my ear with her tongue before she nibbled on the lobe and licked the ridges of my outer ear.

 

I shuttered, a wide grin spreading across my face, my hands roaming the beautiful blonde’s naked half, my fingertips memorizing every curve and every scar.  She lifted her head up from my neck and met my eyes with hers, before dipping down and colliding our lips together. She moaned into my mouth, her tongue dominating mine. 

 

In a single moment, Lauren extracted herself from me and stood up – backing up just slightly.  I went to move, but she held up a finger, indicating for me to stay exactly where I was. My heart started pounding.  My brain was still swimming from all the liquor and as I sat there, watching Lauren sway her hips to the music in her head, watching her hook her thumbs into the hem of her jeans, tugging them down just so I could see a half inch more of skin, watching her smile at me as she slowly undid the button of her jeans – pushing the metal circle through the hole, watching her grasp the metal tab and drag it down ever so slowly, watching her push the dark denim and her bright pink cotton hipsters down off her hips, down past her thighs, down past her calves, and past her feet.  She stepped out of them and walked back over to me – her naked form glowing in the lowly lit room. She knelt down, her hands immediately going to the hem of my black yoga pants. I lifted myself up as she worked them down off my ass, giggling when they became stuck.  “God, I love your ass” was her only comment.  When I was fully naked, she resituated herself on my lap once against, the heat from our centers mingling in the air between us. 

 

I grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and crashed our lips together, my body’s heat and my hunger rising exponentially.  Our tongues battles and I could still taste a hint of the bitter vodka on her honey coated tongue. I detached my lips from hers and placed hard kisses down her neck and down past her collar bone, forcing her to arch backwards to give me more access. I drew a hard nipple into my mouth and tangled my tongue with the nub.  Lauren gasped for air as I bit down on the very sensitive flesh.  I passed my tongue over the bud just a few more times before abandoning it and paying attention to the other hard, taut, and painfully aching nipple.  I tortured the blonde for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of her nipples against my tongue, and teeth, and fingertips.  By the time I finally moved on, Lauren was a hot mess. I could literally feel the wetness between her thighs. Her core so hot it was burning the skin of my lower belly.

 

I started to trail my hands down between us, but Lauren grabbed my wrists and placed them at my sides. I looked at her strongly, to which she simply whispered “not yet”.  I smiled as she started trailing kisses down my neck – mimicking my trail – until she finally took one of my painful nipples into her mouth.  It was like my world exploded. She had no idea how bad I needed to feel her.  These past few weeks had been crazy, and sure, we had slept together several times -  sex was a high priority in our lives, especially considering my Fae species.  But after talking with Trick, after letting some of the anger go, after talking with Kenzi and just letting loose – Lauren has no idea just how bad I needed her.  I wished she could hear the sounds coming out of my mouth – the moans, the gasps, the small screams as she sucked and bit on my breasts and my nipples.  I dug my nails into her skin, leaving red rake marks across her arms and shoulders and ribs.

 

Lauren dragged her lips back up my skin, finally reaching my ear.  She licked the outer ridge before whispering “You know, I’ve been thinking…”

 

“Yea?” I breathed, all reasoning going out of my head. 

 

She nodded, apparently knowing what I had said.  “I’m okay being your Anam Cara.”

 

I lifted my hands from their position on Lauren’s ass and held her upper arms, pulling her back slightly so I could look into her eyes. I hadn’t expected something so serious to come out of her mouth.

 

“What did you say?” I asked with my hands, trying to make sure I heard correctly.

 

Lauren shifted to sit between my legs, her thighs resting on mine her ankles resting against the bump of my ass.  When Lauren could hear, we typically had all of our talks with her sitting on my lap, but since now we needed to accommodate for signing space, this had become the assumed position.  It was still comfortable and we were still close and touching, it just allowed us the ability to communicate effectively. 

 

“I know we haven’t talked about it much, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t been thinking about it,” she signed.

 

I nodded my head in understanding, waiting patiently for her to continue.

 

“It’s a big change… or at least it’s going to be.  But, Bo, I don’t want to be with anyone else. Ever. You’re it.  And if this is what comes with it, then it’s not scary, but a privilege.  To think that I was designed for _you_ …well it also means that you were designed for _me,_ and I’m okay with that. You are the most beautiful, kind-hearted, compassionate, intelligent, funny, incredible person I have ever met – Fae, human, or otherwise.  You risked your own life to save mine.  You fought your family for me. You learned a new language for me. You have done everything for me.  The Anam Cara is minor in comparison to what my _heart_ tells me.  I’m yours, Bo, for as long as you’ll have me.”

 

I sat there, two tears racing down my cheeks, the salty water threatening to land on my lips, but never getting the chance as Lauren reached a hand up and brushed the tears away. 

 

“I love you, Ysabeau McCorrigan.  And I have no desire to spend even a minute of this life without you.  If that comes coupled with a special succubus bond, then so be it.  Because the truth was, I was bound to you from the moment I laid my eyes on you.  You were in the bar, dancing with the Hispanic girl who was really trying too hard – and our eyes met from across the room.  Then I went and ordered a drink and I knew… our hands touched for a brief second and electricity shot through me... and I knew. Then I spilled coffee over you and you let me buy you another coffee, but not before you changed right in the middle of the damn campus…and I knew. There were so many small things that added up… and then at the Dal, we kissed and that kiss led into…”

 

“You coming home with me,” I laughed.

 

Lauren smiled, blushing profusely.  “You know I typically don’t go home with someone on the first date,” she defended.

 

“I guess I was just irresistible,” I teased.

 

Lauren laughed, nodding her head.  “You most certainly were.”

 

“I didn’t pulse you that time.”

 

“I know, it was all ‘us’.”

 

I nodded.  “I fought the instinct to, but something inside me told me that this was going to go a lot further than that one kiss. And if it did, I wanted it to progress because we both wanted it to. You were too special… I wanted it to be real,” I admitted.

 

“And it was.”

 

“It definitely was.  Lauren… my main concern with this whole thing is that you would feel forced to be with me.”

 

“Bo, I’m not being forced to do anything my _heart_ doesn’t already have me doing.”

 

“But you’ve only known me for 6 months, and all of this has happened so fast.”

 

She nodded.  “It has, but ‘fast’ is only a matter of perspective.  Does it feel fast to you?”

 

I shook my head.  “No.  Not really.  It feels like…”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like I’m home.”

 

Lauren’s eyes lit up, a wide smile gracing her face. “You _are_ my home, Bo.” 

 

The blonde pushed my dark locks behind my ear before grabbing my chin and pulling me into her for a sweet and tender kiss that definitely did not last long enough.

 

I only opened my eyes because her voice broke through my euphoria.   “What else, Bo?  I know you – something else is bothering you.”

 

“I can’t just enjoy this moment?” I teased, licking my lips.

 

“Tell me,” she insisted, smiling at my antics.

 

“If I die…that means you die too. “

 

“Looks like you will just have to be less impulsive and more careful of what you are doing. But that’s not it.  Tell me.”

 

I raised my eyes to her – she knew.  I hated it that she knew.

 

I took a deep breath.  “What if I become like _her_?”

 

“Bo…”

 

“No, really… I don’t remember her being like this. And…she’s…the Anam Cara made her powerful, and then look at what she turned into.”

 

“Bo, you can’t blame the Anam Cara for Isabeau’s behavior. We have no evidence that one affected the other.”

 

“No, but she _is_ my blood.  She’s my family.  What if in 400 years I start turning _into_ her? What if _I_ start doing things because I think it’s for everyone’s benefit, but I just end up hurting everyone I care about?”

 

“What if I turn into my sadistic parents?”  That statement caught my attention.

 

“But…you won’t. “

 

“But how do you know?” Lauren pressed.

 

“Because…that’s just not you…” I offered.

 

“You’re right.  It’s not me.  And _you_ are not her, Bo.”

 

I let out a breath.  “Okay.  I just… I don’t want to be like that…ever.”

 

“And so you won’t be.  You have the biggest heart, the best intentions of anyone I have ever met,” Lauren reassured me before shifting herself and crawling back onto my lap.

 

She ran her fingers through my hair before trailing them along my jawline, holding my face still as she descended onto my lips.   The heat, the intensity, the passion all quickly reignited. Her skin became flushed and hot, her tongue tangling with mine, my hands grabbing and clawing at her naked body as she danced on me, her wetness seeping out to touch my lower stomach as she moved.  I pinched her nipples, taking great pride when she gasped for air, her body grinding down trying to relieve the ache that was surely building.

 

The blonde broke our kiss before gathering all my hair to one side of my head and biting down on a sensitive patch of newly exposed cream-colored flesh just below my ear.  I moaned loudly, electricity shooting straight into my core, my pussy throbbing, aching for her to touch me, fill me, fuck me.  I dragged my nails down her stomach, my right hand slipping between her thighs and into liquid heat.  She trembled, her lips detaching from my skin, as I quickly thrusted three fingers deep into her core.  Lauren cried out  loudly and I shifted us, just slightly sitting up, so I could cover her lips with mine as I pumped my digits in and out of her, her walls constricting tightly around the intrusion, trying to draw me in deeper.   Her hands moved to the tops of my shoulders as she ground against my hand, doing her best to keep her upright.  I trapped her clit with my thumb, my shoulder muscles working continuously to thrust into her. 

 

We broke for breath – her head falling back on her shoulders as she used her position to bounce up and down on my fingers as I drove them into her.  The moment I pulsed her she began to crash over the edge.  I used my free arm to grab the back of her head and bring her lips onto mine.  I kissed her heatedly before drawing her chi - _mmm.  Peaches._

 

Lauren crashed again and again. I refused to let up, refused to stop driving myself into her, refused to stop. Period.  However, right in the middle of her third orgasm, she started feeding from me. I could feel her strength rebuilding, her hands moving against my skin, rubbing against my nipples, my stomach, the outer parts of my thighs.   She grabbed the wrist of my hand that was buried inside of her and pulled it out, groaning at the loss of contact.  She brought the soaked fingers to her lips and licked herself off of my digits. My head swarmed…god, she was so fucking sexy.  Before I knew it, Lauren’s tongue was rolling around my own, my buds exploding at the taste of peaches.  Lauren removed her lips from mine, moved off of my hips just a bit and guided me to sit on the couch.  When I was finally situated, she straddled my lap and kissed me purposefully, quickly moving to kiss my jaw and trailing a path down my neck and chest until she reached my breast. 

 

I moaned softly as her lips wrapped around a hard nipple, drawing it into her warm mouth, her teeth grazing the sensitive flesh.  I felt my wetness pooling more and I pressed my thighs together tightly to try and ease the ache that Lauren was building within me.  Lauren had always been a very oral lover – she loved kissing my skin – sucking and biting at the flesh and, god, was it amazing.  Feeling her lips on my skin quickly became my favorite pastime, and it was no surprise to me that she licked her way to the abandoned nipple, nuzzled it with her nose, and then lavished it with her tongue.   I knew Kenzi was asleep in the other room and the last thing I wanted to do was wake her up and have her come out into the living room to find Lauren and I making love on the couch, so I stuffed the back of my wrist into my mouth and bit down on the skin to keep myself from crying out as Lauren’s mouth worked me like a puppeteer, her nails clawing at my sides and outer thighs.

 

She left my nipples, kissing and biting her way down my stomach until she slid off of me, landing her knees on the carpet.  Lauren grabbed under my ass and pulled me towards her – my legs resting against the tops of her shoulders.  She turned her head and kissed the inside of my knee tenderly, her hands roaming the insides and outsides of my thighs.  I felt so open and exposed to her.  The light kisses on my knees and thighs were driving me out of my mind. Didn’t she know where I wanted her? 

 

Teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh, lips wrapping around the bruise, sucking…marking me... I bit the back of my wrist in response, my hips bucking up involuntarily.  She laughed as she removed herself and looked at me.  Her eyes are bright blue – her typical speckled eyes long gone.  Any other time and it would have made me curious as to why sometimes Lauren’s eyes were speckled bright blue and others – well, others it was like looking directly at another succubus.  However, tonight – I didn’t care.

 

My hands frantically tangled in my hair as her strong tongue slowly licked me.  I felt like I could come right then, but I held on.  God, did I need this.  Lauren let no time pass before she moved her tongue through my folds and around my throbbing bud.  She spent her time worshipping me inside and out – speeding up only until my lower stomach tightened and then she backed off and worshipped me slowly.  My mind was so hazy – I would have been lucky to remember my own name. 

 

I didn’t know when, but at some point Lauren thrusted her fingers into me, her tongue moving steadily along my clit in-between long, hard sucks.  Strong, unrelenting pulses shook my core as several back-to-back orgasms ripped through me, my body shaking against the couch cushions.  Lauren shifted so that she was hovering, her thumb taking the place of her lips.   I forced myself to think clearly for two seconds as I brought my hand between us and entered her forcefully. 

 

We shifted to lay horizontally on the couch – our lips and tongues colliding as we swallowed one another’s screams, our hands driving forcefully into spasming cores, hot liquid coating our digits and our wrists.

 

“Oh my god!” a voice shrilled into the ether.

 

My eyes burst open – and there stood Kenzi, traumatized as ever, her eyes still locked on Lauren who was only just becoming aware of the situation as my hand had stilled inside of her. 


	42. Chapter 42

“That’s it!  Jab…jab…cross-punch!  Yea! Let’s go again, right in the center. Come on, make me feel it,” I encouraged the petite brunette opposite me.  

 

The brunette was short, bigger, and one hell of a powerhouse. When we had first started working together in the class, she was shy – almost timid.  But through the past two weeks she had really come out of her shell.  Nicole was hysterical. I was very glad she joined the class if for nothing else but to keep me on my toes.   She was extremely dynamic.

 

“Okay – that’s it!” Brandon yelled, calling for class to wrap up.

 

“Great job, Nik.  See you next week?”

 

“Definitely!”

 

“Good luck on the College Algebra exam!”

 

“Thanks! Have fun with your community service interview!”

 

_Right…the community service interview._  Last week Lauren and I had laid out across our bed and looked at all the different places that I was able to volunteer.  I decided to interview at a women’s shelter that provided help to domestic violence victims and their children.  I wasn’t sure why, but the idea of possibly being able to bring a smile to these women appealed to me. As a volunteer, I probably wouldn’t have much contact, but still, I’d be able to offer them a smile.  The plan – run to Lauren’s apartment after work, change into something more appropriate than yoga pants and a racer back tank top, and head over to The Rescue Mission.

 

* * *

 

“Hi! I’m here for Krista Lancaster?” I asked the administrator at the front desk of the large building.

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Bo McCorrigan.”

 

“Oh yes! She’s expecting you.  Just wait a moment and she’ll be right with you.”

 

I walked over and leaned against one of the far walls, my eyes taking everything in.  The building, I deduced, was an old hotel or motel of sorts. It had the general U-shaped structure, several floors, many doors going into what I assumed were rooms on said floors, and a big grassy courtyard…

 

“Ysabeau?”

 

I turned at the sound of my name.

 

“Hi! I’m Krista!”

 

“Bo,” I clarified, shaking the woman’s hand.

 

I followed Krista around through several large rooms, a gigantic cafeteria, and several administration offices all before finally arriving at her office. It was small, windowless, and filled with books and boxes of files.

 

“What we do here is confidential. We work with the state, with drug addition facilities, mental health facilities, San Diego Police Department, even the FBI on occasion.  We have contracts with several hospitals and medical care centers for treatment, churches, and farms for food donation and preparation, and other agencies throughout the city.  Our entire goal is to be a stepping stone to allow women and their children the ability to gain independence.  We have different programs for each state of independence from the time they enter through the door until they leave. Many women who come in have been severely emotionally, physically, verbally, and/or sexually abused; their children have likely been abused.  These women have no where to go. They are not able to feed or clothe their children. Many do not have any life skills or education.  Some are hooked on drugs.  We have many different cases, and some look similar, but each woman’s story is different.  Even as a volunteer, you will see things that will affect you emotionally, when that time comes, please come talk to me, come talk to Jan, Albert, Melissa, or any one else.”

 

“It’s a lot to take in,” I admitted.

 

“It is.”

 

“May I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course, Bo. I encourage as many questions as possible.”

 

“How did you...”

 

“Get involved?”

 

I nodded.

 

“I was one of these women.  I had two small children and I crawled out of the hole.  It took an army, but I got a job, went back to school for social work and psychology.  Ended up doing a Master’s and then a Ph.D.   I can relate to these women – and I’m a product of what can happen if you work on getting out.”

 

“Wow. That’s incredible.”

 

“Thank you.  It wasn’t easy, but it was worth it.”

 

“So…what will I be doing?”

 

Krista smiled at me.  “So essentially, you can do as little or as much – within reason and certain parameters – as you want.  Typically, we have students that go well above their hours because they find their niche and just fall into it.  What is your major again?”

 

“Oh…well… I was in criminal justice, but I recently changed to undecided.”

 

“What changed your mind, if I might ask?”

 

“I had some…unexpected events happen last semester.  My girlfriend was kidnapped and I guess things just got too real for me on that level. She’s fine now…she’s back.  In school.”

 

“Is she seeing anyone?”

 

“No.  We’re working through it though.  Trying to, at least. One minute at a time.”

 

“That’s all you can do.”

 

“Yea, so I switched my major and I took an abnormal psychology course and I really like it.  I’m not sure what I want to do moving forward, so I’m just trying different things. I wanted to work in criminal investigation since I was young. So, it’s just a different world for me trying to figure out what to do.”

 

“Well, maybe that lies here.  We’re going to first have you shadow people, starting small in the cafeteria and administration, and then based on interests and merit you have an opportunity to diverge.  You will be offered different seminar and training courses, should you wish to do the training. Everyone here is certified, background checked, and trained.  By the time you are finished, you will be too.”

 

“I’m really looking forward to this.”

 

“I am too, Bo.  Welcome aboard.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was odd being in the Rescue Mission. I felt an energy that I hadn’t ever felt before. As I toured through the building and met several of the women in different stages of their programs, I felt different levels of…hurt…pain…confusion…anger…it was like I could almost feel their negative emotions as if they were my own.

 

I couldn’t figure out why I was so affected. Maybe it was because Lauren was kidnapped and I was still dealing with my own stuff? Or perhaps it was just because I really did care about helping people and hearing these women’s stories. They got to me.  Some of them had been through so much and any person would be affected by their journey.  

 

It wasn’t too late in the evening when I finally got home. I had spent about four hours total with Krista and other members at the mission, going through several tours, meeting some of the women they were helping, filling out paperwork, and meeting my immediate supervisor, for the first few weeks, at least. As I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment, my face lit up and I became giddy when I saw Lauren’s Honda. I hadn’t seen her since the morning when we grabbed our coffee, kissed goodbye, and parted ways for class – and honestly, I was missing her.  It had been a long and emotional day and the only thing I really wanted was one of Lauren’s wrap-around-you, squeeze-you-tightly, can’t-breathe, I’m-never-letting-go hugs.

 

I walked through the front door and noted Lauren studying at her desk in the make-shift office we made for her in the living room.  I put my bag down on the newly steam-cleaned couch.

 

Kenzi was adamant about steam-cleaning both the couch and the living room carpet before she sat down in the living room again.  To be fair, I don’t think Lauren and I _planned_ to have sex on the living room furniture, it just _happened_.  So to do my part as big sis, part-guardian, and part considerate roommate, I agreed to have professionals steam clean the big over-stuffed couch and the apartment-grade carpet.  I figured, Kenzi was already traumatized enough, if a little steam clean helped her feel more comfortable in the living room, who was I to complain?

 

“Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me!” Lauren yelled, her voice loud and shaky.

 

Jolted by her voice, I spun around quickly to see her standing in fighting position about four feet from me.  

 

“You can’t _do_ that!” she yelled again.

 

“I literally just got home.”

 

“But I didn’t see you or hear you or know…” she breathed, trying to catch her breath.

 

I strode over towards her and placed my hands over her arms and rubbed them up and down trying to calm her.

 

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” I soothed, bringing her into a deep hug.  The blonde wrapped her arms around me and melted against my chest.  

 

I hated that I scared her.  It wasn’t the first time, and it surely wouldn’t be the last, but still… there had to be _some_ way to tackle this problem.  There were millions of Deaf people in the world, right?  Some probably married to or living with hearing people… there had to be a trick not to scare the shit out of Lauren every time I came through the door.   _Maybe a dog?_ A dog would alert her, but could we really deal with a dog with everything else? Does Lauren even _like_ dogs? At the same time, who doesn’t like dogs? Everyone likes dogs. I never had a dog growing up. Kenzi would like a dog… maybe a dog…  At this point, I really didn’t care if I had to get Lauren a tiger or a bobcat…or goat – I needed her to feel protected and less startled every time someone came into the house.  

I eased my hold onto Lauren and looked into her beautiful honey-brown eyes before lifting her chin up and kissing her soundly.  As I kissed her, I felt the urge to push some of my chi into her to comfort her as my other hand pressed against the skin of her lower back. Something Isabeau and Lauren said rang in my head – follow my instincts. So I did.  I pushed just a little chi into her and without consciously controlling it, I felt a warmth flow out from my chest, down my left arm, through my hand and onto the small of her back.  

 

Lauren hummed softly and I broke the kiss.  

 

“Feel better?” I asked, partially signing.

 

She nodded, a smile gracing her face.

 

“What did you do?” she asked lightly.

 

“I don’t know…” I replied honestly.  “How do you feel?”

 

“Warm…” Lauren paused for a moment.  “Comforted.”

 

“Good. That’s what I wanted to do,” I signed.

 

Just then Lauren looked up at me, her eyes cobalt blue.   

 

“Your eyes have specks of red in them…” she commented, her fingers trailing down my face.

 

I smiled widely.  “And yours are electric blue.”

 

“You’re just so goddamn sexy, Bo,” Lauren growled out of nowhere, pushing me forcefully against the nearest wall, her lips descending on mine.  

 

I definitely did not ask questions, the succubus in me rising up and assuming control.  

 

I flipped us around so that she was pressed against the wall, my thigh falling between her legs.  She rocked against me, our lips crashing together, tongues colliding, breath coming in gasps.  She grabbed my jacket and pushed it off my shoulders before grabbing my ass roughly and forcing my thigh to press against her harder.

 

Kenzi.

 

_Where the fuck was Kenzi?_

 

I broke the kiss, much to Lauren’s protest, and backed up just enough so that she could see my hands. I signed Kenzi’s sign name, which was the letter “K” and a sweep across the forehead and down – like a seven – that resembled her hair.  Lauren shook her head, then gripped my shoulders and pulled me back into her, her lips colliding with mine briefly before whispering “out with Jack”.  As if she read my mind – which I knew she could – she followed that up with “rugby player. Be home very late” as she slid her tongue in my mouth and dominated my own muscle.  Lauren grabbed my wrists and pushed against me, flipping us around again, my back landing hard against the plaster wall.  She sought out my neck and bit down hard, a soft cry escaping my lips as her hands grabbed at my body.

 

The blonde unbuttoned my blouse and slid it off my shoulders before grazing her teeth down my skin.  Lauren’s movements were purposeful and unyielding. I had tried to reach for her chin to bring it so I could kiss her, but she seized my wrists immediately.  She let them go for but a moment so that she could remove my black camisole and black bra from my upper half before forcing my arms behind my back, my ass pressing against the backs of my hands.   She growled “stay” in my ear before licked the ridge and biting down on the lobe. A bolt of electricity shot through me and landed between my thighs, my wetness accumulating against my aching clit.

 

I groaned loudly as her mouth licked and bit its way across my chest, her hands roughly grabbing my large breasts, her lips moving closer to the hardened peaks that needed her so much.  Her soft tongue passed over a taut nipple and I screamed lightly as I exhaled, my entire body igniting.  She teased me for several moments, the ache and wetness between my thighs compounding.  

 

I couldn’t take it anymore.  I grabbed her face roughly and pulled her lips to mine, my tongue immediately exploring the inside of her hot, wet mouth as I moaned into her.  Before I could register the loss of contact, her lips were ripped away from mine and I had been turned around, my breasts pressing up against the cool wall, one of Lauren’s hands tangled roughly in my hair, the other forcefully grabbing a breast, tweaking the nipple with her nimble, skilled fingers.  I cried out into the wall as Lauren held me in place, her tongue licking up my neck and biting harshly at the pulse point under my ear.  

 

“I thought I told you to stay put?” she growled, pressing up against me.  

 

She removed her hand from my breast momentarily as she peeled off her tank top, freeing her naked breasts and toned stomach.  I felt her nipples against my bareback – god, what I would do to touch them.   Even for Lauren, who liked to be a little dominant, she was being a little more forceful and teasing than usual …and I _loved_ it.  It was a succubus’ dream to be teased and taunted and played with the way Lauren worked me up.

 

“You are you so wet,” Lauren whispered in my ear, her arms snaking around me, her hands grabbing and playing with my breasts.  

 

She was definitely correct on that.

 

“Know how I know?” Lauren questioned me. She didn’t allow time for a response.  Instead, she scratched at my bare stomach, her fingers moving south very, very slowly.  “Because I can see you burning…” she whispered into my ear.  She drove her right hand into my dress pants, her fingers bypassing my outer lips and diving straight into the pool of scorching wetness.  

 

“Ahh…” she moaned, smiling against the skin of my back.  “I was right… you are…dripping…” she exhaled, moving her fingers up and down my slit.  Subconsciously, I ground my hips into her hand, strangled cries escaping my lips.

 

Lauren felt so fucking good against my center. She was teasing me, running her fingers up and down, but never entering, never circling my clit long enough to provide me some relief.  My nipples rubbed against the rough surface of the wall, sending shooting bursts of electricity through me.  

 

Suddenly, I was spun around, my pants were pushed to the floor along with Lauren’s, and the blonde’s lips were attacking mine heatedly, her thigh pressing between my legs, her hand resuming its previous mission.  Our tongues collided; she tasted so sweet. I threaded my finger through her hair, securing her to me, my other hand clutching her back and shoulders as she forcefully entered me.  I cried out, but she swallowed my screams.  She pulsed me through my core and I almost dropped. Lauren’s pulses had become stronger…more effective… I wasn’t used to them.  I came hard against her hand and with one last kiss Lauren removed her lips from mine and began drawing out my chi as she forced me to crash over the edge again and again.  

 

* * *

 

“Bo…Bo…”

 

My eyes fluttered open as a coolness came into contact with my forehead.  

 

“Hey…” the soft voice whispered to me.  “You had me worried for a second.”

 

I blinked a few times to focus my eyes on the blonde.  “What happened?” I asked, taking the cold compress off and setting it to the side.

 

“I’m sorry… I think…” the blonde looked down, and bit her lip.

 

“What?” I signed, trying to sit up, just now realizing that we were both naked on the floor.

 

“I.. Normally, when I ‘feed’ from you, it’s just… it’s pleasure based. I know it feels good for you and it definitely feels good for me. It restores my energy a bit, sure, but lately, when I draw chi from you it feels… different. I didn’t notice it much before – the need has been there, but today it was just so strong, like I _had_ to. I didn’t have a choice.”

 

“Lauren, I’m okay.  It sounds like you were…hungry.”

 

“I’ve never felt this way before. I’m horny _all_ the time.”

 

I nodded.  “I know.”

 

“And today…your eyes were speckled with red… and you comforted me. I think we’re acquiring one another’s traits,” Lauren realized.

 

“I think you’re right. It would explain a lot,” I replied weakly, my hands shaking.

 

Lauren’s face looked pained, like she was mad at herself.  

 

“What’s the look for,” I asked.

 

“You’re weak.”

 

“I’m okay.  I just…I’m a little tired,” I admitted.

 

“Here…let me…” Lauren cut herself off by pressing her lips against mine.  She started forcing me to feed using her Eired powers, but within moments, I instinctively took over, drawing her chi lightly – playing with her almost as a new wave of arousal rushed over me.

 

As I stopped feeding, I pushed her backwards and clamored on top of her, my hips falling between her legs and grinding into her immediately. I grabbed her face with gentle hands, guiding her mouth to stay on mine.  I could feel the apprehension and the fear – she had been scared she’d hurt me and I needed to prove to her that I was absolutely perfect.  Tiredness would wear off – after the initial draw of chi I was no longer tired. I was desperate for her.

 

I couldn’t even label it as ‘hunger’ anymore.  It wasn’t hunger – not like how I had experienced it in the past. Before Lauren, when I would get hungry, almost anyone could and would satiate me but now, nothing was further from the truth. Only Lauren could satiate me.  Being with Lauren was like tasting the richest smooth chocolate dessert that stayed on your taste buds- lingering for hours reminding you of the best experience, while everyone else was a McDonald’s McFlurry with too little M&M’s. There was no comparison.  It was Lauren or nothing.  I didn’t need to _feed_ , but rather I craved _her_.

 

I made love to Lauren on the floor and allowed her to take some more chi before drawing some back.  It was apparent to me that we needed to figure out how to control her hunger.  When Isabeau told me that we were literally becoming part of each other and that we would start to ‘merge’ in our powers, I hadn’t really thought about the repercussions of that.  If Lauren was starting to become part succubus, no wonder she was hungry all the time, and it was no surprise that she drained me.  She needed to feed, and because this was new to her, she needed to learn how to control the hunger. It would be important for her to learn how to do that, otherwise it would make existing day to day extremely uncomfortable.  

 

The intertwining of our species within our bond could also be an explanation of why I had become so affected by the women at the shelter – and if feeling the emotions I was feeling was just the start, as our bond had only just begun, then _I_ needed Lauren’s help in navigating how to control my responses, because I honestly didn’t know how she handled living life feeling all of the sadness, hurt, anger…  It was painful for me, almost maddening, because I couldn’t just _fix_ it. We would definitely have to figure this out and work on it together.  

 

Once Lauren and I were able to move, I helped her gather everything and we made our way upstairs – slowly.  To be honest, _my_ legs were still shaking from the intense sex and _I_ was the full-blooded succubus.  The moment we laid in bed, I heard the front door open downstairs and started giggling slightly.

 

“What?”

 

“Kenzi’s home.”

 

“It’s a good thing we moved then.  Twice in one week would not have been a good record,” she laughed.

 

“So true.  How are you feeling?” I asked, propping myself up so she could see my hands.

 

“Does it ever go away?”

 

“Does what go away? The hunger?”

 

Lauren nodded.

 

“No,” I admitted honestly.  “It dampens… lessens in intensity at times, but it never goes away – not completely.”

 

“How are you not humping everything in sight?” she asked playfully, her eyes wide and expressive.

 

“What do you think I was doing before I met you? But once our eyes met, I only saw you, Lauren.  You are everything and as long as I am here with you – sex or no sex – I’m good.”

 

She ducked her head, her blonde hair falling in her face.  I pushed it back behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her sweetly.  

 

“We need to learn from each other,” Lauren stated.

 

“I know – that’s exactly what I was thinking.  But, just so you know… you being hungry, it’s not a _bad_ thing,” I teased, tangling my lower limbs with hers and dipping my head down to take a sensitive nipple into my mouth gently, running my tongue over the bud again and again.

 

Lauren gasped for air, her body arching up to meet mine, her hands gripping the back of my hair so tightly the skin stretching over her knuckles was probably ghostly white.

 

“I think…ah…god Bo…”

 

I smiled – knowing the effect I had on her and loving how her body responded to every touch I bestowed upon it.  

 

I lifted my head up and signed, “You were saying?”

 

She glared at me but I didn’t care. I continued to kiss and nibble at her skin.  

 

“I said…I think… we could make it a ….oh… a positive….oh…thing…”  Lauren choked out in between gasps of air as I licked up her body.

 

I growled into the skin of her neck, ensuring my voice vibrated the air around her ear.  I quickly plunged two fingers deep into her core. She immediately locked her legs around my middle. I lifted my head up off of her neck and looked her directly in the eye.  “Oh I definitely think we can make it a positive thing,” I spoke and signed with my free hand before I began round three.

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

“Fuck!” I exclaimed loudly, shaking out my right hand and dropping the letter from my dad onto the kitchen countertop.

 

“What did you do?” Lauren exclaimed, rushing over to me.

 

I shook my head.  “Nothing...I’m fine, I’m fine,” I repeated the sign while holding the pointer finger of my right hand to my lips.

 

The blonde looked at my curiously before gingerly taking my wrist and bringing my hand down so that she could examine it. 

 

“Paper cut,” she stated. 

 

I nodded.  “It’s fine. It’ll heal in two minutes,” I exaggerated.

 

Lauren placed her hand over the cut and a warm sensation filled me instantly, not unlike the feeling I had when I had comforted her the other day when I had scared her.  As quickly as the warmth seeped into me, it left, leaving my finger completely healed – cut and pain free.

 

“Better?” she asked, biting her lip.

 

I smiled widely at her.  “All better,” I confirmed, lightly cupping her face and kissing her lips.

 

My intention was to kiss her lightly and sweetly – a thank you for taking away the pain of the paper cut, which everyone knew hurt more than an actual wound. However, the chaste kiss quickly transformed into Lauren pressing me against the fridge – the cool steel sending a contrasting sensation through my body. 

 

“Do you know how incredible you look in those jeans?” she breathed, her mouth moving from my lips down to my bare neck.  “I’d prefer them on the floor.”

 

My eyes rolled into the back of my head – she felt so good against me and as much as I wanted to, I couldn’t let us get caught up in each other right now.  Lauren had class, then lab and I had work, then class, then volunteering – and I knew that if I allowed this to manifest right now, she would be upset for neglecting her responsibilities. 

 

I pushed against Lauren using my strength to pin her against the counter as I grabbed her face and collided our lips together desperately.  I pushed some of my chi into her, then drew some, then pushed some back into her…playing with her lightly until she took control and started to feed from me.  I knew she was hungry–  essentially, Lauren was a young succubus, unsure of how to control or deal with the hunger.  We had determined that a couple days ago, but we hadn’t had the opportunity to work on control or suppression.  So instead, we spent all night fucking and feeding – which was like heaven to me, but I knew it still wasn’t enough for her.  Lauren would have to be forced to learn control, learn how to suppress and function with the hunger – and I had an idea of just how to do it, too. Yet this morning, in our kitchen, with Kenzi getting dressed in the next room, was neither the time nor the place.

 

I turned my head to break the feed and once the chi exchange had stopped, I snapped my head back and watched as Lauren’s cobalt blue eyes transitioned back into the soft honey brown color I loved so much.  

 

“Breathe,” I mouthed, keeping my eyes locked on Lauren as she struggled to even her breath. 

 

The blonde closed her eyes and licked her lips.  I couldn’t imagine how hard this was for her – having to stop.  Well, actually, I could – I do it every day, but I also hadn’t really experienced anything else either. It was just something I grew up with.

 

When a succubus hits puberty, there are certain aspects of abilities and hunger that come into play at certain times.  The hunger starts off very small and it eases its way into being full force.  At first, being able to hug a person who felt butterflies when they hugged you was enough to fill the hunger for days, then it slowly shifted into light kissing, then into heavier kissing, and _then_ into sex.  The hunger grew parallel to the age of the adolescent succubus, which is why I was able to learn control very easily and very early on.  Isabeau had taught me how to judge whether I was feeding too much or too little, how to judge what the other person was and was not able to handle in regards to feeding, etc. I had learned all of this from the time I was 13 and up – again, in increments, in stages appropriate to the hunger and my age.   I didn’t even lose my virginity until I was 17 – and I didn’t feed my first time.  It was purely an experience.  The second time and onward, I began to feed because the hunger grew with each new experience I had. 

 

Lauren, however, already _had_ all these experiences, so the hunger must have hit her full force with no segue. And the worst part – neither of us was sure if this is as strong as the hunger was going to get for her or not.  We had no way of knowing, we just had to figure out how to deal with it enough, for now, so that she could function throughout her day.

 

Lauren opened her eyes and looked into mine.  I brushed her soft cheek with my thumb before lightly kissing her lips just as Kenzi walked in and groaned.

 

“Seriously? Can the two of you _please_ stop fucking like rabbits in the communal spaces?” Kenzi asked, signing what she could.

 

Lauren laughed nervously and slid passed me to grab her stuff for the day out of her office area.

 

“We were just kissing, Kenzi,” I defended.

 

“Uh huh.  _Sure you were_.”

 

I rolled my eyes and handed the young girl her travel cup of coffee, which she had made before going in to her bedroom to get dressed for the day.

 

“Please go learn something,” I pressed as Kenzi headed towards the door.  “That doesn’t include Jake!”

 

“Jack!” she yelled back, laughing.  “See…sex brain.  Makes you forget things!” she quipped.  “Love you both – see you later.  Please keep it in your pants or in your bedroom!”

 

Lauren and I waved goodbye before heading out ourselves.

 

I hated days like today. I knew I wouldn’t see Lauren until I got home, and it just really sucked. When I had talked to Isabeau about Lauren and I acquiring one another’s abilities, she wasn’t very forthcoming with just how quickly it would happen _or_ how intense it could be.  To her defense, she may not have known – Trick wasn’t an Eired, so it was probably very different for her. 

 

Just thinking about the changes Lauren and I were going through always brought me back to Isabeau and her reaction the last time we spoke.  It had been bugging me for weeks, but I couldn’t bring myself to talk with her about it anymore.  Honestly, I was surprised she hadn’t contacted me again – it just didn’t seem like her, but if I knew my grandmother, she was probably still watching me. 

 

The morning went quick and I had just enough time to grab lunch and finally read my dad’s letter, which I thankfully had grabbed before I left the apartment.  We had resumed our tradition of writing back and forth every other day or so. I still didn’t know why we hadn’t ever called or texted one another, letters were just _our thing_. 

 

In my last few letters I hadn’t really told him about the Anam Cara. I knew he would have a lot of questions and I wanted to have at least somewhat of a grasp on it, but the fact was, I really just needed to talk to my dad.  While the idea and concept of Lauren and I being a part of something so special, I was terrified – and I was terrified for more reasons than one.  I had been so stressed and worried about Lauren with the changes in her hearing, the adaptations she had to make in school and in general life – which we were still trying to figure out, changes in both of our abilities and our essential make-up, changes in my own schooling and my own personal experience, not to mention everything with mother and Isabeau and Trick… There were so many moving parts and it was difficult to try to keep up. 

 

My dad wanted to get together and officially meet Lauren this weekend.  The thought of Lauren meeting my dad warmed my heart, and it also made me a bit nervous, though I wasn’t sure why.  Both Lauren and my dad were very special to me and very close to my heart – and I wanted them to get along.  I was almost certain they would because they held very similar values and, like my dad, Lauren was very cultured and could carry a conversation on just about any topic.

 

I would have to make sure it was okay with Lauren that she could be out two nights in a row – Friday night we were going out bowling with her friends.  Apparently, a bunch of the Deaf students and their friends got together every weekend for something, be it bowling, or football games, or game night.  Lauren wasn’t able to make the past few weekends and I had had my suspicions that she was deliberately putting off school work until the weekend just to make sure she couldn’t go.  I knew she was nervous – she didn’t know everyone going and I knew that was hard for her.

 

Lauren had two sides to her – sometimes she was extremely outgoing and wanted to go do a bunch of different things and chat with everyone, but most of the time, Lauren was very introverted. She loved going places and doing things, but, from what she had told me during several of our conversations, until she met me, she always liked being alone. When she told me that I was the only person she actually had let into her world, I felt honored, like it was a privilege to see the part of her no one else did – and it was something I would always cherish. 

 

However, despite her being shy and introverted, I knew that she needed to start being around people that experienced things like she did. I would always be there for her and I would do anything for her, but the fact remained that I didn’t understand.  Honestly, if I could take away my own hearing so I _could_ understand, I would.  I hated that I was unable to be everything she needed, but I sure as hell would make sure she _got_ everything she needed.  That was why on Sunday I told Lauren I was going to go hang out with everyone on Friday whether she came or not.  Sometimes, she was just so stubborn I had to do things the hard way. 

 

I pulled my phone out to text Lauren about meeting my dad, but a pair of hands suddenly covered my eyes.  Reflexively, I stood up and grabbed the wrists of the unknown person, but as I started to turn around, the feminine arms pulled away from my grasp, the soft hands quickly seizing my own wrists and pinning them behind my back – the woman pressing herself against my back.  I smiled and relaxed a little as the scent of peaches filling my nostrils. 

 

“I need you.”

 

Lauren didn’t wait for me to respond, instead she let go of both of my wrists and then tangled her hand with mine and pulled me to walk with her. I was just barely able to grab my bag. 

 

We walked for just a few minutes. She was heading in the general direction towards my class building, but I wasn’t really sure _where_ we were.  She used her ID badge to let us into secured hallway, turned left and then into a dark classroom.  The moment we entered the room, Lauren closed the door by pushing me up against it – her lips attacking mine heatedly. 

 

It took no time for me to respond. I grabbed her face and secured her to me as I flipped our positions and pinned her against the metal door.  Lauren tugged at my leather jacket. I shimmied it off  before grabbing hers and pulling it down her arms, the material landing in a heap on the floor.  I thrusted my tongue into her mouth, our kiss fueling our arousal.  She broke the kiss, needing oxygen and cobalt eyes met their twin.  I unbuttoned my jeans as she did hers before we collided in a desperate kiss once again. 

 

We worked our way into each other, our fingers entering one another simultaneously – our kiss breaking once more as we gasped for air. We stood there, rocking against one another as fingers pumped in and out of tight cores rather awkwardly – the restriction of pants hindering much movement.  I tangled my free hand in her hair, gripping her tightly and tilting her head back so I could kiss her.  She pulsed me through my core and I followed suit. Lauren’s pulses were now much stronger; it took everything I had to hold on and not orgasm right then. She felt so good, though – I didn’t want it to end.  I drew a little of her chi and then she drew a little of mine.

 

We stayed like that – pressed up against the door, fucking and feeding and playing with each other…forcing reactions out of each other. I almost felt bad for anyone who could see us through the small window – almost. I pressed into her deeper, curling my fingers into her front walls.  I wasn’t sure who came first, but the other followed immediately after. I pressed my weight against her and the door to hold ourselves up right as we rode each other’s fingers, forcing our respective orgasms to last.  I fed from her first and then she began to feed from me until my orgasm rode out its last wave.  For so much of our relationship, she always let me have the last taste…now it was her turn. 

 

I moved off of her and stood beside her, my back against the door.  We both slid down the door and sat on the cool floor. 

 

“Damn…” the blonde breathed out.

 

All I could do was nod my head.  Damn was right.  My head was spinning – even though it was a smaller orgasm, it was intense, especially coupled with the fact that my body was still recuperating from the previous night.  Don’t get me wrong, I definitely did _not_ mind Lauren’s new found sexual need… in fact, I welcomed it. 

 

Sex, in general, is so fucking good, but sex with Lauren was groundbreaking – each and every time.  I craved her constantly, needed her constantly.   And normally I was rejuvenated within minutes after making love with or fucking Lauren, but the past few days, I’ve been exhausted. To be fair, she was draining me more than I was used to – she was hungry. I wasn’t feeding off of her as much so she could remain full longer. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered and I turned my head.

 

“For?” I signed.

 

Lauren waved her hands between us and the room.

 

I hiked got to my knees, buttoned my jeans, hiked them up just a little and straddled her lap – giving us just enough room to sign so we could talk.

 

“Are you thanking me for having sex with you?”

 

Lauren dipped her head down for a moment before looking back up at me.  “I know you have class and you were doing things – ”

 

“Stop,” I interrupted her, putting two fingers over her lips.  “Lauren I love being with you.  Feeling you.  Tasting you. Kissing you. Making love to you. This isn’t some ‘thing’ I _have_ to do.  I want to.”

 

“You just… I feel like I can’t control it. I need you _all the time_ and you…you just control your need so well. I feel like I’m failing... like this hunger is consuming me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Lauren. I hate that you feel that way.  But we will get you to learn control and how to function while being hungry. We’ll get you there, I promise.”

 

“How did you learn?”

 

“I had Isabeau, and when you’re young…hunger starts slow.  But with you…I think we bypassed that progression. It just sort of enveloped you at inception. I had years to practice gaining control before I hit the full intensity of a succubus hunger – you haven’t.”

 

Lauren looked away for a brief moment, but I grabbed her chin and pulled her mouth to mine, my hand moving to cup her cheek as I allowed the newly familiar warmth spread from my chest, out into my hands, and onto her.  When I felt her relax into the kiss, I subconsciously stopped infusing her with the warmth.  I continued the kiss for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of her lips moving with mine and tasting her on my tongue, before pulling back, breathless.

 

“I want you to listen very carefully, okay?”

 

Lauren nodded.

 

“I love you and I am here for whatever you need, whenever you need. Beautiful, I _am_ a succubus – I get it. I understand.  And trust me when I say that this new hunger of yours is _not_ a problem for me.  I will be more than happy to help in _any way_ that I can,” I teased, licking her neck up to her ear and biting on the lobe after I finished signing. 

 

She shivered. “Please… damn, Bo…you don’t get what it does…”

 

I smiled into her neck.

 

It really wasn’t fair, but I couldn’t help it. Lauren was fucking sexy as hell.  What she didn’t understand is just because I was able to control my hunger for her, it didn’t mean that I didn’t want her every second of the day. Some part of me was always thinking about her lithe neck, her muscular arms, the flat plain of her stomach, the sensitive skin of her breasts….the warm wetness that lies in wait between her thighs…

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it worse. You’re just irresistible,” I signed before kissing her sweetly. 

 

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. “Fuck…” I breathed.

 

Lauren looked at me curiously. 

 

“I have about three minutes to get to class…”

 

“Shit.” 

 

I stood up and helped Lauren to her feet before grabbing our jackets off the ground as Lauren buttoned and zipped her jeans.  I kissed her quickly, handing her the jacket and grabbing my bag.  She ushered us out of the building and into the open air once again. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight?”

 

“Of course, beautiful,” I replied with a kiss. “Oh… real quick… my dad wants to have dinner with us Saturday.  Do you think you’ll be able to come? He really wants to meet you,” I asked nervously.

 

Lauren threw her arms around my neck and kissed me tenderly.  “Yes.  I want to meet the man who is responsible for making such an amazing woman.”

 

“Really?” I asked.

 

Lauren nodded.  “He’s a big part of who you are, Bo.  It’ll be fun.”

 

“Okay,” I smiled widely.

 

“You need to get to class.”

 

I kissed her lightly on the lips before walking away. I was excited for Lauren to meet my dad, but I was more excited for him to meet _her_.  It was going to be a long afternoon, not seeing the blonde until late evening.  But it gave me some time to plan exactly how I was going to force her to learn at least _some_ control – and god was I going to have fun with it. 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

She tasted sweet – like caramelized peaches – as her warm juices spilled into my awaiting and patient mouth, coating my tongue as I continued to lap greedily at her center, making sure that I cleaned up every last drop. Lauren lay on the bed, panting as her body came down off of the high. 

 

I crawled up her body and kissed her hard as I reached her lips. I loved feeling sticky skin, hot, beneath mine as I laid myself down on top of her. I opened my mouth in response to her licking my bottom lip and her tongue entered my mouth languidly. Involuntarily, I ground myself into her – my body reacting on its own despite the two orgasms I had had not even a half hour ago.  Lauren smiled into the kiss, knowing exactly what she was doing to me but instead of allowing me to satisfy the ache growing between my legs, she pulsed me, hard, and then began lightly drawing some chi from deep within. 

 

With roaming and teasing hands, Lauren and I playfully fed off of each other for about half an hour – I still found it strange how neither of us ‘ran out’ of chi. To explain it how Lauren did, chi was like energy - energy cannot be created or destroyed, only transferred into different forms. And, normally, a single person holds a certain amount of chi at any given time. They can be drained and then need time to replenish by eating and drinking – at which point the nutrition from food strengths the body and hence, increases the chi. 

 

However, something worked a little differently with Lauren and I.  Yes, in the past couple of weeks Lauren had drawn enough chi from me to make me tired, even exhausted, but I wasn’t ‘drained’.  My physical body was tired, but I still had plenty of chi…plenty of life force.  When Lauren and I had sex or when we exchanged chi, our energy…resonated.  It… compounded as we fed from each other – strengthening ourselves and strengthening each other.  I had thought it was possibly because of the Anam Cara, but Lauren wasn’t completely convinced – she thought that Isabeau would have told me.

 

At some point mid-tease, I remembered that Lauren and I had some place we needed to be. Reluctantly, I pulled myself from her – earning an Oscar Award winning pout from the blonde.  But I grabbed her by the hand and led her into my shower where we could clean up for our night out. It took us about another hour to get ready – typically, I was the one Lauren was batting off of her, however tonight, I was the one with a clear head and I had to keep Lauren’s hands off of me.  So, just to tease her a little more, I decided to wear the tightest pair of pants I owned and a very, very low cut black shirt with a tiny red camisole underneath.  When Lauren saw the ensemble, her sexual energy spiked to a 12 on a scale of 1-10. I knew it was torture for her, but I couldn’t help it.  I reveled in the way she wanted me.   And, to be fair, it wasn’t just me – she knew what those loose jeans and that UCSD shirt did to me.  Lauren didn’t wear many tee-shirts and she didn’t typically dress _this_ casual – at least not out. But god, when she did…it was delicious. 

 

“You ready?” I asked, holding the door open for Lauren as she stepped out of the yellow muscle car.

 

“Nervous.”

 

“Why are you nervous?”

 

“What if… What if I don’t sign as good as they do…what if I sign something wrong?”

 

“Lauren, you’re still learning. You picked up so much of this language in just a few weeks. It’s going to be okay. You’ll be able to keep up. You have to – you have to interpret for me!” I laughed, trying to ease her mood.

 

“But I normally have people mouth words or speak and talk at the same time… a lot here is going to be solely ASL.  And I sign a lot in Pigeon, what if I don’t understand?”

 

“Lauren, listen to me… you will.  You’re right. You sign in Pigeon.  A _mix_ between Sign English and American Sign Language.  You’re not completely oblivious. You teach me. You and I sign a lot together without speaking.  What is this _really_ about?”

 

“What if I don’t fit in?”

 

“Then they are losing out on one incredible, amazing person to be friends with. And I am here for support. But you will never know unless you actually _hang out_ with these people.  Is there anyone in particular you’re worried about?”

 

Lauren thought for a moment.  “Taylor is really cool – he wants to be a veterinarian.   Mikayla is funny. I’ve only met Casey a few times… I’m not sure who all will be there.”

 

“That’s the point though, right?  To see that deaf individuals come in all shapes and sizes?”

 

Lauren nodded.

 

“I’ve never seen you this nervous about meeting people before. But I promise, it’ll be okay. Whatever happens, okay?”

 

She nodded again.  “Okay.”

 

We entered the low-lit bowling alley, got our shoes, and were waved down by a very enthusiastic blond male. 

 

“Hi, my name is T-A-Y-L-O-R,” the tan blond signed to me. 

 

“Hi.  My name is B-O. Nice to meet you,” I replied speaking softly to accompany my signs.

 

“Same.” He signed.  He put one arm around Lauren and his other around me and guided us to a rather large group of diverse people.

 

“Hey…Hey…” he signed, getting everyone’s attention.  “This is L-A-U-R-E-N, and this is her girlfriend B-O.”

 

He turned to Lauren and I – I had migrated over towards her while he was talking to the group. 

 

Taylor began introducing me to every person in the group – some introduced themselves. Lisa, the manager of Deaf and Hard of Hearing Services, was there as were a few other CODAs The group was intermixed between younger and older people, and everyone seemed very accepting of Lauren – and me.  We started off bowling in teams, four to a team. Our team consisted of Taylor, Emily – one of Lauren’s interpreters and a CODA –  Lauren, and me. 

 

All I could think – poor Lauren.   We really needed to get the bumpers for her. We had played three frames, and each time Lauren’s ball just bounced right into the gutter, regardless of how much encouragement or tips everyone gave her. 

 

On the fourth frame, I decided to go up with her.   I mean – I did warn her, I was a bowling champion when I was a kid, and bowling was like riding a bike…you never forget. 

 

Lauren picked the ball up and I saw her bicep flex with the weight. 

 

“Whoa…” I said aloud, touching her wrist indicating to drop the ball.  “Too heavy, Lauren.” 

 

I tested all of the balls in the ball return and found a 9-pounder with decent finger-holes for Lauren. 

 

“Try this,” I signed, handing her the ball.

 

She took it with ease and slipped her fingers into the holes.

 

“Feel lighter?” I asked.

 

She nodded.

 

“Okay.   So we’re going to stand here,” I guided her to the first row of dots on the lane. “You’re going to take three steps.  Start with your left foot, then right, then left.  On your third step, you’re going to release the ball.”

 

I reached over to the ball return and grabbed my ball and then demonstrated how I wanted Lauren to step. 

 

“Bend your knee – keep your knee over your toes.  When you swing the ball back, keep it straight…keep your wrist straight as you bring it up.  When you see the ball parallel with your ankle of your left foot, start to let go.  Ready for a practice?”

 

Lauren nodded, still trying to process everything, but returned to the first row of dots.

 

I put my ball back into the ball return, but stayed by Lauren’s side, watching her wrist and her arm positioning. 

 

“Ready?”  Let’s go… one, two, three,” I counted her steps.  “Now brings it back, keep your arm parallel with your leg – and let go…” I encouraged.

 

Lauren let go of the ball and sure enough, the ball landed onto the slick wooden alley- a little to the left, but it kept rolling and rolling until it finally hit 2 pins.  Lauren jumped and screamed – thoroughly excited that she had knocked down two whole pins.  She kissed me quickly – her excitement beaming off of her. 

 

“I knocked two down! I knocked two down!” she repeated. 

 

All I could do was smile.  Yes, Lauren Lewis, miss perfect at just about everything, really and honestly sucked at bowling.  I, however, did not.  Of the four games we played, my lowest score was a 289. Lauren…well… Lauren’s _highest_ score was a whopping 23. Taylor and Emily helped to even Lauren’s ‘amazing’ score out and we barely made first place out of all the 3 teams – and when I say barely, I mean by one amazing little point.  We told Lauren it was her point that propelled us into first place because on her 2 nd ball on the 10th frame of the very last game, she got exactly one pin and as she was the last person on the roster, it was all because of her that we won – or so we all told her.

 

“I want to go into veterinary medicine,” Taylor explained, just after the waitress took the entire table’s pizza order.  “I think I want to do more research based medicine but definitely vet school.”

 

“That’s fantastic,” Lauren signed. “I was just accepted in UCSD’s College of Med program for next fall.”

 

“Wow.  That’s awesome. What kind of medicine do you want to go into?”

 

“I haven’t completely decided.  Perhaps just general practice, but I do want to work in research too. I’m also fascinated by neuroscience – so possibly neurology? I’m not completely positive.”

 

“You’ll figure it out. When do you have to declare a specialty?”

 

“Not really till I do residency, but it’s nice to have a track beforehand.”

 

Taylor nodded and was about to speak before his attention was diverted to Jeramiah further up the table.  The tall, lanky young man was laughing so hard, only he was signing so quickly that I completely gave up trying to figure out what he was saying.  I looked over to Lauren – who also seemed to be having a hard time.  She seemed curious about what he was laughing about, but, like me, wasn’t able to fully understand what the brown-haired man met.  I watched as Lauren confidently waved her hand out and asked Jeramiah to slow down. 

 

He stopped – his eyes fixated on her… in what I could only describe as distain.  _What was his problem?_   I had only interacted with him a few times the entire night and each time we were even _near_ each other, Jeramiah was a complete dick.  He seemed stuck up, impatient, and flat out rude.

 

“Never mind,” Jeramiah signed quickly towards Lauren, but continued his conversation with the other people around him.

 

“Hey…” Lisa signed, tapping her hand on the table in front of Jeramiah.

 

“What?” he asked, irritated.

 

“You can slow down for Lauren and for Bo.”

 

“Why? Bo is hearing. She wouldn’t understand anyways, and Lauren might as well be. She’s not D-eaf,” he signed slowly and clearly, making she we both could understand what he was saying.

 

“Excuse me? You’re being rude because I’m not deaf enough for you?” Lauren snapped, standing up from her seat.

 

“He didn’t mean it that way… _did you Jeramiah?_ ” Taylor reassured.

 

“I think that’s exactly how he meant it.”

 

“Lauren…Jeramiah…stop,” Emily spoke up.

 

Jeramiah rolled his eyes and crossed his arms out in front of him.

 

“What the fuck is your _problem_?” I signed directly to the brown-haired man.

 

“You are hearing.  This is a D-E-A-F gathering.”

 

“And? Am I not signing? Am I asking for clarification or am I keeping up? Have I even bothered you? And forget me – why the fuck are you treating Lauren like shit?  She IS Deaf.”

 

“She doesn’t fit in here.”

 

“You’re out of line,” Taylor shouted with his hands, his signs aggressive, fast, and taking up more space than usual as his face was contorted with disdain.

 

Lauren’s eyes filled up with tears as every single person at the table defended Lauren.  Everyone was signing on top of each other – I could only catch bits and parts of what everyone was saying, but everyone was seemingly pissed at Jeramiah for being so ignorant and arrogant. 

 

Taylor, Mikayla, Casey, Blair, and Genesee – all students – were throwing out some choice ASL curse words.  Some I understood, especially Mikayla’s because she always spoke when she signed. I finally learned the sign for douche canoe and twatwaffle and dumbfuck.  It was a very educational experience. 

 

Lauren had fallen back into the chair, but refused to sit comfortably. She looked like she was still in fight-or-flight mode.  I placed a hand on her thigh and willed with everything in me to be able to comfort her.  More quickly and more naturally than before, I felt the warmth spread through me and into her – doing my best to comfort her in this state. 

 

Emily moved from her spot close to Jeramiah to come sit beside Lauren. 

 

“Let’s go outside, okay? Come on…” she grabbed Lauren’s arm gently, guiding her to stand up and walk out of the pizza joint. 

 

Once the cold air hit Lauren, so did the tears.  She fell into my chest and I held her for a few moments, Emily placing a small hand on Lauren’s back for comfort.  When Lauren’s burst of emotions wore down, Emily got Lauren’s attention. 

 

“You do fit in, Lauren.”

 

“Apparently not…”

 

Emily shook her head.  “Jeramiah…he’s…  Okay, so first, I’m not defending him; just explaining the foundation for his actions.  Jeramiah comes from a long line of profoundly Deaf individuals: his parents, his grandparents, all his aunts, uncles, and cousins – they are all Deaf.  And sometimes, Deaf individuals who come from the profoundly Deaf families are less accepting of others who acquire deafness.”

 

“Oh my god…he’s a pureblood wizard…” Lauren gasped as she signed.

 

Emily and I both just looked at her.  “What?” we asked in unison.

 

“He’s a pureblood. He thinks less of me because I don’t come from a wizarding family.”

 

Again – I just stared.  “Lauren… beautiful, you’re losing me…”

 

Her features softened as she took in my genuine confusion.  “Harry Potter?” she asked.

 

Emily and I looked at each other and shrugged. 

 

“Oh my God, Bo! You don’t know Harry Potter?”

 

“Gorgeous, I’m not a nerd.”

 

“We’re watching it.”  _Well, that sounded final._    “Anyway, Pureblood wizards didn’t like wizards who weren’t purebloods. It sounds like Jeramiah.”

 

“Jeramiah is learning to be more accepting.”

 

“What I don’t understand is Mikayla is late onset… and she is hard of hearing. She doesn’t label herself as Deaf.  Blair is late onset too…”

 

“I didn’t say I could explain Jeramiah fully…only provide explanation for _some_ of his actions’ basis. The best thing you can do – force him to stop and slow down. Every single person stood up for you tonight.  Taylor comes from a profoundly Deaf family, but he doesn’t care who you are.  Taylor is one amazing guy. Force Jeramiah to stop.  We all have to do it.  He’s very…stubborn and set in his ways. He won’t learn to accept you unless you force him to.  He was very wrong today and I’m sure he’s still getting a ‘beating’ from everyone and Lisa is probably trying to snuff out the fire.  Are you okay?”

 

With one last wipe of her eyes, Lauren nodded. 

 

“I’ll give you two a minute,” Emily said.  “See you inside?”

 

We nodded as she rejoined the group.

 

“Lauren, are you okay?” I asked, my signs soft and cautious. 

 

“Hold me?” she asked.

 

I wrapped her in my arms and held her close to me.  It was almost cold outside, but I didn’t notice much. My only thought was keeping Lauren warm and making her feel protected.  I lifted her chin up with one of my fingers and brought her lips to mine, kissing her soundly… like I was trying to purge her mind of every negative thought she had _ever_ had.

 

By the time we had gone back in, the pizza was already on the table. Emily switched seats with Mikayla to sit by Lauren.  My blood boiled at the sight of Jeramiah – how dare he? I didn’t care if he was Deaf or the fucking Prince of Persia, he had no right to address Lauren the way he did.  He caught my eye as my gaze involuntarily burned into him. 

 

I thought how it would be so easy…so easy to enter his mind. So easy to toe that line…to make him think things, to make him see things, to make him do things – to make him regret it.  Emily’s words kept ringing in my head.  _It’s just how he was brought up,_ I repeated to myself.  Lauren must have seen my intense stare because the next thing I knew, her hand was grabbing mine and bringing my back into reality. 

 

“Bo,” she spoke softly. 

 

I looked at her, my eyes breaking from Jeramiah’s. 

 

She shook her head.  “He’s not worth it,” she pressed, handing me a piece of pizza.  “Eat.  Please.”

 

My features softened and I nodded.  “Okay,” I mouthed. 

 

She brought my hand up to her lips and kissed my knuckles before returning her attention to her pizza.  I gave Jeramiah one last look – his eyes catching mine for a moment his gaze darted away. I didn’t understand how anyone who knew what it was like to be ‘different’ among the masses could have such a lack of empathy, or compassion, or tolerance.  Maybe that was just it though – Emily said his entire family was Deaf. Maybe he didn’t know what it was like to be different and therefore he wasn’t tolerant and therefore didn’t know how to express empathy or compassion for those different from him.  I couldn’t be sure, but it would be an explanation. 

 

Lauren and I arrived home about two hours later. After the incident, everyone had seemed to calm down and everyone had gotten along the rest of the night.  Lisa, however, had kept a tighter reign on Jeramiah the rest of the night. I could tell that the older woman was well respected among the group.  She was a mother figure and someone that I was glad was on Lauren’s side. 

 

Lauren was very independent – mostly because she had to be.  But this was a new world for her, she needed someone she could go to and from what Lauren had told me, she took a walk to Lisa’s office several times in a week just to sit and talk or to learn new signs or just to be.  Apparently, Lisa always had chocolate in her office and that was definitely the way to Lauren’s heart.  If you gave Lauren chocolate, she would always come back. 

 

“Thank you,” Lauren whispered in the low light of our room as we lay facing each other on the bed, our legs tangled with one another.

 

“Why are you thanking me?”

 

“For standing up for me.”

 

“Lauren…I will _always_ stand up for you. I’m sorry that you experienced that today. He was an absolute dick. You know it wasn’t you…”

 

The blonde nodded.  “I know.”

 

“I know it still hurt.”

 

She nodded again.  “It did.”

 

“Can I do anything to make it better?”

 

“You being there helped.  Everyone standing up for me helped.”

 

“Hmm…” I thought. “Come here.  Come lay on my chest,” I offered, rolling onto my back and propping the pillows up just a little.  

 

Lauren scooted closer, but before she laid down, she pulled my tank top up.  I took the hint and pulled it over my head.  “Better?” I asked.

 

She nodded with a smile and nuzzled into the closest boob, kissing the skin just about my nipple.  “Mmm…boobs.”

 

I laughed lightly.  As I began threading her hair through my fingers, twisting and playing with the silky strands, I started to sing to her.  I knew she couldn’t _hear_ it, but she could feel the vibrations in my chest.  I may have sung for hours – I wasn’t counting the time – but I did sing until Lauren’s breath evened out and I knew she was fast asleep.  It was only Friday night, but she had already had a busy start to her weekend, and it was going to get busier as the weekend went on.  I didn’t want her up thinking about the stress, or the negative comments, or _anything_. I wanted her to be safe in her dreams, safe in my arms… feeling loved and protected, feeling wanted and needed, feeling beautiful and absolutely perfect just as she was.  Just Lauren.

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

“This is infuriating!”

 

I strode over to Lauren’s ‘office’ space and looked at her curiously.

 

Her gaze was moving between the open MacBook and the two books on her desk, one hand tangled in her hair – her head resting against the palm, and the other moving against the trackpad of the computer.  

 

I watched her for a few seconds, trying my best to decipher what was going on, but all I could, note was frustration. Instead of allowing her frustration to continue, I walked over towards her, keeping behind her, and I put my hands atop her shoulders so I could begin rubbing the tense muscles.  

 

Lauren sighed, cradling her head with both hands and slightly stretching her neck down so I could reach more of the tense muscles.  I dug my fingers into the skin, following all of the lines of her muscles, working out the knots and pressing my thumbs against the strained trigger points.  I worked slowly up her neck till I reached the base of her head and I pressed my thumbs right against her hairline.  She groaned. _That’s a good sign_ I thought to myself.  I made my way around her hairline and through her scalp, pausing at the places where she inhaled quickly or deeply sighed – prolonging the glorious feeling for as long as I could.

 

After about 15-20 minutes or so, I spun Lauren’s chair around so she could face me and I squatted down, looking at her face.

 

“That felt so good.”

 

“Yea?”

 

“Mhmm,” she purred.

 

“Good. I hope it helped.”

 

“It did.”

 

“What’s going on? What’s so frustrating?”

 

“I’m just getting some things mixed up and I don’t know why. It’s annoying. It’s easy – or should be. And I already know this stuff. I studied it before… I just…” she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “Since…you know… I just feel like I’ve had to work so much harder this semester than I have before.  Things I know I don’t remember so much. And I don’t know if it’s because I hit my head and the Eired in me isn’t allowing me to heal or if I’m stressed or … I don’t know.”

 

“It may be a combination.  What are you having trouble with?”

 

Lauren pushed her books towards me.

 

“Greek? You’re having trouble with Greek? Since when do you take Greek?” I smiled playfully.  

 

Lauren rolled her eyes.

 

“Immunology.”

 

“Do you have flashcards or a study guide?”

 

Lauren reached around to the desk and handed me a clear plastic box with a flip up lid – a box that contained probably four inches worth of note cards.  

 

“Damn…”

 

She nodded.  “I think I’m okay with a lot of it, it’s just these pathways… I have to know all five, but I keep mixing then up.”

 

“Okay, come on…up,” I directed as I stood up straight and grabbed her hands pulling her upwards.

 

“Bo…I can’t…”

 

“Yes, you can. And you need to.”

 

I grabbed her brown Clark’s and tossed them to her and I quickly put on a pair of my shoes – since moving in, Lauren had a thing about shoes in the house, so all of our shoes ended up right by the door.  It was weird, but it made her happy.  Kenzi actually didn’t mind because that meant she could steal anyone’s shoes, the little thief.  

 

“Bo, I really need to – “

 

I finished lacing my tennis shoe, grabbed a jacket and put it around her shoulders as I led her out the front door, grabbing my keys and pulling the locked door behind me.

 

“It’s a beautiful day.  Not too cool, not warm.  You need fresh air.”

 

“I have a million things to study, Bo.”

 

“I know,” I acknowledged, grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers together.  “But you’ve been studying since six this morning.  We got home really late last night.  It’s past noon.  We’re going to go for a walk and stop at Yummy Deli to get a sandwich or some food and then walk back home.  When we get home, you and I are going to sit with your white board and we’re going to run these pathways together. Over and over until you understand them, okay?”

 

“Really? You’d do that for me?”

 

I nodded.  “After you feed me.”

 

I looked over at Lauren and smiled only to noticed the corners of her mouth turning upwards. She hurriedly looked to her right and then her left before pulling me into an alley by the body of my shirt.  

 

She pushed me up against the chilled brick and covered her mouth with mine hungrily. Immediately I responded, pushing my tongue past her moving lips and engaging in a battle with her strong muscle as I gripped the back of her hair to secure her to me, the other hand firmly cupping her perfect ass and pulling her into me.  Our legs parted on their own accord as we ground against one another.  

 

“We…out…public…need…now…” Lauren breathed, hoping I got the messaged.

 

I pushed her off of me – God I didn’t want to, but she was right – and I practically ran the two of us back the twenty feet to the apartment. So much for food.  Turkey and cheese could wait… tasting Lauren could not.

 

As soon as we breached the door, I pressed Lauren against the heavy wood and clicked the deadbolt shut – our lips and tongues meeting and parting, dancing their perfectly choreographed dance.  Lauren’s jacket was pushed to the floor, followed by her shirt, my shirt, her jeans, and her purple star trek hipsters – I wasted no time. My mouth was watering just at the thought of tasting her – and as much as she needed me, I needed her.  

 

She pushed back against me – walking me backwards and skillfully wrapping her arms around me, unclipping my bra and tossing it aside.  Her soft hands grabbed at my heavy breasts, fingers rubbing against my hard nipple.  My lower back hit the counter of the island and I flipped us around so Lauren was pressed against the cool fake marble.  

 

I unhooked her bra and let it fall off her arms before dropping it to the floor.  I grabbed Lauren’s ass and lifted her up onto the countertop, my lips leaving hers to trail down her neck and chest. The blonde stabled herself by pressing her palms against the counter as she bit her lip and breathed heavily.  I could smell her arousal already.  

 

Wasting no time, I kissed down the valley of her breasts, not stopping for a visit – I had other plans, though I did take a small moment to kiss the edge of her belly button ring.  Who would have thought that all-academic Lauren Lewis had a belly button ring?  It was our little secret.  The further south I journeyed, the more Lauren laid back against the counter. Subconsciously she spread her legs, a silent beg for where she wanted me most.  

 

I smiled, grabbing a stool and sitting down to enjoy my feast of the woman in front of me.  I ran the pad of my thumb against her outer lips – just admiring the beauty of her.  

 

“Bo…please…” she squirmed.

 

I smiled even more as I dipped my head down and tasted her. The buds of my tongue exploded the moment her liquid heat coated my muscle.  I explored her folds slowly, Lauren writhing above me.  She tasted like heaven and I savored every little bit as I entered her and then circled her clit, then entered her again, completely feasting on her.  

 

I loved hearing the sounds that spilled from Lauren’s lips as I made love to her. I loved hearing how her breath hitched, the small whimpers, the long, guttural moans, the gasps… I loved it all.  And I especially loved hearing the rapid ‘ah’s’ in between her quick breaths every time she started to orgasm.  There was no greater sound – except for when she cried out my name as a new surge of heat flowed into my awaiting mouth.  

 

I quickly replaced my tongue with my fingers – entering her deeply as I aided her in lifting her back off the counter. I kissed her, my tongue immediately finding hers – she moaned at the taste of herself and it shot a bolt of electricity through me.   I pumped in and out of her – steadily but firmly causing the blonde to gasp with each inward thrust.  She came again – hard, fast and as she did, I pulsed her and drew her chi – a little bit more than enough to satisfy me.  I couldn’t help it – she tasted so sweet. She was my greatest addiction.  

 

Within seconds, Lauren was off the counter and spinning me around, her lips biting me – my skin flushing hot and buzzing with the anticipation.  Her teeth were sharp against my skin, her fingers clawing at my flesh – grabbing and holding me, keeping me secure to her.  She grabbed my ass and moaned into the kiss.  

 

“I fucking love your ass,” she growled, her voice dripping with desire.

 

“God…” I moaned into the kiss.  I absolutely _loved_ when Lauren talked dirty. It was definitely something I was going to have to encourage like, all the time.

 

She lifted me onto the counter, forcing me back just a little so she could undo the button of my jeans and drag them off my ass and down my legs. It was days like today I was very thankful I was never prone to wearing any underwear – less to take off.  Hot kisses attacked my neck and my breasts – her soft lips wrapped around one of my nipples as she sucked it into her mouth.  I cried out, jolts of electricity shooting straight into my core.  I needed to kiss her – that’s all I could think.  As much as I wanted her lips in other areas, I really, _really_ wanted them on mine right now.

 

I balanced myself and grabbed for her hair to try to bring her face up to mine, but she seized my wrist and held it against the fake marble. She looked up at me, her eyes blue and a wicked smile plastered across her face.  She kissed down my stomach and seamlessly journeyed her way to my center – her tongue making a few quick passes against my lips before parting them and exploring the hot wetness between my folds.  

 

She was _so_ good at that.  

 

Lauren grabbed my ass and lifted me up, securing me to her mouth. The new position forced me to lay fully back on the counter – I was completely helpless and completely at her mercy.  Thankfully, the blonde wasn’t in a teasing mood.  Instead of teasing, she was ravishing. Her tongue plunged into me again and again, my core contracting at the feeling, but not being able to grip onto her.

 

I groaned loudly in frustration, my hips lifting up, meeting her face – trying to get her tongue deeper and deeper, but to no avail.  I could feel her smiling into me – she knew what she was doing and she was proud of herself.  

 

Before I could groan again, I felt three of her long, lithe fingers enter me, pushing against my wall.  I gasped for air – the intrusion surprising me initially.  Lauren quickly set a glorious rhythm and I rode her fingers as she licked around my clit, sucking the tip as she pulsed my core.  Just before an explosive orgasm washed over me, Lauren replaced her tongue with her thumb and she grabbed my head and forced me to sit up slightly to kiss her. The moment her tongue entered my mouth and I tasted myself on her – the violent waves of my orgasm crashed into me.  Lauren fed from me as she pulsed me, keeping my orgasm from subsiding.

 

Sweat built up on my forehead, between my breasts, and on my stomach.  The more Lauren pulsed me, the stronger and longer I came, and the more she drew chi from me.  The moment she stopped feeding, I became highly energized. I hopped off the counter, grabbed her face, and kissed her hair.  We tumbled to the kitchen floor in a tangled mess.

 

“Round two,” I growled loudly into her hearing aid, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, after ‘lunch’, I helped Lauren draw all of her pathways and study for her immunology exam.  Though before we delved into the science, I did have her go upstairs, grab some pajamas for us – because the last thing we needed was to be caught on the couch naked –  as I made us two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and cut up some fruit.  Chi made us strong, but it didn’t fill stomachs, unfortunately.  

 

We stayed on the couch for several hours, running though her numerous pathways and other mechanistic parts of her exam.  It was intense. I literally had no idea what was going on. I mean, I didn’t _have_ to know.  In all honesty, Lauren didn’t need the _help_ , she needed support.  So we sat on the couch, I asked questions and asked her to explain it to me – of course she did flawlessly.

 

“Why is there a bra under the kitchen island?” Kenzi asked minutes after she came home.

 

I looked at Lauren horrified, signing to her what Kenzi had said.

 

“Umm…” Lauren mumbled.

 

Kenzi walked in front of us – the bra hanging off of the handle of a wooden spoon.  She dropped both items in Lauren’s lap, the garment and utensil falling onto the half-erased dry erase board.

 

“Did you get freaky on the couch?” she quizzed.

 

“No, Kenzi. We didn’t have sex on the couch.”

 

Lauren began to blush and Kenzi noticed.

 

“I need to know where to tell the steam cleaning company to start. Now where did you do the nasty?”

 

“Nowhere that you need to be concerned about.”

 

“Seriously, guys… fuck in your room or her apartment!”

 

“It wasn’t _planned_ Kenzi.”

 

“Thank God I wasn’t home. I’m going to go play some video games.  I’ll be quiet, okay?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“And seriously – I don’t need all of that,” she motioned between the two of us, “on every surface of the house.   _You_ _have a room_.”

 

Lauren still looked horrified, but I brushed it off. I had caught Kenzi in more than one compromising positions in this apartment through the years. And trust me, catching your surrogate _little_ sister was much, much worse.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow…this is fancy. I feel…under-dressed.”

 

I turned around to face the blonde before they entered the front doors of the upscale Italian restaurant.  

 

“You, Lauren Lewis, are the most beautiful woman in this entire world – let alone in this restaurant.  You look perfect.”

 

She looked away, her gaze falling to the ground, but I caught her chin and lifted it so her eyes reflexively looked up at me.  “Don’t look away.”

 

I brushed the tips of my fingers through her hair as I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.  I had to admit, I really enjoyed the height that my 5 inch heeled boots gave me.  Lauren was just a smidge taller than me barefoot, but when I wore these boots – even with her small heel on her shoes – I was still a couple inches taller and I loved it. I savored the taste of her on my lips when the kiss broke and as I guided us to the entrance of the restaurant, I draped my arm behind her, my hand falling to the small of her back.  

 

“We’re here for the Regas’ party,” I explained to the hostess.

 

“Ah. The rest of your party is already seated.  Right this way.”

 

The brunette led us to a quiet table in the corner where my dad and Lucas were seated.  

 

“Regas?” Lauren whispered to me.

 

“I’ll explain later,” I signed, just as my dad stood up from his chair, noticing our arrival.

 

“And there is my beautiful girl,” the older man’s voice rang in my ear as he engulfed me in the biggest bear hug ever.  

 

I held onto him – a little longer than usual.  My dad was always comforting.  His hugs…they were absolutely irreplaceable.

 

When I finally let go, I put my arm out for Lauren to come closer.

 

“Dad,” I signed and spoke.  “This is Lauren.  Alive, awake, and not drowsy,” I laughed lightly.

 

“Lauren…” he paused. My dad looked at her like she was something to be revered. “You have no idea how much my daughter loves you,” he stated before wrapping her in a hug.

 

I blushed.  “Really, Dad? Really?”

 

I honestly couldn’t believe that my dad had thought to bring Lucas – but then, part of me knew he would. My dad rarely missed details, in fact, he prided himself on being able to pay attention to the details…to do things that were not expected or not thought of ahead of time.  This situation was no different.  

 

Lauren sat beside me at the table, Lucas in front of me and my dad in front of Lauren – it made for a very comfortable dynamic. Instead of Lauren’s head position and gaze being straight forward on Lucas the entire time, she was slanted and still engaged with the both of us.  I still signed – I didn’t want Lucas signing for me.  Talking to Lauren directly or her being able to understand what I was saying had become such an important thing to me.  

 

“How have you two been? How is school?”

 

“Well, I started mandatory community service for a class at a women’s rescue mission. I really enjoy it.  It’s…a bit difficult. Seeing everything that these women have gone through, but being able to help is so personally satisfying. I’m actually thinking about shifting that direction for school permanently.”

 

“I’m so proud of you, Ysabeau.  You are such a smart and fascinating young woman.  You can do whatever you set your mind to, you know that right?”

 

I nodded, smiling. My dad was always encouraging. He didn’t care what I decided to do or not do.  He always told me to follow my heart, even if no one else understands it and so, I always have.

 

“Lauren, what about you?”

 

“Just…making it through. Classes are difficult and I’m working on an honors thesis.”

 

“Making it through?” I balked.  “Dad, she was accepted to UCSD’s College of Med,” I pointed out.

 

“Lauren, that’s fantastic!  What is your thesis on?”

 

“Oh, umm, just inflammation in neuronal tissue of mice after cancer presentation in the brain.”

 

“Fascinating.  Are you using reporter mice or doing immuno-staining after sectioning?”

 

“Oh, we’re using CX3CR1-GFP reporter mice so microglia are fluoresced already.”

 

“What are you looking at specifically?”

 

Lauren’s face lit up like I have never seen it light up before.  “So we’re looking at microglia presentation in response to metastasized cancer. There are different morphologies of microglia that have been determined and we are trying to determine which morphologies are a) most present; b) their function; and c) can we attenuate them before the immune response gets out of control. I’m using a CSF1R inhibitor that works on tumoral cancer but has been shown to eliminate microglia function as well, to determine if we can attenuate both – tumoral cancer and the robust microglia population in response.”

 

Dad and Lauren continued to talk back and forth for about an hour – all through appetizers and all through dinner.  I had no idea my dad was so well versed in science. Again, it shouldn’t have surprised me.  Nothing about my dad _should_ surprise me because I have learned throughout the years that my dad knew about pretty much everything. He was a walking encyclopedia – much like Lauren.  

 

I thoroughly enjoyed sitting back and watching two of my favorite people in the entire world interact on such a deep level.  Lauren was beaming as my dad continued to ask questions about her work, her science, her goals in medical school.  With each passing question and explanation, the blonde eased into a rhythm, obviously becoming more and more comfortable with the situation and with the older man.  Frankly, I had no idea what either one of them were talking about – Lauren had explained her work to me in small baby terms, but the conversation between the two of them evolved into using specific and technical scientific and medical jargon that I did not even begin to understand. And I was perfectly okay with that.

 

“I want you to know – the both of you – I see it.”

 

I looked up at my dad from my fork poking through the most delicious tiramisu I had ever tasted in my life.   “What? You see what?”

 

And then came that signature smile my dad always gave me; the one that says ‘I know what you know that you don’t want me to know, so just tell me.’

 

“It’s the Anam Cara isn’t it?”

 

Lauren looked at me and I looked at my dad wide-eyed.  “How do you know what that is?”

 

“It’s so…different on you,” he whispered under his breath.  

 

I knew he didn’t want me to hear the comment – he just so happened to be thinking out loud.   “I did a lot of research when I was with your mother, Bo,” he quickly replied, trying to cover up his vocal thought.  

 

I nodded.  “I talked to Isabeau about it – I had to. I didn’t know another succubus to go to.  She found me at school – the day of Lauren’s interview, actually. And so we went and we talked.  A lot of things she said made sense…some didn’t but most did.”

 

“What things didn’t make sense, baby girl?”

 

“She said that after a year of a succubus being faithful to their Anam Cara, they both reach their ‘peak’ and essentially become indestructible.”

 

“That is my knowledge, yes.”

 

“Well, when we confronted her…”  I paused and looked over at Lauren, grabbing her hand for a moment before going back to signing, “Isabeau almost died. Lauren almost killed her.  I would assume that shouldn’t have happened.”

 

Hades face contorted… like he was trying to figure it out… but also like he knew something that I didn’t know.   

 

“What, Dad?”

 

“Nothing, I’m just processing, darling.”

 

“No… see… Isabeau and Trick both gave me a weird look. Something is going on…what?”

 

“I honestly don’t know, Ysabeau.  I promise, I don’t.  But it is curious…”

 

“So you’re saying that something is…wrong, essentially?”

 

“For a succubus or their Anam Cara – mind you, this is merely what I have been told by other succubi – for either to be harmed or on the brink of death, something drastic would have had to happen.  I’ll look into it.”

 

“What aren’t you telling me?” I asked bluntly.

 

“Right to it, huh?” he chuckled and smiled at me.  “Okay…  here it is – unfiltered.  I can see the bond between you two – that’s how I knew.  When I first met your grandparents, I saw the bond between them and I have always seen it…but it’s…different.  Now, it’s very possible that the bond looks different to me because you two are so very different than Trick and Isabeau.  Lauren is an Eired whereas Trick is a Blood Sage.  That’s all I know.  The bonds look different to me and I have no foundational knowledge as to _why_.”

 

“Were you bonded to mom?” I quizzed, my heart racing in my chest.

 

“I… I don’t know, Bo.”

 

“But you can see the bonds on other people – didn’t you see the bond with mom?”

 

“It doesn’t always work like that.  But when I was with your mother, it was the happiest time of my life.”

 

“I know what Isabeau did to mom.”

 

The older man took a deep breath before exhaling.  “What all do you know?”

 

“I know that she had her memories wiped and brainwashed her into thinking you raped her. I know that it happened more than once – the memory wiping.  Mom came to see my once…talked about you like you were the greatest thing in the world.”

 

“Yes. All of that happened.”

 

“You once told me that you did something that caused Trick and Isabeau not to like you.  What was it?”

 

“I said they have reasons to mistrust me,” he clarified.

 

“Same difference.  What?”

 

“When you were a baby, your mom had a bout where she started to remember things and she contacted me.  In the middle of the night I came and got both of you.  Unfortunately, I didn’t know that the ‘bout’ was temporary.  It was a mishap in the memory wiping – they were trying different things to make it permanent.  Your mother woke up two days later, terrified and angry because she didn’t know where she was.  She saw me holding you and feeding you and went into a rage.  Called Trick and he and Isabeau came and took you two back.  They thought I was holding the both of you against your mother’s will.  I wasn’t, but she wasn’t able to tell them that.”

 

“I’m going to find mom and I am going to reverse whatever happened.”

 

“Bo, your mom…she’s not in a good place…”

 

“You know where she is?” I gasped.

 

“I have always known where she is.  I keep tabs on her – make sure she is safe.  I love her.  I will do whatever I can do to make sure she is safe.  She doesn’t always make it easy…”

 

“Did her memories ever come back? She came to see me when I was 15 and I pretty much told her to go the fuck away.  And now…I just…”

 

“Bo, she had been in and out of your life so many times.  You were a teenager. You were heartbroken.  You can’t blame yourself.”

 

“I will find a way to reverse this.  To get all her memories back.  And when I do – I need you to tell me where she is.  I will fix my grandmother’s mistakes.”

 

“You have always been so noble, Bo.  Always trying to take care of everyone else.”

 

“I tell her she is a protector,” Lauren chimed in.  

 

“She is,” my dad confirmed.  “Always has been. Even when she was little.  Do you remember beating up Bobby Finnegan?”

 

I looked at my dad, completely puzzled.  “No.”

 

“Oh you did.  I was watching you from the fence and he was bullying a little guy…probably 6 or 7.  You were 9 I think.  And oh man… Lauren – you should have seen her.  She rolled up her long sleeves and marched over there, stood in front of the small boy to protect him.  She just stared down Bobby – who was probably 10 or 11.  He was much taller than her.  Anyway, she just nailed him right between the eyes.”

 

“Scott… I remember,” I said – the memories of fifth grade flooding back.  

 

“If I remember correctly, he was your first kiss too,” my dad mocked me.  

 

“Oh!” I groaned.  “Why are you bringing _that_ up.  That wasn’t a kiss! It was like a sloppy dog! So _gross!”_

 

“What was this?” Lauren asked, completely intrigued by my ‘younger self’ stories.

 

“Well right after, Scott – the young boy – started developing a crush on Bo.  Followed her around all the time.  She was so annoyed – “

 

“Last time I ever helped anyone,” I interrupted.

 

“It wasn’t.  Now, shh. I’m talking to Lauren,” my dad smiled at me.

 

I gave him a mock-surprised face.  “Really?”

 

“Yes,” he said seriously, turning to face Lauren.

 

I threw my hands up. I couldn’t believe it.  I sat back in my chair and shook my head in defeat.

 

“Anyway, so Scott followed her around and by the time Valentine’s Day rolled around, this little boy just cornered Bo and planted a nice bit wet on right on her!”

 

“It was like a dog kissing you!” I explained to Lauren, signing only.

 

“That bad, huh?” Lauren laughed at me.

 

“So gross,” I groaned.

 

My dad laughed loudly.  “It was quite the sight!”

 

“I bet! Little Bo sounds so adorable!” Lauren giggled.

 

“I wonder what ‘little Lauren’ was like,” I teased.

 

“You may never find out,” she shot back playfully.  

 

“Oh I will!” I promised, kissing her cheek.  

 

“Next time we meet, I’ll bring Bo’s baby pictures!” Hades exclaimed.

 

“ _How_ do you have my baby pictures?”

 

“Bo, do you really have to ask? It’s me…”

 

“Please don’t!”

 

“Oh, this is happening!” Lauren laughed, receiving a confirming nod from my dad.  

 

My dad and Lucas walked Lauren and I out to her car about 30 minutes later.  It was late – much later than I had expected it to be.  My dad hugged me tight.

 

“Please don’t let it go this long again,” he begged.

 

“I promise.”

 

He let go of me and moved to hug Lauren tightly.

 

“Thank you for making my daughter so happy,” he signed directly to her after releasing her from the hug.  

 

Tears started forming in the corner of Lauren’s eyes.  

 

“You know sign?”  

 

He shook his head.  “I picked up some words from you this evening.  It was probably horrible, but I wanted you to know.”

 

Lauren hugged him one last time.  “Thank you,” she whispered.

 

“Get home safe, you two.”

 

“We will.”

 

“I love you, baby girl.”

 

“Love you too, Daddy.”

 

It had been a good dinner. I was shocked to know my dad knew about the Anam Cara. I could have prevented going to Isabeau all together, but for some reason I was glad I went to her initially.  

 

My dad said that the bond looked differently between her and Trick than it did between Lauren and me.  It made me wonder _why_.  It was definitely something to add to my list of things to research out.  Dinner made me even more determined to figure out how to help my mom. The good news was – I didn’t have to _find_ her. I just had to figure out how to help her.  It wasn’t going to be an easy task, but since when did I ever do anything easy.  

  
Tomorrow would be a new day.  Lauren and I would study in the morning and then...well, let’s just say she was going to learn something _different_ in the evening. She needed to learn some control before school started back up for the week. Obviously it was going to take more than just one lesson, but it had to start at some point.  As I drove home thinking about my plan for Sunday, butterflies started flying around in my stomach.  I was more excited than nervous – the anticipation was almost killing me.

 


	46. Chapter 46

“Bo, I don’t understand why I just can’t stay at the apartment? Did we really need to come back here for me to study?”

 

“I wanted Kenzi to have some time and space to herself. I could tell she’s been antsy being in her room.  I wanted to give her a little breathing room – have the place to herself for a little while.  I figure she’s going to invite Jake – “

 

“Jack.”

a

“Right…Jack. Why can’t I remember his name?”

 

Lauren shook her head.

 

“Anyway, I figured it’s give them a chance to christen the couch.”

 

“You are rooting for them to have sex on the couch?”

 

“I’m not _rooting_ for it, but I can’t exactly be mad if they did, now can I?”

 

The blonde chuckled.  “No, you can’t.”

 

I opened the door to Lauren’s apartment and ushered her inside.  She dropped her bag on the couch, but before she could sit down, I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her into me – our lips meeting gently, softly.  Even at the simplest, most innocent of kisses, I couldn’t stop my eyes from shifting to their signature cobalt blue.  I knew what my plan was and the anticipation made me hungry. I tugged on her bottom lip with my teeth, eliciting a small moan. Slowly, I slid my hands under her jacket and began pushing the material off her shoulders and down her arms.  Our kiss broke and I looked at her with blue eyes. The moment our eyes locked, she inhaled sharply and bit her lip – her eyes changing to match mine.

 

She crashed her lips against mine, hard, bringing her hands up to tangle themselves in my hair, pulling me into her as her hips jumped forward causing her lower stomach to meet my pelvis. I grabbed her ass and held her close, repositioning my legs just slightly so that one of my strong thighs rested against her center.  With a little guidance, she began to rock against my leg and my hands started to roam.  We ground against each other, our bodies becoming hot and fabric becoming annoying.  

 

I couldn’t let this get out of hand – I had to keep control. It was imperative that I keep my focus on the _reason_ we were here.  There would be enough time for this later, but giving into my desires and letting her give into hers would not be helping our current continual predicament. Lauren needed to learn how to function while still experiencing the hunger.  She needed to learn how to be able to decipher need from want.  She needed to learn how to wait until we were able to be together – otherwise we both would have to quit school, go like at the lake house forever and fuck day and night.

 

_Wait. That didn’t sound like too bad of an idea.  Maybe I was taking this whole ‘Lauren needs to learn to function’ thing too far.  We could go live at the lake house…we could spend our mornings making love by the lake, our afternoons fucking each other senseless with all kinds of different positions and toys, and our nights making love under the stars.  This plan could actually work._

 

As much as my brain _wanted_ the new plan – or rather _other areas_ of me wanted the new plan – I knew that Lauren’s dream was to be a medical doctor. My new plan had no room for studying or school or work or anything else.  Therefore, plan A it was.

 

In between kisses, I walked Lauren over towards the table and clumsily grabbed a chair – I really did need to get focused. But in my defense, Lauren had moved her hands to my lower back and she was pulsing me. The more she pulsed me, the more like putty I became.  I wanted her. I _needed_ her and I could tell she needed me.  

 

Lauren kept drawing little tastes of chi – taunting me, teasing me, torturing me.  This was so not fair.   _I had to be good_.  I had to be good when all I wanted to do was throw her down on her couch, yank her yoga pants down just enough so I could enter her deeply and make her scream my name as I forced her to crash into oblivion again and again.  That’s it. That’s all I wanted. Not a lot to ask, right?  I mean, what’s a girl to do when your girlfriend – who was starting to acquire those delicious succubus abilities – starts toying with you.  

 

I was so unbelievably wet – I was fucking soaked – and everything screamed in me to just give in.  Lauren’s hands were on my ass, my thighs, up my back, scratching at my sides… her lips were on my lips, on my neck, against my chest, sucking on my ear lobe.  Fuck. She was everywhere.  It was a nightmare.  A. Fucking. Nightmare.

 

I sat Lauren down on the chair and finally lifted my messenger bag off my shoulders and set it right beside the chair.  Lauren purred, pushing my jacket off of me to reveal a lower cut top and bare arms.  She trailed her fingers along my upper arms as she hummed. Fingertips moved further north until she reached my jawline and brought me down into her.  I straddled her lap and ground down on her.  She moaned, feeling the heat emanating from my center onto her pelvis and lower stomach.  She kissed me hard – her tongue pushing past my lips and immediately exploring my mouth. I wrapped my lips around her moving muscle and sucked. Lauren nearly came off the chair, but thankfully my weight kept her planted.  

 

It was now or never.

 

I broke the kiss quickly and planted firm kisses and small bites onto her neck, journeying to her pulse point at which I bit down hard and sucked.  Lauren cried out, her hands moving to my ass, but I reached behind me and intercepted them and placed them at her sides before grabbing the hem of her shirt, bringing it up and over her head.  I dipped my head down immediately, biting and sucking at all the places along her chest that drove her wild, pulsing her through her hands and wrists.  Finally, she was so out of it, so hazy and so undeniably foggy that I placed her hands behind the chair – my lips and teeth kissing and biting up to her ear.  

 

As I teased her, I managed to grab one of the scarves that I had brought with me from my half-opened messenger bag. Lauren was basically too inebriated from the anticipation and foreplay to notice anything that I was doing – that was my advantage.  Right now, in this state, Lauren was a young, very aroused, very horny succubus whose main focus was one thing – easing the ache.  

 

When I stopped to think about it, the fact that Lauren _only_ wanted me made my heart swell.  The laws of the Anam Cara were clear – the Succubus (me) could not feed off others, but the Anam Cara (Lauren) technically could.  But Lauren didn’t want to.  And even during the times when we fucked for hours like energizer bunnies, the love between us was still present.  No interaction between us was love-less. And _that_ made everything between us so much more intense.

 

In an instant, I reluctantly extracted myself from Lauren and stood up – barely able to keep my balance on my own two feet – and walked across the room, placing my back against the wall and leaning into it to keep myself upright. Every part of my body was buzzing and it was like bolts of electricity were shooting through me.  Part of it hurt. It physically pained me to stop the interaction, but I masked it well. I didn’t want Lauren to grow concerned. I could handle it.  

 

I looked up and her and bit my lip. God it was really a sight – seeing her sitting on the chair, her arms tied behind her back, her cleavage bare but her breasts encased in soft satin… Lauren was gorgeous. No. Gorgeous was an incorrect word.  Lauren was exquisite. Divine. Magnificent.  There weren’t English words to describe what Lauren was. She was everything. And it wasn’t just her body form – I had seen many girls with nice body figures, but that wasn’t it.  I mean, I loved Lauren’s body, I loved her toned muscles and her smooth stomach – but she could have been 600 pounds and I would still think she was the most amazing thing I had ever seen and I would still want her as much as I do now. No, Lauren was different.  It didn’t matter what she looked like.  She was this… damn I couldn’t even explain it.  But even with everything Lauren was that I couldn’t put into words, there was one thing that I could:  Lauren was _mine_ and I was the luckiest girl in the universe.

 

Catching my gaze, Lauren smiled devilishly, getting up to come at me, but instead of being able to pin me against the wall, rip my clothes off, and fuck me breathless, she was met with resistance and could not get out of the chair.  She looked at me, wide-eyed and confused. Her eyes hungry, perplexed, determined, raging.

 

“Stay,” I warned her as I panted, placing my hands on my hips.  

 

I closed my eyes tightly to try and center myself.  Everything in me wanted to say ‘screw the plan and just bolt over there and fuck the blonde so damn hard right in that very chair – but I couldn’t.  I _had_ to get control. It was so fucking difficult – I could smell her, taste her, feel her… and she was right there – looking at me with that intense stare she always gave me just before she was about to devour me. She was right there – ready for me. I knew what I would find if I just dipped my hand into the front of pants. She was right there – silently begging me, needing me, hungry _for me_.  

 

Fuck.    

 

Even though my eyes were still shut, I could feel her gaze burning me.  My core was screaming, my clit throbbing mercilessly, my body buzzing – the adrenaline coursing through my veins.  I hadn’t thought about how hard this would have been _for me_. My only focus lately had been developing a plan so _Lauren_ could learn how to function with the hunger.  I didn’t take into account that, while I had very good control of myself, _I_ was _still_ a young succubus who had limited focus in times like this.  The succubus inside me was raging against my skin – wanting so desperately to come out and play, but I forced her back, I forced her to maintain control.  I had a job to do and, dammit, I was going to do it.  

 

I opened my eyes – yep… hers were staring right back at me, her arms straining against the fabric of the scarf I used to tie her wrists to the chair.

 

“Bo.”

 

It was a warning.

 

“Lauren, it’s okay,” I signed, forcing myself to relax.  I didn’t need her breaking the chair.  

 

I walked over to the table and grabbed the second chair and set it in front of her – just barely out of her foot’s reach and sat down on it.  

 

“Bo,” she repeated, her voice raw and wanton.

 

“You need to learn how to function with the hunger.”

 

She kept silent, but simply stared right through me – her eyes blue and molten at the same time…glossy…needy…desperate.

 

“Do you want to know what we’re going to do?” I asked.

 

Lauren shook her head. “I will get out of these, Bo.”

 

“And if you do, then I will fix that. You have to learn and this…it could be fun,” I ended with a devilish grin. “I haven’t been able to tease you in quite some time.”

 

“Bo…please…” she begged.  “I’m so hungry… I feel like I’m going to combust…”

 

“I know. But you won’t. I promise.”

 

“Please…”

 

I shook my head as I stood up from my hair and kicked it lightly so it scooted backwards just a tad.  

 

“The only way for you to learn how to function with the hunger, is to make you hungry and then force you to function,” I reasoned, taking the bobby pins out of my own hair and shaking my deep brown locks out as I watched Lauren gulp and try to breathe.

 

I took my boots off slowly and stood there in the center of the room, barefoot, practically stepping on the cuffs of my tight dark jeans – they really needed hemmed, but I only wore them with my heeled boots. They weren’t too long, but just slightly. I walked over to Lauren’s bag – I knew she had brought her flashcards with her, and that’s what we were going to do. She was going to study as I kept her hungry.  The hungrier she became, the more intensely she would study.

 

I grabbed her notecard container from her bag before scooting the chair back closer towards her. My greatest worry in all of this was _not_ Lauren learning how to function – I knew she could.  My biggest concern was that I would butcher all of the signs.  So I ended up fingerspelling a lot and then holding up the card for her to read the question on the front.  Therefore, I had to be almost within reach of her so I could show her the card.

 

“You’re serious,” she half-way cried at me.

 

I nodded.

 

“Bo, I’m not going to be able to remember any of this right now…” she pleaded.

 

“You have to.”

 

Lauren groaned loudly, pulling against her restraints.  I didn’t tie them tightly – I knew she could get out of them if she tried hard enough, but this was forcing her to stop her from losing control.  

 

“If you strain too hard, you’re going to break the chair,” I warned.  “You have to keep yourself from losing control.”

 

The blonde whimpered, relaxing her arms slightly.  

 

“We’ll start out easy, okay?”

 

She didn’t respond.

 

“Okay.  Who was Paul Erhlich?”

 

“Bo…”

 

“Lauren.”

 

“Please…”

 

“Who was he?”

 

She bit her lip and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes tightly.  “He… noticed that mice… immunized with low doses of toxins could…ah… become immune to high doses of toxins.”

 

She opened her eyes to look at me – they were still bright blue although I had forced mine to change back to their chocolate brown color.  

 

“Good.”

 

“Bo, please… I know you’re just trying to help, but – “

 

“Reducing the disulfide bonds of antibodies produces what ratio of products?”

 

“Bo…”

 

“We’re not stopping Lauren.  I know you know this.  This is barely studying for you. You studied all yesterday. You have this all.  We’re just reviewing, but it is forcing you to focus.  Now _focus_.  Focus on your task, not what you’re feeling… not what your body is telling you to do. You can do this, I promise. Again, reducing the disulfide bonds of antibodies produces what ratio of products?”

 

“A…uh… 1 to 1 heavy chain to light chain ratio.”

 

“Good. And what is the ratio of products you get if you digest antibodies with papisan?”

 

Lauren closed her eyes once again, breathing in deeply.  “A two to one F-ab to F-c ratio.”

 

She opened her eyes and looked at me – a small smile coming to her lips.

 

“Good.  See…you can do this.”

 

I smiled back at her as I signed and then put the notecards down on my lap before grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head.   When my eyes darted back to Lauren, her breath was erratic, her face had begun to flush, and she was biting her lip so hard I thought she may break the skin.

 

“Breathe through it.  You’re okay.”

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“It’s not supposed to be fair,” I teased.  “Sit back…enjoy it.”

 

“Bo…I need – “

 

“Believe me when I say ‘I know’. I _know_.  I feel it, too. Just trust me, okay?” I signed, while trying to maintain my breathing.  

 

I knew what she needed. God, did I know what she needed because _I_ needed it too.  But, this whole exercise was learning how to function in spite of the hunger.  And that’s what we were going to do.

 

Lauren licked her lips and nodded her head.

 

“Okay then…How many domains do light chains have and how many of these are variable/constant?”

 

Lauren bit her lip, trying to control her breathing.  She signed the answer to me – possibly unable to talk through her rapid breath.  “Light chains – 2 domains.  1 variable. 1 constant.”

 

I nodded my head before signing, “correct.”

 

“Describe the immunoglobulin characteristic folding pattern,” I signed reading the card before holding it up to her so she could read it.

 

As she started to answer, I stood up from the chair, putting the notecard down on the table. I trailed my fingers down my stomach and began to unbutton the first, second, and final button of my jeans.  Lauren stopped speaking mid-sentence and I stopped moving my hands.

 

“Keep…keep...” she struggled

 

I shook my head.  “My hands only move when you speak to answer,” I signed, bringing my hands back to the waistband of my jeans when I finished.

 

“What?” she asked through her strangled breath.

 

“It’s simple.  The more questions you answer, the closer you get to what you want.”

 

I could see the sweat starting to form on her brow.  She really was worked up.  Part of me felt bad, but another part of me really enjoyed seeing Lauren like this – conflicted, horny, helpless.  I could see the battle of ‘do I break the chair’ or ‘do I not break my favorite chair’ playing out on her face and it was really entertaining.

 

“Your answer?” I asked, catching her attention.

 

She started to answer once again, and just like before, I started moving the jean material down my hips – swaying them and accentuating my features as the material slid to the floor and I stepped out of them completely.  I stood there, in my black lacy bra and my matching panties, hooking my thumbs into the band of the panties and tugging down the material just a little – until she finished answering the question.  

 

I was actually very happy that she finished answer the question – I needed something to focus on or _I_ was going to lose my control. I sat back down on the chair – this time, leaning back against it slightly and spreading my legs subtly. I wanted Lauren’s hunger to grow – and teasing her like this... well, it was the only way to do it.  

 

“What is the formula to calculate the dissociation constant of an antibody’s strength of binding to its antigen?” I asked, before memorizing the card and putting it on my lap.

 

As Lauren answered the next few cards, I trailed my left down up and down my torso, playing with the lacy fabric of my bra, or slightly scratching the soft flesh of my stomach, or hooking and pulling on the lacy band of my underwear.  Lauren’s reaction was intense – she was straining against the scarf more and more – her eyes blue as they could be.  I could feel the tension within her increasing.  With the next card, I signed the question and then moved to straddle her lap, quickly dipping my hand in-between my thighs and exaggeratedly playing in my own wetness as I ground against my playful fingers.  

 

Maybe I had taken it too far.

 

Instead of answering the question, I heard a loud rip, and then found myself being grabbed and lifted up by the waist before landing back-first on top of Lauren’s table.  The blonde seized my wrists and pushed them above my head, her lips descending on mine briefly before biting down my jaw, my neck, my collar bone.  She pulsed me and I could feel my body succumb to her every desire – there was nothing that I wouldn’t have done to her or for her in that moment.  The moment her hands left my wrists, I sat up and pulled her face up from kissing and biting at my ribs so that I could crash our lips together.  I hopped off the table and pushed her backwards into the hallway leading to her bedroom.

 

We struggled against one another – each of us wanting to claim dominance.  We grabbed at hair and clawed at skin, pushed against one another – someone always being forcefully shoved against a wall as bras were unclasped and tongues collided in fierce duels.  Finally making it into Lauren’s bedroom, I pushed her down on the bed and immediately grabbed the hem of her yoga pants and her underwear – yanking them down in one swift movement.  I crawled on top of her, but she shifted her weight and rolled us over- pinning me beneath her.  

 

I gasped suddenly when my back hit the mattress, but Lauren did not miss a beat. Her lips descended onto mine heatedly, her thigh automatically settling between mine, pushing into me rhythmically.  

 

I grabbed at her shoulders, clawing at her skin and tangling my hands into her hair roughly as we rocked against one another. She broke the kiss and descended onto my neck, her teeth sinking into the sensitive skin as she bit down and sucked on my pulse point.  My hips rose up to meet her thigh, my clit being rewarded slightly with the friction it so craved.  Lauren grabbed at my breasts, her mouth moving downwards to suck and tease at my nipples.

 

God – I did not want to be teased.  I needed to _feel_ her – in me, on me, surrounded me, filling me up. I needed it all. But instead, she was sucking and biting at my nipples, her thigh pushing against me being the only relief – only, it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough.

 

I grabbed the back of her head with one hand and her ass with the other before pulsing her strongly and rolling up back over. I hovered her for barely a moment before descending upon her lips, but Lauren didn’t allow me to kiss her.  The blonde fought against me. We wrestled on the mattress for several minutes, each of us trying to assume and remain in control. We initially physically fought for dominance, and then began exchanging pulses – each pulse becoming stronger and lasting longer than the last, until Lauren grabbed the back of my head and just began feeding from me – her strength increasing immediately.  She overpowered me, flipping me over once more roughly. She grabbed the hem of my lace panties and tugged, ripping the flimsy material and pulling it out from under my ass, tossing them to the floor.

 

“That…was my favorite pair…” I signed in surprise.

 

“Don’t fucking care,” Lauren growled, grabbing my wrists and putting them above my hair as our naked bodies moved against one another.  

 

Lauren pushed some of her chi into me, and then took some, and then gave some, and then took some, and then gave some.  I was drunk. I was drunk on this delicious blonde and I was so intoxicated I could barely remember my own name.  I was tired of fighting her.  If she wanted me – she could have me.  I _needed_ her. I wanted to feel her – I couldn’t wait _any fucking longer_ and fighting for dominance was only prolonging my inability to have her.  

 

She trailed her hands down my body, her nails leaving red marks in their wake. She grabbed at my breasts roughly, her lips wrapping around a hard nub, her teeth tugging, her mouth sucking. A sharp gasp turned into a loud moan as her tongue lavished my nipple.  I writhed beneath her, silently begging for her to pay attention to the neglected breast.  She got the hint – and she journeyed over, a hand coming up to play with the wet and already stimulated nipple.  I groaned loudly, strangled cries emanating from my throat.   I went to touch her – to tangle my hands in her soft, silky hair, but I couldn’t.  I inhaled sharply, twisting my body to try and see what was going on.

 

Lauren smiled against my breast before lifting herself up and straddling my hips.  She looked down at me.  

 

“What’s wrong, _Ysabeau_?”

 

I went to move my hands to talk to her, but I couldn’t – they were above my head.  

 

“I don’t understand?” she chuckled mischievously.

 

“Lauren…”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

I tried to move my wrists again, but they were stuck.

 

“Oh… I see…” she played.   

 

She bent down, hovering over me and placing her lips right by my ear.

 

“I had these on the bed from last time… I figured _you_ needed to learn some control.”

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

I looked up at Lauren anxiously as she moved off of me and off of the bed entirely, my heart pounding in my chest.  It was all I could do to breathe.  I twisted my body to look at my wrists – handcuffs.  When did we? Oh… the handcuffs were on her bed from back in late September. I had brought them because I was damn near starving and I wanted to have my way with her.  It had been one of the first times we had explored with tying each other up.  I remembered her lying there, completely helpless and completely naked as I teased the hell out of and the fed from her _before_ giving her the release she craved.

 

_Fuck_.  If Lauren had remembered any of the times that I had teased her – coupled with today, I was in for it. I never gave into her desires – never. I did _what_ I wanted and she came _when_ I wanted. That was it. I was in complete control.

 

As my brain reeled over the possibility of how badly Lauren was going to tease me, my eyes searched the room landing on her naked ass. She has deep in the closet, her ass jutting out as she bent over, obviously searching for something.   _God. That ass. Fuck._

 

I writhed on the bed, my mind drifting off to how much I wanted to grab and hold that ass as I fucked her from behind. I wondered how wet she’d be…how easily my fingers would glide through her folds if I could have pushed her up against that closet door… how hard she would come as I pressed my center into her ass and bit the back of her shoulders…

 

Lauren rustled around in the dark space for a moment before a small “hmmm” escaped her lips, bringing me out of my trance. When she came back to the bed, she had one of her cotton black scarves in her hand. She knelt down on the bed at my side and toyed with the fabric, wrapping it around her wrists and her fingers lightly before re-twisting it around others. My eyes darted from the black scarf to her blue eyes and back, the most mischievous and devilish smile plastered across her face.

 

She crawled over me and straddled my hips once again, crashing her lips with mine.  My eyes automatically closed as I responded to the kiss. Lauren took my bottom lip between her teeth and bit down on the sensitive flesh before soothing the bruise with her tongue.  I moaned softly, my body responding to her tease.  She pulled away. I immediately looked up at her; she was breathtaking. I could tell she was hungry, and as a result the succubus was overtaking her, but she was still Lauren. Still _my_ Lauren, and _my Lauren_ was unmistakably the most beautiful of all creation. Her devilish smile resumed as she looked down at me.

 

“This will make things a little more interesting,” she purred, wrapping the scarf around my eyes and tying it behind my head – there was nothing I could do to stop her.  She was in complete control.

 

Everything went dark.  I could smell her… hear her…feel her… but I couldn’t see anything. When I felt her skin leave mine, I strained my ears to listen for any sounds of movement.  Nothing. Dead silence.  Despite the adrenaline coursing through my veins and the certain flush creeping to parts of my body, my skin was cold. I could feel the movement of the air from Lauren’s ceiling fan against my already painfully hard nipples and it caused my body to shudder.

 

Had she just left me? Left me to think? To wait? For my body to reset? For the hunger to grow? How much time had passed? Enough time that the aching between my thighs was now the most prominent factor on my mind.  Was she watching me?  Was she sitting quietly in a chair watching me as I pressed my thighs together to try to ease the throbbing in my core? Or had she left the room? To study? Where was she? Lauren wouldn’t have just left me like this…would she?

 

“Mmmm…fuck…”  A strangled moan filled the room and my mouth went dry.  

 

“Shit…feels so good…”

 

What was going on? Wait…was she…?

 

“I’m so wet… so wet for you, Bo.  Please…baby… I’m so wet…”

 

I quieted my movements and listened intently only to hear Lauren practically panting.

 

“God…” she cried. “Bo… I need you, baby… _fuck_ …”

 

My stomach tightened and a new surge of wetness pooled between my thighs.  Yes, she _was_.

 

I groaned loudly, fighting against the metal restraints, trying to break free. This was fucking torture. She was right there, right fucking _there_ , and I needed her but I couldn’t get to her.  I twisted my body, pulled down on the cuffs – maybe I could break the slat that my hands were cuffed around? I grunted as I tried, but to no use.   _Fucking bed_.

 

My thoughts turned to Lauren. Where was she? On the floor?  Her room wasn’t that big – she didn’t have a chair or even a desk in here. She just had her bed, her dresser, and her nightstands.  And _why?_  I was right here… She was just doing this to torture me – I would have given her anything.  I could only imagine her leaning against the wall, her foot propped up on her nightstand, her hand buried between her folds, playing in her own wetness… fuck.  

 

Suddenly, a warm, wet, thick liquid touched my lips. I jumped at the initial sensation and then nearly imploded when I realized Lauren had coated her fingers with her juices and was graciously giving them to me. I poked my tongue out and tasted her – she was _so_ sweet she made my taste buds burst.   I savored the small taste, but when I stuck my tongue out again to get more, she pulled her fingers away with a small chuckle.  

 

I whimpered, my body screaming at me, the succubus rattling inside of me demanding to be set free. I thrashed against the mattress in protest. I _needed_ more.  I strained against the cuffs as much as I could, trying to lift my body up off the mattress in search for the sweetness once again, but instead, I found nothing.  I fell back onto the bed, my hair completely matted in sweat from the adrenaline and the fight against the restraints.

 

“Lauren…” I groaned.  

 

I knew she was watching me. I just knew it. She had to have been. And if she was watching me, she was reading my lips.  But I still had no response. In fact, all sounds ended. The only sounds I could hear were the slight hum of her ceiling fan and my own rapid, panting breath. Had she left again? Or was she still there, watching me?  

 

I couldn’t think. Fuck, I could barely breathe. I had never been so appreciative of the body’s automatic responses to breathe and keep the heart beating, because if I had to do either consciously, I would have died. Lauren was all I could think about – where she was, what the hell she was doing, and what was going on.  I could still taste her on my tongue, I could still smell her – and it made me dizzy.  My pussy clenched down on itself, begging to be touched, to be filled. My clit screamed at me, throbbing mercilessly, and there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop it.

 

Minutes passed.  Maybe hours. Maybe seconds. I didn’t know.  Time was an illusion in my current state.  I had no idea how long I had been laying there – naked, open and exposed for her. And she was where?  The ache in my core was consuming all of my attention – I was so fucking hungry. It burned.  Lauren had never tied me up and left me like this before.

 

Was this what it was like for her?  The burning?  It was like a fire started at my center and was consuming me from deep within. Everything…burned; My stomach, my chest, my throat, my head, my hands…everything.  I had well passed my typical hunger stage of when I would make sure that I fed – it felt like I was starving. I had definitely found the line between _want_ and _need_.  I _needed_ her – I needed to feed and I had absolutely zero ability to convey that need to Lauren. I was completely helpless and totally at her mercy.

 

Cold. Ice cold. I screamed, my wrists pressing up against the warm metal of the cuffs, as frozen wetness made a path from hollow of my throat down through the valley of my breasts to my belly button. I squirmed, my ass pressing into the mattress, my thighs pressing together... I didn’t know how much more I could take.  My breath started to come in short, shallow gasps, my brain completely fogged over. I couldn’t process anything anymore. This was beyond cruel. Beyond evil. Didn’t she realize how far she was pushing me?

 

Cold traced a circle around my right nipple before grazing the tip.  I hissed through my teeth, my wrists pressing up and against the cuffs. But before I could begin to cry, a wet, soft muscle warmed the bud before it was taken into her mouth – and that cry transformed into a loud guttural moan. She sucked on my nipple and grazed it with her teeth – tugging and pulling on it slightly.  Every nerve ending sent jolts of electricity down my body, ending right at my core, eliciting a soft sob from my lips.  She let go with a pop and proceeded to repeat her pattern on the left nub.

 

I couldn’t handle it. I couldn’t take another single second. I needed to touch something, to grip something, to _do something_. I tried to grab ahold of anything – the slat of her headboard, my other fingers, the metal – anything at all. I finally locked my fingertips together, the first knuckles of my index and middle fingers almost certainly turning white.  Every cell in my body was on fire, liquid heat was pouring out of me, every muscle was tight and spasming…

 

“Lauren…” I cried, nearly breathless.  

 

Her tongue licked down to my stomach slowly, stopping to bite at my ribs and my sides. I gasped each time her teeth pressed into my skin, my body rising off the mattress in response.  Lauren continued to lower herself down my body, forcing my thighs apart and settling in between them.  The skin of her breasts pressed against my core as she nibbled on my hipbone and all I wanted was for her to slip her hand in between us…

 

She started to descend again, her lips kissing and teeth biting at my mound, at the junction of my hips and my thighs, and even at my outer lips. I didn’t even have the energy to cry out or curse or beg her to continue. I had nothing left in me. She was so close to where I wanted her most, and I just needed that release. I gathered all of the energy I had in me and bucked my hips up at her, but she pulled away with a giggle.  

 

That goddamn fucking giggle.

 

Nothing.  I was back to nothing.  But before I could calm myself down enough to strain my ears to hear through the silence, a small weight shifted on the bed and my face was covered in warmth wetness smearing against my mouth and nose.  I lifted my chin upwards and immediately plunged my tongue into Lauren’s folds, lapping up her wetness and exploring the softness of her center.  She kept asserting her control – she didn’t let me focus on any one area too long. I wrapped my lips around her clit for a millisecond before she moved her hips, causing my mouth to run downwards against her slit. I darted my tongue inside of her and swirled it around, but just as I began reveling in the feeling of her walls fluttering against me, she moved her hips again, causing my mouth to run upwards along her slit. I worshipped her as much as I possibly could, taking no second for granted, and cherishing every last drop of liquid I tasted.

 

In that moment, as I felt her ride my face, all I wanted was to grab her ass and pull her into me – to taste her more deeply, to be able to thrust my tongue inside of her and reach her depths, to feel her walls contract around my muscle as she came into my mouth.  I loved the feeling of Lauren on my face. I was completely surrounded by her, but not being able to touch her was proving to be very trying and very frustrating.  I _needed_ to touch her. I _needed_ to see her. It wasn’t enough for me just to taste her or just to feel her wetness against me.  The succubus enjoyed that; Bo needed more. I would always need more of her. No amount of Lauren would ever be ‘enough’.  As I laid there, worshipping her from underneath, I felt myself missing her eyes, missing her lips, missing how her hair fell in my face.

 

As quickly as I was gifted the honor of tasting her, it was taken away – and there I laid…on the bed… panting…wanting more…inhaling her scent, which was all over my face… licking my lips…  I craved her. I craved everything about her and being denied – or having been given a taste and then it taken away…it was torture. She was a drug worse than alcohol, worse than caffeine. I was downright addicted to her.   

 

White light appeared in front of my eyes as blindfold was pulled off.  I blinked several times, my eyes adjusting and then falling on Lauren – settling herself against the foot of the bed, her legs spread open wide – giving me an unobstructed view.

 

I gulped, my eyes turning cobalt.

 

My eyes widened and my breath grew rapid as I watched the blonde trail a finger between her soaking wet lips and then enter herself, exaggerating the movements so I could see properly.  My eyes were glued on the two digits disappearing inside of her, my mouth dry, and my stomach tightening.

 

“Is this what you want, Bo?”

 

I gulped again, barely able to breathe.

 

She pushed inside of her again and every muscle in my body contracted at the sight. I bit my lip and fought hard against the metal that restricted me.  I twisted my body to try to find any weak spots until I heard Lauren moan my name. My head spun around and I caught her gaze – her eyes electric blue.  With a low growl, I drew strength from the succubus inside, pulled my wrists apart quickly, breaking the small metal links between the cuffs, and practically lunged at the blonde.  As our lips collided hastily, she extracted her hand out of herself and grabbed my skin – pulling me into her, my body settling between her thighs.  I broke the metal cuffs off of each wrist before thrusting my fingers into her forcefully.

 

Lauren screamed loudly – her nails digging into and breaking the skin of my shoulder blades.  I didn’t care – the sharp pain only served to make me hungrier, thus motivating me even more.  I pounded my digits into her, adding a third when I felt her slick walls expand easily. Her core constricted against me tightly with each thrust, not wanting to let me go.  I smiled and redoubled my efforts as I felt her orgasm approach.  The moment she came, I drew her chi – but I didn’t feed long as Lauren rolled us over – breathing the flow of chi, her hand instantly finding its way between my thighs and into my core.  

 

Before I could cry out, Lauren covered my mouth with hers, her tongue tasting mine, exploring my mouth as she thrust deeply into me, her fingers automatically curling as they pressed against the front of my walls.  Her fingers expanded my walls, forcing them to accommodate her as she pumped her three digits in and out of me, my hips automatically rising up to meet her thrusts in an effort to get her deeper, faster, harder.  She felt so fucking good – I didn’t want this to end. I wanted to feel her inside of me forever. Forget the orgasm, this was the best part of the whole fucking deal – feeling her, stretching to accommodate her, riding her, taking her as deep as I could.  

 

She moved her hips with the rhythm of her thrusts, and subconsciously I reached down and entered her again.  There was nothing in the world like fucking Lauren while she was fucking me.  Nothing like filling her as she was filling me. Nothing like being coated by her wetness as my wetness was coating her.  This is where I felt most complete – not just the succubus…but me.  Just…Bo.  

 

Lauren panted and we rolled to the side as we pumped our hands into one another, our hips moving, our legs tangling with one another – seeking friction so we could move against each other harder.  I captured her lips, immediately dueling with her tongue and tangling my free hand into her sweaty blonde locks.  She responded to the kiss immediately, only she kept her hand on my ass, pulling me into her, trying to meld our bodies together.

 

I don’t know who actually started it, but at some point, I realized I was given chi and then I gave chi and then I took chi and then chi was taken from me.  We laid there – fucking and feeding, giving and taking… each of us crying out in between chi exchanges, orgasms erupting, washing over us, and neither of us willing to stop.  We kept shifting, eventually landing on the floor as we ran out of mattress. The hard floor served us well for harder and deeper thrusts – there was no give in the floor.  

 

Our sweat covered bodies glided against one another as chi was taken and given in rhythm. I began to feel warm – not just hot and sweaty from sex, but a different warmth, as Lauren’s and my final orgasm erupted and we exchanged another round of chi.  Suddenly, she gasped, the chi exchange broken and immediately I looked into her eyes.

 

“Your skin…” she whispered, her finger trailing along my jawline as she panted trying to catch her breath.

 

I was on top of her, my dark hair falling around us like a curtain and intermixing with her blonde locks on the floor. I didn’t know what she was seeing, but I thought I saw it too.  Lauren’s face was…glowing, or maybe beaming was the correct term?

 

I rolled off of her and onto my side. She followed my repositioning, turning on her side to face me. I reached for her hand and interlocked our fingers, bringing our hands up between us.  Lauren and I looked down at our hands curiously. We _were_ glowing.  It wasn’t a bright glow, but a soft, golden glow.  

 

“What the…” I whispered into the ether, forgetting for a moment Lauren couldn’t hear me.

 

“Bo…what is happening?” she asked, her voice almost frightened.

 

I shook my head.  No one told me about… glowing.

  
Within moments, the golden glow subsided.  I rolled onto my back and pulled Lauren into me – her head resting against my chest.  For the first time in weeks, the succubus within me felt fully satisfied, and from Lauren’s already even breathing, I could tell she felt pretty sated too.  Despite the energy feeding provided, I was exhausted, and so despite my better judgment I succumbed to sleep on the hard floor, the even rhythm of Lauren’s breath lulling me into sleep.

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

“We’re going out bitches!” Kenzi’s voice echoed through the apartment.  “Finish all your shit, we leave at 8!”

 

“Why are we going out?” I asked verbally, signing to Lauren what Kenzi had originally said, followed by my response.

 

“Bo!”

 

“Kenzi!”

 

“It was your birthday a week and a half ago and we didn’t do anything!” Kenzi exclaimed, walking in front of us and making sure to sign to Lauren.

 

“Wait! It was your birthday?” Lauren questioned me.

 

“It’s not a big deal.”

 

“It _is_ a big deal. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You had exams. We’ve been dealing with the feeding thing. A lot has been going on,” I offered.

 

“But it was your _birthday_!”

 

“Yes!” Kenzi interjected.  “And I overhead…oversaw? I over-something that Lauren didn’t have an exam to prepare for this weekend. So, we are going out!”

 

“Who’s ‘we’?” I asked curiously – the way Kenzi signed “we” indicated way more than the three of us.

 

“Okay, so I may have gone a bit crazy.  But the three of us, Lucas, Darius…”

 

“Okay…and?”

 

“And I invited Hale…” Kenzi paused.

 

“Okay.  And…”

 

“And Dyson. He mentioned how much he missed just seeing you.”

 

“I have no problem with Dyson, Kenzi. Why are you acting like I do?”

 

“I just…I invited him without thinking and then I realized that maybe after the whole Grammy-is-a-bitch thing, and the whole fake-dead-Lauren thing, you may have some…reservations about him.”

 

“Honestly, I haven’t seen him in the past couple of months. I miss him.  He was a shitty boyfriend, but a really good friend.  It’ll be fun to hang out with him.  Lauren, is that okay with you?”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“Just making sure… I didn’t want there to be any weirdness because my ex is going to be going out with us.”

 

“Bo,” Lauren began, scooting over on the couch to inch closer to me.  “I have no worries.  You are _mine_.  And I am _yours_.  That’s it,” she emphasized leaning towards me, cupping my face and kissing me lightly on the lips.   “And later… I’ll show you just how I know you’re mine,” she whispered into my ear, not so softly.

 

“Aw, you two are so sweet I could just give myself a lobotomy with a sharpened grapefruit spoon,” Kenzi noted. “Seriously, young ears over here.”

 

I smiled, a small blush creeping up my face – just enough for Lauren to see and give me a teasing look.

 

I redirected my attention to Kenzi.  “So, is that is? We’re out-numbered, four guys, three girls?”

 

“Well, not exactly.”

 

“Who else did you invite?” I asked, trying to run through everyone in my head I could possibly imagine.

 

“Well, when I went to talk to Hale and Dyson, I noticed someone else that may want to come…”

 

“What’s up, Succubitch?” a voice called out from Kenzi’s room.

 

“Oh my god!” I exclaimed, getting off the couch immediately and practically running to hug the tall blonde.

 

“Yea, yea, I get it. You missed me,” she laughed.  “How have you been, kid?”

 

“I’m goo-,” I stop mid-word.  “Tamsin, what are you doing here?”

 

“I couldn’t stay away _forever_ now, could I?  Plus, it seems the boys needed someone to keep their ass in line. Lieutenant position opened up and weirdly enough, I missed this hell hole.”

 

“It’s so good to see you.  I’ve missed you!”

 

“Of course you have,” she chuckled.

 

I gave Tamsin another hug – I really couldn’t believe she was back in town, possibly to stay.

 

Tamsin was like a big sister to me growing up. She was to me like how I was to Kenzi – there for me when it seems no one else was.  Tamsin was a Valkyrie and she worked closely with my father. After Hades made himself known to me, he gave Tamsin an alternate assignment – to keep watch over me, all day, everyday. Through that, we became good friends and it was no longer an ‘assignment’, but just something she did naturally.  A few years ago, the Morrigan asked her to go on an extended assignment in the middle of South America. No one knew when she would be back – if she would be back.

 

I guided Tamsin to the living room. She sat in the chair opposite the couch and I sat beside Lauren – who was looking between the two of us curiously.  

 

“Who is that?” she signed to me, keeping her voice quiet.

 

“Lauren, this is Tamsin.  Tamsin, this is my girlfriend, Lauren.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Tamsin offered as I interpreted for her.

 

“You as well,” Lauren spoke.  “How did you two meet?”

 

“Tamsin has been around for a long time.  I’m actually so excited that she’s here. I’ve wanted her to meet you.”

 

Lauren shook her head “I’m sorry, I’m just taken aback.  You’ve never spoken about her.”

 

“Feels good to be loved” Tamsin said, sarcastically.

 

“It’s not like that, Tam. It was hard…you being away. Never knowing if I’d see you again. Never knowing if you were alive or – “

 

“I get it.”

 

“What have you been up to?  You don’t call, you don’t write…”

 

"Working. South America is insane. Did you know there are monkeys in Brazil that will straight up mug you?"

 

I looked quizzically at Tamsin, but before I could comment, Kenzi chimed in and sarcastically commented, "wow. Good job avoiding the question. I don't think anyone noticed."

I looked over at Tamsin, catching her light hazel eyes. I knew something more was going on, but I couldn’t place my finger on it.   Tamsin’s gaze shifted from me to Lauren and then back to me. 

 

“What?” I asked, starting to lose my patience. “that was a really bullshit answer, Tam.  What’s going on.”

 

“Honestly, I can’t talk about it right now,” she answered, glancing over at Lauren.

 

“What? Because of Lauren? Anything you can say, you can say in front of her…”

 

“No, not because of her,” she corrected.  “It’s complicated, Bo.”

 

The gaze between Tamsin and I became very intense as silence filled the room.  Out of the corner of my eye, I could see both Kenzi and Lauren shifting their gaze between Tamsin and I. 

 

“Okay, enough of that! We’re going out tonight!” Kenzi yelled from her bean bag chair.

 

Leave it to Kenzi to break the tension.

 

“You even able to get into a club?” Tamsin asked Kenzi with a small chuckle.

 

“Hells yes.  All the bouncers need is a little show of the girls and we’re all set.”

 

“Uh huh,” Tamsin nodded suspiciously at her.  “How old are you again?”

 

“Shhh!” Kenzi rolled her eyes.

 

“You let her party?” Tamsin asked me, raising an eyebrow.

 

“She’s going to whether I let her or not.  I mean look at her…” I defended, pointing at Kenzi who smiled brightly.   “There is no taming that.  As long as her grades stay up in school, I don’t really care what she does. I’m not her mom.”

 

“Exactly! So – 8.  We leave.”

 

“Where are we going?” I asked

 

“Don’t worry about that, Boobycakes. Just look like your hot self and be ready to walk out the door!” Kenzi exclaimed, standing up from her beanbag chair and heading towards the door.

 

“Come on, TamTam.  I need your help getting everything together.”

 

“Kenzi, we don’t have to make a big deal of this.”

 

“Yes we do! You’re 23. You’re practically ancient.” She turned to Tamsin.  “Let’s go!”

 

“See you later, Bo? I promise we will talk, okay? I promise. Lauren, it really was nice to meet you.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“It was nice to meet you too.”

 

“I hope we get a chance to talk.  Seems you’ve been taking care of this kid. I can share all kinds of embarrassing stories.”

 

Lauren laughed.  “I would love that, actually. I don’t get many.”

 

When the girls left, I turned to Lauren on the couch – her eyes deadlocked on me.

 

“What?”

 

She shook her head.  “Nothing,” she signed.

 

Uh-oh.  Something was up.  She has just laughed at Tamsin and now I was getting one-word answers.

 

“Something… what’s wrong?” I asked.

 

“How come you never told me about her?”

 

Realization came to me.  “It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you.  And I would have gotten to it eventually,” I took a deep breath.  “Tamsin was a big part of my life for a long time. My dad had her watch over me when I was younger and then she, Kenzi, and I became this trio for a long time. Tamsin is much older than Kenzi and I and while Kenzi saw _me_ as the big sister, I saw Tamsin as a big sister. The last time I told my mom to stop coming around, Tamsin was there with me when I told her.  My mom kept trying to talk to me and Tamsin protected me.  As much as I trust Kenzi, and as much fun as we had when I was younger, Kenzi was still quite a few years younger than me. Yes, she had been through a lot, but she was still very young.  I never kept anything from Kenzi – we’re too close for that, but Tamsin just… I don’t know. It wasn’t more or less, it was just different.”

 

“She gave you a different perspective?”

 

“Probably.  Yea, that’s about right, actually. A few weeks after being engaged to Dyson, the Morrigan asked Tamsin to go to South America for some special assignment – something long term.  As I was older and could essentially take care of myself, Tamsin didn’t need to be around to protect me anymore. So, she went.  I haven’t seen her in years. She didn’t know if or when she was coming back.  Every moment that she’s been gone, a part of me has been empty – just as if Kenzi was gone. Talking about it… hurt. So I didn’t.”

 

“She seemed surprised when you said that I was your girlfriend…”

 

“Probably because the last she knew I was engaged to Dyson,” I explained.

 

“You two seem to have an intense relationship,” Lauren commented.

 

“We do. She knows a lot about me, saw a lot of what I went through… she’s going to be furious when she finds out about my grandmother,” I sighed.  

 

“Were they close?”

 

“The closest.”

 

“You said Tamsin was sent by the Morrigan…”

 

“Yea.”

 

“So she’s Dark.”

 

I nodded.

 

“And your grandmother accepted her?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“But…she had me tortured and nearly killed?”

 

I took a deep breath and nodded.  “Yea…”

 

“What makes her so special?” Lauren asked, her brow furrowing and her features set – she was not happy.

 

“Lauren…” I shook my head.  “It’s not Tamsin who is special.  It’s _you_.  And I know that’s fucked up… But what I mean is that my grandmother never worried about me falling in love with Tamsin.  But I’ve been in love with you since before I even knew you.  You’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of and more.  And so if me being with someone from the Dark was what Isabeau was really concerned about – it didn’t matter that Tamsin was.  I was never in love with Tamsin.  However, the moment we locked eyes, _you_ had my heart – all of it.”

 

“You’re right…”

 

“What?”

 

“That is fucked up,” Lauren signed, her face serious for a moment but then a wide smile broke over her face.  

 

“Lauren, I’m yours. You have nothing to worry about with Tamsin.”

 

“I’m not worried.”

 

I looked at her pointedly.  

 

“Okay… I don’t get it. Logically, I know I shouldn’t be worried…”

 

“But?”

 

“But all I want to do is just… and I know I have no reason to act out, but I can’t… I can’t help it.  It’s boiling inside of me…”

 

I smiled at her.  I understood.  Every time I saw anyone _look_ at Lauren, the succubus inside of me raged up and wanted to stake her claim.  Succubi, when the find someone they love and want to keep close, are extremely territorial and protective. I understood her reaction perfectly.

 

I lifted myself up off the cushion and moved closer to Lauren, forcing her to sit back against the couch as I straddled her lap, her hands immediately cupping my ass and keeping me in place. I grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her hard – my tongue pushing past her lips immediately and circling around her muscle, attempting to engage in a friendly battle.  

 

It barely took a second and Lauren responded – her tongue circling around mine, pushing it down, pulling it up, licking the top, wrapping her lips around it and sucking, as she grabbed my ass tightly, lifting me up slightly and slamming me back down onto the couch, one thigh pressed between my legs.  Her hands moved roughly up and down my body, lopsidedly pushing up my tank top so the cool air grazed parts of my abs.

 

I grabbed the hem of Lauren’s shirt and brought it up and over her head, immediately reaching behind her to undo her bra, and guide the small straps off of her muscular arms, my nails lightly scratching at the skin encasing her bulging biceps and triceps.  She broke the kiss to sit back on her knee, grabbing me by the shirt and making me follow. The heated kiss resumed as soon as I sat up, only breaking for a brief second when my tank top was pulled off of my body.  Lauren’s lips danced with mine as we took turns peeling clothes off one another, and the moment my black leggings were tossed to the ground, Lauren’s fingers dove in between my folds, following the source of wetness to my entrance and plunging into me forcefully.  

 

I cried out, my hands clawing at the backs of her shoulders, holding onto her as she pumped in and out of me forcefully, our entire bodies rocking against the couch. I wrapped my outer leg around her hip, angling my pelvis so she could get deeper and I could thrust up against her easier as her fingers nearly extracted all the way out and then dove deep. My walls gripped her tightly, but she refused to let them hold onto her for long.  The tightening started in my lower stomach; the sweat accumulated on my skin. Lauren knew the only thing I needed to come… she knew she just had to put her thumb on my clit for a few moments and I’d be crashing over the edge.  I wanted to come so badly, my entire body was screaming for release.

 

My face strained as I groaned loudly in frustration, Lauren continuing to batter my pussy with her ever-moving digits.

 

“Aww, do you want to come?”

 

What kind of question was that?

 

I nodded my head.  “Please…” I mouthed.

 

“Whose are you?” she demanded of me.

 

“What?” I asked, my brain trying to comprehend what Lauren was asking of me as she kept curling her fingers to press against that amazingly sweet spot along my front wall.

 

“Whose are you, Bo? Who do you belong to?” she asked more pointedly

 

A guttural moan turned into a whimper as she fucked me hard and fast and now she was talking dirty to me. God, when Lauren talked during sex… my body responded more than it ever did.  But this... her demanding that I answer her… it was so fucking hot.

 

“Whose, Bo?” she demanded of me again, changing the pace of her thrusts – slowly drawing out and then thrusting back in as deep and hard and fast as she could.

 

“Yours,” I breathed out, my voice cracking – not like she could hear it though.

 

“You’re damn right, you’re mine,” she asserted as she continued to change her thrusts.

 

I felt like I was about to implode – my entire body was taught, prepared for release, but it never came. Lauren knew my body so well that she was able to keep me teetering the edge, so I was ‘almost but not quite’, and it was fucking hell.  

 

She kissed me fiercely, grabbing at my breast with her free hand, pulsing me through my skin as she began to feed from me in small spurts.  

 

I cried loudly, my entire body a hot, wet, sopping mess.  My hair was plastered to my head, our bodies were practically melded together, sticky from sweat.

 

She stopped feeding and her blue eyes looked down into mine.  “Do you want me to let you come?”

 

I nodded, once again, my face strained and tight. “Please,” I begged.

 

“You are forever mine, Ysabeau. No one can do to you what I can, can they?”

 

I thrashed my head from side to side, trying to answer her question.  

 

“Mmm.  Who fucks you right, Bo?” she asked, her voice raw and raspy.

 

_Goddddd_.  

 

I groaned…I didn’t know how much more of this I could take…

 

“Y…you…do…” I choked out.  

 

Lauren’s hand shifted, her thumb gliding up between my folds and trapping my nub underneath of it.

 

The moment her thumb began rubbing my clit, I screamed – my voice echoing throughout the apartment as my orgasm ripped through me.  

 

“That’s my girl,” Lauren soothed, wiping the sweat from my forehead and stilling her hand inside of me, my walls still fiercely spasming against her digits.

 

Several minutes passed and I was finally starting to catch my breath, but the moment I took a full lungful of air, Lauren started moving her fingers in and out of me again, slowly but steadily.

 

“You are so fucking sexy, Bo.”

 

I moaned lightly, her words causing my body to respond even more than her actions.

 

“I love the way your body moves for me… how it responds to my touch…how your hips crave more so even subconsciously you roll yourself on my fingers.”

 

Another moan escaped my lips, my eyes clenching tight as the all-too-familiar pressure began to build once again in my lower stomach.

 

“I love the way your pussy clenches onto me, begging me to drive in deeper, needing me to fill you…”

 

She added a third finger with her next thrust and I gasped loudly.

 

“I love how wet you are for me… always ready for me.  I can see your sexual energy all the time now. Did you know that? I can see how hot and bright you burn for me – every second of the day and it makes me so wet. It makes me need you, Bo.  You have no idea what you do to me…” she purred, starting to thrust into me a bit harder and a bit faster.

 

“I love how your come for me, Bo.  How tight you get, how your walls refuse to let go of me… I love feeling your cum drip down my wrist…”

 

“God…” I breathed, gritting my teeth, my core tightening around her.

 

“That’s it, baby… come for me. Come hard… come all over my fingers, Bo. I want to taste you… give me a good taste, baby…”

 

That was it.  My back arched up off the couch as my second orgasm split me in two and continued to crash over me again and again – Lauren pulsing me and drawing chi, feeding from me as I came. Every atom in my body was splitting apart – I physically couldn’t handle anymore.

 

I pressed my hands against the fronts of her shoulders to get her to stop. It was too intense and I was draining but suddenly I felt myself becoming full, the succubus in me feeding. I opened up my eyes and saw Lauren pushing her chi into me, filling me up, my blue eyes reflecting in hers and my strength rebuilding.

 

I grabbed her shoulders and rolled us off the couch, her back landing hard against the floor. I took control and broke the feed, my lips immediately descending onto her long, elegant neck.  I kissed and bit the skin of her pulse point.   She moaned, writhing beneath me and I settled myself between her legs, using my hips to grind down onto her wet cunt rhythmically – building up a dance between us.

 

I relished in how she moved her hips up against me – seeking friction, seeking some sort of relief. I wiggled my hand in between us, my fingers slipping easily into her soaking wet folds and then into her tight channel. She tilted her head back, her blonde hair spraying out over the floor, her mouth open, her neck stretched out.  I kissed her throat, moving my fingers in and out of her core causing a loud groan to escape her lips.

 

I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, wanted to tell her how much she meant to me, that no one could ever compare to her – but even if the words left my lips, she wouldn’t be able to hear them.  She needed to know.  This was something we were dealing with together and just because a mystical, magical ancient Fae inner-working said we were destined to be together…well…. it wasn’t always comforting.  It’s much better to _want_ to be with someone than to be with them because you had no choice. I _always_ had a choice- bond or not, Fae or human, Light or Dark… I had a choice. And I chose _her_. I would always choose her.

 

I lightly tangled my free hand into her hair and lifted her head a bit.  She opened her eyes and caught my gaze.  

 

**I love you, Lauren** I reached out to her mind.

 

Her eyes lit up and I smiled widely. We hadn’t tried this in a long time – and I wasn’t asking for her to reply, I was following my instincts.    

 

I dipped my head back down and began kissing her neck and her collarbone, my fingers curling and dragging against her front wall in search of that sweet spot, her body tensing.

 

**You are the most beautiful creation in all the world. I am yours.**

 

My thrusts became more forceful – hard, fast, deep – and more powerful as I pulsed her through her core. Her already sticky skin glistened with newly formed sweat beads as I used all the leverage of my hips to drive into her – filling her up and forcing her to take me deep.  Lauren hooked her legs around my waist and lifted her hips up slightly – an angle we previously found got me as deep as I could possibly go.

 

“Feels…so…good…” she strained.

 

**That’s it, baby. Ride me.**

 

She cried out, her screams ripping through the air.

 

**You’re right. I am yours.  And guess what, beautiful?  You’re mine.  You are fucking mine. I don’t want anyone else, Lauren.  Just you.**

 

I wiggled my thumb up between her folds and started circling her clit, my free hand moving down to her breast and tweaking and pulling at her nipple, trying to stimulate all of her.

 

**Come for me, baby.**

 

Lauren’s body arched as far into me as possible, a scream erupting from her throat, her walls clamping down on my fingers so tightly I couldn’t move them, liquid heat coating my digits and running down my wrist.

 

**You are so fucking beautiful, Lauren.  I love you.**

 

I crashed my lips with hers and kissed her soundly, our tongues playing briefly as I began to move my fingers in and out of her once again, forcing a second orgasm to follow quickly.  When her body tensed for the second time, I pulsed her strongly and drew her chi until her orgasm subsided and she became almost limp – then I pushed our mingled chi back into her steadily, filling her up.  

 

I looked down at her after I had finished pouring our chi back into her – she was glowing again.  I extracted my fingers from her, and after sucking them clean, I looked down at my hand – I was glowing again too.  I knew she would want to investigate this since it was the second time it happened in less than two weeks, but instead of telling her right now, I simply laid my head down on her chest, and listened to her heart beat.  

 

**You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Lauren.  I couldn’t imagine my life without you. You are incredible and amazing and I love making love to you and with you. You are my reason for living. There is nothing better in this world than you.  When I told you that you have nothing to worry about with Tamsin, I meant that for _anyone_.  I am yours. Wholly and completely yours. Forever. Not even death will separate us. **

  


 

 


	49. Chapter 49

“Damnnnnnn, hot mama!”

 

I rolled my eyes at Kenzi’s antics as I descended the stairs in my tight low cut, black dress. Lauren followed behind me in her slant-shoulder, three-quarter sleeve, mid-thigh, loose in all the right places, tight in all the amazing places, burgundy dress.  

 

I was actually surprised that we had made it down the stairs at all.  When I came out of the bathroom after doing my hair and saw Lauren in that dress, my initial though was ‘it would look so much better on the floor’.  I tried my hardest, aside from pulsing her, but despite any amount of kisses or nibbles, or roaming hands, Lauren would not relent.  

 

She was kind of upset with me that I didn’t tell her it had been my birthday – but in all honesty, it wasn’t that big of a deal to me.  I had been with her _on_ it and that was more than anything I could have ever wanted. We had spent that day on the couch – she was going over notecards and I rubbed her feet.

 

“Huh, guess you do clean up nice,” Tamsin chuckled once Lauren and I walked into the center of the room, Lauren keeping a tight hold on my hand.

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, TamTam,” I offered the tall blonde.  

 

“Wait until you see what we got for you, BoBo,” Kenzi bounced heading towards the front door.  

 

I grabbed my ID and bank card from my wallet and my keys before stuffing them into my bra.

 

“Classy, Bo,” Tamsin called.

 

“Here,” Lauren offered holding open her small clutch.

 

I smiled sheepishly at her and she rolled her eyes.

 

“What?” I asked.   

 

Lauren just looked at me pointedly.

 

“Look, I don’t carry anything because I end up leaving it.  It’s just easier to stuff em in with the girls,” I defended, earning myself an eye roll from all three women.  

 

“Let’s go, Boobacious,” Kenzi laughed, ushering all of us out of the door.

 

“Wow, Kenzi!” I exclaimed looking out at the huge black limousine idling in the apartment complex parking lot, a tall, older white male holding the back door open.  

 

“After you, Miss,” he said to me.  

 

I crawled into the back of the stretch limo and was astounded by the classy and yet amazing decor – chilled wine, low lights, black leather seats…  

 

“Birthday girl!” Darius exclaimed.

 

“Hey, guys!”

 

All four boys were already inside the limo, goofing off.  Not surprising. Even Dyson, who was typically reserved, seemed to already be having a good time.  

 

“We have two seats for you lovely ladies right here,” Hale offered, indicated two seats at the very back of the limo.  “We figured the end would give Lauren the best ability to see Lucas.”

 

“That’s very thoughtful, Hale.  Thank you,” Lauren smiled.

 

Hale gave a small nod.  “My pleasure.”

 

“What’s up, my party people?” Kenzi shouted, getting into the back.  

 

She jolted forward, landing on Darius’ lap – Tamsin smiling as she crawled in behind her.

 

“What the hell was that for?” Kenzi snapped back at Tamsin.

 

The blonde shrugged.  “You were taking too long.  I’m hungry.  Can we go?”

 

Kenzi rolled her eyes and tapped on the divider between the back and the front.

 

“So, where are we going?” Lauren asked.

 

“Well!” Kenzi began excitedly.  “First, I figured we’d have to feed Hulk over here –“

 

“Hey! I resent that!” Tamsin interrupted.  “But, yes, I agree.”

 

“Anyways…grab some grub and then we’re going to Club Z.  I wanted to go to a male strip club, but I almost felt bad for the fellas over there,” Kenzi pointed at the guys. “So I figured we just needed a night out.  See, nothing too crazy.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” I admitted.  “I miss the club, actually. Haven’t been there in a long time.  But it’s still one of my favorite places.”

 

“Why do you like it so much, Bo? Good music or just really good vibe --” Lucas inquired.

 

“It’s where I met Lauren,” I stated, grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek after I finished signing.

 

The blonde blushed, dipping her head down momentarily and I kissed her cheek again.

 

The conversation flowed nicely, Tamsin and Kenzi keeping everyone entertained.  I really missed having Tamsin around and I forgot how much she got Dyson to automatically open up and not be such a killjoy all the time.  

 

I was really happy that Kenzi had thought to invite Lucas and Darius – not only did Lucas help Lauren engage in conversation, but they were legitimately funny guys.  There was a lot of banter back and forth between Darius and Tamsin, and Darius and Kenzi.  It was more fun to watch than participate it.  

 

In fact, as I was observing all of the interactions in the back of the limo, my attention was repeatedly pulled away and directed towards how Lauren rubbed her thumb against the top of my hand, or how she shifted in her seat so that her bare legs pressed against mine, or how she ran her nails down the inside of my forearm.   I looked at her more than once, receiving only a smile.  Lauren told me earlier that she could see how bright I burned for her – if that was true, then tonight was going to be interesting for both of us. Because just as she could see me, she knew I could see her.  It was the worst form of foreplay – seeing how badly you want one another, but being able to do nothing about it because you’re sitting amongst a crowd…

 

* * *

 

 

I had to hand it to Kenzi – she knew our group well.  No fancy dinners for us.  Nope… instead…

 

“Bacon cheese burger, medium, extra bacon?”

 

“That’s all you Tamsin.”

 

“Damn right. Thank you.”

 

“Prime Rib, rare?”

 

“I think that’s yours, Scooby,” Tamsin pointed to Dyson, who was most certainly not amused.

 

“Grilled chicken salad, no bacon, honey Dijon dressing?”

 

“Lauren,” I placed my hand over my girlfriend’s.  

 

“Hmm?” she asked as I directed her attention to the waitress.  “Oh, thank you.”

 

“Chicken Marsala?”

 

“Thank you,” I replied, letting the waitress put the steaming hot plate in front of me.

 

“Roast beef, double serving of potatoes?”

 

“Come to mama,” Kenzi beamed in excitement

 

“Chicken fried chicken?”

 

“Right this way,” Darius smiled, mouthing ‘thank you’ to the waitress as he took the plate from her.

 

“Grilled chicken and shrimp combo?”

 

“That’s me,” Hale raised his hand.

 

“And, finally, the Mahi Mahi,” the waitress stated, putting the last plate in front of Lucas.  “Can I get anyone anything else?”

 

A chorus of “I’m good” echoed from the table.

 

“Ooo, let me try some of that –” Tamsin requested, immediately helping herself to a fork full of Kenzi’s Roast beef.

 

“Bitch, I will cut you.” Kenzi tried to stabbed Tamsin’s hand, but the blonde was too swift for her.

 

“Mmm. God, that’s delish.”

 

“I know.  Keep your damn fork to yourself.”

 

Tamsin rolled her eyes, taking a monstrous bite of her burger.  

 

“How do you still eat like that?” I asked Tamsin in shock. She had _always_ eaten like that… big, monstrous bites, lots and lots of food. She was always hungry, always wanting something to eat that was nearly nauseating.

 

Tamsin shrugged. “It’s good food.  Hey Scooby!” she redirected to attention to Dyson. “How’s your steak?”

 

“Don’t even think about it Tamsin,” Dyson warned but then quickly grunted and shot a look to Tamsin who responded with a mischievous smirk.  

 

“What? I didn’t do anything...” Tamsin defended.

 

“Then why does my shin have an indent in it the size of the toe of your boot?”

 

“Should have given me a bite of your steak.”

 

I rolled my eyes at the interaction between Tamsin and Dyson before looking at Lauren. I wanted to make sure she was keeping up and having a good time.  I couldn’t imagine how difficult it was for her to be in a room full of hearing people and only small handful of us signed.  But Lauren was in good spirits. Lucas was eating with his left hand and interpreting with his right to keep Lauren engaged and of course Kenzi and I signed everything we said.  It was working.  Still, I knew it was probably a lot for her.

 

**You doing okay?**

 

Lauren looked at me with a smile and nodded.  “Yes,” she whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

 

I knew she was still worried about using or engaging in her abilities aside from feeding for fear that she would pass out or seize again.  But something told me she would be fine if she did.  It was probably something we would have to work her into, but we could do it – just like we were training the succubus in her.  

 

To be honest, I needed her help, actually.  I could tell that the Eired was getting stronger in me too – I could feel people’s emotions, and sometimes it was hard to differentiate _their_ emotions from _my_ emotions.  I had dealt with it so far, learning how to center myself and breathe for the most part, but when someone around me was experiencing something extreme, then it really affected me.  

 

I found this out mostly from working at the women’s rescue mission.  Some women were really hurt, others were angry, and some even felt hopeless or suicidal.  It wore on me, but I knew Lauren was still going through a lot – she was having a hard time learning control and balance – and I didn’t want to add on top of that. However, as the Eired was getting stronger, my normal methods for gaining control were becoming less effective.  It was perhaps time for a conversation about testing her abilities out since the trauma and helping me learn how to balance the Eired growing inside of me.

 

“Hey! Give me another bite…”

 

I looked up from my plate to see Kenzi repeatedly playfully stabbing Tamsin’s hand.

 

“I. Told. You. To. keep. Your. Fork. To. Your. Self!” Kenzi grunted, punctuating each word with a playful stab.

 

Tamsin’s eyes widened.  “Okay, Okay.”  She focused on her own plate, shoving her large steak fries into her mouth.

 

“Ow! Mother fucker! Tamsin!” Kenzi yelled.

 

Tamsin shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her plate.  “Ow! What the fuck?”

 

I followed Tamsin’s gaze to Kenzi who was sitting in her chair, smiling.

 

“Don’t make me separate you two,” Hale called out.

 

“Do they do this often?” Darius asked.

 

“All the time, man.  All the time.”

 

“So, Tamsin, Dyson said you’ve been gone a while?” Lucas asked. “What brings you back around?”

 

“Yea, I work for the Morrigan and she had me on special assignment in South America.”

 

“Oh really? What part?”

 

“Caracas.”

 

“Venezuela?”

 

Tamsin nodded.  

 

“How long were you gone?”

 

“Um… a few years.  A good bit.  I’m kind of glad to be back dealing with these assholes,” she emphasized, kicking Dyson in the shin again.

 

“Would you knock that off?”

 

Tamsin shot him a sly smile, shaking her head slowly.

 

“So, Lauren,” Tamsin pivoted the conversation, “Kenzi told me that you are in medical school?”

 

“Actually,” Lauren clarified, “I was accepted into medical school for next fall.  UCSD – same place I’m studying now.”

 

“So doctor-type.”

 

“Biology is fascinating to me. There’s nothing like it. I want to use the basic knowledge to work on Fae and humans alike. There’s not many Fae doctors, so to speak, so I’d like to bridge that gap.”

 

“Cool.  So – obvious question. Have you always been…” Tamsin pointed to her own ear.

 

“Deaf? No.  That was a…recent development.”

 

“And a story for another time,” I interjected, shooting Tamsin a look.  I really didn’t want to go into all of this at dinner.

 

“How did you guys meet?” Tamsin asked me, thankfully moving on.

 

“At the club. Lauren caught my gaze from across the room.  Came up to the bar and ordered a whiskey and coke.  The next day, we somehow bumped into each other at the bookstore on campus.  Well, Lauren bumped into me, actually – and spilled hot coffee all down my shirt if I’m not mistaken.”

 

“I bought you another one. And I bought you a new shirt, I might add,” Lauren defended herself.

 

“And they’ve been fucking like bunnies ever since,” Kenzi chimed in.  

 

Lauren and I both shot Kenzi a look to which she replied “Oh no… you don’t get to do that.  I caught you doing the nasty in our living room.  You don’t get to do that! No, no!”

 

We all broke out laughing – the three boys looking over at us trying to figure out what was so funny, Lucas’s face brightly red.  

 

“Hey, Lucas…cutie pie…How hard is it – “Kenzi stopped before she could finish her sentence, Lucas’s blush increasing.  “Oh god, I can’t, I can’t…”

 

“Kenz…give the poor guy a break,” I replied, trying to stick up for Lucas.

 

“I’m curious…”  Kenzi started laughing again, “Not about that…but…”

 

“I think Kenzi wants to know how difficult it is to interpret for girl talk?” Lauren asked gauging Kenzi’s reaction.

 

Kenzi nodded her head, still trying to catch her breath.

 

Lauren rolled her eyes.  

 

“It’s really not that bad,” Lucas replied.  

 

“You are a yummy thing though, aren’t you?” Tamsin commented.

 

“I’m sorry, Lucas. I really am,” I offered.

 

“No apologies necessary, Bo.”

 

Tamsin returned her attention to Lauren.

 

“So, where you from? You have family here?”

 

“Tamsin –” I interjected.  “You can stop with the third degree.”

 

“Sorry – it’s just… things changed really quickly while I was gone. I just want to catch up –“

 

“And you will, but you don’t have to interrogate my girlfriend.”

 

That feeling – that feeling that came when someone was emotional or distraught – it hit me like a ton of bricks.  I turned my head to see Lauren – and she was breathing rather strangely.  No one aside from me probably could notice, but I knew every little detail about her body and its responses.  

 

Tamsin and Kenzi started talking with the boys, thankfully giving me a moment to figure out what had just happened.

 

“Lauren, what’s wrong, baby?” I signed silently.

 

“Nothing,” she responded just with her hands.

 

“Sweetie, I am part Eired, remember – I can _feel_ that something is wrong…”

 

“Nothing’s _wrong_ , Bo.”

 

“Can you tell me what you’re feeling?”

 

“Later. Okay?”

 

I looked at her, concerned.

 

“Okay… you promise you’re okay?”

 

“Bo,” she breathed, her hands coming up to cup my face.  “I promise I am okay.  I love you,” she emphasized, pulling me into a sweet kiss that started a round of “ooo’s” and a couple vomiting noises.  

 

I pulled away, raising my eyebrows at Lauren, indicating that the table was being childish.   She smiled, her face beaming. There it was. There was my Lauren.   I gave her a quick kiss before finishing out the rest of my dinner.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Damn look at all the fine hunnies in here tonight,” Kenzi yelled over the music.  

 

“You have a boyfriend,” I reminded her.

 

“Not exclusive! Lots of Kenzi to go around!”

 

I shook my head, grabbing Lauren’s head and moving us to the side of the bar and away from our little crowd.  

 

“Want a drink quick?” I asked.

 

She nodded, smiling at me, knowing exactly what I was going to do.  

 

I wasn’t a very patient person. I especially wasn’t a patient person when I knew where everything was.  I had worked at this bar for quite a while. I still considered it ‘help myself’.  

 

“Whiskey and coke, for my beautiful girl,” I signed, handing Lauren her drink.  

 

She kissed my cheek as we headed back over to the group.

 

“Hey! Where’d you get the –“

 

“It’s what happens when you used to work here,” I smiled, earning myself several groans from everyone standing at the bar.

 

I took a large gulp of my drink before turning to Lauren.  I grabbed her small clutch from her hand and handed it to Hale.   

 

“I trust you most of all with this.”

 

“Oh, no, no… I am not holding her – “

 

I gave him my best puppy dog face.  “Please, Hale? For me…?”

 

He didn’t speak his acceptance, but simply tucked it in his blazer pocket and began resuming his talk with Darius.

 

I smiled in victory, turning back to Lauren and grabbing her hand.  “Dance with me?” I asked, pulling her out to the dance floor, close to a speaker so she could feel the vibration.

 

I pulled Lauren close to me and spun her around so her ass was against my pelvis.  I loosely held onto her hips as she moved her ass against me, leaning back, using my body to support her, one arm reaching back, and hooking around my side, keeping me tight against her.  

 

When the song changed, I spun her around to face me, her eyes electric blue. I smiled devilishly, biting my lip.  I turned around, grabbing her hands and bringing them around, her palms fingertips resting against the front of my hips.  I moved my ass against her, pressing back into her enough that she could feel me, directly causing the ache to grow between her legs. Suddenly, I dropped my ass down very low to the ground, and slowly rose back up, pressing backwards against Lauren who was standing still, watching me, biting her lip, her eyes reflecting blue fire.

 

I watched her reaction, my head sideways looking over my shoulder. She was burning – so hot, so bright, I was surprised she didn’t blind the whole room.  When I finally stood up, I smiled widely at her, seeing the reflection of my eyes in hers.  I turned around, grabbed her by the ass and held her against me.  

 

My dress was short enough that I hiked it up just a bit so I could straddle her thigh, just a tad.  Lauren’s hands moved to my ass as we stood there, grinding against each other to the music and the vibration emanating from the speaker.  

 

I tangled my hands in her hair and pulled her towards me roughly, our lips colliding instantly.  The sexual energy in club was almost too much to handle even for me – I couldn’t imagine how Lauren was being effected. Actually, I could. I could tell – between seeing it in her eyes, being blinded by how bright her energy was, and picking up on her emotions through the baby-Eired in me, I knew exactly how it was affecting her. And that knowledge… well it just released the succubus in me full fucking force.

 

My senses were overloaded. My skin was buzzing, my head was dizzy, my mouth was watering, my vison was blurry, my hearing was muffled… I needed her, and the way her tongue moved inside of my mouth, the way her hands were gripping my ass, the way her hips were rocking against me – I knew I wasn’t alone.

 

In one swift move, I broke the kiss, took her by the hand, and led her up to the loft – there was so much I had envisioned doing to her in that very space.  I stepped into the small space and tugged her towards me before spinning her and slamming her against the back wall. Our lips collided, tongues dueled, hands grabbed at fabric. I left her lips to bite at her neck, my hands reaching her dress, sliding her thong to the side.  She was so wet – absolutely dripping just at my initial touch.  

 

**Do you know how much I want to fuck you?**

 

She groaned loudly.

 

**Yea?  You are so fucking wet… it’s all for me, isn’t it?**

 

Lauren grabbed my head and lifted me up to kiss her, her tongue immediately seeking out and dominating mine.  I thrust my hand upwards and into her core and I swallowed her screams as I fucked her fast and hard against the wall.  

 

I needed more leverage.  I pushed her dress up a little higher and grabbed her under her ass, lifting her up and onto my hips. I steadied her against the wall and drove my fingers into her, her hips bucking forward trying to take me deeper.  

 

**Do you know how fucking sexy you are? How much I love fucking you? How tight you are? Do you know?  Do you know how wet you make me?**

 

The kiss broke as Lauren gasped for air, and I took the opportunity to lift her a bit higher on my hips, using every ounce of my body for leverage to pushed into her harder.

 

**I love it when I can reach so deep into you – fill you up.  I love how you ride my fingers, Lauren. How you try to clench down on me…  I want you to come for me.  Can you do that baby?**

 

I wiggled my thumb between her folds and began circle 8’s on her clit just as I started pulsing her through her core.  

 

**Can you come for me? Let go, Lauren…**

 

Within moments, the blonde violently shook on my fingers, her orgasm bursting through her.  I covered her mouth with mine and began to feed, satisfying my extreme hunger as Lauren continued to ride and come all over my fingers.

 

I withdrew my fingers from her core and let her down off my hips. She was still trembling, so after I licked my fingers clean, I kissed her again, pushing some chi back into her. The moment just a little of my chi flowed into Lauren, she growled, turning me around and pushing me face-first against the front wall of the loft.  

 

“Ahh,” I gasped, my breath rapid and my heart racing.

 

Lauren grabbed my hair and pulled it to the side, her lips attacking my neck.   I rested my forehead against the wall, my hands clenching into fists.  

 

“You say I’m fucking sexy?” Lauren’s voice rasped in my ear.  “Ysabeau…” she whispered, licking the ridge of my ear.  “All I can think about…is how you taste… how you feel against my hands…”

 

She grabbed my ass roughly and then began moving the short dress up, bunching it at my hips.   She smacked my ass and I cried out as the pain subsided and she dragged her nails across the skin of my ass cheek and my outer hip.  

 

“You soaked for me?  I bet you are,” she purred, running her hand into my folds from behind.   “Bo…” she hissed.  “You are sopping wet.  I bet you really need me, huh?”

 

I whimpered trying to gain some friction from her hair.

 

“Answer me, Bo… Do you need me?”

 

My head was spinning, my entire body felt like it was going to implode, but I mustered the focus to nod my head.  “Yes.”

 

At my confirmation, Lauren drove herself into me. I groaned loudly, my walls stretching to accommodate her three fingers.

 

“Fuck,” I breathed, pressing myself back into Lauren.

 

She started out with long, deep, slow thrusts, but she quickly escalated into hammering her fingers inside of me.  Sweat built up on my brow, my body trembled each time she pressed into me.  

 

“All of those people down there, Bo… I saw how many looked at you when we walked in.  I saw how they wanted you…how brightly they burned for you…how they lusted after you, wanting a taste of the goddess that walked in”

 

Lauren licked up the ridge of my ear and I shuddered, my eyes clenching tightly as I simply tried to focus on how to breathe.

 

“But I’m the one that gets to fuck you, and make love to you, and make you come… They wish they were me,” she continued.

 

Lauren reached around me and pulled the front of my dress up, so she could play with my clit as she pounded herself into my pussy, her fingers automatically, firmly dragging against the sweet spot along my front wall with how she was positioned. My knees buckled and Lauren pressed up against me, holding me to the wall, her hands working me into oblivion.

 

“I love seeing you come undone for me, baby.  I love that I’m the only one that gets to see you like this.”

 

Lauren pulsed me and my body felt electricity run through it, my orgasm ripping me from the inside out.  The blonde strained her neck and kissed me hard before drawing chi, filling herself up. I collapsed onto the floor, bringing her down with me – but somehow she kept her hand inside me, and if it was possible, fucking me harder than she was before.  I exploded onto her hand, my body succumbing to the shattering climax, and my world going dark.

 

“Bo… Bo….”

 

I felt a light kiss to my lips and then I tasted peaches, my body gaining feeling and strength.

 

I smiled automatically and my eyes fluttered open.  

 

“Hey…”

 

“Mmmm.  Hey.”

 

I looked around and realized I was pretty much right where I remembered – on the floor, though I was leaning back against the wall.  

 

“That was amazing,” I signed.

 

“Yea, it was,” she agreed with a smile.

 

“Guess we should go down and resume the party?”

 

“Kenzi may still kill us,” Lauren laughed.

 

I leaned over and kissed Lauren deeply, bringing my right hand up to cup her cheek.

 

“Bo,” Lauren whispered, looking down at our entwined fingers after the kiss broke.  

 

“What,” I asked, single-handedly.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?”

 

I smiled, shaking my head.  “It… it honestly didn’t occur to me.”

 

“Bo…”

 

“No, I’m serious.  I was with you.  And that’s all I ever need.  I wasn’t trying to hide it.  We were in the thick of things, and you had an exam… I had an exam… and I remember lying on the couch with you, each of us studying, and just thinking that life couldn’t get any more perfect than what it was.”

 

Lauren’s eyes looked like they were about to melt.

 

“What?” I asked her.

 

“I need to tell you something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Earlier…you asked me what was wrong when Tamsin mentioned my parents…”

 

“I did.”

 

“It’s not that something is _wrong_ …it’s just… I haven’t really told you much about them.”

 

“You haven’t.  I figured you would tell me more when you were ready to.”

 

“Well… you see, there’s kind of something big… something that… I just… It’s something I should have told you a long time ago.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“It’s not that I kept it from you…not deliberately.  I just…I didn’t want to lay it on you unless this got really serious.  And then it did – very quickly -- and then everything with school and then… the Magina… and I was going to tell you at the beach house. I had decided that I was going to tell you…but….and then after….there just wasn’t a right –“

 

“Lauren, you’re scaring me. Whatever it is, just tell me.”

 

“I’m not who you think I am, Bo.”

 

“What do you mean? You’re exactly who I think you are. You’re Lauren Lewis, the woman I am madly in love with…my family. Who are you – “

 

“I’m a god, Bo.”


	50. Chapter 50

****

I fell silent, my face contorting.   _What did she just say?_  Did I understand her correctly? Did she sign something I didn’t know? I thought back. No…I didn’t misinterpret a sign… she spoke it.  I had heard her correctly the first time.

 

“Come again?”

 

Lauren took a deep breath.  “My mother is not _an_ ixtab.  She _is_ Ixtab.  The first. The goddess…the ancient that the ixtab species are derived from.  My father - he’s a Norse God, Eire.  Many think there is only a female Eir, but that is my father’s twin sister.”

 

“You’re a god?”

 

Lauren nodded.  “Well, goddess… and you are a demi-goddess, but I know you know that.”

 

“Wait, I’m what?”

 

“Seriously? Bo…think… Your father is Hades.  God of the underworld.  Your father is a god, that makes you a demi-god.”

 

“I… I…” I stuttered as I stood up and eventually smoothed out my dress.  

 

I looked at Lauren, who had stood up as well. Her face was almost frightened, worried… I could tell she was scared of how I was going to react.   I took a deep breath.  

 

“Okay, so you’re a goddess. And I’m half-goddess…”

 

“Well, not quite… not anymore,” Lauren started to clarify once again.  “The bond…changed that dynamic for us, I think.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We become two parts of one whole, right? That’s what Isabeau said the bond forms. And we are starting to figure out that just as I am becoming a succubus, you are becoming Eired. You may become a conduit, and possibly part Ixtab.  I’m not sure about all the specifics.”

 

“Okay, I assumed that much when I started being able to gauge everyone’s emotions…”

 

“It also means, our...for lack of a better term ‘god-ness’ is likely also shared.”

 

“Okay. What does _that_ mean?”

 

“Well, you become more immortal.  And I become…a little bit mortal... well, not mortal mortal…but I become less immortal…less god-like...”

 

“Do you think that’s why I can push chi into you and heal you of your wounds but I can’t heal your brain or your hearing?”

 

“It’s possible. I really don’t know, but I think it’s unlikely. It could be simply related to being an Eired. Eired’s aren’t typically able to heal like other accelerated Fae or other gods.  Gods can be wounded, but not exactly ‘killed’.  For gods to no longer exist, they must be destroyed.  I’m not sure what the balance is between my god-ness and your demi-god-ness is. I haven’t worked that out yet.”

 

I turned away from Lauren, tears welling up in my eyes. I did this.  I caused this.  If it wasn’t for the Anam Cara, Lauren would be a complete goddess and I may have been able to completely heal her.

 

“Bo...” Lauren grabbed my arm and walked in front of me.  “Hey…” she soothed, brushing my tears from my face.   “What is this?”

 

“I…I did this,” I signed and spoke.

 

“You aren’t listening to me, beautiful,” Lauren chided, lifting my chin up.   “Did you hear any of what I said or only what you are telling _yourself_?”

 

I gazed into those beautiful light brown eyes, my facial expression telling all.

 

Lauren shook her head lightly at me.  “Listen to me.  You… did not cause this.”

 

I lowered my head, but the blonde caught it with her hand and forced me to look at her. “I wouldn’t change it, Bo.”

 

I looked at her oddly.  “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean… Do I get frustrated sometimes? Yes.  Do I feel like I’m hitting brick walls occasionally? Yes. Do I miss the sound of your voice…hearing you whisper? Hearing the raspiness in your voice when you’re turned on and breathing in my ear?  Yes. Am I worried about how this is going to affect medical school?  A little.  But I am being emerged into a culture that I didn’t know existed and… this really has put a lot into perspective for me. For one, you’re it for me. You are my entire world and Bo, if I have to give up some of my immortality to be with you – so be it.  The universe can take all of my immortality.  It can make me a complete mortal, it can take every power and ability I have away and I would _still_ say it’s worth it.  Loving you – for however short or long my life lasts, is _worth it_ ”

 

Tears escaped the sides of my eyes, and I quickly grabbed the sides of her face and crashed out lips together – all of the emotional, all of the passion, all of the love welling up inside of me being fused into her through the meeting and parting of lips. I didn’t care what she was or what she wasn’t.  She was Lauren.  Just Lauren.  And I was Bo.  Just Bo.  And none of the other stuff mattered. It didn’t matter. I moved my hand to her waist and pulled her tightly into me, our kiss deepening.  I could feel it – just as I was fusing all of my emotions into her, she was fusing hers into me. I felt it and it warmed me.  She tangled her hands in my hair, securing me to her – even though I wasn’t going anywhere.

 

We kissed for several minutes before pulling back to gasp for air.  I put my forehead against hers as I inhaled sharply.  

 

**I don’t want you giving up your immortality for me**.

 

“Bo…” she breathed.  “When you told me what your grandmother said, I took a few days to think about it.  And when I got into that bathtub with you and told you I was in this, I knew what I was doing. And Bo, you are worth it.  And, baby, we don’t even know what it is or how it’s going to be affected.  But we take it day by day.”

 

I stood up straight and looked Lauren square in the eyes.  “Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked, signing with just my right hand.

 

“I wanted to.  But how do you just casually bring it up in conversation? I mean, you didn’t bring up Tamsin…” Lauren pointed out.

 

“True.”

 

“Can we agree to something?”

 

“Lauren I would do anything for you.”

 

The blonde smiled.  “No more secrets? If there’s something we need to say, let’s just say it…”

 

“Okay… so I have one more thing to tell you.”

 

“Bo…”

 

“No… it’s…it’s really important.”

 

She sighed deeply.  “Okay… what is it?”

 

“One day…” I picked up her right hand.  And held it with my left hand. “I’m going to move this ring. One day… not tomorrow…but one day… I want to marry you, Lauren.  I want to start a family with you – whatever that looks like.  You being immortal or mostly immortal…well… it just means that maybe…just maybe I get forever with you.  Everything else… we’ll work through.  Medical school. Graduate school.  Residency. My family. Your family. Deaf world. Hearing world. Brain injury. Whatever.  We’ll get through it.  But I know that aside from all of that, I want to spend every breath that I am given, with you.”

 

Lauren’s eyes were watery…glassy. She grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me urgently but briefly, pulling me into a tight hug when she pulled her lips from mine.  I held her tightly, my arms wrapped around her protectively.  Lauren and I had a lot we had to figure out and a lot to move past or move through – and we would…together. I truly believed we could overcome anything, if we faced it together. Sure, the god-thing added a new twist to our tale, especially seeing as neither of us knew what it actually would mean.

 

Lauren also educated me about myself – the more I thought about it, I knew she was right.  I was most likely a demi-god. I made a mental note that either I alone or the two of us, needed to have a sit down conversation with my dad.  When she did talk about her parents, Lauren always referred to them as Bellatrix and Voldemort – whoever that was.  Regardless, it didn’t seem pleasant and so I doubted she would be comfortable talking to _them_ about this new situation of ours. However, _my_ dad… I trusted him.

 

Then it dawned on me…Isabeau may have known – Trick did tell me that he had heard of Lauren before, but that was the extent of it. I never really understood the ‘Lauren is Dark’ thing, especially when Tamsin was Dark and my grandmother had zero problems with her.  But if Lauren was a god…or goddess… that…nope. It still didn’t make sense. It didn’t matter the reason; it would never make sense. However, it did leave me curious as to whether or not they _knew_.  And if they knew, what all did they know?  When I looked at Lauren’s and my world, all I could envision was a ginormous ass puzzle and every day, every bit of information started to connect the dots, put the puzzle pieces in place, adding up to the whole picture.  

 

“I love you, Bo,” she admitted softly, pulling back from the hug.

 

I used the pads of my thumbs to wipe away the tears streaming down her face.

 

“How was I so lucky to find you?” she asked, trying to compose herself.

 

“I’m the lucky one.”

 

“Seriously? Can you two stop humping like bunnies for one evening?” Kenzi’s voice called from the door. “You two have been up here for like an hour!”

 

I turned around to see the small girl standing in the door way, her hand covering her eyes.  

 

“Kenzi, we are dressed. We’ve been talking.”

 

The small girl hesitated, peering through her fingers.  When she noticed Lauren’s puffy eyes, she quickly entered the room and came over to us.  

 

“Are you okay? What happened?” she asked seriously.

 

“I’m okay, Kenzi, I promise.”

 

Kenzi gave Lauren a worried look and then glanced up at me.  “Fuck – you’re crying too? What the hell? Who died?”

 

“We just… had some things to talk about.  But it’s all better now.”

 

“You had to talk on our night out?”

 

“It wasn’t planned that way,” I defended.

 

“I still don’t understand what could have possibly been so important that you two had to talk tonight, but – “

 

“I’m a god, Kenzi,” Lauren blurted out.  “Please don’t be hard on Bo. I had to tell her.”

 

Kenzi gawked at Lauren, her mouth opened slightly.  She shook her head and snapped out of it.  “You mean like Aphrodite and Zeus and Bo’s dad or like that’s what Bo calls you when you’re doing the unspeakable?”

 

Lauren blushed slightly, a smile coming across her lips as she rolled her eyes. “No, I mean…like both of my parents are gods in their own right.”

 

“Holy shitballs.”

 

That time, I rolled my eyes at the young girl.  “And apparently, I’m a demi-god.  A half-god.  Which makes sense, but I never really put it into perspective.”

 

“Okay…so let me get this straight… You’re a half-god,” Kenzi pointed at me.  “And you’re a full god,” Kenzi pointed at Lauren.

 

“Well… maybe,” I clarified, earning myself a confused-Kenzi face.

 

“Maybe? What’s maybe?”

 

“The bond may have…changed some things.  But we aren’t sure.  That’s what we were discussing up there.  The discussion just started to evolve.  I’m really sorry Kenz. I know you had this whole night planned out.  I didn’t mean for us to be away so long.”

 

“It’s cool. It’s cool. But… I’m going to need a lot more alcohol to process this, and I’m sure you two of you do too.”

 

“Yea, booze sounds good right about now,” I admitted.

 

“I second that…or third it,” Lauren smiled.

 

“Alright bitches, let’s go!” Kenzi exclaimed, heading for the door.

 

“Hey Kenz – “I called after her and she spun around in the door way.

 

“Just the three of us, okay? No one else needs to know right now.”

 

She gave me a sincere nod before turning and descending the stairs.

 

The rest of the night was, in one word, entertaining.  When the three of us gathered back with the group, Dyson handed all of us a round of shots. And then a second round. And then a third.  And maybe a fourth and fifth.  By midnight – even though we were all Fae (well, except for Kenzi) and so alcohol didn’t affect us like it did humans – we were all plastered.  We all moved into one of the side rooms where Tamsin kicked everyone’s ass in pool, as usual, except for Lauren’s.  The two of them had a friendly, yet very competitive, duel with a few minor twists – every time Lauren sunk a ball, Tamsin had to take a shot and vice versa.  Three games later, Lauren’s only response was a shrug followed by “physics”.  

 

Dyson and Hale gave Lauren many high-fives and bought her a drink for kicking Tamsin’s ass – the first time _anyone_ in our group had _ever_ beaten her. Tamsin sulked for a minute, but the alcohol affected her way too greatly for her to remain pissed off the rest of the night.

 

Until three in the morning, we danced, and laughed, and just had a good time blowing off some steam. It felt great, honestly. Lauren, Tamsin, Kenzi, and I all danced in a group, my arms never leaving Lauren, and the boys ended up fluttering away at some point. Dyson and Hale both found a few girls to dance with while Lucas and Darius just started dancing with each other.  Tamsin was rather disappointed in that revelation – I could tell she wanted to take Lucas home.  It didn’t surprise me – every time I saw Darius and Lucas together, I could tell something was going on between the two of them by the way their energies would spark, however, they didn’t bring it up – therefore, it was none of my business.

 

By the end of the night, I could tell Lauren’s hunger had returned – hell, my hunger had returned, then again when I was next to Lauren, the hunger never actually left.  It was almost hell sitting in the limousine on the ride home.  Lauren’s fingers trailed along the hem of my dress. She journeyed down to the inside of my thigh and I fought to keep myself in check – the last thing I wanted was for the entire limo to see my eyes change to cobalt blue.  

 

“I am sooooo drunk,” Kenzi slurred, leaning on Tamsin.  “I’ve so missed you, Tam Tam”

 

The older blonde patted the young girls head.  “Don’t throw up on me, kay?”

 

Lauren laid her head on my shoulder, her fingers still teasing the hem of my dress and sliding up further, my breath hitching in the back of my throat.  I closed my eyes, willing them to keep brown.

 

“Yo! Dyson!”   Kenzi’s loud voice rang through the small space.

 

I was thankful for her antics.  It kept reminding me where we were.  I glanced over at Lauren – her eyes were scanning everyone in the limo, an innocent smile teasing her lips.  

 

Oh two could play this game.

 

**I can’t wait to get you home**

 

I watched as her face contorted every so slightly, her teeth lightly grazing her bottom lip.  

 

**I get so turned on… just watching you sit there…concentrating…trying to appear like you’re not thinking about what I’m going to do to you tonight.**

 

Lauren’s breath became shallow as she struggled to breath.  She lifted her head from my shoulder and peered up at me, her eyes speckling blue – I could tell she was trying to keep herself calm.

 

**Do you know what I want to do to you? Hmm?**

 

Lauren bit her lip harder, her fingers starting to dig into my thigh.

 

A small smile came to my lips.

 

**I want to taste every inch of your skin… I want to taste you on my tongue as I force you to come for me… I know how sweet you are – and I’m craving you.**

 

Lauren took a deep breath, trying to re-center herself – and looking around to make sure no one noticed the slight sweat that was building up on her skin.

 

“Bo! Are you up for it??”

 

Lucas quickly interpreted for Lauren as I looked up at Kenzi.

 

“Up for what?”

 

“Everyone’s going to come back to the apartment!  The party continues!”  Kenzi gave a loud ‘woo!’ as Dyson and Hale both shook their heads. The girl was incredibly perky.  

 

“Actually, I think we’re going to drop you guys off and Bo and I are going to head to my place,” Lauren stated firmly.

 

“See what I mean? Sexcapades… every night.  Guys! Seriously!”

 

“Kenzi…” Lauren warned, her eyes flashing blue.

 

“Yikes.  BoBo, you better take care of that!”

 

I smiled widely. “I definitely plan on it.”

 

“Okay, no one needs to hear about what you do in your extracurricular activities,” Tamsin chimed in and then quickly pivoting the conversation.  

 

I didn’t hear the rest. I didn’t need to.  All of my thoughts were on Lauren and her display. I was pooling between my thighs, I wanted her so badly – no I needed her.  There was no want about it.  

 

Lauren continued trace the inside of my thigh with her fingers, only this time she sent small, rhythmic pulses that traveled straight into my core, causing my walls to slicken and spasm. She had to have known how turned on I was, but anymore, I wasn’t just turning on. The short, rhythmic pulses were causes my center to contract and a low pressure to rumble in my stomach…Every part of my body ached for her and she was right there, but I was stuck. I didn’t like audiences.  I had no choice but to exhibit control – maybe she was still trying to pay me back from our little lesson a bit ago. Either was, it was cruel.  So fucking cruel.

 

The limo slowly came to a stop and within moments a knock came to the back door, two seconds later it was open.  

 

“Hells yes! Let’s go, ya’ll!  BoBo! You coming?” Kenzi flipped her head around and asked me just before exiting the car.  

 

I opened my mouth to respond, but before any sound came out, I felt Lauren’s tongue in my mouth and her body straddling my lap and the rest of the world faded away. I had no idea how she went from leaning against me to being on top of me, kissing me – but I was perfectly okay with it. I held her ass, the material of her dress bunched up high on her thighs.  

 

**Are they gone?**

 

“Who cares,” Lauren whispered against my lips, grabbing one of my hands and bringing it to her center.

 

I groaned, my fingers automatically dipping into her wetness and then sliding effortlessly into her tight channel.  

 

I felt the vehicle begin to move again – Kenzi must have told the driver where to take us, but the knowledge that no one was watching made me relax a little.

 

I grabbed the blonde’s ass tighter and pushed my fingers into her deeper.  She broke the kiss, her head rolling back on her shoulders, her mouth open slightly as she cried out.  

 

**That’s it baby**

 

I watched as Lauren rolled her hips down on my fingers – she was so fucking sexy like this… completely unabashed and shamelessly moving her body to maximize her own pleasure.

 

**You know, I’ve forgotten how much I love talking to you while I’m fucking you.**

 

I pumped in and out of Lauren harder.

 

**Tell me how it feels, Lauren… How does it feel when I fuck you like this?”**

 

“God,” she breathed out.  “You’re so deep…”

 

**No, Lauren… tell me like this…**

 

The blonde halted on my fingers and locked her eyes with mine.

 

**You can.  Baby, I’m right here. And you’re a baby succubus now – this is where our strength is highest.  You’re using your abilities all the time and you don’t even realize it.**

 

I curled my fingers inside of her and started stroking against that sweet sponge-y spot on her front wall, a smile spreading across my face. Lauren’s eyes fluttered shut, her body responding automatically.

 

**How does it feel, Lauren?**

 

She bit her lip – I could tell she was contemplating it.  She was scared. I knew she was scared. But I also knew that she could and she was holding herself back.  She had been through a lot of trauma in the previous months, but we could work through it – we just had to do it together.  She was still fighting it – she was going to break before we got out of this fucking limo.  

 

I shifted our positions, grabbing her ass and laying her back onto the long leather seat of the limo.  I pumped my fingers in and out of her furiously, ripping her apart from the inside.  I slid my thumb up through her folds and trapped her bundle of nerves underneath the pad.  Lauren shoved her fist in her mouth as to not scream.

 

**I know how to keep you on edge all night, Lauren.  And I will.  We will stay right here, all night – you wanting to come for me and me not letting you.**

 

She groaned so loudly, people in other cars on the streets probably heard her.  

 

I pulsed her and I felt another surge of wetness coat my fingers as I reached her deaths.

 

**Come on, Lauren.  How do _I_ make you feel? **

****

**_God Bo…._ **

 

I smiled widely.

 

**That’s my girl… tell me…**

 

She groaned audibly and then You ** _…you’re so deep._**

 

**You’re so wet, Lauren.  So tight, baby.**

 

**_I feel you everywhere, Bo…Please… Please… Don’t stop…_ **

 

**No intentions of it.**

 

I rammed my fingers into her, my thumb working tirelessly on her clit as I brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

 

**I love the way your body responds to me.**

 

**_No one… It’s only you, Bo.  Please… I can’t take much more…_ **

 

I leaned down and crashed our lips together, my tongue gliding into her mouth and dominating hers as I curled my fingers once more on every outwards drag.  Within moments, Lauren’s body stiffened and a burst of fresh cum flowed down my fingers and onto my wrist.  

 

I made a quick move – extracting myself from her lips and ducking my head under her dress before withdrawing my fingers and replacing them with my tongue.  There was nothing like the taste of Lauren after she just came.  And, just as if all the stars aligned in my favor, the moment I was done cleaning Lauren up, the limo came to a stop and there was a small tap at the door.  “Miss… we’ve arrived.”

 

I kissed Lauren soundly, but briefly, letting her taste herself on my tongue if just for a moment.  

 

**Hope you aren’t tired, we aren’t even close to being finished.**

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

 

“You have beer?”

 

“Fridge,” I stated, nodding towards the kitchen as I lounged against the arm of the couch, my feet tucked under me.

 

“Aren’t you going to get it for me? I mean, I am a guest…” Tamsin teased.

 

I shot the blonde a look, raising my right eyebrow.

 

“Fine!” she sighed rolling her eyes as she got up off the chair and walked towards the kitchen to grab one.

 

“While you’re up…” I smiled widely.

 

“Wait a second, Succubus.  Let me get this straight. First you want me to get my own beer and then you want me to serve you one like I’m your waitress?”

 

“That was the plan,” I teased with a grin, peering at Tamsin over the back of the couch.

 

She rolled her eyes, grabbing two beers and then handing one to me as she passed by the back of the couch on her way to sit back down.  

 

“It’s 5 o’clock somewhere,” she said, plopping down on the other end of the couch, lifting her bottle towards mine.  “Cheers.”

 

“Cheers.”

 

Lauren had had classes a lot of the day and then lab when she wasn’t in class. Earlier in the morning, before she left, she warned me that she wouldn’t be home until much later.  As a result, I figured since I wasn’t working at the Rescue Mission, I would call Tamsin to see if she was able to meet me at the apartment and talk about everything after I finished at the student gym.

 

There was so much Tamsin and I needed to discuss – she had seemed on edge at my impromptu birthday party, especially around Lauren.  I wasn’t so keen on her giving Lauren the third degree, but in all honesty, a small part of me thanked her – had she not been so forward, Lauren may never had told me about her being a god. It’s not that Lauren’s ‘status’ was _that_ important, but it was a part of who we were and considering the Anam Cara, it was good information to have.  But nonetheless, Tamsin and I had a lot to discuss and even in the couple days since I saw her last, my mind was constantly going the ‘what ifs’ and ‘whys’ of her being back in town.

 

“Tamsin…”

 

“Hmm?” she asked through her large gulp from the bottle.

 

“Why are you here?” I asked bluntly. I really didn’t want to beat around the bush any longer.

 

“Wow.  I feel so loved.”

 

“No, I mean… it’s not that I’m not happy to see you, I am.  There’s just… there’s a lot that’s gone on lately here and …”

 

“Your mom,” she answered directly.

 

“My mom? What about my mom?”

 

“Well, that’s partly why I’m here. I actually know a lot more about your situation than you think.”

 

“Oh? And just what do you know?”

 

“For starters, I know more about Lauren than you may.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“She’s a descendant of the Norse God Eire,” Tamsin spat out trying to catch me off guard.

 

“I know.”

 

“You do?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes, Tamsin. I know. Her mother is Ixtab as well.  What else you got?”

 

“Her father works with Valkyries, in fact, some speculate that he and his twin sister are part Valkyrie, but those are just rumors,” Tamsin looked down at her drink for a minute. It seemed like she was quickly out of information that may shock me – I was really glad Lauren and I had that talk.  “They’re not… nice people, Bo… Eire and Eira… I don’t know much about Lauren’s mother – in fact, I’ve never heard of her really. I can just tell that Lauren has Eired in here. Valkyries are able to pick up on it since we have some sort of connection.”

 

“Lauren, when she speaks about her parents, refers to them as Voldemort and Bellatrix,” I offered, taking a swig of my beer.

 

“What is that?” Tamsin asked, her face puzzled.

 

I laughed, shaking my head.  “No idea,” I admitted. “She says it’s from Harry Potter… I don’t know. I don’t understand half of the things she says,” I laughed.  “Lauren is a nerd… _my_ nerd, but still a nerd.”

 

“I just… be careful with her, Bo. I know what they’re capable of… I’ve seen it firsthand.”

 

“She’s not like them Tamsin.”

 

“I know she may not seem –“

 

“No, you don’t get it.  And I know you’re watching out for me, but… just get to know her. Keep an open mind.  She’s not like them. We have…so many of the same ideals, share so many values in life and in Fae politics.  She _left_ them. She _left_ and came here to get as far away as possible because she couldn’t emotionally handle what they were doing to people. She won’t tell me all of it. In fact, she kept her true identity a secret for a while – I think she thought I’d run. And I did run, but I ran _towards_ her, not away.”

 

“Wow, you’re really in love with her, aren’t you?”

 

I couldn’t help but smile.  “I am.”

 

“I’ll kick her ass – “

 

“I know.  But she won’t.  We’ve been through a lot together, Tamsin.  Speaking of – my mom?”

 

Tamsin sighed heavily.  “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

 

I shook my head. “You have no idea the things I’ve discovered in the past few months, Tamsin. I need to know about her.”

 

“How much do you know about your mom, Bo?  You said a few times that a lot has happened, but I need you to tell me what you know so that I can fill in the gaps.”

 

I nodded, my eyes drifting off towards a corner of the room for a moment.  “Isabeau had Lauren kidnapped.”

 

“What? What do you mean?”

 

I looked back at Tamsin, tears welling up in my eyes already.  “Let me start from the beginning, it’s just easier that way.”

 

“Okay, I’m listening.”

 

“I met Lauren at the start of the school year. We became very close, very fast. Tamsin, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. She…woke something up inside of me.  Lauren is an Eired and a conduit. She could mimic my Succubus abilities and feeding style. So of course on top of everything I was feeling, the sex was amazing. I mean nothing like I have ever had with anyone –“

 

“Okay…I get it. She’s a good fuck…continue.”

 

I rolled my eyes at Tamsin.  “Fine…Anyway, we began having problems with a species of Fae in the area– the Magina – who feed on intelligence. Dyson and Hale were called down to identify a few different bodies and with Lauren’s IQ and her abilities, we were all very… leery of the situation. Well, they –“

 

“Wait… did you say the Magina?”

 

“Yes. Wait, do you know about them?”

 

Tamsin shook her head.  “Nothing... continue.”

 

“No…you definitely know something…what do you know, Tamsin?”

 

Tamsin shook her head again.  “Seriously, Bo… continue.  I need to hear the rest of this…”

 

I looked at Tamsin strangely – I was confused. She definitely knew something, but I couldn’t determine what she did or did not do.  Tamsin put her hand on my knee, looking at me intently – letting me know she was listening. I wanted to stop and demand that she tell me everything, but that’s what we were doing – we were talking, going through things.  Despite my instincts, I decided to continue.  

 

“Well, they attacked Lauren and I after we were doing something in the laboratory – Lauren was doing something science-y to help the investigation and on our way out of the lab, they attacked us. Thankfully, Trick gave me the Siracon to fight them, just in case, and between Lauren and myself, we killed one.”

 

I paused for a moment, making sure that Tamsin had kept up before continuing.  

 

“We didn’t hear anything for a couple of weeks and Lauren was really stressed about her medical school interview. So I rented one of the beach houses at Mission Beach and in the middle of the night they broke into the beach house and took her. I tried fighting them off, but they were too strong and I got knocked out. I spent weeks searching for her, killed another Magina in the process… Dyson got called out and they found her body.  But it wasn’t her…. It was a shifter, only we didn’t know that then. The lab had matched Lauren’s DNA to the body, or so I thought.”

 

I took a deep breath. Was I really going to tell Tamsin all of this?  She said she needed to know. It was hard because I hadn’t told anyone the story – not really. I didn’t realize how hard it would be recalling the events, but it shouldn’t have surprised me - it was such a traumatic time for both Lauren and myself. Only I was still so focused on Lauren, even now, that I put off my own need to heal and to deal with it. Maybe talking about it with Tamsin was good.

 

“I was devastated.  I… I stopped feeding for weeks, Kenzi had to take care of me – she practically forced me up and out of bed.  Finally, something snapped inside of me and I went in the complete opposite direction. I started feeding off of anyone and everyone, thinking it would possibly numb the pain and I could just pretend like Lauren never happened.  But it didn’t work. There was this giant, Lauren-sized hole in me that no one else could fill or even begin to fill.  It felt like Isabeau was just urging me to move on and no one else really understood, so I packed up and went to the lake house to see my dad.  I begged him to tell me what I could do to get Lauren back, but then he said she wasn’t in the underworld.  And that’s…that’s when we ended up finding out that she had been taken and tortured and abused by the Magina.  She fought alongside of me when my dad, Darius and I went in to rescue her and she ended up hit in the head really really hard – “

 

“And that’s how she lost her hearing?”

 

I nodded.  “Yea…She’s an Eired, so she can heal better than humans, but I guess there are some things she cannot heal from. I don’t understand it, really. I mean, she’s not just any old descendant, she’s a god. She should be able to bypass all the weird Fae rules – “

 

“It doesn’t always work like that, Bo.”

 

“I know… I know…  Anyways, when I was there, in the Magina’s lair, I overheard them talking about Isabeau. They had made a pact with her of some sort – she gave them Lauren essentially and they could do what they wanted with her. It took a while, but after Lauren recovered – and after Christmas – I went to confront Isabeau. I figured there was something I was missing. My grandmother wouldn’t do that to me. She loves me. But when I asked her about it, she told me that it was true – she had sent the Magina to Lauren in order to divide the two of us. When I asked her ‘why’, her only response was that Lauren was Dark.”

 

“There’s got to be another reason than that…”

 

“That’s what I said, but she insists there isn’t.  Well, we got in a huge fight and she started saying something about mom and I caught her in a lie and then she and Trick started talking and some of the truth came out.  She told me that she had mom’s memories wiped and then made mom think that Hades raped her.  It makes sense now…why mom’s side of things and Isabeau’s side of things were so different from when my dad would talk to me and care for me and send you to watch me. But what I don’t’ understand is mom would act differently at different times… How sometimes she couldn’t wait to be near me and wanted to hold onto me for days and told me all these stories and then other times she pretended I didn’t exist. I remember it so clearly – it was like…mom’s memories returned for a short time and they kept re-wiping her memories or something. So many things didn’t make sense – and they still don’t!”

 

Tamsin stayed quiet, taking everything I was saying in and processing it.  I could tell her mind was going a mile a minute. She was right – she knew a lot more than I thought she did, I could see it all playing out on her face. But as she requested, I was going to finish catching her up.  

 

“Isabeau and I got into it pretty bad.  Lauren and Isabeau got into it worse.  It was probably the first time Lauren has actually scared me. She was fierce – I thought she was going to kill Isabeau because she was draining her of her chi so rapidly. But I finally broke through to her and she stopped.  Afterwards, like a few days after, Lauren and I kept noticing that we were each getting stronger and she was getting… almost hungry. We didn’t think much of it, but when Lauren went for her make-up medical school interview, Isabeau caught up with me on campus and told me that we needed to talk…that it was urgent and crucial to my life and my relationship with Lauren. So I met her at the bungalow and she told me the weirdest thing – that Succubi have… something like a soul-mate, only different. It’s one person who can complete them, but they don’t know it right away. It’s called an Anam Cara and the bond begins after a verbal or gesture of commitment and then the bond continues to grow in strength for like a year.  There’s all these things that go along with it – Lauren and I have been trying to figure it out, because apparently, she’s mine… but one of those things is that both the Succubi and their Anam Cara become _almost_ immortal –very little can harm them. Another thing is that the succubus starts becoming part ‘whatever’ their partner is and their partner becomes part succubus.  We’re figuring it out, slowly, but what I don’t understand is how Lauren almost killed Isabeau.  I could see it – Isabeau’s life force was next to nothing. She was dying and had Lauren fed even a millisecond more, Isabeau would have died.”

 

“Bo, you kind of lost me…”

 

“How can I explain this…? If one of the benefits of finding your Anam Cara is that you become almost indestructible… and Isabeau says her Anam Cara is Trick, then how could Lauren almost have killed Isabeau? It doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Wow, Bo.  That’s really a lot going on,” Tamsin empathized.

 

“I wish that was the end of if…” I trailed off, take a long drink of my beer.

 

We sat in silence for a few minutes, Tamsin scratching off the label of her beer incessantly and me fidgeting with my fingers and the beer bottle as my eyes scanned the room, my mind playing things over and over making sure that I had pretty much told the blonde everything.

 

“Your mom was my assignment, Bo,” Tamsin spit out suddenly.

 

My eyes darted to Tamsin. “What? Why didn’t you tell –“

 

“I couldn’t,” she interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. “I had to give my blood oath that while I was in Venezuela, I wouldn’t tell anyone where I was or why I was there.”

 

“Who did you give your blood oath to?” I asked, trying to piece everything together.

 

Tamsin sighed heavily, “the Morrigan.”

 

_Why would the Morrigan…_ I scooted closer to Tamsin, searching her eyes for information.  “What happened to her? Why aren’t you there with her now? Why was she there to begin with?” I had so many questions and I knew I was tossing them out to Tamsin faster than she could answer but none of this made sense – absolutely none of it.

 

Tamsin went to speak, but then sighed again, thinking her words carefully.  “Your mom had false memories implanted into her – it wasn’t just things that your grandmother may have told her.  She literally had her memories wiped and then…replaced. But… for some reason, she keeps…”

 

“She keeps what?”

 

“Your grandparents have been trying to keep her memories wiped for over two decades and they haven’t been able to succeed. It keeps fading. The false memories…they don’t implant the way they should.  The latest –“

 

“Wait - you knew?”  I barked at the blonde.

 

“What?”

 

“Tamsin, you knew?” I asked again, repeating myself.

 

“I knew what?”

 

I stood up, my blood hot and boiling as I began pacing the room. Tamsin knew? She knew that my grandparents had been wiping her memories? She knew that they weren’t sticking? She _knew_ and she didn’t tell me? She knew what my mother had done…all of those inconsistencies, all of the times that my mother’s actions didn’t add up… and she didn’t tell me?

 

“How long have you known?” I shouted at her as I stopped pacing and stood firmly in one spot.

 

Tamsin stood up to face me, her hands on her hips in her typical ‘Tamsin power stance’.  

 

“How. Long. Tamsin?”

 

“A while. I’ve known for a while.”

 

“A while?” I shouted.  “Exactly how fucking long is ‘a while’ Tamsin?”

 

“Since you were 15.”

 

“You’ve fucking known since I was 15?” I screamed at her.   “And you didn’t bother to fucking tell me?”

 

“You were a child, Ysabeau!”

 

“Don’t fucking patronize me, Tamsin.  You should have told me!  So what? You just…decided to let me never figure it out? Is that it?”

 

“It was just after you told your mom to leave, Bo. I went and talked to your dad and he told me his suspicions…he told me what he knew and then I went and confronted your grandmother.”

 

“ _You_ confronted her?”

 

“Is that so hard to believe, Bo? I’m on _your_ side.”

 

“If you were on my side, _why_ didn’t you tell me about my mother?”

 

“Because your _father_ told me not to.  He didn’t know exactly what had happened, but he knew something did.”

 

“No. You don’t get to blame this on him. You made a choice.”

 

“To protect you. If Isabeau did that to your mom, what more could she have done to _you_ , Bo? Had you known… You would have been irrational.  You’ve always been protective and I saw how hard it was for you to tell her to leave.”

 

“But I wouldn’t have told her _to_ leave had I known!”

 

“Bo, she needed to go. If she would have stayed here, they would have kept doing that to her!”

 

“But I could have _helped_!”

 

“How, Bo? How could you have helped? You wouldn’t have believed me if I told you about Isabeau!”

 

“Yes I would have!”

 

“Really? Really? You think you would have believed me if I told you that the one person you adored more than _anything_ on this planet was conspiring against your mother, you would have believed me?”

 

Tears streamed down my hot flushed cheeks as I stood there glaring at the tall blonde, anger and rage building up inside me.

 

“Your lack of telling me, almost cost me Lauren, Tamsin,” I hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“Bo, that’s not fair. I didn’t know she would have done something like that. I didn’t even know Lauren existed.”

 

“But if you would have _told_ me, I would have been aware, Tamsin!”

 

“This is going in circles! I’m out.  When you think you can talk to me and have an actual adult conversation, you know where to find me.”

 

Tamsin headed for the front door and the moment she opened it, I slammed it shut.

 

“Where is my mother, Tamsin?”

 

The blonde rolled her eyes and took two steps back into the living room.

 

“She’s here, Bo.  In San Diego.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Stop fucking lying to me, Tamsin,” I scolded, my eyes shifting blue as the rage boiled my blood.

 

“I’m not lying, Ysabeau. I don’t know why she came back.”

 

“What was your purpose with her?”

 

The blonde crossed her arms in front of her, taking a deep breath.  “The Morrigan sees her as liability and a possible…asset. Evony has been trying to expose your grandmother for who she really is and what she is capable of.  The Light Fae has been eating out of Isabeau’s and Trick’s hands for centuries. The Morrigan had me go keep an eye on her.  Just survey her – make sure she was safe and keep track of any Fae who went to visit her.  If your mother traveled, I traveled.”

 

“Why would Evony care so much?”

 

“She knew that the false memories wouldn’t last on your mother the way they do on other Fae. No one knows why. Sometimes they last a year, other times the last a couple years. Evony wants to offer your mother asylum.  To try to help her.”

  
“You’re not answering my question.”

 

“Why does Evony want to help her?  I don’t know, Bo. I don’t always ask, I just do what I’m told. I’m a Valkyrie…a soldier. I don’t make the rules.”

 

“No, but you don’t tend to follow them either.”

 

“Watch it, Bo…”

 

I took a deep, calming breath. The fact was, Tamsin and I knew each other too well, sometimes. We knew how to get under each other’s skins and we knew what to say to piss the other one off – it was the same with Kenzi and me. Tamsin only ever broke ‘the rules’ when it came to me. There were many times she cross the Light/Dark lines to protect me or do something to help me. Aside from that, she toed the line several times, but she tended to keep within the very loose and minimal guidelines of the Dark.

 

“Who is watching her now?”

 

“I have a couple of trusted people from the Dark Fae guard keeping an eye on her.”

 

“I want you to take me to her.”

 

“No.  Not right now.”

 

“Tamsin, you owe me this much.”

 

“Bo, right now is not the time. She is disoriented. She is looking for something, but she doesn’t appear to know what. We have to wait to see what she is going to lead us to.  It may be the only way to save her.”

 

“Save her?  What do you mean save her?”

 

“Your mother…” Tamsin paused, trying to compose her thoughts.  “Her life force is draining.  She’s…dying, Bo.”

 

“How is that possible?”

 

“I don’t know.  I’ve talked to your dad and he’s got people looking into it.  But she’s dying. And we need to see what she is after.”

 

“Then let me help!”

 

“I can’t. I don’t know what it may do or not do to her if she sees you. I don’t know what kind of mental state she is in, exactly.  If you go see her now, it may ruin any chance we have to help her!”

 

I leaned back against the door with a huff, my mind reeling. I wanted to do something – I needed to do something and here Tamsin was, telling me to sit still. Did she remember who I was, or had she forgotten being so far away for so long?

 

“Bo, I know you want to help and there may come a time when you can or when I will need you to. But now is not that time.”

 

“I can help get her memories back – “

 

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

 

I scowled at Tamsin before looking away.  “I don’t…I don’t know.”

 

“Bo, just give us some time, okay? I will keep you updated.”

 

“Like you did before?” I scoffed.

 

Tamsin put her hands up in defense.  “Okay. I deserved that. But you know now. And I promise that I will let you know everything that happens. If you want to try to find a way to help get her memories back…if that’s something you think you are able to do and want to do, fine.  But let us keep watching over her. We need to figure out what she is doing.”

 

I crossed my arms in front of my chest as I continued to lean back against the door.  “Fine.”

 

A few moments passed. Tamsin and I remained stationed in our set positions.

 

“What do you know about the Magina?” I blurted out.

 

“Bo…”

 

“No,” I stated firmly, standing upright.  “You told me to tell you the full story. I did. Now you tell me what you know.”

 

Tamsin’s phone buzzed at her side.  She lifted it from its holder and appeared to reply to a text.

 

“I have to go…”

 

“I don’t give a damn what you have to do. We aren’t done talking.”

 

“It was Dyson. He needs me. I need to get down to the station.”

 

“He can wait.”

 

Tamsin was getting extremely irritated with me – I didn’t care. She knew something about the people that took Lauren – and I wanted to know what.

 

“Fine,” she growled. “The Magina don’t just work with any person or Fae, Bo. Eire and Eira have significant ties to them – in what fashion I’m not sure. It’s more of a rumor around Valhalla.  I’m sure you know that Magina are attracted to people of extreme intelligence, but they are also attracted to people with… how do I say this…?  Mystical remnants? Magical echoes? I honestly don’t know what to call it. Essentially, they must see some form of magical or mystical residue around her…possibly in her aura that signifies she has either performed of been the victim of great, all-encompassing magic.

 

“Okay.... and?”

 

“You said that Isabeau and the Magina made a pact. The Magina wouldn’t have done that with just anyone.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“If the Magina made a pact with your grandmother, that means they seem some sort of benefit for them out of it.”

 

“So Isabeau has some sort of magical…residue?”

 

“I don’t know.  Like I said, there are a lot of rumors and I only know what I hear. But I do know that the Magina don’t just go around making pacts with anyone.”

 

“Isabeau said that she and the Father had a history.”

 

“Did she mention that there are many ‘fathers’?”

 

I shook my head.  “No.”

 

‘The Magina have smaller clans and the Father can be reincarnated. They never really die.”

 

“What?” I asked, my face contorting.  “No… I killed him.”

 

“You did what?”

 

“I killed the Father.”

 

“That’s impossible, Bo. Fathers are almost immortal. Their soul or essence travels and can accompany a different body. So you may have killed that body, but you didn’t kill _him_. It takes a lot more than a sword to kill the Father.”

 

I began to pace again. Wow, this had really been an intense conversation.  “Okay, so let me see if I’m getting this correctly.  Something is ‘special’ about Isabeau because the Magina don’t just work with anyone – possible magical residue. Meaning…what? Someone did something to her?”

 

“It’s possible. She could be emanating the side effects of a spell or some other magical component.”

 

“Like an Anam Cara?”

 

“I don’t know, Bo. I don’t know much about the bond that you share with Lauren.  However, it may be possible.”

 

“But things with Isabeau and the Anam Cara don’t add up…” I reasoned to myself.

 

Tamsin shrugged.  “I wish I could help with that part.”

 

“And secondly, Fathers of Magina…their souls never die?”

 

“I wouldn’t say never, but they don’t die like other Magina do, or other Fae for that matter. They reincarnate and assume a different form.”

 

“So the Father that I ‘killed’ could essentially have any form?”

 

“Theoretically speaking…yes.”

 

“Even you?”

 

“The Father typically would chose a male form to reincarnate as. I’m not sure of the specifics.  But I may be able to help you find someone who does.”

 

“I need to find this out.”

 

“Bo… I know this is a lot… but I really do I have to get to Dyson…”

 

I took a deep breath.  “Okay.  I’m going to go to the school and keep an eye on Lauren.”

 

“Are you going to tell her?”

 

“Million-dollar question, right?”

 

“She deserves to know, Bo.”

 

I nodded.  “I know.”

 

“Don’t keep secrets from her – it’ll cause you both a lot of pain and it’ll cause a lot of harm.”

 

“When did you get all relationship-guru?”

 

“I know a lot more than I appear to, Bo.”

 

“Thanks…I will tell her. Maybe over a few shots.”

 

“So where are you taking her tonight?” Tamsin asked, gathering her things.

 

“What do you mean, tonight?”

 

“Bo…”

 

“Tamsin…” I asked, looking straight at the blonde.

 

“Bo…its Valentine’s Day…”

 

“Fuck…”

 

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

I picked up my phone and looked at the time.  7:12pm.  I knew Lauren said she was going to be late, but I didn’t figure she meant past 7 – at least not getting off of campus. Honestly, it was getting colder by the minute and I really just wanted to get warm. I would have preferred to give her the bouquet of roses as she walked out of the building, but perhaps Lauren, in her typical fashion, just got caught up in her science. 

I walked into the building and flashed the security guard a smile as I leaned over the counter. He shook his head at me and handed me an access badge.  

“Thanks,” I whispered with a wink before shoving off the security information desk and walking down the hall towards the elevator.  

When I reached Lauren’s lab, I stopped in my tracks. It was dark; no lights were on, no people could be seen… in fact, the whole fifth floor seemed to be deserted. I took a walk in search of the fifth floor core lab – a common area that Lauren described to me once. I figured maybe she was in there working on some fancy, expensive piece of equipment. It took me a good ten minutes to locate the large facility, and while the lights were on and students and/or faculty were present –no Lauren.

I looked around the room strangely – surely I was missing something. 

“Can I help you find something?” a young boy asked, stepping into my visual field. 

“Umm… maybe.  Do you know Lauren Lewis?” 

“Yea,” he smiled, noting the roses in my hand.  “I know Lauren, but she’s not here right now. You just missed her. She took the rest of the day off. She wasn’t feeling well and didn’t want to contaminate her cell lines. Do you have her email? Or if you leave me your name, I’ll put a note on her bench…”

“No, I’ll just text her.  Thanks…”  I trailed off, turning on my heel and walking out of the lab area entirely.  

When I reached the outside of the building, I set the roses down on one of the tables and grabbed my phone from my back pocket before pressing Lauren’s picture to Facetime her.  Within moments, the pictured blonde woman appeared on my screen, her eyes brightening up as she saw it was me. 

“Hey baby,” she greeted.  “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon.”

“Are you okay?” I signed quickly, my heart racing. 

“I’m perfect. Bo…what’s wrong?”

“Where are you?”

“On campus.”

“Bullshit,” I retorted verbally, moving my head out of the camera’s way so that she could see the front of her lab building behind me.  

Lauren sighed heavily. “Okay.  Give me twenty minutes and come to my apartment. I was trying to surprise you.”

“What?”

“Just…you’re going to ruin it.”

“I went into your lab and one of the guys said that you weren’t feeling well.  Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Bo.”

“Then when aren’t you at lab? Why didn’t you call me?”

“Ysabeau!” Lauren voice sounded exasperated and it made my mind stop reeling. “I’m not sick. I feel perfect. I told Anthony what I needed to so that he would switch my cultures out because I had something else I needed to do.”

“What – “ 

“And before you ask ‘what’, just meet me at my apartment in about twenty minutes and it’ll all make sense. Can you do that?”

I nodded.  

“I love you. I’ll see you in twenty, okay?”

I nodded again.  “I love you, too.”

“Be careful getting to me.”

“I will be.”

Lauren blew me a kiss and then the video cut off. 

Well that was weird 

It’d only take ten minutes or so to get to the apartment, but it was getting colder by the second and I really didn’t fancy standing outside any longer.  With a deep sigh, I grabbed the flowers off the table and headed for my car. I figured I could at least keep warm and listen to some music, or I could just take the scenic route to the apartment – that would buy me a little extra time.  

The truth was, knowing that she was okay and lied to leave lab and have someone else do a part of her work worried me more than if she had actually not been feeling well. Lauren never left lab early, in fact, it was quite the opposite, and worse – she never, ever, ever had someone else do any task for her unless it was completely 100% out of her control.  

On top of Lauren’s odd behavior, knowing that the Father hadn’t actually died made me even more nervous. He could be anyone – probably male, but still.  Anthony could have been the Father and I would never know. Even if I just looked at how many males were in Lauren’s life in some fashion – Lauren’s mentoring professor and her lab mates, her Deaf friends, people at the college of medicine, other class mates, random students or people at the university – the Father could seriously be anyone. 

And several questions remained – did he have a vendetta against me? Against Lauren? Would he use Lauren to get to me? Did Isabeau know? Did Trick? I needed to talk to Lauren. She was obviously planning something, but whatever it was… it may need to wait until we had this talk. No more secrets. 

As directed, twenty minutes from ending our phone call, I hit the doorbell of Lauren’s apartment.  Evony, having some foresight when Lauren was in the hospital back in early December, had had auditory accommodations installed in Lauren’s apartment, including flashing lights for when the doorbell rang or the fire alarm went off – something I still needed to seriously talk to Lauren about with the main apartment.  

Okay, so to be honest, I felt like I was dropping the ball on a lot of things. There was so much going on, so much happening already and it was like every day brought on a new round of stresses and things to do. I was trying to keep up as much as I could, but sometimes the small things would fall…and sometimes the not-so-small things would fall. 

I kept internally kicking myself for forgetting it was Valentine’s Day; Lauren had been moved in for just over a month and yet we still had no housing accommodations for her. I was trying my hardest to balance school, work at the gym, Lauren, and the Rescue mission on top of all of the Anam Cara, my grandparents, now my mom…it was getting to be overwhelming.  And now…add the Father on top of that. 

I tried to keep strong for Lauren. If I thought I was going through a lot, she must have been going through hell. She needed me to be strong for her, needed me to figure things out for her, needed me to have it together…for her. Right now, I knew, she was drawing off of my strength and so I had to be the strongest of the two of us, but I could see myself starting to crash. I just couldn’t let myself. I had to figure this out, I had to keep on my feet, and I had to make sure that I took care of the two of us. 

The front door of Lauren’s apartment opened to reveal – nothing. She wasn’t standing in the doorway. Instead I had a full view of a candlelit living room and dining room.  I walked through the open threshold and the door shut behind me, almost automatically. I turned around and there was Lauren, standing against the inside of the door, in sheer red, lacy lingerie, her long blonde hair flowing down a single shoulder, her light brown eyes fixed upon mine. 

I swallowed hard, licking my lips as I surveyed every inch of her lithe form. Words couldn’t form in my head and every negative or anxiety-inducing thought was purged from my brain.  

Lauren looked down at the bouquet of roses in my hand.   

“For me?” she asked, her eyes catching mine once again.  

I nodded, barely able to lift my arm up to hand them to her.  Lauren smiled devilishly as she sauntered towards me, eventually taking the flowers from my grasp, inhaling their essence and then transporting them to the kitchen. 

I turned on my heel, but stood in place as I watched her care for the flowers, cutting their stems and placing them one by one in a vase while accentuating her movements to flaunt her flawless form.  It wasn’t fair that she could read my sexual energy now – though the look on my face did make every thought forming in my head quite obvious, succubus abilities not required. 

“So, I realized that it was Valentine’s Day and that we hadn’t talked about anything,” Lauren began, coming back into the open area., “and while I was thinking of what we could do, I also realized that these past few days… the past month, actually, has been a lot about me and little about you.”

Lauren’s eyes locked with mine as she came within an inch of our bodies touching. She trailed her fingers lightly against the fabric of my jacket, the leather lightly pressing into my skin. 

“It’s actually something I’ve been thinking for a while, if I’m honest. I know I’ve had a lot going on, but you have too.  And you make sure that I am taking care of in every sense of the word.  You do everything you can for me. You always have.  But I can tell that you’ve been stressed lately.  The succubus kind of overtook the Eired, but if I put all of that aside and just be me… just Lauren… I can tell that you are overwhelmed and stressed.”

I started to shake my head, but Lauren pressed her fingers against my lips and I stilled my movements.  

“I don’t want you to pretend, Bo.  You don’t have to pretend.  And…there’s a lot I want to talk about… things I think we should talk about. I’ve been kind of selfish lately and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be.”

Lauren slipped her hands under my leather jacket and began sliding it off of my shoulders and down my arms until she was able to take the garment in her hands and drape it over the couch.  

“But right now… we aren’t going to talk,” she stated firmly.

My skin started to buzz with anticipation, my breath quickening.  How was it that Lauren could be so adorable and so geeky, and then so sexy and so seducing?  I was one very lucky Succubus. 

“We’re not?” I signed back to her.

The blonde shook her head lightly, her hair brushing against the sides of her face, her lips pressed together.  “No. No talking.”

She reached out, her fingers trailing the left side of my face.  My eyes fluttered closed as I pressed into her hand.  Lauren’s touch was everything – it was comforting, exciting, soothing, igniting… it was everything. With one simple touch, Lauren could calm me down or set me on fire – and I would have it no other way. 

“I want to take care of you, Bo.”

She hooked her index finger under my chin and slowly brought my lips to hers. We kissed slowly, savoring the taste of each other. I brought my hands to the sides of her face, my fingers tangling lightly into silken strands of her blonde hair. 

Our tongues danced slowly with one another, the passion and need increasing gradually – we were not in a rush. Lauren wasn’t hungry – or if she was, she was suppressing it and controlling it to allow such a passionate interaction.  

Lauren broke the kiss, but only to lightly press her lips against my chin and then my jaw line, leisurely working her way to my neck.  I held onto her, my hands gliding down to her back. The feeling of the sheer fabric beneath my palms sent a wave of arousal through me and for a brief moment, my eyes flashed blue, but I swallowed hard and centered myself. I wanted to just be “Bo”, not the succubus. 

Lauren had been right – I had been stressed, and apparently, I hadn’t done a good enough job at hiding it. Yet, deep down, I knew hiding it wasn’t healthy…not if we were going to make it together.  At the club, we talked about honesty – and I knew that I had to open myself up to her and let her see…and let her take care of me the way she was wanting to.  

My head rolled on my shoulders, giving Lauren more access as she continued to trail her lips against my skin.  She held onto my neck and lower back gingerly, pulling me into her, angling me just the way she wanted me. It was making my head spin and my mind cloudy, and everything outside of the apartment walls beginning to melt off of me. 

Lauren kissed, licked, and gently bit every exposed area of my neck and throat a hundred times, and when she could no longer find naïve skin, she grabbed my face, and kissed me hard – her tongue entering my mouth assertively, pushing my muscle down, and effectively setting my core ablaze. 

She broke the kiss and reached behind her to take my hand before turning around and leading me into the bedroom.  She pulled me in front of her, her hand meeting the side of my face lightly and pulling me into a deep kiss. She walked me towards the foot of the bed and tapped roughly at my shoulders.  I fell backwards, landing on the bed in sitting position.  Lauren took two steps towards me and stood between my thighs as she reached for the hem of my shirt, bringing it up and over my head. Goosebumps appeared on my searing hot skin as my upper half was exposed to the cool air of the room.  

Before I knew it, I was sitting on the bed completely naked and Lauren was straddling my lap, her red lace completely intact. Scalding heat emanated from her center and my mind reeled as I imagined how warm and wet she was, but with as much care as Lauren was taking to ensure that every inch of my skin was worshipped – not kissed, but completely and wholly worshipped – I knew I wouldn’t be finding out if my assumptions were correct any time in the immediate future.  

The blonde took great care undoing every bobby pin in my hair as she kissed my neck, my shoulders, and my collarbone. When the last pin was out, she ran her fingers through my dark locks, effectively undoing my half an hours’ worth of morning hair prep. I moaned slightly as she pressed her finger tips into my scalp and continued to massage the sensitive area, rubbing her thumbs and fingers in small circles, trying to eradicate the tension stored there.  

I leaned into her and kissed the hollow of her throat, but instead of allowing me to kiss her more, she took the opportunity to move her hands down towards the base of my head and back of my neck and continue her skilled hand movements there.   I rested my forehead against her chest as her magical fingers discovered every tense knot and tight muscle. 

“Baby…” Lauren called to me, her voice full of concern.  

I lifted my head off of her chest and caught her eyes.  “What? What’s wrong?”

She looked back at me, her eyes worried.  

We held onto each other’s gaze for a few moments until Lauren sighed heavily.  “New plan,” she stated firmly, getting off my lap.  “Lay down on your stomach.”

“What?” I asked. 

“Go…lay.  On your stomach.”

“But…” I tried to protest.

“Bo… seriously? I still plan on making love to you, but it’s clear you need some other attention, too. Doctor’s orders,” she asserted, her expression completely set. 

I knew that tone.  

With a deep breath, I relented, crawling backwards on the bed and turning so that I was lying on my stomach, my bare ass to the ceiling.  Within moments, I felt warm oil against the middle of my back followed by Lauren’s strong hands.  I groaned loudly as Lauren worked her fingers into the tight, unrelenting muscles of my back and shoulders. 

On her journey she found several knots and what she called ‘trigger points’ that radiated pain down into my legs and up into my arms.  I guess succubi healing didn’t cover muscle tightness or stress? Or was this all from my earlier talk with Tamsin?  I had no real way of knowing. What I did know, however, was that Lauren’s study in anatomy was definitely proving useful.  

The blonde didn’t stop at my back and shoulders. She continued rubbing her hands over and massaging out the knots in my arms, and down my sides, up into the base of my neck and shoulders again, and even went down into my butt.  It took me several minutes to acclimate to the sensation of Lauren’s hands rubbing my ass, because, frankly, it tickled. That was of course until she found this secret area along my, according to her, SI joint which made me feel like cutting my hips and legs off all together.  

She took her time, never moving onto another part of my body until the muscle she was working on had been fully taken care of. It was heaven.  Her fingers had been working on the muscles of my calves, but as she finished a slight shiver shot up my body as the tips of her digits lightly grazed the inside of my right thigh. 

“How does that feel now?” she asked, her voice slightly lower and dripping with arousal.

I lifted up onto my arms slightly and looked back at her. She had been controlling her hunger and I could see her struggling to control it now.  

“Amazing,” I signed with one hand, as I turned over to sit up.  

I sat up on my knees and inched myself towards her, grabbing the back of her neck and crashing our lips together.  I knew she wanted to take care of me completely – and boy was I thankful for it.  I had always loved Lauren’s hands on my body, but when she took the time to massage me – it was better than anything that I had experienced. Well, almost anything.  

Lauren responded to the sudden kiss, her body shifting to situate against me as I leaned backwards, pulling her on top of me, my hands seeking skin underneath the sheer material. When the lingerie kept me from touching my favorite places, I pushed the fabric up over her breasts and then over her head, forcing our lips to reluctantly break apart for a moment.  Once her perfect body was rid the flimsy, obstructive material, I palmed her breasts as she leaned down into me resuming the dance our lips had to suspend.  

A shiver shot down my spine as Lauren’s nipples hardened in my palms. I took the erect buds between my fingers and tweaked them lightly, eliciting a high pitched gasp from the blonde above me. 

I smirked and lifted my head up slightly to grab her bottom lip between my teeth.  I tugged on the flesh lightly, resting my head back down on the mattress. She moaned, her eyes slamming shut. I let go of her lip, only to recapture it with mine, letting my tongue soothe the bruise. She ground her hips downwards in response. 

As our lips continued to dance, our tongues meeting and parting, I let go of her breasts and brought my hands to her ass, sliding the delicate fabric of her panties off her hips and guiding her to straddle one of my muscular thighs.  The pooled wetness between her thighs allowed her to glide up and down my skin easily. I could tell when her clit would rub against me at just the right angle – she would falter just the slightest bit. Lauren’s new position allowed her own thigh to settle right against my core and as slick as I was, my lips parted the moment she pressed her muscle against my center, allowing me to rock back and forth against her in attempt to relieve some of the overwhelming ache. 

The blonde broke the kiss, slowly opening her eyes to meet mine.  Her eyes scanned mine, her hands traveling from my hair down the skin of my jaw and onto my throat, and then across the side of my left collar bone.  She smiled at me as goosebumps appeared suddenly on my skin.   

She used her other hand to tilt my head to the side as her lips landed on my jaw. She continued to kiss up my jaw line, finally reaching my ear.  She took my earlobe between her teeth and tugged on it – I squirmed beneath her, electricity shooting into my core.  Her strong tongue ran across the ridges of my ear before her teeth scraped the newly wet skin. I gasped loudly, pulling away from her only to look into her molten soft brown eyes. She smirked at me, her coined mischievous expression plastered across her face.  

She lifted herself up, her thigh no longer making contact where I craved it, before she dipped her head down to my neck, latching onto a sensitive patch of skin.  I clawed at her back as my body rose up to meet hers, my core throbbing – wanting her, needing her. She continued kissing and biting every inch of my neck and shoulders and then moved down to my chest and in between my large breasts. 

"Lauren..." I groaned, writhing against the comforter.

She gave my sternum one last kiss before flinging her hair to the side and looking up at me.

"Please," I begged, signing and saying the word, as if telling her in two languages would help.

She shook her head. "I know what you want and you’ll have it. But for now...let me worship you. You are a goddess after all."

I dropped my head back onto the mattress in frustration. Lauren giggled against the skin of my ribs as she kissed every millimeter of flesh available to her. There was nothing for me to do but lay back and enjoy.

It wasn't that I didn't enjoy Lauren kissing me...very much the opposite. I just preferred instant gratification. 

I moaned loudly and spread my legs wide as she settled in between my thighs to kiss and nip at my lower stomach and hip bones. Blonde strands of hair danced along my muscles causes them to jump at the feather light touch.  I threaded my fingers in her hair, pushing the strands back and reveling in the silky-smooth texture.  We had been together for months but sometimes I still couldn't believe that this goddess chose me. 

I sighed deeply as she continued down my body, her hands reaching down towards my shins and leisurely trailing upwards with the faintest of touches, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  

A hard kiss to my inner thigh jarred me from my peaceful paradise and set my body on fire, subsequent hard pressed kisses fueling the flames within me.  I began to writhe and squirm under her rough kisses, my body responding in the way she was commanding it to.  My core ached for her, my center becoming increasingly hot and wet as she inched towards her destination. 

The light pressure of her tongue and against my outer lips elicited a guttural moan that I could no longer contain.  

Mmm you really are dripping.

"Fuck," I breathed out, lifting my hips up to get more of her. 

"Be patient, Bo."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I swiped my tongue against my bottom lip to moisten the chapped skin. 

The next pass of her tongue spread my lips and I felt her moan into my cunt as she tasted me. Strong hands grabbed at my hips and ass, securing my lower half to her mouth, her tongue gliding through my drenched folds. 

I didn't know when I began, but my hips took a life of their own as I ground up into her.  I felt her smile just a moment before her tongue darted into my core. My walls tried to clench around her skilled muscle, but she pulled out too fast, licking her way up to my throbbing bundle of nerves. She took the pulsating nub between her lips and sucked on it lightly, her tongue licking the edges and flicking the hood.

A string of curses left my lips as I moved my hands from her hair to the comforters, gripping it so tightly my knuckles became ghostly white as the skin stretched over the bones. She purred into me and the vibrations send shot a shiver through my nerves. 

You taste so fucking good, Bo.

I thrashed my head from side to side as her tongue lavished me inside and out, pure pleasure coursing through my veins.  I could feel my orgasm building, but I didn’t want to come like this – I want her to come with me. I wanted us to come together. 

I tugged at Lauren’s hair and guided her up my body until I could reach her lips.  I kissed her passionately, my fingers wound tightly in her hair. With a growl, I rolled us over, my body reacting to tasting myself on her tongue.  Lauren let out a sharp breath and a whine when I broke the kiss and began teasing her neck, my fingertips trailing lightly along her sides, down to the outside of her thigh and back up the inside, stopping just short of her groin.  

The blonde moaned lightly, her body squirming beneath me, her breasts rubbing against mine from her accentuated movements. I smiled against her neck before trailing downwards, kissing every patch of flesh I met until I reached her perfect breasts.  I grabbed them roughly as I took a pointed nipple between my lips, my tongue rolling over the sensitive bud again and again.  Lauren’s hands tangled tightly in my hair, pulling the strands slightly and causing a small amount of welcomed pain to shoot through my spine. I hissed against her breast and with one last flick to her nipple I lifted up and crashed our lips together, my right hand grabbing a fistful of hair at the base of her neck roughly. Lauren moaned loudly in response, her body thrashing beneath me, our legs shifting so we could get closer, hands moving downwards.  

I slipped my middle finger between her drenched folds and my head became foggy, partly from feeling her underneath my fingers and partly from the way she was teasing my opening. I broke the kiss and pulled her head back just a tad using my grip on her hair.  The moment her cobalt eyes stared back at me, I thrust three of my fingers deep into her core.  I loved watching Lauren pause when I entered her. It was one of the few times she came to a complete stop. Her face would tense and set in the most exquisite way as she bore down, taking all of me into her, her walls expanding to accommodate the width of my three digits. 

Lauren took a deep, centering breath and slipped her fingers inside of me – first one, then two, then matching my three all in quick succession. I gasped as her fingers made their way inside of me, her tips deep within me. Lauren withdrew her fingers, deliberately dragging her curved fingertips against my channel, causing my walls to contract around her. 

She continued to leisurely move her digits in and out of me and I mimicked her slow, languid thrusts as her cobalt eyes remained locked on mine.  She lifted her head up to kiss me and use her strength to easily roll us back, so that she was on top of me, our bodies never disconnecting from one another.

As our tongues dueled playfully and our hips danced on fingers, Lauren reached for my free hand and tangled our fingers together, our entwined hands resting just above my head as our breath became laborious and uneven. We drove our hands into one another faster, deeper, and harder causing our skin to glisten with sweat, our respective orgasms building quickly and from deep within.  

She pulled back, breaking the kiss, her mouth falling open as I curled my fingers inside of her, automatically pressing against the spongy, swollen flesh of her front wall. She used the power of her legs to drive into me harder, her thumb gliding up between my folds and trapping my erect clit beneath the moving digit. I bucked my hips widely up at her as she ground down hard against me, our interlocking hands straining against one another, using the strength of one another’s arms for leverage to get deeper, thrust harder. 

Lauren curled her fingers inside of me. I yelled out, my orgasm breaking over the edge, my body stiffening as I rode the massive waves of pleasure over and over. Lauren followed closely behind me. There was nothing like feeling her walls grip onto my fingers, refusing to let to as she stilled above me, juices pouring out of her and flowing down my wrists.  

I used all of my energy to lift my head up and capture her lips in a searing kiss before drawing her chi.  Within a few moments, Lauren reversed the feed and we each began thrusting into one another again, taking turns feeding off each other.  Before long the now normal golden glow illuminated our sweat-coated skin as we finally came down off our last individual climaxes. Lauren practically fell on top of me and I did the best I could to roll us to the side, just a bit. 

We stayed entwined with each other for several minutes as we slowly came down off our high.  After removing my fingers from Lauren, I couldn’t help but to bring them to my lips, licking off every last drop of her peach-like essence. 

“I could stay like this all night long,” Lauren admitted, snuggling into me further, her head resting on my breasts.

I hummed, kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly to me. 

“Bo,” Lauren asked, pulling back after a few moments of snuggling close with me. 

I looked at her questioningly.  “Hmm?”

“What’s going on?” 

I took a deep breath and centered myself by pushing her silky blonde locks out of her face and behind her ear.  

“Is it that bad?” she followed-up, reading my expression, I assumed. 

I frowned slightly, my fingers moving from her hair to trailing down her jaw and then falling to trace her shoulder and upper arm. 

“We need to talk, and it’s going to be more than I can sign lying in bed with you.”

“Okay, then let’s get dressed, get some tea and talk – “

“In a minute. Right now, I just want to hold you close, okay?”

Lauren nodded.  “Okay.”

She snuggled into me once again.  In a few minutes, once we sat down to talk, the entire perception of her world was going to change. For just a few minutes longer, I wanted to spare her that pain.


	53. Chapter 53

She sat across from me on the couch, her eyes dark and locked on mine, her features hard, her lips pursed, but her breath weirdly even, almost…calm.

 

I searched Lauren’s face for a sign – for anything really, as I tried to gauge her reaction to what I had told her. She was a mix of emotions – I could feel the tension and the confliction within her, but I couldn’t pinpoint _how_ she was feeling. It was complex – too complex for me to sift through. I waited, for several minutes, but Lauren remained silent as she sat in almost perfect posture on the couch, completely unmoving.

 

"Say something..." I finally begged, the anxiety within me growing from Lauren’s lack of verbal response.

 

I sat and watched as Lauren's eyes flickered, becoming mixed with crimson and cobalt flecks.  

_Well, this was new._

 

"What else?" she asked, her voice low but steady. 

 

I shrugged, my eyes centered on Lauren’s as I become slightly weary of her shifting demeanor.

 

"That's all I know...” I admitted lightly. “I told you everything regarding my mother and Isabeau – which Tamsin knew a good bit about, but she didn't say anything else about the Father, aside from he doesn't die; he reincarnates or assumes a new form… I guess that means –"

 

"It means he could be anyone,” she finished my sentence, firmly.

 

I nodded. "Yea. It does. However, Tamsin did say that he probably assumed a male form…"

 

Lauren nodded, her eyes moving from mine and down toward the floor, refusing to speak once again.

 

The overwhelming silence was deafening and the tension in the air was so thick it was hard to breathe. I had told Lauren everything Tamsin had told me – every last detail. Her expression was softer when I told her about my mom – I could tell she was worried about me, but as I started telling her about Isabeau, Lauren’s features become more focused, more tense. By the time I told her about the Father, I could no longer pinpoint Lauren’s emotions. Her energy and her facial expressions continued to shift from raging to terrified and every emotion in between.

 

I watched silently as Lauren’s eyes darted along the floor – she was thinking, processing, trying to piece together not just everything that I had said, but also the meaning and implications of my words and this new knowledge.  I wanted to comfort her, to tell her it was going to be okay. I could have used our telepathic link, but something told me to give Lauren her space, that she needed the time to process. The silence, the lack of communication between us, was killing me. _I_ needed to talk it out – I still hadn’t processed everything. But Lauren…she was different. We dealt with things differently. I was a talker and a doer; Lauren was a silent analyzer. I hashed things out as they came and then put my feet to my actions; Lauren sat quietly and ran over every possible scenario, and then researched until she knew every last aspect of the situation like the back of her hand.

 

When she finally lifted her eyes back to me several moments later, it was almost like she was silently searching me, for answers, or insight, or…something. I didn’t know what to say – I mean, what could I say? But I knew I had to try.

 

“We’ll figure it out, Lauren.  I’ll go to my dad or Trick… Hell, I’ll go talk to Isabeau, she must know something. She always does.  We’ll figure this out, I promise.”

 

She nodded again, her eyes darting back to the floor. The room filled with silence again and I could see Lauren sinking deeper and deeper into herself.  Her emotions became more erratic, scattered – to the point it was increasing my own anxiety and my own fear.

_Really? That’s all you could think to say? Is that ‘you’ll figure it out’?_

 

I touched Lauren on the forearm to get her to look at me. “And besides, he may have left. His entire family…well… he has no one here anymore – at least not that I know of…”

 

Lauren turned her head as she got up off the couch and walked into the bedroom.  Confused, I followed.  I watched as the blonde began to grab her neatly piled clothes off the top of the dresser and quickly shake out her jeans, step through them and hike them up, not bothering to put on any underwear. When Lauren started fastening her bra, I stepped into the room and placed my fingers lightly on her bicep, trying to grab her attention.

 

The moment she looked at me, I signed as fast as I could, not even processing the words in English before they came out on my hands.

 

“Lauren… baby… what are you doing? Put your stuff down – we’ll figure this out, okay? Just not tonight…”

 

Lauren turned away from me, cutting off any communication.  The blonde’s eyes were almost…cold. Empty, yet chilling at the same time. As much as I wasn’t accustomed to the flickering specks of blue and red, I definitely wasn’t accustomed to Lauren’s eyes being so…callous.  

 

Once she finished adjusting her bra, she threw a sweatshirt over her head and slipped on her tennis shoes.  I stood there in silence, watching her, trying to figure out what she thought she was doing. Lauren grabbed her book bag off the floor and put in on the bed as she started putting random things in it, mumbling to herself to grab her keys from off the kitchen table. She walked passed me briskly, her arm brushing against my breasts, but she didn’t make a comment, or even acknowledge that she had touched me. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and the charger it was connected to before moving back to her book bag and packing the charger into her back pack.

 

She was actually getting ready to leave. Did she realize what she was doing? If she left…what exactly was she going to do? It’s not like she could figure this out on her own – we needed help. Neither of us knew where to start and rushing off in the middle of the night was not going to solve it.

 

Or wait…

 

Was it…

_Me?_

 

It dawned on me that I had taken Lauren’s actions for being pissed at the situation, but she never actually said that. She had reacted to the news of Isabeau and the Father by simply getting up, getting dressed, and packing select items as if she intended to leave _right now_. Did Lauren finally have enough and decide that being with me was not worth everything that she had been through?  Had it finally become just too much?

 

As thoughts of Lauren leaving _me_ and as I physically watched her continue to run around the room and gather things to pack away, my heart began to break. A knot formed in my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick.  She wouldn’t stop and look at me, she wouldn’t talk to me – hell, she didn’t even acknowledge it when she physically made contact with me when she went to get her phone.  A large lump formed in the back of my throat and my eyes started welling up with tears.   

 

I took two confident steps towards her and grabbed her arms, stilling them from their moments. I put one hand under her chin and forced her to look up at me. “Lauren,” I signed single-handedly, practically shouting her name out at same time. “You. Are. Scaring. Me. What are you doing?”

 

Lauren turned towards me and I let go of her arms. She looked at me square in the eyes –her stare penetrating through me, making me uneasy.  “I’m ending this.”

 

“Ending this? Ending what? Lauren…please… don’t…talk to me…” I pleaded with her, tears starting to fall down my cheeks, my voice breaking.

 

“Bo?” Lauren paused for a moment, her eyes softening for the first time.

 

“Lauren… please. I know that being with me is messy and complicated. I know that you have been put through hell, but I _promise_ I will do whatever I can to stop this and get it set right and then… then we can leave and just be together. We can go wherever you want to go.  Baby, please… don’t leave me,” I choked out, my hands fumbling.

 

“Ysabeau. What are you talking about? Why do you think I’m leaving you?”

 

My eyes widened as I indicated towards her bag silently.

 

The blonde rolled her eyes.  “Bo… I’m not _leaving you_.”

 

“Then…” I paused, wiping the tears from my face. “What are you _doing_?  You won’t talk to me…”

 

“I told you what I’m doing, Bo.”

 

“Yea…you said you’re ‘ending this’.  Lauren…what…”

 

“Yes. I’m ending this. The Father. I’m done. I’m ending this.”

 

“How? What do you plan on _doing_ exactly?”

 

“For starters, I’m a god. Gods destroy things.”

 

"Oh no you don’t,” I signed, shaking my head in protest. I could see where this was going – and there was no way, come hell or high water, I was just going to let Lauren do whatever it was that she _thought_ she was going to do.

 

"What?"

 

"No. You are not going there,” I shook my head again as I started to grab my clothes off the floor and put them on.  “Absolutely not.”

 

"Bo, he could hurt -"

 

"I know what he can do, Lauren. But _you_ are not killing him," I interjected definitively,  

 

"Bo!” Lauren yelled. “How could you even think – “

 

“Absolutely not,” I interjected, continuing to shake my head no.

 

“I just…I can’t…what the _hell_ , Bo?!”

 

“What do you mean ‘what the hell, Bo’? What the hell _Lauren_? You aren’t killing anyone.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’m _not_?” she cocked her head.  “Like, you aren’t giving me _permission_?”

 

“Lauren, that’s – “

 

“No, no, _please_ , tell me more about what I _can’t_ do?” Lauren warned, crossing her arms at her chest.  “I really can’t wait to hear this…” she egged on, raising a single eyebrow.

 

I rolled my eyes, my frustration bubbling over. “Oh, for fucks sake, you _know_ that isn’t what I meant!”

 

“Then what _did_ you mean, Bo? Really, I’d like to know.”

 

“I _am not_ letting you go through that again! It nearly destroyed you!”

 

“ _They_ nearly destroyed me, Bo!” Do I need to remind you of this? Seriously? _They_ nearly destroyed me. _They_ took away my sense of safety, my – “

 

“Killing the two of them _accidently_ nearly tore you apart! Or did you forget how I had to _pull you up off the goddamn floor_?” I enunciated every word, my anger starting to overtake me.  “And I didn’t mind – I don’t mind. Because we are in this together, but there is no way in _hell_ I’m letting you go through that again! If anyone is going to destroy the Father once and for all, it’s going to be – “

 

“Stop,” Lauren barked, sharply, anticipating my final word.

 

“What?”

 

“You aren’t doing this. You definitely aren’t doing it without _me_ , anyway. No fucking way. We do this _together_ , or I do it alone, but no way in hell you do this by yourself.”

 

“Fuck that. You aren’t doing this.”

 

“Bo – “

 

“No.”

 

“Bo, do you have any _idea_ what I went through with those…things? What they put me through? Do you remember? Do you have any clue – “

 

"Yea, Lauren. I think I have a fucking clue. Do you know how many people I killed trying to save you?” I shouted at her, my hands signing quickly as they shook.

 

Lauren remained quiet.

 

“No? Alright then, let’s go with ‘enough’. And guess what? I'm haunted by it every single fucking night, but I did what I had to do to save you, to get you back and I’d do it again!  And that’s exactly what I’m going to do.  I’m going to take care of what I started, alone.”

 

I started pacing the room, gathering my clothes up off the ground and starting to put each garment on one by one.

 

"Like hell you are!"

 

"I saw what happened to you when you told me you accidentally killed those two boys. You broke Lauren! You were more shattered over that than you were with what happened _to you_.  And I'm not putting you in that position again!"

 

"That was different, Ysabeau!” Lauren gritted through her teeth.

 

"How Lauren? How is it different? Taking a life is taking a life. I took lives to protect you and myself, but that knowledge doesn’t leave me warm and fuzzy.”

 

"You are not doing this..."

 

"Yes, Lauren, I am. I am going to protect you"

 

"Right...and who protects you?"

 

"I do."

 

"Bullshit, Bo. That's not how this works."

 

"It's how it's  _going_  to work,” I shot at her, putting the last of my clothes on and grabbing my phone off the dresser before stuffing it in my back pocket.

 

Lauren let out a frustrated growl. "Would you stop being so fucking stubborn for just a single second?" she yelled at me, catching my eyes and holding my gaze. 

 

I paused, forcing myself to take deep, calming breaths as Lauren sighed heavily and gathered her thoughts before speaking.

 

“You cannot do this alone, Ysabeau. We already know that normal Fae can’t kill the Father.”

 

“Perfect. I’m not normal Fae.”

 

“No. You aren’t. You’re a demigod.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“And you trying to kill him didn’t work last time. Because you’re a demigod. And a demigod can’t kill the Father.”

 

I hesitated, starting to realize where Lauren was going with this. This whole conversation was making me sick.

 

“But a god can,” she interrupted my rampant thoughts.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Lauren – “

 

“I’m doing this.”

 

“No, you aren’t! And we don’t even technically know if you’re a god anymore, Lauren! Not since the Anam Cara! We have no _fucking_ clue, so maybe before you decide to run off on a suicide mission – “

 

“So you admit it’s a suicide mission – “

 

“What –“

 

“If I can’t do it alone, neither can you!”

 

“That’s not what…” I stopped speaking and growled under my breath.  “Alright. Fine. So I don’t do it alone. I’ll get Darius or my father, or – “

 

“No.”

 

“God, Lauren!” I growled in frustration.  “You don’t want me to do it alone – fine! I’ll be sure not to do anything alone! What _more_ do you _want_?”

 

The blonde took a moment to breathe, closing her eyes and processing. After a moment, she opened her eyes and closed the large gap in between us.

 

“Do you see this?” she indicated grabbing my right hand and running her thumb over my ring. "This means we are a team. A  _team_ , Bo. Look, I know you are so protective of me and I love you for it, but I am protective of you, too. I know I can’t go off on my own. I was just… I feel helpless and I need to do something. But I’ll make you a deal that I won’t go off on my own if you won’t go off on your own – and by ‘own’ I mean without one another. We go together or not at all.  I know you’re scared I’m going to get hurt, but I'm not made of glass, Bo. And we are stronger together. We've proven that time and time again," Lauren tried to explain.

 

"I know...but this is different this time!” I cut her off.

 

"How? How is it different?" she quizzed.

 

"Because you're...." I stopped myself suddenly, but apparently not soon enough, as I watched realization cross Lauren's face. 

 

"Because I'm what, Bo?” Lauren stood there, her arms crossing over her chest again.

_Fuck_.  “It…it doesn’t matter,” I shook my head.  “The point is, this time – it’s different.”

 

“Oh no you don’t, Ysabeau. You don’t get to brush that off. What?” Lauren’s voice was demanding. Concrete. Final.

 

“I… I just… it’s not safe for you.”

 

“It isn’t safe for you, either.”

 

“I…”  I took a breath and grabbed one of her hands with mine.  I trailed my thumb over the skin of her knuckles as I stood there… trying to piece together what I wanted to say and how to say it without making it seem horrendous.  “I know it’s not safe for me either. But it’s…safer.”

 

“Are you implying you’re more capable because you aren’t deaf?" She clarified slowly, her tone dripping with disdain as she dropped my hand from hers and took a few steps back from me. 

 

"I didn't say that…” I defended.

 

"No. But that's where you were headed..."

 

"It's just...”

 

“Oh, this is going to be good,” Lauren spat.

 

“I'd be worried about you if we had to fight. You could get hurt!"

 

“Right. Because when I could hear I was _completely_ fucking safe.”

 

“You could at least protect yourself!”

 

“I’m sorry, did you honestly just say that? Really? Because it seems to me that I was kidnapped while I had my hearing. And tortured. And nearly killed.”

 

“I didn’t mean that, I just meant…he could hurt you! You could get really, _really_ hurt!”

 

"So could you!" she shouted at me.

 

"But...at least I have that ability to hear behind me...."

 

Lauren stilled and became intensely quiet. “I am _not_ broken, Ysabeau.”

 

“I know you aren’t. I didn’t mean – “

 

“I am _not_ a child. I am not some helpless soul that you have to protect. I am not a fragile doll that needs your saving!”

 

I could feel my anger start to consume me. Lauren was taking everything I was trying to say and twisting it – and _then_ she wouldn’t let me clarify. On top of that, she wasn’t giving me a chance to explain _anything_. Why was she being so completely fucking unreasonable?

 

“I know you’re not a child, Lauren, but you _do_ need protection. You _are_ more vulnerable. You _do_ need my help; you need someone to take care of you! You’re… “

 

“I’m _what_ , Bo?”

 

“You’re just…” I took a breath trying to find the words.  “You’re not as strong as you used to be.”

 

“Wrong answer.  I’m _stronger_ than I have _ever_ been. Try again.”

 

“I know that…you’re just…you’re more restricted now, Lauren.”

 

“Restricted?  Bo! I am not a fucking invalid!”

 

“No, but you are hearing impaired, Lauren! You’re disabled…”

 

The moment the words left my mouth, I knew I had hit a line. The look on Lauren’s face was frightening – it was a look I had only ever seen directed at my grandmother. 

“Lauren – “

 

"I can't believe you just said that…” she growled at me. 

 

"Lauren, I'm sorry. It's just..."

 

"You know what? I am DEAF. _NOT ‘_ hearing impaired’. _Not_ disabled. DEAF. D.E.A.F.”

 

“I know... I’m sorry…” I replied meekly but Lauren didn’t acknowledge me at all.

 

“And you're right Bo.  I can't hear behind me or beside me.  Hell, I can't hear you in front of me!”

 

Lauren paused for a moment, her eyes completely centered on mine – she was raging and honestly, a part of me was slightly terrified.

 

“But tell me this,” she continued, “When, in the past couple of months, has my deafness _ever_ stopped me or impeded me from doing _anything_ that I wanted or needed to do?”

 

"I never said that it _did_!”

 

“Then what _are_ you saying, Bo? Cause frankly, I’m confused.”

 

I sighed in frustration.  “Lauren, listen to me. You can overcome any obstacle in front of you – you know I believe that. But, _this_ isn't an obstacle!  This may be life or _death_!"  

 

"Which is the _reason_ we are going to figure this out as a  _team_."

 

"Fine, Lauren! You want to _help_ figure it out...go for it. Knock yourself out. But you _aren't_ _fighting_."

 

"And you should know better than to tell me what to do..." Lauren retorted, raising a single eyebrow at me.   
  
"Lauren..." 

 

"No. Don't  _Lauren_  me!”

 

“You don’t get it! You _could get hurt!_ ”

 

“Newsflash, stubborn ass! I _got_ hurt!”

 

“Exactly my point! You got hurt when you were fine – “

 

“I’m _fine_ now!”

 

“You know what I mean!”

 

“I know you are trying to use my deafness against me – and how _dare_ you!”

 

“I’m not trying- “

 

“You know what? I get enough doubts and enough weird looks and enough sympathy and pity from everyone else, I don't need it from you too. I'm sorry it's such a hindrance or inconvenience to you!"

_Fuck_.

 

I closed quickly the gap between the blonde and myself, reaching out for her hand, but Lauren slapped it away.

 

"It's not a hindrance or an inconvenience. This is you and I wouldn't change you for anything, Lauren.  I love you.  That was a real asshole-ish thing to say and I'm sorry. I can’t...I can't lose you, Lauren,” I persisted.

 

Lauren just shook her head at me.  “Fuck off, Bo.”  

 

The blonde grabbed her bag and walked passed me, body-checking my shoulder in the process.  I quickly turned on my heel and sprinted towards the door – getting there just in time to shut it closed as she started to open it.

 

“Get out of my way, Bo,” Lauren hissed at me.

 

“I’m not letting you leave, Lauren.  Not like this.”

 

Lauren’s eyes closed tightly and she took a breath so deep I could see the fabric of her sweatshirt move with her chest.   

 

“I’m not going to tell you again, Ysabeau.  Get. Out. Of. My. Way,” she growled.

 

“No.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you. But you either let me leave or I will make my own path.”

 

“Is that a threat?” I asked, cocking my head.

 

“Ysabeau…please…” Lauren begged, gritting her teeth.

 

I stood in front of the door, crossing my arms – completely unwavering. Before I knew it, Lauren’s hand was on the skin of my forearm and I was moving away from the door as she grabbed her bag and left. I stood there – in the door way – finally realizing that she had used my own innate succubus persuasion tactics against me as I watched her get in her CR-V and haul ass out of the apartment complex.

 

It was official. I, Ysabeau Addisyn McCorrigan was _undeniably_ a complete fucking asshole.

 

 


End file.
